


Astonished / Amazed

by UTKujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fantasy, High School, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 174,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTKujo/pseuds/UTKujo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Walter Olven. I am not the fastest man alive, I am not the impossible, not a man of tomorrow, nor an ever-vigilant dark knight that looms over the night. 

I'm just an average kid, the nerd, the one that everybody picks on if they would see me in their foulest of mood. I live in a world where men fly, gods live among mortals, and even beings from other dimensions--planets even walk our realm. My parents didn't have Superhero backgrounds exactly, I live in a simple home, middle-class family.

Yes, I am living in an old world comic book fan boy's wet dream. I would share the same sentiment, but not all of us here in the New World are Superheroes, I'm just a potential Superhero/heroine's damsel-in-distress, and an innocent bystander that is forced to run whenever there's danger or supervillain afoot.

They say what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. But I'm beginning to doubt whoever said that proverb. Just this last month I got curb-stomped so bad, that it chipped by vertebrae. I had to be hospitalized for 2 weeks after that incident. I knew who did it, but I chose to keep my mouth shut or our resident jock, Richie Marcus might do something worse. So no thank you.

You know what's worse? Richie Marcus is a Novus, or to what we call ascended humans, or put it simply, he's a superhero. Goes by the moniker of Boulderdash. And he's even open about it on school, that's his status quo, no secret identity code whatsoever. 

Because he was confident that even though his identity was an open-book, no supervillain nor criminal could threaten him. His family's rich, his father, Impact Man, was one of the head of the Metro Sentinels. One of biggest superhero team to rival the Supernova League, the prime league of superheroes,

You would be wondering why they would pick on me when he's a superhero, don't ask. Because I am just as confused as you are. Not all Superheroes are what the media tell them they are. Most of them just put on a pretty face on the cameras to feed their need for popularity. They're not only fighting crime, but also fighting amongst each other through popularity politics and all that. 

They're not fighting crime nor fighting supervillains just to help people but only just so they could get money, sponsorship, and all that. It's sad, but it's the ugly truth. You would think these Superheroes would've made the world a better place but it's the other way round.

In a world where you can be a superhero, whether through science, freak accident or mutation, you would think it would be easy to just give yourself a good chemical bath and then bam! Instant superpowers! But no, it's not as easy as it sounds. Because... I've tried... but it just did more harm than good to me. 

I am no scientific genius, only dabbled in basic electrical-engineering; I've tried throwing myself into a pool of whatever chemicals I've mixed up on our house, only to burn my left arm upon discovering that I've only concocted hydrochloric acid. 

I've tried and tried, nothing, no mutations and no superpowers. Plus the constant bullying and being a personal gopher for Richie Marcus didn't help either. Not one bit. I hated my life. 

...until... she came to my life... the superheroine that saved me from this never-ending daily life of torment. And helped me find a new reason to keep on living. This is not an epic story of a superhero that saves the day---okay maybe it is… This is how one mortal changed both a goddess' life and others, how a male damsel-in-distress became one after a heroine's heart.

This is how her path and mine crossed through the ends of the universe and back. This is how I became the hero that I have dreamed of.

\-------

Chapter 1: The Woman in Red

It was the year 2777...

An astronomical phenomena or anomaly known as the White Bang has occurred widespread throughout the galaxy, as the Cadeus Nova star, the white star that centered the Milky Way galaxy, collapsed and went supernova. Its massive white rays erupted throughout the galaxy, recorded as the biggest supernova in eons, and considered it as the 2nd Big Bang. 

But instead of the White Rays destroying everything in its path, it just enveloped everything within the encompasse of the White Storm for a few seconds, then just vanished, like a light bulb going off.

Among the heavenly bodies that were consumed by this massive light surge was our solar system. The planet Earth bathed in its rays, exposing every living thing to the radiation. Two years after the event subsided, people of Earth began to exhibit various mutations that either augmented their physical state and attributes, or warped them into horrible monstrosities.

The ones that were blessed with either superpowers and became the Nova, claiming themselves as the next step towards human evolution. Maybe even the full potential of human evolution. Those whom were... less fortunate, became the Anomalus, freaks of nature and rejects of human society. Most of them became known supervillains and arch-rivals to the Nova. 

Although the entire human race was exposed to the astronomical radiation, there were those whom were either unaffected by it or in a dormant state. Those who remained normal after the cataclysm, lived their lives as if the event never happened. But it did came with a price, as the entirety of the unaffected ones had their memories wiped of the said event due to the White Rays. As such, only the Novus and the Anomalus remembered the prologue of this chapter of history.

Though through the years that gone by, even those without powers became superheroes of their own. Either through peak training or martial arts, these "Normals", as the Nova call them, strive to fight and protect citizens ranging from petty crime, to organized criminal syndicates. Unfortunately, most of these people were rarely have authorization from the Supernova Committee, in other words, Vigilantes.

Though some Superheroes are reluctant to acknowledge them, there work and results were undeniable. The most prominent of them, Grey Knight, has been recognized and even worked hand-in-hand with the most powerful of the Nova too. Armed with knowledge and technology, he has been fighting supervillains that were normally stronger than a Normal can handle.

During the early years of the White Nova aftermath, the 7 of the most powerful of the Nova, banded together and formed the Supernova League. A massive, and organized superhero association, sponsored by the United Nations and other multi-billion corporations to help protect the citizens from crime and supervillains. They stepped in to become the lead authority to every Superhero in all corners of the world, to keep them in check and to have them abide by the law, as a hero should be.

As years went by, the Supernova League ranged from 7 members to more than 7000 and still counting. Aspiring superheroes set their goal to becoming full-time member of the League. The Supernova League was also undiscriminating to both Nova and Normals to join, so long as they had what it takes or be picked/scouted by founding members or high-tier members.

Since then, off-shoot superhero bands and teams began to form around the Supernova League, both affiliated and unaffiliated. Most of these teams were stepping stones for would be Supernovas to join the League itself. These new superhero teams ranged from diversity-based, age-based, gender-based and even theme-based but all of them had the Supernova League as the ultimate goal. 

\-------

York State University, Class 2-D

"--and on the date of October 8th, 2777; the astronomical event known as the White Storm consumed the galaxy--"

It was history class for the twelfth-grade students of class 2-D, every doting eye of each student has their eyes on the board and their attention to the lesson, while others just slack off and doing extra curricular activities just hidden from the eyes of the teacher. 

Third row, 10th seat on the left, sat a troubled teen scratching his horrible itch on his fringes. He was scratching it so profusely that his attention to the teacher slowly slipping away and his glasses slipping down, making a mess of himself as the itch went on.

"Grrr... the itch! Goddammit I knew I should have drank that substance! I thought I was done with the crazy experiments, but noooo... my impulse had to kick in!" 

The teen quietly regretting his action prior to this, and berating himself for doing so. 

"Wh-wha..." 

Before he could itch anymore, he noticed that the hair falling out of his head were white as snow. Ignoring the itch, he quickly reached into his bag to grab a small mirror. As he looked as his reflection, majority of his bangs were white as if it's slowly losing pigment. 

"A result!? Hmm..."

He wondered for a bit if his effort to have superpowers begin to yield significant results. 

"Maybe if I..." 

He slowly held out his hand, pointing to the trash bin near his seat. 

"Hmmmm!" 

Concentrating, he attempted to move the object. Tried hard as he might but the thing didn't budge, not even an energy blast or something. 

"Or maybe--" 

He balled his hand into a fist and then slammed it unto his desk. 

"OW!!!!"

The immediate sting of pain shot through his arm like an electric shock. His commotion was heard by the entire classroom. All eyes, just looking at him in bemusement.

"Mr. Olven, do you have a problem with the lesson? And how many times I've told you, no playing with paint in class! Just look at your hair!" 

Loudly lectured the teacher, and the entire class laughed at his expense. He tried to reason out, but he stuttered before he could further explain himself. It has been like this everyday, it was becoming a routine for him.

"No 'buts', Mr. Walter Olven, one more stunt like that and it's detention for you for disrupting class--"

Before the teacher could finish his lecturing and state the punishment, the ground suddenly shook, an explosion from streets, just beyond the classroom windows. Security protocol sirens began ringing throughout the establishment, signaling a monster/Supervillain threat afoot. Two of the students within class stood up with their hero badges lit up. 

"Mr. K, we have a job to do, can we be excused for a moment?"

Asked Richie Marcus, aka Boulderdash the resident Superhero of Class 2-D. "Of course, of course, proceed." The teacher hastily responded, with a bit of dismay. 

"Yes, let's rock this mother!" 

Roared Richie as his suit formed around him, transforming him into his superhero persona. As the two teen Nova zoomed out of the classroom the classroom's blast shielding on the windows folded down as part of security protocol. The teacher then attempted to take control over the class before proceeding back to the lesson.

A bit troubling that these threats were becoming more and more frequent each passing day, there was fear that when these events continue to persist. The administration might close the University down and transfer the students to another school. Walter himself was already transferred three times because his past alma matter were either closed down or became collateral damage to superhero/supervillain fights.

As the class concluded, the threat outside has also been neutralized. It was dismissal, and every student were now preparing to make their way home. Walter slumped himself and his heavy bag towards his locker. The itch was gone but the white fringes were still there. 

"Ugh... this'll never come off."

Walter grunted as he brushed up his hair, trying to scrub the white streak out. He just gave up on it and just proceed to sorted the books he need for tomorrow. Just as he was finishing up, the locker suddenly swings shut.

"AAARGHHH!"

Walter's hand was caught and pinned in the locker door. 

"Well, well. Our good friend, Walnut. Got the time?" 

Two tall male figures loomed over him, his knuckles throbbing in pain.

"Yes! Yes! Just let go of my hand--ow! ow!" 

A snappy response from Walter followed, his threshold at his limit and his knuckles slightly swollen and slightly bruised. It was like being caught on a toothless bear trap. More or less, it was uncalled for, not like he can do anything about it.

The two students, Brute and Chipper, were one of Walter's resident bullies in and out of the school. And both of them answer to Richie. Or to put in a straight-forward manner, they're just two of the members of Boulderdash's "Fan Club", basically it makes up 70% of the entire student body. Had a very size-able influence over the faculty and school administration that they made the Student Council redundant.

"That's a good gopher. Gymnasium Shed, 20 minutes. Be there, and make it snappy.",

"See ya, loser!"

Chipper slapped off his glasses to the ground then proceed to kick it under the locker. Distraught and distressed, Walter fished his glasses under the small slit of the locker. He didn't utter a word as he made his way to the Gymnasium. It was a daily thing for him, but, the look in his eye says that he had enough. He just got out of the hospital last week and he knew he was about to be beaten again.

Walter made it to the intended place, but he was 40 minutes late. He never intended to, but he was just that slow in walking. Not to mention the Gymnasium was about an hour walk from the Main Campus.

"Oi Walnut! Ya bloody late!"

Brute then kicked the back of his knee, forcing Walter to kneel down. He then held his head, face-down to the concrete. Immediately, he was greeted with the usual hostile reception.

"Now now, Walter, I thought I was clear back there. I said 20 minutes. Here! Now you're late, and we missed the bus home!" 

Spat the bully towards Walter with unimaginable hostility. 

"Got something to say for yourself, huh? Ya bloody disgrace!" 

One insult over another, Brute then held both Walter's hands and then bound them. 

"Since we missed the bus, we have no choice but to take the tram. Cost 80 bucks for one ticket, me... and Brute over here."

Said Chipper, when in truth, a single ticket to the tram only costs 10 bucks per head. What he demanded was way over the intended mark. He was clearly bent on mooching Walter’s pockets dry.

"I--don't have that much--money!"

Stammering, Walter gritted his teeth as he tried to spoke whilst his face down on the dirt.

"Search him."

The skinny bully nodded unto his muscle. The two then frisked him of his pockets, and turns out, he wasn't lying. Walter had exactly 10 bucks on his pocket... with some few paper clips and erasers. 

"This's it?" 

Questioned Brute to the teen, voice cracked with his cockney accent. 

"That's--what I've been trying to. Tell. You. Ugh..." 

Said Walter, his tone muffled and mouth pinned. With them pushing him around on a daily basis, he could barely even afford to buy lunch at the Campus Mall. So in preparation for that, he secretly packs some sandwiches his mother made for breakfast.

"Hmph, useless as always. We'll let you slide this time. But... don't expect us to be, tomorrow. Or else you'll be frequenting more in the hospital than in school."

The two bullies then loosened their grip and let him go. Him being robbed again of the only means to get home. As the bullies went on their way, Walter then easily escapes the bind that Brute made. Him not being able to make a good knot worked to Walter's advantage. Picking himself up, yet again, Walter dusted himself up and went on to a pedestrian route towards the Yorker Suburbs.

The pedestrian route itself is littered with thousands of non-commuters, not to mention always congested due to the pedestrian traffic. It was also a good route to get robbed of your purse without being noticed but luckily, there was nothing to steal from Walter, other than paper scraps and books and school supplies. 

You would think, all these monster/Anomalus incursions and attacks in addition to unavoidable collateral damage would've caused the human population to plummet but no. The population boomed even greater, mostly on metropolitan cities--maybe on yellow zones too.

\---

Since the emergence of these superpowered beings, Nova and Anomala, the world, most importantly, the society has changed. Majority of countries of the United Nations had segregated Nova, Humans and Anomala into castes. The White Storm also had a significant effect on animals and plant life, mutating them also. 

Portions of each country, states had become inhospitable due to the drastic change in the ecological biosphere. These environments/areas deemed unfit for human habitability. Hence each state had been split into three zones. The Metro, Yellow and Red Zone.

The Metro Zones were where majority of the human and nova population take residence. These populated zones made up 70-90% of a single state. The Metro, through the help of the government and the nova, maintained its self-sustainability, although the increasing population within the zone was beginning to prove to be a problem. Hence why majority of means of transportation was abolished completely, so instead, the residents of the Metro took the mandatory sky tram lines with a very strict schedule.

Yellow zones are the slums, roaming grounds for Anomala. Citizens that couldn't afford to live in the metro reside here. Criminals, cartels and supervillains all reside here. The very picture of broken dreams and promises, the Yellow Zones stands on the ruins of the old world; rundown buildings, shanty towns, and makeshift houses comprised the entirety of the Yellow Zones. 

Though some these zones had fertile soil, human residents could not make use of them because of High Criminal Syndicates and Supervillains owning the land. Sometimes, these criminal factions were constantly at war with each other over territory. In these lawless lands, you are in constant watch for both your belongings and your life.

Red Zones. Inhospitable areas, unfit for human life. Most Nova and Anomala steer clear of this place and only a select few of them can venture within these barren hells. These areas were basically either barren wastelands, or ground zero of irradiated seas. Mutants, monsters and very powerful Anomala often sighted within these forbidden borders. 

Supervillain overlords also use these areas as places of exiles for their useless minions and worthless accomplices. Basically leaving them in the mercy of either the gamma radiation that floods the air, soil, and waters; or the horrible inhabitants of the said place.

\---

"What the hell?"

A gathering commotion in the middle of the busy lane. Heavily congesting the path further, people stopped at their tracks and looked up on the night sky. The people looked up to an unidentified object about to make its crash landing to where they stood.

"H-Huh? Hey! What's going on?"

Walter bumped at the person in front of him, baffled as everyone else. He quickly noticed a bright light from up above. Tearing through the night sky like a slow-moving shooting star. Only then that crowd noticed that this unidentified object's trajectory was heading right at them.

"It's coming right at us!",

"Run!"

It didn't take long before the entire pedestrian lane descended into chaos. With sheer panic of the thick crowd, Walter was easily mobbed, neither forward nor back could he proceed. His fragile frame was being shook by the tide of the panicked crowd. He was then knocked over his feet by a stray bag that tripped him over. 

"Oh no-no-NO--OH SHI--!!! Aaah!!!"

The unidentified object was closing in fast, and majority of the populace has fled the scene. Before Walter could pick himself up and run for cover, the bright object plummeted just a few feet from him. And the impact sent everything flying including his fragile frame. His body rolled through the concrete and debris, hurting both his shoulder and back.

Minutes passed, it seemed like an eternity for Walter. The sound of crackling fire, the ash and smog that filled the air, and sirens of incoming Metro Authority Police. The impact of the crash rendered Walter's hearing, temporarily deaf. He pulled himself out of the rubble, thankfully his limbs were still in one piece, although slightly bruised and wounded. 

He slowly stood up, and quickly noticed that the place of impact was a few feet away from him. The impact caused a size-able crater that punched through the solid concrete. And from the looks of it, the object itself "melted" through the solid rock like a hot ball of nickel on an ice block. 

Walter climbed the debris, and saw the unidentified object: a woman. But from the looks of her outfit, although scathed from the impact, looked like she was a Nova, a Superhero even. The unconscious woman wore a pad-layered suit of elastic material with red glowing contours that drew across her body. She dons armored gauntlets and boots and wears a full-head helmet with a red face visor. 

He carefully approached the unconscious woman in red as residual energy was still being emit from her suit. Slowly he reached his hand to her visor, and the visor immediately opened, revealing her facial features.

"She's---"

Mesmerized by her beauty, Walter found himself entranced by her. But before he could say or do anything, the woman's eye opened, her eyes glowing like two orbs of lightning. And with great speed, she lunged herself at Walter, moving him out of the way for an incoming attack from behind. 

"Ugh--ah! Lookout!"

Walter reacted quickly as he saw another attack from an unknown looming figure behind them. He went for her and embraced her to move her out of the way. This time, he saved her in turn, but it was unnecessary, as the mysterious woman already foresaw the incoming attack.

"Thanks. Now, get out of here. As far away as those legs can take you!"

Regardless, the woman in red thanked Walter and she quickly stood up. Her visor slid close and turning her attention to the looming figure. A monster, an abomination. She clenched her fists as she emitted red electricity upon her gauntlets and took stance.

Walter obliged and quickly hid from the nearest debris. He peeked his head up, and made a quick look at this woman in red one more time. From her get-up she looks like one of the members of Supernova League, maybe even member of other superhero teams. Though her Nex Frame, or superhero suit does exhibit a unique look to it. 

But then she would have to have her own crest, and it would appear that she had none. And from the extent of his knowledge of Superheroes and their respective teams, since he is a very big fan of the Supernova League, Walter couldn't recognize her in any of the Superhero roster. Maybe a new recruit?

The teen would've bolted out as quickly and as far as he can but curiosity came over him. As he was very intrigued by both who this woman in red was and what was she capable of. Instead of running, his inquisitive side took over and cautiously proceed to better observe this Superhero.

The abomination and the woman in red took their stances and prepared to square off. The gleaming two sets of eyes of the abomination was set upon its opponent, the noticeable cuts and damaged exterior of the abomination marked it, the result of the attacks of the woman in red. Without any more second to spare, the abomination charged and dragged its lumbering claws through the ground and began maiming at its opponent at a surprising speed. It may look big and cumbersome but this monster was agile and fast, a quality of an apex predator.

Using her powers, the woman in red exhibited her superspeed through her reflexes. She was moving so fast that she would appear as if she was blinking from one spot to another. Leaving lightning after-images of herself as she skillfully dodged every swing of the abomination's claws. The after-images she was trailing behind helped her keep the monster disoriented. But disoriented as it may be, the abomination was persistent.

Using her superspeed, she evaded a massive thrust. With her reflex and momentum, she spun around and then connects a powerful swinging lightning uppercut, right at the abomination's jaw. The impact of the punch was enough to make it flinch, exposing its torso. She then connects multiple lightning punches, all hitting like a high-powered machine gun, heavily damaging the monster's torso. With one last punch, she pushed the monster back. The woman in red then went into a squat stance and then jumped right at her enemy, using the momentum to deliver an explosive blow that sent the abomination flying.

"Wow... Superspeed. So ummm..."

Amazed and surprised by the exhibition of ability, Walter hastily reached in his bag and pulled out his special notebook. 

"Superspeed... energy? Lightning generation? But how fast is she? Is she as fast or faster than Lightspeed? Rapidez? Maybe Cheetah-Man?” 

He then quickly wrote this unknown superheroine's abilities as he observed the ensuing fight. Even with the ensuing chaos, Walter was comparing and calculating data to the woman in red. He then peeked out of the debris shelter again. 

"But does she have super strength too? Maybe she's using her speed and built-up momentum to augment her every attack--" 

Meanwhile, back at the fight, the abomination quickly recovered and was now angrier than it was before. Its bio-luminescent blood boiled as it manifested glowing veins upon its body. With a huge bellow, it then grew a pair of massive bone-like talons on its arms. With a single swing, it launched a long-ranged slash upon the woman in red. The attack was devastating as she thought it would. She would've been hacked into pieces if she took that attack.

As Walter was furiously writing data, the support on his debris shelter began to gave away because of the monster's attack. Everything went silent as he noticed the debris toppled to the ground and him completely exposed. The sound was enough to have caught the monster's attention. Its glowing set of eyes now set upon the helpless Walter.

"Uh... hi?"

Confused, he made a mistake of making a small gesture. With a fearsome roar, the abomination went straight after him. Its claws glowing and its sights bent on ripping this innocent boy to shreds.

"Crap-crap-crap!!!" 

He panicked and quickly grabbed his bag and made a run for it. But as soon as he made a dash for it, he was quickly corned as his cover was quickly blown. The abomination was as fast as it was big, as it took mere seconds for it to be caught up with Walter. 

With a huge swing, the monster dragged its massive talon through the ground. There was no margin Walter could escape to, nor did he had any ability to. He was just a human after all. He braced for the worst and shielded his eyes with his arms. Before the massive talon could touch the defenseless teen, the woman in red suddenly appeared between the two, and blocked the incoming attack with her right arm and shoulder. The attack chipped off a nice portion of her shoulder armor. The fragments of her armor ricocheted and hit Walter on his chest.

"Huh...?"

Walter cleared his eyes and fixed his glasses, as he felt the armor fragments from the woman in red, slapped his chest. He picked some of the fragments and examined them. But this was not the time, nor place to wander in curiosity.

"Why are you still here!? Go!"

She yelled at Walter. 

"Right! Sorry! --Going!" 

He stumbled as he pulled his bag out of the debris and then ran as fast and far as he could. He then made it onto a safer distance, supposedly, and observed them from there. Instead of taking notes like last time, he had his full, undivided attention to both adversaries going at it. 

The woman in red then deflects the talon and then takes stance to build her momentum. But the abomination connects an overhead swing of its talon upon her. Using her superspeed, she emitted a light-speed vibration unto her arm as she held it up. Using the intense oscillation, she easily vibrated the air molecules, creating an invisible force-field solid enough to deflect the massive blow. 

Recklessly, the abomination tried to follow up with another swing. But the sloppiness of it enabled its adversary to catch it with her two hands. With a powerful heave, the woman lifted the monster 10 feet off the ground and then slammed it to the ground. In mid-spin, she vibrated her right arm in light-speeds again, accumulating red lightning streaks, and mass on it like a small tesla coil.

"HAAA!"

She connects the final blow unto the abomination's chest. The force of the blow imploded upon the monster's frame. There was no shock wave, but the impact, if given more momentum could level an entire city block as the blow itself made the solid ground cave in. 

The dust cleared and the aftermath was revealed. The monster was nowhere to be found, just its blood spatter on the impact crater. The woman in red's final blow literally just erased the abomination's physical presence from existence. There was none to be found, other than the woman in red standing triumphant. 

Walter quickly rushed to the impact crater, towards his savior. 

"--Whoa!"

He was gonna slide down the impact crater but it was deeper than he originally thought. 

"Wh-Who--"

Walter was about to ask question to her, but the woman then launched herself up in the air with a trail of red lightning then instantly disappeared in mid-air. She was gone without a trace.

After the incident, the authorities and a few superheroes moved in to the area. Apparently too late for the action, and most of them even had the gall to claim credit. Sewing made-up stories, fights with a particular enemy--the usual Superhero publicity. 

There was no other witnesses on the incident other than Walter, but he had fled long before the commotion arrived as he was uncomfortable being interrogated by authorities. The area was closed off for the time being and only a hand-few superheroes held the area for investigation.

Walter on the other hand, made it on his home without any more further incident. As he laid on his bed, he noticed he still had the armor fragment from the superheroine earlier. A souvenir from that incident.

"Hmmm..."

Back, front, and side to side; he examined closely the fragment. It looked like some kind of crest, like a part of a whole. The fragment had a shaped of a dragon head and what looks like its wing. He can't make it out since its just a part of whole. 

"Who is she? Where'd she come from--"

Questions upon questions, queries upon queries. Walter drowned himself of the mystery of that is the woman in red. Even until he fell asleep, exhausted from both school and the incident. Even as he slowly drifted to sleep, all he could think about was her face and her vaguely blonde hair.

\----

"Alright class, we have 2 new transfer students here in our class. Our first transfer student hailed from Mojave State University from Nevada--"

The next day in school, 2 new students were introduced in Walter's class. One was a girl with a very statuesque presence, her stance was strong and her figure well-defined like a goddess. She sports blonde hair and has red eyes, which implied that she was a Novus. Needless to say, her presence quite easily caught the male members of the class, except Walter who was busy with his personal notes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first."

The teacher prompted the first one to take center stage and proceeded to do what she had been told.

"Hello! My name's Ailana Lotton from Nevada, I just transferred here in Yorktown State just last week! Nice to meet all of you~!"

Sure enough that the male and female members of the class were swooned by her personality, like a leading candidate of a prestigious beauty pageant. And before the teacher could continue...

"Ailana, your eyes--are you a Novus?”,

"Yeah, are you one of the Superheroines?",

"What's your superhero name?"

Questions began piling up, it was as rowdy as a press conference. Ailana was moved at the warm reception. Beautiful, and exuding with grace, she was an instant celebrity.

"Well... Yes I am a Novus, but I'm not a registered heroine yet, but I'm working on it! Don't worry!"

She replied, but only to be followed by a mob of more questions. The majority of the class were just wooing and screaming for her like some sort of celebrity. But Walter's attention was caught by her answers and her appearance.

"Wait a minute..."

He pulled up a rough sketch of the woman in red, and compared his clues to Ailana. 

"Is it her? But... Hmm... it can't be. Or maybe... hmmm... She said she doesn't have a pass yet to be superheroine, and her hair. I need to investigate further." 

Walter said to himself, adding more data unto his notes. His pen busy scribbling and writing details. He was more absorbed into details than bothering himself to worship this new student.

"Alright! Class, settle down! Quiet! Now... our last transfer student came from--uh..."

The teacher then looked at the next transfer's entrance paper but could not continue. As soon as he leafed over the credentials, he was in mild shock. Disbelief on how this student even manage to be granted entry.

"It's okay, sir. I'll take care of the rest of the details."

The 2nd transfer student took over and took the stage. She was short, roughly 5 feet flat in height, she was simply-dressed with her cardigan over her blouse. She has slightly messy red-hair and had big glasses on, she had a slightly tanned complexion and had a slouched stance about her.

"H-Hello, I'm Thea Eissen from Point Lookout county, Maryland. Uh... umm... nice to meet you all!"

If Ailana was proud and powerful, Thea, on the other hand was weak and awkward; a complete opposite. And just like Ailana, the class began to stir up a commotion of whispers and quiet gossips. Then finally, Richie Marcus stood up from his seat and pointed at Thea.

"Point Lookout, that's a Yellow Zone! How were you granted residence here in Yorktown? You some kind of Anomalus?",

"Yeah! Are you some kind of freak!?",

"Don't get any ideas, freak! We have 2 superheroes here who will whoop your butt!"

It was the complete opposite also. Instead of admiration, it was disgust, insult and rejection. Thea hugged her textbooks tight, and her fist clenched, utterly holding her tears back from the shame and heckle of her own class.

"Alright, class that is enough. Both of you, take your seats--"

The teacher quickly doused the commotion and took control over the class. He then searched the classroom for vacant seats for these two new students. And found just the spot.

"Ah! Both vacant seats on either side Mr. Olven."

He then assigned the girls to the two vacant chairs beside Walter. Ailana sat on the left while Thea on the right facing the window. 

And so Walter had just crossed paths with the girl that will change his life, forever. But who was she? Was it Ailana or was it Thea? Or maybe none of the two? Only time and fate can tell.


	2. Conviction

Chapter 2: Conviction

It had been a long day of class, dismissal. The halls and corridors of the Yorktown State University were as bustling as ever. The entire student body getting ready to go home. Locker corridors were as busy as the peak rush hour on the Sky Tram stations. 

"Hmm... this one, and this, and this. Nope not this--"

Walter sorted his textbooks and review materials, some books he needed to return to the library. While going on about his things, he was expecting Richie Marcus' thugs to come charging in, bang his head unto his locker door or something. He would be troubled by it, but he was shrugging the thought off because of incident yesterday. 

He may be silent about it, but the image of the Woman in Red's face kept popping in his mind. So much so that he felt that his arms and body began moving on its own and his mind being drifted off to God knows where; daydreaming. As the teen closed his locker, his footing suddenly went off-balance. Utterly, his right leg fell asleep whilst standing for too long.

"Ah!"

"Ah...!"

Walter snapped back to reality as he fell towards to an oncoming person in front of him. It was Thea, Thea Eissen, one of his new classmates, whom was carrying a pile of books that time. As they were about to bump on each other, Walter closed his eyes shut. Then as he closed his eyes shut, he suddenly felt still for about 10 seconds or so.

"...huh? Wait, what the?"

As he opened his eyes, the teen found himself steady on his balance and was just lunged upright. 

"I could've sworn--I was falling was I?"

He thought to himself. Thea was then behind him, tending to her locker that was just beside his. 

"Huh. Weird, must be daydreaming too much, I'm losing focus."

Walter said to himself, scratching his head, dismissing the weird occurrence; though, he was still flabbergasted a bit by it. He then turned his attention to his new locker neighbor, Thea. Walter was never good in introductions, or anything, but he decided to give it a shot.

"Uh, hi! You're Thea right? I-I'm Walter! I haven't had the chance to introduce--myself?"

He quickly noticed that Thea wasn't even paying attention to his introduction. She just went on to her business sorting her things. Walter looking over her shoulder, waving his head from side to side. As Thea closes her locker, Walter thought it wouldn't hurt if he gave her just a light tap to catch her attention.

"Hey--",

"Ah! What do you want?"

Both startled, Thea abruptly shuts her locker door. Walter on the other hand, startled to the notion that he might have approached her the wrong way. As expected, it was a wreck, but too early to say the least as he intended to at least have some few words.

"My name's Walter, your seatmate. I uh... nice to meet you."

Walter whilst scratching his head, confused, offered his hand to shake hers. He can't even look at her directly, lips shaking and now in a peak awkward stance. Thea, on the other hand, just stared at his hand and then looked at him with a troubled look.

"I’m Thea. Now what do you want?"

Still questioning him, her expression changed from startled to slightly annoyed. Cold sweat, began trickling down Walter's face and a chill from his spine to his forehead. Mental blocked, nervous and confused to what to say.

"I-I-I just wanted to.. uh.. I... hi!"

If his brain was an engine, it would've blown its gasket as the teen just lost composure and his brain just sending out random words. And like a track skipping, his voice can't stop stuttering and stammering, he can't even form sentences. His mind was failing him, this conversation was doomed.

"Hmm... right. Is there anything else? Because I really have to get going.",

"I-- Sigh... No, nothing.",

"Okay then. Goodbye, Walter."

Thea then left, with Walter just frozen on where he stood. Walter then let out a big sigh as he bumped his head to his locker. Frustrated. He would've thought since Thea's on the rejects of his class, he would've been close to her. But that's his fault on misjudging someone's character by status quo, and not completely knowing and understanding their traits and personality. 

But really, his intentions were pure, he wanted to make friends with her and know her better, but the approach ruined it. Such is his weakness to social interaction to the opposite sex. Maybe he should have at least waited for the right moment, but that was too late to contemplate on it now.

"Oh well… We’ll get them next time, Walter"

Walter sighed again, patting himself on the back. He noticed that Brute and Chipper were none to be found anywhere, if they were then he would've found himself trashed long before he initiated conversation with Thea. At least, he was thankful for that

"Hmm?"

He then saw a white and pink handkerchief on the floor, just facing Thea's locker. He picked it up and dusted it for a bit. He unfolded it a bit, and saw the words "From Althea, with love" embroidered in cursive on the cloth. As he was about to chase Thea to ask her, she was already nowhere to be found. Walter then folded the handkerchief and put it inside his checkered polo. Maybe he'll just return it tomorrow.

Before he could turn around and call it a day. An arm slammed next to his leaning head on the locker. He could only grumble knowing who it was, he was so done with it.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

He said to himself, dismayed that he would call it a day without them popping out of nowhere just to beat the money out of him.

"Alright, alright..."

Walter said it out loud, frustration was evident on his tone. He was in a sour mood, but since he cannot do anything about it, he just resigned to whatever will happen next. Walter was still hung up about that failed introduction earlier.

"Just give me wedgie or a swirly and I can go--home?"

As he turned to whose arm was leaning close to him, he was again startled but quietly this time. Actually, more curious and amazed this time and at the same time, shocked. It was Ailana, smiling widely at him. Her long pink hair, her eyes, her glowing expression, it was awe-inspiring up close.

"Abababababa~ ababa--baba..."

If Walter's brain blew a gasket with Thea, it was like being shredded with Ailana. His jaw, mouth, shaking that he can't even speak. Ailana couldn't help but giggle at his expense, she then placed her hand on his chin to stop his mouth from chattering like a wind-up toy.

"Hey calm down. Didn't mean to startle you. Hi I'm Ailana.",

"...huh."

Walter's face and expression was frozen, like he's about to have a stroke.

"I'm just handing out my card. Here's yours! Please support me when finally get my license!",

"Hai..ah. Hai...ah.",

"Wait. You're the one Marcus was telling me about."

Ailana recognized him. From shock, Walter's expression finally calmed down when Ailana uttered Richie Marcus' name. He was less than pleased to hear his name, even from Ailana herself.

"Yeah you're the one who has notes on the Supernova League, and other Superheroes, right? Walnut Olven.",

"I-It's Walter. And yes, but my notes are just based on my observation. Not really a reliable source. Not to mention, majority of the input were my personal comments/opinions about them. Veeerrry Sloppy."

Walter corrected her politely. Ailana suddenly piqued his curiosity of to why she was interested in his notes. It was just personal notes, not exactly an elaborate database, more so than a reliable nor credible source on Superheroes.

"That's even better! If I am to be a superhero one day, would be a good start to have someone's everyday opinion rather than the media, right? Actually, would you care to walk with me for a while?",

"Well, sure! I'd be glad to."

Ailana may not see it, but Walter was basically smiling from ear to ear at that moment. As they walked through the hallway, they discussed the background, and history of the Supernova League and each giving their own favorite Superheroes and least favorite ones. 

Both of them giving their own opinions on each given Nova. Walter giving his notes to Ailana, and in turn, Ailana actually reading it and querying about his opinions on his recorded data, and even giving her own input. 

\---

As Walter and Ailana walked away, a lonesome figure peeked out behind the vacant space beside the lockers. Thea saw the two off as they disappeared unto the crowd. Shaking her head, she went back to her locker.

Thea walked back to her locker and sorted her things. As she closed the metal door, she glimpsed upon Walter's locker. Thinking about that very awkward introduction earlier, she suddenly spaced out. He was the first person whom cared enough to talk to her ever since she arrived here at Yorktown State University. 

Most people she had ever met had thoroughly avoided her, such as other immigrants from the Yellow Zones were. For Thea to begin her new life in the Metro Zone, this was her major obstacle she needed to overcome. But she was not expecting someone like Walter, someone whom was willing to talk to her, looking past her origins and past the majority of the negativity. 

"..."

Thea just fell silent, thinking about nothing at all. She slung her bag on her shoulders and walked through the now quiet corridor. Thinking about that conversation earlier again, maybe she should have given Walter a chance.

"Had to make it by 9, for my first job."

Looking at her watch, she pulled out a time-piece card where it listed her complete schedule for the week. 

"Huh?"

As she was walking towards the end of the hall. She saw a lone shadow standing by the pillar. As if this shadow was waiting for Thea in particular. 

She shrugged it off as first, averting her attention to it and began to walk at a faster pace, her eyes affixed to the immediate exit. But then just as Thea was about to reach another step, the shadow stood on her way. The red-head became nervous and utterly frozen to where she stood. She couldn't see this man's face but she could feel that this figure was looking down on her.

"Wh-what do you want?"

Thea asked, nervous, a chill crawled up her neck. The shrouded figure then walked into illumination. A student, face familiar to her as she recognized him being in same class as her.

He was tall, about almost the same height as Richie Marcus. He sported a brown spiky hair; a black leather jacket with white embroidery and a steel-plated crest on his back; and baggy pants with combat boots. Almost looking like delinquent. He also had a visible scar that drew from his forehead to his right eye; his right eye's pupil was white and with the lighting, it almost looks like it was glowing.

"--I saw you."

He began to spoke, in a soft but brooding tone. He began walking around Thea, looking directly at her nervous expression while he did. Casting his suspicious glare upon her.

"I saw what you did back there.",

"W-What the hell are you talking abo--"

"The guy threw his balance off, was about to bump you silly. Then you quickly restored his balance, and even caught your things in mid-air with such precision that you made it seem like nothing happened. That takes skill."

The black-jacket stated what he had witnessed earlier. Walter may not noticed it, but Thea did used her ability at that moment. Thea bowed her head, her fringe now shrouds her expression. She could not respond, nor she had an appropriate reaction. She may not answer it, but her silence says he was right otherwise.

"The question now is: are you an ally? Or one of those degenerates from the Yellow Zone?"

The black-jacket teen asked with conviction. He faced Thea, hands in his pocket, waiting for a concrete response from her. His eyes narrowed on her like an interrogator questioning a guilty accused.

"--I'm leaving."

She responded with a blank expression. Her nervous tone, completely faded; on a mindset to hurry out before the situation may escalate any further. Thea did not need to answer to him or anyone, she just got there.

As Thea walked past him, he suddenly brandished an engraved sword from his jacket sleeve in attempt to attack Thea from behind. His right eye now glowing, sign that he is now currently using his innate ability. But before he could even make the full swing of his blade, it was stopped by an invisible force. 

"What the--"

He tried to move his sword, but he felt the blade was being firmly gripped. As he look at the blade, he then saw an armored feminine construct form from nothingness, or rather shedding its cloak from Thea's shadow. This construct was about 7 to 8 feet tall and had a physical form made out of pure energy, contained within an armor. It had a red-glowing pony-tail flailing upwards and pointed feet.

The construct then shoved the blade away and then swung its massive fist towards the black-jacket teen. He smirked as he stood his ground. He clenched his fist and formed his gauntlet on his entire right arm, and then finally forming a kite shield. The shield was solid enough that it repelled the incoming attack.

"Enough."

Thea declared. The construct then retreated to its mistress's side. Thea then turned her head towards the black-jacket teen. Her glowing pupils now visible in the shade.

"Let's make this clear, if you want to push me and punch me around, then do it with your own strength and conviction. But I will warn you and hopefully every 'Hero' you come across, if you do so threaten me or anyone, Human or Novus, with the misuse of your powers then I will obliterate you with everything I have."

Recalling her construct, Thea narrowed her vision to the black-jacket teen. Her eyes now illuminating as bright as before. The teen glanced at his kite shield to see the spot where Thea's construct hit it began distorting the entire shield. Like a piece of paper being crumpled, the shield was warped into an indistinguishable ball of metal.

"This is my first, last and only warning. If you're gonna kill me, do it, I don't have time to be bothered with empty threats."

Turning away, the red-head exited the scene and left the black-jacket teen in the shadows. With his attention on his crumpled shield. He let out a scoff and reverted his armor back to a glove. He could only ponder what was Thea's natural-born power that could've crumpled solid steel like that.

\-------

It is already given that the chosen of the White Bang, the Nova were gifted with supernatural powers of all forms. Whether it would be from mutation, elemental, extra-dimensional, to even cosmic. But alll of these abilities and powers are called upon their medium of power, the Nexus.

The Nexus is the nova's natural energy and life force that encompasses and unlocks various benefactors within them. In which benefactors would include various forms of energy to be harnessed at their disposal. The Nexus manifests by the supernatural glow of their eyes. Usually, if a Nova exhibits his/her abilities, his/her eyes will glow. 

The glow will depend upon their trait and mastery of their ability. And every Nova or Superhero has their own glow color, it's like their own additional unique trait, like DNA. Some Nova even exhibited multi-colored Nexus which means they can harness more than one benefactor. And basically, the brighter and the bigger the glow encompasses, the more powerful the benefactor that Nova will wield. 

Through the Nexus, the nova can also summon their Nex Frame, or their "suits". These suits serves as their alternate forms; it comes with different forms and sizes, forms around their bodies as protection for intense battles. Only full-fledged nova, or Superheroes can acquire them.

\-------

Meanwhile, Walter and Ailana continue their surprisingly engaging conversation. From the class corridors to the gymnasium to the massive track and field venue. They were so into the conversation that they didn't noticed that they had already circled the field in two laps of walking. Exchanging banter left and right regarding the entire nature of Superheroes and their lifestyle. Ailana giving her experience and life as a Novus, and in turn, Walter giving his inputs and experience from a human stand-point. 

During the exchange, Walter didn't even stutter nor awe-struck that he was talking to one of the popular girls. He just talks to her as if she was on his level. While Ailana found it refreshing to have someone talk to her without her partner kissing her feet every minute. Insights, laughs, and aspirations shared without the bother of status quo of both parties.

"Oh!"

The blonde girl noticed the time, it was getting late.

"As much as I love to continue, Walter, I need to go home.",

"Oh! Right, right! I... uh, heh. I was carried away."

Walter was flustered, yet was somehow satisfied. It has been a while since he had someone to talk to, let alone listen to him; and a popular girl no less. It was like a consolation price from that doomed conversation earlier.

"So umm... catch you tomorrow then? I-If that's--I mean if you wanna still talk to me--",

"Hmm?",

"I-I-I mean, maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?"

Walter now begins to stutter, under the nervous impression that he's pushing his luck. But at the same time, hoping that he could talk to her again. He could not even look straight in her eye, he was so flustered by her giggle.

"Here."

The blonde pulled out a gold card from her pocket and offered it to Walter.

"What's this?",

"It's my own personal privilege pass on our manor. Just present the card to the wards then you can gain access.",

"...wow--I...",

"Oh and to answer your question, yes! We can still hang out! Just don't be afraid or shy to approach me. Okay then, gotta go! See ya!"

Walter just froze and was entirely speechless. As Ailana said her goodbyes, he just waved his hand of farewell and silently watched as she made her way out.He looked at the card again. The card was so brilliantly designed with a serial code embedded unto the exterior, and it has weight to it. It was not plastic like one of those credit cards, that's for sure. 

Then a wide and hearty smile drew across his face, he couldn't help it. The shaky hands and knees, the crooked walking pace, he was trying to keep himself from rolling himself on the grass from sheer excitement and happiness. He felt as if he has done something fulfilling today. 

But like it was said earlier, he should take caution, do not expect too much and most certainly do not push his luck. But he could not help but to feeling that particular 2 hours of his time was priceless. Walter put the card into the inner pocket of his polo shirt and shoved off home.

As he exited the field, five silhouettes sat on the far bleachers of the track field. These men watched the whole scene, and followed the two, Walter and Ailana throughout the entirety of their conversation. All of them were less than pleased.

"Hmph..."

The tallest of the five stood up and spat to his side, utterly disgusted by the entire affair.

"That runt pushed his luck. Look at that smile on that pitiful face, makes me wanna rip off his cheek.",

He added, clenching both his teeth and fist with boiling rage.

"Well boss? What're we gon' do abou' it?"

Cracked one of them with a crisp cockney accent, two of the figures have been revealed to be Chipper and Brute.

"Yeah, Richie. Damn shame that our lil' Walnut getting th---uuurgh!"

Before Chipper could utter another word, he suddenly found a large hand clenching his cheek. Being a Novus, Richie Marcus is gifted with a very muscular physique, apart from his enhanced attributes and powers. If he wanted to he could very well tear Chipper's face off.

"Another word and I'll squish your head like an orange."

Richie's eyes were glowing, signifying that his Nexus is active. Which would mean he has the means to kill the two on the spot. With his status, he can get away with it scott-free.

As Boulderdash, apart from his strength and durability, his Nexus allows Richie to utilize kinetic shockwaves and sonic booms with his attacks. With enough force, he could level an entire 5-story building. He can also transfer kinetic energy on any object and make it like a shock wave grenade, but he could only do it on small scale objects; any larger would absolutely drain his entire energy from his body.

"--Not another wise-ass retort, got it?",

"Mmh-Mmh!"

Richie finally loosened his crushing grip and let go of Chipper. The teen hurriedly backed away in terror. Richie's grip was so tight that it actually bruised Chipper's face.

"After the bell rings, bag him. Take him to the school warehouse, then we'll proceed from there. Understood!?"

The angry novus raised his voice on his posse. All 4 of them only replied with a jumbled "Yes Boss" response. And the gang went about their ways, with a little something in store for Walter.

\----------

Another class concluded.

As the last bell rung, Walter hurried himself out of his seat and literally dashed towards the lockers. Outrunning everyone else. It is as if this was the first time he actually felt good going to school, completely ignoring the members of the higher status quo. The teen was full of energy and life, because this was the first time that he was actually looking forward to something. With a big smile on his face, he dashed towards his locker.

"What the---mmmfff!!!"

As energetic and happy as he may be, it would be very very short-lived. Just as Walter was about to open his locker, his vision went completely black all of a sudden. As if the entire surrounding area disappeared in a snap. He was about to assess what was going on, he suddenly something bumped him at the back of his head, with enough force to render him unconscious.

"Kyaah---!"

Moments passed, Walter suddenly heard a scream ringing in his head. He opened his eyes and it was still pitch black. He then felt both his hands and feet was tightly bound. He couldn't even breathe as he felt strangely claustrophobic.

"The runt's awake, bring 'im to boss."

Brute then ripped off the bag that was covering Walter's head. As soon as the bag was off, he let out a huge gasp for air. Overcame with panic, he scanned the surroundings.

"Wha--what's going on!? Where am I?"

The teen was thoroughly disoriented and confused. Panicking to the reason that he was abducted, snatched away from school just like that. With no idea where he was, all he could see was a large group of people surrounding him.

"Quit your whining, get over there!"

Brute and Chipper grabbed him by his collar and shoulder, forcibly marching him towards the center aisle of the warehouse. Walter looked around, there was a considerably sizeable crowd circling around the center like some kind of an underground fighting pit. As they reached the pinnacle, Brute planted his foot on his bum and kicked Walter to the center.

As he was pushed to the center, the crowd began their boisterous activity. Heckling, cussing, and throwing small objects at Walter. He then noticed an unconscious figure with him on the pinnacle, he quickly approached the unconscious one, knelt down and carefully cradled her in his arms. 

The crowd teased and roared with obnoxious wolf-whistling and heckling as he helped the passed out stranger. He turned his back to the crowd and covered the stranger from being stoned by the noisy crowd. Walter used his body to cover her from thrown objects; cans, discarded items, debris, and even rocks.

"Th-Thea!?"

Walter immediately recognized the stranger. She was badly hurt, bruised and injured; beaten into submission. He ran to her side and checked on her.

"P-please no more... I just want to go home..."

Thea softly grunted, she slowly opened her eyes. But her blurred vision obstructed her from recognizing who has her. Walter then noticed her glowing pupils.

"Sh-She's--",

"An Anomalus!"

Before Walter could finish, a loud voice was heard among the obnoxious crowd. The crowd then fell silent as the sound of footsteps approaching the pinnacle, where Walter and Thea was. A profound presence, a presence Walter would want to encounter the least.

"Richie Marcus..."

He grunted as Richie came into view. He knew Richie was an unpleasant person but beating a helpless girl, that's something that a supervillain would do. Walter was at a disbelief that he had sunken that low.

"Well I'm flattered that you know me, a reputation hard-earned. I am after all a Superher--",

"Don't. Dare call yourself a Superhero. What is this!? Beating helpless civilians? You're supposed to be helping people!"

Walter did not even showed fear and shock. He was angry and disgusted by this display, this was completely unacceptable. A huge smirk drew on Richie's face as he turned to the crowd whilst pointing a Walter, utterly doing insulting gestures at him.

"I am all about helping people. That's why I took care of our Anomalus problem. She is from the Yellow Zone after all, and she has that dangerous Nexus emanating from her to boot!"

The boastful superhero explained to Walter, plain and simple.

"She didn't even do anything! She's just an immigrant from there!",

"Oh spare me the heroics, olven. What do you even know about her? You guys never spoke nor got along. Who are you to question my authority as a superhero? Hm? You're not even a Novus, nor a Superhero at that. Who are you to tell that she's innocent?",

"I..."

Walter was left speechless. As much as he abhorred to admit it, Richie Marcus was right. Him and Thea never spoke nor got along yet; it only has been 3 days since they met, yet he was defending her. Adding to the fact that in these times, there was no clear distinction between Anomala and Nova. 

Facts and pointers aside, in his heart, he felt that this was all wrong and really messed up. Sure it has been still 3 days since she entered Yorktown State University, but Walter saw that Thea was trying her best to learn, and live like normal girl. And she was still a student, regardless of where she came from; just abducting her and beating her senseless was just wrong.

"I thought so..."

Richie Marcus scoffed, putting Walter in his place.

"Now then, before you ask, I'll bring you up to speed--you have something that doesn't belong to you."

The novus continued his approach to Walter.

"What? What're you talking about?"

The teen questioned, confused to what was really going on, why was he there in the first place.

"Ailana's card. Give it to me."

Richie answered immediately, completely devoid of any details to why.

"Wh-what? How did you--",

"Getting chummy with new girl huh? I should've known. I'm willing to turn a blind eye and let you have the slip. Just give me her card, and I'll let you go."

The novus stated reaching out his hand. Walter then became hesitant, he cupped his inner pocket and felt the card's contour, it was still sitting in his pocket. But why would he kidnap him over something so trivial?

"Well? I did said it clearly, didn't I? I see no reason to repeat myself. Unless you see a reason for me to take you to the hospital again---in intensive care."

Richie's patience was wearing thin, it was obvious that he didn't want to stay for any minute more. He looked at both Walter and the unconscious Thea, his figure standing tall and his shadow looming before them like foreboding figure. Walter held the card, and looked at Thea. Contemplating on what would be the most important action to be taken now. 

If he was a Novus, he could have challenged Richie. But he was just a human, he cannot hope go against him, let alone fight. But perhaps, he can bargain with him.

"...alright---but under one condition."

Walter slowly stood up and met his eyes with Richie's, despite the novus' intimidating aura, he looked at him straight into the eye to show that he's sincere to what he has to offer. Richie kept quiet with his dagger-like glare. Walter carefully thought about his words and offer he was about to make.

"I give you the card, and we're walking out of here. We, as in me and Thea."

Mustering up his courage and conviction, Walter laid his conditions to Richie, simple and fair. 

"....pfffft--hahahahaha!"

After a brief pause, Richie Marcus suddenly burst into laughing fit with the crowd followed. Him pointing at the teen, gesturing a 'can you believe this guy?' gesture. Walter just looked at them, bemused.

After a spell, the novus suddenly slammed Walter to the ground, face-down. He was done laughing. He then turned him over and and picked him up like a dirt rag. As Richie picked him up, he ripped Walter's polo shirt with his grip. The card easily slid down from his torn shirt. 

"Always the hard way... what the?"

As Richie went to pick up the card, he noticed something underneath it. It was the broken piece of armor Walter had acquired, from the woman in red, just a few days ago. Richie was about to examine it when he felt Walter's hand on his feet. 

Walter was barely conscious, because of the injury he sustained. His body was numb and his face swollen from the impact. Persistent, he dragged and crawled towards Richie Marcus and held his feet.

"Uhh...uuurrrh...--ive it back!"

Walter could not even talk with his torn lip and swollen nose and cheeks. His entire front teeth, shattered and from the looks of it, his skull sustained a frontal fracture on the nose bridge area. He was messed up, but he persisted.

Richie Marcus became furious, as he punted Walter so hard that it sent him flying through the crates. The crowd was oddly silent within the duration of Walter's ordeal, mostly out of fear. Walter was still breathing, but he couldn't move a muscle due to his sustained injuries. 

The Novus approached the battered teen when he suddenly felt someone was stopping him. Thea regained her consciousness, and was holding her arms around Richie Marcus' hips. A futile effort, but Walter need not to get involved in this.

"N-no! Don't hurt him!"

She grunted as she tried to overpower Richie. 

"Why, you--get off!"

The angry novus then began beating Thea with his elbow to make her let go. Thea then summoned her construct to reinforce her grip and somehow help her overpower him. But before she could do it, Richie grabbed her arm and then wrestled her around, followed by a knee to the gut. He then held both her arms and threw her off. 

"Oof!"

He then connects a punch that created a shockwave from it, sending Thea flying to the pile of crates.

"Ow!!! --the hell!?"

The piece of armor began glowing and accumulating heat. It was so hot that it scalded Richie's palm, making him let go of it. His expression changed into shock as he sustained 2nd degree burn on his palm. And with his Nexus durability, he could've withstood over 2000 degrees Celsius of temperature. 

"How in the--no matter. I'm gonna end you now, villain."

Wrapping his handkerchief on his burned palm, Richie Marcus again picked up the scalding-hot armor fragment. His eyes glow and he began imbuing the armor fragment with kinetic energy. If he was gonna make it like a frag grenade, it would be devastating. Seeing Richie prepping the hot frag, made the crowd bail on the spot, they knew better than to get as far as possible when Richie begins to showcase one of his strongest feats.

Although injured, Walter was still conscious. Mustering what was left of his strength, he got up on his knees and saw Richie approaching Thea. He was gonna finish her off on the spot, he has to do something.

"Perfect."

Richie Marcus smirked as he completed imbuing the armor fragment with overloaded kinetic energy. 

"Hmph."

He then lobbed the armor fragment towards the downed Thea. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Summoning all of his strength, Walter then launched himself to obstruct the shock wave grenade's trajectory. But before he could catch it, the armor fragment exploded into a big explosion of shock wave. The explosion completely reduced it into tiny, white-hot frags, like some sort of a fragmentation grenade. 

Walter couldn't hamper its trajectory in time, so he shielded his face and used his body to somehow suppress the blast. The sharp, white-hot fragments easily cut through his arms. Due to it being scalding hot, the tiny fragmentation buried itself on Walter's arm like shards of glass, completely shredding his flesh. 

The force of the blast sent him flying through 2 piles of crates, knocking him unconscious and his right arm, mangled by the frags. Thea was buried by the piles of crates above her. Richie Marcus could get out in time, one of the fragments scratched his cheek so deep that it almost ripped off his face.

"Arrgh! Son of a---!!!"

The novus roared in pain. This was the first serious injury anyone has inflicted on him. Furious, Richie Marcus muscled his way through the obstructing debris whilst walking towards the unconscious Walter.

"You'll pay for this, Olven."

Manifesting tremendous amounts of Nexus energy, Richie formed his superhero suit around him. Assuming his Superhero identity, Boulderdash. He finally snapped, devoid of reason and distinction between villain and ally; nothing but pure, unadulterated rage. He balled up his fist and began channeling energy unto it and as he reached the teen's seemingly lifeless and torn body, he raised his fist.

"Oof!"

Before he could unleash a powerful, quaking shock wave, Boulderdash was slammed to the ground with an unknown force. easily overpowering him. He was hit so sudden that this unseen force hit him with a blink of an eye. The force was so strong that he was sent splat on the floor, like he has been hit by a train crashing from orbit going mach 50.

Then from above, something or someone landed in front of Boulderdash. Sounds of a thousand chirping can be heard, lightning. As Boulderdash recovered, he found a tall and armored feminine figure standing over him. 

"Who the hell---???"

She dons armored arms and legs and a mechanical helmet with a glaring red visor; series of red lines drew her entire body like a network of power lines; had a sleek red suit and overalls. The Woman in Red...


	3. Crossroads

Chapter 3: Crossroads

What happened?

I feel... conscious? But my body feels numb. 

I feel the overwhelming pain palpitating throughout my body. 

I wanted to groan, even scream. I can't even open my mouth to let it out.

Little by little, I try to move my fingers by I can only twitch it at best. 

So far, so good…

I should let go by now, and just let death claim me. But somehow a part of me was still fighting. 

I was in so much pain, lying on a puddle of my own blood. I guess I was stubborn as I deemed myself to be.

As my sense of touch began returning on my fingertips. The palpitating, twitching pain began beating on my nerves like a wild fire spreading through a forest of wick.

My vision was too narrow and sight blurry. But I can see my mangled right arm resting beside me. I can still twitch my finger tips on on my battered limb. 

Suddenly, I noticed the fragmentation that shredded my flesh began... "sinking" into my destroyed limb.

It was so blurry but I feel each of the painful shards digging through my mangled flesh. As if... they are all... merging with me. 

It was indistinguishable, maybe I was hallucinating from the pain? But I can feel it. It feels weird.

I try to open my eyes just a little bit. I can still feel my face swollen and numb. 

It was a blur but I can feel... a familiar and strong presence before me.

I try to open my eyes but I didn't have to know who was it.

She came for me…

My strength is fading, I felt content yet not complacent. Again, my consciousness drifted off.

\--------

Boulderdash has finally snapped and transformed. For a superhero, he was absurdly vain about his self-image that he would lash out to anyone who would dare so much as to tamper it in the slightest. This was the reason why he was withheld on any Superhero organizations, and was forced to work on his own. 

Using his status alone, he built up popularity in his own school to feed is utterly insatiable need for attention. Consolidating considerable amount of influence throughout the campus that he easily trampled rival Nova/Superheroes within the entire student body. But for how long is he going to keep the torch held up high? How far will his vanity take him?

With the sudden arrival of the Woman in Red, things had gotten blurry for him. He did not know who she was, but her presence alone struck deep in his seemingly impenetrable ego. He did not know whether she was a Hero or Villain, but the apparent sense of dread he was feeling spoke in tremendous volumes.

"...!"

As the Woman in Red looked to inspect Walter, She quickly noticed the poor teen's arm being warped. Assimilated by a black matter being formed on the numerous frags lodged into his flesh. The Woman in Red picked up one of the shards littered near Walter, the very same foreign object that was being merged unto his arm.

"..."

The Woman in Red did not utter a word, but her soft mumble tells a different tale. As she scanned the shard with her helm's heads up display. It was then she realized that the foreign shard came from her suit or armor or rather used to be. It bore the same composition, down to its basic element.

Not wasting any second, she waved her hand and brought up a small holographic console. She pressed a trifecta combination of keys, and then a small circular device materialized on her palm. She then jabbed the device unto Walter's right shoulder. The device then began to beep to life as it channeled a current of unknown energy unto his arm. It was somehow quelling or suppressing the black matter's assimilation process.

"HEY!!!"

Boulderdash roared behind the Woman in Red, on the gesture that he was being ignored. 

"..."

She stayed her tongue, not even uttering a word worth hearing. Instead she continue to tend to Walter's condition. To a being like her, he was not even worth an attention.

"Oh? Ignoring me, huh? Well then. 'Guess this is just as understandable."

Ticked off, Boulderdash began accumulating mass amounts of energy. His arms buzzing with condensed kinetic energy. Gritting his teeth in pure, unadulterated anger, he was hell bent on leveling everything around him.

"Getting in my way--I ought to put you in your--"

Boulderdash began winding up his incoming massive attack. His arms looked like it has reached its critical mass, and just one breath away from unleashing hell. But before he could perform it, he felt the accumulated kinetic energy snuffed out in an instant.

"What--"

The Woman in Red appeared before him before he could even blink, she was standing inches towards him. Her palm was held his fist in an eased grip, as if just touching it. If he were to attack now, it would be worthless; as he needed to accumulate kinetic energy first before an attack.

Before the disgruntled superhero could take another breath, he saw the Woman in Red's palm inching towards his chest. He could not react in time, it was so fast that a second has not even passed yet. She was going for an attack, but Boulderdash cannot react in a split-second’s time. As her palm touched his chest, he suddenly disappeared on the spot. Boulderdash was sent flying out the warehouse. 

He was sent flying through five city blocks until he finally plunged through the harbor. With just a barely even applying force, he was sent flying hundreds of kilometers from where he stood. And all it took was a touch.

Meanwhile, Boulderdash's unconscious body laid beaten and and trashed on a pile of debris. As if karma itself descended in a physical form, he mirrored what he did to Thea just a few moments ago. They say that karma can strike you at any time, but it arrived before Boulderdash can even expect it coming; in a form of the Woman in Red. 

And all it took was one effortless feat to send him flying through a vast distance. This feat emphasized the difference in power between the two of them. The Woman in Red was someone untouchable compared to Boulderdash.

Though the distance of Boulderdash's trajectory barely pronounced her strength, the damage dealt to both the environment and to him spoke for itself. His Nex Frame or suit was completely obliterated with an apparent hand print on his torso. If she does so exert an effort, Richie Marcus would have ceased to exist before he even reached awareness.

Now that the nuisance has been dealt with, the Woman in Red turned her attention back at the beaten Walter. His current state was not getting any better, the black matter had began persisting its advance. The assimilation has completely mutated his right arm, from human to a technological amalgamation of flesh and steel.

"..."

She let out a soft sigh underneath her visor. It would seem she has no option left. To prevent the assimilation, she would need to proceed to a more complicated procedure. So, she laid her arms underneath Walter's body and carefully lifted him up; cradling him safe in her arms.

\-----

"Mmmh..."

Walter moaned, a sign of life as he was coming to again.

"Ugh..."

After what seemed like a day without consciousness, Walter was finally waking up for the first time in what seemed like hours. As he come to, he felt as if he was floating from where he was lying lax on. He brushed it off as maybe a daze of some sort. His eye lids still felt heavy, his strength was still dim and was still under the influence of a deep fatigue.

"What--what---"

Eyes now wide open, Walter was taken aback by everything before him. He was still in the school warehouse but everything, from where he was to the far horizon, was completely enveloped in black and white, a monochrome void. With everything and everyone but him were stuck in suspended animation.

"Is this the after-life...? Am I in Limbo--am I dead?"

Walter asked himself, he was about to panic. But the strange sense of tranquility somehow calmed him down a bit. As he was about to get up, he noticed that he was actually floating and not just because he was dazed. He was lying down on a transparent holographic slab, mimicking a bed and riddled with glyphs.

"Hawawa--oof!"

Panic began to take hold, with his sudden movement, he fell down where he lied. Hyperventilating and on the brink of a breakdown. As he lifted his right arm to cup his face, his expression went from bad to worse.

"Aahh!!! What--what's happening!?"

His right arm was not what it once was. Instead of flesh and bone, it was now more machine made out of black steel plates and dark and red matter-like material. He tried moving his fingers on it and even ran his left hand on it; surprising enough, this new arm of his felt like a normal arm, it did not felt like a prosthetic limb at all.

"Huh..?"

More curious now than panicked, Walter patted himself all over. Other than the majority of the right side of his torso, he seemed okay. He picked himself up and looked around this odd dimension.

"Where am I? What happened to me?"

Walter continue to question, still at a disbelief to what he was witnessing.

"You survived.",

"What?"

Before he could take another step further, Walter was startled by the sudden appearance of the Woman in Red.

"It's you... from last time."

Walter was quick to recognized her guise, though he didn't knew her name.

"Who are you? What is this place? What--"

Again, his queries began to flood his mind; the Woman in Red reached out her hand and grabbed Walter's assimilated right arm.

"She feels... warm."

Walter was slightly flushed to have felt her touch for the first time. 

"Hmmm..."

Furling her helmet into her suit mechanism, she again revealed her full facial features to Walter. But her glowing complexion and pearlescent hair made it hard for him to recognize her. But this confirmed that the Woman in Red was not from their school. She was an entirely different person, or at least what he thought she was.

After a brief inspection, the Woman in Red went back to her station that comprised of multiple floating and transparent consoles and keys. Furiously typing strings of multiple algorithms and data, so fast that even her fingers were projecting after-images. Countless calculations and data typed in an alien language flood her screens in a matter of seconds.

"Where are you now, is the invisible domain of frozen time. A parallel thread of space, a hyperdimension. You've been sleeping exactly 72 hours in real time---",

"Wait wait wait! Frozen time? Parallel thread? Three days!?"

As she was entertaining his query one-by-one, he abruptly interrupts. Which made her stop typing and just glare at Walter with a brow raised. He could only cover his mouth for the sudden rude remark.

"--sorry.",

Ashamed for butting in, he quickly apologized for the rude gesture.

"Anyway, yes, frozen time. Because in this thread of space, the time continuum is void and nil. There is no flow of time here. Thread because even though it looked like it encompasses the entire area, there are still borders. This thread of space is no larger than a normal room."

The Woman in Red did her best to give Walter her explanation whilst typing on her console, despite her being very occupied at the moment she continued.

"--to get to the point, you being here is the least of your worries. That assimilation or what's left of that arm of your is what you should be worried about."

She concluded as Walter inspected his assimilated arm for the second time. Clenching his fist and running his fingers through the flowing red lines that seem to palpitate with an unknown kind of energy. Akin exposed vectors of blood vessels or nerves, he could definitely tell from the smallest detail that it was being pumped with blood and something else.

"What... happened, exactly? To my arm, I mean. Am I--"

His curiosity rang once more, he needed to know more if he was going to be fine. But before he could finish, the Woman in Red suddenly threw him an object. Just less than a blink of an eye, he caught it as if he knew where will it hit.

With the speed of the object thrown, it could've hit him square on the face. But it did not, thanks to his newly-found reflex. A reflex that also seem to even sync with his perception.

"Recognize that?"

The Woman in Red asked, pausing for a moment and turning her attention to Walter. He opened his palm and looked at the item closely. It was the missing half of the crest that Richie destroyed,the one he found on the day him and the Woman in Red first met.

"Any mortal soul it would touch that would have their flesh seared through the bone."

She added, the sudden statement made Walter almost drop it in surprise.

"What!? But... I don't feel anything. It looks like a plain object to me."

He tried gripping the crest from both hands, but not a slightest prick of heat was felt.

"Exactly the case. This is the first time I've seen the Mantra actually accepting a mortal soul to touch it--let alone assimilate.",

"Mantra?",

"Yes, that's what your arm is. And that's what I am."

Said the Woman in Red in affirmation. The response was too vague, it did not made any sense at all to Walter. He could only scratch his head with the terms she was throwing left and right, if only she could elaborate more.

"So you're saying... you're neither Novus nor Human?",

"The Mantra, is a collective entirety of universes beyond. The God Particle, life beyond life, and the building block of the universe. Think of it as... technology. Like technology, it has its use but for the highest cause--beyond good and evil. Can be either Sentient or not, but it's very very unpredictable even to me."

She said as if being read it on a book. Walter did not followed at all, her explanations are just too complex for a human such as himself to understand all at once. He could only shake his head in response. 

From what he understood, basically, his arm was now assimilated as a piece of technology beyond mortal comprehension. A technology that was used as a building block of the universe. A technology that solely exist to be the foundation of existence itself.

"But--what... this... ugh."

He was so confused and flustered to the point where he could not even form audible sentences.

"Just put somehow, in some odd method, someone has managed to use the searing fragment, and stab it on your arm. In simple terms, simply put, part of me is now part of you. Now, hold out your arm."

The Woman in Red ordered. It would seem that she was not in the mood to enlighten Walter. It was just too difficult to grasp, given his current state. Giving up on his queries, Walter just did what he was told. He did not thought that mere mundane questions would improve his situation to the slightest.

She seemed more knowledgeable on the matter and his current condition than he was. So instead of obstructing any further, he thought it would be best to let her do the appropriate measures. After all, from the looks of it messing around with it might cause dangerous consequences.

She went back to her work station again and typed the few remaining data and algorithms before concluding. From the holographic console, materialized a compact device of compact and complicated technology. It was about roughly the size of Walter's fist.

She grabbed his assimilated right arm and slid the device at the back of his palm. The device unfurled to life as it formed protective assembly of plates all over Walter's assimilated arm. Similar to how Superheroes form their Nex Frame or suit.

"What's this?",

"The Finite Nullifier. This device should hamper and suppress the assimilation process by 98.5% and completely block it from reaching your brain.",

"That's a pretty effective for a suppression. But what will happen if it fails and the... assimilation reaches my brain?"

Walter followed up his question as the Woman in Red responded with a brief pause.

"Remember the abomination that I fought when we first met?"

She responded. The response made Walter cast a rather grim look at the Woman in Red. Walter thought about it, and it all became clear to him.

"...so I'm to be end up like that?"

Just when it could not get any worse, Walter could not help but just resign to this inevitability.

"Perhaps, that's only one of the many plausible outcomes. But its immediate effect may take hold soon enough, such as unlocking a dormant feat or maybe consume you from the inside-out. Like I said, the Mantra is thoroughly unpredictable.",

"That's not very reassuring.",

"I never said it was. Until I deduct the root, you're gonna have to live with it."

The Woman in Red immediately shot him down with a scolding with his rebuttal.

"--sorry."

Embarrassed, dismayed, Walter could only awkwardly apologized.

"Until I can find a way to extract or stop the assimilation, we can only do so much as to suppress it. We can never tell what it can do, or what the assimilation can consume or accept."

With a swipe of her hand, the Woman in Red sorted her entire work station. She then approached Walter and made one last quick inspection of his right arm. It would seem that the Finite Nullifier and the Suppressor were all working as intended, but for how long?

"I would enlighten you further, but 72 hours is long enough for you to stay here in the frozen time continuum. Time for you to go back."

She raised her hand and touched the middle of his forehead with her thumb. It was now time to send Walter off, any more will create a paradox hole in this timeline. But before she could proceed, Walter grabbed her arm, startling her a bit.

"Wait."

The two then met each other's eyes. Walter thought to seize the opportunity to know one thing about her before he goes back in real time. She had done so much and yet he has yet to know who or what she really was.

"Will you at least tell me your name? When can I see you again?"

His vision was now slowly blurring. He felt his body floating and being drained of strength. His bodily functions shutting off one-by-one like light bulbs dying off.

"Soon, I will come find you. My nam...--is---A-th------a---"

Before Walter could hear her name, his hearing was already dulled. He only heard very vague syllables. The rest were indistinguishable and muffled echoes.

"Atha..."

He muttered as his consciousness again faded. But unlike the last time, it wasn't as discomforting.

\-------

"Ah!"

Walter felt a sudden jolt as he woke up, in a snap. He sat up gasping for air, his chest tight and his head heavy. As if he was just pulled out of safety from drowning.

He then patted himself all over to check on his body. Thankfully, he was still in one piece. His new right arm was still present, he wished that moment that it had been all a bad dream.

"What time is--oh!"

As he was about to reach for his watch, the device on his new arm flashed an intricate holographic console around his arm, similar to Atha's workstation. It projected a holo-watch that was set in real time. Walter carefully fiddled with the holographic console.

"8:01 pm... talk about convenience."

Walter thought in amazement as he interacted with the console. It seem that it was not built just to suppress he assimilation but it also functions as an advanced personal holo-console too. Maybe even more advanced than the current HoloPad that was all the rage nowadays.

"This is nice and all but how am I gonna explain this to my par--ah!"

Again, the device triggered its function, catching him off-guard once again. The plates and the complicated frame of his new arm compacted, furled and reassembled themselves to form a simulated human flesh. With the daunting black coat faded into a different color, matching his own skin complexion. Although, the red lines were still visible and some parts untouched.

"She was right. It IS unpredictable."

Just nodding it off, Walter finally picked himself up. He was unconscious for 3 days in hyperdimension. But it was only a minute passed in the real world.

Walter walked 3 steps forward, and he stumbled upon his bag. Now torn and worn because of the ensued disaster earlier. He opened his torn bag and found his notebook, thankfully unscathed. He salvaged what’s left of his things and laid out his torn bag. He then pulled out both of his shoelaces off his footwear and tied it to the worn bag, creating a make-shift knapsack.

As he was trying to recall his whereabouts prior to meeting Atha, the Woman in Red, or at least from what he heard her name was, a thought struck him like a brick. He remembered the events beforehand. All playing in his mind like a mental film movie.

"Oh my god, Thea!"

Walter immediately bolted off to the pile of debris, and quickly dug through the rubble with his bare hands.

"Thea! Thea..!"

He yelled as he cleared one debris at a time. As he went on, he finally found Thea’s unconscious body. Buried and pinned beneath massive crates. Without hesitation, and with zero effort at all, he lifted the massive crates and threw them aside. 

These massive crates were 10 times heavier than him yet he just lifted them off like they were cardboard boxes. He did not noticed nor paid attention to what he just did. His mindset at the time was to get her to safety.

"Thea? Thea! Hey! Wake up!"

Walter elevated her body and checked her pulse and breathing. She was out cold and covered in bruises, but she was still breathing. Not before long, police and ambulance sirens were heard approaching from the distance.

"Hold on, Thea."

Carefully, he carried the unconscious red-head in his arms. He quickly rushed outside to meet with the paramedics and authorities gathering outside the warehouse. The medics on the scene quickly took Thea on a stretcher and prepared her to be boarded on the ambulance.

After a brief questioning by the authorities on the scene, Walter followed the ambulance to the hospital as they rushed Thea on the emergency room. He anxiously waited in the hospital hallway as the doctors worked on Thea's immediate care. An hour passed, the attending doctors finally emerged out of the room, concluding their treatment procedure.

"Is she gonna be okay, doc?",

"She sustained serious injury, fragmented ribs and a broken arm at first. But thanks to her Nexus energy, it repaired most of the damage and dire injury she sustained."

The doctor stated as she looked at her papers, Walter could only sigh with relief with her speedy recovery.

"You're with her, right? Does she have family members or relatives to contact to?"

The doctor asked the teen but He could not recall that she had relatives or guardian present at the moment.

"I... don't know. She's new in town. Is she gonna be fine?",

"--she a novus?"

He hesitated for a brief moment when he heard the question. But he was not gonna deny Thea her privileges. It did not matter to him where she was born or grew up, she was a Novus to him.

"I--yes! She is. I can vouch for her."

He stuttered a bit, but subtle enough not to be noticed by the doctor. The doctor then looked at him with her brow raised and a slight smirk. Walter gulped his spit, nervous that the doctor might suspect her identity.

"So... are you perchance, her lover~?"

Asked the doctor as she rested her hands on her hips, looking at Walter with a snide expression.

"Wha-wha-what?! No! No--I mean she is beautifu--I mean, no I--argh!"

Walter found himself thoroughly flustered and stuttering, stumbling through his words. Much to the amusement of the doctor. He was easily flustered, and easily teased.

"Hmhmhm... Oh relax, kid. I'm just teasing you. But I can tell, you went to all sorts of trouble just to help her. That is so sweet~"

She commended him for his effort, although Walter could not respond properly as he was still blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Back on the matter, yes, she'll be fine. She would need plenty of rest. Exhausting that much Nexus energy has fatigued her.",

"Thank you, doc.",

"You are welcome, prince charming~",

"Please, stop..."

After concluding with his meeting with the attending doctor, the teen then peeped through the glass slot of the door to see Thea resting soundly. He could only sigh as he cast a worried look on her. But despite all that, he was happy that she was safe.

The night was getting late, Walter picked up what was left of his things and head on home. On the way back, he could only think of visiting her tomorrow night or after class. He thought she could use some company, and maybe another opportunity to introduce himself again.

\-----

As he reached his house, Walter's head bumped the top of the doorway.

"Ow! What the hell?"

It immediately bothered Walter, wasn't the door way taller than he was? He checked to see if there's an elevated step that he did not noticed, if his shoes' sole was thick or something. None of the given were found, his height definitely increased. Before he could bother with the issue further, as he stepped inside he heard a very familiar call.

"Walty-kins? Is that you?"

A gentle and motherly voice was heard across the living room.

"Yeah! I'm home, mom!"

He responded promptly. As he stepped in further, two weary and familiar faces welcomed him home. A beautiful buxom lady and a stern-looking gentleman. The lady gave him a big hug while the gentleman crossed his arms while staring daggers at him.

"Mom, Dad...",

"Don't 'Mom, Dad...' me, young man. Where have you been?"

Walter's father sounded a bit furious, he has once again went home pass curfew time.

"Oh hush, dear! Our little boy is tired.",

"Mom...",

"You keep doting him like that, he's gonna be spoiled!"

Before any more statement thrown, Walter resigned to the sofa and sat down.

"I'm sorry, just came from the hospital--",

"What!? What happened? Oh goodness did you get in a fight again? Were you injured? Sick?",

"Sweetie, please let the man finish talking."

A typical scenario on the Olven household. Usually, Walter's parents are always assuming the what, where and why of everything he has been doing. Since he was their only child, both his parents doted him like no tomorrow.

"No, no! Friend of mine got injured on a crossfire between some superhero and villain. I helped rush her to the hospital."

Walter explained to his parents. Though made up, it might be the best choice for now. After all, if he reveals everything that had transpired, they might go ballistic beyond reason.

"Wait, did you say... 'her'?"

His mother gasped, as the couple looked at each other in both excitement and shock.

"...yeah?",

"Ooohoho! Did you hear that, sweetie? Our boy's dating!",

"Who is this girl!? Oh dear, I don’t think I have prepared my heart to this!",

"What!? Oh no... not you guys too!"

Walter groaned as he cupped his face with his palm. He should have figured that they would derail the conversation sooner or later. The conversation went on for quite some time, until it was finally time to call it a night.

"Good night, dear!",

"Alright, mom!"

Removing his top, Walter hastily flopped his body on the bed. It really has been a long day. Probably the longest day of his life so far. He stared dead at the ceiling, as he thought about the events that had happened on this day.

"I lost Ailana's card after all that. Maybe I'll just talk to her about it tomorrow."

He thought to himself. Even after the incident, he had hoped that Ailana's card would still be somewhere in the warehouse. But it was no use on dwelling on it now.

"...I should also pay Thea a visit. She could use some company. I should get some bouquet on mom's flower shop to help her get better, cheer her up."

He observed his right arm again, still assuming a pseudo-disguise. Although he was looking at his new arm, his mind was being flooded with thoughts about Thea. He was worried about her regardless of her speedy recovery and he did not know why, he could only thought about the teasing earlier.

"Why do they even think that we're together? I mean... she is pretty, smart and she looks adorable without he glass--"

Before he could finish the thought, his face lit bright red again. He was so flustered that he smothered his face with his pillow. As if to hide his embarrassing expression to someone.

"Aaaarrrgghh...! What the hell am I saying!?"

Walter screamed while being muffled by his pillow. Strongly denying what he was feeling at the moment. He smiled at the happy thought, after all, even before that incident with Richie Marcus, he had originally planned to talk to her again. He hoped that she would not be as hostile as last time, now that he has mustered up some confidence and courage to talk to her.

With his priority set for tomorrow, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

\-----

The alarm clock rings but the sun's rays were nowhere to be found. Cold but not damp, enough to pin a person comfortably on his bed. It was a rainy morning of 7 am. As Walter slowly opened his eyes, he felt as if his body was being fueled with energy, invigorated by a well-rested sleep. Though still in just woken up, he felt strangely energetic.

He was still in a mood to snooze but he couldn't. He picked up his shirt and stood in front of the mirror. His eyes were suddenly sprang wide open with disbelief. 

"Holy..."

Before he could pull down his shirt, he noticed a drastic change in his physique. From flabby and out of shape, to chiseled and super toned. Clad with lean muscles like that of a Greek colossus or a model, or even an Olympic athlete.

He scratched his eyes as he did a double take in front of the mirror. He immediately darted towards his bathroom and furiously splashed his face with running water. Walter needed to make sure that he was wide awake.

He grabbed his towel and just as he washed his face, he thoroughly wiped it as if he's smudging his face off. Walter once again stood before the mirror, it was no daze nor dream, nor hallucination. His physique was ripped.

"But how..."

He was speechless. He noticed that the red lines on his right arm now drew across his body. But not as worse as his right arm, must be a residual assimilation.

It may have been suppressed but the small percentage was enough for it to persist. He panicked at first, but after taking one good look at it, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He didn't feel any pain nor discomfort, other than being conscious about his new body morph.

"Hmm..."

The curious teen tried flexing a bit, and poking his muscles. They were solid as steel, pectorals, lats, abdomen, shoulders, not a trace of fat was pinched. It would seem the assimilation has drastically accelerated his metabolism and muscle growth in one night.

"...I think I can get used to this."

He uttered as he continued flexing, curiosity turned pride. Suddenly, he was startled by a knock on his door. It dawned to him that he still had to go to school.

"Walty-kins! It's almost 8! Are you awake?"

Walter's mother called from the other side of the door. He hurriedly rushed to his closet to grab some fresh clothes. He can worry about his physique later, his priorities take precedence.

"Y-yeah! Just a minute!"

He hurriedly put on his school uniform and fixed his short do.

"Are you alright in there, dear?"

His mother continue to ask him on the other side of the door. It looked like a minute more and she would make her way in by unlocking the door. Walter now found his polo a bit tighter on the chest area due to his bulging pectorals. It felt like his clothes shrunk after the change.

As soon as he put on his shoes, he made his way out. Once out, he gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek as a morning gesture, and rushed on the dinner table. Rushing his morning routine because of that earlier incident.

"Breakfast first, dear!"

His mother voiced a reminder. It was 7:40 am already, it would take him an hour to wait for the sky tram, so he was on the rush. At this point, he would have wrestle through the rush hour.

As he reached the table, he took his plate of bacon and eggs with toast and wrapped the sunny-side up with the strips of bacon, then downed it with one gulp. Walter left the toast hanging on his mouth as he slung his knapsack over his shoulder. He could not afford another minute.

"Bye Mom---!",

"Please, take care!"

Before he could hear his mother's response, he was already out the door..

\---

As Walter rushed his way towards the sky tram station, his attention was at the holo-watch projected on his wrist. It was 7:43 am, all he could think about was how late is he gonna be when he arrives at school. He could not afford another detention, or it will affect his good merit in school.

"--oof!!!"

Walter's body suddenly bumped on what seemed to be a solid wall. 

"What?"

He was about to apologize when he was struck with disbelief. He was already in front of his school. And the thing that he bumped to earlier was one of the pillars of the entrance gate to the campus.

"D-did it change address, or..."

Walter looked around, he was utterly flabbergasted that he was attracting some attention of other students passing by him.

"No, no... same street, same uniforms, same name--- this is my school!"

He thought to himself, confused. He looked at his holo-watch and it was only 3 seconds passed. How did he get there so fast that it seemed like only a few steps since he left his house? Much less arrive exactly in front of the school. And it was not like the way from his house to York State University was in a linear direction.

It would seem that he just traveled so fast that his perception lagged before it can even process. Before he could pry any further, the school bell rang and it was time for class. Walter thought he should really avoid getting distracted.

\---

In class, during the teacher's lecture, almost half of the class' attention were being directed at Walter. Most of them were awe-stricken by the ongoing commotion. Even Ailana, whom was present and sitting beside Walter, was speechless to what she was witnessing.

Soon the entire class' attention was now at the intriguing commotion at Walter's desk. It did not took long before the teacher finally notice it. He was prepared to spite on Walter as if it was part of his job.

"What's going there?!"

The teacher yelled at the class. He noticed the center of the commotion was point towards Walter Olven. As he prepared to march towards him, he too was drawn in.

"Mr. Olven! What is going o--ah!"

Before he could give the teen an earful, the teacher found himself shocked. On his desk, Walter was flipping pages and writing important notes at a lightning-fast pace at the same time. It was so fast that it was like watching an enactment of how a supercomputer process a load of data in a short span of time.

As he finished two large textbooks, he finally noticed the attention directed at him. All of them had their faces agape in shock. He raised his brow as he looked back with a bewildered expression

"...What?"

Baffled,Walter voiced his concern. The air was filled with uncomfortable silence, as they all stared at him like they are staring at a new museum exhibit or attraction. Even the teacher present was drawn to him.

"What!?"

He asked again, now more annoyed by the excessive attention. With that, the class seem to snap out of their trance-like stare. The class resumed as normal.

\---

Throughout the class hours, it had been rather uncomfortable for Walter. He could feel as if his classmates were catching glances at him, on and off. He was used to being teased around, but this was different. Regardless to say, it scares him a bit.

But to Ailana, her attention was glued to Walter through and through. She noticed the changes he had underwent, from his outlook to his mannerisms. She was curious otherwise, until eventually curiosity turned to admiration. And there was no doubt about it, she thinks Walter had finally became a Novus like her.

After class, Ailana hurriedly packed her things on her locker. She then hurriedly went towards Walter's locker, see if he was still there. But as she close in, she was forcefully bumped by two hooligans making their way also towards him.

"Ow! Hey!"

She grunted as these hooligans just bumped and ignored her like she was a nobody. She was about to tell them off, but the two had already initiated conversation with Walter. But Walter seemed to have brushed them off, as he was not interested in humoring them.

Walter was about to wrap up, his senses then suddenly sent out a danger signal. He sensed two presences, familiar ones at that, approaching him. Normally he would hurry about his business, but now he was calm and indifferent; with his new powers, there was nothing to fear anymore.

Just as he stood up to close his locker, the locker door was slammed shut by Brute. A supposed primer for his daily beating. But instead of taking it, he ignored it like it was supposed to happen. He turned around, and threw his padlock up and over his shoulder without looking. 

"Yeowch!"

The padlock hit Chipper's head and slid through the lock on the tiny slot of his locker door. It was a one out of a thousand probability to pull off something like that, yet Walter just did it naturally. He did not intend to show off like that, but just once would not hurt.

The teen continue to ignore the two bullies, and held his bouquet meant for Thea close to him. The two hooligans did not like this nonchalance, not one bit. The two then marched towards him again with their fists balled and bent on giving him the beating of his life.

"Why you smug little--rrgh! Hrgh!"

Chipper quickly reached out his hand to grab him and force him to turn around. But he did not budged an inch and just kept walking on a normal pace. He could not even anchor him to stop, he was being dragged by the seemingly unstoppable momentum by Walter.

"Don't just stand there! Help me, you dolt!"

Yelling at his partner, both bullies grabbed Walter by the shoulder. But even at their full effort, they could not hamper his pace. It was like trying to stop a very slow-moving train by hand, it was utterly useless.

The students gathered around them, watched in amusement as the two bullies fail in every effort exerted. It was like watching a funny video on the internet right in front of you. Grumbling in frustration, Brute picked up a chair from a nearby classroom and barreled at Walter in full speed.

"Ou' the way!"

He roared as he close in, Chipper quickly moved out of the way. The onlookers quickly steered clear too as things were about to get ugly. Unfortunately, it was a pathetic move to escalate it like this.

"Arrgh...!!!"

The two bullies were sent flying backwards. As the chair made contact with Walter's back, instead of breaking or bending, the chair and Brute himself was blown away by the same amount of force and momentum he applied. The supposed impact was redirected and repelled by an invisible force.

The impact incapacitated both Chipper and Brute. Walter then finally stopped on his tracks and looked at both of his bullies, with eyes looking down on them like he was looking at littered gutter trash.With his newly-found power, Walter not only changed physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

"If you're thinking of putting me to the ground like you guys always do, then let that speak for itself. I was always helpless, now, I have the means to go up against it. I would return the favor but seeing you like that is enough."

Walter said with a stern stance and with an aura of intimidation.

"I'm not one to rub it on your faces. But the sooner you accept reality, the better we can move on. Otherwise, keep trying.",

"...wait!"

As Walter was about to go on his way, he paused as he heard Chipper called him.

"There's no denying it, with your power--you r---eally are the one who beat Richie."

Chipper struggled to even stand up straight. The impact really did a number on them, despite Walter not even lifting a finger. He did not object to the claim that he was responsible for beating up Richie either.

"...but you don't get it... word of Richie Marcus' defeat had already reached the entire school... They have already made their move."

The bruised bully added, he was about to regain his footing but he suddenly fell down on his knees. Walter's curiosity was piqued as Chipper mentioned 'they'. Who could possibly hold a higher hierarchy than Richie Marcus?

"'They'?",

"The Nova Reform... The underground school administration. Wanna know why we ordinary citizens are allowed to go to school? It's because Richie fought for our rights to attend the same school as the nova. He was the only brave enough to go up against them... and he chose to rule the school to keep both us and the nova in check.”

Chipper continued, crawling to the nearby locker to prop himself up. Ailana was also still present at the scene, though at the distance. Walter could not helped but feel intrigued by this group.

"Nova Reform? What're you talking about?",

"I don't know much about them personally, but from what Richie told us, they are a group of elitist nova, who once attempted to reform our curriculum exclusive to the nova only. Richie was the only one who stood against them and won. That's how he became a full-fledged superhero."

Although in a dull and hopeless tone, he continued his story.

"...that's how he protected the integrity of the school. He kept us all in line, humans and nova---"

Chipper looked at Walter with his teary eyes and a scorned look, he stood up once again and limped himself towards him.

"--without Richie, we're prey out in the open! That's what you did!"

He then grabbed Walter by the scuff of his collar that he ripped on his buttons. From the crowd, a tall and slender figure made her way through. This silhouette towered over every person she loomed over. As this figure passed through Ailana, she felt a tingling and frightening aura.

"--you endangered us! That's what you did! You're the one who needs a reality che---AAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

Before Chipper could utter another word, his neck was suddenly coiled by a long and scaly tail. With zero effort, he was thrown by this tail away from Walter. Like being snatched by something monstrous in the crowd.

"I think he already covered the introduction. Sloppy, but I'll accept it."

A sultry tone spoke from the crowd. The silhouette emerged and made herself seen. She stood confidently, exuding an aura of pride before Walter.

This silhouette wore a power-dress blazer and a pencil skirt, signify that she was one of the upper class students; had a very statuesque figure, taller than Walter and everybody else present. She has a fair complexion with a long braided blonde hair. Her reptilian tail slowly being retracted from her back.

Walter's expression did not flinched, but he recognized this lady. She was listed on his notebook as one of the Nova enrolled on his school. One of the most dangerous ones, in fact.

"Siegra Nidhogg, or Wyva the Dragoness.",

"Ah... how flattering to be recognized. Charmed. I suppose those flowers are for me?"

The sultry lady giggled, flattered by his gesture thinking the bouquet was for her. As she walked towards Walter, Ailana hurriedly pushed her way towards the front of the crowd. Just in case things get out of hand, she was ready to jump on Walter's aid.

Siegra drew her face closer, and smelled the sweet and soothing fragrance of Walter's bouquet. Whilst also sniffing Walter very subtly. Tulips all laced together with lavender, carefully arranged and cared for to maintain their fresh look. He was intent on bringing roses, but his mother personally picked it for him.

"What do you want?"

Walter asked, he was getting impatient as he had places to be. So he cut to the chase.

"Mhm... Well as that low-life's been saying, unfortunate news of Mr. Marcus' defeat as reached our attention."

The lady circled Walter as if she was sniffing him of traces of fear, like a curious predator who wandered into a new prey. Eyeing him from head to toe while wearing that venomously sadistic and subtle smile. Walter just stood still, ignoring her eccentric advance.

"I'm here to personally extend our... gratitude and invitation to the one responsible. I can feel you’re brimming with potential, a promising and fitting member to our... mhmhm... social club."

Siegra coyly said. Her aura was intimidating yet seductive at the same time. She then pulled out a calling card from her breast pocket and offered it to him.

"You don't have to answer right away. Please, think it through and meet us to your own convenience. You are a valuable asset after all, you deserve it."

The Nova Reform was considerate enough to give Walter his convenience. Especially to a newly-awoken Novus. As she began to walk away, concluding her business...

"--and if I refuse?"

Walter suddenly felt a brush of wind in front of him. Siegra suddenly appeared in front of him, with her claws and scaled hand pointing at his head. The claws extended slowly from her fingertips as if it was growing from the root.

"--then you'll make one powerful enemy, Mr. Olven."

The dragon lady hissed. Ailana was about to jump in, but her instinct halted her to do so. She was still petrified in fear. She would use her powers to retaliate for Walter, but her lack of composure at the moment made her unable to do so.

"Like I said, answer us in your own convenience. Be thankful that we are civil and plenty considerate. Because once civility is out of the picture, we will hound any obstacle indiscriminately. To the depths of hell if needed be."

She finally eased her stance, and whipped her hand back. Retracting her claws and reverting her scale-clad hand to normal. All while fixing her fine suit, she was all business.

"I just saved you from a poor decision, Mr. Olven. I hope you use your time wisely to think as many times as you want. We are after all... Superheroes."

Walking away one last time, Siegra bid her farewell to Walter, with an invitation, a laugh and a warning. The teen kept silent, unfazed and looked at the calling card as he too walked away. He just pretended that ever happened.

The onlookers resumed their business, and the hall was busy once again. Ailana spaced out in shock to what just transpired. Unlike Walter, she was thoroughly intimidated by Siegra; she may not know who she was, but she can tell that Siegra was a dangerous person.

"Ah! Walter!"

Finally coming to her senses, she gave chase to Walter, whom was already making his way out to the campus grounds. But with the thick flow of the crowd, it was already too late. He disappeared from the crowd and was on his way towards the gate.

\---

From the entrance of the campus, two notable individuals stood watch. They both closely every student that came out of the gate. One was the belt-clad jacket teen, the one who confronted Thea, a few days ago. And the other, a short girl.

The short girl was a fair-skinned girl with orange eyes and long, dark velvet hair worn in pigtails located on her side burns, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buckles on them.

"Neh! Neh! Are you sure he's gonna come out soon? I'm getting hungry."

The short girl grumbled as she held her hands at the back of her head while leaning on the wall. She had been growing a bit impatient, maybe because they have been standing there for quite some time.

"No doubt. We were in the same class. He should be out any minute."

Said the black-jacket teen, unlike the short girl, was patiently waiting and eyeing everyone that comes out of the gate.

"Mmmf... Why do I have to be in this? Couldn't you just approached him when you guys stepped out of the classroom?"

The girl groaned, puffing her cheeks like a meat bun. She cast a rather bored expression to her companion. Her companion could only rub his temple, dealing with this no-good girl.

"Jeez... You're the one who said to meet him personally as, the club president. Act like it for once.",

"Mmmmh? I said that? Oh right."

Scratching her nose to her companion's lecture, the short girl's pout grew increasingly insipid... and cute.

"Ah! Is that him?!"

Her expression lit up as she spotted their target. It was Walter, whom was now in a hurry.

"Yes, that's him.",

"Oooyy!"

The two called out for his attention, but all in vain as he was already too far for him to hear them.

"Jeez... I know he's the main character of the story and he needs to be in the next scene or plot point. But come on!"

The short girl let out a small rant as both her and her companion raced through to catch up with Walter. Determined that they somehow reach him. It would seem that they also have some sort of business with Walter lined up.

\-----

With the weather still cloudy, it was impossible to tell that the sun had already set. It was already past 6 pm in the afternoon. Thea, who just woke up a few hours ago, her eyes lingered upon the glass windows.

She had been like this ever since she woke up. No gifts, no messages of good will, no visitors, Thea was lonely ever since she had been admitted into the hospital. There were occasional visits from nurse and doctors to monitor her condition, but none of them even spoken to her. 

The result of the incident, caused Thea’s complexion to turn from tan to pale. She used up a good volume of her nexus energy just to repair her injuries and mend her wounds. Her red hair now faded into a fuchsia and her body thinner, it would take a long while for her recover. 

Thea had no recollection of what happened after she got pummeled by Richie Marcus in the warehouse incident. She did remember Walter begging for her safety, but was harmed in process. It was truly an unpleasant recollection.

As the rain began to pour, so did her tears. She may be a stubborn woman, but she yearned for someone, anyone to come visit her. Despite her stone-faced expression, sadness welled up inside her. The twinge in her chest felt like her heart was shriveling into a raisin, she always knew everyone that came to care about her were either harmed or killed. 

“That idiot...”

She muttered, thinking about the one who had to stand up for her.

“He should’ve just stayed away.”

She grabbed the pillow behind her and embraced it tight, with her watery eyes now soaking the pillow.

“I left Point Lookout, so that I could have a chance of a new life here in the Metro Zone. But all I did was endanger others...”

Thea was bothered that Walter might be in a life-threatening condition right now, thanks to Richie Marcus’ beating. All the pain and suffering he was experiencing now was because of her. It was like her past coming back to haunt her again.

“...they were right. I’m no Novus, I bring only suffering wherever I go. I’m just an Anomalus. No one would would ever dare to care for---”

Thea was then startled as she noticed someone was at the door. She saw a person with his face hidden behind the flowers from the glass slot of the door. As this person opened the door, he revealed his face to her.

“Y-you!”

Much to her surprise, it was Walter. Holding a basket of fruits and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The sight itself seem to left her speechless.

“Hi!”

Walter greeted her with a wide grin on his face. 

“May I?”,

“Uh--”

She tried to prompt a response, but it never came. Thea was at a disbelief that someone actually came to visit her. The teen placed the fruit basket beside her bed, as He pulled the nearby chair and sat beside Thea.

“Here, this is for you. My mother owns a flower shop and she hand-picked them for me. I don’t know what to get for you so.... yeah.”

Walter handed the bouquet to her, to which she accepted in return. Her eyes were now welled up in tears. But instead of sadness, she felt warmth, she was happy. 

“...tulips. It’s been so long since I last saw one. Th-Thank you, I guess.”

Thea did not know what was the appropriate response. She did not expected Walter himself would be here safe and sound, much less even visiting her. She kept her head down the entire time hiding her flushed face, shy to even make eye contact with him. 

“Here, let me.”

Walter then put the bouquet into the bedside vase. As he sat down again, an awkward silence ensued once again. Just like the first time they met. All the courage Walter thought he mustered since yesterday seemed to have diminished.

“So--”,

“Why are you here?”

Before Walter could finally broke the ice, Thea asked the first question. Her expression seemed to went back into a blank slate. There was that same hostility again, but Walter refused to back down now.

“Why did you have to stand up for me? I saw what happened to you. Why did you have to be so stupid and tried to save me?”

Thea pressed her questions unto him. She did not sound angry or anything, but she asked nonetheless. Walter bowed his head and kept silent, contemplating on an answer.

“You heard them. I’m an Anomalus. I hurt people, everyone that sympathizes with me suffers and di--”,

“No.”

Walter stopped her before she could continue her self-deprecation. Regardless that did not stopped Thea from questioning him. Just what it was that drive Walter into committing such foolish acts?

“Why? You don’t even know me! What I have been through or what hellhole I’ve been in! What? Because you want me to owe you my life? Is that it?” 

She was now questioning Walter’s motive on standing up for her. Walter stood up from his seat and peered through the window. He was was looking at something in particular, just blankly stared at the gradient of yellow and orange that painted the sunset sky.

“I’ll be honest with you, I don’t even know. Really. I thought at first because of the matter of Ailana. But when I saw you all lied there defenseless, I couldn’t help myself.”

Walter stated as he lifted and looked at his right arm.

“If it was about Ailana then I would have complied to his demands in a snap. But I couldn’t just leave you like that. Yes, there were no means yet to separate Anomalus from the Novus other than place of origin. Yes, I didn’t know you well enough, and yes, I didn’t know what you have been through--”

He turned to face Thea again, with a sincere smile on his face.

“But I know what it means to be pushed around and stepped on. That’s reason enough that Richie was in the wrong.”

He continued his statement. Thea just stared at him with a surprised look, she was at a disbelief to what she was hearing from Walter at the moment. She would stop him there, but she felt somehow... moved.

“--and I think, you’re a nice person.”

Slightly flushed, Walter had to look away whilst scratching his nose as he said that. Thea’s gasped in reaction, her face went bright red as she heard that compliment. She bowed her head and forcefully restrain herself from smiling as she drew her face to her knees.

“So uh... Yeah that’s about it. I don’t really see a supervillain nor superhero when I see you. Just a normal girl. Besides, the only person who knows who you truly are is you yourself. Life is life, and you’re still you. And from a different person’s perspective, you’re too far from being a villain, inside and out. That is if you count me. It doesn’t matter what people say about you, what’s important is what you want to do.”,

“Walter...”

Shyly, her lips slowly curled into a smile. Eyes swimming left and right, catching quick glances if he was looking at her. The tension was at its peak, the two could not even glance at each other. Another moment of awkward silence ensued. 

Walter had no knowledge or experience on cheering others up but he just empathized with Thea and tell what was on his mind. But for Thea, his statement was heartfelt, she could feel her cheeks warm up. The two just silently mellowed up to each other.

“Well, I’ll just leave the homework here.”

Walter decided to wrap up his business there, afraid that he might be pushing his luck. Since he had already said what he wanted to say. He opened his knapsack and placed the homework notes beside the flower vase.

“Well if you don’t have anything else to say, then I’ll just--”,

“--ah!”

Before Walter could take another step, he paused and noticed that Thea was about to say something.

“I-I love them.”

Thea finally spoke, but in a hesitant manner. 

“Huh?”,

“The tulips! I mean. Th-thank you.”,

“Well you gotta thank my mother for that, she’s the one who insisted on tulips.”,

“But you did thought of giving me a bouquet right? S-so thank you.”

Thea thought it would be appropriate to at least give Walter some gratitude for his effort on giving her the flowers, and bringing her the homework she was supposed to take. So when she comes back from the hospital, she would just submit it to their homeroom advisor. Walter genuinely cared about her.

“You’re welcome.”

Walter gave her a warm smile once again, a reciprocate appreciation from him to her. 

“A-Actually... I’m gonna need help on the homework. S-so i-if you have to go--I mean, if you feel like it. C-can we study together?”

Thea twitching whilst looking away from Walter, hiding her extremely flushed expression from him. She could not stop her words from trembling, she was nervous. Walter just attentively listened to what she had to say.

“I-I mean, if you just feel like it. Or maybe... visit me again t-tomorrow. Not like I’m gonna be l-lonely or anything...”

Pressing her fingers together, her back turned and stumbling through her words. She openly asked a favor for Walter. The teen just smiled, pulled back the chair and sat back down with Thea. 

“I’d be happy to.”

He replied, now feeling comfortable that Thea now accepts him. 

“A-Are you sure? Well if you’re just s-saying that because--”,

“I promise.”

Walter said with reassurance, with such conviction and truthfulness. Thea did not expect that response at all. As if it was this was her first time hearing that word. 

Promise, the word sounded fragile to her. And yet when Walter said it, she felt like she could count on him. He just gave his word, with all of his affirmation and conviction.

“Eh? You... You promise..? I mean, y-you better! Hmph! If you’re lying I-I... I--”,

She did not intend to, but as soon as she accidentally made eye contact with him, she immediately looked away. Catching a glimpse of Walter’s smile, plunged her deeper into an awkward position. 

“Heh heh...”

A quiet chuckle escaped Walter’s breath. 

“Wha... Why are you laughing?”

Thea glared at him with a pout, he avoided looking at her pout directly as it looked too adorable to be taken seriously.

“Nothing... Nothing! Heh... Well, we better get started.”,

"Hmph!"

Not dilly-dallying anymore, and out of words to say, Thea quickly grabbed the homework notes and just went on with their homework. Both her and Walter helping each other out. At that point, both felt like they now grew closer.

Almost two hours passed, Thea and Walter’s study time had gone smoothly. There were instances where they would occasionally break away from studying to make small talk but it was productive nonetheless. Both of them bid their farewells with Walter promising to visit her again. She did not need ask, he was planning to visit her again.

With her prognosis, Thea was not going to leave the hospital any time soon, she needed about 3 days max to recover her strength before taking up daily activities again. After Walter left, she stood by the window, her expression was brighter than the one she had a few moments ago. 

For the first time, she felt content, happy that there was someone who genuinely cared for her. She did not notice it but her faced was flushed with crimson the entire time, with one hand resting on her cheek. Needless to say, even though she was still up and denial about it, Thea looked forward on Walter’s next visit.

Same case with Walter, he left the establishment with the same feeling and anticipation as Thea. He felt despite their still awkward disposition to one another, he was comfortable being with her. He could only feel happy about this positive development.

Once in a while, he would catch glances of her smile while they were studying. Of course, she would immediately avert it every time she catches him. But there was one thing made up in his heart and in his mind, now that he has the power and the means, he would gladly protect that smile with his life. After all, if he could protect her, then he could also protect everyone from any thing.

\---

As Walter was almost out of the hospital grounds, he suddenly spotted two imposing figures standing by the tree near the entryway.

Who were they? The first question that came up his mind. Walter could only guess that they’re from the Nova Reform, came to watch over him. A short girl of 5 feet, 5 inches, and a jacket-clad boy.

As the two individuals spotted Walter, he stopped and crossed his arms and slightly tilted his head. With his newly-acquired powers, he could sense Nexus Energy resonating within them, these two were nova, there was no doubt about it. He asserted his presence and asked.

“And you guys are?”

Walter raised his brow, cast a rather laid-back yet annoyed expression. No beating around the bush, he wanted to get it over with. He did not knew being a Novus could be so problematic like this.

“WALTER OLDEN!!!”

The girl shouted with all her spirit. His expression then changed from annoyed to straight up weirded-out. Her spirit, not to mention her mispronouncing Walter’s surname, had completely taken him by surprise. 

The jacket-clad teen leaned over her ear and whispered something at this girl’s ear. The girl’s eyes snapped open, as if realizing something important. She cleared her throat to try again.

“What? Oh... *ehem* WALTER OLVEN!!!”

Like an actor being told off by the director, she re-did her opening spiel again.

“We’ve heard your recent exploits and deeds!”

Feet apart, straight posture, and chest puffed, she once again delivered her over-the-top line.

“The SA Brigade is here! To invite YOU, promising individual!”

She thrusted her finger forward, pointing at Walter. Hers was flowing with energy with every word that poured from her lips. She has the energy of an entire cheerleading team. And she said SA Brigade, a different club apparently.

“SA Brigade?”

Walter asked the energetic girl. He had assumed that they were from the Nova Reform, but he did not knew that there was another club that has Novus as its members. Maybe from other exclusive clubs?

“I’m glad you asked! SA Brigade or as I like to call it, SUPER AWESOME Brigade! Because everyone in it, like me, are Super Awesome!!!”

Aaanndd... Just like that, the club’s integrity was out the window. The girl’s companion could only pinch his forehead and shake his head in embarrassment. It only sounded like the girl was suffering from an 8th grade syndrome.

Walter could only empathize with the jacket-clad boy, it was somehow embarrassing for him too. He began to regret his earlier question. Nonetheless, this girl was unfazed by the uncouth reactions and continued.

“Oh! Ore wa Kurome Hinokami! Sanjou!”

クロメ

The girl spoke in a foreign tongue. It was then Walter recognized her, and her companion. That energy, that outspoken presence, it would be none other.

Kurome Hinokami, Japanese-American student, third year. She was a former PR Officer of the student council last year, and former Pep squad captain. Hence her pronounced persona and charisma. As embarrassing to admit it himself, Walter had a crush on her at one point. But he did not knew that she was a Novus too until now.

And the jacket-clad boy was, Kurszt Schwarz. He was one of the two nova in his class other than Richie Marcus. But unlike Richie, he was not as active and he always keeps to himself. Born of German descent, he was also known by the name of ‘Ironclad’. With his Nexus Energy, he can summon various melee weapons at will. Word has it that he was once a normal, a superhero with no powers, and was Gray Knight’s sidekick. 

Walter knew the gist of their backgrounds, but he didn’t knew that they were in a club together. He also knew nothing of this ‘SA Brigade’. Kurome stood in attention and looked at Walter with a big smile, as if waiting for him to inquire.

“I might regret asking this but, what do you guys do in your... club?”

Hesitant, Walter asked anyway. Kurome eased up her stance and seemed mellowed a bit. She cast an honest look directly at him.

“We are fairly new club. And we mediate relations between nova and non-nova student relations by helping both sides whatever we can.”

The girl stated in a direct manner. Walter was surprised to hear this, he did not expect such noble intentions. He would call them out, but he saw Kurome’s gaze, it was true-to-heart and earnest. Unlike the Nova Reform, who used intimidation in attempt to persuade him, the SA Brigade used more amicable means and a convincing objective. 

“Well color me interes--”,

“Not so fast!”

Just as he was about to express his thoughts on the invitation, Kurszt cut him off. Stepping forward to face Walter. Unlike Kurome, Kurszt somehow exhibited a rather aggressive presence, like a Rottweiler hound inside its territory.

“I can see you are interested, but the question is, are you a friend or foe?”

He asked the teen, it almost sounded like a threat. It was the same question he asked when he confronted Thea a few days ago. Walter tilted his head once again, not taking his question kindly.

“Wait, you’re inviting me to join, yet you’re questioning me?”

Walter was bemused, or rather annoyed was more like it. They had the gall to invite him then question him at the same time. He knew that the club’s objective sounded too good to be true.

“Justice is our goal. But so you know, each person has his and her own sense of Justice. Does your own match ours? Is yours about helping people even without power? Or is yours defined by one?”

Kurszt then raised his arm aloft, in a flash, a blade materialized on his grasp with a glint of black and gold, he was raring for a fight. Hinokami would stop him but she chose not to, still wearing that big smile and bright expression. She would enable this aggressive approach without restraint.

“Gomenasai, but in the SA Brigade, every member has a say and do. It’s our first step to our goal. If we can’t help ourselves then we can’t help anyone.”

Hinokami was not entirely opposed of the notion. Her statement reminded Walter of his newly-found reason to fight for, to protect someone’s smile and happiness is to protect others’ too. Walter was about to protest, but he swallowed his words before he could manage, he just silently agreed. 

“Kurome.”

As Kurszt called his companion, she nodded in response and stood back. She balled up her fist and then began channeling her nexus. A velvet aura enveloped her entire body, spheres of light rose and fade around her. She focused and then released her welled up energy.

Virtua Field

With a swipe of her hand, the entire dimension in a gradient blanket of purple. The ground was replaced by series of grid tiles. It was like being in an un-rendered video game. It was also quite obvious that they were not at the hospital anymore. It was like a pocket dimension. This was just a fraction of Kurome’s ability, The Virtua Force.

“Don’t worry, I have set you guys up a battleground. My domain should be more than enough.”,

“Hmph... Show off as always, Hinokami.”

Kurszt sighed, scratching his head. Even though this was only a fraction, he still thought that she was going overboard with this. Kurome could only respond with a giggle. With their battlefield set, the jacket-clad boy swung his sword across, drawing a line boundary between him and Walter. 

“My question earlier can only be answered through action. I challenge you to cross this line and land a single hit to me. Whatever your means is up to you, and how shall you do it will help me see what would be your sense of Justice.”

He stated, pointing his blade to him. Walter have not actually seen him action recently, but if he recalls correctly, Kurszt was adept, if not a master of melee weaponry and martial arts; a result of his training under Gray Knight’s tutelage before he became a novus. He cannot afford to underestimate him. He preferred not to use his newly found powers, but he hasn't have much of a choice.

“Very well, then this’ll have to do.”

Walter put down his bag away from him and rolled up his short sleeve on his right arm. Red glowing lines began to drew themselves his right arm, changing its color from flesh to black. The armor plates decompressing and unfurling, his arm then crackled with red lightning; similar to how Atha, the Woman in Red, manifest her power. He did not know how will he use the Mantra for this, but it was better than just charging head-on.

“...!”

Kurszt was taken aback when Walter had revealed his right arm’s true form. As he felt the tremendous pressure resonated on his arm, his senses screamed, it felt foreboding. Hinokami, however, was ecstatic when she saw it. She could not contain her excitement.


	4. Ahead

YSU Campus Hall, Club Room?

Meanwhile, a few hours earlier from today…

Upon the opposite end of the class corridor stood a small room, its door majorly blocked off by a janitor’s cart, almost hidden from view. From inside the room, it was no larger than a maintenance storage room, cramped yet furnished. A few shelves, drawers, and a table placed in the middle with a couple of chairs, yet no white or chalkboards; it was hardly fitting to be a function room, more like a re-furnished maintenance room. This was the club room of the newly-founded club of the SA Brigade.

Occupying the room were three students from different classes and levels, each wearing their uniforms either rather disheveled or improper as all of them were Novus. In the current universal curriculum of the metro zones, students whom are either Novus or member of a superhero team were allowed free rein and privileges on during their class hours. They can dress as casually or informal as they want, attend class any time as they see fit, and many others. It was what separated them from the average students of their alma matter. 

An unsettling silence enveloped the atmosphere of the already cramped environment. On the table, laid a notice that came from the school administration earlier. The two club members looked at the velvet-haired girl that peered through the window, as if waiting for her to speak or issue an order. This girl was none other than the SA Brigade’s club president, Kurome Hinokami.

She stood peering out the window with her smile and positive aura beaming and resonating from within her. Because the paper that laid at the center of the table, the notice was the source of their troubles at the moment. It was a club dissolution notice. They were just formed and yet they were already in dire straits.

“Uh… Pres?”

One of the club members asked, he was thoroughly concerned about the current crisis. The boy had a pony-tailed blonde hair, his rather petite frame covered by his custom-tailored uniform blazer. He also had a rather effeminate face. He also wore a forehead protector that covers his fringe and majority of his forehead, almost like a visor of some sort; he also wore metal-plated gloves.

“Max, my loyal shinobi! Your shogun is thinking…”

Kurome immediately shot back at the small inquiry, much to this club member’s surprise. 

“Ah…! sorry.”

He almost fell on his chair with the sudden response, their president is truly unpredictable. He was originally a follower of Kurszt Schwarz before all this since his middle school days. Truth be told, he was a really big fan of Kurszt’s endeavor as a superhero, until he was roped in by Kurome just recently.

Maxi Jesse Fellows, or just Max as his club-mates call him. Born in the Midwestern Metro Zone of former Wisconsin State, freshman and the youngest member of the newly-formed club. He was a newly-awakened Novus, a newbie still learning the slopes of his powers.

His Nexus is the Shadow Stroke, which enables him to channel and manipulate his Nexus Energy to execute various Ninjutsu techniques, manifesting through shadows. With this ability, he can produce "ink" with the shadows as catalyst, and can just his fingers to draw his ninjutsu techniques and powers.   
He can also call upon shadow-drawn energy circles in any medium; he can also draw it on mid-air using the air itself as a canvass. He can also call upon pseudo-elemental attacks, by channeling his Nexus Energy upon the said drawn seals.

“But regarding the matter, Pres. How shall we approach this? Deadline is two weeks from now and we still haven’t even taken our first act as a club.”

Shrugging off the earlier burst, Max pressed the issue to his club president. It has been only last week since Kurome had founded the club, but the result of their recruitment drive was less than pleasing. They have been struggling with getting new members for some time now.

As far as school regulation dictates, a school club must consist of a minimum of 7 members and an adviser. But so far there have been only four of them in their roster and they were not getting any more members by the day. Kurszt blames it on the extremely-cheesy club name as opposed to their supposed goal. They have been also pushing some negotiations with the YSU Faculty to send one of the teachers to be their club adviser, but they were still holding their breath to it.

One week had already passed since their club registration, and the lack of members of the SA Brigade has caught up with the School Administration’s notice. Hence, the dissolution notice; with its arrival at their doorstep, things grew dire and turned for the worst. They were desperate, but Kurome being the perpetual force of optimism, was not ready to give up on the club just yet.

“Kukuku…”

The velvet-hair let out a confident chuckle as she crossed her arms and stood firm in front of her colleagues. 

“One step at a time, Max-chan. We still have two weeks to comply. First! We’re gonna need to find the rumored newly-awakened Novus who beat Richie Marcus!”

The ambitious tone and exuding confidence was apparent.

“Wh-what? But isn’t that a bit… early, or maybe forceful? We still don’t even who that was. Or even if we did, are we certain that he’ll join our club?”

Max leaned back on his chair and raised a brow on the suggestion, he followed it with another query.

“--and why him? Of all people.”,

“Because I believe he’s the leverage we need. Think, my loyal shinobi, aside from the Nova Reform, he was the only one who had the guts to stand up against the abusive clutches of Boulderdash! And beat him in the process!”

Kurome once again turned to peer out of the window once more, as if taking in the universal energy around her. Her reasoning might be a little hard to wrap around your head in, but there was fire in her eyes that this particular person would help them get the club on its feet. There was no need for explanation why, she will just leave it to fate how will it fall in place. But first she would need to acquire his aid to do so, then they can begin their work.

“What about you, Xiu? Do you have any concerns? Protests? Waiver? Rally?! …desires?”

Kurome slammed both her hands at the table and shot a wide-eyed expression upon the quiet individual just sitting adjacently to Max. She had been quiet for a while now, arms crossed and her head bowed a little, as if in a deep thought. Most people would be intimidated by Kurome’s strong cheery presence, but this girl just kept her cool as if used to her antics.

Apart from her usual uniform, her blazer she wore was red in color and a bit shorter. Half of her face is mostly covered by a thick red scarf that coils comfortably around her neck and shoulders. She had a rather blank expression on her face, with golden pupils that almost seem to illuminate from the shade. Unlike Max whom has a rather meek attitude, hers was ice cold but not to the point of dismissive.

Kurome slumped her entire body unto the table facing Xiu, waving her hand in front of her face. A normal person would’ve been annoyed by the slightly boisterous display. She just closed the material she was reading and faced her club president.

“Sigh… We are out of options here, we’ll just gonna have count on senpai’s decision.”

The silent brunette finally spoke, but with a sigh. Her tone was soft, slow and a bit shy, almost a mutter but it was audible enough to be heard. She too was all out of options to draw from, knowing Kurome or her ‘Senpai’, if she was this energetic about something, then they might still stand a chance.

Another member of the SA Brigade, Xiu Qiang. A Chinese-American transfer student, born from Shanghai, 3rd year and at the same class as Kurome. And also a very good friend of hers, since the first day of entering 3rd year. Rumor has it that she was the supposed heir of the Hei Long Chinese Triad that ruled over the New Angeles Metro and Yellow Zone, but she ran away and assumed a new identity. 

Thanks to her hidden connections, she was able to secure a legitimate citizenship here in Yorktown Metro Zone, to start a new life, very much like Thea, except she had a solid backing. She and Kurome were the best of friends ever since she moved in Yorktown. Both of them neither care about each other’s pasts, and that was all that mattered to them.

Her Nexus trait, the Guncaster. Almost mirroring Kurzst’s ability, except hers was various firearms. And unlike Kurzst’s Nex Arms take on a solid form, Xiu’s Nex Arms were part light construct, part solid. As she uses her Nexus energy to materialize firearm constructs, and even use the energy itself as ammo. Her usual Nex Arm constructs were a pair of chain pipe-like revolvers that were roughly arm length.

“Ah…~ Xiu-chan called me Senpai~ Oh… Xiu-chan you truly are my bestie best!”

She purred from the table, Kurome just reached her arms to grab Xiu and just buried her face unto her chest, nuzzling her cheeks unto it. She was overjoyed that her best friend just knew what to say. Perhaps a bit exaggerated, nut Xiu does not seem to mind it. A few seconds later, a knock on the door finally arrived.

“I’m back, and I have something of importance.”

From outside, in came Kurzst, who just left his class to approach a very important find to his colleagues. From inside his leather jacket, he pulled two memos of three pages each. As he laid both of the memos to the table, the SA Brigade members gathered around in attention.

“I’ve found the perpetrator of Marcus’ defeat. And a potential recruit. Both are sitting in my class.”

Kurome read both memos carefully and held them both up. A smirk drew on her face as she saw one of the memos, intrigued and curious. From the look on her face, she looked like she just hit their lucky pot.

“Walter… Olven.”,

“That’s him. Although there weren’t any concrete evidence yet, his display in class earlier shows that he is most likely the one who beat Marcus. Just like Max here, he was a newly awakened.”

Like Kurzst said, there were no visual evidence that Walter was the one who did it, he was just basing it solely on his acquired information. And based on his findings, Walter was the only one left in the warehouse when Marcus went on a full rampage. And his showcase of ability earlier in class was a good enough evidence. 

“Hmm? Is this..?”,

“Oooaaahh!!! Ailana!? Ailana Lotton?! The Nova Idol!?”

With lightning-fast hands, Max immediately swiped Ailana’s memo off Kurome’s grasp before she even noticed. Surprised and ecstatic nonetheless, Max has been also huge fan of Ailana since her rise to fame last year. He was yet to learn that she just recently transferred here in Yorktown State University.

“Nova… Idol?”

Kurome was surprisingly clueless about this, she asked as if her energy earlier has been taken by Max.

“Did you even watch TV or read the papers? Ailana Lotton was the first hand-picked Novus by the Supernova League! She was one of the most talented and promising Novus to date! She even has a spot in any major superhero team once she becomes a full-fledged superheroine!”,

“...huh? And why is that? Did she beat someone powerful or showcased some of her powers or whatever?”

Despite Max’s brimming enthusiasm about his idol, Kurome and the others however did not shared the same sentiment. Kurome and Xiu just looked at Max, both with puzzled expressions and indifference. She did not intend to dilute Max’s admiration but Ailana’s accolades made her sound like she was overrated.

“Well she wasn’t hand-picked by Mercuria of the Supernova League, for nothing! That’s for sure--it’s a big deal!”,

“Eh… Not really buying it. I appreciate your enthusiasm, my dear shinobi, but I’m not the one to be impressed by someone just because a someone famous had personally picked them. Nope!” 

She crossed her arms and raised her brow, whilst shaking her head, Kurome was just that unconvinced. 

“Aw… what? But… Sir Kurszt help me out here.”

Feeling that his idol might get neglected or more or less this opportunity ignored, he turned to Kurszt for back up.

“I’m afraid I would have to agree with Hinokami. We should focus more on someone who has done something note-worthy, rather than someone who’s just in it because of accolades.”,

“Aww…”,

“But both of them can serve a great deal to our club, if we can convince them to join. So if you’re bothered by one of them being neglected then I suggest you ease up a bit.”

He gave Max a pat in the back as gesture of reassurance. After all, these two candidates for recruitment were not just options, they were necessities to save this club. And besides, if they could not recruit the other, Kurome can always look for another potential candidate.

“Alright!”

Kurome then stood back to her feet and stretched up a bit, cracking her knuckles and neck. She was now fired up, brimming with motivation. They were in a crisis, but it all just added to her thrill and fire.

“Yosh! Listen up, my beautiful subjects! Since we have our stepping stones laid out for us, we’ll gonna need to step up before they sink. Here’s the plan…”

She might be in a exaggerated mood, but the energy and charisma she exhibits says so much. Her feelings and motivation laid bare for her colleagues, this was the kind of leader Kurome was.

“Xiu, you’re with me on Walter Olven. Kurzst and Max, you try your hand on Ailana. If didn’t go well, report it to me and we’ll think up of a plan B. Any questions?”

As Kurome asked, she immediately noticed Kurszt’s expression as he was eyeing Walter Olven’s memo. An expression all too familiar to her, a response was not needed. She could tell that Kurszt was raring for Walter himself.

“Hmhm… Alright, Kurszt, you’re with me. Xiu-chan, I’m counting on you with Max.”,

“Wha--mmpf!”,

“Ah. Sure thing, senpai.”,

“Oooouuuuhhh…. I love it when you call me that! Yosh! Minna, ikuzo!”

Before Max can take offense, Xiu covered Max’s mouth with her hand. Kurome gave her best friend, one last tight hug. The SA brigade left the club room and went on with their task at hand. 

Ailana Lotton, and Walter Olven. If the SA Brigade manages to just recruit or convince just one of them, it will be the breakthrough Kurome has been waiting for. Though some of them are counting on recruiting Ailana, she was rooting for Walter with all her heart and soul, and future of her club.

As they left the club room, it was about a few minutes before class dismissal. Kurome and Kurszt waited outside the campus by the entryway. Xiu and Max were by the stairs by the corridor, beside Class 2-D, to prepare themselves to meet with Ailana.

\---------------------

The club has went to their separate objectives, Kurome and Kurszt has tracked down and pursued Walter from the campus entryway to the hospital. They could only assume that the other two, Xiu and Max, had already met Ailana and are now in talks with her. The excitement Kurome felt at that moment felt like she could outpace everyone, but she needed to focus.

As they reached the hospital, the two decided to give Walter some time to tend to his personal matters here in the said establishment. They waited patiently just outside by the tree, the two were strangely quiet than they were back at the campus. Kurome was keeping to herself, humming some random tune, hands on the back of her head and smiling at the cloudy weather above them.

Eventually, as Walter made his way out of the hospital, they finally met him face to face. It would have been easy if Kurome handled the negotiation, but Kurszt silently insisted to put Walter’s principles to the test. Through battle, might be a minor setback on her part but if this proves successful, it would be an assured victory.

Kurszt was the type of person to be unswayed with words. He gets to know people on how they act and handle day-to-day problems/situations. It was a bit demanding and high-bar but Kurome keeps his opinion to heart; this way she can be sure that they recruit true allies or friends, reassure loyalty.

Hence why they are here now, with Kurszt facing Walter. Kurome had placed herself at lets two meters away from them to get a better view of the fight. With a beaming smile on her face, she watched them with suspenseful excitement welling up in her.

“I’m not sensing his Nexus energy, yet…”

Kurszt’s eyes were affixed on the teen’s black arm. It was resonating with a foreboding power he has never felt before. It was completely alien to him, he could not identify it.

“What is that arm of his…? I better watch out for that. I’ll approach this strategically and with caution. The rule still stands, if he can land a single hit on me, made me cross the line, or him crossing the line, then it’s decided.”

He thought to himself as he entered a state of complete focus. Along with his blade, Kurszt materialized his Nex Frame on his right arm, in a form of a full-armored gauntlet. As it formed around his arm, his Nexus energy began coursing through it, augmenting his strength by ten fold.

In the exact moment, he saw Walter beginning his advance. Approaching him with one step at a time, he seemed like he was gauging his opponent first. Kurszt took stance attempting to ascertain any sudden movements.

“...this guy…”

He could not predict his next move, Walter was calm and composed even with the way he walked. No malice nor hint of intimidation, he was really walking straight to him. But it was either him or Walter, he had to take initiative.

Kurszt shifted his grip on his blade, the weapon extended its grip into a javelin. Seeing Walter still have not made any change in his movement, he took the initiative. Aiming his projectile straight at him, he narrowed his sight.

“Hmph!”

With a fast heave, he threw the javelin with power and precision. The projectile tore through the air leaving a trail of shock wave and swath of destruction. With this velocity Kurszt can penetrate through tank armor with ease, Walter then just weaves to the right, evading the projectile.

“As expected, but he’s unfazed by the impact. With that force, he should have been at least grazed by the shock wave. Well then…”

Kurszt was impressed, that move was merely to test the waters. But seeing how he was unfazed by the projectile’s destructive path, it was time to get serious. Walter would be his first real fight in a very long while.

Instantaneously, another javelin materialized on his armored grasp. With his incredible strength, speed and sync, he hurled 3 consecutive projectiles. Each with more destructive power than the first.

“Ugh… what?”

Kurszt was taken by surprise. Stunned by the showcase of lightning reflexes, he was at a disbelief when he saw Walter effortlessly evaded all three at once. On the other hand, Walter kept his pace, still maintaining his composure.

“Try this!”

He followed it immediately by hurling a continuous volley of javelins. Not letting up for a second, his focus was spot-on. If he can just put some pressure unto his opponent, he can seize even the slightest margin to catch him off-guard.

Unfortunately, he saw his opponent not even letting up like he was. Allowing no gap nor margin for an opening, Walter was breezing through each projectile with pin-point accurate focus. Weaving and putting his entire body to work, whilst advancing little-by-little; using his body’s full range of motion to maneuver effectively.

“Hah…!”

Throwing another projectile, Kurszt aimed for Walter, he jumped and flipped sideways to evade it.

“There!”

It was the opening Kurszt was waiting for, not even blinking for a second, he materialized his next javelin. With a full swing, he threw it while his opponent was still in mid-air. From up until now, Kurszt has observed that Walter was grounded whilst weaving through his projectiles. No matter how fast he was, if he was airborne there will be no way to follow up with a delayed pace.

As he saw the projectile inched to Walter, he finally brandishes his black arm. Shifting his weight and spinning his body while still in mid-air performing a corkscrew. Walter then connects an uppercut right at the spear’s tip, causing the projectile itself to spin in place on mid-air.

“...!”

Kurszt gasped as he witnessed how his supposed opening was averted in one fell swoop. As Walter landed, he pulled his left arm back, opening his palm and was looking at Kurszt as if aiming to a target. Then it occurred to Kurszt, his stance, he was gonna redirect the spear unto him.

Walter slid his foot forward, then with a full swing his palm hit the spinning javelin directly at its blunt-end. As his palm made contact, red lines began to channel through his left arm. Flexing his arm muscle to emphasize channeling his Nexus.

“His Nexus Energy!”

Kurszt’s senses screamed, the sudden manifestation of Walter’s Nexus had taken him by surprise. That speed, agility, and projectile path prediction, he was yet to manifest his abilities. He was at a disbelief, the entire time Kurszt thought he was holding back. As it turns out, his opponent was the one holding back, so much so that he was just exhibiting his raw physical prowess.

He was completely clueless what would his Nexus Energy’s medium would be, Kurszt would have to improvise. Instead of another javelin, he focused his will to materialize a shield, as strong and as sturdy as he could will it. There was no time to form something more suitable, he was in a pinch.

With a full heave, Walter used an ample amount of upper body strength to push the projectile back with 10 times the speed and power. Reflect and redirect, using his opponent’s weapon to counter-attack. The javelin flew through, piercing through the air with a trail of red lightning in its wake. It was like an incoming heavenly lightning bolt, as the air smelled of ozone as it close in, creating a swath of destruction much greater than Kurszt could ever muster in his state.

“...!”

Kurszt was overwhelmed by the feat. Clenching his teeth as he could not will his Nex Arm strong enough to block this incoming force of wrath which was formerly his own weapon. He would have to make a snappy decision or else he would take the full blunt of the damage.

“If I try to stop this, I’ll be skewered!”

There was only one thing he could do, he held up his shield and angled it in front of him. Then as the raging projectile reached its desirable distance, he swiped his shield upwards in attempt to deflect it. The pressure was heavier than expected, and he would have to try harder.

“...RRRRRGGGGHHHH…!!!”

The velocity of the projectile was very hard to deflect, it was taking all his effort to deflect it. The ringing of scraping metal and the rapid cacophony of lightning crackles blared through the surroundings. Just what did Walter to achieve this kind of attack?

“RRRRRAAAAAARRGGHH…!!!”

With one powerful heave, he redirected the projectile upwards. The projectile shot upwards like a bolt of lightning returning from the heavens. Kurszt twirled his last javelin in hand as he raised his head. Sure enough, Walter was there in full stance, about to strike him.

“Got you!”

He knew he was gonna use that attack to buy him some time to close in for a brawl. Unlike the attack prior, Kurszt was ready for it. He slid forward to maneuver through the possible range of attack, aiming for his blind spot, below.

“Huh...!”

He caught a glimpse of Walter as was about to complete his attack. And yet he was not making any moves to counter his incoming attack. Instead it would seem like Walter was finally lowering his guard, but what caught Kurszt’s attention was his opponent was looking directly at his eyes. As if he was telling him that he could counter his attack right about now but chose not to. 

“Don’t think I’ll ever--Agh..!?”

Before his attack connects, he felt his spear’s swing was snagged unto something. 

“A wooden sword--Hinokami!?"

He saw Kurome just standing beside Walter, with her wooden sword locked in his grip to prevent him from swinging his weapon any further. She was standing there nonchalant with her usual expression. With her interference, the result was clear.

“I think it’s decided, cool guy. Walter won.”

Kurome finally loosened her grip on her wooden sword and rested it on her shoulder.

“What!? But it’s not over yet! He hasn’t---”,

“Baka.”

Unamused by her subordinate’s stubbornness, she lightly bonked him on the forehead with her wooden sword. She then pointed her sword at the line boundary, where Kurszt and Walter stood on either side. She pointed and traced the skid on the ground that went beyond the line and it traced back to his boot.

“Walter won, fair and square. You should’ve noticed it when he eased up seconds ago, y’know?”

She lightly stomped her feet while shooting a puffed pout on her companion. 

“Hehe… Well I guess I got carried away. Sorry.”

He then finally eased up and released both his shield and weapon. His Nex Arm disappeared and his Nex Frame disassembled. He just accepted his defeat although a bit grudgingly. 

“Mooouuu… I know you’re my VP, but try to be a bit more calm when it comes to these things, neh? We’re here to help people not go up in arms against them.”

Kurome lectured her companion whilst repeatedly being bonked on the head by her wooden sword. Much to Kurszt’s irritation, but he had to admit he went a bit too far on his methods. He just silently accepted the childish punishment.

Recall

Now that things have become civil again, Kurome snapped her fingers and in an instant, the Virtua Field shattered, returning them back into the real world. She then sheathes back her wooden katana back into its scabbard. Once again he faced Walter with the same charismatic stance as earlier, but then suddenly spacing out.

“Uh… Hinokami?”,

“Huh? Right! Oh right! So how about it, Mr. Walter? You really have to forgive my VP here. He’s too gutsy for his own sake. And there were 10 ways you could have countered him in that stance, but you chose not to. You stuck with rules and won fair and square! That’s…. so cool!”

Kurome was snapped awake by Kurszt, she does this from time to time. She expressed her admiration to Walter’s performance while tugging on his, jumping up and down; she was full of energy as always. She was mighty impressed nonetheless. But something what she said had caught Kurszt’s attention.

“Ten? Hmm… I know she was observant, but 10 ways to counter? Yet he chose not to. Hmph.”

He felt a blow on his pride as he heard that, he was doubtful at the possibility. But the way Walter just looked at him, as he eased his stance earlier was proof enough that he could have dealt a more serious counter attack. Brushing it off, he just crossed his arms and waited for Kurome to conclude the negotiations.

“Well, I would applaud you of your honesty. Instead of resulting to empty threats and petty intimidation, you guys just spearheaded right through. If you guys are all about helping both average people and Novus, then I’ll still stand by my decision.”

Walter reverted his black arm into its pseudo-normal state and rolled back down his sleeve. He looked at both of them with a sincere expression. He stood by this decision with his mind and heart.

“Count me in.”

He said with conviction whilst beaming an eager smile. 

“Kyaahahaha! Yatta! Hahahaha…!”

Kurome could not contain her happiness, just launched herself towards Walter. Clinging unto him and nuzzling him while fluttering her feet. She was like a kid who got her most desired birthday present. She may be third year but with her overtly cheerful attitude was comparable that of a 10 year old child.

“Uh… Hinokami let go of him now, this is embarrassing for me too! Have some common sense for the love of--”

Kurszt grabbed her feet, trying to pry her off Walter. But despite her petite frame, her grip was something formidable about her. He felt like he was babysitting rather than being a club member.

While he was trying to pry off the overly-excited Kurome off of Walter, the latter, on the other hand, was being shook his brains out by her. Despite her small frame, her strength is enough to even scramble Walter’s head whilst two bullies could not. Any more he felt like he was going to get nauseated.

Normally he would have ripped her grip off him. But instead Walter just gestured at her companion of letting her calm down for a bit. Kurszt then just let go of her feet and let him handle it.

“Kyah!”

Kurome let out a tiny squeak as she was suddenly cradled by Walter. It surprised her a bit, her face flushed red as she was slowly put down back on her feet. Being happy with his decision was well and good, but Kurome really needs to have herself sorted out.

“Ara ara~! Look at you, taking control~ at least ask me out first before carrying me to the threshold.”,

“*Ahem* You were saying…?”

Ignoring her sly comment, Walter crossed his arms and looked at her as if he was scolding a little girl. But instead of being shameful or resentful to what she did, Kurome just beamed him with her usual bright expression. Not an ounce of shame can be seen on her face for that display earlier.

“Heeeh… So anyway, glad you’re with us! Again, I’m Kurome Hinokami, yoroshiku!”

She just grabbed Walter’s hand and began shaking it with great enthusiasm. She still has not yet calmed down it seems. She could power an entire space station with that energy, an entire metro zone even.

“Uh… right, nice to meet you too. So uh… do I have to fill out a form or something or…?”

Not sure what to follow up next, Walter asked the both of them. He felt he was back in his old self. Kurome then tilted her head and looked at her companion. He was at a loss, since it was his first club after all.

“Eh? Chotto… have you been in a club before?”

Kurome raised her brow and crossed her arms, bemused how was he asking the obvious.

“Uh…”

The awkward disposition says it all, Walter rubbed his nape and looked away. Was he embarrassed? Kurome looked back at Kurszt. He did not said a word in response, but rather just shook his head in gesture, save him the embarrassment.

“Oh…”

A surprisingly quiet response by Kurome, just out of discretion. She was not aware of Walter’s status quo prior to this. She would have at least dug in more into his background prior to the recent events.

“Very well! Just meet Kurszt after class tomorrow, then he’ll lead you right into our… secret base! We’ll take care of the rest! Daijobu desu!”

Kurome smacked Walter’s back two times, a supposed pat of reassurance. The loud smacks looked like she could have broken someone’s spine with those pats. Or maybe make someone threw up their innards or something, she was always overly dramatic.

And so as they conclude their business, Kurome and Kurszt bid their farewell to Walter. As she waved with a big smile on her face, Kurszt suddenly spotted a black silhouette standing by the dark heights of the hospital building, shrouded completely by the blackness of the night. The silhouette looked like it was wearing a large hoop skirt and holding up a parasol.

As soon as he made eye contact with this mysterious silhouette, he felt a sudden spike of pressure, Nexus energy. Pure malice… an Anomalus? Maybe, but something was off.

It was pitch black but he could sense that this figure was glaring at him. Piercing and icy stares from the darkness. This must be the feeling when the abyss stares back at you.

Kurszt felt his body petrified, he could not move nor breathe. The clock has only seconds passed but it felt like forever. Was this fear he was feeling right now? Slowly, he felt as if he’s nauseated, his strength being drained that he felt like he was about to drop on his knees any moment now.

“Hey cool guy! Let’s go, shall we?”

Kurome patted Kurszt on his back, it was a friendly gesture. But to him it felt like he really needed it as he snapped back into reality. He slumped a bit, almost wobbling down; Kurome did not seem to notice, he just shook his head and followed her.

“Ah! Y-yes.”

He stuttered a bit on his words and began walking beside Kurome, who seemed still oblivious to what happened to him. When he looked back at the spot where he saw the silhouette, as expected, it was gone. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, It felt like waking dream--no, a waking nightmare was more like it.

“...so you saw it too.”

Kurome suddenly blurted out as she spoke in an unusually serious tone. Her sudden speech surprised Kurszt, and could only look at her as they kept walking. He was used to her usual childish demeanor, but this side of her always takes him off-guard.

“No doubt. It was them.”,

“Yes. The Nova Reform.”

The air and atmosphere became tense and heavy as they brought it up. It would seem that Kurome was well-aware of their presence. And judging from her tone, it would imply that she had ran into them before. 

“No doubt, they’ll be coming for him. They’ve been watching since your scuffle with him earlier.”

Kurome was referring to Walter, she had noticed someone was watching them. Even with her Virtua Field, their gaze could still peer through. Her cheerful face now felt like a mask, a facade, as she continued to speak in a rather low and serious tone. Kurszt was still dumbfounded to what happened to him just minutes ago.

“Listen, since Walter’s agreed to join us. We would need to be extra careful from here on out.”,

“Understood.”,

“---and Kurszt…”

Kurome paused and turned at her companion. Her cheerful expression now completely vanished, replaced with a glaring serious expression. Even Kurszt was taken aback by her glaring at him, it was an intimidating sight.

“I know it would be hard to ask a favor. But being the knight that you are, I could trust you with this duty. No matter what happens we must not let them harm Walter.”

She said as she leaned backwards a bit, her hands in her pocket. Unlike earlier, Kurome was like an entirely different person with the way she was speaking right now. Her presence resonated with an intense crushing pressure, a semblance of peril.

Earlier she was like an oblivious, childish, ball of positive energy. Now she was like a mature battle-hardened, battle-scarred, pragmatic warrior queen whom has fought countless battles, a hard stoic woman. She was president of the SA Brigade for a reason, the label may sound childish but the goal of her club was absolute.

“Understood.”

Without question, Kurszt responded as if his honor and his life were on the line. Looks can be deceiving, when it comes to her. In serious situations like this, Kurszt knew that Kurome will rise above any crisis and stomp it flat on its face.

“Let’s do our best, okay? Ganbaru, Kurszt-kun!”

And the next thing he knew, she was back to her usual self. He could only chuckle and shrug, Kurszt has no explanation for this. Sometimes he wonders which was the real her, which is the facade and which is not.  
\---------------

Zenith Excutive Towers, 60th Floor

Meanwhile at the Zenith Executive Towers. A tri-peak skyscraper located just one block away from Yorktown State University. One of the most expensive residences in the entire Yorktown Metro Zone.

A massive structure of 65 stories, it was riddled with cascading gold-tinted glass windows. It was also the most secure landmarks of the said metro zone. Only privileged Novus citizens can live here, that includes superheroes.

Living on the 60th floor, at the super executive suite. An entire floor of one room, 6 powerful figures resided. Apart from living the life of luxury, these figures define the term “bizarre”.

A brazen, tall man with a golden hair peered through the massive window pane just across the indoor pool; overlooking the city below. The night lights dot the landscape like stars from above, it was a beautiful and breath-taking view. He was dressed in a sleek, three-piece suit, a sharp gentleman.

Then not far from him were 4 figures sitting on a large, round glass table. These figures each held cards, they were playing some Old Maid to pass the time. It would seem that they were spending some quality leisure time.

“...took you a while.”

The gentleman spoke as he felt a presence behind him. Sure enough, a woman dressed in Victorian-style dress materialized out of a shroud surrounded by fragrant flower petals. She was carrying a parasol that seem to match the motif of her outfit.

“Oh do beg your pardon. A lady needs to attend her business in her own time.”

The lady spoke with the utmost formality; haughtiness and arrogance resonated from her tone, like a 15th century noblewoman.

“Oy.. oy… We were supposed to have our meeting an hour ago.”

One of the 4 figures playing cards spoke, a man of a gruff and rather rude tone.

“Oh? Must have been a talking insect. Talking without permission.”

The parasol lady replied with utter hostility, snubbing and brushing him off as a mere insignificant being.

“Huh…!? Are ya seriously picking a fight right now, huh!?”

Taking offense to the response, this gruff man stood up from his seat. His massive frame easily towered over his fellow colleagues who seated with him on the table. But the other figures did not seem to be fazed by his intimidating presence, neither did the parasol lady.

“Oh my! The crickets sure are rude and noisy tonight!”,

“Why you little bitc---”,

“Both of you… please. Let us all be civil here.”

Before the two could clash, the golden-haired gentleman intervened. Immediately defusing the situation, with his mere words. His rather composed stature and gentle tone seemed to calmed them both down.

“Tch..! Whatever!”

The gruff man clicked his tongue in resignation and sat back down on his seat while the parasol lady just gave him a loud scoff.

“Now, I trust that you did not came here late just to tend to some evening tea party, didn’t you?”

The golden-haired man asked her, he was polite and calm about it too that it was almost flattering.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

With a snap of her fingers, a bag of carefully-picked tea leaves appeared on her grasp.

“There was one curious leaf that caught my eye. Here.”

The parasol lady then pulled out one specific leaf from the small bag and handed it unto the golden-haired man. She placed the supposed leaf with her fist closed unto his palm and immediately closed his. She must have slipped something in his hand to deliver a personal message.

“Sigh… you and your tea parties.”

One of the 4 figures from the table spoke, another woman, she spoke with a crisp french accent as she laid one card down the table. As the golden-haired man took the “leaf” from the parasol lady, another figure made her entrance. She came bursting out of the pool from swimming. 

As this figure emerged out of the pool, water splashed everywhere. The parasol lady opened her parasol to shield her from the huge splash. While the water was supposed to splash the table, it instantly froze itself before it could even reach the table, frozen into a tall ice structure.

The figure that had emerged from the water landed right at the edge of the indoor pool. It was a woman of a bombshell figure. She sported a perfect hourglass figure, worthy of envy, with huge supple breasts that seem to fit well with her aqua blue, two-piece swimsuit. She had a long, flowing blonde hair that seem to glimmer while still soaked.

“Argh! Rude! Siegra, splashing indoors is a terrible etiquette for a lady!”

The parasol lady yelled at her. The woman who emerged from the pool was none other than Siegra Nidhogg, the one who approached Walter just earlier today. Which would mean the entire suite itself was the very base of operations of the Nova Reform. And these powerful individuals here were its members. 

Siegra just ignored the parasol lady’s protest and went to grab a nearby towel to dry her hair. She put on her long bath robe and noticed the golden-haired gentleman holding something. She paused for a while and stood in attention.

“Hmm…”

Slowly, he opened his palm to take a good look at this “leaf”. And sure enough it was, but what caught his attention was what was underneath it: a piece of paper. His expression was shrouded as he read the content of the tiny piece of paper.

“---how unfortunate.”

The golden-haired man muttered, in his tone, a subtle dismay. Siegra and the parasol lady suddenly took a step back; the 4 figures on the glass table had to stop their game and cast their attention to him. They felt a sudden change in atmosphere, it was heavy and suffocating; the trace of gentleness in his presence earlier had vanished, in an instant.

Siegra and the parasol lady took a few steps back whilst their expression consumed by sheer terror. Then suddenly, a bright and massive bolt of lightning struck his palm. It was so bright that it was like the sun itself appeared before them within a split-second then disappeared. 

The heat reduced the leaf and the paper to ash and the chandelier explode into numerous glass shards. The people around the golden-haired man didn’t even uttered a single word, as if they were being choked to keep them from saying something. Regardless, this man just radiated a dangerous presence upon his colleagues.

“And here I was willing to accept him with open arms and as my equal... Such shame, even with my consideration, my willingness to compromise…”

The golden-haired man walked back towards the massive window balcony peered outside. He looked down and set his eyes upon a single structure just in front of the tower, the Yorktown State University Campus. He was calm, but his colleagues were still uneasy about him. This was the first time they saw their leader upset.

“And still he would choose to be with her. How interesting.”

The man crossed his arms, from what it looked like, he was more intrigued now than dismayed. 

“Siegra.”,

“Yes.”

The sultry lady immediately stepped forward as he called her name. Disregarding all modesty aside, since she was still on her swimsuit. When he calls for attention, they must be at their 100% at all time.

“Tell me, you did offer our compelling services when you talked to him. Am I right?”,

“Y-yes…”,

“Then why did he still chose them over us? Us! Who held the absolute endeavor for this curriculum. And in addition, our fine associate, Lady Nobuki Aoda, said that he had accepted their invitation in a heartbeat? How would you answer that, Siegra?”

The golden-haired man spoke with absolute authority. While he did had a gentle nature, he spoke with sheer intimidation. Expressing his disappointment by questioning the performance of his subordinate. 

Siegra was petrified, her knees quivering as she knelt down while keeping her head down. She could not answer him, she was being scolded. Though their leader did not resort to violence, the shame cut deeper unto the very fabric of her being. The parasol lady, Nobuki Aoda, watched in amusement as Siegra was scolded in front of everybody.

“Siegra!”

The golden-haired man raised his voice, yelling at her for answers.

“I… I don’t kno--”,

“You don’t know. Of course! You don’t know… sigh…”

Before Siegra could voice her response, she was cut off by her leader’s disappointed remark. The golden-haired man could only grumbled as he rubbed the creases on his forehead. Sometimes he could only question his own subordinates’ credibility.

“Come on, you guys! I gave you one! Simple! Instruction! Invite him, if he wasn’t convinced or having second thoughts, convince him! Through valid pointers! That’s it!”

He cast a frustrated expression unto his colleagues while slapping the back of his hand. His raised tone had completely dominated the atmosphere. He was making valid points, but it was humiliating for them nonetheless.

Siegra could not contain it no longer, before she could even hold it back, it came rushing in. Tears. She bawled, hiccuping as she cried. She clutched her hands as she cried while still keeping her head down, she really felt like she had let her leader down. 

“I… sorry…”

Siegra was crying so much, she unable to even form sentences. Nobuki just watched her anguish, utterly savoring the moment of weakness. One of the figures who sat by the glass table stood up, dropped her cards and rushed unto Siegra’s side.

“Oh mon dieu… hush…”

The woman with the french accent held Siegra close to her in attempt to console her from her failings. She gently patted her back and let Siegra cry her eyes out on her shoulder. To think a strong woman like her would be brought down to tears.

It was like a typical scene from a broken home. A dismayed patron looking down at his disappointing daughter. At this moment, Siegra would have preferred if Ruger had just raised his hand against her. She was always the achiever, never settling for less and aiming for perfection especially when it was for the Nova Reform. 

But whenever she fails in something it just wounds her deeper than a stab to the heart that she would break down and cry. Humiliation wounds her so deeply. Both her pride and the Nova Reform’s were always vital and on the line, it was her mistake for being so cocky.

“It was a mistake, forfeiting to Richie Marcus. But now he’s temporarily indisposed of. We should grab this opportunity while it’s still in front of us.”

The golden-haired man again turned his back from the commotion, aware that it would get him nowhere just asking Siegra on how her approach went with Walter. He clutched his right hand and his knuckles cracked as he did. A dangerous thrill overcome him, ecstatic to what will the future will bring unto them.

“About that, Ruger. Boggles the mind when you could’ve easily stomped that wannabe, Boulderdash and snatch his control over the school. Why forfeit? We could’ve just sent Don here and put him in the gutter without much resistance.”

Nobuki asked the golden-haired man, as she waltz over to his side. Considering Ruger, was in fact in an entire different league than Richie Marcus. He could have just easily trampled him if he really wanted to, but chose to forfeit in the end. Giving him the authority over the entire campus.

“Simple, my fair maiden. A mere 15 minutes of fame. I was… curious to how far and what heights will he climb just to keep his delusion of power over the school. Sure enough, I was not expecting someone to beat him so easily. Could have done a better job myself, but this man deserves recognition.”

Ruger Kings, aka Apollon, the absolute figurehead of the Nova Reform. Originally from the Super Society, a rival and first superhero team outside of the Supernova League. He was one of the youngest superheroes to be recognized. After going on hiatus on his superhero duties to pursue his academic goals, he settled down here in Yorktown Metro Zone. Using his power and influence, he gathered a specific group of Novus to form his own team. 

To others, Ruger was a kindhearted and gentle, a man of character, one of the few role models of the Superhero industry. But to some, he was a loose-cannon, an extremist and idealist. There were even nasty rumors were he would berate and toy with Normals or superheroes weaker than him.

“Sigh… such a shame. Pains me to think that he would be a casualty by the time we finally take action.”

Ruger uttered with a straight face, referring to Walter. He was all out of ways to express his disappointment in him, that he might resort to extreme measures. 

“So… ‘bout this boy you were rootin’ for. Want me to check up on him?”

Another figure approached Ruger’s side. A massive and gruff giant of more than 8 feet tall. His massive frame towered over Ruger and Nobuki. 

“Seems a lil’ curious that this guy was even worth your damn. I wanna see what’s he like… maybe. Heh… get to know him better?”

The man’s face was featureless. It was covered with a steel plate from his forehead to his jaw. It was a mask, but this mask was not even worn. It was bolted shut on to his skull. His voice was coming out of the tiny slots on his chin.

“I prefer not to touch him for now. But since we’ll need every measure to take action. Then please. And knowing you Mr. Don, I would advise that you refrain from killing him in the process.”

Ruger replied to Don, another member of the Nova Reform. Reluctant, but he gave him permission otherwise. It there was a reason for it, call it “curiosity”; whatever the reason was, he was ready to justify it as mere curiosity. He was aware of Don’s strength and violent tendencies, but he was curious nonetheless on much restraint was Don going to perform. 

“Heh… Hehe! Ah don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get along with him. I’m a people-person of this group, remember?”

Laughing at Ruger’s statement, Don just waved off and exited the room. The way he said that last bit was tinged with a sadistic tone.

\-------------------------------

Next day, at the SA Brigade club room.

It was afternoon, class hours concluded and club hours now in session. The first attendant, the early bird had entered the club room. It was the girl with the red blazer and scarf, Xiu Qiang. The other members were either still wrapping up or had to tend to other business before attending to club hours. 

She was always the early bird both during club hours and class hours. A bit of a loner, while being apart from her best friend, Kurome, she was one quiet individual. Deadpan and emotionless, and seem to dislike crowds or crowded places.

“...”

Xiu ceased the quiet opportunity to pass the time, while waiting for the other members of her club. She pulled up a thick book from her side and began reading it. It was a very serene scenery, since their club room was situated on the far reach of the hall, almost zero to nil noise can be heard. It was like a solitary chamber without Kurome’s loud presence, but Xiu welcomes the peace and quiet.

“...?”

As she finished reading two pages of her book, the scarfed girl heard approaching footsteps. It must be Kurome or the others, she hoped to have more time reading but the short solace was to her satisfaction. As the door opened, she tucked her book back into her bag.

“Uh… excuse me? Is this the SA Brigade?”

An unfamiliar voice spoke by the door, hearing it froze Xiu for a moment. She was not expecting visitors today. She was unable respond out of nervousness, she was not prepared for a visitor right now. Slowly, she just turned her head to face this guest, half her face was covered by her scarf.

“Uh--hi! I’m Walter Olven, a new member here. I was supposed to be accompanied by Kurszt but he was called by Hinokami. Am I in the right room?”

It was Walter, poking his head from outside while holding a piece of paper given to him by Kurszt. Written on it was the room number of their club room. The teen did a double check on the designated room number posted outside and what was written on the paper.

“Ah… mm…”

Xiu just nodded, barely even uttering a word. Half her face may be covered with her scarf but she felt her cheeks radiate heat as she laid her eyes on him. She was dumbfounded, her face flushed red.

“Can I sit here?”

Walter was in a good mood today, he politely asked Xiu. But same cannot be said with her, she was utterly consumed with a nervous spell. She wanted to cover her face with her scarf but the visitor might get the wrong idea.

“Ah…”

Again, she could barely utter a proper response, her heart was racing as if being suffocated.

“Thanks.”

Accepting her reply as a ‘yes’, Walter pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Xiu inched away to give way to him. The room was a bit cramped but that only worsened her situation. 

About five minutes passed, Xiu was restless. It was only a short while but it felt like hours. She was just prodding her thumbs together for quite a while now, wishing Kurome would just arrive now to break this unnerving tension.

“So uh…”,

“...!”

The scarfed girl gasped and turned to him. This was a bad sign for her, he was about to initiate conversation. Her thoughts swam around, she was silently freaking out.

“I’m Walter, you are…?”

Walter reintroduced himself to Xiu, with a warm a expression on his face. He was eager to meet new faces and the other members of his new club. He thought being loose and friendly would make a good first impression.

“Ah--ah--ah…!”

Xiu was in utter torment, suffering to even talk to him, why? She asked herself, she had no trouble talking with people who approach him but this was the first time she felt tongue-tied and nervous. She could only question the feeling, beads of cold sweat began trickling down her forehead.

“Hmm? Are you alright? You’re growing pale.”

Walter finally noticed something was wrong. He noticed her face was hot red and was sweating profusely. He leaned over and slowly put his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. 

All this perverse feeling welling up inside her, her mind and heart screamed as she saw him drew closer to touch her. Xiu’s feet twitched and was about to deny Walter of the gesture. She was about to lose it.

“Ah-Ah… AH!!!”,

“Woah! Oof…!!!”

Her feet jerked so suddenly that she accidentally kicked the leg of Walter’s chair, causing it to topple. Her wild movements also caused her chair to suddenly topple back, slipping on the freshly cleaned floor. She fell flat on her back while the teen fell on top of her. Thankfully, he held his arms to the ground to somehow support his weight, keep her from being flattened by him.

Walter grunted and slowly lifted his upper body up with his arms, Xiu was still underneath. Both their bodies were pressed together, he pinned the her to the ground. Unknowing that they were now in a compromising position.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”,

“Uugh… Sorry--”

Her eyes were clenched closed as she felt a pain on her bum, nothing serious. But as she opened her eyes, she was again petrified and the situation was now way worse than earlier. Xiu found herself lying on the floor with Walter on top of her. Her face lit red like a light bulb, he was too close; she caught a glance of his tight buttoned-down shirt, her eyes sprang wide open. 

Then just outside, Kurome was just making her way towards their club room, happy and jolly as she always. Eager to start the club session, she came bursting forth from the door. One of her usual antics Walter would have to deal with in the future.

“Good afternoon, my loyal sub….jects?”

Kurome suddenly paused, what stood before her took her by surprise; Walter on top of her best friend, Xiu. 

“Ah! Senpai!”

Xiu was faced with sheer dread as she saw her best friend witnessing this unlikely scene. Kurome just stared at the both of them, her eyes locked on the scene. A brief silence ensued.

“Heh~~”

Then suddenly, her expression was ripped into a mischievous grin. She turned about and casually walked out of the door. As she got out, she saw Max and Kurszt on their way towards the club room.

“Oh, hi pres--wha!?”,

“Oy oy… what the hell, Hinokami”

The two was taken by surprise as Kurome both wrapped her arms around their shoulders and lead them away from the club room, still with that coy smirk on her face.

“Well boys~ would be rude to interrupt a love nest at this point and time.”

She giggled as the two boys looked at each other, figuring out what she was saying. 

“AAAAHHHH….!!! SENPAI NO!!! IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!”,

“HAHAHAHAHA!!! XIU’S GOT A BOYFIE!! HAHAHA!!!”

Xiu came barreling out of the door, screaming her lungs out. She began to give chase to her best friend, while Kurome was just laughing all the way, teasing her with all her energy. Prancing across the busy hall like a kid playing on the pastures. 

“Goodness those two…”,

“Heh… Heh…”

Kurszt just scratched the back of his head while Max chuckled nervously at the scene. Behind them, stood Walter. He leaned against the doorway and watched the wacky scene unfolded. He crossed his arms and sighed, then let out a smile. 

“Looks like it’s gonna be a long year. But if this is what’s gonna be like everyday. Maybe it’s not so bad.” 

Walter thought to himself, happy and eager for the days to come. Now begins his term as a member of the SA Brigade.


	5. Flight

After the unusual welcome, commotion and horsing around, Kurome gathered the members of the SA Brigade Club. Walter now present, she began conducting a proper introduction for him in their cramped club room. There, Kurome went about her spiel and presented their new member, Walter to the rest of the club.

“Class 2-D, Walter Olven, looking forward to working with you.”

He was prim and proper with his introduction, he greeted Max and Xiu with an eager attitude and a smile to brighten them up.

“Maxi Jesse Fellows, good to have you!”

Max shared the same air of warm welcome to the new member. He stood up from his seat, and reached to shake Walter’s hand. Walter obliged and gave him a firm handshake with his right hand.

“Whoa…”

A small gasp escaped Max’s throat, as he felt a jolt on his hand on the handshake. Walter quickly noticed and immediately eased his grip. He did not mean to give Max a crushing grip on a first meeting.

“Ah! Sorry, I still don’t know what my new strength was.”,

Walter was quick to apologize, self-conscious about having a bad impression on his first day on the club.

“Ah no, no, no! Not at all! I was just taken aback by the Nexus surge.”

Reassuring him that nothing of malice was done, Max looked at his hand that had shook Walter’s.

“I felt your Nexus, it’s pretty something!”

Half-flattery and half-truth, Max put it in words how he felt. But it actuality, he could not describe it. His Nexus that Max felt was foreboding, powerful and… unreal? He just felt a glimpse of it and yet he can feel its magnitude being resonated that much. 

<”I see now, why pres wanted him on board. I would hate to have him as a rival or enemy.”>

Max thought to himself, with a hint of relief. Mighty convinced of why Kurome had a special eye on him since the incident. And also somehow clearing the doubts of how he had beaten Richie Marcus.

Walter then just responded with a wry smile and a chuckle, he was happy nonetheless. His attention then turned to the scarfed girl he met earlier in… an awkward circumstance. Seeing her still flustered with eyes sidelong, expression worried and pressing her index fingers together.

“Hey, Ms. Xiu! Mr. Olven’s waiting on ya.”

Noticing the new recruit’s eye on her, Max nudged the scarfed girl to respond.

“Ah! Mm…”

A bit hesitant, but not in a mean-spirited way, Xiu slowly stood up from her seat. Her knees trembling and lips shaking under her scarf. Blushing from ear-to-ear, she slowly raised her hand to reach for Walter’s; although hesitant, she just found her hand moving to reach his.

“Uh… Ahhngg… Xiu Qiang. Salutations.”

Hand visibly shaking, she held hers in an awkward pace. Walter just smiled and noticed her disposition, which he found somewhat adorable and endearing. She reminded him of him before all these shenanigans that had ensued.

Careful not to give her an unintentional hard grip. Walter reached for her hand and faced her palm downwards and gently placed her hand over his, then placing his right on top of it. Her hand felt soft and delicate, as if it were to apply more force unto his grip, he might break it.

“Xiu Qiang, nice to finally meet you. Looking forward to be on board!”

Walter gave a proper greeting, but in Xiu’s ears, the statement came out much more different. She was so flustered that she was practically hallucinating. She was seeing Walter surrounded by fragrant flowers, eyes sparkling like flawless jewels, flowing silken hair, and smile so bright that it takes her breath away…

“Aaahhh…”

Flushed crimson, Xiu slumped back on her chair. Her eyes swimming, and holding up her hand that he shook, she was lost in her own little world. Walter’s touch still lingered upon her hand and her mind.

“Umm… She’s not sick, is she?”

Walter tilted his head in confusion, but a bit concerned about Xiu. 

“Ah… ahaha… She’s shy on people.”

Letting out a rather nervous laugh, Max spoke up for Xiu. With the introductions over with, Walter took a seat next to Xiu and faced to turn to Kurome in their full attention. Now, their club session can officially begin.

“Sah! Ippo no hajimaru. To start, since we still have time. I think we shall now start our campaign with or without the last member slot being filled in.”

Kurome quickly took control over the atmosphere and addressed the members of the SA Brigade on their main task at hand. With a big bright smile on her face and eagerness on her voice, she was bursting with positive aura. More motivated to see that they have one more member to join them.

“Wait, we’re not gonna filled that spot? But what about--”,

“We’ll just tackle it when the opportunity presents itself.”

Max was about to point that out, but Kurszt quickly answered for him. Max did not pressed any further, he was aware that if he was interjected by Kurszt, means there’s something of a bigger priority just ahead. Walter was about to point that out too, but he decided to save it after the discussion.

“There’s no time beating around the bush. Word has spread of Richie’s vacating the seat, indisposed temporarily. First and foremost, to tell you all the truth, there was no ‘Student Council’ to begin with, since Richie’s hold over the entire school. After the school board dissolved the former council body, under his behest, Richie Marcus made himself the sole enforcer of the Yorktown State Student Body.”

Beginning her statement, Kurome still kept her usual optimistic demeanor. If these were normal individuals, they would have just shrugged her off. But even though she was putting a cheerful air for her beloved club, the truth of her statement were not to be taken lightly.

And it was true, Walter thinking about it, Richie’s influence had completely overshadowed the majority of the school authority. He knew that he held the Student Council and even the administration on his palm, but hearing that he hogged the majority to the point that it dissolved the Student Council was news to him. This was the first time he was hearing the extent of Richie Marcus’ perverse former influence.

“Although, many people-- particularly the Nova populace of the student body -- could have taken him on easily. They chose not to, which I admit was too small-minded. Bakagemashita.”

Kurome’s voice intentionally trailed off at that last sentence.

“...because I know, I did too. I was so focused on higher matters that I failed to notice the damage done and suffering under his shadow. Hence, why I formed this club to correct that mistake. It was an affront to my former colleagues but as a Superhero, I just could not let it stand. That’s why I invited people and nova alike. But most of them were hesitant to even oppose or lift a finger on the matter.”

She continued, despite that. Walter continued to listen and reflected on it. He was fully aware that not even the nova populace of the student body would even challenge Richie Marcus outright. He knew that there are others that can easily stop him, but chose to be ignorant about it. Hearing that Kurome herself decided to step up on the matter moved him a bit. If this was 2 weeks ago, he would doubt her, but her words had weight unto them, she was sincere on the matter.

“But we all know what happened! Before we could take a step, someone else with a stronger resolve stepped up in our place and just socked Boulderdash where it hurts! Pow!”

She jerked her fist towards Walter’s direction, a way of pointing him out. 

“Ah… ahaha… well I--”,

“Ah, ah! Say no more, my stud-muffin. Not saying it’s a bad thing but it was refreshing to see that we aren’t the only ones who shared the same goals and resolve. That’s why we just have to have you!”,

“Well if you put it that way… I guess I’m grateful.”,

“Desshou?”

After exchanging weird pleasantries to Walter for a bit, Kurome continued the discussion.

“Ahem. Well, which brings us now to the present. Since Richie Marcus is now out of the picture, most societies and clubs are now moving in to compete for that vacant spot that he took for granted and left behind. They’re now moving in to secure their own place of being the Student Council. And being the former Personal Relations Officer of the said council, it’s a pretty big deal!”

Kurome spread her arms in gesture to emphasize her statement. Particularly on gunning for the Student Council’s position. As such position, the Student Council holds the entire populace of the school itself; they were on equal footing with the School Administration as well.

It was true, in the curriculum of Yorktown State University, the Student Council holds power over the majority. The majority, being the entire student body. They work hand-in-hand and was treated as equal by the school administration; as they represent the student body itself, such is the political hierarchy of the school. 

For Walter, it was no surprise that many would vie for a position in the council. But he was not aware that a certain school society or club can fill in that leading role. He could only assume after Richie Marcus lead the dissolution of it, changes were made. 

“Like I said, various clubs and societies had their eyes on that spot. We can bet that they’re gonna fight it out tooth and nail just to get to that goal.”

Kurome added, the air of optimism around her seem to diminish little by little as she was getting to the meat of the discussion. Walter took her statements to mind and pieced it together, and came up with a lone deduction.

“...Are we talking about-- a civil war?”

The moment Walter asked, the members of the SA Brigade Club turned their eyes on him that even Kurome was taken off-guard. She was thoroughly surprised that he guessed it right away. All the more reason to feel accomplished on acquiring him.

“Kukuku… This is why I like you, Wal~ter, you’re the sharpest sword on the scabbard. That’s putting it bluntly, but yes! That’s the gist of it.”

Kurome pretty much confirmed it. The fact that it was gonna be a war against other clubs/societies means things may go from bad to worse. Everyone except for Kurome and Walter grew listless by the revelation until…

“But, that’s just scratching the surface. The real problem…”

The overtly bright smile and cheery aura vanished, Kurome’s expression relaxed and her brows slowly knitted. Her eyes now radiating with a grim foreboding. This seem to now fill the entire room with unease. 

“The Nova Reform.”

Everything just went silent as she mentioned it. The once bright atmosphere courtesy of Kurome’s charisma seemed to set like the dusk beyond the horizon. The Nova Reform, the infamous underground society of the YSU.

“They’re now moving to either absorb, integrate, or worst… absolve clubs and societies whom were opposed to their cause.”,

“What? But i-if they do that--”,

“Yes, given their influence, and power, they will effectively seize control both the school administration and the student council. The school will be theirs for the taking.”

Kurome confirmed Max’s fears. It made them even more weary and wary about the terrible consequence that will endanger the school, if the Nova Reform successfully fulfills their goal. The future of the YSU with the Nova Reform at its helm will not bode well.

Walter knew this very well, one of the Nova Reform approached him. He knows not of what they were and what were they after, but he had a feeling that they meant trouble to the student body. A fate much worse than Richie Marcus’ selfish machinations.

“Walter, I know you had a run-in with one of them. But let me run you down of what they’re all about. Their ultimate goal is for normal citizens to be ousted here in Yorktown State University. They are the everything that is wrong with the Superhero and Nova populace. That or utter discrimination towards every Non-Novus here in the school, the ones that they should be serving and protecting, to be cast out. They seek to reform the school into their own idealistic image, all for the sake of vanity. It makes me want to hurl just thinking about it.”

Kurome slowly clenched her fists on the table while bowing her head. Walter’s attention to her was in full, this was the first time he was seeing Kurome in her serious state. She then approached his seat and took his hand and held it with both her palms.

“That’s why, Walter. You were the one I chose, because you represent everything we fight for in this club. We want to protect people who shared your resolve and people who were willing to stand up against this oppression and discrimination. Remind them that they are not alone and we the Novus can also stand side-by-side with them through the face of one-sided adversity. That is why I founded this club. This is the SA Brigade.”

Kurome’s iron will and resolve was something worthy of admiration. The statement moved him, due to the fact that even though that he had given up on the reality of Superheroes’ vanity and discrimination towards citizens. There were still others who wished to fulfill their roles as protectors of the weak and upholders of justice. Not for vanity, fame, or money, but for keeping them safe from harm.

Soon the other members placed their hands on top of Kurome’s; Xiu, Max and Kurszt. All of them facing Walter, let him know that he was not alone anymore, that they need his help. Walter could not help but smile as he was touched by the gestures. He met Kurome’s gaze, as she smiled warmly at him.

“Ah… mm… ahem!” 

Walter’s face suddenly felt hot, feeling self-conscious about it. He quickly averted his eyes away from her. Any more, his crush on her might re-ignite, since Kurome was once before during her stint on the Student Council and Cheerleading Pep Squad. Although he might still have that middle school crush on her, but he was afraid to look into it.

Breaking off, they immediately returned to their seats. Kurome pulled up a large paper roll and unfurled it behind her, and hanged it on the wall. She then brandished her wooden sword and tapped it on the post, like a teacher about to start her class session. The content was a list of clubs and societies that were currently active in Yorktown State University.

On the list, there were two highlighted names, the Nova Reform and of course, the SA Brigade. The Reform was highlighted with blue ink, while theirs was red. Using her wooden sword, Kurome highlighted other clubs and societies with blue and linked it all together to the Nova Reform. The results were troubling to say the least. 

Not counting the newly-formed clubs of this year, there were 7 major clubs and societies all in all. Except for the sports club which comprised of 4 clubs altogether. Looking at the list, the Nova Reform has already integrated the majority, the entire sports club specifically. 

The rest that were marked blue were known supporters of the Reform. And the rest unmarked were either fiercely independent to compete for the Student Council spot, or just indifferent. With the Nova Reform at the lead, it was an uphill battle.

“Sah! Here’s our main objective!”

Kurome was back at her jubilant old self, pointing the post with her wooden sword.

“According to my sources, these unmarked clubs were either oblivious or indifferent-- or also competing for the student council spot. The Nova Reform is working to integrate the remaining clubs into their side. From what I have heard, they also resorted to force these clubs into submission, which is a BIG no-no for me. In order for us to secure our place as the Student Council…”

She laxed her stance and held her wooden sword pointing to the ground.

“...we would just do what we do! Be ourselves! Be the SA Brigade!”

Max and Walter tilted their heads to Kurome’s plan of action. It was too vague to begin with, Max even thought that she might be putting on airs again. Both of them were about to ask their queries, but Xiu was prepared to speak for them.

“So you mean to say, senpai. By ‘Be Ourselves’, you mean help them?”

The scarfed girl asked in earnest, she was sure that was it.

“Kukuku… Sharp as ever, Xiu-chan! Basically yes, we can earn or win their support by helping them. In any way that we can, of course. Even if it means doing odd-jobs for them, then so be it! A duel of destiny? Accepted! A test of strength? Sure! Anything under the sun to help them.”

Kurome began pacing in front of them as she explained the details of their plan of action.

“But what if they refused us outright?”

Walter raised his hand and stated his query. They knew that would be a most likely case, it was an inevitable question. They would only assume that a ‘Plan B’ was in order.

“Ah, but you see, my stud-muffin, not all problems are at face value. Persistence is key. And from my experience, it’s not just the Student Council who suffered during Richie Marcus’ stint. Through his constant meddling and pestering, he forced these clubs to answer to him. Taking all the credit from them for his personal gain.”

Kurome answered in earnest, and this revelation was also news to Walter. He knew very well that the Student Council was effectively indisposed of during Richie’s control over the whole school. But to hear that he had abused even the school clubs, it disgusted him. The more he hears about the negatives of Richie’s rule, the more of the reason of him being defeated was justified.

“I’m sure most of them are still recovering from the ordeal. That’s why the Nova Reform quickly exploited that lingering weakness in order for them to ‘integrate’ on their cause. So like I said, persistence!” 

Not before long, her expression tensed up again, whilst peering at the window. Watching the sun finally set, gripping the hilt of her wooden sword tightly. Kurome was both afraid and excited of things to come. 

“We can’t let them win, so I’m counting on all of you.”

Her tone had a sense of finality. Which meant all that was left was to conclude the club session. Kurome then eased her expression and turned her attention back to her colleagues.

“We’ll start by Monday, since it’s Friday today. Now! To finish, I would be assigning you to your designated clubs and posts. Two of you will handle the negotiations with our first club, and the rest of us will scout out the next. We would need to keep track of them, if we were to help them. And so by Monday…”

Kurome then slowly sheathed back her wooden sword and thrust her finger forward towards Walter.

“...Walter! You will handle the negotiations. Along with Max!”

Walter was caught off-guard, he almost fell over his chair with the sudden declaration.

“Wh-what? But I’m not really good at--”,

“Ah daijoubu! Daijoubu wa yo! you’ll be fine! I have faith in you. And besides, you will not handle it alone, so I also chose Max to assist you with this task.”

Kurome immediately replied. It was not really that reassuring but him being accompanied by one of them at least eased his tension a bit.

“Let’s do our best, Mr. Olven.”

Max offered his hand once again, with an expression confident that they will succeed.

“Well… Alright. Let’s.”

For some reason, all that nervousness seem to dissipate as he saw the determination on Max’s eyes. Despite the dire situation, all of his colleagues seemed to be all fired up. A new fire lit on his heart, Walter could really learn a lot from them. Maybe because this was the first time in a while, that someone was counting on him.

“ _”_

_He just asserted to himself. The first time, he ever felt that he was not alone. With the odds against them, Kurome just faced it with a proud stance and arms crossed._

_“As for your designated club… well just report here first thing during club hours. Minna ja ne!”_

_With that closing statement, Kurome dismissed them. They dispersed and went their separate ways. It was 6 in the afternoon, there was still time._

_“I should visit her again.”_

_First thing that entered his mind. He thought about Thea still at the hospital. And tomorrow, on the weekend, would be the day she would be released from being hospitalized._

_\-------_

_Along the way to the hospital, Walter stopped by the nearby candy shop and bought a small basket of sweets. Since he already brought her some flowers, he thought it would be a great sentiment. Eating sweets did cheer him up in his lonesome, and Walter was hoping Thea could share the same thing._

_Arriving at the hospital building, he was already greeted by nurses and doctors who tended to Thea while she was still here. It has been a short while but Walter’s presence was already known in the hospital. He was not sure if it’s a bad or good thing, but one conclusion came to his mind that him visiting a girl he saved; even though Thea was the one who saved him, was a rare thing nowadays._

_As he spotted the Thea’s room, he looked at his basket of sweets again. Nervous and excited to share it with her. As he slowly opened the door, an unpleasant figure met him face to face. A towering white armor with flowing luminescent hair. It wasn’t a person but rather an armored construct, or maybe even a Nexus Manifestation._

_“...!”_

_Walter was startled by this figure’s sudden appearance. But what really startled him was that if this construct was standing there the whole time, why did he not sensed it? He was about to take stance, when he noticed that the construct stepped aside, making way for him as if it was waiting for him. As the construct stepped aside, a sleeping Thea came into his view._

_He took caution of stepping inside Thea’s room and slowly closed the door. The door clicked and the construct dissipated into a fog-like translucent form and returned to Thea’s body. He was also cautious not to wake her up._

_“I see…”_

_So Walter was right, it was Thea’s Nexus Manifestation, a sigh of relief escaped his throat. For a moment there, he thought she was in danger. He was glad to be wrong in this case._

_Nexus Manifestation is somewhat similar to Nex Frame and Nex Arms. Nexus Manifestations always appear as living constructs, sometimes even sentient to a degree. They stand as avatars of the wielder, and moves in-sync with them. To summon one, the novus must have either complete mastery of their Nexus energy or have a unique Nexus trait._

_Nova with Nexus Manifestations are extremely rare and often more powerful than a full-fledged Novus, or Superhero. To learn how to manifest one takes a lot of time and not to mention deadly if taken for granted. He approached her bed and saw Thea sleeping soundly._

_“Ahaha…”_

_Walter then went into a quiet chuckle as he saw her sleeping in a rather messy bed. She was still in the hospital and yet she slept like she’s in her own bedroom. Books scattered about the sheets, the blanket and sheets thrown into disarray, it was a mess. Walter picked up one of the books scattered about, and inspected it, one book to another._

_“Novels huh?”_

_It looked like she had been reading novels, romance, fantasy, and adventure. Though he was more into comic books, manga, or magazines, Walter found it quite endearing. He did not expect to take her for a bookworm._

_He sat on the bed side, put the basket of sweets beside the flower vase and lifted the blanket to properly tuck her in. He would not want to wake her up on such notice so he thought he could just be there beside her. He went by in hopes of talking to her but would not mind just watching over for the meantime._

_As Walter put the blanket over Thea’s shoulder, she slowly reached for a pillow beside her and snuggled it tight. She wiggled over the sheets while hugging the pillow tight. She was like a babe sleeping so soundly within the inescapable comfort of her bed._

_“mmm… mnya~ oh Walter~”_

_Thea began sleep-talking, she was dreaming, Walter’s attention shot forward as he heard his name in her sleep._

_“Hmhm… wonder what she’s dreaming abou--”,_

_“Hee… Hee… Not there~ Hee Hee~”_

_And innocent thoughts were tested, much to Walter’s embarrassment. A chill jolted through his spine as he shuddered to think what she was dreaming about. She was casting one lewd expression after another as if being tickled._

_“Ahem…!”_

_Saving her the embarrassment, Walter decided to wake her up by coughing up loudly._

_“Waah!”_

_The sudden cough sent Thea jumping 10 centimeters from the bed, as if she had woken up on a bed of nails._

_“Wha--who--oh Walter!”_

_Thea immediately cast her gaze unto Walter, who was quietly sitting on the bed side, wide-eyed and blinking rapidly._

_“Uh… how long have you been sitting there?”_

_Unknowingly, she immediately asked the question she should not. Her face now bright crimson up to her ears. Walter was too, but not as flustered as she was._

_“Y-y-you got it all wrong! I-I… I was just dreaming of our… u-umm… last homework! Yes, yes! Our last homework! I-It’s not like I was dreaming of us running---AAAAHHHH!!! No, no, no, nope!”_

_Thea began stammering loudly on her own words as she poorly constructed an excuse for her sleep-talking earlier. Walter wasn’t even asking, nor spoke about it but decided to just naturally let go, he just broke into laughter._

_“Wh-What’s so funny!? Hmmmmph…!”_

_Feeling insulted by his laugh, Thea puffed up her cheeks. She was now more angry than flustered. If Walter was there earlier, he could have at least wake her up._

_“Ah no, no. I’m just glad. With that energy, I’m rest assured that you’re fine now.”_

_Walter scratched his head as he gave her a wry smile. It was true, seeing her like this really puts his worries to rest._

_“Geez… you should’ve at least knocked before you entered.”,_

_“Ahaha… Sorry. Just didn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep. Oh! Yeah I bought these on the way here.”_

_Defusing the situation, Walter reached for the small basket of sweets and laid it on her lap. He thought she would have been delighted but her reaction was… quite unexpected. She was deadpan looking at the sweets like it was some sort of foreign object._

_“Umm… What are these?”_

_Thea just stared at the basket, brows raised and head tilted. She picked up one of the candies and looked at it like some kind of alien artifact or ancient relic. Walter was surprised by this unusual reaction._

_“Uh… Those are candies. You… never had one before?”,_

_“...”_

_Walter was about to tell her to drop the act. But from the looks of it, he can see that she was thoroughly baffled by it. The way she inspected it, and even smelling it, it looked like she was appraising a newly discovered cut of gem._

_“Have you not tried one before?”_

_Walter asked out of curiosity, no malice yet no consideration, unintended. Thankfully, Thea did not took it to offense and just shook her head lightly in response. Walter then took one candy from the basket._

_“Here…*munch* try it.”_

_He unwrapped it and slipped it in his mouth; he gave her a nod, prompting her to try one._

_“...”_

_Thea carefully unwrapped one then slowly slip it in her mouth. The solid strawberry drop slowly sucked in her lips making its way to her tongue. The sweetness sent chills through her spine, the moment her tongue tasted the confection._

_“Well? It’s good right?”_

_Walter asked with a wry smile, somehow sweat began to bead on his forehead. He should not even be nervous at all, yet he was for no particular reason. It felt like he was being judged on the spot._

_“...hm.”_

_She was silent, letting out an abrupt and quiet hum. Slowly, her head tilted down, her eyes blank and expression unreadable. Soon cold sweat began to trickle down Walter’s temple and his face beginning to drain of color, he was in denial seconds ago, but now he’s really nervous._

_“Umm… Thea? Did you not like it? I-I’m sorry I just thought--huh?”_

_He was about to apologize but he suddenly noticed her shoulders beginning to tremble, her hands slowly balling into fists, wrinkling her blanket._

_“Uh, Thea? What’s--”,_

_“.…”_

_Soon tears began pouring down her cheeks, she was clenching her eyelids as if to stop the flow of her tears, gritting her teeth as if to stop her from bawling._

_Walter was in a slight panic, fear and worry now fighting over his emotions, guilt. He tried to speak but it seemed like the words were stuck on his throat. Then slowly, he just reached out his hand to pat her shoulder; he hesitated a bit, but that was the only thing he could do._

_“Uwah… ha.. ah… Walter…! Waah…”_

_As he did, Thea threw herself in his arms and wrapped hers over his shoulders. The raw emotion and tears had been released like a dam bursting. This took him off-guard, Walter did not know what to do or what he did for her to act like this. So he just smiled and gently patted the back of her head._

_“Hey now…”_

_He whispered softly as he tried to calm her down. He could feel his polo was now getting soaked with tears on his shoulder, but he never minded. He did not know what caused her into brink of tears, but he knew at that moment, he had but only comfort her._

_To Thea, it was not the sweet taste of the candy that drove her to tears. But the sudden realization that came shortly after she tasted it. It was the fact that Walter cared enough to give it to her._

_=======_

_All her life, living in the Yellow Zone, her life was nothing but suffering. Things were not handed to her even as a matter of reward, she had to fight to earn it. Whether it would be food, clothes, or a roof over her head, life in the Yellow Zone was like something a little girl should never experience. She would eat as minimum as small scraps of food every day, with rags on her back. And every night she would be tortured by hunger, waiting for it to subside before she could fall asleep._

_As for her parents, she did not have one. She did not have any memories of them nor did she have any prior to the White Storm event, like most Nova were. Since pretty much the White Rays has wiped their memories clean prior to the said event. Hence why majority of original nova have no recollection of their former lives._

_As she come of age, she had awakened her Nexus Trait. It was then, she was picked up by one of the big anarchy factions within the Yellow Zone, which comprised of both exiled Novus and Anomalus as its members. She would serve as one of their attending medical personnel. Thea does not have medical experience nor certificate, but her Nexus Trait to heal and restore made her a good asset._

_It was supposed to be a turn-around for her but the members of the faction were not really a fellowship nor a brotherhood. Members would always be at each other’s throats, especially when alcohol is thrown into the mix. Its male members, drunk, sober or just plain malicious, would take advantage of her and abuse her. They would leave her food and money in return but she never wanted it. She was also offered a place in a harem several times, but she would out-rightly refused it every time._

_Then Thea just decided that she had enough. One fateful day, she took advantage of the faction leader and manage to steal one solid gold bar from the vault. Then came night, she snuck in a cargo rail car without knowing where it would take her. She did not have a lot of things to bring with her, just the gold bar she stole from the faction’s vault. Then finally arriving to the Yorktown Metro Zone._

_Using the gold bar she stole, she sold it for a hefty amount of 450,000 Metro Dollars; almost half-a-million. But even with that amount, it was no closer to the net worth of living in at least middle class here in the Metro Zones. She spent the majority of it for her rent, and her tuition, the rest were for her necessities. She had live with a tight budget but it was better than her old life was._

_Thea has been living her in Yorktown for a month now, she was still on the process of adjusting and getting used to the lifestyle here._

_=========_

_This was the first time, someone had given her something without asking anything in return. She felt like she was being rewarded for the first time. It felt bliss from the bottom of her heart._

_“Are you okay now?”_

_Walter asked as he noticed that her sobbing has finally subsided. He relaxed his arms, he did not want to pry himself away from her thinking it would be rude. He thought Thea really needed for a shoulder to cry on._

_Thea loosened her arms and slowly broke her hug to Walter, their gazes met but she didn’t overreact. She kept her head down, her eyes red and her cheeks wet from tears._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t help it. It’s not your fault, do not worry. I’m just happy.”_

_She held her sleeves with her four fingers and wiped her eyes with it. As she did, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Walter quickly reached his hand and wiped it with his finger._

_“...”_

_The sudden feel of Walter’s palm sent a jolt through Thea’s body. It was rough but it felt warm against her soft and smooth cheeks. Somehow she felt… secured, it was different from what she used to experience. Her face began to fill with hot pink color up to her ear._

_“I’m sorry too if I put you off like that.”,_

_“No! No! I-It’s fine. I… just… eheh…”_

_And just like that, she was back to her old self again. She had to admit, it was so unlike her to have an emotional outburst like that. Walter on the other hand, was glad that she was alright._

_So the two went on their small talk, since it was the weekend, Friday. They had time to make conversation, which Walter looked forward to. Nonetheless, both had a great time just bonding._

_“So by the way, Thea, been meaning to ask you this.”,_

_“Yes?”_

_Walter decided to change topic, something he was curious for a while now. He was a little nervous to bring it up as it was a bit embarrassing. But with Thea’s full attention to her, he decided to press on._

_“Well… since you are a Novus yourself. What’s your Nexus Trait? Or rather what powers can you exhibit?”_

_Even though she’s from the Yellow Zone, Walter thoroughly and strictly insists that she was a Novus._

_“Oh. Hmm… I guess you’ve met Corona earlier. I felt it.”,_

_“Hmm? Corona? Who’s that?”,_

_“My guardian, she’s always there for me.”,_

_“Oh you mean the constru--”_

_Walter would continue but he spotted an honest frown forming on her face. Thea’s expression implied that she hates someone calling her guardian a construct. He quickly brushed it off and phrased his next response properly._

_“Uh… I mean. That was a she?”,_

_“Well, yes and no. I just named her after my first doll I ever had as a kid. I don’t think Corona’s a she, I just assumed that she came from my Nexus, so I just assumed that she’s a she. So yeah…”_

_Thea responded, explaining the gist of what Corona really was. Walter breathing an internal sigh of relief, he didn’t mean to call Corona a construct. On Thea’s side, she just let it slide, she trusts him enough to make that honest mistake._

_“Ah, I see. Then what else can you do?”_

_He quickly followed it up, eyes locked in on hers. He was now showing clear interest on her Nexus Trait, just as his old habit goes. He may be a novus now, but his geek side when it comes to everything superhero and superpowers, was still apparent._

_“I… well, I can also heal and restore wounds and injuries no matter how grave they are. Basically… hmm… I can also revert anything down to their basic components.”_

_She sounded a bit prideful, because she could not help it. As she saw Walter’s swelling admiration, Thea could not help but feel proud of herself. She swore she could see his eyes sparkle._

_“Oh! That reminds me.”,_

_“...?”_

_Before she could elaborate, Thea was abruptly stopped by Walter. Walter then pulled out an envelope from his bag and laid it down her lap. He almost forgot, good thing he made out with one of the SA Brigade’s forms before dismissal._

_“I would like to take this chance also to invite you into our club. I just got in and we need one more member, I figured you’d be willing to join.”_

_A bright smile radiated on Walter’s face as he extended his invitation to Thea. She then picked the envelope and opened it, inside she pulled out the membership form. Bold capital letters of the club name immediately caught her eye, and was surprisingly well-designed; from the logo to the typography. It was all thanks to Max’s expertise in design._

_“Oh a club? Oh I… I don’t think I’m fit to join. I mean I don’t have any particula--”_

_Suddenly, her bashful expression changed as she read the club’s name; it was just so eye-catching that she had to say the name out in voice._

_“Super-- Awesome Brigade…?”_

_Thea read the club out loud, her brows knitted and her head tilted, baffled by the name choice of the club. It was almost as if Walter was setting her up for a prank or something. The name was something you would name your friends while playing make-believe heroes on a tree house._

_Walter, on the other hand, cringed as he heard her read the full club name. He gave a wry smile and a rather embarrassed expression. The cheesiness of the title still persisted._

_“Uh… Ahaha… Well, not really the best name for a club that is.”_

_Pains him to admit it. Although he was all for the club’s main objective, but he was really not a fan of the club name himself; that or he’s just not used to it yet. Even just citing the full club name in his mind caused for his face to force a rather sour smile._

_“Uh huh… So what do you do in this club?”_

_Thea asked as she read through the club overview on the paper. The change in atmosphere rendered Walter unusually nervous. A thought hanging above him that he may be pulling her leg on this._

_“Well ignoring the cheesy club name, it’s a fairly new club, composed of others like us, the nova. It aims to help both novus and ordinary students in our school get accustomed to each other, and act as a medium between the two.”_

_Walter said it, as it was on paper, the goal is good but Thea’s not that all impressed until…_

_“...we also aim to abolish the existing discrimination of ordinary students to the nova student body. By effectively destroying hierarchies established by Richie Marcus. The non-nova deserve much better than either being underlings or objects of oppression or bullying.”_

_Walter added, there was no trace of nervousness in that statement. He meant every word of it, having experienced it first-hand, he spoke about it with an apparent passion. With that statement, Thea’s attention was piqued._

_“I… I don’t know, Walter.”,_

_“...I see.”_

_He assumed that she would refuse, Walter tilted his head down with a disappointed gaze down at the floor._

_“N-No. It’s not that… it’s just I’m--I’m afraid of my own powers.”_

_Concerned with his disappointed look, Thea immediately corrected herself. It was true that she was still no knowledge what was the extent of her powers. And it was not like she outright refused his invitation, she was just hesitant._

_“Why? what’s wrong?”_

_Concerned, Walter inched himself closer to her, offering his full attention on the matter._

_“You can heal and fix wounds and injuries. What’s so bad about that? Wanna talk about it?”_

_The question came out a bit naive, Thea would have called him out with a statement but since he was willing to listen, she trusted him to do so. She now almost regret telling him half the gist of her power earlier, because of she was just amused._

_“Well yes. But with a slip of hand or a wrong mood swing, I can easily distort the molecular make-up of a matter into something more… unpleasant.”,_

_“So you’re saying, your Nexus is unstable?”_

_Walter asked, and she nodded. It was true that some nova have highly unstable Nexus energy and sometimes even volatile. And this often results in disaster, and some times can cause the Novus to become an anomaly or Anomalus._

_“There were a few times, back in my days at Point Lookout, I was forced on duty with tending to the mercenaries’ wounds and injuries sustained during turf wars. But instead of healing them, my powers would do the exact opposite and was way worse. Warping flesh into twisted proportions, disarraying bones, and that one time I turned a man inside-out just by attempting to heal his flesh wound--”_

_Thea’s shoulders began to tremble as she recalled the freak incidents she had caused. A dark sense of dread hung over her as she slowly held her knees together. Before she could continue, Walter placed his hand over her shoulder._

_“You don’t need to tell me everything, Thea. But mark my word, as long as I’m here, no one’s going to force you or abuse your power. I’ll make sure no one, not even in school do that to you.”_

_Walter responded with conviction. As Thea’s gaze met his, she could see the fire in his eyes, the determination. It somehow dispelled the dread hanging above her away, a sense of relief came over her, yet doubt still lingered on her heart._

_“Walter…”,_

_“Your powers are your own, Thea. You are the only one who can use them however you please. And I trust that you also have the responsibility to use it to do the right thing…”_

_Walter then stood up from the bedside and peered through the glass windows. The beautiful twilight dot the night sky, the moonlight faintly illuminated his burly figure. He thought about the events leading up to now._

_“Besides, it’s not about superpowers or being a superhero or a novus. It’s about doing what needs to be done and doing the right thing.”_

_As he said it, he turned back to Thea with a bright smile on his face. Thea just found herself awe-struck with his words. He was right, it never really was about who got powers or who was afraid, it’s about who’s going to do what needs to be done. She raised both her hands and reflected upon herself and what Walter said, as she looked at both of them._

_“”_

_Thea asserted to herself as she clenched both fists together. Though she still did not know what could be the extent of her power, she felt like Walter would be there to support her, or at least that’s what she thought. She was self-conscious to say it, especially since she’s feeling all these butterflies whenever he was around._

_“Umm…”,_

_“...?”_

_Walter inadvertently averted his gaze for a moment while lightly scratching his nose, as it looked like he has still something to say so Thea paid attention._

_“Well… I… I joined the club because--mainly because I want to protect you.”,_

_“Ah?”_

_Thea was so surprised that she let out an audible response, which made Walter flustered even more than he already was._

_“I-I mean… I didn’t like the way they treated you on our class so. I figured if I could join them, I could do something about it and…”_

_Walter grew ever so uncomfortable with each word he uttered. Saying such bold things to a girl, he was practically confessing to her indirectly. He completely forgot what brought him to say it, but he just continued anyway._

_“Mhm… Hmhmhm--hahahaha!”_

_After holding it in for a while, Thea finally let out a laugh. A genuine laugh that she has not had for as long as she can remember. Walter just turned around, pouting and puffing his cheeks._

_“Aha… Aha… Hahahaha…!”,_

_“Y-you don’t have to laugh. I know it’s a pathetic reason--ah.”_

_Walter suddenly froze as he felt a warm sensation on his back. Thea leaned herself unto his back, her forehead and both her hands rested on his back and it felt really nice. The cool breeze fluttered her beautiful red hair like satin._

_“...do you mean it?”,_

_“Huh?”,_

_“When you said you want to protect me, do you mean it?”_

_Thea sounded serious, and yet there was a sense of hope and yearning in her voice, as she asked Walter. He took a deep breath, casting his doubt and fear aside to muster his honest answer. It looked like she was yearning for his answer, she has not felt something like this in a very long time._

_“Yes.”_

_There was not a hint of hesitation to his response. No sugar-coating, no messing around, and no flattery, just one word of sincerity. A warm smile drew on Thea’s face, as Walter’s answer resonated on her heart._

_“Then, I’m counting on you. Walter.”_

_She said from the bottom of her heart. This was the first time she never felt sure of putting trust on someone, even for someone who had been through nothing but betrayal, suffering and death. Thea felt that her trust was well-placed to him._

_Slowly, she mustered herself just so she could break off from that. Any minute more, she could have hugged him and she was not about to do just that… yet. Walter turned around and saw her giving the club invitation back to him, with her name and signature filled in._

_“And I’ll see you on Monday!”_

_With a genuinely happy expression, she uttered those words unto him, which in turn made him glad._

_“Oh uh… I was wondering also.”_

_Walter quickly followed it up, before he forgets. It was five minutes until 9, and he had to wrap up his visit soon and go home before curfew. Walter does not want another roundabout lecture from his parents._

_“You are gonna be discharged tomorrow right? Since you’re new in town, maybe I could show you around town tomorrow? Since it’s weekend--ah! If you’re not busy by then.”_

_Walter said it to her straight, unlike earlier, he was not stuttering nor stammering on his words. But same can’t be said about Thea. She was again taken by surprise._

_“”_

_Her mind wrestled with complicated of what Walter could have meant with that invitation. Her head was spinning and was slowly going blank by the suddenness. She may be even over-thinking this situation a bit too much._

_“So… is that a no?”_

_Walter noticed that change of her expression, he took it for something else._

_“Ah! Oh no, no, no! I mean I guess I could take you up on your offer, if you really w-want to. N-Nothing wrong with that right? Ohoho!”_

_And just like that Thea was back into usual wiles, she really has recovered from her injuries._

_“I do want to.”,_

_“...ah.”_

_An unexpected serious answer escaped from Walter’s lips, which completely taken her off-guard. She just went into an abrupt silence, blushing from ear to ear. Thea was nonetheless excited, but she cannot let that out yet._

_“Well what time are you gonna be discharged tomorrow?”,_

_“...around 9 in the morning.”,_

_“Okay then! I’ll be here as early as I can. Then we’ll just take off from there.”,_

_“...Ah.”,_

_“Well, see you tomorrow.”_

_As Walter waved her farewell, Thea was still unusually… docile and quiet at that. She wanted to speak but she was still awe-struck by his last statement. Struck at a complete disbelief._

_‘I do want to.’_

_His statement replayed on her mind over and over. From the tone of his voice, to the way he said it. Thea remained dumbfounded even after he left. She could not even make out what just happened. She slowly sat down her bed, grabbed the nearest pillow she could reach and held it close to her chest._

_“Mmmmmmmmhhh…!!!”_

_Thea dug her face to the fluffy surface of the pillow and let out a muffled scream. It was not out of terror nor frustration, it was from pure joy. All that excitement that she held back just came bursting forth._

_“Ah…~ Walter… and me on a date.”_

_The very thought of it sent jolts through her spine, and her body flushed in crimson. Needless to say, she was very much looking forward for tomorrow. She was so ecstatic, that she could break into a song or dance like those fantasy princesses she saw on Z-Ray movies. But there was no way in a million years she would do that. Emotionally exhausted, she lied down her bed._

_“Ah… I can’t stop my heart from beating. What is this feeling?”_

_Thea asked herself, holding her beating chest with both hands. The thumping was so loud that she felt like her chest would burst. She did not even performed strenuous physical activities during the day, yet she felt drained. As if she just came back from a long jog._

_“Walter…”_

_As she closed her eyes, she could still visualize his face. And the way he said those words over and over, kept replaying unto both her mind and imagination. It was like a scene from a romance novel made corporeal._

_‘I want to protect you.’,_

_‘I do want to.’_

_Walter had said it on separate instances, yet she was convinced that he said it in one complete statement._

_A warm smile drew on her face as she thought about it; Thea felt happy with him around, but she felt that it was more than that._

_“Kya! Mmmmmhmmmmhh…!!!”_

_Again, she dug her face unto her pillow to let out another muffled scream. This time, she had her feet fluttering up and down against the sheets, as if swimming a very bad backstroke. Swooning the night away, it was the first time Thea felt true happiness._

_Meanwhile…_

_The same can be said to Walter. As he made his exit, he just found himself smiling from ear-to-ear._

_“Aww man…”_

_A sigh of exasperation escaped his lungs, then he just slapped his forehead._

_“No matter how you look at it--IT IS a date!”_

_He said to himself, as if scolding himself from being unusually bold earlier. Dispelling that unusual smile on his face. It did not look like it earlier, but at the time he said his farewells to Thea, he had to leave as soon as possible._

_“...I just hope I wasn’t too forceful.”_

_Walter breathed a long sigh. He was not concerned about the deed nor the statement, he was more bothered on how he said it. But what was done was done, he said it and he must live by it._

_“Argh… but I said it either way! I had to take responsibility! Come on, you’re an Olven! Be a man!”_

_Walter roared out loud. Speaking as if his surname was of any significant reputation. He slapped both his cheeks with his hands, sandwiching his face between them._

_Failing to notice the people around him. They looked unto him with puzzled and weirded-out expressions. Whispers began to hiss the air like wick being stoked as they began to gossip._

_“Ah! Eheh… Ehehe--excuse me.”_

_Finally taking notice, he let out an embarrassed smile to the onlookers. He hasten his walk pace to bail out of this awkward moment. Just one thing after another, some things really never do change._

_“If I was still the old me, I wouldn’t have had the courage. I guess I’m glad that I was able to express what I felt.”_

_It was true, if he was still a normal guy, he would not have the bearings to do so. And let alone actually talk to her in a straight manner. And where did all those words came from?_

_Maybe it was the Mantra or his Nexus’ doing. But he like to think that he has grown and matured so much ever since that incident, and not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He had to break out of his shell, sooner or later._

_Opportunities like that are always so fleeting. If there was one thing he had learned from all these years, life waits for no one. So he must seize that opportunity the moment he sense it._

_As the night drew late, the two called it a day. Thea finishing a chapter of her book and Walter concluding his club activity notes for Monday. The two eagerly awaited for tomorrow._

_\-----------------_

_“Ah… man.”_

_A yawn and a deep sigh, Walter dragged himself out as he made his way to the hospital. Eyes drooped slightly, and bloodshot. He rubbed his eyes and rubbed his nape as tried to shake off the drowsiness._

_“Didn’t even slept a wink last night. Ugh…”_

_He was so excited for today, that he found it really hard for him to sleep last night. He was like a kid the night before a field trip. Just then a thought entered his mind._

_“Hmm… Atha. I haven’t seen her for a couple of days now. Just when I just learned of her name.”_

_Walter was referring to the Woman in Red, or Atha as he like to call her._

_“If I recall, she said she’d find me. I still don’t know what do I do with this arm.”_

_He raised his right arm and flexed it, inspecting the frame of it from his point of view._

_“Well I have been fine so far with this. I haven’t even felt any side-effects. Ah well, I guess we’ll just cross that bridge when we get there.”_

_Dismissing the thought, Walter kept his pace towards his destination. Not before long, the hospital came to view. His heart pounded again, recollecting the events from yesterday._

_As he close in, he grew more tensed with each step closer to the premises. He felt his drowsiness subsiding and his posture straightening. It was a rather chilly morning, it was sunny out and the weather’s fair, but they were still on the rainy season. Hence the breeze was nice and cool, sometimes damp but it was just right._

_Aside from his white t-shirt, which was now rendered tight because of his muscle growth. He also donned his old Supernova League fan jacket. An item he won in a cereal box raffle just last year._

_It was not as flashy as Kurszt’s, but it was decent enough as casual wear. Although it was tight around the shoulder area and the sleeves. He also wore his favorite pair of jeans._

_Ever since becoming a Novus, Walter’s wardrobe choices shrank considerably; figuratively and literally. Most of his clothes, particularly tops, were now either tight or small. He had to make do with what was left of his wardrobe._

_His polo uniforms are all tight around the chest area that he feels as if he does so flexes, he could rip or burst buttons. Same case with the jacket he was wearing now, he couldn’t even zip it up, so he just left it open._

_Walter eventually reached the hospital entry. Out of impulse, he hid himself behind the pillar and peeked his head out to scan the premise. Despite the bold words he had said yesterday, his mind was not yet ready for this._

_“...!”_

_Walter felt his heart skipped a beat as he spotted Thea waiting just by the entrance. She had no belongings with her when she was rushed here, so she was not carrying any large baggage with her. A convenience on her part._

_But what took him by surprise was the way she was dressed. She wore a checkered knee-length skirt, with high knee-socks. She also wore a white long-sleeved blouse with frills that run down the button placket._

_Her red hair flopped beautifully on her shoulders. Half her fringe were fastened by two slips, giving a neat look about her. She may not think of it, but Thea was well-dressed for the date._

_“She looks so cute.”_

_Walter whispered to himself. Feeling self-conscious, he hid back unto the pillar and fixed his hair. Combing every cow-lick he could feel with his hand._

_Meanwhile…_

_“Is he coming? Oooh…”_

_Thea was anxious. Like Walter, she barely had any sleep last night. That and she was discharged earlier than expected._

_“Still 8:15 am… I said I’ll be out by 9 am. Oh…”_

_She had been out since 7:30 in the morning. After eating her last breakfast, she immediately got changed and packed up. She need not worry about the paperwork, as her attending doctor already took care of it for her, which was a relief._

_“I hope this is okay.”_

_Thea said to herself as she straightened out the wrinkles on her blouse. She did not brought that much clothes with her when she was out being admitted on the hospital. And it was not like she can either since she does not have a phone yet, that she could use to contact her friends on the apartment._

_Actually, the one she was wearing now was just her extra clothes for emergency. She was still wearing her knee-socks and shoes from her school uniform. And not to mention she uses the uniform skirt as a casual-wear._

_“Brrr… Oooh.. It’s too cold.”_

_Taking out her scarf, she wrapped it around her neck._

_“Ugh… still cold.”_

_It had only but covered her shoulders and neck, her blouse’s cloth was too thin to suffice._

_“...ah!”_

_Thea’s expression suddenly lit up as she saw a familiar face coming into her view._

_“Walter…!”_

_She quickly ran up to him, her expression was as bright as day, while waving to him. She could not contain her excitement. Walter equally greeted her with the same expression._

_“Hey!”,_

_“Hi!”_

_The two exchanged smiles and greeting as they ran up to each other. The stress and the drag of lack of sleep from the night before, completely vanished from the moment they saw each other. Like they always say, when you are at the moment itself, your body sets you up in the last minute._

_“Uh… hey.”,_

_“Hi… eheh.”_

_As they finally closed the gap, tension created a rather awkward atmosphere._

_“Umm… This is the first time I saw you in a different outfit. I uh… you look great.”_

_Walter could not even meet her eyes as he said that. He thought he steeled himself on the way here, but it was a totally different air when he was now face to face with her. All that mental prep last night seemed fruitless._

_“Well… Th-thank you. It’s just my extra, didn’t have anything else to wear.”_

_Same can be said to Thea. She responded to the compliment whilst twirling her hair. She took it warmly yet she was still flustered._

_“Oh really? I think it looks really cute.”_

_Walter kept his compliments to heart. While Thea kept averting her gaze, hiding her embarrassed expression. Both of them bashful to each other._

_“Well umm… let’s go! It’s still early, so some places I know are ripe for stroll.”,_

_“Ah!”_

_Mustering his courage, Walter reached for her hand. Thea let out a quiet squeak as Walter took her hand and began leading her. There was not turning back now._

_She was about to point that out but for some reason, she could not and would not want to. His hand was rough but it felt warm. It didn’t took long before she felt her face grew hot. It was still chilly outside yet beads of sweat began forming on her forehead._

_“You have to see--uh, Thea?”_

_Breaking from his eager self, Walter noticed that she fell silent. As he turned to her, he saw her face flushed crimson. He just pretended that he did not see that, but seeing her like that made him ease up a bit._

_“Are you okay? You’re not sick are--ah! Oh goodness, I am so sorry.”_

_It was then he noticed that he was firmly holding her hand, he quickly let go and deeply apologized for the rude gesture._

_“Ah! Oh no, no! It’s fine. I-it’s just… mmh…”_

_Thea suddenly came to; she then held the hand that Walter held, his touch and warmth still lingered._

_“I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just I was so excited, I got carried away.”_

_Walter just scratched his head as he followed it up with an awkward chuckle. But as he thought about it, compared to his, her hand was small and soft. He felt as If she was fragile that she break if he does tighten his grip further._

_“*giggle*… It’s okay, Walter. I know I am too. Let’s just take things at a more leisurely pace, yes?”_

_She giggled at his klutzy demeanor. Putting her hands behind her, she strode in front of Walter and gave him a warm smile. He could only nod in response, eager to show her around._

_The two then went off together strolling the different areas of interest around the neighborhood. In their case, they enjoyed the journey more than the their intended destinations. All the while talking about nothing in particular._

_\-------------------_

_US Supernova Central Intelligence Hub (SCIH), Location: Prime Metro Zone, Washington DC_

_The Supernova CIH, United States Branch, central hub of intelligence for the Superhero populace of the US. These hubs were established by the Supernova Committee to serve as watchtowers and lookouts for any impending terrestrial threat. Through these intelligence hubs, they monitor not only the Metro Zones, but also the Yellow and Red Zones for any anomalies and or incoming threats that can endanger populated areas._

_Once an anomaly is detected, they instantly relay the information and raise an alert to whoever superhero/superheroine available to take up the task.Whether it be a petty crime, a monster attack, or a full-scale Anomalus invasion. No threat, no matter how small or big, escapes their watchful eye._

_Each country has each their own SCIH, signifying the area of jurisdiction for each country. For example, the US Branch can only relay with intel within the US only, the Canadian Branch with Canada, etc. Although these hubs mark the territorial flow of intel, they also work together when it calls for it. The attending Superhero may also take up any task/assignment from any branch of their choosing._

_The Supernova Committee acts as the superheroes’ primary authority, working hand-in-hand with the government and the United Nations. They act as medium for the Superheroes to the government to keep them in check, and preventing them to becoming vigilantes. A full-fledged Novus acting under the radar and without authority from the committee is a against the Prime Nova Codex, or the standard regulations for superheroes._

_Unlike the corporate sponsors, the committee also serves as the superheroes’ primary sponsor. As they get paid fairly and equally when completing a task or mission. Taking credits, for them was irrelevant. So long as both superheroes were able to respond at the scene, they were rewarded equally._

_The halls of the SCIH were on a constant bustle, working 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. It was a thankless job to those who work there, but knowing that the safety of the entire world was at stake every time. Recognition and fame becomes tertiary._

_In the middle of natural flow of work environment, suddenly, the klaxons blared throughout the hall. The people looked up, startled by the sudden alert. Immediately, the entire establishment was engulfed in commotion._

_“All control room personnel, report to the command center immediately.”_

_The PA Systems boomed in unison with the klaxons. Personnel began mobilizing towards the command center as instructed by the order. In front of the marching crowd, three sharply-dressed men lead the personnel towards the command center._

_“Situation.”_

_One of the men in suits spoke up as they hasten their pace towards their destination. A woman emerged from the crowd and hurriedly ran to his side. She produced a sheet of paper containing the printed out status report._

_“Sir, we’ve detected gravitational anomalies converging on Yorktown Metro Zone.”,_

_“Plural?”,_

_“Yes sir. Two of them.”,_

_“My goodness…”_

_Immediately, the man’s expression went grim as he heard the overview. He went over the readings printed over the report, yet he can’t take comfort in that. Two of them, no less, this event alone was unprecedented, the Anomala were getting crafty._

_The door to the command center swung open, a flood of personnel immediately swarmed the room, taking their stations in a hurry. The man earlier took the center aisle and looked over the massive monitor right before them._

_“Bert, talk to me!”_

_The man called out a name among the crowd of personnel. A standing figure on the front row of operators turned to answer the call. From there, he summed up the current situation to the best he can._

_“Sir, the gravity anomalies are gaining energy fast, we can confirm that these are gateways.”,_

_“Give me numbers, Bert! Coordinates, exact location.”,_

_“Yorktown Metro Zone, X=00, Y=-97---oh dear God.”_

_Bert was so shocked that it made him abrupt his urgent status report. He went over the readings and coordinates and things were not looking pleasant to say the least. But he had to relay it as protocol demanded._

_“Bert! What’s wrong?!”_

_The man yelled at him on the distance._

_“You have to see this sir, put it on the main screen.”_

_Bert pointed his finger and ordered one of the operators to bring up the readings on the main monitor so that everyone could see. It brought up the entire map of the Yorktown Metro Zone then zoomed in to the exact coordinates of the two gravitational anomalies._

_“The gateways are set to open on the vacated premises of the industrial harbor district. But on the immediate 500 meters from its location…”,_

_“Sweet mother of mercy… Liberty Brilliant Park”,_

_“Approximate Gateway emergence, within 15 minutes.”_

_The tension in the huge hall hung heavy as they realized if these gateways open, the Anomala that would emerge there would immediately wreak havoc upon a very populated area. The Liberty Brilliant Park, a weekend theme park. Innocent lives were in danger, immediate contingencies were in order._

_“Code Red. Contact the Yorktown Metro Authority, relay the intel to them, pronto! I want list of available Superhero right now!”,_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_The alert was raised, the operators worked double-time on their tasks. Typing furiously on their consoles and talking non-stop on their head pieces. A few seconds later, the front row operators managed to pull up a list of available superheroes near the locale._

_“Volt Striker, reporting for duty.”,_

_“Pixie Lass, at your service, chief!”_

_Two faces popped up at the side panel of the monitor, along with their respective voices. The man wished they could’ve picked up more but he was glad nonetheless that someone had responded. Sometimes superheroes are a bit fickle when it comes to responding to distress calls like these, they often pick the ones which would benefit them the most._

_“Good to have you two, now, let’s cut to the chase. We have an emergency situation at hand. Two gateways has been spotted on these given coordinates. Your mission is to deal with the ones who will emerge from these gateways, while the Yorktown Metro Authority evacuates the populated area 500 meters ahead.”,_

_“Coordinates, confirmed. Proceeding to designated location…”,_

_“Oh my, near the Liberty Brilliant Park. Might be a tricky one, but count on us, chief!”,_

_“Then Godspeed, you two.”_

_After relaying the briefing, the man paused for a while, seemingly praying that everything will go well._

_The convenience of these central hubs, are the superheroes didn’t need to be there in person to receive their briefings. They just relay it over to them through their state-of-the-art, vast network of communication. Holographic technology courtesy of partner and sponsor, EmpireTech, a multi-billion conglomerate of companies._

_“Bert!”_

_Not before long, the man again called out for Bert. Their work was far from finished, the alert was still raised to red. Bert immediately turned his attention to his superior._

_“Yes, sir?”_

_“I want those gateways analyzed, studied and monitored. We’ll gonna need to trace it to its original source. Results or none, I want a full report, understand?”,_

_“Understood, sir!”_

_As the task was given, Bert began working on it immediately. The operators and personnel continued their work and the man on the center aisle kept close watch on the progress._

_\--------------------_

_Walter and Thea spent the entire morning strolling through numerous locations of the city. It was the weekend so the usual rush hour crowd was nowhere to be found. Thus, they had no trouble of just walking easy throughout._

_From parks, shops, tourist districts, land marks to even favorite spots. The two really did enjoyed both each other’s company. They haven’t noticed it yet, but from how they are enjoying the company, they almost seem like a couple._

_It was now noon, Walter and Thea both settled on a small restaurant nearby to grab something to eat. The sun was high up and the heat was toasty but the wind was still as chilly as it was in the morning. It was like fall was just around the corner._

_They both have quite a lot of bags with them. Buying souvenirs and food as they came across one. Both have genuine happy faces towards each other._

_“That was so much fun! It’s only been half a day, yet it felt complete.”_

_Thea was a bit exhausted from all the walking, but she was very happy nonetheless._

_“Since I moved in, some time ago, I just spent most of my time on my apartment. I’m glad you invited me out. So nice to breathe some fresh air for once.”,_

_“Yeah. Haha… Well, I don’t usually go about my way in doing so. But I’m glad I did.”_

_The two exchanged a light and happy conversation._

_“So… what about Ailana? Do you guys… uh… still talk?”_

_Changing the topic of conversation, Thea could not help but asking Walter about her. Before the incident, she knew that Walter was somehow now acquainted with Ailana. She had to avert her eyes as she asked that, self-conscious and slightly flustered._

_“Oh Ailana. I haven’t managed to talk to her ever since the incident. I had seen her attempt to talk to me but, haven’t got the chance to. Maybe we were just too busy with homework and such.”_

_Walter answered her straight and honest. He was wondering about that too, ever since then, he has yet to talk to Ailana for quite a while now. It was not like he does not want to, but the circumstances would not allow it._

_“O-Oh…”_

_Thea oddly breathed a sigh of relief._

_“Why do you ask--”,_

_“N-n-nothing! Nothing! Ahaha… It’s not like I’m concerned or anything! Aha… Ahaha…”_

_Before Walter could ask her, she spoke up on a rather rapid tone. Her cheeks flushed red while she traced the tip of the glass with her finger. Walter chuckled at the thought, seeing Thea being bashful was just a feast for the eyes._

_“Oh I know! There’s one last place I would like to show you.”,_

_“Oh? Where is it?”_

_Thea tilted her head by Walter’s sudden declaration._

_“There’s a theme park just a few paces from here, Liberty Brilliant Park. I heard the Ferris Wheel just opened recently, and there’s new rides too!”_

_Walter said with sheer enthusiasm. That was his original plan last night, to visit the theme park with Thea, he was glad that he remembered it. He had been planning to go to this theme park for weeks now since it opened just a few months ago, but he does not want to go out alone._

_“Whua… A Ferris Wheel you say? I just see it from brochures and magazines. I never been to a theme park before, but is it really okay?”_

_Thea was excited for a moment, but was taken aback. Concerned that going there might be a little too imposing on Walter. She was afraid that he might think she was taking advantage of him._

_“Of course. I shall be your humble chauffeur upon the world of fun!”,_

_“Ehe… Well now Mr. Olven, this noblewoman is in your care.”_

_Looking over the cheesy Victorian Era roleplaying bit, Thea could not help but play along. They both chuckled along. Just then, their orders arrived at their table and the two heartily had their lunch._

_\----------------------_

_Shopping Plaza District, 5th street, Pappatore Cafe_

_Five blocks away from where Thea and Walter were, on a relatively small cafe on the shopping district. One particular table stood out from the entire bustling crowd of customers. This table was attended by three imposing--powerful personas, like three noblewomen among a crowd of commoners._

_With three of these women together, they gave of an air regality and grandeur to this rather simple cafe. People passing by glance over them, as if catching a glimpse of trio of celebrities._

_“Here are your orders, ma’am.”_

_A familiar face approached the particular table, tray in hand with their respective orders. It was Kurszt, dressed in his barista uniform, a far cry from his usual jacket-clad get up from school. He works as a part-timer here in this humble cafe, a way of making some extra cash._

_“Kukuku… You know, Kurszt-kun, no matter how many times I see you in your uniform, I could never get used to it.”_

_One of the three ladies on that table was none other than, Kurome herself, the club president of the SA Brigade. Beaming a smile as she directed her flattery towards her subordinate, much to his dismay._

_“I would appreciate it, Hinokami if you don’t talk to me so casually at work.”_

_Kurszt gritted his teeth as he spoke. While his eyebrow twitched up and down, containing his embarrassment. Despite Kuromé’s teasing, he placed the ladies’ orders before them in an orderly manner._

_“As untoward of me to admit this…”_

_The woman sitting just beside Kurome spoke with her crisp posh accent apparent. She was dressed in a overtly gallant, obsidian Victorian-style dress, it was as if she was attending to a grand ball or to a fancy soiree after this meeting. She held an open parasol over her right shoulder; her hair was beautifully dressed, the back decoratively fastened like that of a peacock’s tail. Her presence sang with elegance and grace._

_“...For me to consider this lowly cafe, yet the tea is something to behold even to my palate. I simply adore this particular set of skill your subordinate possess!”_

_The parasol lady spoke with an apparent haughtiness, as she complimented the tea handed to her. She lifted the cup, pressed it unto her delicate lips and took a silent sip. The aroma, the taste and warmth soothed her entire body. It was nothing like her servants brew for her._

_The second lady was none other than, Lady Nobuki Aoda. A member of the Nova Reform herself, and its information officer. She was also the club president of one of the major clubs in Yorktown State, The Tea Party._

_Having a member of the Nova Reform sit with Kurome, has set Kurszt on a constant unease. Knowing his colleague, Kurome has always held an ill regard against them. Yet here they are, sharing a tea and coffee together like jolly good fellows well met, it felt really off._

_But to Kurome, even though she considers them their enemy, it was proper to approach it on a professional level rather than personal. After all, she and Nobuki were once the best of friends. Even though they exchange bitter banter from time-to-time, they always keep their affairs civil when it comes to their rivalry._

_“Dame! Dame desu wa. No! I call dibs on him first, Nobuki. You can’t have him, hmph!”_

_Kurome wagged her finger in front of Nobuki, she was not about to let her steal her beloved club member away from her._

_“Hmm…”_

_Nobuki just giggled in response, utterly amused by her rival’s reaction. She cast an arrogant gaze over her as she took another silent sip of her tea. Although sworn enemies, Nobuki does find being with Kurome more entertaining than anyone._

_“Hrrmmm… so Kurocchin, you invited us for a reason right?”_

_The third lady, having been quiet for quite a while now, finally spoke up. If Nobuki had that air of elegance to her, then she was the complete opposite. Hers was belligerent and tinged with constant animosity._

_=========_

_The tallest of the three ladies, the third one sported an amazon-esque figure, similar to Siegra but more ripped with muscles. Her skin wasn’t exactly flawless either, it was riddled with numerous scars and marks, from her arms, down to her torso. She sported a very long unkempt black hair that flops at her back._

_She was wearing a long, white, makeshift coat with the logo of her club embroidered on the back. She also wore a loose gray slacks and steel-plated shoes. Underneath her open coat, she was neither wearing anything underneath, just a cotton bandage that wrap around her bust, upper abdomen and over her left shoulder._

_Her name was Virgilia De Lune, one of the most fearsome figures of the Yorktown State University. She also once dated Richie Marcus, but dumped him the next day. Much to his dismay, as Richie Marcus himself had coveted her affection._

_Rumors say that she dumped him because he couldn’t defeat her in battle. It was the first stain in his reputation that it thoroughly shamed him, so much so that Richie's damage control had to take drastic measures to drown out the rumor._

_And like Nobuki, Virgilia was also Kurome’s friend back in the day; she was once a cheerleader during her first year, the same one Kurome was in. All three of them were best friends well met in past, but due to some unmentioned circumstances, they just ceased to be. Though they still kept in touch with each other._

_The three ladies, all of them were known together as the Triumvirate or The Three Goddesses. The strongest female members of the Yorktown State student body. And all three of them once held absolute authority over the student body as former members of the Student Council._

_Kurome, Nobuki and Virgilia, each had their own respective titles. The Goddess of War, Hinokami Kurome; The Goddess of Misfortune, Aoda Nobuki; and last but not least, The Goddess of Fury, Virgilia De Lune._

_===============_

_“Oh, Vee-chan! Relax! It has been a while since we got together like this. Loosen up, you’re always all about business.”_

_Just as always, Kurome just responded with a klutzy expression, beaming a smile unto her former colleague. The threatening aura that she gave off doesn’t seem to faze Kurome in the slightest. The fact that they still spoke in nicknames showed how close they were, even as rivals._

_“I would have to agree with Hinokami-san, as much as it pains me.”_

_Nobuki spoke in agreement with her, looking at her cup with a subtle anxious smile. Though she may not say it, in her heart, she was secretly hoping to get together with Kurome over tea just like before. All for nostalgia’s sake and nothing more._

_“Pfeh…! You’re the one to talk, Nobuki.”_

_Virgilia spat, still persistent with her animosity towards the two. As if she herself was raring for a fight, being the queen of delinquents. She crossed her arms and just closed her eyes, she kept silent for a while._

_“Oh dear, Virgilia, you have an elegant name. Do act like it, for once.”_

_Nobuki took another sip of her tea, a resigned expression took hold as said it. Virgilia just clicked her tongue in response, like a spoiled kid being told off by her doting parent. But as much as she was unnerved by this meeting…_

_“After all, we may not get another chance like this, when we finally integrate both your clubs.”_

_The conversation took a different turn, as she feigned agreement towards the main thought of their little tea party. An arrogant smirk drew on Nobuki’s face as she watched the apparent reaction on Virgilia. She did take joy on toying people like her as means of entertainment._

_Virgilia clenched her grip on her arm, as if digging her nails unto her flesh. Containing her impulse to commit a violent reaction. But Kurome just kept her happy visage as she sipped on her coffee, much to the disappointment of Nobuki._

_“By the way, Hinokami-san, I have heard you just recently acquired quite the specimen unto your… little social circle.”_

_Nobuki kept up her haughty and arrogant pace of conversation, dismissing Kurome’s club as merely an insignificant circle of friends. Kurszt overheard it, he was just one table away from them as he tended to the other customers. It made him pause for a moment, as he recognized who Nobuki was referring to._

_“Desuyo ne? That I did.”_

_Kurome agreed to her claims. Despite her club being insulted, she just took it as Nobuki being herself. After all, she had been like this even before, part of her overly-competitive nature._

_“Oh…? Really now? Well you only have one week to go before the school administration dissolve your sorry asses. Heh! Gotta hand to you that!”_

_Virgilia flashed a wolfish grin at her statement. Even the news of the SA Brigade’s issue has reached her ears. It got her curiosity as well._

_“One step at a time, Vee-chan! Heh heh!”_

_The atmosphere was heavy with tension, yet Kurome was still unfazed by it. She was still practically brimming with optimism that it was inhuman. Terrifying even; people around her don't know if she's faking it, ignorant or just had a solid foothold--a reason for her to be this way_

_“But you know…”_

_Nobuki’s tone suddenly changed, adding tension to the already tensed air around them. She carefully laid down her cup and cast a serious glare unto Kurome. Taking a threatening stance against her._

_“You are aware that we had our eyes first on your specimen, right? And you know what happens when the our assets is taken away from us, right?”_

_A malicious and murderous glint flashed before Nobuki’s gaze unto Kurome. A warning of things to come, foreboding consequences yet to arrive. The three were a hair’s breadth away from being at each other’s throats._

_The customers around them grew increasingly listless and uncomfortable that some of them began leaving their tables, as if preemptively avoiding an incoming disaster. Kurszt on the other hand, froze upon the growing tension between the three. If a fight breaks out here, even in his full power, he would not be able to diffuse the situation._

_“Yep!”_

_Kurome just answered Nobuki while keeping her usual impenetrable visage. Beaming a bright smile upon her, despite her being deathly serious about her rhetorical statement. Whether it was out of courtesy or mockery, it was unknown._

_“But… that’s none of my business, right?”_

_Just then, Kurome’s tone gradually changed into a serious one. The volume was low yet it resonated in a profound manner. Taking an even more threatening stance that easily trampled over Nobuki._

_“I trust you keep things civil. Because if something happens to him behind my back…”_

_Kurome now emitted a much different aura than before. Sheer animosity and killing intent. Her happy visage now donned a new one, a core-piercing glare. Her eyes sparked a glint of contempt, the kind of expression you gaze face-to-face to someone whom just killed you as you draw your last breath._

_“--I’d be in for a serious storm if I were you…”_

_A threat. No… more like a guaranteed consequence. The way Kurome said it, it was enough for the two to take a step back. A cold sweat trickled down Nobuki’s temple, even Virgilia, whom was the supposed hot-headed one of the three and the impulsive, was taken aback._

_The entire cafe was drowned by the sheer vehemence, of Kurome Hinokami, the goddess of war. Neither one of them, not even Virgilia and Nobuki had the will to speak up. Sheer icy chill ran up their spine as if their throats had a dagger pointed at them, one wrong move or word uttered and they will be greeted by a cold kiss of steel. That was the sheer intimidation that Kurome's presence beheld._

_“Excuse me.”_

_Setting down her tea cup, Nobuki rose from her seat and left, without even saying her proper farewells. Irritation, dismay and contempt, all these emotions drew on Nobuki's face as she left whilst averting her gaze complete to the world._

_“HAHAHAHAHA…! Kurocchin, you still got it! Haha!”_

_Could not contain her admiration, Virgilia just jolted up her seat and went over to Kurome’s. She went over and gave her a hearty massage on her shoulder. It was that side of her that Virgilia always admired._

_“Ah~ Yamete Vee-chan, itai-yo! My shoulder’s are gonna break!”_

_And just like that, she was back to her old self; the rough massage by Virgilia’s strong hands caused her petite frame to sway wildly, shaking her head._

_“Ah… Oh well. I guess I need to follow suit. Thanks for the invite, Kurocchin.”,_

_“You’re most welcome, and I believe we’ll come visit you. Very soon.”_

_Just as Virgilia was about to leave, Kurome left her with a rather ominous parting words. She cocked her head a bit then just shrugged and waved. Her coat tail fluttered as she walked the distance until she was out of sight_

_“Sure told her, huh?”_

_Kurszt approached his club president, expressing his astonishment to what had transpired. Though a bit strained, still stoic-faced after that. He then laid down a saucer full of hand-made cookies, one of the best-selling items of the Pappatore Cafe._

_“It’s on the house.”,_

_“Ahah! Thank you! *munch*”_

_Smiling from ear to ear, Kurome took a bite her free treat._

_“We’re fighting an uphill battle, starting on Monday. Nonetheless I’m eager to see what lies ahead of us.”_

_Kurome said with a bright smile, looking over her coffee up. Still ever-optimistic even at the face of sheer adversity. The odds may not be looking good for them, but she was confident that they will pull through. If they can pull the first step starting Monday, then they will see it through. Like Kurome said, it will be an uphill battle, but they need not a running start to reach the goal._

_As Kurszt was about to go back to his work, his SCIH transponder suddenly rang. Since he was a registered superhero under the committee, under the name: Ironclad. As such, having a transponder was a standard necessity._

_He quickly pull it out his pocket and brought up the holographic screen. As it was expected, a Code Red Protocol; signifying of an Anomalus invasion in progress. Two heroes were already responded on the scene, and the civilians were instructed to evacuate within the 20 kilometer radius._

_Not before long, the entire streets began to stew chaos. As the Metro Authority began leading the civilians away. Kurszt and Kurome stayed where they were, while the Pappatore Cafe customers were now being lead to evacuation. Kurszt then pull up the transponder’s stand and set it before his club president, as if setting up a television._

_Unlike ordinary citizens, Novus citizens were an exception to the mandatory evacuation protocols. As they can take care of themselves whenever there was a Code Red Protocol. Kurszt could only grumble at this unexpected development._

_“And here I thought the day’s gonna be peaceful.”_

_Kurszt sighed with a resigned response, and he was motivated to go to work today. Now with the Code Red Protocol, the owner had to close down the cafe until further notice. Sometimes hero work is just so demanding._

_“Daijoubu, daijoubu wa! *munch* Not bad to have a breather every now and then Kurszt-kun. But are you sure you don’t want to take this? They might need back up.”_

_Kurome began slapping him at the back while taking another bite of the cookie._

_“It’s Volt Striker, that son of a gun is always hard to deal with. Well, I’ll just wait it out. If things get ugly, I’ll be there.”_

_A visible irritation marked his expression. It would seem that Kurszt and the man behind the superhero, Volt Striker had a rather ugly history with each other. Hence the hesitation to respond to the call._

_“Your call then. Sah! Now, let’s set it to real-time view.”_

_She then began pressing a series of prompts on the holographic screen. She switched the view into real-time live feed. What came before their very eyes, made their jaw drop._

_“W-Walter-kun!?”_

_\---------------------_

_After finishing up their lunch, Walter and Thea head out to the nearby transit station. Just a few steps from the small restaurant they were in earlier. Then riding the transit, it was a 20 minute ride. During the ride, the two sat together and just continue to converse about nothing in particular._

_Their destination was the second stop on the destination list, Liberty Brilliant Park. As they got out the transit, Thea’s eyes widened as the spectacular view unfolded right before her very eyes. She has never seen a sight so lively and full of life._

_“Whuuaaa…!”_

_A gasp and scream of awe and excitement escaped her lips. She held her hands together, close to her chest. Her eyes sparkled brightly and an expression of pure bliss overtook her._

_Thea had only saw it on brochures, magazine and newspaper ads, but to see the theme park in person was a whole different experience for her. Walter just watched her blissful expression with gladness, it was a natural reaction yet he was still happy he had the chance to take her here. Her reaction alone made it worthwhile to her._

_“Well, come on Thea!”,_

_“Ah! Y-Yes!”_

_Seemingly to wake up in her stupor, Thea was lead by Walter by the hand and together, they entered the park._

_As they got their tickets, the two wasted no time and rushed through the theme park’s premises. They ran around from one theme ride and attraction after another; from bumper cars, to shooting galleries, 4D theaters, arcades, roller coasters and many others. The two really had a good time for such a short span of time._

_After buying themselves some light snacks, particularly cotton candy which Thea had taken a huge liking to, they spotted the main attraction of the park, the Liberty Wheel. A Ferris Wheel about the size of the Old Empire State Building._

_“Ooh! Walter, let’s try this one!”,_

_“Mmmh..!”_

_With cotton candy still on his mouth, Thea pulled his hand and guided him towards the Liberty Wheel’s line. After a few minutes of lining up, the two finally got in their cabin. Walter thought it would be a great way to make their day memorable._

_Slowly, their cabin was elevated up on a clockwise direction. Every ten minutes, their cabin would stop, because of the crew were still letting people fill the cabins of the ferris wheel. Unlike in the transit, the two didn’t utter a word to each other, they both just stared outside their cabin’s window; taking in the breath-taking view that unfolded before them._

_The crimson hues of the setting sun illuminated their cabin, as they finally stopped at the top. Thea and Walter gasped in awe as they saw the full view of the Yorktown Metro Zone from up above. It was no nature trip, but the view of the city itself was something to behold._

_After taking in the full glory of the beautiful view from above, Walter glanced back at Thea._

_“...”_

_A silent gasp escaped his lips as he saw much greater marvel than the view itself, Thea. Her red hair seem to glisten with the crimson hues of the dusk, the atmosphere seem to illuminate her smile, making it stand out even more. Her slightly tan complexion blended perfectly with the light, she was like a goddess looking out on her own creation._

_The very sight itself made Walter’s heart skip a beat, his knees buckle and fingers shaking. If he could, he would caress her cheek right at that moment, but he fought the impulse to do so. And seemed like he was losing._

_“Ooh?”_

_Thea suddenly noticed his eyes on her, Walter quickly averted his eyes. A nervous gesture. The bashful expression of his made Thea to quietly giggle, it was so adorable to her._

_“Walter?”,_

_“Y-Yes!”_

_Walter unintentionally had his voice raised, like an anxious cadet answering a sudden call of a drill sergeant. But she did not mind, she could feel that he was a nervous wreck at the moment. Unsure of what was bothering him._

_“Remember what you said to me, last night?”,_

_“Y-Yeah. That I would protect you, right?”,_

_“Yes. I was thinking about it since you left and…”_

_Growing flustered, Thea averted her gaze while playfully drawing circles to the side of her seat. But before she could continue, Walter spoke up. He thought he could take this opportunity to apologize to her._

_“I know. I was too forceful when I said that--”,_

_“What? Oh no, not at all. I was… just thinking. In fact I was happy--happy that someone would be there to help me. You visited me everyday since that incident, brought me gifts and shown genuine care for me. Even though I practically pushed you away from the first time we met, and the first time you visited me. Yet still, here you are. I’m… I’m sorry from the way I acted.”_

_Thea kept her head down whilst playing with her thumbs, listless as she expressed her feelings. Walter then smiled and placed his hand over hers, much to her surprise and their gazes met. It was at that moment of bliss, their hearts opened up for each other._

_“No need to apologize, Thea. I kinda understood where you were coming from when you met me with such hostility. If I was in your shoes, I would probably done the same thing. And like I said before you don’t have to be alone. And most importantly, I stand by my word, I will protect you, not because of debt nor something in exchange, nor duty… but because I want to.”,_

_“Walter…”_

_Closing her eyes, Walter’s words again resonated on her heart. But hearing it again, with clarity and confirmation, and warmth. It filled her with happiness she could not even imagine she would experience in her lifetime._

_Her eyelids and brows trembled as tear began to roll down her soft cheeks, still keeping that genuine smile. She knew the moment she open her eyes, she was going to bawl her eyes out. Thea just felt nothing short of happiness whenever she was around Walter._

_Walter noticed her tears and began to place his hand on her cheek to wipe it with his thumb. But Thea placed her hand unto his, she slowly opened her eyes. And there he was, Walter, she was neither dreaming nor seeing things, the feeling, the warmth and passion was there, real as it was._

_Her eyes glistened with tears, like staring at two precious gems. There it was, not just the smile, but the person Walter had sworn to protect. Without them noticing, the two then began to move their faces closer…_

_“...!”_

_Then suddenly Walter’s eyes widened and shot a look outside. Thea was startled by his sudden reaction._

_“Walter?”_

_He was neither flustered nor bashful, his expression was on high alert, serious even. Then as she was about follow his gaze, a bright light from below, sparked at a distance. A bright light of a green hue shone brightly like a small star._

_“Ah…!!!”_

_What followed was a huge explosion from where the green light was, the Industrial Harbor District. The shock wave of the explosion was strong enough to be felt by the Liberty Wheel itself. The Ferris Wheel swayed sideways as a loud groan of metal filled the air._

_“I got you.”,_

_“Thank you, Walter.”_

_Walter held on as he caught Thea from being thrown off the side. As the shaking stopped, she held on the nearby handrails while he looked down below them. Both now feared for the worst, could be either mechanical failure or worse, an attack._

_From below them, the patrons and civilians were now being evacuated off the theme park. There were people still on the Ferris Wheel. In this situation, the people had exited via emergency protocol of the Liberty Wheel itself._

_Utilizing the Ferris Wheel’s unique built-in mechanism. The patrons can get off using the built-in mechanical cranes to lower the cabins safely to the ground. This feature was to be used only for emergencies such as mechanical failures, evacuation drills or Code Red Protocols._

_“Alright, we’re getting off.”_

_Walter reached for the panel above them, revealing a lever to activate the crane function. Thea remained her grip on the handrail. She was scared yet she steeled herself as she knew if something happens, Walter will be there._

_As he pulled the lever, a mechanical crane arm unfurled inside the massive frame of the structure and reached for their cabin’s pins. The mechanical arm did its work and detached Walter and Thea’s cabin from the large frame of the wheel. As they were lowered slowly, just then…_

_“AAAHH…!!!”,_

_“Gah!”_

_Another explosion. And this time, the explosion was closer to them by a few meters and was stronger than the last one. The shock wave of the explosion had damaged the crane arm that was supposed to lower them to safety. The mechanical arm’s frame was bent, the joints locked, and the hydraulics burst. They are now legit stuck, several stories high._

_“Walter, what should we do?”_

_Fear began to take hold of Thea, as she hear the bellowing groan of metal around them. From the sound of it they sound like they were about to fall any moment now. Walter kept silent, given the circumstances, the only choice was down._

_Using his superhuman strength, Walter dug his fingers to the cabin’s metal door slit. His finger dug through the metal so easily as if he was just digging his finger on cake. With no effort at all, he bent and ripped the metal door wide open with his fingers._

_“Walter, what are you doing!?”_

_Thea yelled at him for the drastic action, the strong high-altitude gust began blowing through the ripped entryway. Walter then peeked his head outside, sizing up the height from which he would land to._

_“Grab my hand, we’re getting out.”_

_He extended his arm unto her, calling out to Thea to run him. But she just looked at him round-eyed and puzzled._

_“H-How!?”,_

_“I can make the landing from here--”,_

_“Are you--CRAZY!?!?”_

_Bewildered, Thea yelled at the top of her lungs. The air pressure from their current altitude makes it hard for them to speak up. But Walter heard her just loud and clear._

_“There’s no wa--”,_

_“Thea!!!”_

_Just as she was about to protest, her voice was trampled by Walter’s sudden outburst. She looked at him and saw the determination burned brightly in his gaze. There was no room for talks anymore, Walter was thoroughly concerned about her._

_“Remember what I said before? I will protect you. But to do that, I would need you to trust me. I promise, I won’t let you get hurt. Will you trust me?”_

_His words was brimmed with compassion and reassurance, he again offered his hand to her. As Thea was about to take it, he saw a genuine smile upon his face. With that, she made up her mind._

_“Walter!”_

_Dispelling her hesitation, she immediately threw herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. The softness of her body enveloped Walter with such warmth, trust._

_“I trust you. I trust you. I trust you…”_

_Thea held on to him while repeatedly saying those three words, which Walter found really endearing._

_“ _”__

__His resolve strengthen, having felt her faith in him. He felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility, the responsibility to protect her. He thought at that moment and realized, this must be what it truly feels like to be a Superhero._ _

__Shifting his body, he held his right arm to the railing above him and his left around Thea’s hip to support her._ _

__“Here I go.”_ _

__He whispered unto her with certainty. She did not respond, just kept repeating ‘I trust you’ over and over. He bent his knees down to gather momentum, Thea felt the motion and tighten her grip while clenching her eyes shut._ _

__“Hmmmph…!!!”,_ _

__“I trus--AAAAAAHHHH….!!!”_ _

__With a powerful kick, Walter launched himself out of the cabin and went airborne. Soon, they were now in free fall. He quickly held Thea with both his arms, bracing for the incoming impact and landing. As they close the landing, Walter position his feet to a proper position and then…_ _

__BAM_ _

__Walter landed like a wrath of God descending from the skies. The impact of his landing was comparable to that of an artillery strike. The ground caved in as he landed perfectly and in excellent form, creating a crater. A strange sensation of both fulfillment and ecstatic joy assaulted his heart, he always wanted to do a superhero landing like that. He felt like grinning and bragging but he perished the thought immediately, this was hardly not the time nor place._ _

__Slowly, he stood up from his kneeling position, he was unscathed and Thea was safe and sound. He walked out of the crater and Thea was still visibly shaking, her grip tight and her eyes wide shut. Quickly poking his playful side, he decided to tease her a bit._ _

__“Uh… Thea. I’m sorry, We didn’t make it. Seems like we died together in that jump and we just entered the after-life.”_ _

__Walter whispered to her with a grim tone and expression. The statement made her eyes flung wide open._ _

__“AHH--huh? Huh?”,_ _

__“Ahahaha… Just kidding. We made it, we’re alive.”,_ _

__“Hmm…!!! Walter, you jerk!”_ _

__Still holding on to him, she beat his chest with her one free arm; as she calmed down, she put her arm back around his shoulders._ _

__“Mmmh…”,_ _

__“Umm… Thea? You can let go now. We’re safe.”_ _

__Walter tapped her shoulder, prompting her that she can let go now. But in his mind, the softness and warmth of her embrace was something to be savored. Thea kept silent as she kept her face buried on his shoulder._ _

__“Thea…?”_ _

__Walter asked again, he now grew increasingly worried that he may have gone too far with his tease. When it comes to sense of humor, Walter was not the finest catch._ _

__“...I knew you wouldn’t fail me.”_ _

__She softly uttered as she held pressed her body closer to him. Walter can feel her heartbeat on her chest and the growing warmth. He just smiled and hugged her back._ _

__Just as they were sharing their tender moment…_ _

__“...!”_ _

__Walter quickly turned around to shield Thea from another explosion, this time it as terrifyingly close to them. He would guess that it was 10 meters away from where they were. As they turned around, they found 2 bodies sprawled about the ruined pavement._ _

__One was unconscious, covered in cuts and bruises, burns and injuries. He sported a flame-like spiky hair, a straight blue visor over his eyes and a dark blue armored coat. He also wore mechanical gloves and steel boots as the entirety of his Nex Frame._ _

__The other, a woman, unlike the first one, was conscious, but barely and in severe pain. She donned a pink tight suit with neon pink pads that ran through her shoulders, chest, and legs. She also sported bright dragonfly-like wings and an open-faced helmet._ _

__“Volt Striker and Pixie Lass!”_ _

__Uttering both their respective names Walter recognized them in an instant. They were one of the rising superhero superstars, one of the best he known. To see them severely beaten up like this, was unreal._ _

__The two quickly ran to their aid. Walter and Thea both quickly checked their vitals. Thea noticed Pixie Lass’ wings was burned by a green scorch, like she was shot down._ _

__“Thea, do you think you can heal them?”,_ _

__“Y-Yes… but these are Nexus energy-induced injuries. It might take a while.”_ _

__Thea immediately responded. Walter took a good look at their injuries and surely enough there was residual Nexus energy radiating from their wounds. He could only think that a supervillain was nearby to have inflicted such injuries on them._ _

__“No… get… out… run…!”_ _

__Pixie Lass tried to speak up but her voice was trailing off due to the pain she was currently in. Both Thea and Walter could not make them out. Both then just decided to haul them out to a safe area and let them recuperate for a bit._ _

__“Here, help me get them to a saf--!!!”_ _

__As they were about to take them to a safety, Walter sensed two powerful and malignant presences coming there way. Thea sensed them too, the overwhelming pressure of their sheer malicious intent that enveloped their presence filled her with the sense of dread. Anomala, more specifically, Supervillains._ _

__“GOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!”_ _

__A hulking monstrosity roared a shock wave-inducing cry, its cry cleared the cloud of dust from the distance._ _

__This monster was ripped with abnormally large physique. Pure muscle and sinew, literally, as in the skin was largely absent. It was covered with bony carapace with bone spikes that riddled its massive frame. It’s head was nothing more than a skull with a huge, gaping mouth. He was the infamous supervillain, and one of Gray Knight’s rogues gallery, Gore, the flesh golem._ _

__“Oh? Curious. Meddlers in our midst. How unexpected.”_ _

__Just then a disembodied voice, boomed throughout the surrounding. Suddenly, a massive swirl of black mist accumulated around them, then on a single point, like a maelstrom of black matter. The accumulated black mist formed a humanoid figure with glowing green core._ _

__As the figure materialized, it revealed its menacing visage in its full glory. A sharp gentleman, wearing black armor or Nex Frame, and a white faceless and featureless mask. He also wore a rather strange overcoat and military officer cap, it was made out of black mist that each time he moves, it disappears and reconstitutes constantly._ _

__His name was, Commissar Geist, one of Impact Man’s, Richie Marcus’ father, fierce arch-rivals. The phantom officer inspected the scene before him. Within his featureless mask, he eyed the lot of them._ _

__“Oh what a find, indeed. And one meddling nobody.”_ _

__His hoarse voice was like that of a grating rock inside of a tin can, while mocking Walter’s presence. He sensed three Nova, but there were four of them there, which meant he did not sensed Walter’s Nexus. Same as Kurszt when they first went up against each other, his Nexus Energy was well-hidden._ _

__Visage hidden, Walter rose up from his knees and stepped forward, facing the two supervillains with a lone gait._ _

__“Oh? The nobody wants to fight? Heh… hehehehahahahaha!”,_ _

__Walter’s display of courage seemed to piqued Commissar Geist’s amusement, as his twisted laughter filled the air. To him, Walter was just a poor soul unaware of who was he up against. Just then Walter turned to Thea._ _

__“Thea.”,_ _

__“Yes?”,_ _

__“I’ll hold them off, get them healed up. Until they can call for reinforcements.”_ _

__Walter said with affirmation. Thea was about to protest again, yet she saw the same fire in his eyes. The same one she saw when he saved her from the stranded Ferris Wheel cabin._ _

__“Yes. I trust you.”_ _

__She nodded, her faith in him resonated in her response; that was all the motivation Walter needed._ _

__“Wait… no…! You c-can’t.”_ _

__Pixie Lass began to speak again, persistent that the both of them escape as far away as possible. Thea’s eyes illuminated a gold glow as she channeled her Nexus energy unto her hands. A warm light radiated from her palm, enveloping the superheroine with a soothing feeling._ _

__“Uh…?”_ _

__Pixie Lass felt her wounds closing up, her injuries healing bit by bit._ _

__“Y-You…”,_ _

__“Don’t worry, you’re gonna be okay. And don’t worry about, Walter, I trust him. He will protect us.”_ _

__Thea uttered such comforting words upon the fallen superheroine. Her feelings clear and no trace of doubt, Walter will defeat them. If she ever saw a real superhero, he would fit the bill perfectly._ _

__Meanwhile, Walter began to approach the two supervillains on a rather relaxed pose and iron clad composure. Unflinching and undaunted by their sheer malicious presence. He cleared his thoughts and began ascertaining the both of them._ _

__“Hehehehahahahaha! Interesting! Most Interesting! A nobody who wished to d--”,_ _

__“Tell me…”_ _

__Before the phantom officer could mouth off an entire series of mockery upon the seemingly naive courage that this ‘nobody’ have, Walter spoke up as if to ask something._ _

__“Have you experienced a punch accelerating in mach 20… in point-blank range?”,_ _

__“...!?”_ _

__The question seemed to take the supervillain by surprise. The way Walter said it. In his mind, it would be impossible for any object to accelerate in point-blank range. He was gonna dismiss it as a bluff, yet he can’t shake the feeling that his question might have a bearing._ _

__As he close in, he suddenly emit a powerful presence. His gaze was that of does not belong to a human being nor Novus alike. It was like staring at the staring at the gaze of the abyss, and setting one foot at death’s doorstep._ _

__“I’ll tell you then, it would be like having a full momentum and full impact of a kinetic bombardment in a matter of a second. But I digress, he’s about to find out.”_ _

__Walter suddenly pointed his finger to Gore himself, which the supervillain just cocked his head in response._ _

__“Gore! Trample this nobody!”,_ _

__“GOOOOORRRRR-----!!!”,_ _

__“...!!!”_ _

__Agitated, Geist sic his fellow supervillain, his muscle, Gore unto the meddling nobody. When suddenly Gore disappeared from where he was standing and was sent flying through the pavement..All the way towards the end of the Industrial district, creating a swath of destruction in his wake._ _

__What appeared in Gore’s place--- or rather, who--- was Walter with his right arm extended, and fist balled as if he just performed a punch. The tip of his knuckles was emanating white steam caused by the sheer impact. It was just his raw speed and power and not a trace of Nexus Energy yet._ _

__“Wh-what---”_ _

__Commissar Geist, and even Pixie Lass with Thea, had their mouth agape, cannot believe what they just saw. It happened in an instant that they didn’t even saw it. And the way he delivered that punch, he was not on a fighting stance or anything, he was on a very relaxed position. Just standing with his fist extended._ _

__The phantom officer immediately extended his right arm. A glint of green sparked through his palm as he began channeling his Nexus. This was Geist’s Nexus trait, Ectoplasmic Matter, which enables him to manipulate ectoplasmic energy._ _

__The gathered energy on his palm formed into a ball of concentrated ectoplasmic energy. With the gathered energy, it could detonate with an explosion rivaling a High Explosive Grenade._ _

__“...!”_ _

__But before he could unleash his retaliation, Walter suddenly appeared in front of him. His fist winded up and stance ready to deliver another massive blow. Yet, as Walter swung his punch, he felt something off in a split-second._ _

__“Hahahaha!”_ _

__Geist laughed as Walter’s right punch phased through his physical form. One of the abilities associated with Geist’s Nexus trait, ghost physiology. More specifically, he can transform his physical form into an intangible state._ _

__“Tch! Intangibility!”_ _

__Walter screamed in his mind, as his fist just phased through his enemy; no physical reaction whatsoever._ _

__“Foolish boy.”_ _

__A grim tone slipped from his voice as he placed his hand with the concentrated energy ball right at Walter’s face. Even with his speed, Walter won’t evade it in time. The ball of ectoplasmic energy detonated in point-blank range._ _

__A powerful gust blew all over the area as the impact exploded. Pixie Lass used her Nexus energy to erect a barrier to shield the three from the impact. She may be incapacitated but she can still moderate her Nexus energy just fine._ _

__“Walter…! Huh?”_ _

__Thea was about to call out, she immediately noticed streaks of lightning sparked through the smog._ _

__“Gh…!!!”_ _

__Commissar Geist was sent flying out of the thick smog. His body was wracked in his own green flames with streaks of electricity crawling through his body. Then from the smokey veil, Walter emerged._ _

__His body now emitting neon red veins that seem hover on his both arms up to his shoulders, forming an outline of an armor. Thanks to that, he was unscathed by the point-blank explosion. This may be the first time Walter was using the extent of his awakened powers._ _

__“Gh… you… what is this power?”_ _

__Geist let out a frustrated grunt as he struggled to get back up on his feet. Glaring daggers at Walter under his white featureless mask. It was then he noticed the hovering red vein-like vector outlines on Walter’s physique._ _

__“It’s… a Nexus Ley Line. Yet I can’t sense its power… what…”,_ _

__“Redirection.”,_ _

__“Gh--huh…?”_ _

__“Call it my automatic defense mechanism. I can redirect any attacks either from any direction or back at its original source. From its damage to its calculated destructive impact.”_ _

__Walter summarized his exhibit of his Nexus Trait, but that was just one of his associated abilities. While his true Nexus trait is still unknown to him. Still, it was an impressive one at that._ _

__“GOOOOOORRRRREEEE!!!”_ _

__Suddenly, Gore the flesh golem came barreling down at Walter’s direction with frightening speed. The supervillain dragged his right fist and enlarged it at his whim. He bulldozed through the debris like a two-legged battering ram._ _

__This was Gore’s Nexus trait: Muscular Animosity; with this trait, he can change not only his muscle density and growth, but also bone growth as well. So much so that his could not even handle it and he was forced to just discard it entirely. His muscle and carapace now serves as his skin. He can even make his muscles so dense that it was harder than steel._ _

__As the supervillain closed in, he took a massive heave and swung the gigantic fist straight at the meddling nobody. Walter quickly took stance and balled up his fist once again, using his immense strength, and redirection ability. He met the giant fist coming at him with his._ _

__His punch met with his adversary’s, the air smelled of ozone as an explosion of red electrical energy buzzed through the air. Igniting with a blinding flash._ _

__“GOOOAAAAAAA---!!!”_ _

__Gore promptly flew back, his gigantic fist was completely annihilated into several chunks of burnt meat, leaving just a peeled stump._ _

__“Hm!”_ _

__Wasting no moment, Commissar Geist quickly took the air and began unleashing a volley of ectoplasmic projectiles. The projectiles being redirected right back the supervillain were dodged, every time. With vector armor up, he stayed stationary as he analyze his enemy’s attacks while taking quite a beating._ _

__“Tch!”_ _

__Walter clicked his tongue and grunted as he was assaulted by a seemingly endless barrage. Attacking at a long range and in mid-air nonetheless. Walter currently had no ranged attacks nor was capable of producing projectile-based attacks, most of all, flight was out of the question._ _

__Thinking up of a plan, Walter took evasive maneuvers. Ascertaining each projectile launched in a mere split-second, thanks to his enhanced senses. His incredible showcase of agility and reflex was something to behold._ _

__While avoiding the ectoplasmic projectiles, he quickly scanned the surroundings. Searching for something he could use as leverage to close the distance. Evading another projectile, and jumped into an elevated platform. He charged up the gathered momentum on his legs and then launched himself up towards Geist._ _

__“Guh--ah!!!”_ _

__As he approached, he felt his neck hit something hard, a solid lariat. With the powerful lariat, he was instantly ricocheted back to the ground sliding through the concrete. But thankfully, he landed on his feet._ _

__As he looked up, he saw a figure standing before him. It was Gore, he was in a completely different form now. His monstrous frame shrank into that resembling of a human’s. His muscle mass compacted into a sleeker form, now with increased speed and power increased by two-fold. In other words, his trump card._ _

__“...!”_ _

__Without warning the supervillain stomped on Walter’s back with a two-fold impact, that it actually created a vein of fissure on the pavement. But Walter did not fell, he jolted up and the two met fists. Walter’s punch still overpowered his opponent’s, but unlike last time, his enemy’s fist remained intact._ _

__The two adversaries clashed into a violent brawl, Gore unleashing a flurry of consecutive punches and Walter did the same. Although, Walter also moved defensively, redirecting the full impact of those blows while he himself moved to counter-attack. Yet the staggering durability of Gore’s new form, made it hard to tell if he was doing any damage at all. These Supervillains were not going down without a fight._ _

__The shock waves and impacts of their savage exchange of fists rumbled their surroundings. With rapid and thunderous blasts like that of a cannon being repeatedly fired. Walter was no martial artist himself, he had only to rely on his innate augmented senses such is the natural trait of a Novus._ _

__But as the maelstrom of killing blows continued, Walter grew more accustomed to his senses and movements. His maneuvers and split-second decisiveness evolving one step at a time, so much so that he can now ascertain incoming blows and plan an immediate counter to them. On the other hand, Gore was just throwing random punches, yet all aimed Walter's physical frame, the supervillain relying heavily on pure brute savagery._ _

__“Well then…”_ _

__Walter slid back and cracked his neck and knuckles. With blinding speed, Gore charged at him like a rabid animal, as expected. Having been accustomed to his opponent’s move, it was now his turn._ _

__As Gore reached at an arm’s length, he swung his fist forward, directing his attack right at his adversary’s face. As the fist landed, Walter suddenly disappeared. An after-image faded before his view._ _

__Then in an instant, Gore felt an awfully sharp blow at the back of his head. Walter, in his instantaneous movement, appeared beside the supervillain and whipped the back of Gore’s head with the back of his fist. Shifting his footing in an instant, Walter prepared to follow it up._ _

__The impact by that back fist was as the same as his first punch, mach 20 at point-blank. Gore was about to be sent flying, but Walter then suddenly appeared in front of him. His fist fully winded up, and reaching critical mass._ _

__“This is gonna hurt.”_ _

__Walter successfully connects a point-blank punch, this time at mach 50, then into a hook. The impact as been increased by many-fold. Red lightning trailed from his fist, as a delayed, blinding beam of red energy exploded from that punch with a thunderous impact.._ _

__“G--go---re….”_ _

__While it did not actually sent him flying, the damage was more than enough to pierce that stubborn durability. Gore just flopped in place, like a marionette with its strings cut. Walter blew off the smoke from his fist._ _

__“H-He’s… I--I couldn’t even…”_ _

__Pixie Lass was left utterly speechless by the display of power, her wounds were now mostly closed up thanks to Thea’s healing. She was now resting easy, her wings still damaged. She can walk now but not yet in a fighting condition._ _

__“What… Who… exactly is he?”_ _

__As if running out of appropriate questions to ask, the superheroine kept her eyes glued unto Walter. Thea could not help but giggle, she felt a swelling pride on her heart. She was glad to have met someone like him._ _

__“He’s my protector.”_ _

__She just muttered, as if to answer Pixie Lass. Yes, he was her own sworn protector, the one she would be proud to call him, her hero. Thea could not help but smile as she tended to the unconscious Volt Striker next._ _

__“Look out!”_ _

__Pixie shouted all of a sudden, pointing at the other direction. Commissar Geist was still standing and was still airborne. Above him, a massive ball of raw ectoplasmic energy, being accumulated at an alarming pace._ _

__“Hehehahahahaha!!! If we can’t have these Nova, then I’ll just have to level the entire district myself! HEHAHAHAHAHA!!!”_ _

__Consumed by madness, the supervillain continue to gather huge amounts of ectoplasmic energy. At this rate, it would be powerful enough to rival a small nuclear warhead, it would level the half of the entire metro zone. Pixie, Thea and Walter just stared in shock and horror what was about to transpire._ _

__“He’s lost it!”_ _

__Walter quickly rushed towards the three as he again manifested his Nexus energy and armed himself with his Redirection Field._ _

__“HEEHAHAHAHA! You can’t redirect something this massive, nobody! The explosion would still wipe everything in a large radius.”_ _

__Maniacally mocked the seemingly futile attempt by Walter. It was true even if he managed to redirect that massive attack, the explosion would still yield massive loss and casualties. Then all that fighting would be for naught, he has to up the ante._ _

__“Then time for something, completely different.”_ _

__A sharp glare drew on Walter’s face. He balled his right hand into a fist, then at a whim, his entire right arm reverted back into its black clad form. Accumulating red lightning streaks as it also assimilated Walter’s jacket sleeve._ _

__Turning the leather material of the jacket into mechanical armor plates, clicking together in geometric vectors to accommodate the full form of his black arm.. His Mantra Arm taking the entire grandeur of its form, he need not pull his tight sleeve up. Walter quickly positioned himself to perform his counter-attack._ _

__“DIE!”_ _

__With one big heave, Commissar Geist unleashed the massive ball of energy right at them. Walter then quickly rushed ahead, spearheading the massive, glowing green sphere. Using his bare hands, he stopped the sphere dead on its intended impact. It was quite heavy than it looks, it felt like an actual tangible object, thanks to Walter’s Mantra Arm._ _

__“No! NO!!!”_ _

__The supervillain then used his Nexus energy to press the giant ectoplasmic ball to its impact._ _

__“Walter!!!”_ _

__Thea suddenly yelled out of concern, hoping her voice would be heard._ _

__“I… I’m fine!”_ _

__Step by step, he slowly overpowered the resistance by the supervillain. It granted Thea a brief sigh of relief but it was too early to celebrate yet. The massive ball of energy was still coming at them, and there was no telling how will he hold it for long._ _

__“HELP!”,_ _

__“SOMEBODY HELP US!!! WE’RE STUCK!!!”_ _

__All of a sudden a cry for help was heard from the struggle, Pixie immediately pointed at the direction where the voices of distress were coming from._ _

__“The Liberty Wheel!”_ _

__The superheroine shouted and pointed at the stuck cabin. It was from a cabin at the peak of the ferris wheel, there trapped two people a mother and her daughter. From the looks of it, the mechanical arm that was supposed to bring them down also malfunctioned because of the explosion earlier._ _

__“SILENCE!!!”_ _

__Annoyed by the cries for help, Commissar Geist extended his right arm and fired a projectile at the cabin, while the other still keeping pressure unto his final coup de grace against Walter. Hitting the mechanical joints of the crane, causing the steel to melt and the cabin to swing through the melted joint. Clearly this villain had no shred of compassion._ _

__“AAAAHHHH!!! MOMMY HELP!!!”,_ _

__“PLEASE HELP US! SAVE MY DAUGHTER!!!”_ _

__A horrifying development, as the cabin swung, its door sprung open. The daughter now hanging for her dear life on the railings. Both of them crying, their anguish and suffering pierced through Walter, Thea and the superheroes._ _

__“Grrr…”_ _

__Frustrated, Walter gritted his teeth. His hands were full, if he lets go of this massive ball of energy, half of the metro zone would destroyed, innocents killed. But if he keeps this up, those unfortunate ones would fall to their deaths. Adding to the fact that he can’t fly or launch that high._ _

__“Dammit!”_ _

__Pixie growled in frustration. She unable to channel her Nexus energy unto her broken wings. She cursed under her breath, as she felt helpless in this situation. As far as the situation goes, she was the only one who was capable of flight, but she was utterly incapacitated._ _

__Thea looked back and forth at Walter and the mother and daughter. Walter was at a deadlock, he could not do this alone. Seconds pass by, her mind has become wracked and consumed with panic unsure of what to do, Walter has already has his hands full._ _

__Panic and hesitation clouded over her mind as the situation grew more dire each passing second. Yes, Walter did sworn to protect her but does someone have to die or suffer in process. A disturbing chill ran up her entire body as she trembled helplessly, while gazing back and forth at Walter and the two civilians caught in the crossfire._ _

__“...!”_ _

__It was then Thea caught a glimpse of Walter’s face. What she saw was not the most pleasant of sights, his expression was not of that of a struggle. It permeated sadness and suffering as if he was about to make a decision that will scar him for life._ _

__< ”No…”>_ _

__Thea felt her heart clenched as she saw that unsightly expression, as if her heart was being constricted and clawed by icy metal barbs. She could not bear of seeing Walter like this. Suddenly, as if a torrent of water washing over, a memory revealed itself in her mind._ _

__‘Besides, it’s not about superpowers or being a superhero or a Novus. It’s about doing what needs to be done and doing the right thing.’_ _

__Thea recalled what Walter had said to her last night. Just then, a sudden realization followed suit. She held up her right hand and looked at as she felt her Nexus energy coursed through her veins._ _

__“ _”__ _

___She slowly balled it into a fist, clenching it tightly. Concentrating her Nexus energy, focusing it to take shape, assume a definite form. The course of her power now slowly welling up within her._ _ _

___< ”I won’t… I won’t let him suffer! People don’t need to suffer or die for my sake and safety!”>_ _ _

___She then slowly stood up from her knees. Walter took a quick glance on his back, as he felt Thea’s presence. As their gazes met, a warm smile curled on her face. He did not know what was that about but he returned the smile with his in kind._ _ _

___With that, Walter began pressing forward while still trying to repel the massive ball of energy. Taking two steps forward. Although he could pretty much overpower Commissar Geist, he was careful not to make a sudden move. One slip, could spell immediate catastrophe._ _ _

___Thea then looked up, she locked her gaze upon the two civilians hanging by their dear lives on the cabin. And from the looks of it, the axle and pin of the crane arm was about to gave way any moment now. These poor souls inching ever closer to an cruel demise._ _ _

___She held her right hand unto her chest and exhaled, focusing her Nexus energy. Gold vector outlines began outlining her body, like a humanoid circuit board. Her manifestation somehow similar in manner with Walter’s._ _ _

___< ”If Walter is to be my protector---”>_ _ _

___Her Nexus flow began to rapidly grow in intensity, enveloping her body in a blinding golden light. Pixie Lass, Walter, and even Commissar Geist took notice. The powerful surge of power was too great to be ignored even for the supervillain._ _ _

___“--then I shall be his wings.”_ _ _

___CORONA!_ _ _

___She declared the name of her Nexus manifestation, Corona, the white armored avatar. The avatar appeared behind her, like a shadow given corporeal form. Like a marionette, the construct mimicked her movements._ _ _

___Thea then bent her knees down then took to the skies, together with her construct. As she flew towards the cabin, her physical form tailed with a golden light trail. She was flying with her Nexus Manifestation._ _ _

___“Initiate Nexus restriction release, code: EVE.”_ _ _

___She uttered the words like a command code to a program; Corona, her armored construct then fused with Thea’s physical form._ _ _

___Corona’s armored body opened like a case, then began equipping itself on Thea herself, forming her Nex Frame. She formed armored gauntlets, blade-tipped landings, an open helmet that has a ring above her head resembling a halo, and large shoulder pieces._ _ _

___The shoulder pieces were not physically attached, but rather hovering on her shoulder. On these pauldrons, two sets of mechanical metal pinions with golden neon feathers resembling an angel’s wings. She exuded a bright aura, worthy of pure awe._ _ _

___The golden light that enveloped Thea’s body materialized into her suit. A thick polymer-like material that perfectly captured every contour of her body, with layered padding like tri-weave padding. Her red hair turned white and tied at the back of her open helmet, in a form of long twin-tails._ _ _

___Thea’s transformation was complete; donning a striking and powerful visage of an angel with 4 metal pinions with neon feathers. She spun on mid air as she closed the distance to the mother and daughter stranded on the Ferris Wheel cabin, braking her ascent and spreading all four of her wings. Fragments of her energy scattered about like golden feathers._ _ _

___The two civilians stared at her form with complete awe, as if panic seemed to have completely left them. Thea’s presence and gentle aura, must have helped alleviate their panicked state. Without anymore moment to waste, Thea went to work._ _ _

___“Here.”_ _ _

___Thea flew closer to them offering her hand to them; the little girl latched on her arms and the woman, whom was the girl’s mother held on to her tight._ _ _

___“Hang on tight, we’re going down.”_ _ _

___Thea instructed the two, and they did as they were told. Slowly, Thea raised four of her wings and descended down from the cabin. Just then, then cabin that they were originally on finally gave away and crashed to the ground._ _ _

___“Hey… miss?”,_ _ _

___“Yes?”_ _ _

___The little girl suddenly called Thea’s attention, lightly tapping on Thea’s shoulder with her tiny hand._ _ _

___“Are you… an angel?”_ _ _

___The little girl asked wide-eyed, seemingly still in awe of Thea’s form. The latter then just smiled and giggled at the cute little girl’s question. It was strange for her to get admiration like this, but it felt fulfilling._ _ _

___Before Thea could answer, they finally reached the ground safely. Thea’s pointed armor boots didn’t touched the ground, in this form, she was perpetually hovering. Pixie Lass wasted no moment to assist her._ _ _

___“Oh bless your heart, my dear. Thank you so much.”,_ _ _

___“Thank you, Ms. Angel!”_ _ _

___The mother and daughter expressed their gratitude towards Thea’s efforts. The little girl even hugging her leg, much to Thea’s gladness. Seeing those happy faces, Thea, for the first time in her life, felt an overwhelming fulfillment and contentment._ _ _

___“Didn’t know you have it in ya! Nice job!”_ _ _

___Pixie Lass nudged her elbow against Thea’s side, while paying her a playful compliment. Thea just giggled in response, happy that she made her decision. She was welcomed to the realization of what it means to be a superhero._ _ _

___Walter saw the ordeal, the civilians were now safe, and the defeated superheroes tended to. He thought it was about time he too finish up. Since there was nothing was shackling him up anymore. The problem now was how will he handle this volatile matter before him._ _ _

___“If I can’t redirect it, then--”_ _ _

___Walter then redirected his strength unto his left arm to hold the massive ectoplasmic energy ball and pulled his right arm, his Mantra Arm. He balled his right hand into a fist, clenching it tight as he channeled its energy unto it. Walter aimed carefully at the ball of energy’s center._ _ _

___Crimson streaks of lightning sparked and crept from his right arm unto his fist like a Tesla coil. Vector lines of his Mantra Arm began glowing a bright hue of crimson. The entire area buzzed with a swarm of red lightning bolts._ _ _

___“---I’ll just extinguish it!”_ _ _

___With a full swing of his charged right fist, a powerful piercing shock wave impaled the massive ball of energy. As the fist reached the smallest margin, Walter accelerated it by 10 fold, mach 100 in an instant. Its delayed blast took form of a raging crimson thunderbolt._ _ _

___The massive shock wave in its wake roared like a beast as the bolt of lightning flew straight unto the massive ball of energy. The sheer power of the attack completely dissipated the massive ball of energy into nothing, like a bubble being popped. Not only did it extinguished its form, but also its explosive potential that could have leveled half of the entire Metro Zone._ _ _

___“NO NO NO N---AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!”_ _ _

___Commissar Geist took the full wrath of the crimson thunderbolt, the full force of Walter’s punch. The impact and damage of the attack instantly fried his Nex Frame, extinguishing his Nexus energy manifested on him. He fell to the ground like an insect struck by a bug zapper, robbed of consciousness and de-powered._ _ _

___“Woohoo!”,_ _ _

___“Walter!”_ _ _

___Pixie Lass and Thea quickly went over to Walter to congratulate him. Pixie Lass even expressing her admiration and awe to the both of them, it would seem that they have earned her respect. It was a rarity nowadays to meet Nova like them._ _ _

___“Uuugh…”_ _ _

___Volt Striker finally began coming to. Pixie quickly noticed and rushed by his side. Walter then turned his gaze unto Thea._ _ _

___“So… You were really amazing back there.”_ _ _

___Immediately, Walter voiced his amazement unto Thea’s actions earlier. It was thanks to her effort, that no innocent was harmed. In his dire state, she swooped in and saved the day._ _ _

___“And your Nex Frame looks so friggin’ awesome!”_ _ _

___Walter’s eyes sparkled as he stared in marvel at Thea’s Nex Frame, eyeballing her and noticing every detail, from the armor and suit._ _ _

___“Walter… Y-you’re staring… Stop.”_ _ _

___Thea was flustered but not out of irritation, but rather abashed. Her words was saying no, but her fidgeting and expression were telling the opposite. He could not help it, Walter was just that big of a superhero enthusiast._ _ _

___“O-Oh. Sorry!”_ _ _

___Taking notice of his gesture, Walter quickly stopped, she might get the wrong idea. Averting his gaze away from her. Thea then reverted back into normal and approached him._ _ _

___“You were awesome too back there. I never knew you had such strength to take on two supervillains.”_ _ _

___Thea returned the admiration in kind. She was right, that feat alone was noteworthy by itself, whether be Novus or superhero. If Walter was a full-fledged Novus, then he would be just as popular._ _ _

___“Ah… Ahaha… Well they did put up a really good fight.”_ _ _

___Scratching the back of his head, Walter replied with a wry smile. He remained humble, he did not want to brag or anything, given the circumstances, he was put on a tight spot. She just giggled by his obvious abashed humility, which Thea found adorable._ _ _

___Walter then reverted his Mantra Arm back into its pseudo-normal state, and powered down his Nexus. The coast was now clear as far as they can tell. They then saw Volt Striker now conscious, the two approached them._ _ _

___“Thank goodness, are you alr--ah!”_ _ _

___As Walter offered his hand to help him stand up, Volt Striker suddenly slapped his hand away, rejecting it with a sudden hostility. The abrupt gesture caught the three of them by surprise. The superhero slowly stood up on his own and turned his back on them._ _ _

___“Hey! Listen you--”_ _ _

___Thea did not took the gesture lightly at all. She was about to mouth the rude superhero off, when Walter gestured with his hand to stop and shook his head. Thea gazed on Walter and just held her tongue as he silently insisted, contempt still lingered about her expression, with a bit of dejected feeling._ _ _

___The disgruntled superhero continue to walk away, without uttering a word. Walter just let out an exasperated sigh, almost went over his head that not all superheroes welcome such kindness. But it was fine, it was to be expected._ _ _

___“Ah… I’m very sorry about that. He’s just one big sourpuss. He’s always like that.”_ _ _

___Pixie quickly interposed herself, deeply apologizing on Volt Striker’s behalf. Although it was truly understandable on Walter’s part. She then furled her helmet to reveal her full facial profile unto the both of them._ _ _

___“Anyway, don’t worry about it! Thank you again for your help. Here!”_ _ _

___Flashing a beaming smile, Pixie handed them both her cards. Walter and Thea inspected both their cards from front to back. The card even has her real name written on it: Alicia Brock._ _ _

___“I work at a clothing shop on the shopping plaza mall, feel free to drop by any time! Alright, time to work on my report. See ya!”_ _ _

___Not even waiting for a response from the two, Alicia both waved the two farewell; she seemed to be in a hurry with an apparent priority at the moment. And just in time as the Metro Authority arrived at the scene. The authorities both put Gore and Commissar Geist on a stretcher and moved them to their respective containment vans._ _ _

___Night has already fallen, Thea and Walter now left the scene making their way towards the transit station. It had been a very long day, both fun and danger, it was quite the adventure. It was truly a day to be remembered._ _ _

___As they walked towards the station, Thea wrapped her arms around Walter’s. Starting at that moment, their paths were now inter-twined._ _ _

___Will it for better or for worse? Love or friendship? Duty or Selflessness? Only time can tell. This was just the beginning, as a cloud of gathering darkness looms just ahead._ _ _


	6. Rite

Few moments after Thea and Walter, and the correspondent superheroes, Liberty Brilliant Park was immediately surrounded by the Metro Authority and a small dispatched Supernova Committee Task Force. In a matter of minutes, they have put the entire theme park under quarantine and lock down. It would look like that the park won’t be open for the public for a while.

The Metro Authority or the police force secured the perimeter while the SC Task Force apprehended the two supervillains, both unconscious and de-powered, and safely contained them into special containment units made for Anomala like them. Some of the area was ravaged, particularly the vicinity of the park’s main attraction, the Liberty Wheel; an aftermath of the earlier clash. Thankfully, no casualties have been recorded and a few injured. 

The mother and daughter earlier whom was saved by Thea was taken in for a short questioning, since they were the witness of the scene earlier. They were all praises to Thea and Walter with the little girl even wanted to see Thea again, it would seem that she has gained her first fan.

\----------------

Meanwhile at the Pappatore Cafe…

As the live feed ended a few minutes ago, Kurome and Kurszt sat silently upon their seats, contemplating on what they had just saw. Kurome finished her coffee, still has that beaming smile on her face and elation resonated within her as she saw the showcase of both Thea and Walter. While Kurszt hung his head, his palm on his forehead by the table, he was at a complete disbelief.

Kurszt restrained himself from shaking; astonishment, shock and with a little bit of fear inter-mingled and welled up in his heart after witnessing that battle. At that moment, he thought back at when they first met, him against Walter in front of the hospital, just the other day. If Walter was really trying that day, he could have dealt a serious damage to him.

Now that he thought about it, Kurome saying Walter could have countered his retaliation in a number of ways now rang true. Kurszt was holding back that time, and in reality, the battle would have been decided from the start. Realizing now that him holding back that day, would have been a fatal mistake; and judging from the live feed earlier, Walter has yet to discover the true nature of his Nexus Trait. Yet even at that state, his powers were at an unmistakably high magnitude, powerful enough to take on two supervillains at the same time.

“...”

A subtle smirk crept up his face. Eventually, a welling excitement overtook his countenance. A desire to challenge Walter again burned in him like a candle. 

Kurome let out a soft giggle as she noticed her colleague in such a state. Seeing it as a sign, she empathized with him in silence, elated that this may be the motivation that Kurszt was looking for. There was no hint of malice in his countenance, but only admiration.

“Sah! I better get going.”

After putting her cup down, Kurome stood up from her chair and stretched her body a bit, performing some light calisthenics. 

“Omoshiroi ne? He’s a pretty good catch, right?”

She added, directing the seemingly rhetorical question at Kurszt, whom was still like in a waking trance. Not responding to it, he wrapped up the transponder and put it back in his pocket. He took off his apron and loosened his necktie. 

He was not sulking or anything, but it would seem that the battle ensued earlier kept replaying on his mind, as if Kurszt just got back from watching a very memorable movie. He was shook with excitement and eagerness. Kurome then held her hand up pressed her thumb and middle finger together then snapped with a rather loud sound. 

“...ah!”

Kurszt was suddenly knocked back into reality. Lightly rubbing his temple, and shaking his head. The sudden snap must have rang his head quite a bit.

“Mou… You should really pay attention when someone talks to you, Kurszt-kun.”

Kurome lurched forward with her hands on her hips, while giving him a rather disappointed expression. She then straightened and crossed her arms and raised her brow while puffing one cheek. She radiated an adorable visage, like grown-up with a kid’s attitude.

“S-sorry. Hmm… But I had to admit--that was really something.”,

“Kukuku! I know that face. But unfortunately, I won’t allow it.”,

“Uah!”

Kurszt was visibly taken by surprise by her consequent response. Scratching the back of his head, he cast a rather resigned expression. He really could not hide his emotions around her, the girl was the sharpest person he knew.

“Ahahaha! Daijobu daijobu! Maybe someday, but right now, like I said earlier, we are fighting an uphill battle from now on.”

Kurome was basically teasing him at this point, she laughed it off while repeatedly patting his back. 

“But, if you do find yourselves at the different sides of the board one day--then you have my permission.”

She suddenly blurted out, much to Kurszt’s surprise. As he was about to respond, Kurome was already almost out of sight. With her back, she waved Kurszt off as she trail off and disappeared. He could only let out a long sigh of exasperation, she was always like this. With Kurome’s words burned in his mind, Kurszt contemplated a bit looking at his palm, feeling the flow of Nexus Energy in his veins.

“The bigger question would be, if we did, will I able to put up a decent fight? Or will he put up a decent fight?”

Currently, him and Walter were working side-by-side, with a common goal in mind. But after witnessing the gist of his abilities, he could not help but wishing that he was on the opposing side of the board. Him going all out against a worthy opponent does have a really nice ring to it.

“Someday… If we do find ourselves on the opposing sides of the board--I won’t hesitate.”

Whispering to himself, he clenched his fist and held it closer to his face. After a few moments, Kurszt eased up and wrapped things up. He grabbed his bag and went on home.

\---------------

After a short transit ride and a short walk, Thea and Walter made their way towards their respective homes. Along the way, he insisted that he would walk Thea back to her residence, at her apartment. They would make light conversations here and there, but not as often compared in the morning. Maybe due to exhaustion, but nonetheless, their silent communication was that of contentment.

After almost an hour of walking, the two finally made it in front of the apartment complex, where Thea took residence. It was a pretty big structure, like a grand dormitory, encompassing the entire block in size. The name of the place was written on the entryway arc just above their heads.

\----------------------------------------------------

Bokujo Residences

The name itself was Japanese in origins, meaning pasture. One of the many places where Japanese immigrants of the Metro Zones live. Originally an apartment complex built to house Japanese refugees during the tragic event of 5 years ago, the Fall of the Rising Sun.

============

The Fall of the Rising Sun was rather depressing and tragic event that refers to the fall of Japan. Years after the White Storm event, Japan’s ecosystem was badly contaminated by the harmful mutation side-effect of the White Rays. As a result, it was the country that had the largest Red Zone in the world. 

It was manageable at first, then one day, a cloud toxic miasma emerged from the skies of the Red Zone and began slowly consuming the Imperial Metro Zone. At first it was subtle, then as the days goes by, the miasma took form of a black cloud, hanging over the Japanese air space. This toxic cloud was hence called,, the Murakumo.

The clawed grip of the miasma began to take hold within days, enveloping the entire Metro Zone and blotting out the sky completely. The harmful effects of the Murakumo were immediate, from suffocation, disease, hallucinations and worse, mutation. People were indiscriminately consumed by this cloud of death.

As the Murakumo contamination became progressively worse with each passing day, the Metro Zone fell into a state of total unrest. Despite the efforts of its government to stave back the Murakumo. Riots in every street, destruction of property, massacres, it drove the Imperial Metro Zone into a state of total ruination. 

As the Metro Zone finally fell, its government toppled, the survivors of the Murakumo were forced to evacuate, leave overseas. The United Nations together with the Supernova Committee, joined efforts in evacuating the japanese refugees. Providing shelter for them into different countries and Metro Zones throughout the globe. 

And as of the current, the Japanese refugees has integrated into their respective shelter in the Metro Zones, amalgamating their culture and influence to majority. And in turn, the Metro Government has provided them with a district/city of their own. Similar to how some cities all over the world have Chinatowns.

With their land finally succumbed to the monstrous miasma, Murakumo, the land they once knew was now but a fleeting memory. A great tragedy indeed, people who lost their identities and nation. Their once proud nation, now just a uninhabited piece of land of forgotten memories. 

Five years have passed, the fallen country itself was but a single Red Zone, unfit to support life, still consumed by the poisonous miasma. It had been speculated that the land was now inhabited by number of Type-4 Anomala, a massive hive of monsters. Still speculation is still speculation, the land itself was closely being monitored by the Supernova Committee via satellite. 

But due to the unique nature of the Murakumo, it blocks any means of observation. From ultra-violet, X-ray, infra-red, anything. The cloud itself was a concentrated and stagnant Nexus Energy. As a result, the land itself was under constant observation.

Following the event, the Metro Zone governments and Supernova Committee made an effort to preventing that cataclysmic event from happening to other countries. Forming various contingencies and counter-measures to protect the other Metro Zones from being consumed by an another ‘Murakumo’. 

====================

After spending quite a while, staring at the broad side of the complex, Walter glanced at Thea whom seem to be fidgeting in place. It was as if she was waiting for something to break the ice, or finding the appropriate words to say.

“Umm… err… Thea.”,

“Hm?”

Thea suddenly stood in attention, as if she was hit with a sudden jolt on her spine. Walter just then, decided to speak up. He had to some time at least.

“Well I… thanks for today. I really enjoyed our--umm… date.”

He nearly choked to utter the last word. He grew flustered and could not even meet her eyes. His eyes swimming left and right, like he was checking if they were alone in the vicinity. There were few passers-by but, it seemed that they were too far out of sight to be even noticed.

“Yeah… I… um… yes…”

Thea could not even form a coherent thought. She was so ruffled that she was basically babbling instead of forming sentences with sense. She was fidgeting and growing restless by the minute.

The two slightly turned around, their gazes averted from each other yet still kept a close distance. It looked like they were about to leave, but could not do it otherwise. Inside their heads, both of them were screaming at themselves to do something, anything of sort.

It was then, unknowingly their hands touched, as if some invisible force controlled them to do so. As they felt their respective warmth, their gazes immediately turned unto each other. They found themselves lost in each other’s gaze.

Walter let out a long sigh and held her other hand, instinctively. He squeezed it lightly, feeling the warmth from her small hands flow unto his. A gentle smile drew unto his countenance.

“Walter…”

Thea returned his smile with hers. It was then, she realized they did not need words to express their utmost gratitude. She squeezed back his hands, it was rough, hard and larger than hers, yet it had a comforting warmth about it.

Unknowingly, and caught up in this moment of bliss, they inched closer. But as they were but a short distance away…

“Ara ara…”

A voice from behind. The two suddenly let go and turned towards the source. Both flushed and embarrassed.

The voice came from a short and petite old woman. No shorter than a child, roughly in her 70’s and wearing a gray kimono and wooden slippers. She was holding a paper parasol on one hand, a bag of groceries on the other.

“M-m-mrs. Hinokami! G-good evening!”

Quickly paying respect, Thea stepped forward and greeted the old lady with a rather stiff bow. Walter looked at Thea as he heard the old lady’s name. Hinokami, the name rang a vague familiarity to him.

“Ohoho… I have heard you were discharged from the hospital this morning. I was going to prepare something for you for dinner. And I was wondering that you have not yet returned. Ohoho.”

The old lady cackled with a bit of a hoarse tone, probably because of age. Yet she exhibited a beaming smile and had that warm presence about her. Something or someone with a familiar surname exhibit the same trait.

“Oh, Mrs. Hinokami… I… I mean you shouldn’t have. And I’m sorry I haven’t the chance--”,

“Mah, mah… I insist, my granddaughter and her friend were worried sick about you. And do not worry, it is quite not a bother.”,

“Th-they were…?”,

“Mhm…”

The old lady nodded in response. Thea was about to give a long-winded explanation, but Mrs. Hinokami gestured that it was of no concern. Thea was surprised that her granddaughter had missed her during her absence, and she was touched by the gesture.

“They were planning to visit you on the hospital but due to circumstances, couldn’t. Gomen, you must’ve felt lonely.”

The old lady’s expression turned sad as she said that. Seeing her sad expression, both Walter and Thea felt their hearts twinged. 

“Ah no, no! Mrs. Hinokami, I understand. It’s okay, actually I’m glad that they thought of visiting me. That alone is enough. Honest!”

As if trying to console a crying child, Thea hurriedly supplied a statement of reassurance to the old lady; the old lady’s face returned its former warmth and smile.

“Ohoho… I see. I’m glad. Hmm?”

Just then the old lady noticed the boy whom was standing just a few steps behind Thea. Maybe due to her fading sight that she had completely failed to notice Walter. Walter on the other hand, tilted his head as he tried to recall where did he heard the name, ‘Hinokami’ before.

The warm and welcoming presence, beaming smile and the… odd speech pattern. It was then the old lady had considered Walter. He straightened himself out of instinct as the old lady eyed him from head to toe.

“Ah.. from the look on your face, you have something on your mind. Do be prompt, I won’t bite, ohoho…”

The cheery old lady teased him a bit, she seemed genuinely cheerful.

“Ah! Sorry. Umm… well… Mrs. Hinokami. Do you--by chance, know someone named Kuro--”,

“Oba-san!!! Tadaima! I’m back!”

Speak of the devil, just as Walter was about to ask the question, a familiar voice was heard approaching from the distance. A certain happy-go-lucky, energetic, beautiful velvet-haired girl, with her pigtail fluttering about trailing behind her while waving about her hand towards the crowd.

“Kurome!”, “Kurome!”

Both Thea and Walter uttered that first name in complete unison with differing tones of their own. Walter to surprise while Thea was to gladness. Kurome stopped to bow before her grandmother and then turned her attention to Thea and Walter.

“Ara…? Thea-chan, and oooh~ stud muffin!”,

“Umm… Walter.”

He immediately chimed in his voice, as if to drown that last part and correcting her sternly.

“Wait, you knew her?”,

“--you too?”

The two exchanged puzzled glances. While the old lady was laughing up a storm in amusement. Thoroughly amused by the turn of events. The serendipity was thoroughly entertaining.

“She’s my friend here, in the residence.”,

“She’s… actually my club president--OURS since you are joining us.”

Both exchanged statements and then surprised gestures.

“Arara… Kurocchan, Thea, do pray tell who is this fine lad.”

Cackling a bit, old lady Hinokami tapped both girls’ shoulders. It hit Walter that he completely forgot to properly introduce himself to Mrs. Hinokami. Once again, he straightened himself out to give his respects.

“Ah! Oh yes, I’m Walter Olven. Umm… Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu? (A pleasure to meet you.)”

Along with a simple introduction, he thought to add a basic japanese phrase at the end, while bowing his head promptly. Much to the amusement of the old lady and her granddaughter. Though Walter could have managed to pronounced it a bit more better.

“Ohoho! Nice to meet you too, Olven-san. But you can omit saying nihongo if you’re not comfortable. Ohoho…”

She said with a warm smile and a light giggle, saying that he need not bother putting on airs; save Walter the embarrassment.

“And to answer your query, yes, Kurocchan is my granddaughter. As I am the landlady of Bokujo, Hinokami Hakume.”

She bowed slightly, as to show her courtesy to Walter and out of respect, he returned the gesture. With the introduction out of the way, old lady Hinokami went off ahead of the teens as she has still have to cook for a special dinner for Thea’s return from the hospital. Seeing them off, she promptly went inside the main building.

“Ehh… so Thea-chan wants to join SA Brigade? Hmm…”

Kurome pondered for a while. Taking chance of the serendipity, Walter told her that he had extended a recruitment dossier to Thea from their club, the SA Brigade. She may look hesitant but in reality, she’s just putting up a fake suspense for the both of them.

“Yosh! Alright, I’ll let her! She’s my good neighbor here and this could solve our beef with the school administration. But--!”

Both of them were about to breathed a sigh of relief when they were suddenly cut off. A mischievous smile crept up her face as she slid beside the two. She placed both her arms on their shoulders, huddling them together.

“Arara… Ararara! Futari tomo~ What were you guys doing together, heh~?”

Eyes sparkling, brow knitting and with a complete mischievous expression about her face. Kurome nudged both of them with her elbows. Walter knew this expression well, she was always making a big fuss over these kind of situations.

“Well… uh… we---”,

“That’s… well… I-it’s not like---”

The two stumbled and fumbled about their thoughts. Walter saw this coming yet words failed him. While Thea was babbling again, at her wit’s end, bewildered and flustered. In the end, they just fell through her tease quite easily.

“Hahahahaha! Jodan da yo, jodan. I’m kidding! We’ll just talk this over by Monday.”

Laughing up quite a storm, Kurome took bliss of teasing the two; though not really mean-spirited, both of them cast a sulking expression upon her.

“Sah, toriaezu… anyway, had to help grandma prepare dinner! And homework and all that.”

She struck her palm with her hand as realization dawned upon her. Kurome waved them off as she hurriedly ran back to the apartment complex. Whimsically fluttering about without the care in the world, she truly is one peculiar girl.

“Hmm… she’s always like that.”

Thea crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks as she saw her off, while Walter just laughed it off whilst wearing a wry smile. 

“Well, I better follow suit.”,

“Yeah…”

He responded with a sigh, on a rather sad note. Part of him did not want for this day to end. Time really flies and so much had happened on this day. He could only hope that Thea felt the same way about today too.

“So… Monday?”,

“Yes.”

She nodded gleefully, wearing her honest and warm smile. At least, both of them have something to look forward to. With a last exchange of smiles, both of them parted ways. 

As Thea reached the door to the main building, she looked back one last time to see Walter as he walked away. She held up her hand as if to catch him, she still has so many things to say to him. Although the day was very eventful, she could not help but wish it was longer.

“Wah!”

The door behind her opened and two sets of arms pulled Thea inside the door. As the door was locked behind her, she was greeted by two familiar faces. The ones who pulled her in immediately cornered her like a hapless victim.

“Kurome--ah! Xiu!”,

“Hee hee…”

Kurome giggled as both her and Xiu forcibly pushed Thea’s back towards the hallway. Dumbfounded, Thea could not help but gazed both of them from side to side.

“Ehh? What are you guys--”,

“Hee hee… you lady need to tell me the details. Details!”,

“Hmm… not fair, you had a date before us. We need details.”

The two wearing sulky and curious expressions, pushed Thea onto the hot seat. From the looks of it, it was going to be a long night for Thea. Xiu and Kurome and her has a lot to catch up to. 

Thea has always been alone at school ever since she arrived here in the Metro Zone. She brought herself to shut herself out on the world and the people that lived here. But in reality, even though not at school, she was always taken care of the landlady and her two neighbors. Xiu and Kurome were upperclassmen, so they barely saw each other in school. 

Before her enrollment and during her first days here in the Yorktown Metro Zone, Xiu and Kurome would always knock on her door in attempt to mingle with her. At first, Thea was very stubborn, not to be bothered and always shunning them whenever, even the landlady herself.

But over time, the girls’ persistence would bear fruit as Thea eventually opened and softened up to them. Every after school, they would knock on her door bringing snacks, food, books, game consoles and company of course. Before Walter, the two were the only ones whom she trusted a great deal. 

Kurome also was the one responsible of Thea’s enrollment on Yorktown State University, acting as her proctor and referral. The three girls eventually made their way towards Thea’s unit. Moments short after the door closed, a lively atmosphere instantly enveloped inside the room. 

\---------------

As Walter made his way home, events that had transpired earlier played over and over in his thoughts. Walking through the passing crowd, he suddenly thought of the moments he and Thea spent. It was only for one day, yet it had been so eventful that he wanted to spend more time with her. Thinking of her felt like he was walking on a clear fields of grass, ignoring the passing crowd like he was walking through vast fields of green.

“...”

As he thought about it, a sense of longing and loneliness pricked his heart like tiny barbs. It was a shame that they did not had the chance to buy and bring home a souvenir from their trip, due to unexpected circumstances. But since they had spent a plenty of time together, maybe asking for a commemorative item might be asking too much.

Eventually, Walter just brushed off the negativity as he thought about Thea joining the SA Brigade on the start of next week. They will be seeing each other much more often from there on. Her smile, her warmth and her tears; as those thoughts crossed his mind, Walter raised his hand and balled it into a fist.

“I will protect her.”

He asserted to himself, dispelling his doubts and insecurities. If not as a superhero, then as one capable of doing so. Though one thing he would like to know, if he was a human and did not emerged as a Novus, would he still done the same? Would he still has this seemingly impenetrable bravado? He did not know… he did not know…

“...!”

Walter’s senses suddenly plucked, he heard a very faint sound of a chime from a very far distance. And along with that sound, he felt a rather foreboding presence that just passed him from his blind spot. It moved so fast yet his enhanced senses picked it up.

But that was not the thing that bothered him. It was that soft chime sound, it sounded so far away yet when he heard it, it felt distinct, like a presence. He paused for a bit and looked around him, he scanned his surroundings yet no person or thing of particular interest was found. Brushing it off, he continued to walk at his own pace, arriving in front of a zebra crossing, waiting for the signal to cross.

Scratching his head, he thought back on what he had felt back there. Then as he was about to shrug it off his thoughts he heard it again. This time, the sound was slightly more audible, it was close; and it echoed throughout his surroundings. 

“...!?”

A striking sensation followed afterwards. Walter did not see it but he visualized two orbs of light fluttered passed him moving at unseen speeds. He turned around searching, but there was naught to be found, Walter grew frantic. From what he had visualized at the back of his head to what were these orbs were, one thing popped up on his mind.

“Butterflies?”

Walter unknowingly uttered it, but in a soft tone. The question that rang in his mind was where did they came from? Or whom did these things originated from? And it seem that he would find the answers he was looking for… standing before him across the street.

Walter kept calm and fell into composure as he saw group of white butterflies that seem to flutter about at a distance. From the looks of it, they seem to gather on a particular spot. And these butterflies were not your typical ones, each of them were emitting a white radiance as they flutter their wings. Like those Will o’ Wisps of the forest from fantasy stories.

According to what Walter had read, Will o’ Wisps were said to be mischievous elements that lead travelers astray from their path. But there were two reasons he could discard these curious little things. One, Walter was in a urban area, a city, there was no way these things could exist here. And two, the strongest reason, he could feel Nexus Energy emanating in them as they flutter around, so they had to come from someone nearby.

“...!?”

Walter suddenly felt a massive shift, the passers-by all stopped on their tracks and everything was consumed by a void of white. Similar to Atha or the Woman in Red’s pocket dimension but much different. Everything stopped, only the butterflies and him were left animated.

He clenched his right hand into a fist and primed his Nexus Energy. It was then he spotted a long shadow that seem to suddenly appear where the white butterflies where gathering. A shadow that took the shape of a person, a girl, wearing a long white dress and holding a decorated parasol.

“W-Wha…!?”

Before he could utter his words, he felt his mouth froze, then his entire body paralyzed. Rendered inanimate like the world around him. He could not even make use of his Nexus Energy as his body refused to do so. Although his mind was still fully aware, Walter looked at the shadowy-figure again. The silhouette was now making her way towards him.

As this shadow approached him, Walter could feel the growing malice and killing intent and pressure from a towering scale of Nexus Energy. As she inched closer, he felt like his body was gonna crumple over her mere presence alone. His eyes now drawn to her gaze, being forced to stare upon the eyes of pure malice. He wanted to clench his eyes shut but couldn’t, just gazing directly at hers was like staring into gnawing void.

Finally, the silhouette paused and lifted shroud upon her to give the incapacitated Walter a good look. An unimpressed look colored her expression, casting a distasteful look as if looking at a piece of gutter trash. Circling Walter around like a predator surrounding its cornered prey, she again gazed directly at him, drawing her face closer unto his. 

“Hmph… I can see why they are interested in you. Hmhmhm~”

Still looking at Walter, Lady Nobuki Aoda’s face twisted and contorted into a demonic smile. She was amused to what she saw, to say the least. Her gaze radiated killing intent, Walter’s instincts screamed at her presence.

“Even within my dominion, you still retained your awareness here in my illusory world. Hehe~ curious indeed. But where are my manners, I am Nobuki Aoda.”

Nobuki giggled like a child who just did a successful prank. A single bead of cold sweat trickled down Walter’s temple, the immense pressure of her towering Nexus Energy was akin to diving into the deepest part of the ocean, slowly crushing your body with immense water pressure. Noticing the sweat trickling down his cheek, she flicked it with her thumb as if caressing his face. 

“Ah such a shame… I would have loved to share a tea party with you, Mr. Olven.”

She continued caressing his face with her delicate touch. Walter would have appreciated this, but her hand had no trace warmth at all. Her touch, though delicate, was ice cold like a corpse’s. Her fingers felt like steel, the cold kiss of steel from a sharp blade that can cut his face off if he does so twitch a muscle.

“Hmhmhm~ But no matter. Since we are on the opposite sides of the board. I think I shall make you my prized fixture when the time comes. Oh…~ I look forward to making every inch of your existence into delicious and delectable suffering.”

Her words reverberated on his heart, pure terror gripped him like an icy hand. Nobuki was thrown into a fit of a terrifying giggle, certainty rang in her tone along with venom. Her expression twisted into a demonic and psychotic, blissful ecstasy, as she hugged her body to contain her laughter. 

In that moment, Walter’s eyes seized to be riddled with panic and terror and just looked at straight unto her whilst still inanimate. In his thoughts, he just sighed, seem to be either tired or unamused by the second. The illusion seemed to have dragged on for too long, that the fear instilled within him by Nobuki seem to diminish at a rapid pace.

“...Ohohohoho! Ah…~ Hmm?”

Before continuing her fit of laughter, Nobuki suddenly noticed the sudden change in Walter’s mood. His face may be inanimate yet his eyes told a different story. As she did, Nobuki was bewildered, furious.

“Hoh…? What is that look? Hm? Are you mocking--ME?!”

Her voice was soft, calm and collected but animosity dripped from her tone and from every pore of her body. She felt her veins on her head throbbing from sheer anger. Her face twitching as she kept it from twisting into a grimace.

“You think--you--barely a fledgeling to be called a hero, think you’re better than us? Just because you were hand-picked by them that you know better--nobooody?!”

Nobuki drew her lips closer unto his ear and began whispering sweet and soft venom unto it, baring her fangs as she said it. Her tone ridiculed, mocked every shred of being he had. 

“--Know your place!”

She snapped. In an instant, while still inanimate, Walter felt an invisible blunt force hit the side of his face. The blunt force was so strong that it felt like his face was hit by the full momentum of a speeding freight train. If he was still human, that blow could have completely obliterated his skull to pieces and his brain into unrecognizable chunks of gray matter.

He was still inanimate, the laws of physics were halted in this tangible microcosm. Walter would have been sent flying and neck broken in an instant. Thanks to his superhuman durability, he greatly reduced the damage of the impact. 

Walter set his eyes back unto Nobuki and realized that what she did was nothing more than a slap. And one hell of a slap it was, with that power, she could have wafted an entire shore off the beach, sending a tidal wave back with a mere wave of her hand.

“Hmph… Hmhmhm~ oh… what a release. I think…. I shall thoroughly indulge myself on making you scrape your forehead to the ground beneath my heel, next time we meet.”

Nobuki wrapped her arms around the inanimate Walter’s shoulders, followed by a playful giggle. Her aura once again resonated with overwhelming malice. Her countenance now displayed a warped and sadistic smile.

“Until then… my beloved toy--”

Nobuki’s tone was seductively soft and soothing. Her cold breath wafted over Walter’s face, she drew closer and closer…

“Mmm..~ *smack*”

Then his eyes widened as Nobuki’s lips pressed unto his. His heart raced, not from being flustered but from sheer terror. Her lips were cold as ice that he felt his lips dried as it made contact with hers, an overpowering terror gripped his spine as he felt his strength was rapidly being drained. The kiss of death.

“Hmhmhm--hihihihihihihi--HAHAHAHAHAHAHA---!!!”

As she pulled away slightly, her face contorted into its most vile and most sadistic of laughs. Nobuki’s giggle turned into a cackle then a loud shrill laughter, mocking Walter’s very existence. Her laughter was shredding through him in a mental and emotional level.

“.…GAH-HAGH!!!”

Walter suddenly let out a loud gasp and hacked, as he was finally let go of the illusion. His knees buckled as he began hyperventilating as if waking up from a nightmare or emerging from the depths of the ocean. Clutching the side of his face, a sharp pain assaulted him. It was then he felt the whole occurrence was real.

Regaining his footing, he looked around his surroundings. He was now already in front of his house. Numerous question began flowing through his head, utterly confused and bewildered.

“Wait… if that was real then how did I--?”

How indeed, the meeting with Nobuki felt very real and yet he was there in front of his house, when he felt he was inanimate the whole time he was with her. How did he get there when prior to crossing paths with Nobuki, Walter was still 2 blocks away towards his house.

“Ugh… I better sleep this off first. I’ll just deal with it for the latter.”

He just said to himself, dismissing the problem for now. Although Lady Nobuki’s last words still reverberated within his mind, and he swore he could still hear her laughter ringing in his head. He shook his head and tottered a few steps then went straight to the door. 

As Walter got inside his house, behind him unknowingly, three glowing white butterflies fluttered past the door then immediately faded into the shadows. 

\-------------------------

Yorktown State University, SA Brigade Club Room

Monday, as soon as the class session ended, Thea and Walter immediately met up on the hallway. Since coming to school earlier in the morning, the two would spend their recesses and lunch breaks together. Doing home works, chatting and even eating their lunches together. 

People around them would plague the both of them with silent gossips and whispers, it would seem that Thea’s ill reputation of being a former denizen of a Yellow Zone still followed her. She would be occasionally be bothered by it, but every time it did, Walter would just encourage her to ignore them. 

Besides, there was nothing she should be insecure about, in fact, she should be proud to what she had accomplished. She had overcame countless obstacles and seemingly impossible odds just to escape her cruel fate. Walter respected her for that.

As to the question if they had progressed… well the two were still ambiguous about it. They had grown closer after what had transpired last Saturday, but they were still in the dark. Certainty was yet to be found. 

As they approached the SA Brigade’s club room, they both noticed right away that a hefty crowd had gathered before it. Thea and Walter looked at each other with knitted brows and then hurriedly made their way towards the club room. Walter hoping that nothing bad had happened.

“Excuse us! We’re club members!”,

“Please make way… Excuse me.”

Both of them carefully made their way into the thick crowd and through the doorway. Thankfully the crowd’s limited only beyond the doorway, as it was impossible for them to gather even inside. The club room itself was cramped already. Walter and Thea dusted themselves up as they managed to get in the room. 

“Ah! Konichiwa futari tomo! Perfect--”

“WALTER!!!”

As they both entered, they were both greeted by the voice of Kurome. But before they could face her, a very familiar voice suddenly yelled, instantly muffling the rest of her sentence. Before he could make out who that was…

“Ooh-whoa!”

Walter was taken by surprise, his eyes wide in shock as a person in front of him suddenly threw herself unto his arms. He didn’t even had the time to process who that person was. An audible state of shock as multiple cacophony of gasps enveloped the room, both from the SA Brigade members and the crowd outside.

Then what followed after was a numerous clicks of the crowd’s phone cameras. Kurszt and Max quickly went to the crowd and ward them off the room. Until finally, they both closed the club room doors.

“We have an important club meeting here! Please disperse or you’ll be accounted for your transgressions!”,

“Ahaha… I’m sorry everyone, but we’re kinda busy here. Sorry!”

Max was apologetic towards his words, while Kurszt was a bit of a stickler for rules. Regardless, they were still in club session hours. With a major event coming up, it was paramount that they tend to it with the utmost importance.

Meanwhile, Walter finally dawned to him the identity of the girl was. Pink hair, the sweet fragrance, probably her perfume, striking figure with her ample bosoms pressed against him. The girl pulled away and looked up to meet his gaze.

“A-Ailana…? Wh-What’re you--oof!”

Before Walter could ask, Ailana buried her face again on his chest. As he felt her embrace getting tighter, he felt the environment was getting hostile by the second. Especially behind him, where Thea was just watching the scene, arms crossed, and stomping her foot with a twitching smile about her, as if restraining herself not to snarl.

“Oh… Walter, how I missed you! Ever since that day, you never talked to me and even notice me. So I decided to follow you here… Oh~”,

“Ah… ahaha… well s-sorry I… I had so much to do--”,

“--He was busy at the time. Now can--we--help you?”

Ailana expressed the loneliness she had felt the past few days. But before Walter could give an explanation, Thea abruptly interjected. Although her statement was in proper order, her tone was in contrast with it, there was a certain hostility to it.

“Hmmm…”

Still locked Walter to her blissful embrace, Ailana slowly tilted her head to the side so she could meet Thea’s gaze. Both of them were now practically like shooting angry lasers each other.

“Mah Mah… Kukuku… I forgot to mention about her. We were meant to recruit Ailana-san originally along with Walter-kun here. Basically, Acchan your joining was most unexpec---mm! Mmm! Mmh!”,

“Waaa…! No no! How many times do I have to tell you, not to utter that name!”

Thea hurriedly rushed over to Kurome’s mouth with both her hands. But her effort proved to be futile as Walter had already heard it, and his curiosity piqued. He then shifted his body from Ailana’s still tight embrace so he could face Kurome. Ailana now at his back, still locked Walter to her rather possessive hug.

“’Acchan’? Who’s that?”

Walter promptly asked. Thea sighed in resignation, finally loosened her hands on Kurome’s lips. And the latter gasping for air.

“Well you know Thea’s full name right?”,

“Althea… Oh right, on your handkerchief that I returned to you.”,

“Mmh! She insisted on Thea, but it’s too bothersome. So we called her Alt, but it felt off, feeling that the name’s taken already by some abstract being from another parallel reality. Toriaezu, but I digress, I just made it to Acchan.”

Kurome explained with a beaming smile. She seemed to be even proud of it too, Kurome being herself. Every small thing accomplished by her was a noteworthy achievement to her.

“I see… I do like your full name though, Althea. It has a good ring to it.”,

“Ehehe… stop. Y-You can call me by that, I-if you really insist.”

Thea bit her lower lip and averted her gaze, hiding her flushed expression about her. Fidgeting her right foot while drawing something on the white board with her fingers, Thea was the type of girl who gets abashed so easily with a compliment. Though maybe because it came from Walter.

“...hrrrghkk!!!”

Walter suddenly felt the warm embrace, slowly turned into a constricting hold, squeezing his trunk. He forgot that Ailana was a novus, but he did not expect that she has this monstrous strength. Ailana’s smile twisting into a restrained smile, her brows twitching and forehead veins throbbing.

“Ah--kkh… Ailana I give, I give… *cough*”

He said while he felt being choked, repeatedly tapping Ailana’s arm like a surrendering mixed martial artist locked in a submission hold. Noticing immediately, Ailana let go and took a step back, giggling with a nervous expression on her face.

“Oh! Whatever was I doing, ohoho! Do forgive me, I have never done that before.”

It was obvious that she was feigning ignorance, but she was quick cover it up. Seizing the opportunity, Kurome tapped her wooden sword pointed at the ground to gain their attention. Fun was all well and good but their mission comes first.

“Sah! Atashi no subete ni shokai shimasho-ka! Let me introduce you all…”

Althea Grace Eissen

Ailana Lotton

“Our new members of the SA Brigade! Yaho!”

Kurome was bursting with cheerfulness as she made her introduction to the two new members. At last, they were now a full-fledged school club. They do not have to worry about being dissolved by the school administration. Even without an adviser from the faculty, having 7 members was enough to fill them in. They could worry about getting an adviser for the latter, right now, there were more important matters to be taken into action.

“Eheh… It looks like we’re in this together, Walter~!”,

“Wait! I was invited here first!”

Not before long, Walter’s both arms were assaulted with warm sensations. Thea and Ailana taking his right and left arm. Walter could not even respond as he gazed left and right.

“Uh… guys?”

He was at a loss, drawing a complete blank on how to deal with this situation.

“You only just got here and you’re clinging to him already?”,

“Hmph, I could say the same for you, Ms. Eissen. What? Are you his girlfriend?”,

“E-eh? W-well I… I-It’s not like… We’re--we’re umm… allies! Yes Allies!”

Casting an abashed look, Thea looked to her side while caressing her cheek unto Walter’s arm unknowingly. 

“Hmph! I’ll have you know, I was the first to talk to him.”,

“Oh really…? Th-then we--uh… We went on a date last Saturday!”,

“”Grrrrrr…””

Both girls were now practically snarling at each other like angry wild cats, while shooting angry beams at each other. Both were completely showing off over Walter, with him not even being considered by the two. He just sulked where he stood, with an expression of a call for help among his fellow club members.

“Mah mah… Futari tomo… Now now.”

Finally, Kurome finally stepped forward and approached them. But as she did, Walter noticed that Kurome was not even considering him. He expected too much.

“We all had an equal share of his affection. Like the time where he carried me in a princess hold, and he promised to carry unto the threshold. Ah~”,

“Hey wait a mi--!!!”

Before Walter could call her out by the rather exaggerated statement, he suddenly found Kurome’s wooden sword pointing at his mouth. Her expression was still beaming but her aura was a complete contrast. Oh no…

“ _”_

_Walter hung his head and just reluctantly accepted it. Something tells him that messing with Kurome would be the last thing he would ever do. He was hapless and cornered._

_“Uh… umm…”_

_A glimmer of hope, Xiu stepped forth towards them with a calm expression. Walter’s hope re-lit, he might not know Xiu Qiang that much yet, but she seemed to have more common sense than Kurome. And maybe the voice of reason within the SA Brigade---_

_“Mr. Walter and I… W-we lied on top of each other on his first day here at our club.”_

_“””Whaaaaat…!?”””,_

_“B-but--!!!”_

_All three girls voiced a loud reaction that reverberated across the room, a trio of shrill tones. As he was about to protest, Xiu materialized her Nex Arm, a long-barreled hand cannon revolver with a dragon motif, promptly pointed at his face._

_Walter forgot that her Nexus Trait was the Gun Caster. Xiu can materialize any firearm of her choosing as much as to her imagination allows her to. This stemmed from Xiu’s liking to First Person Shooter games, aside from her being a bookworm._

_“”_

_And with that the last of Walter’s hope of escaping this deadlock. All four of the girls were now shooting angry beams at each other, competing over something so trivial. To Walter, the situation itself was ridiculous. The feeling of being choked in four directions, with no chance of defending himself, even though their claims were exaggerated and downright ridiculous._

_Then he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, since the four girls were busy competing at each other, they did not noticed Max moved behind them stealthily. As expected from a trained shinobi._

_“Pssst… Mr. Olven. Maybe we should go to our intended destination already. I have the form, I’m sure Pres will understand.”_

_Max whispered unto his ear, at last a ticket out. Walter nodded silently then, matching Max’s silent steps, the two managed to sneaked past the four-way deadlock then out the door. Max gave Kurszt a small wave as he exited with Walter._

_“”””What do you think Walter---huh???””””_

_The girls said in unison. Before the girls could turn and put the pressure on Walter, he was already gone from where he originally stood. Kurszt let out a deep sigh and finally stepped forward, scratching his head._

_“He just left, while you guys are having your little pow-wow over yonder. Sigh… heaven’s sake, shouldn’t we get on with the task at ha--eh??”_

_Kurszt was thoroughly lecturing the girls, he thought he could be the voice of reason here and control the situation himself, his sense of responsibility as Vice President of the club. But as soon as he did, an overpowering hostility quickly consumed the atmosphere. All of the girls were glaring at him with snarling glares, like they were a pack of wolves who just surrounded their prey._

_“Kurszt-kun--~”_

_Kurome purred with a menacing gait. With her leading the pack, they slowly approached him with an aura of malice. He was forced to step back, his knees buckling and shoulders trembling._

_“--wah!”_

_Kurszt was forced to sit down by Thea and Xiu, holding him by the shoulders. Kurome’s expression slowly curled into a twisted smile. There was no escape, only doom awaits._

_“Tell us--”,_

_“--Who has--”,_

_“--the greater--”,_

_“--claim?!”_

_All four of them asked in perfect sync, as if stage rehearsed prior to this. All four of their figures loomed over the poor Kurszt on his seat. Their low giggling echoing throughout the room filled the atmosphere with dread._

_“AAAAAAAAHHHH….!!!”_

_A muffled scream was heard from outside the club room of the SA Brigade. An unspeakable chill ran through Max’s and Walter’s back, as if the scream reverberated within them. They were already outside the building but scream still reached them, somehow._

_The two then turned around and bowed before the building as if to acknowledge a sacrifice of a fallen comrade. After bowing, the two trotted off in a hurry. They zoomed out into the massive campus._

_\---------------_

_Yorktown State University, Campus Grounds_

_Upon running a considerable amount of distance, Max and Walter finally slowed down their pace. The entire grandeur of the Yorktown State University laid out before them. Letting out a quiet sigh, Walter seem to admire their school’s atmosphere and environment. He almost seem to forget how big their school actually was._

_===============_

_Yorktown State University was the largest alma matter of the United States of the current era. It was a city within a city, maybe even larger. Much like the former Harvard University of the late era but a few acres larger._

_By count, it almost has 800 classrooms with several buildings and facilities to house both college and high school student bodies. They also have Middle School, Elementary and lower levels at their its branch in Pineswood Metro Zone or formerly known as the state of Maine._

_================_

_“Sigh… women. I really don’t understand what got them so irked up all of a sudden.”_

_Walter rubbed his temples as he walked, still thinking about the recent incident; he was still clueless why the sudden need to be competitive._

_“Ah… ahaha… Don’t mind them, Mr. Olven. Well, to be completely honest, that was the first time I’ve ever seen Pres and Xiu get so worked up like that.”_

_Max expressed his thoughts, whilst smiling wryly at Walter. Although he was trying to save face for them, he had to admit it took him by surprise too. It was quite an unprecedented event for even Kurome to be that hyperactive._

_“Hehe. I think they’ll get along just fine. Uh… Max, right?”,_

_“Yep, that’s me. Mr. Olven.”_

_Max happily nodded with a beaming smile about his countenance. Walter scratched his head, thinking that he might guess his name wrong. But Max did not seem to mind reintroducing himself to the new member._

_Prior to this, Kurome and Kurszt had shown him the recorded live feed of the Liberty Brilliant Park last Saturday. And just the same reaction as Kurszt at the time, Max was left mouth agape and in complete disbelief, at same time in awe. The footage only showed the the gist of the battle, with static interference on some parts, yet it was enough to amaze him._

_You could say that Max has found an admiration and new respect to Walter and Thea. Now he’s more than convinced that he was the one who defeated Richie Marcus, that was evidence enough. Having him in SA Brigade, and knowing that he shared the same insights as Kurome sets Max at ease._

_“Mr. Olven? Heh… come now, you’re making me sound old. Walter’s fine.”_

_Walter chuckled as he roughly patted Max’s shoulder, which took the latter by surprise. He thought he would show his rowdy side and cut loose, since they were both guys. Walter has not had a friend since childhood, but he figured being just himself would be appropriate._

_“Uwah! Ah… Ah… Yes, sure. Walter.”_

_Max took a glance as his shoulder still gripped by Walter, and unknowingly his face slightly flushed._

_“There you go. Nice to meet you, Max. Hehe!”_

_Walter just gave him a big smile, a genuine one. He felt as if he was meeting a long lost little brother. He then set his gaze ahead of him, seemingly energized that he will not be doing the task ahead alone._

_“...”_

_Max just returned Walter’s gaze bug-eyed, and blinking rapidly, his mouth with an ‘oh’ expression. And flushing a bit more crimson now. Maybe Walter’s cheerfulness caught to him, or… maybe it was something else. Letting go of his grip on Max’s shoulder, Walter eased up a bit whilst still walking side-by-side with him. Although Max, seemed to be now more tensed than he was before._

_“Say, Max--”,_

_“Ah! Yes?”_

_Max suddenly stiffened his posture, walking a little awkwardly now; he immediately responded with a subtle flustered expression._

_“Mind if I ask what’s your Nexus Trait? I mean if you don’t mind of course. It’s perfectly understandable if you don’t want to talk about it.”_

_Walter asked with a bit of hesitation, just like the time when he asked Thea her Nexus Trait. It was quite taboo for the Nova to openly reveal their Nexus Trait to one another. As it could risk of being used against them._

_“Ah… well… It’s named as Shadow Stroke.”_

_Without hesitation, Max said it to Walter straight. He felt like he could trust him since they were colleagues from here on forth. And he was hand-picked by Kurome for a good reason after all._

_“Oooh…! That sounds so cool! What are the applications of it? Can you show me?”_

_Walter literally just hopped in front of Max, much to the latter’s surprise, held both his hands with eyes sparkling. Max just gulped with the sudden gesture, he was blushing from his ear now. He just glanced sidelong and smiled wryly._

_“Eheh… Eheheh… w-well I su-suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”_

_As soon as Walter let go of his hands. Max jerked his arm to the ground with his two fingers up as if dipping his fingers in his shadow. Then with a single wave of his arm, he made a shadow stroke like an ink brushstroke in mid-air._

_“Uuoohooh!”_

_Walter howled as he saw it, he was just in awe. The genuine expression of awe from Walter had flattered Max. The former just poking it with his hand, the stroke felt solid, like a sheet of metal wobbling in its flexibility. The black stroke then dissolved shortly after, as they began walking again._

_“Basically, with it, I can draw seals and ninjutsu circles to summon my attack and defense. Using shadows as my ink. I can also shape the shadows as I see fit, but I don’t know the extent yet. Errmmm…”_

_Max explained, though in the last part he averted his gaze while twiddling his fingers together. Seemingly embarrassed to follow it up, afraid that Walter might laugh at him. He might as well tell him anyway because they both came from the same state._

_“--well I am like you, Walter. I’m still a newly-emerged Novus. I am still learning how to use my powers.”_

_But he said it anyway, almost in a sulking expression._

_“Ah really? Glad I’m not the only one! Well, to be honest, I am still yet to find my Nexus Trait. I feel like I just barely scratched the surface--”_

_< ”B-Barely scratched the surface!? But that power… I saw in on the recorded feed, it was tremendous!”>_

_Max screamed in his thoughts as he was taken by surprise to Walter’s statement. Indeed he was still on the dark to clearly see his Nexus Trait, yet the power, speed, and technique Max saw on the feed. Walter was almost comparable to Kurszt in his full Nex Frame form. How powerful is he going to be when he finally realized his Nexus Trait, more so his Nex Frame form._

_“--but I’ll just worry about it later. I may not be able to fully use it, but it’s more than enough means to help people and battle villains. And besides, I have you guys to back me up!”_

_With a truly humbling statement, Walter once again beamed a smile to Max. His cheerfulness and humility, it mirrors Kurome in a way. Both were powerful in their own ways, yet still has the heart to be humble about it._

_< ”He’s…. so cool!!!”>_

_Max once again screamed in his thoughts as he gazed unto Walter. His eyes sparkling with sheer respect and admiration. If a model superhero exists then Walter would fit the role right in._

_“Well getting back to the task at hand, what’s our first stop?”_

_Walter eased up and relaxed his pace, putting both his his hands at his nape. He glanced over to his colleague to inquire. As if snapping back to reality, Max then reached in his blazer, a standard piece of the Yorktown State school uniform, and pulled out the memo he was hiding underneath._

_“Let’s see here. The first major club we have to go through is the… Delinquent Club.”,_

_“...!?”_

_The calm and relaxed atmosphere vanished in an instant. Max’s voice trailed off as he uttered the club’s name, and Walter’s reaction was immediate shock. Both of them were taken off-guard by the memo; Max made sure he read it correctly, almost pressing his face on the paper._

_==============_

_The Delinquent Club, even Walter has heard of them before. Basically, the club that had the most members in the entire school it was basically a Fraternity/Sorority of delinquents both nova and humans. The main purpose of the club itself was to take control of the delinquents to keep them in line whether they like it or not._

_Often times, they also keep school bullying to a minimal, and only rough up those higher echelon students into getting their act straight. School bullies fear them, and most of the time aim to join them. But some members, mostly the new recruits, abuse the club’s name into bullying helpless kids instead of those who truly deserve it._

_The club also does community service during weekends and events, they clean the campus grounds, act as security to school extra-curricular events, and even do majority of the heavy lifting for the former Student Council. But in recent events, none of those activities were practiced since Richie Marcus’ uprising. Their proud achievements ground beneath his heels as he took control almost every member of it to take over the school._

_They were reduced into nothing but Richie’s posse. And with his defeat, came the complete dissolution of those numbers. There were at least 250 members maybe even more in totality of its roster, but after the uprising, 200 of them joined Richie’s selfish cause. The true loyal members of less than a hundred had remained on the club. After Richie Marcus’ defeat, those 200 were denied re-admission by the club president herself. Stating that they have soiled and shamed the club’s name._

_Ever since then, the Delinquent Club closed its doors to both aspiring members and to outsiders altogether._

_==============_

_“So we get the tough one first, huh?”_

_Walter muttered to himself as he hung his head. He heard that ever since Richie Marcus’ uprising, they have been unusually hostile and seclusive to outsiders, and they were no exception. Which would mean the negotiations might get rather unpleasant. The possibility of physical confrontation was there, Walter was not denying it, but he was still leaning towards a more peaceful solution._

_“Our first assignment and we were immediately thrown at the wolves… I’m sorry, Walter.”_

_Max sighed exasperatedly. He was more worried that this task might be too daunting for a new recruit such as Walter. He could not help but be worried not just for Walter, but for himself too._

_“Oh well. Kurome didn’t say that it’ll be easy either way. Might as well--no, we must give it our all.”_

_Walter somehow managed to muster a bit of courage and confidence in his words; exhaling his doubts and negativity at the moment._

_“You’re right… I mean the Nova Reform is already a few steps ahead of us.”,_

_“Exactly. Kurome may be goofing off and always beaming, but she’s counting on us.”,_

_“Right!”_

_Both boys finally mustered their courage and confidence. There was little room for negativity, and right now, this was their best foot forward. The Delinquent Club was one of the major clubs to act opposed on the Nova Reform’s ideals, their original core principles still honorable and solid._

_If the SA Brigade can somehow establish a connection, they can work together to oppose the bigger threat. Kurome herself knew, that the Nova Reform itself, cannot be opposed on independent terms alone. And she knew that the Delinquent Club’s aid against them would be invaluable._

_\-----------------------_

_Yorktown State University, School Warehouse Annex_

_After a long pace of walking, Max and Walter arrived at their intended destination. It was a place where Walter knew very well. An apparent and displeasing nostalgia instantly gripped his feelings. On one of these warehouses, the previous incident occurred. Richie beating up Thea, him standing up to Richie then promptly getting beat up after._

_It was unpleasant replaying those memories; the only thing he was proud of that moment was him finally finding the courage to stand up to Richie Marcus after having been pushed around for so long. Aside from that, Walter had no recollection what happened afterward. All he knew was he just woke up on Atha, the Woman in Red’s pocket reality._

_As they entered the premises, Walter instantly saw the now-ruined warehouse where the incident happened. The feeling of unease instantly washed over him. The warehouse was still under the state of disuse but not exactly abandoned; because the annex itself was the Delinquent Club’s territory._

_Dozens of its club members strolling about the abandoned premises, just either lollygagging around or patrolling the area. Immediately, even from a distance, the members of the club spotted the two entering the premises, like a pack of wolves spotting unsuspecting prey entering their territory._

_Walter and Max, just kept their own pace and just met their hostile gazes head-on. They were not planning on sneaking up on them nor punching through the lot of them, they came here to talk and nothing else. Although, Max, on the contrary, grew more nervous now that they have been spotted._

_Seeing that the two were not planning to fall back, a group of members of the Delinquent Club approached to meet the two. They may be a legitimate school club, but its members looked like genuine street thugs. They wore their uniforms in either disheveled or indecent way, it was an affront to the dress code, but they were above that. Sleeves ripped, blazers worn on their shoulders, an overall rugged outlook. They were also carrying bats (wooden and metal ones), pipes, brass knuckles and assorted makeshift blunt weapons._

_Walter and Max stopped on their tracks to greet the… welcoming committee of the Delinquent Club. Their fearsome outlook alone almost made Max draw a step back. But Walter gave him a tap on his shoulder to hold his ground._

_“Oy… Oy… I thought we already posted a notice that we’re not accepting new blood here.”_

_The lead of the group stepped forward and eyed the both of them, uncomfortably close. Like a predator sniffing its prey, it was almost in a mocking manner. The two did not followed his gaze, and just stood perfectly still._

_“Uh… Uh… Err--umm… We’re from the SA Brigade--”,_

_“Huuuh…? What is thaat…?”_

_Max was struggling with the introduction, the delinquent sensed it and promptly craned his neck towards Max up close. Turning his head aside to lend his ear closer to Max’s face. Max leaned back at bit, as it was uncomfortably too close._

_“Umm… umm… We’re from the SA Brigade--and uhm… we’d like to talk to your club president. I-If you would.”_

_Swallowing his nervousness for a moment and mustering up a bit of confidence, Max pulled through. The delinquent drew back and held his chin with his index finger and thumb, with an exaggerated expression as if in thought. The semblance of hostility in the air escalating by the second._

_“Heeh…? Y’want to talk with the Boss lady? Hmmm… Who’re you guys again?”_

_Raising his brow, he asked a question again. The lead of the group was intentionally ignoring Walter’s presence. This was a typical conversation to the delinquents when they are talking to a group of outsiders, they would always set their attention to the pushover first. If one of the group interjects in this flow, they would not respond in kind and will lead easily to a disastrous situation._

_“Uh… th-the SA Brigade.”_

_Max stuttered, he felt like the confidence he has mustered up was being caught up in his throat._

_“SA Brigade?”_

_The lead of the group turned his head back to his fellow Delinquent Club members. Then gazed back to the two with a mocking smile. Walter furrowed his brows as he saw it, it was the same expression he was most familiar with._

_“...Never heard of ya.”_

_The delinquent sneered at them, and the group promptly laughed at the lead’s gesture. It would seem that instead of entertaining them, the group met the two be insulted instead. It seemed that Max took it to a personal level and hung his head, sulking, tears now slowly welling up in his eyes._

_“--So is that a yes or no?”_

_Walter finally stepped up, the scene was just unbearable for him. Walter could not stand the sight of tears from a helpless individual. And they came here on an important note and not to waste time playing by their terms, they had to assert that._

_“Hey, hey, hey! Look what we have here! Finally someone guts--”,_

_“--Save the flattery, we’re here for a reason. Now please, let us speak to your club president.”_

_Before the lead of the group could push him around like he did with max, Walter just abruptly interrupted him. The two met each other’s clashing glares. It would seem that they have but one option left._

_“Heh… Sorry mate, had to disappoint ya. The Boss doesn’t waste her time on nobodies. Now go on, piss off.”_

_The delinquent waved them off, deliberately refusing the two; as he was about to turn around and leave Walter and Max alone…_

_“I don’t think you should be calling the shots here to call it done. Now please, just let us through and talk to your club president and then we’ll be on our way--”_

_Before Walter could finish, the lead of the group’s patience finally went off. With a full swing, he swung his metal bat directly at Walter’s cheek. But the delinquent’s eyes widened as soon as the weapon made contact._

_“...wh--what!?”_

_The delinquent just froze where he stood. Walter took the full brunt of the blow, but the metal bat just bent as soon as it hit his head. Walter did not even flinched nor took considerable damage, not even a scratch. He was thoroughly unscathed and unfazed as if attack itself was but a breeze brushed through his skin. Max then took five steps back, as gestured by him._

_“Sigh… look, we have no quarrel with you, so if we could just---oh boy…”_

_The next thing Walter knew, the entire welcoming committee of the Delinquent Club were coming right at him, all at once. Their fists and weapons came flying at him. He could dodge it or counter all of them at the same time, but chose against it._

_“Walter!”_

_Max was about to jump in with his Nexus Energy channeling through, like an engine primed for throttle. These were no ordinary delinquents, these are the nova ranks. Even for a novus like Walter, he will be torn apart if does not lift a hand to defend himself._

_“--!!!”_

_One step forward, two steps back. Max was too late to respond to his aid. But what followed after, just made him step back in disbelief._

_Walter took the full force of the simultaneous barrage of beating. And yet none of those even made him move and flinch or even twitch. He was wearing a rather disappointed and nonchalant expression._

_Their blunt weapons laid broken and bent upon contact. Their fists and feet assaulted with an intense sting of pain. As if they just punched a solid wall with their bare fists. Most of them just dropped to the ground with a pained grimace about their countenance, while the rest just backed away a few steps._

_“So, got that out of your system? We really need to talk to your club president.”_

_Walter just said it as if nothing happened. While everyone around him just left nothing but disbelief and shock, their mouth agape and beads of cold sweat rolling down their cheeks. Even Max was surprised, Walter did not even used his Nexus Energy to defend himself. Just raw physical durability._

_“--wait! I know him--from the live feed, the Boss showed us!”,_

_“Y-yeah! He also looks like the guy from the board! The one who completely trashed that d-bag, Richie Marcus!”,_

_“I-It’s him! The ‘Black-Armed Ace’!”_

_One side comment after another, the group then slowly backed away from Walter. The two then met gazes at each other with puzzled expressions. It was that one who called Walter the “Black-Armed Ace”._

_“Black-Armed--what?”_

_Walter asked, directing his attention to Max. Max just shrugged in response, this was also the first time he heard such a title. It would appear that Walter has already gained a reputation without him knowing._

_“Were you referring to me?”_

_He asked the lead of the group before him, pointing his finger on his face._

_“Who else? Word spreads fast here. The Boss was the one who came up with it. We saw the whole thing on the live feed on Boss’ transpon-thingies, just last sah’urday.”_

_The lead of the group replied promptly, his hostile aura from moments ago now vanished. He then gestured the rest of his guys and girls to stand down. Realizing who were they up against, and that it was useless to go up against Walter. They may love a good trashing, but they know when to stand down if the odds are just plain impossible, one of the teachings of their club president or Boss._

_Instead of gloating of their own power, and stepping on them, Walter and Max approached the group and helped some of them to stand up. Walter reached both his arms, and helped the last two delinquents get back up on their feet. They may be delinquents and nova, but they were still people, boys and girls coping up with school life their own way._

_“Like I said before, we have no quarrel with you. We’re just here to talk.”,_

_“Yes. Please understand. We are not here to… uh… put you guys in your place--or whatever.”_

_Despite the hostility that had ensued a few seconds earlier, Walter and Max maintained their usual demeanor. They were not even planning to fight back, if they did, Walter alone would have made a short work of them. The lead of the group considered them again._

_“Well slap me silly. Au’right, you win.”_

_The lead sighed in resignation and a bit of relief. He turned back to the group and gestured the half of them to disperse, and the rest to stay._

_“Come along, then.”_

_He motioned Walter and Max follow him, the two then nodded in response and followed. With the patrol group escorting them, they proceeded further into the annex. It was already dusk, by the moment Walter checked his holo-watch._

_During club hours in the Yorktown State University, students whom are involved in clubs are required to attend it at least an hour worth of session then go home after. However, the club sessions can also surpass the required 1 hour session of club activities. Hence, sometimes club hours go up until 9 in the evening, or 4-5 hours worth. As the school itself closes at 9, no students are allowed to be on the campus beyond that time._

_As they walked through the wide area of the annex, Walter and Max saw several delinquents just hanging around, scattered in different places. Club members who caught sight of them just eyed the two visitors with squinting gazes._

_Even though their numbers greatly reduced on the aftermath of Richie Marcus’ defeat, the Delinquent Club still holds the greatest number of members in a club. Just next to the Orchestral Chorus club, they held more than 80 members, it was like almost a small community. Walter could not even imagine what it was like when the club was in its prime. It must have been like a town._

_“Y’know--”_

_The lead of their escort group spoke finally breaking the ice. The attention of the two immediately drawn to him._

_“--You guys have have convinced us, but am not sure ‘bout the Alphas.”,_

_“Alphas?”_

_Max tilted his head in question._

_“Yep. Our captains no less. Keeps us all in line. You want to talk with the Boss-- you get yourselves appointed with the two of them.”_

_The lead stated as if conveying a warning. The two then just looked at each other, both exasperated. Both Walter and Max felt like they were about to be thrown into the flames. It looked like it was going to be a long night…_

_After a brief walk, they arrived at a specific warehouse. It was guarded by at least 3 of the Delinquent Club’s members. The lead of Walter and Max’s escort went ahead to the three guards by the large door. They nodded and opened the large sliding door._

_“Well, this is as far as we can go. Beyond here, you guys are on your own.”_

_The lead pointed towards the entrance of the warehouse. Walter and Max both nodded to each other and just went inside without the hint of hesitation. Max however felt daunted, as if they were about to be locked up in a cage with a hungry predator. As they stepped in, the club members outside promptly closed the large door; the doors clicked like rail coupling being attached._

_Their task begins now._

_\----------------------_

_As Walter and Max entered the interior, a series of lined-up vehicles greeted them. All were either broken into disrepair or just dismantled for scrap. It was like a massive garage or workshop or maybe even a chop shop._

_Though it was not completely dark, the light sources were dimly lit, some even just flickering on and off. From the far sides of the warehouse were large shelves that housed numerous scrap metal and machinery parts on display. The overall atmosphere gives off a rather lonely feel to it._

_As the two walked further in, they heard the sound of odd buzzing. Then from a distance, a bright flickering light, it was a sound of welding metal. As they approached the source, it looked like someone was working on one of the cars._

_“Umm… Excuse me?”_

_Max went ahead of Walter and greeted the mechanic. The mechanic slid out from under the chassis to respond to the call. He considered the two and lifted his welding mask off his face._

_“Ah! Visitors! This is quite unexpected--ah! Hold on!”_

_The mechanic said in a smooth English accent. He seemed to be rather hospitable unlike the delinquents outside. Not exactly what they were expecting._

_He stood up and put down his welding mask. He wore a loose and dirty white t-shirt, most likely car grease that smudged all over his clothes. Ripped jeans and suspenders that hang loosely from his hip; he also wore a union jack bandana over his pony-tailed blonde hair. He has that laid-back expression about him and looked like a blue-collar worker than a student._

_“Oh hi, I’m Axe Rossell. Pleased to meet you, mates!”_

_Removing his gloves, Axe vigorously shook both their hands with a cheerful smile about his face. He seemed like a genuine nice person, humble even. But Walter could not shake the feeling of lingering dread about him._

_“Now, what brings you lads here in my humble abode, eh?”,_

_“Ah! Sorry if we bothered, we came here to talk.”,_

_“Talk? Oh yes, sure! And oh don’t worry about it, I’ve been here all day on my lonesome. A company is always nice.”_

_Axe proceeded to just laugh it off, he treated his visitors like fellows well-met which seemed to somehow put a relief on Max’s end. But Walter kept a stern face, he really cannot deny this lingering dread no longer. But he just chose to stay quiet for the time being and let Max do the talking._

_“Yes, umm… we came here to talk to your club president.”,_

_“Oh the Boss, mate? Oh…”_

_As Max brought up the subject, he raised his eyebrow and rubbed his chin with his fingers as if in thought. He crossed his arms and considered the two again, this time with a rather concerned look._

_“Are you sure, mates? Because that… could be a problem.”,_

_“Wh-why? You are one of the Alphas of the Delinquent Club, right?”_

_Max pressed further, his eagerness was now apparent. He approached Axe with pleading eyes, which seemed to make the former rather uneasy. Part of which is they will not like what was in store for them._

_“Aye… sigh… well I’m afraid I can’t let you, mate. That simply won't do. You want to pass, then you get appointed to us first.”,_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Walter finally spoke up as he stepped forward._

_“Well, to put it in plain terms--one of you guys would have to go through the initiation. It’s a rite of passage by the Boss. Frankly, I rather have to let you, mates pass and be done with it. But… let’s just say the Boss doesn’t take it well when things slip up.”_

_Basically he was saying that they--or rather one of them would have to take him on first. Walter was expecting a rather hostile aura about him, but Axe seemed so accommodating about it still. Maybe he was a nice guy, and just the thought disobeying that rule by his Boss just chills him to the core._

_“Well…”_

_Walter and Max just shrugged at each other. They had no choice but to comply, this was the only way through. Although Walter had to commend Axe for in favor of an alternative, though maybe the latter was just lazy._

_“Alri--”,_

_“I’ll do it. I welcome your challenge.”_

_Just when Walter was about to step forward to take up the challenge, Max blocked his path and volunteered instead._

_“But Max. Are you sure?”,_

_“Ah it’s alright, Walter. We all knew that we all had to fight, and that includes me too. Don’t worry, the pres trained me how to harness my Nexus--basics at least.”_

_That last part of his response trailed off, not really a reassuring statement. But if Max wants to have a hand in it, then he was in no position to stop him. Walter then grabbed both his shoulders and faced him, much to Max’s surprise._

_“Okay, I leave this to you. But if you can’t pull through, don’t hesitate to throw the towel. Okay?”,_

_“...uuh…”_

_Max was flushed in bright crimson as his gaze met with his. Walter’s gaze on him sparkled with encouragement and trust, just his way of cheering for his comrade. Axe on the other hand, just smiled at them for the display of camaraderie._

_“Go knock ‘em dead.”_

_With a tap of Max’s shoulder, Walter stepped back into the sidelines. Max sternly nodded and followed Axe as he lead Max to the center. Max felt both elated and nervous, he felt the burden of a person’s trust on his shoulders._

_“ _”__

__He asserted to himself, breathing in to rid of his fears and set his mind in focus. Tightening his steel gloves and cracking his knuckles, Max readied himself. This would be Max’s real combat, now he must showcase the fruit of his training with Kurome._ _

__“That’s more like it, mate. Don’t worry, I won’t hold back too. Give it your best alright?”_ _

__Axe displayed a commendable level of sportsmanship even to his adversary, he genuinely was a nice guy and not just feigning a positive attitude. He secured his shoe laces bit and tightened his bandana. Then from behind him, he picked up a stray chain._ _

__“--because I would be disappointed, if you go down without putting much of a fight.”,_ _

__“...!”_ _

__As Axe said that, his laid-back expression instantly vanished. Max’s senses screamed danger as he felt the air became heavy. Then from behind, he heard a rattle coming at his direction in a lightning-fast pace. Out of reflex, Max flipped out of the way and landed crouching._ _

__It was a spear-tipped chain. Axe caught the chain and give it a stern pull. The chain grew shorter on his grasp as he held it. His Nex Arm as a double-ended chain. At the end of the chain was a spear tip, the other was a curved dagger._ _

__“This is my Nexus Trait, the Serpent Chain.”_ _

__Axe finally announced his Nexus Trait to his adversary and began spinning the spear-tipped end on his side. The chain seemed to grow in length as he did, long enough for the spear tip to graze through the floor and finally whipping against the concrete. The lashes were becoming more and more ferocious as he increased the speed of his swinging, like a metal tongue licking the pavement._ _

__Max held both his hands to the shadows and used his Nexus Energy to form on his fingers, like dipping his hand on ink. Max focused on his adversary’s movements as Axe approached him. From his analysis, judging from the Nex Arm, Axe would probably go for long-ranged attacks. Max’s best bet would be in close quarter combat, something he was adept in thanks to his training._ _

__Max lifted himself up a bit, shifting into a sprinting stance. He does not know how will his opponent fare with that dagger, but he could probably out-maneuver him through speed. Max then launched forward in an instant, dashing towards his opponent with super sonic speeds._ _

__As predicted, Axe threw the spear tip of the chain first straight at him. Max then deflected it with the swing of his arm, drawing a solid shadow stroke that made an audible clink as the chain was blocked. As Max closed the gap, he unleashed a flurry of slash strokes with his hands. Axe met it with his dagger. Even when Max was dealing with high-speed strikes, Axe just seem to match it with the sheer mastery of dagger wielding._ _

__He twirled his dagger then spun to side, aiming his blade unto Max’s side. Max then shifted his elbow and then blocked the strike by hitting his opponent’s wrist. But then Axe just connects it with an elbow to Max’s gut._ _

__“Uoh!”_ _

__The blow was solid, enough to make Max bend down in pain as the strike hit him in the diaphragm area. Axe then twirled around and lifted his leg to perform an ax kick. But as he did, he noticed that Max was still bending down._ _

__“Ghhah…!”_ _

__Axe took the full hit of a rolling feint scorpion kick, square on his face. As he was about to be sent flying, a feint smirk drew on his face. Walter noticed that the spear-tipped end of the end still flying behind Max._ _

__“Max look out!”_ _

__Walter yelled at his comrade. Max heard it, but he was still about to recover his stance from his feint kick. With all his might and with a rather short margin of evasion, Max launched his body to the side performing a rapid corkscrew flip to dodge the incoming spear chain._ _

__“...”_ _

__As he get back on his feet, he felt blood drip from his right cheek. Max smudged it off and took stance. Meanwhile, Axe was already back on his feet, catching the spear with his free hand. Axe then noticed the smudge of blood on the spear._ _

__“Tsk… mm-mm not good, mate. My Nexus is now at full circle.”,_ _

__“...?”_ _

__Max knitted his brow in confusion, Axe then began spinning his chain again, prepping for another long-ranged assault._ _

__“You see, once the spear tip is marked with the opponent’s blood, it will now follow you to the ends of the earth. Its length would be unending until it burrows itself through. my opponent’s flesh. Nothing personal, mate.”_ _

__Axe then launched the spear tip toward Max, flying faster than a bullet. As he dodged the spear, the spear then changed its vector of direction, like a ricocheted bullet, flying back towards its target at the same speed as before._ _

__“...!”_ _

__Max quickly reacted, dipping his hands to the shadows, he formed it as a helix wrapping both his arms like gauntlets. But as he deflected the spear, it kept on ricocheting back and forth in vectors. And to make it worse, the spear’s impact seem to grow stronger each time it fails to hit its target._ _

__Max had no choice but to outrun the speeding spear-tipped chain. As he did, he intently observed that the excess chain being produced were being retracted back. So the plan of having Axe be tangled by his own chain was out the window._ _

__He then zoomed in towards Axe, focusing his Nexus Energy on the shadow helix that wrapped both his arms. Max shaped the shadow he held on his grasped and molded it into a kunai. He produced 6 of them, 3 on each hand. As he outrun the spear, he threw the fan of shadow kunai at his adversary._ _

__“Not gonna happen, mate!”_ _

__Extending the chain on the dagger-end, he spun and twirled the chain dagger like an iron whip. One by one Axe skillfully deflected the shadow kunai with a rapid lash of his chain. Max continued to rain a barrage of kunai as he circled around Axe, while trying to outrun the homing spear._ _

__But as he did, Axe just lashed them off with superhuman speeds. The way he twirled and spun his chain dagger so precise and lightning-fast, he easily formed a maelstrom dome of defense. At this rate, even close quarters would prove very difficult. Max then figured, if he can’t rain a long-ranged attack, or unleash a barrage of blows from up-close._ _

__“ Ha!”_ _

__Max, increasing his speed, dipped his hands into the shadows again. His Nexus potency increased to a significant amount, and using the shadows itself to stride around beyond the speed of sound. In ordinary human eyes, Max was practically blinking in and out from multiple places at once. With his speed, he has already outran the pursuing spear-tipped chain._ _

__Once again from his shadow gloves, he produced a fan of shadow kunai. But these ones were different, they looked more solid in shape, and longer points. Narrowing his eyes and closing his distance a bit, Max focused on his adversary and quickly calculating the probable trajectory. With a rapid swipe of his arms, Max threw his shadow kunai in a wider arc._ _

__“Heh! You really need to learn new tricks, mate! That won’t work on me even up close!”_ _

__Axe scoffed as he just swatted and deflected each kunai with terrifying precision. He wields his chain like an extension of his limb, he wields it in close quarters as effective as is in long-ranged combat; which was humanely impossible to achieve. He was not only using the bladed ends of his weapon, but also its links by twirling it into defensive angles, like a gymnast ribbon._ _

__As he either deflect or block these kunai, the projectiles were instantly dissolve into a shadow residues that scatter on his feet. Max continued his high-speed barrage, unknowing that Axe was coiling the excess chain inside his maelstrom of metal. He waited for the right moment as he calculated the next spot where Max would appear. As Max disappeared in a blur, a slight smirk drew on his face._ _

__“Gotcha!”_ _

__In a split second, Axe grabbed the dagger end of his chain and used it as a grip, as he whipped the chain in a spinning motion. The excess chain on the ground rose up and immediately snared Max’s foot as he appeared behind him._ _

__“Kh…!”_ _

__Max’s rhythm was completely severed, immobilizing his feet completely. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Axe pulled and whipped the other end of the chain. The spear end accelerated like a bullet and was heading straight for Max’s physical frame. Max tried to maneuver his body but the spear seemed to follow his movements._ _

__He had no choice but to block it. He immediately reinforced the layer of solid shadows coiling his arms to be thick enough to repel it. Max cannot move out of the way as the chain snare was thoroughly holding him in place. He did not possess strength like Kurome, Kurszt or even Walter to overpower his adversary. As the spear closed in, Max crossed his arms to block--_ _

__“Gh..ah…!!!”_ _

__Max coughed hoarsely, as blood sprayed from his mouth. The spear went right through his arms, its sharp tip burrowed in through his flesh then through his chest. Now devoid of life, Max just flopped down to the ground with a thud._ _

__“Oh well… oops.”_ _

__Axe just scratched his head almost nonchalantly. Treating the incident as a mere child’s accident, oblivious even into overdoing it. He gave a wry smile as he faced the damage he has done. He was expecting Max’s comrade to be walking over to him with an angry expression…_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__Axe twitched in surprise to see Walter still standing by the sidelines, with a calm look about his countenance. What surprised him was that he was not even angry about what happened, just still standing watch as if nothing happened. As their gazes met, Walter crossed his arms and slowly shook his head._ _

__“...!”_ _

__As Axe looked back at Max’s lifeless body, it instantly vanished without the trace, much to his surprise. What he found instead was a tumbleweed, impaled with the spear end of his chain. Which would mean that the one he had taken out was a fake._ _

__“W-What!? But… the spear followed him and I felt it pierce through--- ….!”_ _

__Upon closer inspection, the tumbleweed had a tiny smudge of blood from Max himself. Which would explain why the spear followed the fake instead of the real one._ _

__Western Ninpo: Shadow Tumbleweed Substitution!_ _

__“Hehe…!”_ _

__Max then suddenly appeared from his opponent’s blind spot, letting out a slight chuckle, tongue in cheek._ _

__“...! What?!”_ _

__As Axe was about to turn to face Max, he felt his feet was glued to the ground. As he looked down, he saw the shadow residue from the kunai he deflected earlier, now forming drawn shadow seal circle. Max performed two more hand seals to reinforce the bind._ _

__“Gh… Don’t get cocky, mate!”_ _

__Axe grunted in frustration. He immediately spun his chain on the dagger end, spinning it in rapid rotations to attack his opponent while facing with his back. He tried to pull the spear end, but the tumbleweed had dissolved into a shadow residue, and was now bound with the same seal on his feet. Frustrated, Axe could only curse under his breath._ _

__“Don’t worry--”_ _

__Max flew over and flipped, landing in front of his adversary. With rapid strokes of his finger on the air, he drew a ninja seal on the very air itself. And at its center, a kanji character for ‘Fire’._ _

__“--I don’t intend to!”_ _

__Ninpo Fire Gate: Kagutsuchi!_ _

__Performing five rapid hand seals, Max then pressed his hand through the drawn shadow seal. As he did, the seal expanded, then from the seal, a massive breath of flame with shadow as its outline emerged. The raging torrent of shadow-outlined flame roared and bellowed as it took form of a giant dragon, taking shape in the corporeal world with the raging flames as its body, ready to devour anything in its wake._ _

__Axe immediately gathered his chains and spun it in front of him to form a defensive wall against it. But as the massive fire dragon closed in, he felt the heat slowly scorching his chain. And the sheer Nexus Energy of this magnitude was a tall order for him to counter completely._ _

__“AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH….!!!”_ _

__Like an small rock on a rapid, Axe was instantly swept away by the sheer power of the torrent of flame. He was sent flying at the very end of the warehouse, slamming his body to the wall. Upon impact, the torrent of flame immediately died down, leaving nothing but scorched metal in its after math. Axe had no choice but to use his Nexus Energy at the last second to protect himself from the attack, but the attack of that magnitude took a lot from him._ _

__His Nexus Energy now drained, Axe pulled himself from the dent on the wall and just fell on his knees. He tried to stand up, but his knees immediately buckled, keeping him from even standing up. Max hurriedly ran to his aid, with Walter just a few steps behind him._ _

__“Ah! Mr. Rossell, are you alright?”_ _

__Despite being his adversary, Max immediately offered his hand to help Axe back up on his feet. His knees were still trembling from the shock of the impact. Walter also offered his hand and just help him sit down, since he was too shaken up to stand._ _

__“Argh--ah… That was something, mate. That really was something. Ehehe…”_ _

__Axe managed to let out a rather weak laugh and a wry smile. He did not seem to hold any grudges nor the audacity to bitterly sulk. In fact, he was more amazed with the result rather than bitter. Through and through, he really was a laid-back guy._ _

__“I’m so sorry I overdid it, Mr. Rossell.”,_ _

__“Oh come on, mate. The Boss’ beatings were worse than this, I can manage. Heh…”_ _

__Max was apologetic as always but Axe insisted that it was quite alright, brushing it off. Axe did have to admit, it had been a long time since anyone aside from the Boss has given him the fight of his life. One could only imagine what he had to go through._ _

__“I’ll have to be honest here, Axe. I may have silently misjudged you in terms of character. I thought you’re just playing the part of a nice guy, but I was wrong.”_ _

__Walter just blurted it out loud what he felt. He may have kept it to himself, but he thought it would be appropriate to come clean. Axe just burst in into a fit of chuckle to his honest statement._ _

__“Ah… sorry to disappoint then, mate. But it’s alright, we get that all the time. Part of what comes with being an Alpha of the Delinquent Club. I just joined here so that I could make a difference, I always admired our club’s core values… Breaking the rules to constitute our own and make a difference.”_ _

__===================_ _

__That was the number one tenet of the Delinquent Club: “Breaking the rules to constitute our own and make a difference”. Meaning they were not living by their own rules so that they could do what they want, but so they could be a better person to themselves and to others. Hence why the Delinquent Club was a constant eye-sore to people who lives by the dictated status quo or hierarchy, they were the defying medium to topple the elitist way of life._ _

__In Yorktown State University, this was the clear difference between delinquents and bullies. The delinquents, particularly the club members of the said club, lived by their own way of life and rules; they abide by their own code of honor and protect those whom were being oppressed by the elite. While school bullies were just plain jerks who want nothing but make their fellow students’ lives miserable; like Chipper and Brute to Walter in the past._ _

__===================_ _

__Propping himself up, with the help of Walter, Axe got back up on his feet. He dusted himself up and again considered the two. From look of it, he seemed to have recovered some of his strength._ _

__“Aye… I’m defeated. You guys can proceed. But be warned about the next guy. You’ll find him, not easy on the eyes that one. And he’s raring for a fight, most notably…”_ _

__As he was giving an introduction, Axe’s gaze turned to Walter with a seemingly unusual grim expression. Walter just tilted his head, both curious and confused. The former would just break into a chuckle, finally recognizing who Walter was._ _

__“I know who you are, mate-- Black-Armed Ace. You took out both of those nasties without squinting. Heh, the Boss was eager to meet you. And him…”,_ _

__“But what does he want with me?”_ _

__Walter asked, pressing Axe further for inquiries._ _

__“Well, you know that the lot of us love a good fight right? That Filipino tosser was the textbook example of our characteristic. Heh… He always looks for fights--opponents that would give him a challenge even if its against the impossible. Hell, he was the one who always challenges the Boss into a fight, but always gets his behind handed to him on a silver plate. Maybe you could say it’s his fault that the Boss became too picky with fights.”_ _

__As Axe told the two about him, he would smile and chuckle about it. He was telling them about him as if he was talking about a friend. But the fact that he would not be as kind as Axe, gave Walter a heads up._ _

__“--Ever, since we watched that live feed, he’s been locked up in that warehouse for two days now. Training, I guess. Hehe… Tosser I say, but he’s our tosser. His name is Hernan Magtanggol, or ‘Inggo’ as me and Boss call him.”_ _

__Now recovered enough strength, Axe lead the two to the other end of his warehouse and opened the exit. As the three went outside, another warehouse greeted them immediately as they stepped out. Although this one was quite larger than the last one, and just by looking at it, Walter felt a rather foreboding feeling about it._ _

__“Well then, I guess I’ll be seeing you around, mates! Go right in, and just tell‘im I said ‘Hi!’”_ _

__Axe said with his usual carefree expression, as he opened the large door. The two then just stepped inside, assaulted with a rather ominous atmosphere inside. Axe then closed the door behind them, then gave it two knocks as a way of saying good luck to the two._ _

__\-----------------------------------------------_ _

__As Walter and Max went inside the warehouse, a very notable feature of it, greeted them. Unlike the last one, this warehouse was completely empty. No shelves, no crates, no clutter were to be found as far as the eye can see._ _

__The only things that were there were the light sources much brighter than the last one, a rather welcome improvement. The place was so empty that each step and breath they make seem to echo off the walls. It was quiet, but the solitude here was an uneasy one rather than a peaceful one. If this was a claustrophobic area, any normal individual would have lost their mind with this unnerving isolation._ _

__As the two walked further in, they noticed someone sitting in the middle of the vast empty space. He was sitting on a cross-legged position, his eyes closed and seemed to be at rest, might be meditating. He sported a long, jet-black and straight hair about chin-length; he wore the standard uniform of the YSU but with a black blazer._ _

__“...”_ _

__The man then opened his eyes as he felt Walter and Max’s presence, especially Walter’s, then stood up. The two then stopped on their tracks, Max was already sweating beads because of the heavy atmosphere, in spite of the empty environment. While Walter still had that calm expression about him._ _

__“You arrived. How unexpected. Here I was meditating upon my choices on finding you myself.”_ _

__He spoke with a rather tranquil tone which surprised the two a little. They thought he would be more straightforward like those from outside. He implied that he would have stalked Walter if he had the chance, but seeing the man himself in front of him, he would have to drop the idea entirely._ _

__“Ah, but where are my manners? I am Hernan Magtanggol. You stand here before an Alpha of our brotherhood--that means you seek the Boss’ audience.”_ _

__Hernan spoke with a rather dignified and disciplined manner, although strict to a point._ _

__“Then you must abide by our rite of passage, in order to gain her audience. And at the same time, I very much welcome the chance to challenge you, Black-Armed Ace.”_ _

__He bowed before Walter, much to Walter and Max’s surprise. In his manner of speaking, he spoke like a disciplined martial arts student or maybe even an ascetic. His tone defines the state of peace of mind._ _

__“Sigh… Well okay but-- …!”_ _

__Before Walter could finish his sentence, he sensed an incoming blow flying at him. With a lightning-fast reflex, he caught it with his hand. It was a Nex Arm, a staff. And it aimed right at his forehead. Hernan’s long hair fluttered about as he delivered the blow, gazing at Walter with eyes burning with murderous intent._ _

__The impact of the blow was massive and so sudden, that it gave Max little time to jump out of the way safely. It was so fast, it was like a sudden lightning strike. Max just landed on a crouching stance, grunting at the sudden shock._ _

__“”_ _

__Max just thought to himself. Although Axe already gave them the heads up as to whom and what kind of person they are going to deal with, this was still quite the shock. He said that Hernan or Inggo would be less desirable than him, but he did not said that he was going to be impulsive. And from the looks of it, there was no room for talking anymore, Inggo was really raring to fight the so called “Black-Armed Ace”._ _

__Immediately after that, Hernan rained a barrage of thrusts from his Nex Arm, an octagonal staff. Walter quickly primed his Nexus Energy and raised his Vector Redirection armor. Using his lightning reflexes, he parried each thrust and evaded when he can._ _

__“...Kh!”_ _

__As Walter parried each blow, he could feel the weight of each attack as it hit him. Although he was reducing the impact, he felt like Hernan was not using a staff at all. He felt like he was being hit with a concrete pillar. The impact just boomed and echoed throughout the vast empty area._ _

__As Hernan, thrust his staff forward, Walter caught the end with his hand. Immediately, Walter gripped it tight and with a heave, pulled his opponent close, overpowering him. Quickly balling his fist, he lands a clean hit right in the kisser._ _

__“Uugh!”_ _

__An audible grunt was heard as Inggo was sent sliding back by the sheer power of the blow. Before Walter could recover, his opponent spun around as he slid back. The staff then broke into three segments or sections, each was connected by a red luminescent thread, Inggo’s Nexus Energy. The overall length of it increased by two-fold._ _

__“Hmph…!”,_ _

__“Gh…!!!”_ _

__Walter was hit on the thigh area, he was taken by surprise as Inggo jerked his tri-section staff aimed to Walter’s thigh. Then whipping, back and forth, Hernan continued his unrelenting strikes. Walter evading it with the full extent of his maneuverability and mobility._ _

__He spun around and swung his weapon over and over, like a whirlwind. Walter and being pushed back, step by step. Inggo then shifted direction as he swung his tri-section staff overhead which Walter blocked then connecting a rapid corkscrew smash. The impact exploded as Walter blocked it, the weight of it felt like he was being beaten with a battering ram. The corkscrew smash’s impact literally cratered the floor that Walter was standing on._ _

__But his opponent was not done, Hernan conjoined his staff again and used it to vault launch him into the air. Walter was still shaken by the power of that attack, quickly shook his head to focus. He had to keep his guard up, he could not afford to restrain himself now._ _

__“Haah..!!!”_ _

__Inggo roared as he descended unto his opponent like a lightning strike from above, his staff trailed electricity. The staff’s end crashed directly at Walter’s forehead, planting him down to the ground. Walter then raised his arm and grabbed the staff, tightening his grip. Red hovering line vectors began to outline Walter’s body like an exoskeleton, same as the time when he fought the two supervillains._ _

__Then using his raw strength, Walter lifted the staff with Inggo still holding it, trying to wrestle it out of his grip. Walter stood up and with the staff still in hand, he slammed Inggo to the ground then threw him away with a single heave. His opponent was sent flying at a great distance, almost hitting the other end of the area. Inggo’s body skidding through the pavement, leaving swaths of destruction in his wake._ _

__“Overwhelming your opponent, before he makes his first move. That’s smart.”_ _

__Walter cracked his neck and knuckles, now that he’s prepped and primed for his opponent. He had to give his opponent some credit, and acknowledge his fault for letting his guard down at the beginning. Although he just sustained minimal damage, Walter had to admit that some of Inggo’s attacks were devastating enough to punch through his defense; but that won’t happen again, as Walter now had his wall of defense raised and reinforced._ _

__Meanwhile, Max just stood there on the sidelines with an awe-stricken expression plastered on his face. The battle was both furious and just other-worldly, even for Nova like him. What caught his attention was, with Inggo’s attacks looking like they could level 5-story building, as if being hit by a wrecking ball in rapid succession. Walter just took the entire brunt of those attacks and was still standing strong._ _

__“... … …”_ _

__And with Walter’s redirection armor up, Max noticed that he too slid a step back. He saw it on Kurszt’s recorded live feed and was curious about it, but seeing it in person beheld a completely different impression. He could feel it, the resonating Nexus Energy channeling through those red vectors, it was enormous yet perfectly synced._ _

__It was like from the time when Max saw Kurszt’s full Nex Frame, as he assumed his superhero persona, Ironclad. He remembered how much Nexus Energy being channeled through, it was like a torrent. But upon witnessing Walter’s, his was maybe even more impressive._ _

__“Guh…”_ _

__Inggo slowly stood back up and steadied his breathing. It looked like fatigue was almost catching up to him, but he would need to hold out much longer. He really went all out in his primary assault but failed to even deal considerable damage to Walter. He thought he could at least deal a crippling damage or wear him out enough to execute his trump card. But it just ultimately failed, now he would have to do it the hard way._ _

__“...!”_ _

__As he set his eyes forward, Inggo saw his opponent now assuming the form resembling what he saw on the Boss’ live feed. That means, it was time to pull out all the stops. If he recalled it correctly, with this form, Walter could redirect any impact and damage inflicted to its original source._ _

__“Now… Seize the opportunity.”_ _

__Inggo muttered, gazing upon his opponent with a new fire in his eyes. He raised his fist up and channeled his Nexus Energy unto it. A black imprint of a sun-like crest illuminated and drew on his fist. This was it, he was now ready to execute his Nexus Trait. Inggo then held his octagonal staff forward and channeled his Nexus Energy upon it, reinforcing its layer to increase the potency of his attacks._ _

__“Hmph!”_ _

__Bending his knees a bit, Inggo launched himself towards Walter with tremendous momentum. Walter balled his fists and prepared to meet him head-on. Using the built-up momentum, Inggo performed a lightning thrust with his staff but only to be clashed with Walter’s fist. As the fist and staff clashed, the supposed impact of Inggo’s staff exploded through his direction, breaking his sturdy stance._ _

__Taking this opening, Walter slid his foot forward and unleashed a barrage of connecting punches right at his opponent. One, two, three, some of the punches landed on Inggo’s body; the liver, the gut, and the right shoulder. Inggo just gritted his teeth to endure the punches and quickly went on defensive. Breaking his staff into three conjoined segments, twirling it to parry the rest._ _

__A close-quarter brawl, the only advantage Inggo had in this situation was that he was trained in Tai Chi and Wing Chun. But compared to Walter’s monstrous strength, speed and durability, not to mention his Nexus, it would only suffice as defense rather than offense. And those 3 punches were incredibly devastating, it maybe even equal to the Boss’ own._ _

__As Walter was about to connect another punch from his barrage, Inggo seized the opportunity to perform a counter attack. Channeling his force through his footing, he stomped the ground as he moved forward. The force of the stomp was enough to induce and stone-shattering tremor._ _

__“HAAAH!!!”_ _

__With a war cry, Inggo charged and bashed his shoulder unto his opponent. The resulting impact was enough to push Walter back a few steps before his Redirection barrier reflects it back. Inggo saw it coming and quickly shifted his stance._ _

__Instead of meeting the redirected impact head-on, he used it to propel himself back. As he did, he reattached the three segments of his staff and channeled his Nexus Energy upon it. But instead of layer reinforcing, he focused it on a single point, on its tip into a sharp cone, turning it into a spear._ _

__“Hmph! ORYAH!”_ _

__Mustering all of his strength, Inggo launched and thrust his staff forward._ _

__“Gh…!”_ _

__Walter felt the weapon hitting squarely on his left thigh, before the redirection barrier completely reflects his back, sending his opponent sliding back. Inggo felt the ricocheted shock to the grip, his hands were shaking and unable to grip his weapon firmly. The redirected impact seemed to have damaged some of his forearm muscles, he really pushed himself hard on that attack._ _

__“Guh…kh!”_ _

__Fatigue finally caught up to Inggo, he could only prop himself up with his staff as he stood up. Even gripping his weapon felt painful, as if his forearm was being repeatedly stabbed by nails. He had to reroute his Nexus energy into healing his damaged forearm muscles but it would take some time. Walter then slowly approached his opponent, seemingly dealt a crippling injury._ _

__“Are you sure you can still keep going? You pushed yourself too hard on that last attack.”_ _

__Walter uttered in a calm manner. While he was concerned about Inggo, he kept his guard up for any surprise attacks he might pull. Inggo was really putting his all, to the point that it was beyond what his body could handle._ _

__“Hmph… But that allowed me to complete the condition.”_ _

__A slight smirked drew on Inggo’s face as he said it, which made Walter stopped on his tracks. Inggo then took stance, though not yet fully recovered, his pupils now glowing. His Nexus Trait now in effect._ _

__“You see… This is my Nexus Trait--”_ _

__He slammed the tip of his staff to the pavement, unleashing a shock wave of electricity throughout the entire area._ _

__“--Pain Imprint!”,_ _

__“GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH...!!!”_ _

__Walter screamed as both his legs and head was suddenly assaulted with a sensation transcending beyond pain. The shock was so strong that it made him fell on his knees, writhing in sheer agony. He felt like his legs are being ripped apart sinew by sinew, and his head felt like it was going to split open like a coconut husk._ _

__“Walter!!!”,_ _

__“GH….RRRAAAAAAAHHAAAAAARRRGGHH…!!!”_ _

__He again screamed twitching and squirming, as Max yelled his name in concern. The effect also had affected Walter’s Mantra Arm, as it began contorting violently. Its mechanism going haywire, the “Skin” formed by the device began folding into impossible directions like pierced shrapnel._ _

__Inggo stood before him, easing his stance a bit to catch his breath for a few seconds. As he watched Walter take the full effect of his Nexus Trait. And now without focus, Walter’s Redirection Armor dispersed and his Nexus Energy awry, leaving him vulnerable._ _

__“This is my trump card for you, Black-Armed Ace.”_ _

__He spun his staff and smashed it upwards, launching his opponent airborne. With a full-body spin, Inggo slammed his staff to his gut like a baseball bat. Walter was sent skidding through the pavement, he was still contorting in pain._ _

__Inggo approached the suffering Walter slowly, taking his time on his assault. Max gritted his teeth as he saw the whole ordeal. He knew he was not supposed to interrupt, but he could not stand a scene like this. He wrestled upon thoughts on jumping in to Walter’s aid, by then he channeled his Nexus Energy from his hand as he dipped it in the shadows._ _

__\------------_ _

__???,???_ _

__Upon an unknown location, walls upon walls of calculations written on a great number of holo-console littered about the vast void of suspended time. They were arranged in a spiraling order, rotating slowly upon an epicenter, like a slow-moving whirlpool of data._ _

__And from the vast shelves of data, a lone figure stood at its heart, the Woman in Red. She was working ever since her and Walter parted ways after the warehouse incident. Hours upon hours gathering, creating, comparing, and testing massive and vast array of data calculations. Computing quadrillions of calculations per second._ _

__And all these data gathered were all about the nature of the Mantra, an omni-technology unpredictable enough even to those who embody it, one of those was the Woman in Red. Or as Walter like to call her: Atha._ _

__Since that incident, half of these myriad of data were regarding on the case of Walter’s Mantra Arm. She was formulating and testing probabilities how the Mantra itself chose a mortal soul like Walter. And more importantly, how can it bond and assimilate with him._ _

__“...?”_ _

__Suddenly multiple klaxons buzzed through the holo-monitors. It was from the observation console, Atha was closely monitoring Walter’s Mantra behavior for any unusual change in activity. And it seems now that she has spotted one._ _

__“Th-This is…”_ _

__Atha quickly brought up the observation monitor and enlarged it before her. A series of read-outs began populating the screen, Atha furiously typed through the holo-console and determine the readings._ _

__“The assimilation is moving on accelerated rate!”_ _

__As she brought up the display on the monitor, she just paused typing to what laid out before her._ _

__“The Mantra Particles are assimilating his legs and his brain I must--what?”_ _

__Atha was about to leave to see the situation herself, when she suddenly saw the recent read-outs. The sub-atomic links to the assimilation seemed to be normal and it was establishing a perfect link between the Mantra Particles. In other words, the Mantra was actually acting as an anti-body, evolving into Walter’s own defense mechanism, or the Mantra itself was accepting him._ _

__“...”_ _

__She slumped back and watched the process unfold before her, she was at a disbelief. Countless eternities of existence, and this was the first time she had seen something like this. Atha went back and pulled up a holo-console and typed in a myriad of data. She then integrated the Finite Nullifier unto the assimilation, as means of contingency. After all, the Mantra was still unpredictable to a fault._ _

__Before you know it, she was back to her calculations. And with this new development, it just means now that she has lot of new work to be done._ _

__\--------------------------------_ _

__One merciless beating after another, Walter continued to writhe and squirmed in pain to the effect of Inggo’s Nexus. He could not think, nor could he retaliate, the pain has rendered him vulnerable in every way possible. He was now practically drooling, muscles violently convulsing and he felt every vector of his vein was filled with scorching hot lead._ _

__“...”_ _

__Inggo approached Walter with a deadpan expression on his face. It seems like he has already spent out the last of fire a few moments ago. The so called “Black-Armed Ace” now reduced to a convulsing and helpless individual. In a way, he may not voice it, Inggo or Hernan was a bit disappointed with this outcome. In his mind, maybe showing off his trump card was too much._ _

__“Forgive me, but I would have to oppose the Boss’ notion of giving you that title... Black-Armed Ace.”_ _

__He knelt down and grabbed Walter’s face with his entire hand and lifted him up. His feet a few centimeters above ground, as he raised the convulsing and rather fragile frame of Walter. Effortlessly, he spun him around and threw Walter’s body away from him. Then, not even waiting for him to touch the ground, Inggo launched himself towards him and performed a lightning thrust directly to his chest. The impact of the blow sent Walter skidding through the end of the Warehouse._ _

__“You have suffered enough pain… Let me end this as dignified as possible. Nothing less for a worthy opponent.”_ _

__He took stance with his octagonal staff and began channeling massive amount of Nexus Energy upon it. As he did, his staff illuminated, taking shape of a harpoon. It was buzzing huge amount of power, its audible hum reverberated across the area._ _

__“Tch…”_ _

__Max could not simply let this stand any longer. He had to help Walter or else, everything that Kurome and them ever worked hard for will be shattered before their very eyes. From his hands, he produced a fan of Shadow Kunai. He planned that if he performs this last attack, Max would immediately jump in to Walter’s aid._ _

__“...!!”,_ _

__“Huh--!”_ _

__The two suddenly turned both their gazes upon Walter’s seemingly unconscious body. His right arm, the Black Mantra Arm, began reconstituting itself. As its hand balled and clenched into a fist, a shock wave boomed as Walter closed his black fist._ _

__The assimilation now began crawling on both his legs, transforming it into the likeness of his Mantra Arm. The Finite Nullifier began forming on his legs as it assimilated his slacks and shoes into armored plates, turning it into mechanical greaves and landings. While his arm seem to have “evolved” and changed into a rather different form, with an added bio-mechanical bulk into it._ _

__As the assimilation completed, Walter slowly stood up. He seemed to be still under the effect of Inggo’s Nexus Trait. But from what it looked like, the pain seemed to have stopped bothering him. The intense shock induced by the effect, completely nullified and rendered useless._ _

__“Hmm…”_ _

__Walter cracked his neck and looked at his Arm and Leg’s new form. And his prior bruises were completely healed, thanks to the Mantra’s augmentation. And he felt an overflowing power of his Nexus energy rushing unto every vein in his body, Walter smirked as he felt more energetic than before._ _

__“Walter!”,_ _

__“That’s… Impossible!”_ _

__Inggo was left in shock while Max was practically in glee that he could jump in and hug Walter himself. Walter turned his gaze towards Inggo, illuminated by the glint of a new resolve and power. His gaze was so sharp that it could cut a stone like butter, it even made his opponent take two steps back._ _

__“Hmm!”_ _

__Walter flexed his Mantra Arm, and in an instant, he dispelled the effect of Inggo’s Nexus Trait on him. The latter just had his eyes wide in shock, could not even utter a word to express his disbelief. Slowly, Walter approached Inggo with a rather casual pace and yet his eyes sparkling a glint of challenge._ _

__“Tch…! I still have my last card! You may have dispelled my imprint, but it is too late for you to--huh!? …!”_ _

__Hernan readied his staff now primed with Nexus Energy but as Walter approached, he bent his knees a bit and with an instantaneous speed, he appeared in front of him. Inggo immediately thrust his glowing staff, filled to the brim with Nexus Energy. But as he did, Walter disappeared again in an instant._ _

__Walter slid behind his opponent, with his fist now fully winded up. As his opponent noticed, and turned around to see the fist now flying towards his face, he had no time to block or counter it. The shock of his opponent’s speed just froze him in place._ _

__Then as Walter’s fist drew closer, Walter stopped it just 3 inches away from contact. The impact exploded with massive jet stream of kinetic force that instantly toppled half of the entire warehouse. Punching a massive hole through 2 of the neighboring warehouses up to the abandoned construction district, which was over half the half acre of the entire school’s land in distance._ _

__That raw power Walter just exhibited at that moment was truly terrifying. In a blink of an eye, with one fell swoop, he destroyed an area almost half a city block. And that was a pulled punch, what more could he have dealt if that was a full-force punch, Max could not even imagine the potential devastation._ _

__Max and Inggo was left speechless by the power demonstrated by Walter. If he did not stopped that blow, it would have blown Inggo’s head right off, or maybe pop his entire physical body down to a cellular level. Walter just patted his shoulder and smiled, the latter then just slumped and fell on a kneeling position._ _

__“I concede. You have defeated me. You truly are worthy of such title.”_ _

__Receding his Nexus Energy imbued on his staff, Inggo just admitted his defeat openly. The clear difference in power was right in front of him. Even though he was known for being stubbornly persistent even to charge into fights with impossible outcomes, seeing how colossal the difference is between him and Walter was a different story. This was the first time that he had to stand down and put aside his warrior pride to acknowledge defeat._ _

__“I have been fighting losing battles and still persist until a clear result is shown before me. That is because most of my opponents never had the gall to fight to their fullest extent. You, Black-Armed Ace, were the only one whom had fought me to an extent far dwarfs mine. I thank you for acknowledging my fighting spirit. Sa iyo ko ipaparaya ang tagumpay.” (I entrust this victory unto you)_ _

__He stated as he kept himself knelt down, paying his respects to Walter. The latter was no less flattered by the gesture. Walter bent down and again placed his hand on his shoulder, gesturing him to stand up._ _

__“I can see that. You went as far as to push your body to its limits just so you can give it your all. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same. Raise you head, I’m not really worthy of such respect I have yet to earn. I knew, that you are fighting not for your own, but for everything that your club stood for--”_ _

__Walter reached his hand to Hernan and helped him get up on his feet. The latter grabbed it firmly and stood up. He dispersed his Nex Arm as he did, easing his stance._ _

__“--because like you, we are fighting not just what we stood for, but also to protect everyone from discriminant and unjust ideals.”_ _

__He said with a tempered conviction, emphasizing how similar their objectives were. It was then Inggo realized that they were not here to challenge their club’s integrity but to forge an alliance. He closed his eyes and slightly chuckled at the thought, but not in a mocking manner._ _

__“Walter…!!! You did it! You did it! Aha--hahaha!”,_ _

__“Uh--whoa!”_ _

__Max just went right in and threw himself unto Walter’s arms, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. He was overjoyed and ecstatic at the moment, that he did not even realized what he was doing. Max was basically clinging unto Walter’s tall frame._ _

__“Ahaha-- whoa!”,_ _

__“Ah~ you were so awesome~ Hehe…”,_ _

__“Uh-- ”_ _

__Walter was about to laugh it off and tease him, but he quickly noticed Max voice, particularly his tone seemed to shrink a bit. But what disturbed him was how soft and warm was his embrace. Then seconds later, Max’s eyes sprung wide-open and their gazes met._ _

__“AAAHH!!! S-sorry! I’m sorry! Um… Uh… Umm… Well I got carried away and--and---”_ _

__Max jumped away as quickly as he jumped in prior. His entire face, from his neck was burning and was bright crimson as if little puffs of steam were coming out of his ears, thoroughly flustered. Walter just scratched his head and exuded a wry smile, unsure of what to say in this situation._ _

__“Oy…! Mates!”,_ _

__“Ah! Mr. Rossell! ”_ _

__Saving the situation, Axe arrived at the scene waving his hands towards them a-jolly. Max quickly diverted the attention towards him, while Walter now furiously scratching his head on how fast Max changed the subject and his expression. A complete turn-around in an instant._ _

__Axe thought he would come in and watch the match, but it seemed to be over already so he just called them from afar. As he approached them, he saw the destruction dealt by the fight. He whistled as he stared at it in awe, he could only guess that Walter did all this._ _

__“Ah! There you are, mates! I guess I don’t need to figure out who won. You alright there, Inggo?”,_ _

__“Yes. I am satisfied.”,_ _

__“Eh…??? Satisfied? Hold on--really? Am I hearing this right or did I just busted my eardrums?”_ _

__Blinking rapidly, and clearing his ears with his pinky finger, Axe was at a loss for words. To hear his colleague say this, the one who loves to fight, satisfied? He felt like he was talking to a different person._ _

__“Yes, you are hearing it right.”_ _

__Inggo responded with a straightforward manner, and Axe just shrugged._ _

__“I think they have passed the rite, they are ready to meet the Boss.”,_ _

__“With flying colors! We’ll just dilly-dally along the way. The Boss will need to entertain you. Follow along, mates!”_ _

__Now with the permission of the two Alphas of the Delinquent Club, Axe prompted the two to follow them. They exited through the collapsed warehouse and went around it, making their way towards the open area of the annex, where they walked prior to meeting Axe._ _

__Meanwhile along the way, Walter receded his evolved Mantra Arm and legs reverting them back into its dormant state. Though, he was unsure whether to call it Mantra Arm anymore since the assimilation now encompassed even both his legs. It still felt like normal legs, and he even felt lighter as he walked; he felt like he was going to take flight any moment._ _

__He pondered for a bit, how did the fight earlier accelerated the assimilation. Thinking back on it, he figured when the Finite Nullifier on his arm went haywire, it must have loosened its restraints on it. But why the legs and not the torso first?_ _

__“”_ _

__Walter’s thoughts suddenly drifted from one thing after another, while still walking with Max along with the Alphas of the Delinquent Club. As they reached the open area, members of the club that came their way began following them from behind. Until it gathered quite a huge crowd following them._ _

__Max noticed and looked back the crowd of delinquents trailing them. Since the Alphas were with them, it must have been paramount for the entire club to follow along. And they were finally meeting their Boss or club president._ _

__The crowd along with Walter and Max followed along as they made their way towards the abandoned construction complex, just beyond the School Warehouse Annex._ _

__\--------------------_ _

__Pineswood Metro Zone, Route 16 Highway_ _

__Along the long-winded road, a lone Metro Transit rode through the quiet night. Upon this transit sat a lone figure from the furthest seat on the back. The lone figure was but a little girl, peering through the window with her head resting atop her hand, watching numerous trees and structures flew past her line of sight._ _

__Here on Pineswood Metro Zone, forests and vegetation were well-preserved by its government. It had been one of the many tourist attractions here. Along with its wild life, nature was preserved and protected. Even with today’s advanced technology and infrastructure that dot over the world, there were still some areas, such as Pineswood, where nature was still alive and blooming._ _

__“...”_ _

__The little girl pulled her unusually long sleeves and gazed on her watch. She looked at the two large bags sitting beside and across her seat, filled with her personal belongings. She brushed her brunette fringe to the side to the back and then tied it and clipped it with her favorite band and clip._ _

__From inside her coat, she pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfurled it. The paper contained a hand-written complete address, and a label that says: “Olven Residence”. The little girl reached again inside her coat and this time, pulled an old photo._ _

__She sighed as she gazed on the photo. A wave of nostalgia immediately washed over her emotions, feeling warmth in this cold night. It was a picture of two families together, then at the center, stood a very young Walter with a big smile; and beside him, a tyke on diapers sucking on a baby mouth piece._ _

__“I can’t wait… Big Brother.”_ _

__She whispered, a smile slowly curled up on her face as the transit zoomed past a road sign that says: “Yorktown Metro Zone 10km”._ _

__\------------------------_ _

__Abandoned Construction Complex, Excavation Site_ _

__

__A few minutes worth of walking and hiking, they arrived at a huge excavation site. The site itself was the size of the gymnasium at their school. As they arrived, the following crowd finally split with them and stood by their place around the site. From what it looks like, the site itself looked like a makeshift gladiatorial arena._ _

__Then from the far side of the site, from atop the crane tower, lied the Boss of the delinquent club. The Boss lied at the top of the driver’s cabin just looking at the stars from high up. The Boss was completely on a state of relaxation as if in the midst of meditation. Then as the Boss turned towards to the left, she saw 4 individuals entering the territory._ _

__She quickly got up and stood, her figure still enveloped by the shade of the night. As she observed more intently, she instantly recognized the ones leading, her Alphas. With a scoff, she cracked her neck and prepared to go down from this glaring height._ _

__“Well mates, here we are. This is as far as we can take you.”_ _

__Axe and Inggo just stopped in the middle of the vast site. Max searched left and right, but saw no one in sight, other than all the club members gathered on the far sidelines. Walter on the other hand, kept quiet and observed his surroundings more intently._ _

__“But… I don’t see anyone.”_ _

__Max still was searching for this so called “Boss”. Axe and Inggo looked at each other and nodded, then promptly backed up a few steps and walked away from each other to make way… for someone. Walter looked up as he felt someone was about to make a grand entrance, Max followed his gaze and was shocked at the display._ _

__BOOM!_ _

__“Uwaah…!”_ _

__Max was blown away, sliding through the dirt. As something or someone just landed a few meters away from them. As this someone landed on their feet, an explosion of shock wave followed and the weight of the impact cratered the ground._ _

__As both Inggo and Axe prepared to make their introduction, the Boss slowly approached the her two guests. As she approached, Max felt a powerful presence resonating from her. This feeling of both dread and agitation, truly a fearsome figure. He could only know the reason why she called the Boss._ _

__“Alright mates, it has been a long time coming. Let me introduce to you both our Boss.”,_ _

__“She is the core, heart and soul of this club--”_ _

__Both Alphas spoke about her with both fear and respect. Her steps seem to echo a bit as clumps of dust scatter with each of her step. Carrying a large metal club with what it seemed like nails that dot its end._ _

__Her long messy jet-black hair fluttered with the chilling breeze, along with her long, makeshift white belted overcoat. Her body was ripped with muscles, built like an amazonian warrior; her body was riddled with scars she sustained through countless battles, and her face had two scars that intertwine from her left temple to her chin, then across her cheekbones. Underneath her open overcoat she only wore a bandage covering her chest and revealing her mid-riff. She also wore a loose white pants, almost like a hakama secured and fastened by 2 belts on her hip and two on her left thigh._ _

__“She is one of the Three Goddesses, three of the strongest of the female student body, the Goddess of Fury--”,_ _

__“Our Boss--”,_ _

__As both Alphas were about to reveal her name, Walter stepped forward and interrupted the two._ _

__“--Virgilia De Lune. It’s been a long time.”,_ _

__“””…!!!”””_ _

__Walter, greeted her in a rather casual and informal way and waved his two fingers at her. All three of them was taken aback when Walter just casually blurted out her name. The way he said it, the tone and everything felt like Walter had known her for a long time._ _

__“W-W-Walty…?”_ _

__Virgilia stuttered, her lips trembling. She just stopped on her tracks, wide-eyed and flustered. The sudden recognition, almost made her drop her built-up presence. The Alphas looked at their boss even more shocked with the sudden behavior change like they were seeing her for the first time. Adding to the fact that she called him by his nickname and not his actual name._ _

__“Uh… Walter doe she know you--or do you… know her?”_ _

__Max craned his neck and leaned in to whisper unto Walter’s ear._ _

__“Yeah… she’s…”_ _

__Walter took a deep breath._ _

__“--my childhood friend.”_ _


	7. Reunion

Abandoned Construction Complex, Excavation Site

To the far west, beyond the warehouse annex, this abandoned construction complex was originally intended to be the main venue for the New York Olympics 30 years ago. But due to the shortage of funding, the main venue was relocated on San Francisco, leaving this massive site abandoned to disuse. Though it still belonged to the government of the Old World New York at that time, the site was never re-purposed nor claimed; it became nothing more than an urban desert. 

Years after the White Storm, and the Metro Zone government founded, the site itself was reclaimed. This time however, by the Yorktown State University Administration who sought to make use of the site to be made into 2nd gymnasium. But during the school’s project progress, the site became populated with a number of delinquents and laid claim upon the site as their own turf. Through a series of violent episodes and some administrative maneuvering, eventually the school decided to give the site to the delinquents. 

Through their union and effort to claim abandoned site for themselves, the Delinquent Club was first established. Though at first, the school administration was appalled by the idea, the head of the club at that time appealed to the board through sheer willpower and charisma. Through these factors alone, they won the majority and then the rest was history.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how long has it been? We haven’t seen or talked to each other since primary school.”

Walter casually making conversation upon the fearsome (supposedly) current leader of the Delinquent Club. Seemed like his tense expression was lifted, the moment he talked to Virgilia after so many years. Since she was his childhood friend, making a connection came naturally on him.

Since Walter’s emergence as a Novus was late, he has all his memories of his past prior to the White Storm, same can be said with Virgilia herself. This was an immediate effect of the cataclysm to the first Nova and Anomala, all their memories rewritten and rewired to accommodate the overwhelming power imbued within them. Particular memories were their entire past, but still retained their knowledge of who or what they were. Hence why the first years on the aftermath of the White Storm were chaotic, almost brought the entire world into the brink of collapse.

“Y-Yeah… Hehe. Well it has been busy here and I never got out of our turf that much often.”,

“I see. I never knew you were the club president here. I could understand why.”

Virgilia responded to Walter in a really casual tone. She was smiling, laughing and sharing her thoughts. The supposed Boss of the Delinquent Club was talking so normal and casual that it looked like an abnormality. The delinquents were just at a disbelief as to seeing their boss’ side like this. Her demeanor towards him, belied her gallantry and fierceness yet her poise was still dignified.

All of them knew, if someone were to talk to her in that manner, she would have no qualms of obliterating him/her on the spot and just walk away like nothing happened. Most of the delinquents experienced that mistake first-hand, even the Alphas themselves. The only ones they knew who would even dare or rather permitted to do so were the other two goddesses--and yet…

“Hehehe! Yeah and---uh…”

Getting a bit carried away by the flow of their conversation, Virgilia finally took notice of her surroundings. Her men and women looking on to each other, some even subtly admire it--the female majority anyway. The sight of her image as a club president crumbling apart.

“Hmhm…”

Chuckling under his breath, Walter also noticed; but in contrast, he seemed to be in good spirits. 

“Well maybe we should catch up later. We’re here to talk to you after all. Not just to catch up on old times.”,

“Huh? Ah! Yeah-yes! Of course. *Ahem*”

Seemingly flustered for a moment, Virgilia seem to struggle to regain her composure. She straightened her posture and breathed deep. Her expression now back to the its usual enigmatic vehemence. 

“Y-Yes we’re actually he--…!”

Max foolhardily approached the two of them. But as he did, he suddenly felt a breeze passed over his shoulders following an explosion and the rumbling of the earth just a few meters behind him. As Max and the two Alphas turned around, towards the point of impact, they found Virgilia’s metal club lodged on the crated ground behind them.

She threw her club in an instant and with tremendous velocity that she turned her blunt weapon into something akin to an explosive warhead. It was so sudden and so powerful, Max would have been obliterated completely before he even knew it. This was no longer the Virgilia that Walter so casually struck a conversation to, this was the Goddess of Fury herself.

“Oy f**kboy. I did not gave you permission to speak yet. Get in line behind Walty here.”,

“Y-y-yes, ma’am!”

Virgilia cast a piercing glare over Walter’s shoulders to Max, her eyes now illuminate with a glint of hostility. She was so intimidating that Max unhesitatingly stood in attention and shut his mouth. Beads of sweat began trickling down his temple, and his lips trembling.

“Hey Vee, lay off the vulgar nicknames. Cut my friend some slack.”

It seemed Virgilia’s name-calling towards Max did not seem to bode well with Walter. Both of them now basically battling glares. The air of familiarity and nostalgia was out the window.

“Hmph… That’s just like you, Walty.”

She giggled underneath her angry smile, letting in a bit of nostalgia but to a lesser extent. Reminiscing how Walter acted during primary school days, still persisted even to this day.

“Well to be honest, I was expecting a more intimidating figure when Kurocchi said that she had an ace up her sleeve.”,

“Kurocchi--oh… You mean Kurome? You know her?”,

“Trivial bullshit I rather not delve into. So what does your pres want?”

As soon as Walter inquired about the relation between Kurome and Virgilia, she immediately brushed it off in an instant. They were at the Delinquent Club’s core territory, everything Vee says always takes priority, no room for trivial questions. With her hostile attitude, and vulgar mouth, Walter subtly pondered if this was really the girl he knew from childhood.

“Sigh… I know, you know what’s coming, Vee. Ever since I took care that Richie Marcus’ sorry ass, the student council is now up for sport.”

Walter spoke without qualms of formality or whatsoever. He spoke at the same wavelength as hers, at the same time, to convey his sincerity on their intention. He was now speaking at this club’s president, he must get through her even if she was his childhood friend. The fate of the school was at stake here, above all else.

“We are here, the SA Brigade. To forge an alliance between us and the Delinquent Club.”

The ground looked like it shook as Walter said their objective and meant it with every fiber of his being. The impact of the statement sent the entire populace of the club present, to gasp in unison, then a round of laughter. Banter and heckles among the members sitting far from the sidelines, filled the entire site. 

Virgilia held her arm up over her head and summoned back her Nex Arm, the nail metal bat that was thrown earlier. The metal bat flew from the ground then immediately flung back into her grasp like a boomerang; like a god of thunder recalling his magical hammer. As she caught it, she grounded it with a powerful boom that immediately silenced the area, like a giant gavel.

“Hnhnhnhn… Hehehehe…!”

Virgilia suddenly broke into into laughter. She understood the statement, though what got her was the thought of desperation Kurome was in at the moment. To approach them was bold, even for Kurome herself.

“You guys must be really desperate to come to us, to forge an alliance. Oh man, Kurome… You really done f*cked up...”

She seemed too amused by this realization. She gazed upon Walter with pitiful eyes, her serious disposition now vanished after stating their objective. It was only fair that she imparts them with her answer.

“Sorry, Mr. Olven. I would have to decline. You see--” 

At this point, Virgilia has stopped addressing Walter by his nickname. She was now talking, not as a childhood friend, but as a club president. Although, the way she said it, it almost sounded sarcastic. She slowly turned her back on Walter, and planting her metal club like a cane in front of her.

“As you--or Kurome, may know already, the Student Council spot is our current goal. Once we grasp that spot, we will establish ourselves as an autonomous ruling body, so that every student here will live their adolescent lives free of the fickle curriculum’s elitist rules. No cliques, no hierarchies, and no special privilege superiority. Everyone for everyone.”

As she talked, everyone present lent their ears. She said her club’s core goal with thorough conviction. Walter had to admit that it was a very admirable goal to have in mind. But while the goal was in good intentions, he could not help to think that its too broad and maybe too idealistic.

“So other clubs can go f*ck themselves, especially the Nova Reform. Unlike those pink-wearing pansies and candy-asses, we were the only ones not afraid to get their hands dirty and feet wet to move forward. We have upheld our core values with an iron will and iron fist, this will be no different. Remember that.”

With that statement, the entire site was crowded with cheer from the Delinquent Club’s members. Lively and brimmed with enthusiasm, like a sound of a downpour. Max felt himself shrank before the overwhelming spirit of the club, he himself was amazed on how powerful of an influence Virgilia held. This was evidence enough that her title of “Goddess of Fury” preceded her with flying colors.

“I’ll be honest. Kurome and I shared the same goals in mind, especially hers which was standing up for both Nova and Humans AND Anomala members of the student body. But--hers was coordinating with the School Administration to abide rules and regulations. The same rules that enforces everything we were strongly against. That’s where our similarities end.”

Saying it as a closing statement, Virgilia began walking away from the two. Walter closed his eyes and looked like he was pondering upon Virgilia’s statement. The roar of the crowd, washed over him like gentle waves of the sea. He was silent, with a stern expression plastered on his face. 

As Walter opened his eyes, the crowd suddenly was taken over by something much more foreboding than their club president’s presence. Each of them griped with a sense of fear, as they felt a stronger will watching over them. The crowd fell silent shortly after, even Max himself who reflexively turned his attention to Walter.

“I’m not done with you, Ms. De Lune. We’ve shown you respect by going through the nonsensical violence, now you must do the same for us.”

Walter said vehemently, as if he was speaking on a different tone--or maybe yet, a different persona. He was projecting a powerful presence, enough for Virgilia herself to turn around. As she did, she saw Walter with a very different glint on his gaze. 

A smirk drew on her countenance, this intense feeling felt like it was hitting her on the right spot. Max, Axe and Inggo found themselves stepping back out of reflex. Instinct telling them that being near these two would mean certain destruction under the weight of their powerful presence.

“’Held it with an Iron will and Iron Fist’. You mean to say those whom were being bullied under your watch? Or those being injured on a day-to-day basis, forced to kept silent and making up excuses so that they would be forced to live an life of ignorance while being beaten senseless? Or those passive acts of terrible discrimination, just because they came from a Yellow Zone? Is that what you meant by it?”,

“Walter…”

Though ground was still around them, each time Walter took a step they felt the earth and their hearts quake. Max could felt his words burying through his heart, the pain bottled up inside his friend. It was like the pain and suffering Walter went through was flashing right before his eyes.

Each of his step bore the weight not just his suffering but also others like Walter whom were bullied and abused under the eyes of those who were supposed to protect them. It was like a hundred voices of those who suffered bullying and discrimination were now speaking on a single tone, under one voice. Walter becoming their avatar, a manifestation of those unheard cries for help.

“--And ‘no different’? Really now? Then why did majority of your men and women turned their backs on you? Richie Marcus just flashed a wad of cash a superficial promises, and in an instant they just changed their coats on the fly. What’s stopping another Richie Marcus from doing the same thing? Hm?”,

“...! Th-That’s…”

The smirk and stern presence about Virgilia suddenly vanished, as Walter’s words finally broke through her seemingly impenetrable stance. Cold beads of sweat accumulating on her forehead and her voice seemed to choke. Inggo was about to interject and defend his boss, Virgilia, when Axe gestured him to stop. 

“You can’t even see what’s going on under your noses, and you want to take the Student Council spot and establish an autonomous stance? Get f*cking real. That’s just plain delusional even for you, Virgilia.”,

“---Sh-shut up…”

She clenched her fists and bowed her head in dismay. She would retort but the reality was just too powerful to ignore. She could not deny it, Walter was basically telling her that while her goals were noble, she ignores the bitter reality just below her feet. Walter stomped the ground before her so hard that it fractured the very earth itself.

“And where were you when I was hospitalized when Richie Marcus fractured my vertebrae!? Where were you when I was almost killed when he unhesitatingly bashed my skull to the concrete, almost killing me!? Where were the Delinquent Club or YOU when I needed your help!?!? ANSWER ME VIRGILIA DE LUNE!!!”,

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!”

Both of them finally snapped, their clash of powerful presences finally came into blows. Virgilia threw a full-swing hook right in Walter’s face. The force, the impact of the punch created a swath of destruction behind him, caving the earth in one fell swoop. It was a punch that could have easily leveled a skyscraper, yet Walter took it head-on, unfazed by it by not even in the slightest.

This was Virgilia’s Nexus Trait, Force Banishment. With this, she could manipulate her kinetic energy of her attacks. Centrifugal Force, velocity and momentum, she could make it so potent that she can bent an entire aircraft carrier or flatten a speeding cannon shell into a pancake with one punch. Her unstoppable physical momentum was something to be feared. She can also counter her enemy’s attacks by counter-acting or overpowering the momentum of her body.

While Walter was unmoved by her punch, the persistent momentum of it caved the ground he was standing on. He did not even raised his redirection armor to counter it, nor dodged it, he just let it hit him. Both Axe and Hernan was surprised by his durability, that was the same punch that put them in a hospital bed once. Yet Walter just brushed it off like a light flick on the forehead.

“...Heh.”

Walter chuckled under his breath as he felt the force of her punch. It felt oddly good, he felt her resolve and spirit on that punch alone. He set his gaze upon her, Virgilia’s face was red with anger. Her veins from her temple to her neck was throbbing with blood flow, her eyes now burned with unadulterated rage. 

“WALTER…!!!”

Her muscles tensed as she let out a bellowing roar like an angered beast. Her arms and shoulders now trembling with rage, grinding her teeth with now nothing on her mind but complete utter destruction of the person before her. 

“I’m gonna make you regret making me tick.”

Virgilia lifted her metal club, and channeled her Nexus Energy on it. It transformed into a larger one, more mechanical in appearance, with the nails lined in three rows on the shaft, assuming a more brutal visage. With its size and appearance, it now looked more like a spiked club.

Hernan and Axe feared the worst for them and for Walter. They have never seen their boss this angry, they did saw her full Nex Frame form but only for a brief time. But this sight was a dangerous one to behold. There was no telling what she would---

“By the time I’m done with you, I’m gonna make you--MY BOYFRIEND!”

Virgilia proclaimed through her teeth it loud and clear. The tense air suddenly went silent with awkward stares and mouths agape. That was the most random thing Virgilia said all day. Somehow everyone’s mood besides Walter and her changed so abrupt that they could not even process the proclamation.

“Uh… I don’t know how to respond to that.”

And finally Walter caved in too, breaking his character and his stern stance. His brows raised and his eyes wide as saucers, he seemed at a complete loss. Eventually, he just shrugged and and just focused ahead.

“Alright then, I look forward in disappointing you.”,

“Ha! WALTER…!!!”

With another roar, Virgilia and Walter clashed fists. As their attacks collide, a massive explosion followed, like a small nuke going off. Soon the site was consumed by the continuous barrage of thunder from their clashes. They were not dodging, not moving defensively, just pure brutal brawling. 

Walter still has not summoned his Nexus Energy, yet he easily matched Virgilia’s colossal punches. Unlike his fight with Inggo earlier, he was now in complete focus. While he can withstand and endure her blows, the sheer impact of each of her attacks was like being bombarded with explosive warheads. And while it did not caused significant damage, it was caving the very ground he stood on, making him to shift stances require a lot of effort.

“Haaah!”

Virgilia connects a massive swing of her Nex Arm, the metal club unto Walter’s guard. The unstoppable momentum of the swing was powerful enough to push Walter back, sliding backwards a few feet. As she spun around, she held her right arm back. Through her whim, her arm was enveloped with a crimson flame. From the flame, materialized a series of cascading armor plates that formed her Nex Frame gauntlet.

“Hmmph!!!”

She launched her armored right arm forward into a straight punch, aiming for Walter’s chest. As the fist flew, Walter caught the punch with his own right hand. The force of the clash again resulted an explosion of shock wave, powerful enough to level the battlefield itself. 

As the cloud of dust settled, Walter’s right arm that was holding her fist crackled with red electricity. Soon vines of electricity began crawling through his arm like a Tesla Coil. Walter’s “skin” on that arm began rearranging and reassembling into armor plate vectors, and forming the mechanical bulk of the right arm. Finally Walter has brandished his Mantra Arm.

“A-Amazing…”,

“Mate got the spunk to go up against boss lady, I’ll be damned.”

Inggo and Axe both expressed their amazement towards the fight between their boss and Walter. This was a first in a long time that they have seen someone who fought their boss on equal footing. Max too was completely engrossed on the spectacle, he felt like he was watching an anime fight scene before him. The rest of them, the club members of the Delinquent Club, was amazed with Walter’s ability to fight her in equal standing.

Both adversaries pulled their fists and once again clashed. Virgilia with her metal club, and Walter with his Mantra Arm. They locked glares to one another as fierce adversaries. 

Walter pushed, trying to overpower her. while still retaining his focus on his opponent. The two broke their lock, exchanged two consecutive attacks then locked weapons again. The impact of the clash echoed throughout the site, like the roar of thunder. Crackle of lightning and flashes of fire crashed at each other.

Virgilia answered by pressing her weapon through Walter’s punch. Gritting her teeth as they both pushed their weapons. It was like a battle between an unstoppable force, against an unmovable object. With a heave, both of them shoved each other away. 

As she slid back, she twirled her weapon and held it in a reverse grip, with her armored right arm. Manipulating her own kinetic energy, she channeled it unto her legs. Causing the ground she stood to sink. With a sudden burst of shock wave beneath her feet, she launched herself forward that she was practically flying just a few centimeters off the ground. She ten redirected the kinetic energy unto her right fist as she closed in on Walter.

“HAAAAA---!!!”

Her fist flew at the speed past the sound barrier. As the fist closed in, the augmented kinetic energy and momentum caused it to engulfed in flames, due to the friction of the air molecules. It was an equivalent of a meteor breaking through the Earth’s atmosphere.

Banishing Smash!

“Gh…!”

The punch exploded like a megaton explosive. Walter tried to block it with his Mantra Arm But the force of the impact was like being rammed by a building-sized meteor head-on. It was enough to send him flying back, tumbling through the dirt. 

The impact of the attack even made the club members to hide for cover and even run for safety. Max had to use his Nexus to protect both the Alphas, and yet it only sufficed as to minimize the force of the impact that still sent them flying.

“Agh… Walter!”

Max quickly recovered from his fall and called out for his name. But the area was engulfed with thick blanket of dust and smoke. Virgilia’s attack actually widened the entire excavation site. This was only the small extent of her power when she was serious and motivated. 

Few moments passed, the night breeze finally subsided the cloud of smoke and dust. Virgilia was standing across the battlefield, while Walter still holding his guard up from that attack. He was not moving, must have been the shock from the monstrous impact.

“Give it up, Black-Armed Ace!”

Virgilia began walking towards him, with her metal club over her shoulder. This was just a small extent of her power, any more she could totally obliterate him without a trace. The tail of her white coat and her black hair, fluttered with the wind on her trail.

“Nothing’s gonna change if we continue to be controlled by these petty rules. Kurome wants to follow those rules in order to keep the student body in check. In the end, the school will grow stagnant, there will be still a discriminant hierarchy, students like us will be continued to be stepped on by the higher ups.”

She continued her steps towards Walter. Her resolve, her burden now weighing on her every step. This was no persona of Virgilia, Walter’s facing as of the moment, this was her real self speaking.

“There will never be justice. Even in the real world. People will still play the game of Natural Selection. That is what the real world had done to me. These scars…”

Virgilia pulled her right collar to expose the numerous scars she acquired from over the years. Aside from her countless battles, most of the scars came from her constant struggles.

“...bore testament to my hardship. What I have been through. Because even in the safety of the school, people still get hurt. People die. That is the reality I have lived, Walty… What Kurome desired, is nothing but an overtly ambitious delusional bullshit.”

Virgilia stopped a few meters to face Walter. He was still have his head down and his guard up. His stance was petrified, as if he was on suspended time. 

“--Then, answer me this… Vee.”

A cold breeze suddenly blew past Virgilia as Walter finally broke his silence. Her knees almost buckled as she felt a sudden jolt up her spine with his tone. The smell of ozone filled the air, as thick vines of lightning crackled and whipped from his Mantra Arm.

“--Do you even feel like winning?”,

“...! Ah--!”

As Walter lowered his guard, Virgilia’s gaze met with his. She froze from where she stood as she saw his gaze. It was like from an entirely different person, this was not the Walter she was fighting earlier. This overwhelming presence, the pressure under his gaze, it was reminiscent of Kurome’s.

“Rules this, rules that. I get it. But did you even cared about others enough to notice some of them are suffering beneath your gaze? Just because Justice doesn’t exist doesn’t mean it does completely. You don’t get our mission, so don’t you go making shit up. Yes rules are there to keep us in line, but that doesn’t mean you have to follow it by the punctuation.”,

“You just don’t get it!”

Virgilia mustered the courage and drowned her fear with rage. With a full swing, she swung her club directly at Walter. But Walter just blocked it with his left arm with ease. Not letting up, Virgilia followed with a series of connecting swings of her weapon. But each blow was just blocked effortlessly by Walter. He then caught her last blow and gripped it tight, she attempted to pull it out but Walter’s grip was iron.

“--No you don’t get it! No matter how solid your core values or tenets are, people will still suffer!”

Walter pulled her in and connects a spinning elbow strike to her gut; he then quickly shifted his stance and performed a point-blank shoulder tackle. 

“Gah…!”

Virgilia felt the impact and damage of that attack; she spat saliva as she felt the sharp blow on her gut, it almost made her vomit. 

“Rules are just guidelines, but the only way we can uphold equality and destroy discrimination, is by living by example. That is our mission. Yes Justice nothing but a myth now, but there are still people fighting for it. If Justice as a concept is gone, then Justice as a practice can still exist!”

Without sparing any more quarter, Walter darted forward, easily breaking the sound barrier. He balled his fist on his Mantra Arm, channeled his momentum unto that fist and swung it towards his opponent. His fist trailed red lightning as it connected. 

Virgilia’s arms were still trembling from the last attack. Her knees buckling from the impact. The last attack completely took her by surprise that it completely bypassed her defense, damage was so great that she felt like her veins from her limbs were on fire. Then from a point-blank, he accelerated his fist by mach 100. She could not react fast enough to counter it, she could only raise her guard up.

“Aaaargh…!”

The impact was too powerful to be stopped. She could not concentrate her Nexus Energy to manipulate the momentum of her body, and ended up taking the full-force of the attack. As Walter pressed his fist into a full arc, a massive bolt of red lightning exploded from his punch, sending Virgilia to tumble over the dirt.

“Argh….---AH!”

Before she could even process her thoughts and sit up, as she opened her eyes. She saw Walter was about to crash his fist upon her from above. Like a wrath of a god, Walter descended from above and smite the still-recovering Virgilia. She crossed her arms to cover her face, as Walter crashed to the ground with an explosive impact matching that of her Banishing Smash earlier.

“”Boss…!!!””

Both Inggo and Axe yelled in concern. Walter’s attacks were unrelenting and unrestrained. Just like what he had said earlier, he was giving his all in this fight. Each attack thrown and unleashed bore the weight of not just his resolve, but also the entire SA Brigade’s. 

“...uu?”

As the dust cleared Walter was seen knelt down on the crater of the impact, his fist planted... unto the ground. Missing Virgilia just inches from her face. His intent was never to brutalize her, he intended to play by her rules to get his message across.

“Virgilia… seeing those scars on you… I admit, I was sad to see you turn out that way. Even after the promise I made to you when we were kids. That I will be your superhero, your savior. Even at the cost of me getting beat up instead… So long as you were safe. I care not of the wounds and bruises, so long as they don’t touch you. But seeing you like this, it just goes to show… I failed. I’m sorry I couldn't even keep my promise.”,

“Walter…”

As Virgilia met his gaze, she noticed the tears welling on Walter’s eyes. His eyes shone a glint of sadness and regret. It was then, she remembered how Walter would always kept a stern smile in front of her even if the tears were rolling down on his cheeks. He would always try to be strong in front of her. 

“But when I finally received this power. I vowed to protect the weak and help those whom were wronged by the shallow views of society. And most of all--”

Walter ran his fingers on the scar on Virgilia’s face. Even if it was just with his fingertips, she felt his warmth. Her face flushed as she closed her eyes as Walter ran his fingers on her scar.

“--I’ll make sure no one would suffer like you did. If you don’t trust Kurome’s words then trust mine. If I fail, then feel free to enact your punishment or kill me. What do you say, Vee?”

Asked Walter with a gentle tone. As she heard the question, Virgilia’s face and expression mellowed into a warm, blushing smile. She raised both her arms and wrapped it around Walter’s shoulders and sat up.

“Ah…---!”,

“Mmmh…*smooch*”

Walter froze as Virgilia’s face drew closer then kissed him… on the cheek. Kissing his tear away, Virgilia pulled away and gave Walter a big grin. She then nudged her knuckle on his cheek, as if playfully punching him.

“You’re still the same as ever, Walty.”,

“Uh--err… emm…”,

“Ehehe… Alright. I’ll take your word for it. But we’re not--huh?”

Virgilia and Walter suddenly stopped their commotion was distracted with three loud thuds just nearby. As they turned to the direction of the sound, a surprising sight appeared before them. The unconscious bodies of both Alphas. 

“H-Hey!”

She hurriedly went to their side and knelt down to inspect their bodies. Walter followed, it was then he also saw Max just nearby them. Not unconscious but barely, he was twitching in severe pain.

“Hey Vee! Are those two alright?”,

“Yeah. They got severely beaten up but they’ll pull through.”

Inggo and Axe may be the unluckiest. Covering their bodies were numerous bruises and fresh marks. They were still breathing but they were both out cold. He then turned to Max and held him up on his arms.

“Max! Max! What happened!?”,

“Agh…ack… they’re--here. N-n-nova Reform. Ugh--ghack!”

Max managed to utter out the words of warning. He was suffering from a sharp blow from the gut, might have broken a rib or two. He will be safe, but it would take time for him to recover. But his words rang a considerable dangerous vibe on both Virgilia and Walter. 

Before Walter could ask, they heard multiple metal clinks from a distance approaching them from the dust-filled horizon. Then as it closed the distance, the sounds were followed by audible heavy footsteps; the metal clinks earlier were the sound of multiple chains being dragged. But these were unlike that of Axe’s Nex Arm, these sounded heavier.

Both Virgilia and Walter stood side-by-side and met face-to-face with this assailant. From the thick dust cloud, a very tall visage emerged from its blanket. Both mentally prepared themselves for the worst; Walter mustering up his Nexus Energy, while Virgilia, now fully recovered, clutched her metal club tight.

As the assailant emerged, a giant of a man of towering proportions. He was large and powerfully built like a colossus, taller than both Walter and Virgilia. He sported a very short, spiky black hair. He wore an open, gray blazer-like trench coat; with white trousers with a black cover on the left leg. 

Both his arms were coiled with large chains that seem to connect from his large spiked collar to his shackles. The chains wrapped around his arm were covered with a thick metal plate, forming his gauntlets on his large fists. But what his most distinguishing feature was his face, he has none.

His entire facial feature and profile was covered with a metal plate that were literally bolted unto his very skull. The only facial feature he had were the small slits that served as his eyes and the slots on his chin as his mouth, giving him a visage of a skull. As the assailant came into full view, Walter instantly grimaced as he recognized him. 

“Don Jon Trundell. The Hangman.”

Walter uttered the perpetrator’s identity under his breath. He recognized that unpleasant figure from somewhere. He was the last person he would ever want to cross with.

=======================

Before Richie Marcus, there was one more powerful and more menacing figure that the school administration considered him a legitimate threat, his name was Don Jon Trundell. He was known as the superhero, The Hangman. Although calling him as such was an insult to superheroes themselves.

He also studied here in Yorktown State University, although he did not, not once attended a single class. He was greatly feared among the entire student body, and even the School Administration could do nothing to stop his reckless irresponsibility. 

He was a loose cannon, he had never done anything worthy of being one. He would always use his power just so he could satisfy his desire to fight. An extremist through and through, his path is the path of the survival of the fittest, calling himself the predator of predators. He was known to pick numerous fights upon his fellow superheroes.

He usually pick fights on a reckless manner dealing tremendous collateral damage and casualties in his wake. And as he ran out of people to pick a fight on, eventually he went rogue and started rampaging through the city like a crazed animal. It took 10 Superheroes to bring him down and lock him up on stasis.

He was never heard from since, until his custody upon a certain school organization… The Nova Reform which kept him in check. 

=========================

“Ah… Virgilia! There you are! About time. Here I thought I would have to pick them off one-by-one just to get you. Pity, I could’ve used the exercise.”

Don grumbled in a deep tone, rotating his shoulder as if to relieve a pain. His massive frame easily towered over the two as he loomed before them. As he approached a few steps, he spots Walter just beside her. He did not say anything for the moment, just focused on Virgilia as if she was his top priority.

“What do you want, Don? I thought Nobuki would show up herself and not send their dog here.”

She spat to him with a hostile glare and a less than amused expression. In actuality, of all people, she detest Don’s presence the most. As preceded by his rather repulsive presence and reckless hostility alone to reinforce this attitude.

“Nobuki? Oh that pansy-ass. No, I’m not here on her behalf. I’m here from the higher-up’s demand.”,

“Higher--you mean… him?”,

“Damn straight. Siegra already approached you just last week, correct? I’m just here to impose, inquire.”

Don began cracking his large knuckles, that was not a good sign. It was just last week that Siegra herself approached her regarding an important matter. This was how the Nova Reform acts, they sent one of their own to negotiate. But if they did not comply upon an span of time, they would come back with a warning.

Sometimes, these warnings involved significant damage to either properties, or members being beaten and other things that effectively forces the client to accept their terms. The way they handle things was wanton and straight harassment. Violence was what they excel at, although frowned upon by Ruger himself.

“Grrr… I thought I told that stuck-up bitch my answer. You want this place, then you would have to either pry it forcibly from my hands or if we felt like it!”,

“Well… I’m here. So, maybe you get the message.”,

“Pfeh! I’ve taken fellas much bigger than you, Don!”,

“Haha! Really? Alright then, since I like your spunk, I’ll give you a free hit. Come on.”

Virgilia and Don began walking towards each other, their fighting spirits now burning like two suns about to collide. She lowered her Nex Arm, dragging it to the dirt like a heavy object. Don, on the other hand, slowly raised his arms as he approached her. Taunting for her to make the first hit.

Walter stayed his hand for a bit and said nothing during their exchange. He knew the gist of her power, but he did not know of Don’s. He did not stepped back nor intended for Vee to fight this battle alone. He would ready his fist, when the time of need arose. Though, it might be sooner as he could not contain his rage welling up inside him.

“HAAAAA…!!!”

Virgilia roared as she swung her Nex Arm in full swing directed at Don’s gut. Using her Nexus Energy, The combined augmented centrifugal force of the swing and the unstoppable momentum of her attack, exploded into a powerful impact. The attack connected but it was only to an extent where it only made Don flinch.

“What--!?”,

“Mhm… Stings, but passable no less.”,

“H-how!? I trashed you before!”,

“What? When was---Oh… that. Heh, I guess Ol’ Nobuki didn’t tell you.”,

“That bitch!”

Virgilia screamed through her teeth, gritting it in pure anger. Don was telling her that he felt her attack, although he might be just telling her what she wanted to hear. From what it seemed, her attack did not even affected him, and all it did was ruffled his coat.

And from the past, she did had a brief scuffle with him before she rose to the ranks of becoming a club president of the Delinquent Club. It was witnessed by many that Virgilia easily toppled Don Jon Trundle with raw brute strength. But as he uttered Nobuki’s name, she realized she had been duped. Knowing Nobuki’s ability, Virgilia did not dismissed that it was impossible. 

“Hahaha… Oh don’t worry, you’re now facing the real thing here. No more tricks, that I guarantee. Tell you what, if you withstand this attack, I’ll give you one more free hit.”,

“Son of a bitch!”

Virgilia bellowed like an enraged beast. She bent her knees down and darted towards her opponent, easily breaking the sound barrier as she charged forward. Don winded up his massive, chain-coiled fist in a powerful stance.

Twirling her metal nail bat unto her Nex Frame arm in a reverse-grip and manipulating the momentum of her attack on a single point, she unleashed a straight punch to meet her opponent’s. The two fists collided in an explosive impact, akin to the thunder two ships colliding at mach speeds. 

“Gah--argh!”

She suddenly gasped in pain as she pulled her fist back, holding her right arm with her left. She felt her entire forearm go numb with pain, and it felt like her arm was being stabbed by a hundred knives over and over. While Don was still completely unfazed by her attack.

Virgilia may have the ability to manipulate momentum and velocity, but it sometimes causes a painful backlash. When manipulating momentum, it can cause her physical strain that can lead to painful injuries. She may have to rely on her Nex Frame and her superhuman durability to soften its effect, but that was the extent of it. And when used in offense, she had to sacrifice defense in order for her attacks to reach its full extent.

“I’m impressed, you even met it with an equal amount. Oh don’t give me that look. Be thankful your arm didn’t broke into pieces. Which is kinda disappointing, really.”,

“Grrr…!”,

“Alright, since I’m a man of my word, come on. Hit me with your best shot.”,

“Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!”

This was no longer anger nor rage, this was pure frustration. Virgilia ground her teeth as she balled her right arm, drowning and directing the pain towards her anger. She balled both her fists and then formed her Nex Frame gauntlet on her left arm. Now further augmenting her strength, she braced herself to her next attack.

“You might wanna hurry, girl. I might change my mind.”

Don just mocked and insulted, his deep tone oozed with nonchalance and disinterest. Even raising both his arms, exposing his vulnerable frame towards his opponent. Arrogant that her attacks will not even harm him no less than a light pinch.

“What’s wrong? Broke your arm? My arms are getting tir--Oof---!!!”

In a flash, a black fist crashed right at his metal-plated face with an impact akin to a high-powered railgun and velocity akin to a lightning bolt. It flew so fast that he did not even saw it coming, it was instantaneous as it was devastating. It was enough to send him tumbling and rolling through the dirt, a sight most rare.

“Ah...W-Wha…”,

“For a muscle-head, you talk too much.”

Walter relaxed his clenched black fist from his Mantra Arm, as he eased his stance after delivering that blow. While Virgilia was left in sheer awe, Walter had thoroughly surprised the both of them. 

“Heh-heh-heh… Hahahahaha! Interesting--most interesting! I have never been put down like that in my entire career!”

A bellowing laughter resounded from the distance, as Don Jon Trundell slowly get back up on his feet. The iron plate bolted on his face, or his mask now chipped and fractured thanks to Walter’s punch. A feat unheard of until now, that sent a chill of excitement down Don’s spine. Virgilia stood beside Walter as both of them faced the recovering juggernaut. Walter looked at her with an utmost concern.

“You okay? You pushed yourself pretty hard with that last punch.”,

“Heh… I’ll be fine. I guess I got reckless with that attack.”,

“Well you’re not facing this alone. He also threw the first blow on Max. And I won’t take no for an answer.”,

“Suit yourself, I’m just itching to trash this guy for his smug ass.”

The two talked to each other like the friends that they were, and it felt like this moment as a bit nostalgic. But instead of Walter standing up for her, it was the both of them were now standing up for each other. Hearts beating on one goal, conquer this abominable obstacle before them.

They both walked side by side towards a common enemy. With the pain now subsided, thanks to her accelerated healing, an attribute common for powerful Nova, Virgilia felt refreshed. Also knowing that her childhood friend--or friend was now walking with her in a dangerous path, she felt energized. Realization dawned upon her how formidable the Nova Reform was, this was an enemy she cannot fight alone.

“”

Virgilia also laughed at the thought of what Kurome had in store for her this whole time. Sometimes, she forgets that Kurome was the most cunning out of their circle. Kurome never fails to surprise her even way back when the three of them were still together. And for her and Walter to be reunited in the field of battle, a most ideal situation she could ever wish for, she has never been so thankful.

“I’m with you, Vee.”,

“Let’s go!”

With a burst of spirit, the two rushed and clashed with Don Jon Trundell with all their animosity. Walter clashed fists with Don head on, while Virgilia circled the juggernaut and hitting him a volley of swings from her Nex Arm. It was like two of them were trying to take down a colossus.

“Take your places please, you both need to sit for this one. It’s a simple plan--with a mangled conclusion. Let’s give ourselves a minute alone, you both’re gonna follow me through.”

Don met the barrage with his own, taking the both of them on. His utmost attention was Walter because judging from his blows, he was matching his with little to no effort. He could already tell that Walter was the bigger threat among the two.

Even with his normal left fist, Walter had no problems clashing blows with his opponent’s. Slowly over the course of his battles, he was beginning to form his own style and technique of fighting. Although still a bit reckless, he was utilizing both his raw physical power and his Nexus Trait all in a far extent.

Don, on the other hand, while lacking stance or form, his fighting style was powerful as it is unusual. His movements were crude, rough and unrefined, more akin to a street brawler. But his monstrous strength and colossal durability makes up for his lack of fighting form. In his full strength, he was even able to fight some veteran Superheroes on equal footing, in regards to pure brute strength.

“Mmmf…!!!”,

“You’re beginning to annoy me.”

With his huge hand, Don caught Virgilia by her head; his hand was big enough to grasp the entirety of her head, from face to her nape. She was taken by surprise as she struggled out of his grasp, punching his chain-clad arm in desperation. But the chains were too thick, for her punches to dent through. 

“Vee!”

Walter immediately darted towards his opponent to aid Virgilia out of his grasp. As he closed in, Don lifted and threw her body directly at him. Walter abruptly braked his advance to catch her, she crashed unto his body, sending them both backwards.

“...!”

Before he could even recover, Walter’s black-clad right arm was wrung by Don’s chain from his gauntlet. The coil easily wrapped his entire forearm, and these chains were bigger than Axe’s, these chains can crush a normal human’s arm in a single pull. As Walter was about to pull the chain, a second one wrapped around his chest. This time, the chain had a spiked shackle that completely binds the coil. 

“Pull as you like, you’ll never break those chains. THIS is my Nexus Trait, Unbreakable Binds!”

Don roared as he announced his Nexus Trait upon his opponent.

=================================

Don Jon Trundell, also known as The Hangman, his Nexus Trait: the Unbreakable Binds. With his Nexus Energy, not only can he manipulate his chains at will, but he can also materialize torture devices as Nex Arms or weapons.

Ranging from chains of differing variety and sizes, to iron maidens as battering rams, breaking wheels as shields and blunt weapon, and much more. This was the distinct characteristic, along with his sadistic streak, sets Don Jon Trundell apart from superheroes. Although he mainly uses these devices as weapons and means of defense, the trait itself was enough to strike fear into friend and foe alike.

But Don’s specialty upon his devices, were the chains. He could manipulate them into whatever he pleases it to be. Whether it would be length, size of the rings, form, density, even the number. And these chains were nigh-unbreakable, it would take tremendous amount of strength to even break them.

==================================

“Gh….”,

“What’s wrong? Didn’t you want to fight? Come on!”,

“Argh---Ghuargh!!!”

Don pulled Walter unto him with his chains and then punched him back as he got close. Then as he was sent flying, Don would pull the chains again to repeat his attack over and over. With his opponent completely bound to his chains, Don would just ricochet Walter back like a human yoyo. 

Again and again, not even giving his opponent to land on the ground, Don pulled and pulled as he struck Walter with his massive punches. Walter tried to meet his opponent’s punches with his left fist, but he could not match the power of his right, which was his Mantra Arm. It was still coiled and bound by Don’s unbreakable chains.

“Walter!”

Virgilia quickly darted towards Don, dragging her metal club through the ground. focusing her momentum again, she increased her speed to her charge. As she closed in, she redirected the acceleration to her weapon and swung it towards her opponent.

Iron Maiden!

In an instant, both Don’s chain-coiled fists were immediately clad in thick armor. Forming spiked forearm gauntlets that bore a brutal gothic motif, his Nex Frame gauntlets. Using it as a shield, he blocked Virgilia’s attack completely.

“Hmmmphf!”,

“Kh…!”

Don retaliated with a punch, as he also pulled Walter again towards him. She managed to block it with her weapon, but the force of the blow was akin to a tank shell that sent her sliding back with a great distance. Then as Walter closed in from the whiplash, Don connects a huge lariat with his massive muscular arm.

“Gh…!”

Walter somehow blocked it with his bound right arm, but he still took the hit head-on. The impact was more powerful than the last few, if this kept up, his body would be crushed by the successive impacts. He had to think fast before he could make his move again..

Activating his Mantra Engine on his right arm, he transformed both his feet into Mantra Greaves just like last time where he fought Inggo. The Mantra Particles began assimilating his legs and including his pants into armor, transforming it into solid metal; reassembling in vectors, it began forming his mechanical sabatons. The Mantra Particles instantly established synchronization from his assimilated limbs, giving Walter complete control and maneuverability.

“Hmm..?”

As Don tried to pull Walter back, he suddenly felt a heavy resistance from the end of his chains. Walter was standing on the other end holding his chain, thanks to his Mantra Greaves, he was able to anchor to the ground. Shifting his footing, Walter began tugging the chain with his bound right arm.

“A tug of war, huh? Or maybe you still think you can break my chain?”

Don chuckled at the thought, thinking that Walter might as well be challenging him to a tug of war. Reinforcing his grip on his chain, Don attempted to pull it using his monstrous strength. But as he did, Walter did not budged an inch and still held his anchor strong. The relaxed look on Walter’s face seemed evident that he was not even exerting effort unto this.

“...”

Don tried pulling his chain to drag Walter closer, but he still would not even budge. Walter was neither pulling nor resisting, just held his stance like a granite sculpture with a solid foundation. Don attempted to apply one notch of strength at a time, until he was at his nigh-limit, but Walter’s position remained stationary.

“Heh… That’s good, kid. Solid bearings and a tough footing, I like that. But I need to finish this up before I enjoy myself too much.”

Channeling his Nexus Energy upon his chains to prep his next maneuver. The rings themselves began accumulating heat until the chains themselves became hotter than molten iron. White-hot metal that can sear anything it touches into ash.

The Brand!

The chains themselves became a super-heated conductor, hot enough to melt through solid steel. With this scalding heat, Don planned to rip Walter’s arm off by using the chains to sear through his flesh. But the problem was, the arm that the chain was coiled on, was not flesh nor ordinary armor.

“...!?”

Something felt off, Don felt a surge of Nexus Energy through his binds, and it was not his. Creeping vines of red electrical current began flowing through the chain and unto his Nex Frame gauntlet. From the distance, Walter’s Mantra Arm began glowing in red circuit-like vectors. 

Without him knowing, Don’s chain was being assimilated by Walter’s Mantra Arm. The intense heat, generated by his chains were being absorbed by the Omni-technology of Walter’s Arm and converting it into his own Nexus Energy. By doing this, Walter’s pool of energy increased drastically along with his physical attributes.

“Hmmmph!”,

“What--!!!”

With a sudden heave, Walter pulled the chain with a colossal might. He took his opponent by surprise and easily pulled Don’s huge body towards him, easily break the sound barrier. Don was in pure shock as he did not saw this strength of his coming.

The giant immediately planted his feet to the ground, in attempt to brake his approach but it only did little as to reduce the velocity. His feet were skidding forward even to the point of digging through the earth, but he still did not slowed down. As last ditch and split-second effort, he loosened his chains and use his momentum to deliver a massive blow unto Walter.

“UUU----AAAAAGH!!!”

But before he could initiate his plan, a fistful of white-hot chains speared through and hitting him squarely on his metal-plated face. The attack was instantaneous that it landed before he could even know it hit him. It was Walter’s right fist, coiled in his white-hot chains ramming his face with a force of a bunker-buster missile.

The force of the impact was so strong that it actually shattered Don’s unbreakable chains, a feat first heard of. Don was sent tumbling and flying at the speed of sound, then promptly planting his entire massive frame into the excavation site’s earthen border. As he did, the resulting impact created a massive man-made ravine that stretched far up to the Yorktown coast.

The members of the Delinquent Club began fleeing the scene. This was a battlefield where no one should be involved with. It was spectacular as it was perilous, like watching three forces of nature collide into a titanic catastrophe.

“Gh…grrr… Hehehehe, I get it now. You’re the one that HE was talking about. No wonder… Then allow me to correct my mistake.”

And as usual, even though Walter dealt a devastating blow, Don got up just barely a minute passed. Although he limped a bit as he got up from that attack, Walter really did a number on him. A feat most unprecedented.

Although Don’s Nexus Trait enables him to suppress his nerves for him to unable to feel pain, his body can still be damaged. Don has shrugged off attacks that can level buildings, melt steel, and cut through diamonds. But Walter’s was different, almost like someone from Nova Reform, whom he knew very well.

As he took two steps, he felt his knees buckle and shake, making him to abruptly fall on his right knee. It was then, Don noticed a good chunk of the metal plate that was covering his face crumbled into pieces, exposing his right cheek and right eye. Don stood, laughing under his featureless mask; he was barely even walking straight due to the damage that wrought upon him.

“He’s tougher than I gave him credit for.”,

“Heh… Don Jon Trundell, he’s one stubborn piece of shit.”

Virgilia appeared beside Walter, emerging from the cloud of dust behind him. She looked bruised and battered, but she still can fight. As she looked around at the utter devastation of the excavation site, she could only sigh in exasperation.

“So much, for my favorite spot.”,

“Oh. Sorry about that, figured I go all out.”,

“Hehehe! ‘All out’ he says. Well don’t sweat it. Figured I should practice restraint, to prevent me from leveling the place. But seeing this guy makes me wanna trash him to kingdom come.”,

“Then by all means, this guy’s arrogance is starting to tick me off too. I think he deserves one more notch up.”

The two began walking side-by-side again, preparing for an another clash with one common enemy. But this time however, the both of them now meant to finish the fight in their next move, before Don could recover again and tire them off. Both their eyes burned with a fire much brighter than a morale of a thousand soldiers.

Walter’s arm and greaves now illuminate red vectors, as it accumulate and channel mass amount of Nexus Energy. His pupils now illuminate a bright red glow, signifying the amount of power Walter was amassing. Then suddenly, from his right eye, a series of hovering red vectors drew forming a neon-outlined half-visor.

Golem Drive

Activating the Mantra Arm’s engine, Walter released the first restraint of the mechanism. His arm and legs blared klaxons as it did, mass amounts of energy began flowing through the vectors of his black arm and legs. His arm crackled with lightning and each of his steps left a molten footprint unto the ground.

Virgilia, on the other hand, was undergoing a noticeable change too. The inner part of her Nex Frame gauntlets began glowing in a fiery, golden and orange hue. Her gauntlets forming extra plates with spikes, adding a layer of extra bulk unto it; her gauntlet’s armor now resembled giant dragon scales cascading to form the bulk. It was then that her long jet-black hair fluttered and changed into a bright red hue, akin to a cloak of fire.

The two both looked at each other and nodded as they reached a certain distance. Both of them went into a prowling stance. Then with burst of speed, the two of them launched straight that their opponent. 

“...!?”

As Don swung his massive right at Walter, Walter suddenly disappeared from his sight. Walter, using his tremendous speed, immediately took to the skies and using his opponent’s fist to vault up. Landing on Don’s back, Walter manipulated the vector of his momentum and amplified it into a dozen fold. As he stomped on the ground, the earth itself cracked; he then performed a point-blank shoulder charged that sent Don stumbling forward.

Don tried to regain his balance, but the shock and impact of Walter’s shoulder charged temporarily sent out an electric shock in his nervous system. The force itself has interrupted the flow of information of the brain to each of the nerves on his body, disorienting him. Don continue to stumble forward unto Virgilia.

As Don closed in, Virgilia dragged her metal nail bat and spun herself to gather momentum. In just a short amount of time, she gathered mass amounts of momentum by augmenting her centrifugal force and momentum its fullest extent. She spun in two revolutions until finally connecting a swing; as she swung her metal club, the mechanism of her Nex Arm began spinning its nail rings in tremendous amount of speeds. So much so that her weapon was engulfed with a small tornado.

As she swung her Nex Arm, the metal nail bat, it created a powerful air friction that it caught fire. The tornado that was coiling her arm turned into a fire storm. As Don closed the distance, the fiery bat hit his gut.

“RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH…!!!”,

“Ugh…UWAAA---!!!”

Virgilia bellowed like a beast as she pressed her swing so hard in a full arc. The blow’s impact explosion was akin to a megaton explosive, enough to send Don flying and tumbling back at Walter. Virgilia immediately gave chase at Don like a rabid predator.

As Don tumbled closer back to Walter, he opened his arms to catch Don’s massive frame. As he caught Don by the hip, Walter immediately redirected the vector of his momentum upward. With a heave, he threw his massive frame upwards unto the air.

Walter prowled down and winded his black fist, channeling his Nexus Energy upon it. From his knuckle mechanism, five shells slid and locked from his fist, akin to a gun being loaded. Red streaks of lightning crackled from his fist like a Tesla Coil. 

Together with Virgilia, he launched himself unto the air towards Don. While airborne, Virgilia augmented her momentum by many-fold, she was flying towards their target so fast that her body was engulfed with fire as she broke through the sound barrier through a sonic boom. Like two shooting stars flying upward, Walter and Virgilia both winded their fists.

Banishing Crusher!

Longhorn Magnum!

They both raised their fists as they close in for impact. They took form of a red lightning bolt and a scarlet comet tearing through the twilit sky. The two spiraled together until finally connecting their massive attack right at their opponent, whilst still airborne.

Their fists crashed unto him in godlike speeds and devastating impact. An explosion akin to a megaton nuke, lit up the night sky. It illuminated majority of the area, brighter than the sun at high noon, for brief seconds.

“GRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH…!!!”

Virgilia was the first to land on the ground. Like a triumphant war-beast, she let out a deafening roar towards the heavens. Her visage was that of a fearsome berserker brimming with lust for blood, a personification of Fury itself. Her presence and fierce aura alone, preceded her title: the Goddess of Fury.

Following her, Walter landed beside her through a trail of crimson lightning. His figure was cloaked in darkness, the shadow of the night. Only the glowing red vectors that outline his right arm and both legs, including the right half of his face. 

His visage was that of a angry dark god descended from the void, to exact his wrath upon the realm. Veins of red lightning crackled from his arm, and the humming of mechanism of his Mantra Arm. Walter’s appearance was now a step closer from being a lot like the Woman in Red, Atha.

The members of the Delinquent Club from the far distance just marveled in awe at both of their fear-inspiring magnificence. A newly-found respect welled with their breasts, not only for their Club President or Boss, but also to the one whom was called the “Black-Armed Ace”. They were like Fire and Lightning, raw and powerful forces of nature.

Looking back, Walter spotted the seemingly unconscious body of Don Jon Trundell, lying lonely at a distance covered in earthen debris. His large frame now bore two black marks, result of their last attack; mainly on his chest and abdomen. And from the looks of it, he was not getting up for a good amount of time.

They won the battle, without question and doubt. For the first time, the seemingly undefeated and formidable Don Jon Trundell, or also known as The Hangman, was beaten. With one last glance, Virgilia and Walter walked away towards the direction back at the abandoned construction complex.

“Ugh--whoa!”

After taking a few steps forward, Virgilia’s right knee buckled, causing her to trip and lose her balance. Before she could fall, Walter swooped right in and caught her by the hip then promptly pulling her close to him. She was visibly fatigued by that encounter, and expended too much of her Nexus Energy.

“Whoa now. You okay, Vee?”,

“Y-yeah. Didn’t expect that fight to take a lot from--me…”,

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

Walter asked her promptly, still either unaware or oblivious to the fact that both of them were basically like a couple locked in an embrace. She went into an abrupt pause as their gazes met, she subtly averted her gaze and managing a shy smile. The former on the other hand, was just glad that she was alright.

“Boss!”,

“Hey Boss!”,

“That was awesome--ah…”,

“””…”””

It was at that moment that her boys and girls rushed into the scene. Only to catch them in a rather embarrassing moment. From their point of view and perspective, they looked like they just caught them kissing. 

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, with only the hum of the gentle night breeze can be heard. Both them and the crowd stared at each other with blank expressions. An uneasy atmosphere nonetheless.

“Boss… We know you’re looking for a better-half, but at least let us prepare you guys a candle-lit dinner or something before moving to THAT stage.”,

“Alright! Boss has a mate! Woohoo!”,

“Woohoo! Congratulations, Boss!”

The entire club began cheering, teasing and wolf whistling at the both of them, thinking that Walter and Virgilia were finally an item. Shocked by this uncalled reaction, Walter quickly let go of her and stood up straight before the crowd. Vee on the other hand, seemed subtly flattered which did not help at all.

“Wha--wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Nononononono…! We’re not an item!”

Gripped with sheer panic, Walter strongly denied their cheer and claim. Waving both his hands in front of him while rapidly shaking his head. His stern countenance earlier just up and vanished.

“Vee, help me ou--why are you smiling? Why are you blushing? Eh? What is that expression? Eh?”

As he turned to his childhood friend for aid, he immediately noticed her apparent abashed expression. Clearly she was enjoying the thought of her and Walter being a couple. Walter on the other hand, just hung his head, sobbing in exasperation.

After the rather… embarrassing scene, they went back to their respective injured comrades. Max’s injury was mostly healed up, but the sore and stinging pain still persisted. Axe and Hernan were already up from their unconscious state, although still weak to get back up on their feet.

It was already late in the evening. Both parties agreed to conclude the negotiations tomorrow. While making their way out the complex, Walter lent his shoulder to Max to help him walk. The pain on his torso was throbbing every time he took a step, much to Walter’s concern.

After walking out of the construction complex, one of the members of the Delinquent Club, with a Speeder Bike met Walter and Max just outside the Warehouse Annex. She offered the two of them a lift to transit station, as ordered by Virgilia herself, a humble gesture of goodwill for their new affiliates. Taking up the offer without a shred of hesitation, mostly due to Max’s condition, Walter and Max hopped on the Speeder Bike’s sidecar. 

They arrived at the transit station in a matter of minutes, without any more incident. The two of them thanked the Delinquent Club member and went on their way. They were just in time for the late transit’s last trip.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be fine from here? I could accompany you to your house and just stay over.”,

“Wuah! Wha--Ah! No, no! I-I’ll be fine from here. Eheh… hehehe… Thank you for the offer though. But really, you’ve done enough for today.”

Max was surprised at Walter’s suggestion. Flustered, he refused ,though regretfully, the offer. While he enjoyed his company throughout the afternoon, there are some things best left… on a personal note for now. Max was not yet ready to show invite someone at their house.

“Well okay, if you are that insistent. Should have wished Thea came along too. She could have mended your injuries somehow.”,

“Oh? That’s her Nexus Trait? That’s… quite amazing, actually.”,

“It does, well better get going before I change my mind and insist on my offer. Heh. If the injury persists, we’ll just approach the matter to her tomorrow.”,

“Right. I’ll try to work on our club report when I get home.”

The transit door’s magnetic binds hummed as it opened, Max slowly got on the transit and sat down by the window with a full view of Walter outside. Both of them waved goodbye as their gazes met, Walter watched as the transit rode away until it was out of sight.

“Alright… Hmm… how shall we do this?”

As soon as the transit was gone, Walter patted both his legs, figuring out on how to work on his newly-acquired Mantra Greaves. Since it was late and walking would just take more time, he figured to use his power at this time of inconvenience for once. He did once walked from his home, to his school, under a few seconds before after all.

“Ah! There we go.”

Adjusting his Nexus wavelength, he successfully re-armed his Mantra Greaves, the same way how he manifests his Mantra Arm. The Mantra Particles began assimilating his clothing, pants and shoes into armor. Clicking and forming its parts, like a mechanical exoskeleton or power armor.

With a stomp, his armored legs’ mechanism whirred to life like an energy reactor. Red vectors outlining most of its segmented contours like visible blood veins. Walter slowly went down on a sprint stance, as he gathered momentum. 

“Alright here goes---”

And with barely a blink of an eye, Walter vanished where he stood. Leaving only but small traces of static electricity where he formerly stood, but none of his physical form. No launch of impact, no sonic booms, it was as if he teleported out of sight.

“---nothing. Well, that worked too well.”

And in a before a moment’s notice, Walter instantly arrived in front of his house. Although his mastery over the usage of the Omni-technology was slightly getting better by the day, he still has trouble with the mind lag his superspeed induces. From what it seems, it only occurs when Walter was not in a combat state.

“Hmm… Needs more work. Oh well.”

Reverting his legs back to normal, Walter made his way towards the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 20 minutes passed 10. He sighed at the thought of him being reprimanded again, but it cannot be helped at that point.

\-------------------------------------

Olven Residence

“I’m hom--”,

“ULTIFFANY KICK!”

As Walter opened their front door, his face was greeted by a flying kick. The entire sole of this unknown assailant’s foot easily smacked right at Walter’s face. This unknown assailant flipped backwards went on a fighting pose while, Walter’s parents watched from the living room sofa.

“Ultiffany has defeated the trespasser! Victory for Ultiffany!”,

“Eh-EH!? Tiffy!? What’re you doing here?”

As the unknown assailant’s identity came into his full view, Walter was immediately wracked with familiarity. A wave of nostalgia washed over his heart, as he saw that one girl. It was none other than his cousin, Tiffy.

“Eh…? Why do you know my name?”,

“Tiffany, dear. That’s your cousin Walter, don’t you recognize him?”

Mrs. Olven asked the little Tiffany. The girl, in turn, stared at Walter intently; she tilted her head side to side then circled him around trying to familiarize with him. It had been 8 long years since they last saw each other, so it was understandable.

Walter closed the door behind him and knelt down before her, meeting his eyes with hers. He placed his hand on top of her head flashed a genuine smile, a smile that only she knew. Tiffy blinked rapidly with her big eyes, as she felt the nostalgia welled up inside her.

“You’ve really grown, Tiffy.”,

“Uwaah~ Big Brother! Big Brother Walter is here! Ahahaha!”

Tiffy’s big eyes sparkled as she finally recognized her cousin before her. Overjoyed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Walter a big hug. He felt genuinely happy to see her again after all these years. 

=================

Her name was Tiffany Edelwen, Walter’s cousin from her mother’s side. Before moving unto Yorktown Metro Zone, the Olven family once lived in Pineswood Metro Zone together with their relatives. Along with Virgilia, Walter used to spend his time with his cousin.

They would play together in their past times, playing pretend superheroes. Tiffany and Walter’s bond were that of brother and sister, hence Tiffany’s habit of calling him big brother, which he did not mind. Walter always wanted a sister, so being referred to as Big Brother by her, really tugs his heart strings.

By the time when Virgilia herself moved away, Tiffany was there to cheer him up. Around Walter, she was always so cheerful, so full of life. It was through her companionship that kept him afloat of sadness over Virgilia’s departure. Thanks to Tiffany, the young Walter felt like there was nothing to be sad about.

They continue to bond like true siblings for a good amount of time, still playing the same old games that they never tire to do. They both shared the same dream of becoming superheroes one day, both even making a bet who would even be the first to emerge as a Novus. It was a naive and childish vision, yet it was something worth looking forward to, a happy vision of the future.

It was that fateful day, when Walter’s family had to move out. Ever since finding a stable job, Walter’s father has found themselves a house on Yorktown Metro Zone. It was at that day, that Tiffany first cried in her life. She could not accept it neither can Walter, but life goes on. It was a tear-filled and emotional goodbye for the both of them.

For years, the Olven family has made calls of going back to Pineswood for the holidays, but they never managed to do so. For three years, Walter and Tiffany were bereft of communication. It was then Walter figured out, if they can’t manage to make the yearly visits, he would just write to her instead.

And so Walter sent handwritten letters to his cousin every year, and she would write back with photos and even little gifts inside. They could have used e-mails since they are in the age of technology, but handwritten letters held more value than those of electronic ones.

=======================================

“What is she doing here all by herself?”,

“Your Aunt Peggy told us little Tiffany here, has been accepted of exclusive scholarship on Yorktown State University. But they could not afford a house here in Yorktown so they figured to have Tiffany stay here instead.”

Walter’s mother explained to him over a cup of late night tea. Tiffany, on the other hand just sat on the sofa listening to the adults talk, fluttering her feet up and down. Walter gave her a pat on the head, she responded with a smile.

“But to get here all by yourself? That’s amazing. You’re becoming an adult now.”,

“Heh-heh.”

Tiffany’s giggled as she was praised by her big brother Walter, her giggle was like that of a chime of a tiny bell. She may have grown a bit now, but her attitude was the same as ever. It made her glad to know she will be staying here at her Big Brother’s house, while she studies in Yorktown State University.

The family spent the hours talking to Tiffany about family matters and whatnot. She also enjoyed reminiscing about the times Walter and her spent together as kids. Tiffany was looking forward to spending her days together with her cousin. 

\------------

“Hmm---oops!”

After dressing up in her pajamas, Tiffany picked up the futon from her pack bag and carried it on her arms as she made her way towards Walter’s room. She struggled quite a bit as the futon was heavier than she can handle. Arriving at Walter’s room’s doorstep, she held up the futon with both her hands around it.

“Wua--Ah…!”

As she walked over to knock first, Tiffany tripped as she accidentally stepped on the futon’s end. She toppled over towards the door. With the weight of the futon, she flung the door open; luckily, the futon was held in front of her and the futon itself broke her fall. 

“Ah.”,

“Hmm?”

As Tiffany looked up, she caught Walter just in the middle of changing his shirt. She had a full view of his incredibly ripped and built physique. Flustered, she immediately got up and averted her gaze away from Walter.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I-I…!”,

“No it’s okay. You’re sleeping here?”,

“Y-Y-Yes! Aunt Chiyu said it’s too crowded in their room and-and… Oooh! I’m so sorry.”

She was genuinely resentful of what she saw, Tiffany was too innocent. But Walter did not took offense, he slipped in on his shirt and approached her. He patted her shoulder, prompting her to meet her big brother’s gaze.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Here let me help you set that up.”,

“O-Okay.”

Picking her futon up, Walter spread it wide and carefully laid it out on the floor just beside his bed. Tiffany then sat on her futon, her face was still red from earlier. It was then she realized until now, that Walter voiced no complaint.

“Is it really okay for me to sleep here? I mean… I was expecting a protest or two, big brother.”,

“Well I could understand why. The master’s bedroom is too cramped for one more, and the living room’s a no go. You’ll catch a cold when you sleep there. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

Walter spoke from experience. Though there was a fireplace to keep warm, the living room can get really cold especially late nights. He once fell asleep there and woke up with a high fever the next day.

“W-Well… okay. Are you gonna sleep, big brother?”,

“You go on ahead, had to make my club report for tomorrow.”,

“Okay. Good night, big brother.”,

“Goodnight, Tiffy.”

Slipping unto her futon, Tiffany bid him good night and made herself comfortable. Before Walter knew it, she was fast asleep. Him on the other hand, pulled the chair from his desk and booted his personal computer. Walter started typing away, as he promptly made his club report.

Another hour passed, Walter finally finished his club report. A good 5 page report of what had transpired today, during their negotiations with the Delinquent Club. As he went back and thought about it, it had been such an eventful day. Meeting new people, reuniting with Vee and Tiffy too.

Walter saved his work, and put the file drive on his bag. He stood up and stretched his legs up a bit, flexing his strained muscles. He then carefully tip-toed towards his bed, careful not to wake Tiffany up.

“Hmm?”

As he sat down on his bed and was about to lie down, a he heard a tap from his window. It was like a rock hitting the window frame. Walter quickly got up and made his way towards the window. He lifted his window and craned his neck outside.

“Ah! Vee?!”

It was then he spotted Virgilia, waving at him just in front of their yard. She was in her casual clothes, with a red cardigan and a white blouse with a long white skirt. It was late at night, but for her to call him down at this hour, it must have been important. 

Carefully, Walter slipped out the window and closed it behind him. He jumped down from their roof, and landed crouching down, without a sound. He then rushed towards Virgilia, whom also rushed to him.

“What’re you doing up so late? And how did you--”,

“Come on! Let’s go to the park!”,

“But it--”,

“No ‘buts’, let’s go.”

Before Walter could even question her of the why’s and the how’s, Virgilia dragged him by the hand away from his yard and went off to the quiet streets. While still adamant for her to explain herself, Walter just let her have her way for once. After all, they won’t have any chance tomorrow to catch up.

As the both of them made their way towards the nearby district park, Walter marveled at the quiet night scenery. The streets were barely populated, and only late night food stalls dotted the quiet urban area. He found it, quite charming.

\---------------------------------------

10th street, District Park

As they made their way towards the park, they stopped by the convenience store to grab some snacks. Now that Walter thought about it, he barely had anything to eat when he got back home from school. Hunger and eating never really bothered him ever since becoming a Novus. 

The Mantra Particle Assimilation and his Nexus Energy helps his body fit and self-sustainable, Walter can survive with just a grain of rice a day. The assimilation helps replicate nutrients from any food matter he takes in by many-fold, which in turn converts it into Nexus Energy. Aside from food, Walter’s Omni-technology also gains power from solar energy, and heat in particular. Simply put with the help of the Mantra, Walter is basically a walking self-sustaining energy reactor.

Virgilia and Walter sat by one of the benches, illuminated by one of the neon lamps. Walter put their snack bag beside him and each grabbed one. They took one moment of silence just to look up the starry night sky.

“Now, will tell me why did you drag me all the way out here? In the middle of the night, no less.”

Walter turned to her as he flicked a peanut directly in his mouth. He did not want a heavy midnight snack at the moment, just a few finger foods and sweets.

“W-Well… I just wanted to catch up with you since we didn’t have the time earlier.”

Virgilia responded with a surprisingly meek response, which surprised him for a bit. For a moment, he thought she would scoff and mouth off or something. It was reminiscent of her back in the day, she was not always the vulgar-mouth like she was now; in fact, during their childhood, Vee was the meekest person Walter knew, she was harmless and innocent.

“Do you remember back then? We used to sneak out of our house back in Pineswood just to view the stars from the cliffs?”,

“Well… Now that you mentioned it, yeah. You were just as pushy back then.”

Walter chuckled as he looked up as he slightly slump unto the bench, a warm and fuzzy feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he tried to look back in their younger days. She inched closer as both of them quietly looked up the night sky. Virgilia really missed moments like this with him.

“You’re the one to talk. I know you liked it back then when we break the rules, just to marvel at this.”,

“Hmhm… Alright I admit, it did felt good at the time. Not like the cliffs and lush forests back home but the park’s good enough, I guess.”

It was not as serene and grand as the scenery before, but the thought was still the same. Both of them wore genuine smile on their faces. Walter and Virgilia felt like they were at their childhood all over again. Both of them have sought this moment for years, ever since they were separated after graduating primary school.

“You know…”,

“Hm…?”,

“I… was really devastated when you left for Japan that day. I was so alone, unable to make friends all throughout those years.”

Walter hung his head down as he recalled his situation back then. The warm embrace of nostalgia became a thorny grip of sadness. He had gone through what some kids experience would even pale in comparison.

“I know I had my cousin, Tiffy to keep me company. But every night I would wait by our window sill for you to come and get me to view the stars from the cliffs. And hang out by the playground, hoping you’d sneak up behind me and tackle me from behind---heh… hehe… I was so pathetic back then.”,

“Walty…”

Virgilia looked upon him as Walter seem to slowly pour out his welled-up feelings from the past. She could not see his eyes under the shade of his fringes, but she could see it. The small glint of tear from his eyes.

“I’m sorry I did not mean to put up a heavy atmosphere. It’s just that I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since--”,

“No, it’s okay Walty. I was too. Every night, I would think about you and what were you doing all these years. Being a foreign transfer student, a ‘Gaijin’ in their tongue, it did not helped one bit. I was distant, everyday I would struggle to cope up with the everyday. They would tease me and bully me non-stop, teachers and classmates alike. Mother too, she was a victim of discrimination by her co-workers and her boss. Everyday, she would come home with her hair messy and uniform a disheveled. But she always managed a smile whenever I talk to her, but it didn’t hide the pain she had.”

She balled her hands into fists as she too recalled her life abroad. It would seem that she had lived a much harsher life than Walter during her years in Japanese Middle School. Not just her, but her late mother too. 

It dawned to him that even before they got separated, both of them were victims of school bullying. Walter was bullied by boys larger than him including upperclassmen. Virgilia was bullied by the rich girls in class, hence the tenets of the Delinquent Club greatly appealed to her, to abolish the high status quo.

Being a born from a broken family, life was rough for Virgilia growing up. She never knew her father and always had her mother take care of her, while working to put food on the table at the same time. Her mother was a close friend of Walter’s at the time, her family would always receive homemade food from them. 

“Then… the Murakumo happened.”,

“I heard what happened to your mother… I… I’m sorry. I wished I could have been there for you.”,

“I-It’s okay. I’m over it. It was then I met Kurome and the others.”,

“Oh yeah, you mentioned her for quite a lot now. I recall you guys were even in the Cheerleading Squad right?”

Walter concerned for her feelings, he quickly changed the subject to avoid the former. He was aware that it was not his place to voice his sadness, when Virgilia herself suffered more than him. Makes him regret what he said earlier in their confrontation. It was because her mother was one of the victims of the Murakumo, one of the million casualties during the Fall of the Rising Sun.

“Yeah… But we’ve known each other longer than that. Kurome, Nobuki and Nanami. They were the first persons who actually showed genuine concern for me, after all those years living in that god-forsaken country. You could say that I owed them my life.”,

“Oh yeah, I remember there were four of you who stood out in the YSU Cheer Squad. Where’s Nanami? is she still studying at our school? I haven’t seen her since---”,

“...I can’t answer that.”

Virgilia’s expression turned uncomfortably sour as Walter mentioned Nanami’s name. His voice abruptly trailed off, he might have touched another sensitive topic, a dangerous one at that. Flustered, Walter quickly averted the topic to save the conversation.

“Ah… Sorry I didn’t mean to.”,

“Ah! No… no no. It’s okay. Let’s just say… it’s a story for another time and best told by another. I rather not talk about her.”,

“Yes. Sure.”,

And just like that the atmosphere turned heavy and awkward. Though he was now more intrigued about Nanami, he chose not to pry one step more. From what Walter recalled, Nanami Akebana was the captain of the Cheer Squad and at the same time, the former Student Council’s secretary. It was even rumored that ever since she “left”, the student council fell apart before being completely abolished by Richie Marcus.

Even being matured as a Novus, Walter was really bad at conversations. He just slumped forward and sighed apologetically. Seeing Walter flustered somehow made Virgilia smile, it was so just like him.

“As I was saying, I owed them my life. Kurome helped me that time escape the poisonous miasma. Along with her grandmother, we boarded the last evacuation shuttle before the entire place was consumed by the toxic miasma. It was then, for the first time in a long time that I gained friends. W-Well aside from you of course. Few years later, her grandma took me in and settled here in Yorktown as our evac-shuttle arrived here then the rest is history.”

Virgilia concluded her story with a light heart and a very bright expression. From sad beginnings to happy endings, although not yet but still. It was then Walter thought of thanking his club president, Kurome. Without her, his childhood friend may have been one of the many casualties of that catastrophe.

“I heard you had a lot boyfriends since coming back here. Care to tell me the story?”

As Walter asked and jumped on that topic, his voice became unusually stern which caught her by surprise. He was not even looking at her directly, just blankly stared at the distance as he continued to flick peanuts into his mouth. Walter sounded forceful, yet nervous and curious at the same time.

“Huh--uh… Well that time I was really itching for a fight. Before being in the Delinquent Club, I had all these disgusting amount of men, from all levels and different clubs, all vying for a date with me. A tenet of the club says that you can’t pick or initiate a fight unless provoked. “

Virgilia was held aback at first, but since she owed him all those years she had been gone, she just laid out all her cards before him. Walter just stole a gaze from her as she said ‘men from different levels and clubs’. He knew that she had a plethora of boyfriends in the past but he did not expect it to even surpass his expected numbers.

“And much to my disappointment, no one provokes me not even giving me a stink face from a distance. Since I was really itching for a fight and I had these men fawning over me. I figured…”,

“...so you’re saying that you dated these men not out of love, but out of---personal fulfillment to scratch your itch to fight?”,

“Yep! I accepted each of their invitations then just threw them on the fighting ring with me. This was even before I became a novus. They did not even lasted a minute--well I mean there’s this guy who lasted 2 but he just kept running around in circles. I mean that’s how relationships work right?”

Not even a shred of hesitation, she said it plainly and with the utmost honesty. Who knew Virgilia lacked common sense when it comes to love? Walter just dreaded at the thought of what happened to those poor unfortunate men whom were just looking for love, but instead returned with a fist to the face.

“Th-then when you said you wanted me to be your boyfriend because--”,

“Ah. Because I wanted to beat you up, badly. Wanna do it now?”

Virgilia met his gaze, and raising her clenched fist in front of him. A trickle of cold sweat just rolled down his temple, while scratching his head. Walter had to admit, that he felt a bit… disappointed. If Virgilia meant it in a way that he thought it would be, maybe he could have reconsidered.

“I… rather not right now. If you weren’t holding back earlier, I wouldn’t last long with you.”,

“Hmmm…? So you noticed? You were also holding back too, I can tell.”,

“I was? Well I barely even tapped into my Nexus Trait yet. I can still feel something lacking whenever I fight.”

Walter raised his right hand and closed it in a fist. Just dawned to him that he felt like he lacked something whenever he enters into combat. Even with the Mantra in use, he still felt something was still blocking his latent potential. Even in the earlier confrontation, it was but a mere trickle to an entire massive dam of power being restraint.

“Oh…? But judging from the fight earlier, you could even surpass me in my full strength.”,

“You really think so? Eh… but whatever. I don’t really care for who’s the stronger. I want to become a superhero, not because I want to duke It out with the strongest of the strong. Just having the power to save and protect people is enough for me.”

“Walter…”

Virgilia was taken aback by Walter’s statement. That was so like him, reminiscent of their childhood days. He always wanted to save the people in need, she should know, Virgilia was the first one Walter helped in his life.

“Speaking of which, what happened to Don Jon Trundell? Was he still there when we left? I did quite a number as far as my limiter could restrain me.”,

“Oh him? Well when we came back, his unconscious body was gone. He just up and vanished all of a sudden.”

Moments after their business earlier, Virgilia ordered one of his members to check the site where Don crashed after the battle. But as they did, Don suddenly vanished without so much of a trace. She figured that a hulking brute like him would have left at least foot prints. Virgilia figured at that moment who could have fetched Don, but she was not about to tell Walter that.

“Hmm… Strange. Anyway, why and what did he came for in the first place?”,

“Its… the dragon lady. She came by last week, saying that the Nova Reform would like to acquire the entire construction complex for their own. In exchange for a bundles of cash as club funding.”

Virgilia responded as she recalled the events prior. Walter did not need ask whom she was referring to as the ‘Dragon Lady’, it was Siegra Nidhogg no doubt. According to Kurome, Siegra was always the first one that the Nova Reform sends, and if negotiation fails, they would send in the muscle.

“Of course I refused them outright, but they just kept pestering me, even to the point that they had threatened one of my members. I wasn’t having any of it, basically I just told her to go f*ck herself with her tail.”,

“Haha…”,

“I know. Seeing her scaly face turn red was hilarious.”

Both of them shared a hearty laugh. Walter knew it was no laughing matter but he wished could have been there to see the look on Siegra’s face. But it worries him a bit, that what if the muscle fails? What’s next for them? The only comfort he can reassure of was the Delinquent Club and SA Brigade can now trust each other to watch each others backs.

“...!”,

“These scars, Vee. I’m so sorry.”

Walter reached his hand and slowly touched Virgilia’s scar than ran through her cheek. As he did, Virgilia jolted up from her seat. She felt his warm touch caress her scar and her cheek, her face blushing from ear to ear. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt like it was going to jump out her chest.

“I did made a promise to you back then that I would protect you from harm’s way--that I would never permit even a single scratch through you. But seeing you like this… I couldn’t help but see my failure.”,

“Walter, it’s not your fault. So it’s okay.”

Virgilia did not let him self-deprecate himself any further. She held his hand with both of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Walter felt her warmth, the same one that always motivated him when they were still young. She then met the latter with a sad gaze.

“I remember… Whenever you jump to my rescue, you would get beaten up without even raising a hand in retaliation. Then when it’s over and they leave us, you would always muster a smile and say that you’re thankful that they did not laid a hand on me instead.”

She lifted his hand and leaned her cheek on it; closing her eyes, she let her feelings flow from her heart to her lips.

“To tell you the truth, I always wished I could have done something. I wished I was stronger so that I could protect you the same way you protected me. After I left for Japan, I tried enrolling in martial art dojos, but to no avail. I was still bullied and since you weren’t there anymore to help me…”,

“...”

Walter listened intently to her, with all of his undivided attention. Virgilia lightly rubbed her cheek unto his hand, her shoulders began to tremble. He felt as if her cheeks were beginning to grow warmer.

“And then… My mother died. She died protecting me from the Murakumo. She told me to run, but I insisted that I stay… It was then she forcefully threw me off the river before the poisonous cloud consumed the area where she stood. I was found by Kurome just hours after, half-dead…”

Her words began trailing off into sobs, tears began rolling from her eyes uncontrollably. Virgilia still tried to maintain her composure as she still tried to speak. Walter would stop her, but it looked like it needed to be said.

“It was… It was then that I became obsessed of becoming stronger. Losing sight of the purpose of protecting people. I wanted to become stronger for the sake of becoming stronger… That’s why the scars… I kept pushing my frail body to beyond its limits. Charging everything head-on even if it kills me… I was so obsessed… that… that…”,

“Vee…”,

“...that I have completely neglected you when I came back! I heard you calling for me numerous times, but I--no I CHOSE to ignore you. That I have forgotten the reason… why I wanted to become stronger in the first place…! Huuu---uuuu--uhuhuu… I’m so sorry Walter. Huuu---”

And it all came pouring out, the regret, the sadness and the loneliness she had dealt with all these years. The pain of loneliness, physical and emotional, all gushed out uncontrollably. Walter pulled her in his arms, as she sobbed all her pain within her. His warm embrace was returned with hers, putting her arms around him and holding him tight as she let out the pain she has built up all this time.

Saying nothing at all, Walter just let her cry it all out. His shirt now soaked around the shoulder area, but he did not mind, he welcomed it. It went on for quite some time, until the sobbing finally stopped. Walter slowly loosened his grip, but she did the exact opposite. 

“Vee?”,

“C-can we stay like this for a bit longer?”,

“As much as you need to.”

He once again returned her embrace with his, meeting her warmth with his own. He was not angry nor sad, nor did he held animosity towards her. Walter was just glad that she came back safe, he was happy that he still has his childhood--no, his friend with him.

This was a woman whom has endured and conquered countless battles, scarred emotionally, physically and mentally. A powerful figurehead and pragmatic leader of one of the most powerful organizations in school. A warrior and a goddess whose strength can move mountains, quake the heavens and part the seas. But by the end of the day, Virgilia De Lune, after all that was said and done, was just but a delicate woman in Walter's arms. A woman whom was wracked and destroyed by loneliness, a woman who always wanted for someone to adore, a woman who craved just a small piece of happiness.

“You’ve been away for so long. I don’t know how much pain and suffering you’ve gone through. I don’t know how much I can give you comfort and reassurance over what had happened to you, but know that you’re not alone. I’m always here, just few steps away.”,

“Walter… ”

Walter patted her head then stroked her hair, a gentle smile curled on his face. Her head was still leaned on his chest, her expression was at peace. Virgilia mustered a mellow smile like a kid sleeping on her father’s embrace. As she closed her eyes, she opened her lips and silently mouthed…

I love you… Walter.

Though hesitantly, Virgilia finally broke her embrace. Before she could wipe off her tears, Walter wiped it off for her with the napkins that came with their bought snacks. She returned the gesture with a smile Walter knew and liked. 

“Are you gonna be okay…?”,

“I’m sorry.”,

“Don’t be. You still owe me 6 years. Hehe…”

Walter teased her as he gave her a big bright grin. And then the next thing they know, they were laughing their hearts out. There is always sun after the rain, and theirs was as bright as future ahead of them. After a few moments more of telling stories and catching up, the two finally stood up from the lone bench and call it a night. 

“Thank you, Walter for giving me this time and hearing me out.”,

“Think nothing of it, I’ve always wanted to talk to you and catch up. So yeah.”

The two made their way out the district park, walking through the lamp-lit stone pathway and then finally stopping at the entryway. The two exchanged gazes as they prepared to say goodbye for the night. And both of them just became hesitant to do so.

“Well, my home’s this way.”,

“Ah right. So umm… Will we see each other again like this?”,

“Maybe… Hehe.”

Tongue in cheek, Virgilia teased him a bit. She could tell that he still has something to say to her, so she figured that teasing him won’t hurt a bit. The two pretty much had rekindled their lost friendship.

“Ah well. Heh. Then I guess we’ll see each other tomorrow.”,

“Well if you say so. Guess I just happen to have business with Kurome tomorrow. Since we are working together starting… later. Yeah.” 

Virgilia looked at her watch and saw it was already an hour passed midnight. But pulling all-nighters before, it was no problem to her. Same with Walter, though he may be drowsier when he wakes up a few hours from now.

“Alright then, goodbye!”,

“...”,

“...!? Walter what are you--ah…!”

Before Virgilia could even walk away towards the opposite direction, Walter grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She was caught by surprise, rending her completely vulnerable. She was not prepared what he does next…

“Mmm… *smooch*”,

“...!”

Her eyes sprung wide open, completely powerless from what Walter had done. Not a hint of resistance nor voice of protest, she was wide open. Walter pulled her in and pressed his lips… unto her cheek.

“Walter--ah… Hmm?”

Before she could even say something about it, Walter instantly vanished without a trace. Using his superspeed from earlier, he quickly bailed out of the situation in an instant. It was then Virgilia caught a stray napkin. 

Upon closer inspection, it was the very same one that Walter wiped her tears with. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until she turned the napkin around. The words written behind the napkin made Virgilia giggle from the bottom of her heart.

‘That was revenge from earlier! :D See you at school! Good night, Vee. I missed you too. :D’

“That guy… Heh… I’ll see you too later.”

She giggled and gazed on the direction where he might have gone to. She folded the napkin and placed it inside her pocket. Both of them ended their meeting with smiles on their faces and both have tomorrow to look forward to.

\-------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

Walter got up earlier than expected, Tiffany followed after. Although a bit drowsy from the night prior, he still managed thanks to the Mantra. The drowsiness would be temporary and as soon as he had his breakfast, the Mantra would work on it in a heartbeat. As Walter was heartily ate his breakfast, Tiffany waltzed out of his room.

“Ta-da! How do I look, Big Brother?”

She came out with the middle school uniform for his school, she looked a bit proud. It was a three-piece uniform that consists of a white long-sleeved blouse, blue suspender skirt and a striped ribbon around her collar. Tiffany rather liked the look of the YSU uniform.

“Cute.”,

“Wha--cute? That’s it? Big Brother you’re the worst.”

Tiffany puffed her cheeks after hearing that rather bland compliment coming from Walter. He did not meant it in a mean-spirited way, but the way he said it almost sounded like sarcasm rather than a compliment. Either Walter’s brain still asleep, or he was just bad at giving compliment. 

“It’s a standard YSU uniform, what else is there?”,

“Hmm… Hmph! Big Brother’s a meanie! This is why you don’t have a girlfriend!”,

“...! Hey…”

Walter almost spat his coffee back in his mug as he heard that last sentence. While he cannot deny that fact, using it as insult was rather uncalled for. Maybe if Tiffany was wearing something else other than school uniform

“Now, now, Tiffany. I’m sure your cousin meant well. Just eat your breakfast, and you kids be on your way.”,

““Yes, Ma’am.””

Both Tiffany and Walter responded promptly. Rushing over from the stairs, she sat down with the rest of her relatives. Walter patted her head as she sat down and munched her pop tart.

The both of them finished their meal early and left the house soon after saying their goodbyes to Walter’s mother. Tiffany walked with a bright smile and a positive attitude, her first day of school with her cousin. Apart with going to school with Walter, she was rather excited to meet new people and make new friends at Yorktown State University.

They got on the Sky Tram Transit early, easily preempting the rush hour. As they arrived at their stop, Tiffany already noticed the crowd of students from all over the Metro Zone, making their way towards the school. The school itself was still a couple of blocks away and it was still early, they figured they should just walk their way on their destination.

“Say, Big Brother.”,

“Hmm?”,

“What’s your school like? Is it big? Were there lots of people? Oh! Oh! Were there also superheroes whom are part of the student body?”

Tiffany’s excitement was carried over to her curiosity as she asked her cousin with a sparkle in her eyes. She was as giddy as a kid going on a field trip, which Walter understands. Yorktown State University was the most prestigious and grandest school in the United States.

“It’s pretty big, like… think like a city but all of the surrounding properties are classrooms. And yes, there were but not as many. But there are quite plenty of novus in the student body, that’s for sure.”,

“Ooooh! I can’t wait! I need a new notebook for it!”,

“You still have your notebook?”,

Tiffany then hurriedly reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a particular notebook.

“---Sure am!”

She held the notebook high like a won trophy. The notebook itself was thick and old, most of its pages crumpled from overuse. Its cover was riddled with kiddie stickers and drawings. She handed it to her cousin, as Walter leafed through its pages.

“Oh nice, you’ve collected quite a handful of superhero data, Tiffy.”,

“Teehee! I’ve been quite busy ever since.”

She giggled in response to his praise. Walter was surprised and impressed on how organized Tiffany kept her notes, much more so than his notebook. Years before, Tiffany and Walter had a knack on tallying superhero profiles as kids. Though Tiffany was mostly influenced by him, she kept at it and soon took off; her notes became much more detailed and organized as her cousin’s.

The notes themselves served no purpose and held no importance. For Walter and Tiffany it was not just so they would do this on a hobby. For them, to profile superheroes helps them get to know more about them on a personal level. Sure there were articles they can look up on the internet, but these notes were based on personal encounters with them. Each entry was solely based on their personal experience, almost like a diary of sorts.

“What about yours--”,

“Walter! Walter!”

Just as Tiffany was about ask about Walter’s own notebook, a voice from behind them called out Walter’s name and caught their attention. The voice came from none other than Thea, whom was hurriedly running towards them. As she reached the cousins, Thea took a second to catch her breath, breathing heavily and rapidly as she was immediately wracked with exhaustion.

“Ah, Thea. Good morning.”,

“Ah… whew… Good morning to you too. Huh?”

As Thea answered Walter’s cheerful greeting, she immediately took notice of the young girl standing beside him. Their gazes met and both of them tilted their heads, like each of them were staring at a mirror. The two went silent for a brief half a minute, beaming at each other and unknowingly mirroring each others gestures.

“Oh right, Thea. This is--”,

“--The girl whom he shares his bedroom with.”,

““Eh--WHA!?””

“W-Walter… You…”

Both Thea and Walter were taken off-guard by Tiffany’s sudden blurt, both of them wearing their own expression of pure shock and disbelief. Thea then turned to Walter with a dread expression mixed with disappointment. Like staring at a sorry excuse for a human being.

“Wait--no--I--TIFFY!”,

“Hahahahaha! Kidding! I’m kidding!”

Tiffany burst into a laughing fit, thoroughly amused of both of their reactions. Walter just stuttered at his words, furious at his cousin. He almost forgot that Tiffany was quite the troublemaker in their childhood. It seems that her antics grew worse over the years without him noticing.

“Tiffany Edelwen, Walter’s my big brother! Nice to meet ya!”,

“Ehh…? ‘Big Brother’? Didn’t know you had a sister, Walter.”,

“Actually she’s my cousin. She calls me her big brother because we’re like siblings.”,

“Oh… Hi I’m Thea, we’re classmates. Nice to meet you.”

The two girls exchanged a wave and a handshake with cheerful smiles. They went through rough start, but thankfully it was dispelled before Thea could accuse Walter of being a lolicon. The three of them then promptly walked together towards a common destination.

It was a chilly day, but the sun was up, no less. Few months from now until the autumn season, summer went by so fast that it felt like it was just yesterday. It was a rather uneventful by the first half of the year, but things started picking up as it drew to a close. Walter becoming a Novus, meeting Ailana and Thea, joining a club, reuniting with his childhood friend. It had been such an eventful week for him, he was nonetheless excited for the rest of the year.

As they passed through two blocks, the group suddenly spotted a quintet of delinquents by the distance. Every student that stood their path immediately stepped aside, they stood out like a sore thumb among the passing crowd. Leading the quintet was a woman of a tall figure and a ruffled jet-black hair, that seem to radiate an aura of animosity. Her hair and the long torn tail of her white coat fluttered softly through the breeze.

“Hey look, Walter, delinquents. We better change our lane befo--wha--!”

As Thea was in midst of her warning, Tiffany all of a sudden ran at her full speed towards the said quintet. Thea’s blood froze with the sudden notion; although hesitant she prepped herself to rush in for Tiffany’s aid. But before she could proceed with her own reckless heroism, Walter grabbed her shoulder, gesturing her to let her be.

“Hey!”,

“Oh-oy!”

With her small frame, Tiffany easily slipped through the delinquents and was heading towards the woman. 

“Big Sister Vee!!!”

With a big yell, she launched herself at the woman with the jet-black hair with her arms open. Tackling her from behind with a big embrace. The woman slowly turned around, her eyes glowing for a moment.

“Ah! Little Tiff!”

Virgilia was pleasantly surprised the minute she laid eyes on the little girl. Apart from Walter, she was also good friends with his cousin. As a matter of fact, Tiffany was the one responsible how Walter and Virgilia met back in their childhood days.

Walter and Thea followed after. And as Virgilia’s club members spotted him, they immediately stood in two rows, forming a path for them. Thea was surprised by their gesture as she noticed, it seems that their negotiations with the Delinquent Club yesterday was a success. Though she was a bit curious as to how the talk went, what could have happened that made them act in front of Walter.

“Mornin’, Vee. Yeah I forgot to mention Tiffy came by last night. She’s transferring on our school starting today.”,

“Ohh…! That’s very good to hear then! You’ve grown taller now.”,

“Ahaha! The gang’s all here! The gang’s all here!”

Tiffany gave her another tight hug, rubbing her cheek against against hers. It was a moving scene, like a younger sibling reunited with her eldest. Virgilia returned her hug with her own warmth, as she mustered a warm smile.

“’”!!!”””

Virgilia’s posse gasped in unison. The quartet of delinquents was shocked at the sight of their boss’ smile. This was the first time they’ve seen such a rare expression from her.

“Th-The Boss is smiling…”,

“It’s beautiful that it’s inspiring--”,

“Tell anyone about this and I will enlist you four in the club’s space program.”,

“”””BOSS, SORRY, BOSS!!!””””

The four immediately straightened up as they were met with Virgilia’s terrifying aura. The Delinquent Club’s Space Program was the last thing they ever want to be dealt with. It involves a crowd of people as audience and a metal bat-- Virgilia’s metal club.

“Whua… she’s scary.”,

“Ehehe…”

Walter just let out a wry smile while Thea quickly hid herself behind him, whilst peering out with a suspicious glare. As the two broke their hug, Virgilia immediately noticed Thea’s presence. Both of them narrowing their eyes towards each other. 

“Walty, who’s the girl?”

Virgilia asked as she kept her focus on Thea. He did not know why but Walter suddenly felt a chill rushed up his spine. The cold morning breeze only amplified the heavy atmosphere.

“A-Ah yes, Virgilia, this is Thea--”,

“--His Giiirrrrlfriend---mmmh! Mmmh!”,

“Tiffy…!!! SHUSH!”

Walter quickly grabbed Tiffany and held his hand over her mouth. But it was too late, both girls heard it loud and clear. The fact that Nova had enhanced senses, and that includes hearing, makes it even worse.

“E-Eh? G-G-Girlfriend? W-Well I---we--”,

“Walter Olven, what’s the meaning of this? Eh F*ckboy?”

Virgilia materialized her Nex Arm while patting it with her left hand, her aura of animosity wriggling around her like black tendrils. Thea on the other hand, while she’s denying it, the fact that her smile and her blush was radiating at the gesture did not help at all. Tiffany’s antics were gonna be the death of him, Walter could somehow see it.

“Boss! Boss! Emergency! Emergency!”

Before the ugly consequence could take full swing, two of the Delinquent Club members came running towards the group; both were overcame with sheer dread.

“Slow down! Relax. Now, what’s the problem?”,

“Th-The Greiz Gang! Th-they’re at the school! They’re looking for you, boss! They’ve taken hostage of the campus!”,

“Ugh… As if the Nova Reform’s breathing on my neck already. Now I got these little shits biting my ass.”

Virgilia let out a loud grunt as she heard the name of the perpetrators. The Greiz Gang, one of the many local gang of ne’er-do-wells that went on their way to challenge the Delinquent Club. She almost regretted making enemies outside the school. 

“Let’s go--”,

“We’re coming too. If they were holding the campus hostage, then it’s our matter.”,

“Heh… Just beat me to it, alright come on! Before they lay a finger on anyone there.”

Virgilia scoffed with a smirk at Walter’s plea, she was not gonna refuse his help or anything. If this was the past, she would have already left Walter in the dust. But today was different, the SA Brigade and the Delinquent Club are allies and the school itself was their responsibility. Together with Tiffany, Thea and the rest of her posse, Walter and Virgilia hurried over to the school as soon as possible.

\--------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Campus Grounds Entryway

A crowd has gathered on the entryway, blocking out the entrance to the school entirely. From the center of the entryway road, bruisers with Speedchopper Bikes formed a circle to entrap a size-able crowd of students. At the center of the circle, stood the leader of the Greiz Gang looking over them.

He sported a black biker jacket, jeans and a rather… odd pompadour akin to a french bread. Wearing that extremely belligerent yet intimidating expression, he looked around the campus then over to his hostages. He calmly slumped on to his Speed Bike to light a cigarette.

“So… are you pansies ready to tell me, where’s Virgilia De Lune now?”

His tone and manner of speaking was akin to a drunk fool, despite him being completely sober. He seem to be completely drunk in rage, though he was restraining it. Quite the passive-aggressive stance.

“W-We told you already, we only know her by name. We don’t know whe--”,

“You know her name, and you’re aware that she attends here. So it’s only makes sense that you guys knew where she is. Am I wrong?”,

“B-But we--Eeek!”

Before the student could finish his plea, the leader shoved his pipe just near enough the student’s lips. The student nearly fainted as he fell down on his back, overwhelmed. He cast a aggravated expression at his hostage while still pointing his lead pipe.

“One more, and I will crush every teeth in your mouth.”

The leader snarled at him, baring his fang; his fellow students helped him up as they backed away from their captor. 

“Why are you even doing this? We don’t even have anything to do with her!”

Another one stood up from their captor, a female student of third year high school. The leader cast a spear glare at her, but was surprised that she did not even flinched. He let out a small chuckle and gestured the girl to come closer.

“What’s you name?”,

“H-Huh? L-Linda--Linda Dumont.”,

“Linda eh? You know what, I like you. Tell you what, since I like you, let me ask you this question. Are you willing to do anything to save your fellow classmates?”

The leader took as sip of his cigarette as he asked the question, then faced her with a threatening advance. Linda was taken aback by the question and looked back at her fellow hostages. All of them looked at her with their worried expressions. Mustering her courage, she decided to take up the offer though halfheartedly.

“Y-Yes… Yes I will!”,

“Oh? Are you sure?”,

“Yes! Yes please, just let them go.”,

“Okay then, strip.”

“.…!”

Linda was shocked on how immediate and how tall of an order that request was. It made her wish that she misheard it, but the words registered on her mind as clear as day. Her resolve now crumbled, she slowly backed away.

“Wh-What?”,

“Did I stutter? Strip. Take off your clothes. I want to see you naked.”

Fat beads of sweat began accumulating on her forehead and the chill of fear crawling up and down her spine. Raw fear gripped the hearts of the hostages, as they feared for their fellow student’s life. The request was as blunt as it was vulgar.

“...”,

“What are you waiting for--STRIP!!! Didn’t you say you’d do anything!? F*CKING STRIP YOU WHORE!”,

“... … …”

Breaking into soft sobs, jolted up as the leader banged his thick lead pipe to the ground with a loud bang. He hit the ground so hard that the pavement was chipped a good chunk of stone. With trembling hands, she slowly reached for her ribbon and slowly untied it. Her fellow hostages just huddled together, they could not even do anything to save her.

“FASTER!”,

“Ah…! Yes… ….”

With a forced encouragement, Linda quickly undid her ribbon and took off her blazer. But as she reached for the buttons of her blouse, she once again hesitated. It was like every fiber of her being besides her mind was resisting the humiliation.

“UUAAAGGHHH…!”,

“GRAAABRGH…!!!”,

“Aaah!”,

“What the hell!?”

Suddenly, two of the Greiz Gang’s bikers were sent flying along with their bikes right at the center of the circle. The hostages altogether backed away, and Linda went down on a crouching position, holding her head down as she let out a scream.

Before the leader of the Greiz Gang could turn around, a figure dropped down before him. As the figure stood up, her entire profile was illuminated by the morning sun as if the sun itself was her spotlight. At long last, one of the Novus members of the student body has arrived.

A fair-skinned girl with orange eyes and long, dark velvet hair worn in ponytail, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She wore a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright purple, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her black underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of purple and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers.

Her velvet ponytail whipped and fluttered with the sudden gust. Her orange eyes glimmered with a glint of fierceness, and her beaming smile illuminating her countenance. She wielded her wooden sword in a relaxed stance as she announced her presence, Kurome Hinokami.

“Yaho! Omae tachi yaro-dono. You should really need to pay attention to your men.”,

“Oho? A Novus eh? About time you guys show up. Heh. Now now, it’s getting quiiite boring waiting and asking. So… girl, I’ll ask for the last time--where is Virgilia De Lune?”

Even after the small showcase of skill by Kurome herself, the leader of the Greiz Gang still maintained his composure. He was neither Anomalus or Novus, he was just a mere human. Seeing him maintaining a calm demeanor meant that he has prepared something for this situation, just in case. Since they have already clashed with the Delinquent Club before, he was quite aware of Virgilia’s identity as a Novus.

“Excuse us! Coming through.”

Walter, Virgilia and the others arrived at the scene and forcibly pushed their way through. As they reached in view, they immediately spotted the crowd of hostages and the ring of bikers forming a barricade. As they were about bust through the blockade, they spotted Kurome standing face to face with who seemed to be the leader of this rag tag gang.

“Kurome--Vee, what’re you doing?”,

“That’s my friend out there, she’s gonna get ganged up!”,

“No, I think you all need to see for yourselves. Kurocchi can handle them, no problem.”

She said with a wide smirk, Virgilia’s words resonated with confidence. She raised her metal club to prevent Thea and Walter from taking another step. Walter almost forgot, Kurome was one of the Triumvirate or the Three Goddesses, three of the most powerful female members of the YSU Student Body. This may be the best opportunity to witness her skill. 

“Oooh, let me see! Let me see!”

Tiffany on the other hand, climbed his cousin’s back and clung on to his shoulders. Noticing her, Walter carried her up on piggy-back. With her notebook on her right and her pen on her left, she prepared to take notes.

“Hmmm… Dou kashira… I wonder where?”

Meanwhile, in response to the ringleader’s intimidation, Kurome cast a rather dumbfounded expression. While the leader kept his calm, Kurome kept her carefree attitude; twirling her tip-toes left and right, swaying in an overly-dramatic manner… or maybe just her natural demeanor. Taking one big sip of smoke from his cigarette, the leader flicked his cigarette to the side.

“Sigh… well. That’s it, no one’s gonna tell me where she is-- then I’ll just brutalize the f*cking lot of you. BOYS!!!”

With his bellowing yell, the biker gangsters finally drew their weapons. Lead pipes, chains, blades, and spiked bats; an arsenal of collected to vandalize and brutalize. The outer crowd began to disperse the grounds, but Walter and the others stayed where they were, including the Delinquent Club members following Virgilia.

Just then, from both left and right flanks two bikers rode in wielding unusual chains. Each of its rings were coated black on top and a neon blue underneath with a spiral cable that coils around it. Both of which were hooked into canister mechanisms that were welded into their bikes. These chains also had thick shackles, that of which seem to be built with some sort of device as well.

“You see these shackles, kid? These are prototype Nexus Energy Nullifiers, the kind of which the Committee uses to restrain unruly nova like you! Now, I’m giving you one last chance since I really like your smile--Where is Virgilia De Lune?”,

“...Teehee… Daga kotowaru. I refuse.”

Kurome confidently and adamantly refused with a beaming smile. With no more words to say, the ringleader waved his hand forward as a signal to let Kurome have the shackles. The two bikers twirled their chains and whipped them forward, opening the shackles’ jaws. 

“Kukuku~”

Still maintaining that beaming smile, Kurome made no move to evade the chains as they inched closer to her. The chains then flew slower and slower and slower… actually her entire surroundings seem to slow down, time seem to brake its hands all around her. As the shackles as inches away from clamping her arms, she spun around lazily and evaded the shackles.

From her point of view, time may have slowed. But it was actually her senses and enhanced perception taking over her from a spectator’s perspective, she’s now moving so fast that the normal human eye could not even follow even the slightest of her movements.

Whilst still walking on slowed time, she twirled her wooden katana and knocked the shackles up; she knocked them up, not for the purpose of deflecting them but to change their trajectory. Twirling her weapon again, she hurled it into one of the bikers with enough force for it to ricochet back to her. 

As the weapon hurled back to her she hurled it again with the other hand then ricocheted it to another. Then with her lightning-fast pace, she darted in multiple points at once, hitting every thug in her way. She was basically dancing in blinding speeds, this was just her raw physical agility and speed. Getting hit at these speeds would be akin to being rammed by a truck.

Her movements may be lazy and lack finesse, but her attacks at these speeds were calculated, with pin-point precision. She then hurled her wooden sword like a boomerang towards the leader. As it inched closer, she caught it by the grip in mid-air, holding her weapon by his neck.

“UAAAGH!”,

“GGAAGHK---”,

“BRBR--UAHHARGH!!!”

As Kurome did, time began to flow again normally and all bikers and their bikes were all trashed all at the same time. The ones that were wielding the Nexus Energy shackles were clamped and electrocuted by the very restraints that they were wielding, as it perfectly landed and clamped their feet and arms.

“EEEEEKK!!!”,

Squealing like a newborn babe, the ringleader of the gang was left in sheer shock. He did not saw what just happened, it was all just in a blink of an eye. Kurome was there then she was here in front of him, with the rest of his crew all trashed as if in a single blow. He just fell on his hind at the suddenness of the situation, he just made enemies with the wrong people. 

“.…!”

Thea, Tiffany and Walter were wide-eyed and shocked at the display. Tiffany even dropped her pen in surprise, her hands shaking and mind processing what had just transpired. Thea, a novus herself, did not even caught Kurome’s instantaneous movements; to her it may be even faster than Walter’s speed. Walter, on the other hand, though he did followed her movements, he had to be in a complete state of focus; which was draining for his part, to follow her lightning-fast movements.

“I-Incredible… I…”,

“Heh, told ya. Come on.”

Giggling a bit at their priceless reactions, Virgilia finally approached Kurome. The ringleader of the Greiz Gang lied motionless, beads of cold sweat streaming down his forehead. Kurome still has that bright smile, that seem to now instill fear, rather than annoyance to him.

“Ah! Vee-chan! Ohayou! You’re early.”,

“Ah… Kurocchi. Showoff as always huh?”,

“Hehe…! Atashi o shitte imasu! You know me so well.”

The two greeted each other, with no hint of rivalry nor animosity. They greeted each other like two best of friends, as they should be. Thea hurriedly rushed over to the crowd of hostages and helped them round up with the help of Tiffany. She also went over to Linda and helped her up and put her uniform back on. 

As Virgilia conversed with Kurome, the ringleader suddenly came to. With his target now in front of him, he have but one last trick up his sleeve; a dirty one at that. From his leather jacket, a glint of black steel sparkled as he pulled out something from his inner pocket, a gun. 

“I got you now--…ah.”

Before he could point and shoot his gun, a pair of purple eyes glared before him. Kurome has her sword arm completely raised and was about to strike him down. The shade of the morning sun shrouded her face, but her eyes was beaming with animosity. For a brief flash he even saw her figure clad in metal wings, but it might be because he was hallucinating.

“Cry.”

“EEEEEEHHEEEEK!!!”

Shrieking at the top of his lungs, ringleader braced himself for the attack. Kurome swung her wooden sword down, purposefully missed him by an inch. The Chopper Speedbike behind him however was cleaved clean in two pieces. The sound of crumbling machinery made the ringleader turn around.

“...ah…”

He felt his throat choke on words, he was speechless. The machine looked like it was sliced clean by a super-heated blade, and yet all she used was a wooden sword. If it did hit him, Kurome could have split him in half if she wanted to.

As he turned back to Kurome and Virgilia, he felt his gun arm suddenly grabbed by an iron grip, from none other than Walter himself. Walter disarmed the ringleader his gun and then proceeded to crumple the firearm with his bare hands effortlessly like paper. He clenched his fist and shaped the firearm into a nice ball, before dropping it in front of the ringleader.

“EEEEK!!! M-Monsters! Monsters! Aaah!!!”

With that, the leader of the Greiz Gang scurried off with his tail between his legs. Kurome and Virgilia shrugged at each other and continued their conversation.

“Naruhodo. Wakaru wakaru… So I see, you and stud-muffin--”,

“Walter.”,

“--arrived together. I take it that you’ve taken our offer?”

Kurome asked, thoroughly amused with the turn of events. Although Walter was uncomfortable of her calling him ‘Stud-muffin’. Virgilia just responded with a giggle.

“Yes yes, you got me, Kurocchi. I guess you knew, huh?”,

“I figured. You told me he was your osananajimi (childhood friend), yet you never spoke to him even once.”,

“Heh… Yeah. I guess I owe you again huh? First saving my life, now for reuniting us.”

Virgilia was slightly abashed by her statement. Even though they were rivals, she knew she could always count on her to have her back. To Virgilia, Kurome always worked in mysterious ways in more ways than one. 

“Iya ya.. Mondainai, Vee-chan. Think nothing of it, you have been always my best friend. So pleasure to finally work with you, Virgilia-san.”

“Kurocchi… Heh. Well, I really owe you my life. So yes.”

Kurome and Virgilia, the Goddess of War and the Goddess of Fury reunited at last. Walter can’t help but smile at this moving scene. Not only did Virgilia reunited with her childhood friend, but also her best friend. The bond and alliance has been forged, tempered into steel. From that moment forth, the Delinquent Club and the SA Brigade will now work as one. With the manpower of the Delinquent Club, and the willpower of the SA Brigade, a seemingly formidable faction has been formed. One would go up against the Nova Reform and its idealist reign.

“...?”

Walter suddenly saw a luminous white butterfly flew past him along with a looming unseen presence. He turned around but saw no one in the crowd in particular. He had the feeling that they were watching somewhere out of reach. The question lingered in his mind, will this alliance be enough to topple the formidable Nova Reform?

“I could only hope for the best.”


	8. Rivalry

Moments after the incident, the Yorktown State University campus was immediately swarmed with the Metro Authorities, apprehending the members of the Greiz Gang that were left behind. Their ringleader was nowhere to be found within the surrounding premises. Though there were eyewitnesses that said there was a odd-looking man, stumbling through the streets constantly screaming like a scared goat. But that was a matter that does not concern the campus anymore.

The victims of the hostage situation were taken in for immediate counseling. Especially the girl, Linda Dumont, whom was saved by Kurome in the nick of time from being shamed by the terrorizing gang. Aside from that, the campus went back to their usual business. After conversing for a while, Walter, Kurome, Thea, Virgilia and Tiffany went on their separate ways and attended their respective classes.

\--------------------------

Yorktown State University, Middle School Department District

The cousins went to walk and chat a bit around the campus grounds before her assigned Student Aide went to pick her up. Tiffany was reluctant to go at first but was convinced by Walter otherwise. He saw her off until they were finally out of sight before rushing back to the class.

After a half-an-hour walk through the vast routes and avenues of the YSU, they finally arrived at the Middle School Department District. It was as it said, the place itself was about the same size as a metro district, with numerous school buildings wholly dedicated to Middle School level. It was just as grand as the High School Department, with numerous members of the middle school student body populate its premises. 

The sight itself easily piqued her excitement and curiosity, she felt like she was in a whole different country. Tiffany knew beforehand that Yorktown State University was the largest Alma Matter in the United States, but seeing it laid bare before her was quite the spectacle. And after a few more paces, her assigned student aide dropped her off in front of her assigned school building. Juggling both nervousness and excitement, she took a deep breath and took her first step in the building, making her way towards her classroom.

And as she arrived at her classroom, it was just in time for the homeroom class, with the teacher presiding ready to make the introduction for her. 

“Alright, class settle down. Today, we have a new transfer from Pineswood Metro Zone branch. Go ahead.”,

“Hi! Tiffany Edelwen’s the name, superhero journalism’s the game! Just your average girl from the countryside in the city. Nice to meet you all! Teehee~”

Tiffany delivered her introduction with a beaming smile and an attitude just bursting with energy. She did had the chance to interact with Kurome earlier after all. They had a small talk about the school in general and some tips on the introduction. Sharing the same wavelength as her, Kurome and Tiffany became fast friends. Although unlike the latter, Kurome’s cheerful demeanor was on a slightly exaggerated level.

Thankfully, most of her classmates present seemed to welcome her attitude, greeting her and asking her questions and such. Nonetheless, with her confidence and bright presence, Tiffany easily became a prominent member of the class. Homeroom went through wholesome hour, before Tiffany finally took her seat.

They were still in the middle of the break, so she took the opportunity to get to know her seatmates.

“Hi! I noticed you’ve been burying your face on your desk for a while now.”

Tiffany turned her attention to her seatmate to her immediate left. A boy who seem to be sleeping off in the early period. She did noticed him beforehand during her introduction, but decided to pay him no mind. 

“...”,

“Hey. Mister. Hey. Mister. Hey. Mister.”

Tiffany continuously poked the boy’s cheek to wake him up, but it did not even faze him. The boy was in a complete doze of counting sheep, sleeping like a baby on his desk. She tried shaking him but it did not work either. 

“Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Teeheehee~”

And it got to the point where she was just poking him just for the heck of it. His soft round cheeks felt like pudding on her fingertips. At this point, she already had no qualms on whether she would annoy him or not, such being the troublemaker that she was.

“--mmgh…”,

“Oh?”

After an insipid amount of cheek-poking, the boy finally seemed like he was about to come to. As soon as Tiffany noticed, she put her face closer to take a good look at his face. Her eyes blinking rapidly in anticipation with her beaming expression still present.

“--mhmmg--WAHBLRGH!!!”,

“Hahahahaha~!”

Tiffany just burst into a fit of laughter. As the boy opened his eyes, he just saw her face just staring at him intently as if to bore holes on his skull. He was so startled that he almost jumped off his seat, and nearly fell on his chair followed by an unintelligible gibberish.

“What the hell is your problem!?”,

“Hahahaha… Sorry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. Hi, I’m Tiffany, I just transferred here.”,

“Mmmff…”,

“--I said I was sorry.”

Feeling a bit of remorse, Tiffany just kept her hand up waiting for the boy to shake it. The boy just grumbled in response after that rude awakening. He just sighed and turned his gaze away from her, instead of shaking her hand.

“Name’s Tom.”,

“Well then, Tom. Nice to meet you.”,

“Wha--hey!”

Tom was once again startled by Tiffany’s sudden gesture, as she reached out to grab his hand and forcibly shook it. Tiffany was the type of girl who would go out her way of making friends, even if the one she was befriending had no interest. If she was on high school level at the moment, Kurome would have invited her in a heartbeat. But alas, clubs cannot admit members from another department.

“I noticed your eyes…”,

“--uh---what.”

He instantly froze as he saw Tiffany inched closer at him as their gazes met, his face was blushing from ear to ear. He tried to avert his gaze but it seemed like his body would not respond. He could not even voice his protest as he felt his words choke on his throat.

“You’re a Novus.”,

“Uh… yeah. I am.”,

“Ooh! Ooh! Mind if I ask what are your powers?”

As soon as she asked the question, Tiffany pivoted her desk towards him. Her eyes gazing directly at him, her undivided attention laid upon him. The entire ordeal made Tom a bit uneasy, as this was the first time someone was actually willing to give their attention to him. She was ever the eager soul to everything that she does.

“Oh wait! Wait! Hold on. This is my first interview in a while. Lemme just…”

As Tom was about to respond, Tiffany cut him off for a while and started rummaging through her bag. She then pulled out her notebook, the same one that she kept as a record for her Novus and Superhero profiling, and her reading glasses. Tom’s gaze easily got lost as Tiffany put on her glasses, not even noticing that he was openly blushing in front of her. 

“Well shall we--umm… are you alright? You’re kinda… red?”,

“Huh? Wha--ah no! It’s--argh! Just ask the question already!”,

“Heeheehee… Okay grumpy-pants. So first off: your full name please.”

Tiffany’s giggle was starting to already grow on him. Combing her hair with her finger at the back of her ear, she flipped through the pages and began writing her interview template. A unique talent of Tiffany, she can write 100 words per minute with legible accuracy.

“Umm.. Uh…”,

“Hmm? Forgot already? Tom?”,

“I… no--I--sigh… My name is Thomas Marcus.”

\--------------------------

Yorktown State University Campus, Entryway Arch

It was recess time at the school, student body of all levels populate the once vacant vast grounds of the campus proper. Each with their own way to kill time while waiting for their next class. Some had their faces buried in the pages of their books and doing their last minute homework; and others just sat back and relaxed with their own company of friends and handheld Holo-Games. A typical school scenario nonetheless, despite the incident occurred just hours earlier.

It was then, that their normal flow of scenario would be broken once again. Two men dressed sharply in black suits and ties, carrying a huge roll of carpet arrived at the entryway. It was not worth of note until a group of them arrived in droves. They all lined up, forming a very orderly column as they rolled the huge red carpet down the entryway. They moved with strict form and disciplined stances, much more so than a marine battalion during a drill. 

It did not take long before the student body frolicking about to take notice. They soon began forming a crowd with the men in suits acted as barricades. An event like this would mean someone important was about to grace the campus with their presence. The student body present began murmuring to each other, wondering who could it be? 

The answer to their curiosity arrived in an instant as if beckoned by their own inhibitions. A regal-looking limousine hover car arrived at the driveway. The car itself was of something to behold, with its white paint and gold-plated floral motif that encase its frame, with two golden unicorn statues attached to its front. The grandiose was on the level of ridiculousness, the limo itself was like a futuristic fairy carousel. 

As the car doors opened, five people emerged from the vehicle. The two on the lead had an air of royalty about them, while the other three seemed like their entourage yet they too had a very striking presence about them. Leading the crowd of five was a man and a woman, both with glistening golden locks and beautiful skin that would put Adonis or even Aphrodite to shame. Their presence alone made the entire student body present just wooed and in awe, admiring them like unheard celebrities.

The woman had a golden blonde hair that was styled entirely into huge coils, and glistening upon the sun like the mythical Golden Fleece of Greek mythology. She donned a gold-plated white Victorian dress with a blue ribbon corset and a short white cape that hung over her left shoulder. She was also holding what it seemed like a feathered masquerade ball mask held aloft by a stick. She was like a princess born into a modern era.

The man, on the other hand, had the same air of royalty as his counterpart. His overall look was akin to a french nobleman of the old world. Donning a red trench coat with golden embroidery upon its tail and sleeves. He also wore a white frilly neck tie. He stood with a firm posture and a proud countenance. His wavy golden hair crowned his head with the utmost elegance, just like his counterpart, he was like a count or an earl of a dukedom. 

“Odette… Adette…”

The woman finally spoke as she called the two girls of her entourage, the twins Odette and Adette who served as her posse, both wearing identical dresses and looks. They approached promptly at the beckon of their mistress. Like the men in suits, the twins moved with an orderly manner.

“Laugh…”

““Ohohohoho…!””

With a single word, and without hesitation, the twins let out a genuine laughter. They moved and respond like puppets on a string. Although they looked like they were willing rather than forced. 

“Odette, Adette. Stop.”

Again with a single word of the woman, the twins immediately ceased their laughing with their expressions as stern as stone. From what it seemed, the woman commanded a great and terrifying deal of respect to her entourage. Aside from her striking presence, she looked like a force to be reckoned with. 

“Ah what a grand school it is! Yorktown State University, the largest school in the United States of America! A fine cornerstone for the Einfords to make its mark! Ohohohoho!”,

“Oh dear sister, Elandra. Must you ruin the serenity with that insipid laughter of yours?”,

“Hmph! Hush you, my dear brother, Colton. This is how we make ourselves known to the common rabble! In any case, let us grace this school with our blessing. Oh how I cannot wait to meet this facility’s splendor!”

The siblings spoke with crisp English accents as they announced their presence before the entire school before them. The two walked the red carpet laid out before them as if their every step was a blessing to the school itself, with their respective entourage behind them. The crowd’s stares just followed them as they strut their way in the campus grounds.

The Einford Family, one of the most powerful families in the United Kingdom Metro Zones. The siblings Elandra and Colton were the sole heirs of their family name. Both were destined to serve in the Queen’s Court and rule the entirety of their own respective territories. They have descended from a long line of nobles, dukes and earls of the Old World age, and one of the longest surviving line of nobility.

Aside from being from a bloodline of royalty, both siblings were Nova. Though their abilities were still unknown, they were very proud of their status as potential superheroes alone. To them, they have both fortune, prestige and power at the palm of their hands. 

As they walked at the end of the carpet, the atmosphere grew duller with each step, much to Elandra’s dismay. She sighed and as she was about to say something, they came across an unlikely pair just walking in front of them. It may be just nothing to others, but to the Einfords, it was an eyesore.

“--then we just cleared the area then went our way.”,

“Eh… Then what happened? I wished I could have been there. Y-you know-- t-to support you.”

The unlikely pair was none other than Thea and Walter walking side-by-side together. They were on their way to meet up with Ailana back in the classroom. It was just happenstance that the siblings caught up with them.

“Ahem! Pardon.”

Elandra excused herself to call the attention of the two. But to her dismay, neither of the two turned around to respond. As much as she hated repeating herself, Elandra tried again.

“Ahem! Ahem! Excu--”,

“Oh! There’s Ailana, come on.”, 

“Ah! Wait Walter!”

But before Elandra could attempt a second time, she was utterly and completely ignored. The two completely brushing off her presence. The pair then proceeded to run off the other direction, minding their own business.

“Grrrr…!!! I beg your pardon!? I’m being ignored? Ooooh…!!!”

It was a first for Elandra, a beauty like her being ignored was completely unheard of. Her being ignored like common rabble struck a nerve which made her furious. Her posse Odette and Adette quickly came to her aid, encouraging her to calm down, such was their convenience.

“Ah.”

As Walter ran towards their own direction, Thea accidentally dropped her handkerchief. She quickly noticed and ran back to fetch it. As she was about to grab it, Colton grabbed it for her and handed it to her.

“Ah, I believe this must be yours---oh.”,

“Oh thank you! Walter wait!”

She thanked Colton promptly with a smile. Since becoming a member of the SA Brigade or rather meeting Walter, Thea was now slowly improving her anti-social attitude from before. She was now more mellow and more approachable than before even to her fellow students. 

Though there were still instances that she was still being teased about her being from the Yellow Zone, they were pretty minor. Walter really helped her uplift her spirits since that day that he vowed to protect her. Over the past few days since studying here in YSU, Thea has changed for the better.

Meanwhile, after being graced by Thea’s gentle smile, Colton’s gaze suddenly became fixated on her. As they met their eyes, he became enraptured by Thea’s beauty, he felt a slight twinge on his chest as they did. As she turned around to follow suit on Walter, he held his hand as if to reach a fleeting dream not even paying attention to whom she was following suit.

“Sire? Is there something wrong?”

His butler went to his side almost instantaneously. He stood in attention as his master’s gaze followed the direction where Thea’s figure had gone. Slowly he lowered his hand, and placed it on his chest. 

“Robert. Tell me, when your heart’s beating fast. Is this what they call… love?”,

“Hmm? Why yes, of course, sire. But it would also be considered as---”,

“I think I may have found my duchess.”

Colton’s eyes glistened and sparkled with inspiration and determination as he laid his feelings bare before Robert, his butler. Before the latter could say his piece, he was instantly superseded by his master’s opinion on the matter. He was always like this, but Robert just bore with it.

“But, sire. Are you sure? There are still many more who would still fit--”,

“One cannot question the heart. So why do you, Robert?”,

“Of course, sire. A thousand pardons.”

Robert knew very well that his master’s heart was the most fickle thing the world has ever seen. But if it was Colton’s own feelings, then he has no place to judge. Robert just resigned to the mere fact that he must not question his master’s own statements.

“Colton! Dear brother!”,

“--Ah! Yes!”

Being snapped back to reality to his sister’s voice, Colton rushed back to his sibling’s side. But making a silent vow in his heart that he would meet Thea again… later. The siblings and their entourage continued their stroll upon the campus grounds for quite a while, before separating to venture the school on their own.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State Campus, School Rooftops

While her brother, Colton went ahead to check the rest of the massive campus, Elandra affixed herself upon one of the school buildings’ rooftop. Together with her twin posses, the fair maiden basked in the cool breeze of the noon. Not to mention, the view from the vista was something to behold. 

“Ahh… Not quite the same air back at the castle but soothing all the same.”

Elandra breathed in the fresh cool air, as the golden coils of her hair majestically fluttered through the breeze like a golden curled satin cloth. She did quite enjoyed and preferred the serenity rather than the everyday noise of the urban area, both back home and here at the Yorktown Metro Zone. Although her posse seemed not to share her blissful sentiment.

“Umm… Lady Elandra are you sure it’s okay that you’re standing by the very edge? Y-you could fall.”,

“Y-Yes, my ladyship. Do forgive us for intruding your sentiment but I would very much like to agree with my sister.”

The twins, Odette and Adette were both troubling themselves over their mistress. Elandra herself was standing at the very edge of the fence railings of the rooftop. Though their concerns were regarding her safety, Elandra took it as an offense.

“Hmm? Might I remind you two once again?”

She suddenly turned her heel to face the twins, much to the concern of the latter. Though she was in perfect balance, there was still a possibility that she could fall. Still Elandra held her chin up high, her dress and hair fluttered about the breeze.

“I am a Novus. This feat is nothing but child’s play. An accident is well beyond me, because that’s how I am! Ohohohohoho!”

As expected of Elandra, putting her pride over everything and everyone else. Her shrill laughter echoed throughout the campus, causing passers-by and onlookers to look at her direction. While she did enjoyed the serenity, she enjoyed a place where she can feel like she was on the top of the world.

“My pride is as strong as my name! And my name is as strong and perfect as my body. Thus, it is no less as strong as my--whoah! Whua!”,

“”Lady Elandra!!!””

In the midst of her strutting her ego, a sudden gust amid the breeze blew past her direction. The wind was strong enough to topple her balance and footing off the rail. As her footing gave way, she tried to hold on to the railing but her hand slipped. Thankfully her large skirt was snagged by one of the hooks of the chicken wire fence of the railing. Although it may not be much of help, since her skirt began tearing off as seconds pass by.

“Lady Elandra! Please hold on!”,

“Um--Uh--umm…”,

“Don’t just babble! Help me up, you dolts!”,

“”Y-Yes!””

Elandra yelled angrily at her two posses, whom were in a complete state of loss and panic. She was grabbing her skirt as a leverage, since she can’t reach the nearest ledge. Second by second, a blood-curdling sound of a dress tearing did not bode well for the three of them.

“Ahh!”

She let out a scream as the dress began tearing, soon it would gave way and she would fall unto her untimely demise. The bravado and pride, now slowly vanishing from her countenance. Her mind and heart being gripped with sheer terror with its icy grasp.

“Ahh! H-Help! Help me!”,

“H-Hang on, Lady Elandra!”

Desperate, Odette climbed the chicken wire fence and grabbed Elandra’s skirt. But with her fragile frame, her strength was not enough to pull her lady up. She could use her powers, but as of now, she has yet to discover them and she was certainly doubtful that flight was one of them.

“Call for help, Adette. Hurry!”,

“Y-Yes!”

She grunted as she ordered her twin sister, Adette to call for help; and without a second thought, Adette rushed out of the rooftop and down the long flight of stairs. Soon enough, the commotion gathered quite a crowd from down below. The members of the student body looked on as Lady Elandra held on for her dear life.

\-----------------------

YSU Campus Halls, Class 2-D

It was an hour before lunch time, the class was in the middle of the Old World History subject lecture. Each member of the class had their faces buried in notes and book pages. Though they have their holo-notes with them, the knowledge found in Old World reference materials were still essential for learning. Hence why libraries still exist in the New World, to preserve knowledge more than ever.

While the rest of the class were struggling to take down notes and type references, one particular person in Class 2-D breezes through them with the utmost ease, Walter Olven. Thea and even Ailana could only watch him in awe as he leafs through the pages while typing notes with precision and speed.

“...”

Walter suddenly just stopped leafing through the reference and paused for a while, either from exhaustion or just the need for a break. Though his Novus Privilege has been passed, Walter was still insistent on studying with the class like a normal student. Meaning he could go out any given time he does so choose, but he chose to stay and abide by the rules to set an example.

He turned his attention to Ailana and Thea, whom were his seatmates for quite a while now, busying themselves with their own notes. He could only silently admire them for their diligence. As he was about to go back to his notes, Walter’s attention suddenly turned outside as if by instinct.

“...!”,

“Walter?”,

“Walter, what’s wrong?”

Ailana and Thea asked him as he suddenly jolted up his seat, which also caught the attention of the rest of the class. From their classroom, Walter spotted the commotion just across their school building, a woman desperately clinging on her dear life from the rooftop. It was not too long before the teacher noticed him too.

“Mr. Olven? Is there something you would like to say?”,

“Ma’am, can I be excused?”,

“Well.. you’re a Novus--”,

“Thank you.”

Not even letting his teacher finish, Walter immediately vaulted up the rows of seats in front of him. His current sense of urgency at the moment was paramount, the two looked at each other and nodded. Not far behind him, the girls followed suit; him taking off all of a sudden meant something was wrong.

As Walter ran through the hallway, he was a Novus so he was exempted of such conduct, he made a brief stop at his locker and grabbed his PE jersey jacket before locking it back in a hurry. He would use his super-speed but since he still has yet to master it, so he chose not to use it. And besides, if he does use it, his momentum could easily bulldoze innocent bystanders in his way. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Campus Grounds

“Help! Please! Someone! Odette, don’t let go!”,

“Grrgh… I’m trying, Lady Elandra.”

Elandra was still trying to hold on for her dear life, while Odette kept her anchor to keep her from falling 5 stories high. Unlike her mistress, Odette was human and her petite frame was none of an athlete’s. She was already giving everything to keep her anchored, but did not have the strength to pull her mistress up.

“Ah! The dress!”

As Elandra herself tried to pull up, a loud ripping sound was heard. Her skirt was on its last threads, any minute from now she would definitely fall. The crowd below could only gasp at the sound, they tried to contact any Novus member of the student body but it would be too late if they arrive at the scene.

“Ah! I know! It’s a gamble, if I could just muster one heave. I could grab the ledge and climb back up.”

Elandra thought to herself, she was planning to use the last thread to pull herself up in one big heave then grab the ledge above her. It was just as she said, a gamble, a dangerous one at that. Given the circumstances, she had no choice; it was either fall trying or fall doing nothing, she chose the former in a snap. 

“Alright… And up we----ah.”,

“Lady Elandra!!!”

The worst case scenario arrived before she even knew it. As she attempted to pull herself up her skirt, the cloth finally gave away with a loud audible rip. Elandra did not even get the fighting chance to reach for the ledge, she just fell without a scream nor sound, as if her mind and heart has resigned to this cruel fate.

The onlooker crowd gasped in a dread harmony as they saw the tragedy. It was then a lone figure came rushing in through the crowd. Like a bolt of lightning, this figure zoomed past them and was heading towards the falling girl. 

Releasing his the tension on his upper body, he poured his lower body strength on his legs. Then as he put his dominant foot forward and he jumped directly at the girl’s trajectory. The lone figure quickly grabbed Elandra to his arms, just in the nick of time, and landed safely on the ground on his knees. Not the most comfortable landing, but at least she was safe. The lone figure was none other than, Walter himself.

“Whew… hey, miss? Are you okay?”,

“...”

Sighing a breath of relief, Walter held his kneeling position to check on the girl. Her eyes was still clenched shut as if she was still bracing for death. An all too familiar scene to Walter, the time where he carried Thea off that Ferris Wheel. 

“...ah.”,

“There you go, are you alright? You’re safe now.”,

“I… I am?”

After a brief moment of respite, Elandra finally opened her eyes. She was still flabbergasted to what happened, and just found herself blinking rapidly as she laid her eyes upon her savior. Strangely enough, the crowd followed it with a cheer and a round of applause as if to congratulate Walter.

“Yes, you are. Thank goodness I made it in time. Here before I let you up…”,

“...ah?”,

“Your skirt’s ripped, you can’t walk with the way you are now. Here.”

Walter then pulled out his PE jersey jacket and wrapped it around her waist to cover the large ripped area of her skirt. Elandra neither protested nor resisted at his gesture, she was still at a loss and shock. Her gaze and attention was glued to Walter as if she was memorizing it.

“...!”

Elandra let out a silent gasp as Walter suddenly reached for her face, only to wipe a smudge of dirt off her cheek. He just touched her with his fingertip but she felt his warmth lingered. Walter then followed it with a smile that seem to shine brighter than the high noon sun.

“Can you stand up?”,

“Uh… mm…”,

“Here.”

Holding her hand, Walter helped the distressed Elandra back up on her feet, with her gaze still affixed on him. It was unintentional but Walter gave her a rather gentlemanly gesture, right down to his posture as if he was about escort her to the ball. As he let go of her hand, Elandra still stared at him intently while keeping the hand he held still raised. She savored his warm touch on her hand.

“Well, I’m gonna go back to my class. You take care now.”

He was silently expecting a word of gratitude but she must have been still shocked, so Walter did not pressed further. After all, most of the time, a superhero’s duty was a thankless one when it comes down to it; and he was just glad that he made it in time to save her. As he turned his heel back to head back to his classroom…

“Wa--Wait!”,

“Hmm?”

“Y-Your name. Please.”

Just as he was about to turn back, Elandra stopped him as she asked him for his name. She finally came to, or somewhat just to ask the question. Walter tilted his head back and with a smile and mustered his introduction.

“Walter Olven.”

Not even waiting for a response, he put his hands in his pockets and simply walked away and disappeared to the dispersing crowd. Elandra was silent but took his name by heart, as she brushed her fingers on his PE jersey jacket wrapped around her waist. It was then a pair of running steps trotted behind her, the twins Odette and Adette quickly ran up to her.

“Lady Elandra! Lady Elandra!”,

“Oh thank goodness, you’re safe!”,

“Yes! We--umm… Lady Elandra?”

As they were expressing their utmost gratitude that their lady was safe, the twins noticed the blaring expression upon her countenance. Their lady was breathing heavily, her face crimson to up to her ears and her eyes dilated with pure ecstasy. She was still staring at the direction where Walter had gone.

“Walter… oh… Walter… My knight in shining armor. Ahh~”,

“Ummm… Lady Elandra…?”,

“Ahh~ Walter, I must find him! His grace, his handsome looks, his big… stature. Worthy of a specimen to be with the Einford family name---”,

“L-Lady Elandra! Wait for us!”

Ignoring both Odette and Adette, Elandra went off to the direction Walter had gone off to. The scene kept replaying in her head over and over, she was nonetheless enraptured. She felt like she was living in a fairy tale, with her chasing after her prince. Or maybe she just found a perfect stallion for their family bloodline which was degrading as it sounds.

Emerging from the dispersing crowd, Walter eventually crossed paths with Ailana and Thea whom arrived too late. Out of breath, the girls took their time and he did the same. They maybe both nova but both of them did not have the endurance and speed to match Walter’s, they ran like about half a kilometer just to catch up with him.

“Huff--hah… Why’d you ran off, Walter? Oh goodness…”,

“I-Indeed, Mr. Olven--huff… What--what happened?”,

Both girls were basically holding both their knees as they catch their breath. Walter could only respond with a bitter smile, honest to a fault that he did not know that they followed. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to pay attention.

“Sorry. Just picked up something from afar that someone was in trouble. But it’s taken care of now, let’s just head back.”,

“What? What was it? You could’ve at least told us.”,

“Yeah, dummy! We could’ve helped you…”

While Ailana protested, Thea’s last phrase trailed off while twiddling her fingers. She seemed to regret that she did not had the chance to show off to him. Again Walter could only respond with a wry smile and an embarrassed laugh, he felt bad about it and they were supposed to be a team. 

As he was about to apologize the loud blare of the school bell sounded throughout the campus, marking the start of the lunch period. As if syncing with the loud sound of the school bell, Walter suddenly came up with an idea. He had to do something somehow to make it up to them.

“Ah! I know. Why don’t we go together for lunch? I had my mom’s cooking yesterday as my pack lunch. Should be more than enough for us.”

As he suggested the kind gesture, both girls’ expressions lit up. Instantly dispelling their fatigue, a lunch with him did sound appealing to them. And this was the first time, Walter would share his lunch with someone in a very long time. 

“Really? You mean it?”,

“Yes! I welcome the chance.”

Both girls then grabbed his arms, Thea on the right then Ailana on the left. Both of them pulled his body and lead him to the cafeteria hall. They seemed more than eager than Walter expected.

“Wha--hey! Don’t pull on me--! Hey wait! Listen--”

Walter protested and insisted that they let go, but alas his plea fell on deaf ears. He felt his arms assaulted with soft cushy objects pressing on it. He did not hate it, superhero or not, Walter was still a guy at a healthy age. As they made their way towards the cafeteria hall, Walter went on a thought, seeing Thea and Ailana; and thinking about him being member of the SA Brigade.

Prior to his becoming a Novus, Walter’s lunch was always either being ruined or forcibly taken away by bullies. Ever since middle school, him being constantly bullied greatly affected his eating habits. Every time the school bell rings, he would be always be wracked with glaring anxiety. That was why he did not have any friends back then, he was scared of being ridiculed and the constant bullying contributed to that.

But now, since becoming a Novus, his life really turned around for the better. He had friends, his lifestyle improved by ten fold, and more he could not even mention. But also since then, he had to question every time if he never did become a Novus, will it still be the same for him?

Will Thea ever talked to him again since his first introduction? Will Ailana even welcome a second meeting? Will Kurome still approached him? Will he even get the chance to reunite or even approach Virgilia?

Thinking about those questions, it bothered him inside. He knew full well that he always wanted to be a superhero or novus to help people, set an example to both superheroes and citizens alike. And not because he wanted to be popular, and yet seeing all these people he made friends with...

<“It really makes you think…”>

“Walter? What’s wrong?”

Thea was the first one to notice his sudden gloomy expression. It was not a wry and awkward one but she could feel something was bothering him, it made her worry. She should know, Thea also went through that.

“Ah. Well---it’s nothing. Something just crossed my mind.”,

“What is it?”,

“...Nothing. Nothing worth mentioning. So how about that lunch, yeah?”

He was about to answer Thea’s concern, but decided to hold it off for a while. He did intended for them to join him for lunch, he cannot do It in a very gloomy atmosphere. He was worried that he would spoil their appetite. Maybe some other time, when the time is right.

\-------------------------

Yorktown State University, Grand Cafeteria Hall

Just two establishments away from their school building, stood the grand cafeteria hall. A huge mess hall that also doubled as a private commercial food center of the entire school. It was like a size of a mall but populated only by food kiosks and stalls. 

There was still school lunch being served, but unlike school lunches in the Old World, the kitchen provides cuisine almost akin to five-star hotels. The menus change every week, each with its own international theme to it. Nothing less to the largest school in the United States.

The Grand Cafeteria Hall also has an organized currency system. Students pay with slot chips that were designated to a specific dish on the menu. They did not need to pay for real money since food was already covered by the tuition fee.

“You know… when I said, eating lunch together this isn’t what I meant.”,

“Ah-ah-ah! No talking while eating. Table manners, Mr. Olven. Now say ah…”,

“Here Walter, I’m not good with cooking but I got some leftovers from Miss Hakume’s feast the other day. Here ah…”

Both girls held their spoonful of foodstuff towards Walter’s mouth. Ailana with a spoon of honey-battered egg, and Thea with a spoonful of fried rice. As their spoons met, they both met glares with each other. Letting out another sigh, Walter just let it slide and slowly opened his mouth.

“Ah--mmhmgh!”

As he did, both spoons entered his mouth, jamming both food at the same time. He instantly regretted going with the flow. Walter knew it was coming, but nothing prepared him for the ordeal itself.

“Well, Walter? How was it? It may be leftovers but I carefully re-heated it--”,

“--I spent, all night preparing it. What do you think?”,

“Ahhgh… guysh… I khnt dshide ifff you bowph feeb meh at shme thaime.”  
(Ah… guys I can’t decide if you both feed me at the same time.)

It was like a dental appointment from hell itself, Walter could have sworn this was on a whole new level of torture. Regardless, he kept his calm, hoping that it will simmer down even though he was the one being put on the spot. The worst part of this was, he has not even touched his own lunch yet.

“Ah! Ohoho… Sorry I didn’t know what I was thinking. Maybe I overreacted.”,

“Oh! Sorry… It’s just my first time sharing lunch with other people.”

The girls did not took long to mellow a bit, considering their compromising action towards Walter. Seeing them rather repentant, Walter let out a sigh of relief in his thoughts. But maybe a sigh of relief was a bit too soon.

“Umm… Ms. Eissen, you can pull your spoon out now. Mr. Olven can’t eat with it.”,

“Oh no! I insist Ms. Lotton. You first, then I’ll follow suit.”,

“”Grrrr….!””,

“Guysh! Guysh!”

And just like that, the bickering continued with Walter getting the short end of the stick. It was supposed to be a wholesome time with them, but it quickly devolved into a brutal competition between the two girls. Oblivious to even hear their victim’s gibberish plea, oh cruel fate what hath you wrought?

A few tables away from the three, an exclusive spot dotted the entire area. Unlike all the other tables inside the mess hall, this table was decorated with a fine embroidered table cloth with a pair of candelabras on both ends. The set was also affixed with fancy porcelain chairs and expensive-looking cutlery, it was like a table for a VIP section.

Upon this exclusive spot, resided none other than the Einfords themselves. Colton, Elandra, and then twins, Adette and Odette; with the exception of the butler, Robert, whom was diligently standing a few steps away from beside his master’s seat. The lot seemed to be having a rather quiet lunch tea party.

“Sigh…”,

“That’s the third sigh this hour, dear sister. Is there something amiss?”

Colton finally broke the silence and spoke up, expressing his concern on his sibling whom seemed to stare blankly into nothing since earlier. It was to a point that it was unnerving because it was so unbecoming of her to be this spaced out. Normally, Elandra would be the talkative one in their group but now she seemed distant and utterly distracted.

“Well… About that, Master Colton.”,

“She… got involved in an accident earlier and--”,

“I beg your pardon?! Is she alright? She was in a shock? What happened?”

As soon as the twins uttered that Elandra got into an accident, Colton immediately raised his presence upon the two. Being a concerned brother, he felt like he failed to notice his sister’s distress. The twins were nonetheless startled at his reaction, they knew very well that getting on his bad side would be the last thing they would ever do.

“Sigh… Walter…”,

“...!? ‘Walter’? Who is this person with a servant’s name she’s uttering?”

As soon as Colton heard Walter’s name from her sister’s own words, he felt his blood boiled into a furious volume. In the Einford family tradition, if one of them were to fall for another person, either of them must inform or consult the family members first. His sister uttering another man’s name without his consultation was an affront to their tradition.

Meanwhile, Elandra just kept tracing the rim of her teacup with her fingertips while silently smiling to herself, recalling the events that had happened prior. After the incident, Elandra spent some time searching for her unlikely savior upon the dispersing crowd but to no avail. Much to her dismay, she just changed her ripped dress but kept Walter’s jersey jacket tied on her waist. 

Since then, she barely uttered a word and even touched her food and tea. Her twin posses tried to entertain her but it was like talking to a brick wall. She was dead silent, her head on the clouds, they felt like they were walking with a completely different person. They could not blame themselves, this was the first time in an eternity did they saw their arrogant Lady Elandra be deeply smitten.

Meanwhile, back at Walter’s table, the two girls were still at it. Forcibly spoon-feeding him, stuffing his mouth with food while asking who has the better food. Walter would very much like to respond but Thea and Ailana were too engrossed on their competition to even hear him out. It was then he noticed someone at the corner of his eye.

“Hmm?”

Walter tilted his head to the side and spotted Xiu Qiang, their fellow member of the SA Brigade, eating by her lonesome on a table just a few meters away from them. As Thea and Ailana went to feed him with another two spoonfuls of food, he intently dodged it while chewing the food already stuffed in his mouth. He swayed and bobbed his head, trying to avoid them. 

“Walter?”,

“Mr. Olven? What’s wrong?”,

“... it’s Xiu over there. Come on, let’s transfer seats.”

Downing it all down in one gulp, Walter picked up his still untouched lunch box and went over to Xiu’s table. The girls hurriedly did the same and followed suit, with their lunch boxes still open. As Xiu was silently eating her lunch, she immediately noticed Walter’s approach which sent her in a state of panic once again.

“Ah there you are, Xiu. Mind if we join you?”,

“Ah… mm.”

Xiu responded with a hasty nod of her head, her body was stiff as a board. This always happens whenever the two meet, she was always tense around him. And the fact that she was the only one left in the SA Brigade that Walter has not interacted yet. 

“Hi Xiu! Didn’t know you were here, you could have contacted me.”,

“Ah… Hello Althea.”,

Xiu responded with a soft and mellow voice to her friend, Thea. Among the rest of their club, Xiu was the less outspoken. She was always quiet and talks only when asked a question, unlike Kurome whom was like the sun, she was ice cold silent. Unlike Max whom generally voices his opinions and questions, she talks with the lack of initiative. And unlike Kurszt whom was always out on the field, she always shuts herself in on books and club records, as she was their secretary so it was to be expected.

“Why are you out here alone, weren’t you always with Kurome? Where is she?”,

“Ah. Well… I forgot to tell you that we are meeting our faculty adviser later during club hours. Senpai went out to the Faculty Department.”,

She promptly replied to Walter’s question. Xiu had always accompany Kurome wherever she went, so her being all on her lonesome was quite unprecedented. But it came to their attention to the matter of them getting a Faculty Adviser, which would mean that the SA Brigade would finally become a club at full swing. 

“Oooh! Then we’ll finally act without the reins holding us down. Splendid indeed.”,

“Wow… But who would be our adviser be? I wonder.”

Thea and Ailana both expressed their excitement and curiosity. From their scope of knowledge, a club without an adviser would no less be just a social clique, so it was very uplifting that they can finally get serious on their intended duties.

“Oh? What’s that, Xiu? Is that your lunch?”

Walter’s attention immediately drew to Xiu’s packed lunch. Her lunchbox was not even made out of synthetic plastic, it was made from pure bamboo, stacked together with a woven lid. From the first box, it was packed with 4 meat buns. And from the second, it looked like dumplings of some kind but it was cubed shaped, all lined together in a neat row and column.

“Ah. Oh this? It’s Shao Mai, basically pork dim sum. Y-You wanna try some?”,

“Can I? Sure.”

Walter gave a rather enthusiastic response, much to Xiu’s joy. Picking up her chopsticks, she picked up one and lightly dipped it on soy sauce then held it up. Walter closed his face in and opened his mouth. 

“...!”

It was then Xiu remembered that it was the very same chopstick that she used, just a few minutes prior. She intended to stop him, but it was too late, Walter already took a big bite of the pork dim sum. Xiu’s face grew crimson at the sight. The two girls on the other hand, stared daggers at her back as she fed Walter, humming a silent growl at the display.

“Wow, that was delicious--uh Xiu?”,

“I-I-I-I-I…”,

“What? Xiu? Are you --okay?”,

“I-I-I-I-Indirect kiss…!”

Xiu’s face just twisted into an ignorant bliss as a drop of blood slowly trickled down her left nostril. Walter then suddenly felt a deathly chill crawl down his spine, as if he was near someone with a tremendous killing intent. He turned to the two girls, only to see them brimming wit an aura of sheer animosity.

“So… Walter, was it good?”,

“Yes… was the dim sum, delicious?”,

“Oh you mean Xiu’s lunch? Yeah---owowowOWOWOWOW!!!”

Big mistake for answering so bluntly, before he knew it the two girls were clamping both his cheeks and stretching both ends out. Both girls were looking at him with a smile but their grip and throbbing veins tells an entirely different story.

“Awww… is that cute? Was the indirect kiss worth it, pervert?”,

“Mr. Olven is quiiite the handsome man isn’t he?”,

“STOP IT! YOU’RE STRETCHING MY LIPS OU--OWOWOW!!!”

Walter may be nigh-impervious to physical harm but these girls’ clamp was a vice grip from hell. This was the second time, apart from the time where he faced Hernan whom has abilities to exploit pain sensation, where he genuinely felt pain. His eyes watery and yelling at the top of his lungs, he was at the complete mercy of these two malevolent entities. Walter tried to turn to Xiu for help, but she was busy spacing out on her own fantasies.

It did not take long before the group was now causing a scene, the loud yelps of pain by Walter had every table around them turning to their attention. 

“Sigh...--huh? Is that?”,

“Dear sister?”

As Elandra was about to let out another long sigh, the commotion from the distance caught her attention; In which included her brother. It was so unlike a royalty like her to be bothered with boisterous rabble, let alone make her turn her head towards it. It was then the siblings both spotted Walter and the gang’s table from where they sat.

Both of them went wide-eyed as they both spotted the ones the fell unto; Elandra was to Walter and Colton was to Thea. Colton’s expression quickly turned dour as he saw the scene, Thea was smiling as she pinched the commoner so heartily. The warm smile that he has yet to yearn, being received by someone else. 

“Grrrr…”

This was the moment that Colton felt the emotion that came with love, the feeling akin to poison, the thorn, the pain; a dangerous emotion called jealousy. Robert, his butler, immediately noticed his master’s silent rising temper. The balling of his fist, and the gritting of his teeth, there could be no doubt.

“Ahh…~!!!”,

“Ah! Lady Elandra! Wait!”

Without even uttering a word, Elandra took off from her seat and ran down the crowd to make her way towards them. The twins immediately gave chase after her through the thicket of the crowd. It was like a princess finally finding her prince after a long absence, though it only just been the past hour since the incident.

“WAAALTER!!!”,

““”“Huh?””””,

The two girls finally let go of their vice grip on Walter’s cheeks as they all heard a call approaching them from the distance. They spotted one prominent individual just sprinting from the distance, her fine dress aflutter. As she closed in, Walter narrowed his sight, trying to recognize whom this curious lady was.

“--whoa!”,

“HUWAH!!!”,

“UWAAH!!!”,

“.….!!!”

Walter and each of the girls, even Xiu herself, expressed their surprised reaction as Elandra just deliberately threw herself unto Walter’s arms, smothering him in her embrace. 

“Ah~ my prince. My knight. Walter… I thought would I never find you again~”,

“Oh… you’re the--uwah!”

Walter finally recognized the lady, but before he could express his cognizance, he was further smothered by her bountiful bosoms. He could felt the voluminous warmth of a woman for the first time in his life, it did felt actually nice, he was a healthy young man after all. But what he was concerned about was the three presences, with a looming dread and animosity behind him. 

The three girls brandished each of their Nex Arm. Xiu with her gun, Ailana with her Knitting Spikes, and Thea with her Light Chakram. There were no words, just pure hostility being resonated by their presences alone. Elandra then just looked over their direct while still smothering the poor victim, Walter tight in her womanly warmth and gave the three girls a raise of a brow.

“Who might be these rabble behind you, oh darling? Were they with you? Well too bad… They were just too slow. Ohohohoho~!”,

“”“GGGRRRRRRR….!!!”””

The three girls were basically growling with anger with Elandra’s gloating at her feat. Walter could not say anything nor do anything. If he pushes Elandra off, it might come off as rude; if he speaks up, he was afraid he would say something he regret. It was a pathetic disposition of indecisiveness, if Tiffany was there, she would be very disappointed.

“...!”

All of a sudden, amid the commotion from the three girls behind him, Walter sensed an approaching murderous intent. The sensation was akin to a sudden jolt of electricity that broke Walter’s befuddlement. It was so strong that he felt it stood out from the rest.

“Everybody get down!!!”,

“Uwah!”

Walter quickly shifted his body in front of Elandra, rather than breaking out of her embrace. He held his arm up on his face, then in a split-second he caught the tip of the weapon just inches away from skewering his face. The weapon was large lance, a Nex Arm judging from the mechanical trims that trace along its shaft. Using his Vector Armor ability, Walter instantly neutralized the impending impact that came with the attack, that would have caused severe collateral damage.

“H-How did…”,

“Well nice to meet you too.”

While the assailant was in shock that Walter caught the attack so effortlessly, he greeted him with a rather sarcastic reply.

“D-Dear brother! What in the unholy rabble are you doing!?”,

“Step away from him, Elandra…”,

“But--”,

“Do as I say!”

Coerced so effectively, Elandra reluctantly pulled away from him. While Walter still held on to Colton’s lance firmly and glared daggers at him. He was not mad that he attacked him, he was mad that he attacked him in the middle of a crowd with no qualms of hurting bystanders.

“Mind telling me what this is about, Mister?”,

“Stealing my sister and beloved’s attention, now you dare question me!?”

Colton said the words with booming confidence and dignity. Walter suddenly let go of the weapon as he heard his reply. He could understand the sister part but what caught him off guard was the latter.

“Wait… ‘beloved’?”

Walter turned his head around to the three girls behind him, quirking his brow to the term. It could be one of the three since they were the only ones whom were with him. Most likely either Thea or Ailana, with him leaning to Ailana since she was pretty popular.

“Yes… her.”,

“...? …? Eh? Me?”

Colton’s gaze fell upon Thea, casting her a smitten expression and a beautiful smile, much to her surprise. As Colton went to approach her, Ailana and Xiu took two steps back. He reached for her hand and kissed it, like a gentleman meeting a fine lady.

“...!”,

““Ooooh!””

Thea let out a small squeak while the two girls howled in amazement to the scene, it was like a scene from one of those romantic movies unfolding before them. She was taken surprise by it that she forgot how to respond. As much as Thea was flattered by the gesture, after all this was the first time that anyone has confessed to her, it felt empty and cold almost as if scripted. Not even close to what she and Walter shared back when she first got out of the hospital. 

At this point, Thea’s face just completely fell blank. Not even a hint of gladness, bliss or fluster. She just felt sympathy for this fine young lad. It did not felt the same, in fact she was still vying for Walter’s affection.

“The name… is Colton Einford, heir to the Einford family. Forgive my rudeness for hastily calling you as such, when I haven’t even parted you with my name.”,

“Uh… umm… well that’s fine. Errr… I really don’t know how to respond.”,

“--now will this fair maiden bless me with thy name?”

As if not even hearing Thea’s reply, Colton pushed through his spiel-like speech, asking for her name. His gestures were sharp, countenance stern with confidence, and voice mellow. Where they came from, this was a way of showing off against a rival in love since Walter was still present at the scene.

“Ah! Uh… Umm… Thea--”,

“--Thea! Oh, a name akin to a goddess! Please, Lady Thea, do allow me to express my feelings. ‘Tis like a burning sensation I could not deny.”,

“L-L-Lady Thea? Huh? What? Umm… what--what do you mean?”

Thea noticed that Colton gradually became forceful with his statements. Though in a polite manner, he almost sounded like he was coercing her, not even letting her finish her sentence. But what struck her was him calling her name with prefix, a formality she has not even heard of. 

She glanced over to Walter to cast a worried look, but Walter just shrugged his shoulders in response. To Walter, it might be just harmless wooing and courtship, nothing really wrong with that. But the lack of indignance on Walter’s part, dismayed her a bit.

“Ah…!”

Colton took both her hands and pulled her closer to him. With no hint of resistance, Colton continued his advance. He looked at his beloved with his glistening blue eyes, one of the distinguishing characteristics of royalty. Thea could not avert her gaze, she seemed to be in trance with his bewitching stare.

“Come with me, be mine. I shall stake my soul to make you happy for the rest of our lives.”,

“”Ooooh…!!!””,

“”…!!!””

Xiu and Ailana let out another howl of amazement, louder than the former. While Walter and Elandra were both shocked at the sudden declaration. It was, without a doubt, a wedding proposal occurred right where they stood.

“I beg your pardon, dear brother!? You cannot be this naive! I object on this proposal! You cannot simply whisk some girl on the city and have her as your betrothed!”,

Elandra was the first to protest, as sister and as one of the prime heir of the Einford Clan. 

“Oh yes I can and I will. She has captured my elusive heart, I must follow this unbridled emotion. And I am assured that she feels the same way, isn’t that right, Lady Thea?”,

“Well I--”,

“--See? No objections.”

Thea was about to say something in protested but yet again, she was coerced by Colton. She simply cannot compete with his way of speaking. She was being forcibly pulled into something she does not have a single say on.

“Now then, let us make prepa--”

As Colton turned around and was about to pull Thea by the hand, Walter was suddenly in front of him, as if appearing out of nowhere. He was stopped in his tracks as he met Walter’s cold gaze. If Colton were to attack him now, his instinct told him that Walter would counter it without fail. An aura of vehemence stood before Colton, an impassable barrier without opening.

“Pardon--”,

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty boy?”,

“To make preparation for our--”,

“Don’t you see that she has something to say? Do you even know what the word ‘consent’ is? Or was that too foreign or too common for your brain to process?”

Walter was like karma personified. Now Colton was the one being coerced himself, Walter just relentless with his questions while meeting his gaze with a sharp glare. The men clashed glares as they stood before each other, like two fighters about to trade blows.

“W-Walter…”

Thea tried to muster the confidence to intervene but it simply fell short. Though her heart thoroughly rejects the forceful gesture brought about by Colton, she simply does not have the will to say it so. And now her friends were about to get into trouble because of her; it was like her life in Point Lookout all over again.

“Ah… I see, an impasse. Most interesting indeed.”

Colton turned around and rubbed his chin, as a flicker of idea sparked in his mind. A situation most favorable to him, as if he was waiting for this opportunity.

“Then what do you say, we settle this matter in a way I am all familiar with--”,

“--No, dear brother!”,

“The ‘Game of Dispute’.”

Colton cast a glare and a confident smirk as he said it. 

The Game of Dispute, a ritualistic duel between gentlemen to settle conflicts practiced by the high noble houses of the United Kingdom Metro Zone. During the ancient times, the Einford Clan used to have countless Games of Dispute against rival noble houses. The Game of Dispute works the same as a duel but with the challenger choosing how will it be settled.

In the ancient times, they settle the game with jousting, fencing, rifle duel, and even straight up gladiatorial combat. It was a last resort when a duel of intellect fails and both parties must now rely on the higher power to guide them to the goal. Often times, the game is merciless and nonetheless brutal, but to die in one was an honor equal to a death on the battlefield.

“...”,

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Meet me at the campus grounds after class period. If you have honor as a man, you will accept it. Elandra!”

Flicking the fringe of his hair, Colton turned around and called for his sister, as he and his butler made their way out of the Cafeteria Hall. Walter’s glare followed him before disappearing from the scene. While Colton was already long gone from the scene, Elandra and her twin posses stayed behind.

“Umm… here. I meant to give this back to you.”

As if robbed of her haughtiness and energy, Elandra gloomy mood came back heavier than before. From her hip, she pulled out Walter’s jersey jacket he had given to her earlier. Walter’s attention turned to her and shook his head in response.

“No, keep it. I don’t really need that anymore since I am a Novus. We don’t have a Physical Education class.”,

“But… I… M-My apologies. It’s just that, I wanted to see you and-- I couldn’t hold back my yearning.”

The bright aura she had earlier faded into a dreadful gloom. Elandra realized what she had done, she should not have done what she did earlier. She caused to much ruckus that she got an innocent into a pathetic squabble. Elandra knew full well that the Game of Dispute always ends in the most unpleasant of ways.

“...!”,

“I adore your honesty. But seriously, if you want to keep it, it’s not a big loss for me. And I don’t blame you, it really can’t be helped. Just tell him, if he asked, I’ll be there.”

Walter placed his hand over hers carrying the jersey jacket which startled Elandra a bit, her face colored a hint of red. His voice carried a warm reassurance that nothing that happened was her fault. Elandra just smiled and held Walter’s jacket close to her chest as if hugging it.

“I understand. Then, salutations.”

Pacing two steps backwards, Elandra gave a nod of agreement then bowed before Walter and his friends, a sign of apologetic respect. She may be overbearing most of the time, but Elandra was not that thick-headed to realize her mistakes, especially to the ones she has wronged. She may act high and mighty, but she would never wish harm on anyone.

The group followed their gazes upon her as Elandra made her way out of the hall. An uneasy silence filled the atmosphere among the bustling crowd of students. Walter intended to have a quality time with Ailana, Thea, and with the addition of Xiu, but instead it ended in disaster. Whoever knew that a Novus’ life would be so contentious that you will be out of the norm forever?

“Umm… Walter. I--”

After a brief period of silence, Thea finally spoke up. Her expression just as gloomy as Elandra’s, she was deeply bothered. She felt responsible, at fault in this situation.

“I know. It’s fine, I’ll just deal with it later. In a way, it’s all just a series of unfortunate coincidences. Remember when I took off earlier? I saved that girl from falling to a certain death and that’s her way of showing gratitude. And it just so happens that her brother was present when she did that. In a way, it’s my fault, heh.”,

“But do you really have to go after that trivial squabble? I don’t think it’ll affect you or us as much.”

After a brief wry statement, Ailana followed suit. She thought it would not even make a difference if Walter shows up in their duel or not. And there was also the matter of meeting their Club Adviser after class period.

“Actually…”

The group turned their attention to Xiu initiating a conversation, a rather rare thing to see. 

“He is from a well-recognized family. If Walter decides not to entertain his request, possibility would be that he would look up Walter’s profile and direct his attention to his attending club. Our reputation as a public service organization will be null and void, credibility soiled. We would be shot down before we even get to face the Nova Reform.”

Xiu told it plain and simple. Since the Einford Clan was a well-known and prestigious house in the United Kingdom Metro Zone, Colton could utilize his influence to have the SA Brigade be disbanded under a memorandum. In other words, there was no backing down at this challenge. 

“B-But that’s…”

Thea tried to speak up, but her words choked in her throat. She felt horrible even more after hearing the consequence. To hear that Colton would have the influence to topple their hard work on a whim, they have chose the wrong individuals to cross with.

“Thea.”,

“Ah…”

She suddenly snapped back into reality as she felt Walter’s both hands rested on her shoulders. His soothing tone seemed to calmed her down a bit. Thea looked up to meet his gaze, and what she saw devoid of hopelessness and despair. His expression was just as the same as ever, warm and welcoming as the sun after a storm.

“Like I said, it’s okay. I’ll come over later and get it out of the way. If we ignore even the simplest of matters such as this, our mission will be for naught. I won’t let some pretty boy push us around.”

Walter let go of her shoulders and began packing his lunch. He barely even had a bite to his mother’s cooking nor shared it with his friends. It was a bit disappointing but he could always look forward for next time. 

“And besides… I couldn’t just let him take you away.”,

“...!”,

“Well come on, there’s still time to make it to the next period. We still have class, you know.”

Walter said as he made his way out of the hall with his lunch box in hand. Thea was left dumbfounded as she heard his previous statement. Her eyes wide with disbelief, whilst unconsciously holding her chest.

“Heehee… looks like you win this round.”

Ailana walked up beside her and let out a small giggle. Though she was outdone by Thea, she was amused nonetheless. Walter’s decisiveness only strengthened Ailana’s admiration towards him.

“But don’t let your guard down. I’m not giving up just yet.”,

“What-Hey wait for me!”

Snapping out of it, Thea stuttered a bit, still flabbergasted from his statement, and immediately followed Ailana with Xiu not far behind. Though Thea was still in denial about it, the two were vying for Walter’s favor. It was, from their perspective, a healthy rivalry and competition they have decided amongst themselves. Although, apart from the two, they were aware that they were not the only contenders.

The only difference between the two was Ailana was open about her feelings to Walter, but most of the time to the point where it was exaggerated that he finds it hard to receive. Whether Walter is oblivious to it or not, he takes it as a way Ailana interacts to other people. On the other hand, Thea was on a bit of a reluctant side. Ever since their bonding last weekend and the his hospital visits, she felt a little closer to him. So far, apart from Kurome and Xiu, her dorm neighbors, Walter was the one in school she trust with all her heart. And it got to the point where every night she secretly longed for him to visit her even in her residence.

As they got out the Grand Cafeteria Hall, the trio bid farewell to Xiu for now since she was from the upper class as Kurome was. Walter asked a favor for Xiu to tell Kurome about what had transpired during lunch break before parting ways with her. 

The trio then went back to their class, just in time for the next period bell blare. Both Thea and Ailana were anxious about after class period, both worried for Walter and the club’s reputation. They were absent during his stint with the Delinquent Club yesterday, so they still have no idea what kind or how strong of a opponent will he be facing. 

Thea has seen Walter in a fight back when they had their first date, when they were attacked by two supervillains and with him just single-handedly overthrew them. But there were still people more powerful than him, she was sure of it. All Thea has to do now was to have faith in his capabilities.

\---------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Track and Field Gymnasium

Unlike the morning period, the last period went a bit uneasy for the trio. Though they were diligently attending their classes like normal, a sinking dread loomed over them, especially to Thea and Ailana. Walter also received a Holo-Message from Colton, telling the exact location and place of their Game of Dispute, the school gymnasium. 

As the school bell rang to mark the end of the class period, the three went over to their lockers without a single word uttered to each other. The lively atmosphere they had earlier in the morning, vanished. The three then made their way to the gymnasium silently.

As Thea walked with Ailana and Walter, she felt her steps heavier than it normally would. Knowing the danger Walter would be up against really bothered her. She tried to speak up but could not find the will to do so, only gesturing to reach for Walter’s hand but reluctant. The feeling was akin to having accompanying someone close to you to the gallows to be executed.

“...”

Ailana placed her hand on her shoulder which startled her a bit. A touch of comfort and reassurance, she met Thea’s gaze with a smile. Like Thea, Ailana was nervous too. Unlike her, Ailana has never seen Walter in battle and yet she was taking this situation calmly, when she should be the one nervous. Thea just returned her smile with a nervous one, thankful that even though she was her rival Ailana was willing to give her shoulder to her.

Finally after a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the gymnasium. 

“Ah…!”,

“What…”

Ailana and Thea’s expressions were in a complete shock. As they entered the gymnasium’s entrance, they saw three rows of seats of the entire stadium filled with people, an audience made up the YSU student body. Apparently, Colton and his sister went out to give invitations after the incident at the cafeteria hall. 

Though the bleachers were not filled, they were still surprised nonetheless that people would be there to see it. They expected it to be a discreet affair, but apparently the Einfords were anything but discrete. Colton specifically, wanted this event to be a spectacle as tradition.

“Sigh…”

Walter let out a quiet sigh and cast a glance behind to the two girls. He let out his usual smile and as he stepped forward, he felt a tug on his right hand. He need not turn around to whom it belonged.

“...”

Thea, as if finally mustering courage, grabbed Walter’s hand as if to stop him. She gave him a very sad and worried look. She could not hide her worries no longer from him, she was scared.

“I’ll be fine. When this is over, we’ll just go over to our Club Room like nothing happened.”,

“...you promise?”,

“Yes. I promise. Like I always do.”

With conviction, Walter said his reassurance to Thea. Breathing deeply, Thea nodded firmly with a determined smile. Seeing that somehow strengthened his resolve, and gave him enough courage to get this petty squabble out of the way. 

With weak steps, Thea followed Ailana to the sidelines while Walter proceeded to the field. After making a few steps, she paused for a moment and turned around again to see Walter walking towards the field. Thea was fighting the urge to run up to him and stop him. 

“...!”

But as she wrestled her thoughts, she saw Walter raised his right hand up and balled it into a fist. A symbol of trust, a gesture that cemented Walter’s word which made her really happy. Steeling her mind, she finally ran to the sidelines with Ailana.

“Ah there you gals are.”,

“Huh--ah! Ms. Virgilia!”,

“Hehe… good grief. You can drop the prefix, I’m not that old.”

As they made it to the sidelines, they were instantly greeted by Virgilia De Lune, the club president of the Delinquent Club and Walter’s childhood friend. She just happen to pass by the gymnasium, making her way towards the Construction Complex when she saw a great deal of crowd entering the establishment. Together with 3 of her club members, they followed the crowd and ended up where they were now.

“Ah! Oh Ailana, this is Virgilia, our affiliate and president of the Delinquent Club.”,

“Ah… ahaha… nice to meet you. I’m Ailana.”,

“...likewise.”,

“Eh..?”

Ailana was left dumbfounded as she reached out her hand for a shake of introduction, Virgilia just stared at it and seemingly scoffed it off. Thea just let out a nervous laugh, at the awkward atmosphere. After all, it was the same for her when she met Virgilia for the first time. 

“Ahaha… Well she’s not really good at introductions. But she is a nice person.” 

Thea saved Ailana some face as she leaned over and whispered to her. If she knew Virgilia, she could not blame her; only Walter and Kurome knew very well that she was never good with introductions and first impressions. Apart from the Walter and Kurome, she always radiates a fearsome presence to the people around her. 

“I’ve heard the Einfords are attending this school but I never thought they’d pick a fight with someone as Walty here.”,

“Walty? You get to even call him by nickname? I’m so jealo--I mean you know these people?”

Flustered, Ailana immediately turned her statement around. Thankfully Virgilia did not seem to hear it nor even care. Although just hearing her call Walter by a nickname meant Virgilia was close to Walter too, which made Ailana envious.

“Sigh… Sadly. Pompous F*ckheads the lot of them. Hmph.”,

“Oh my.”

Ailana seemed to be taken aback with this club president’s indecency and profanity in her speech. Akin to the Einfords, though not as extravagant, Ailana was also raised in a fairly high class society. She was taught that good manners and polite speech are paradigm to one’s nobility, a hot house flower to put in in terms. This was the first time that she ever met someone with an extreme potty-mouth. 

The three continued there interaction on the sidelines. In a way, Thea was thankful that Virgilia and Ailana came along. If she was alone in this crucial event, she would not have functioned. The interaction between them served as a good distraction for the event to come.

Meanwhile, as Walter walked through the running track, he looked around at the strangely empty field. Apart from the audience, the vast field was vacated; he thought Colton would be here by now before him. 

He looked to his immediate right, across the field to see Elandra and her twin posses also watching on the sidelines. As they both caught each other’s glances, Elandra waved her hand up high to him; with his jersey jacket still on her hand. Walter answered her greeting with a smile and a slight wave.

“--here he comes.”

Virgilia suddenly said in the middle of the conversation. Sensing something fast charging towards Walter. It bore thunderous galloping steps like a steed running at lightning speeds.

The second she said it, Walter suddenly felt a strong gust flew past him. He tilted his body to the side as if to dodge something within a split second. A loud metallic neigh was heard behind Walter, the sound was loud enough to boom across the gymnasium and rouse up the crowd.

“Ah you do have a modicum of honor after all, Mr. Walter!”

Colton’s arrogant voice followed after, his tone oozing with confidence and pride. As Walter turned around, a majestic sight presented itself before him. It was Colton wielding his lance while riding on a white mechanical stallion. 

It stood about 8 feet on all fours with thunderous hooves and body riddled with artificial mechanisms akin to a speeder bike. The mechanical steed moved as natural and not static as if it was a real horse. Its mane and tail were bright neon yellow, fluttering through the breeze like a living fire licking the air.

“Ah… My apologies, this is my Nexus Manifestation. I call her, Tanzerin.”

As Colton uttered the name of his Nexus Manifestation, the steed let out another proud metallic neigh, rising on its two hooves then dropping back on fours. He brushed its bright golden mane with his hand as if to reward the mechanical creature. Although mechanical in appearance, Colton still treated it like a live steed.

Apart from his Nex Arm, Colton could also utilize his Nexus Manifestation. A construct that was born from the wielder’s own Nexus Energy. As said before, only a few Nova could unlock such ability. Especially when even conjuring one would take tremendous amounts of Nexus Energy let alone sustain its corporeal form. 

The nova who could use this ability where considered the top tier of their brethren. Apart from Colton, Thea could also manifest hers via Corona. That would mean Walter was facing an enemy unlike anything before.

“A dancer?”,

“Ah yes! You seem to be multilingual. Yes, Tanzerin because she dances with the wind and rides it like its mistress.”

Colton stuck his chest out as he expressed his pride in his own abilities. On the other hand, Walter just kept a straight face, almost looking displeased. Though he had to admit that the Nexus Manifestation looked grand and very majestic, the one riding it was spoiling it for him.

“Well then, I hope you’re not here just to marvel at my dear Tanzerin, are you?”,

“...”

Walter kept silent and kept his glare sharp, at this point, he was past exchanging of words. A rare instance; usually, Walter would prefer talking over coming to blows. But this time, his lips were silent and curled down to a stone-faced glare.

“Hmph! Then, En Garde!”,

“...!”

In an instant and with a stomp of its metal hoof, Colton and his steed, Tanzerin charged through in a straight line with tremendous acceleration. Instantly going mach 4 with a single step, they charged in a straight line directly at Walter’s direction; like a living projectile. It instantly caught Walter by surprise but he managed to dodge it in time.

As Walter looked at the aftermath, he saw the ground just trailed with straight swath of destruction. If it did hit him, it would be akin to being rammed by a speeding bullet train. Walter picked himself up and took stance, focusing on his adversary and how his Nexus Trait works.

“Impressive! You dodged it, but no matter. The real game starts---”

Without finishing his sentence, Colton again rode his mechanical steed. Easily breaking the speed of sound in a blink of an eye, his lance held up, pointing at his target. As he closed the distance to Walter, he noticed at he was about go for another evasive maneuver.

“Too late.”,

“Buuuhuwagh!”

As Walter tried to dodge it by stepping out of the way, he felt his torso struck by Colton’s lance. It did not pierced him due to his physical durability, but the sheer impact caused him to come rolling through the dirt. That impact could have toppled an oil tanker with one ram.

The action was so sudden that it caught the audience by surprise. From their perspective, Colton was appearing and disappearing from one point to another while Walter was being beaten by a rapid volley of shock waves. Elandra and Walter’s friends’ reactions were no different, the first strike was so sudden that they almost could not follow it; even with their enhanced perception.

“Walter!”,

“Walter, no!”

Both Elandra and Thea were the first to show concern, as they both screamed his name out loud. Virgilia, on the other hand, looked quite tamer than the rest, looking displeased rather than shocked.

“Ugh--Ugha--Uwagh!”

Walter’s body was being thrown around back and forth, left and right, beaten defenseless. Colton went on with his onslaught of high speed assaults, never even once letting Walter touch the ground. He was not even holding back, he was relentless and bent on defeating his adversary. From Colton’s eyes, he had no qualms of even killing him in the process.

Meanwhile, as the unrelenting onslaught went on, Walter kept his focus even in the midst of the maelstrom of violence. Whenever Walter would dodge to the side, he would always meet the end of Colton’s lance. If he stayed his ground, he would be trampled by the mechanical steed’s rampaging momentum and if he jumps, he would be still be struck by his opponent’s weapon. His attacks were flexible and bore no openings. Truly, Colton Einford was a master of cavalry warfare.

“What the hell are you doing…?!”

She silently voiced her bemusement. It was unlike this for Walter to tumble down so easily, even with a surprise attack. As evident with her last encounter with him, Walter have withstood the full brunt force of her Banishing Smash, one that could level a city block. Yet here, he was being beaten silly when his opponent’s attacks cannot even hold a candle to what he had took last time.

“Ugh----!”

Walter’s frame just tumbled and skid through the dirt, scraping through the earth itself as Colton’s onslaught finally stopped. Standing high and proud with his steed, he looked down at the severely beaten up Walter. His countenance drew dismay, disappointed at the display. It was a very long time since Colton went all out like this, only to be befell on such an unworthy opponent.

“What is the matter, Mr. Walter? All that swagger earlier, nothing but a farce? A facade?! I thought I gave my all to the one who stood up to me with conviction. Now all that is left in me is just pity.”

Colton berated him as he trotted his steed around his opponent, whom was still lying and twitching on the ground. The bruises and marks all over Walter’s body marked all of Colton’s strikes, pain just enveloped his body with the damage sustained. As he tried to move, he felt his joints felt like a rusted machine, shaking and twitching.

“Are you ready to admit defeat, Mr. Walter? To have stood up in Thea’s stance, and yet defeated like this. I will save you the humiliatio---”,

“Heh… hehehehe…”

As Colton was at the height of his bravado, Walter suddenly broke into giggle. Although it was a pained giggle, the amusement was evident on his expression. Gasping for a bit of strength, he wobbled a bit to stand straight.

“Heh… I could say the same for you, pretty boy. Ugh… if that was everything you have then-- I too am disappointed. Hehehe---heh.”

Walter looked like he could broke into a laughing fit right there but the pain was just holding it back, his laugh was coupled with coughs and wheezes. Insulted, Colton took up his lance and used its tip to pick up Walter from the ground by his collar. As they clashed glares, he could see Walter’s still burning with determination amid all the bruises and blows.

“Hmph… your courage is commendable, Mr. Walter. But I’m afraid it’s a foolish one.”,

“--so is your pompousness.”,

“...!”

As Walter made a comeback, it cut the last string for Colton as his calm demeanor now overlapped with pure rage. Colton threw Walter up in the air and resumed his merciless assault. This time however, his acceleration hastened ten fold, and his attacks more potent as blue light trailed his lance as he charged Walter in random multiple directions.

Amid his onslaught, as he charged through Walter in tremendous speeds, Colton constantly catch glimpses of his opponent’s gaze. Each time as he turn to attack, he would see him gazing directly at him. It mocked him feeling that if Walter could do anything to stop him, he would but chose not to. It added kindle and fuel to the raging inferno, that was his rage.

If this was grand event, the audience would be cheering right now. But the student body present was dead silent. They had none of the elation to this climax, none but horror and pity to the one being beaten to death. They felt like they were not even watching a duel, they were watching someone in the brink of being murdered. All of them afraid to even speak up, nor could they even do so. Because if they did, they won’t have the means to stop Colton in his blind rampage. 

“Huuu… brother… stop! Stop it! That’s enough! You’re killing him. Stop… it! Huuu…”,

“Lady Elandra, please stop crying.”,

“Oh dear. Oh dear. Lady Elandra please."

Elandra broke down crying at the brutal spectacle whilst her twin posses desperately attempted to calm her down. She could not bear to watch her savior be subjected to such a cruel sight. Her glistening white complexion now soiled with tears.

“Let me go! I have to save him!”,

“Thea please, it’s too dangerous! You have to calm down!”,

“Walter! Walter…!”

Meanwhile from the other sidelines just across Elandra’s, Ailana was hindering Thea, holding her by her shoulders for jumping in the middle of the brutal fray. With tears rolling down on her cheeks, she refused to watch Walter be beaten so mercilessly. He did not deserve this, not one bit. It was hard for Ailana too, but she kept her faith Walter, she held onto even though the sight itself was tormenting her to the very core.

“Tsk… Walty, what the hell are you thinking…!?”

Finally Virgilia spoke up, her sudden notion caught the attention of both Ailana and Thea. The both of them cast a curious look on her direction with tears staining their countenances. Virgilia was none too happy not about him being beaten, but the risky measure he was taking in this fight.

“I know Walter holds back---but this is f*cking insane!”,

“Wha-What’re you talking about?”

Thea asked her as she noticed the growing irritation upon Virgilia’s presence. She was getting angry not at Colton, but to Walter himself. As if the entire situation was entirely Walter’s fault and not Colton.

“If I recall correctly, Walter’s ability was his Vector Armor, right?”,

“Uh… he said it's the one he discovered so far, since he hasn’t fully tapped into his Nexus Trait yet.”,

“Hmm… If Walter could have raised his Vector Armor up, he could have wiped the floor with that pompous f*ckhead right at the get-go! Look at how he steers his horse.”

As Virgilia nodded her head, gesturing both girls to observe Walter’s opponent. As they did, they noticed that the charge path of the mechanical steed was always in a straight line. No hints nor traces of turning, it only changes directions when the path strafes slightly to the side due to Colton’s steering. And it looked like that the Nexus Manifestation, the mechanical horse, was dependent on the path it was treading.

“He’s always at him in a straight path. Since Walter’s Vector Armor can redirect and even neutralize anything that hits him, he could have just redirected the path and effectively counterattack his lance. Walter could have won this before it even started.”,

“That’s…. S-So then, what’s the problem?”

As Thea replied to her, Virgilia just gritted her teeth and balled her fist whilst still crossing her arms. 

“Tch! I was gonna ask the same thing. Not only is Walter not using his Vector Armor, but he’s reversing the flow of his Nexus Energy in his body. By doing this he’s not only suppressing his power but he is also causing his strength and durability to deteriorate! He could f*cking die, for f*ck’s sake!”

That last statement, made Thea froze up to her very core as if she was being constricted by an icy serpent. 

‘Walter? Die?’ 

That thought resonated within her mind and her heart, the mere thought of it made her sick. Her knees suddenly buckled then finally kneeling down, with a blank expression on her face. She was silent but her mind and her heart was screaming in disagreement.

“Ah! Thea!!!”,

“Goddammit! Hey!”

Suddenly jolting up and without warning, Thea sprinted off where she knelt and immediately at full speed towards in the middle of the duel. Taking both Ailana and Virgilia by surprise, as if her adrenaline was driving her. Ignoring the danger, she went ahead and made her way towards him.

She would not have it, she had to do something. She had finally found friends who had treated her not as a social class, not a freak of nature, not a monstrosity, but a normal person, a normal girl. And most of all, Walter held the special place in her heart that she could not bear to lose.

“WALTER!!!”

Almost unconsciously, she screamed his name at the top of her lungs; mentally, emotionally and physically, she was calling for him. She was already running at full speed, yet the distance between him and her seemed to elude her with each and every step. Every step felt like an eternity, chasing a goal on a road that forcibly drives you back.

“Hnng!”

As she took another step, she felt a jolt on her chest like a prick on the heart. Unknowingly, a streak of red electricity sparked out of her chest. It was a split-second of pain, but she brushed it off immediately as her eyes were set on Walter.

Meanwhile, as Colton made another pass, he primed his lance, imbuing it a mass amount of Nexus Energy; he was planning to finish it on the next pass. The Nexus Energy whirred as it channeled through the lance, opening its trims and panels, transforming it into a pinnacle of power. Three individual parts of the weapon began spinning in opposite directions, like a giant tunneling drill.

“Hmph!”

Colton immediately raised the reins of his steed and it instantly changed direction, setting one final Nexus path towards his opponent. His lance whirred louder as its mechanisms spun faster and faster, there was no stopping it at this point.

“Nice knowing you, good fellow.”,

“...”

Walter, even taking a relentless onslaught, still kept a stern face about him. His entire body was bruised, a trickle of blood dripping down his lips, signifying internal injury and a broken left arm in the midst of regeneration. He was beaten physically, and yet his gaze was full of life and his resolve still burning bright as the sun. 

“HAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!”

Colton roared as he poured all his strength on his thrust, his whirring lance forward and was coming at Walter beyond the speed of sound. The lance tore through the air as it pointed at its victim, with thunderous galloping from the mechanical steed in its wake.

With a wobbling pace, he staggered to lift his body to stand up; knees buckled and shaking as he tried to correct his stance. It looked really painful, and yet not a single groan of pain was let out. As Walter straightened his gaze, he saw Colton’s final charge coming for him.

“WALTER…!!!”,

“Nuh…!?”,

“What---”

Both men suddenly had their expressions painted in complete shock as they saw Thea jumped in the middle of fray. She clung to Walter tight with her eyes wide shut, she was bracing for the worst. Thea knew she made a mistake but she could not let this go on.

“Khhh…..!!!”

Colton tried stopping his steed by pulling the reins but the momentum built up was simply too great and too heavy. His lance was still pointing at Walter, whom now was being protected by Thea. Walter tried releasing his restrictions to his Finite Nullifier, to muster his power and accelerate the flow of Nexus Energy back in his veins. But due to the damage he sustained, it will take too long.

The audience on the bleachers stood in shock with the unfortunate development. Virgilia was about to intervene when a pink strip of light buzzed past her. It was Ailana, finally showcasing her powers as a Novus. She traversed through the fields, breaking the sound barrier with a trail of neon light behind her. Easily outpacing Colton, arriving at her intended spot in a few seconds.

“Haaah…!”

Channeling Nexus Energy on both hands, Ailana summoned her power and willing her energy to take shape in a solid form. Her eyes illuminated as she finally woven her energy, giving it a concrete and corporeal shape. A neon construct barrier the shape of a giant honeycomb, materialized before her.

“Kyaah!”

As Colton’s lance collided with the neon construct barrier, Ailana was overwhelmed by the impact it brought. But regardless, she held her ground even at a losing end. She felt her feet slowly digging through the dirt as the pressure from the attack continued to press through. 

“I… can’t hold it…! Nnhnngghh!!! ---too heavy---”

As Ailana kept the neon construct barrier up, it began to affect her body, putting it under tremendous strain both physically and mentally. She feel her arms burning and becoming number by the second. If this keeps up, her arms would explode from the excessive amount of Nexus Energy.

“Gh…! Grrr….!”

Meanwhile, Colton was trying to suppress the attack and keep the pressure with all his strength. If this was an unrestrained attack, he could have easily pierced through the barrier like a high caliber bullet through armor. There was no stopping it, the vector path of the attack was already solid and cannot be reversed; and all he could do was pull the reins.

The barrier was beginning to crack as the lance’s unstoppable momentum began boring through. The lance’s mechanism spun faster and faster, enough to create a vacuum of air around it. Walter and Thea should have left the area, but Walter was too injured to even move and the regeneration barely even rebooted. It would take a few more minutes for Walter’s Nexus Energy to flow properly; time that they do not have.

“Grrr…. rrraaaaaaaggghhh!!!”

Mustering the last ounce of his strength, Colton grunted as he tightened his grip on his weapon. He thought up of a snappy idea right at that moment. Instead of pulling the force of the impact back, he could just turn it into another direction.

“Aaaahharrgh!”,

“Kyaaaa!”,

“Ailana---oof!!!”

Using all of his strength, Colton slid the tip of the lance against the barrier which effectively obliterated its surface. The impact exploded, sending both Ailana and Colton back flying. Thea caught Ailana’s frame, using her body to brake her fall. Both of them toppled on the ground, just a few meters away from Walter.

On the other hand, Colton along with his mechanical steed toppled together on the grass. But the lance’s Nexus Energy flow was still at full strength. As he stumbled down, his lance fired a beam projectile that burned across the gymnasium’s ceiling. The beam created by his weapon tore through the steel beam supports of the ceiling like a laser cutter, encompassing almost half the entire structure. The audience began panicking as gigantic ceiling debris began fall from above them. 

“MEN! GO GO!”

Virgilia was the first to take action, as she yelled at her club members to assist the audience present. The Delinquent club split up on her command and began using their myriad of powers to help the fleeing crowd. It was fortunate that Virgilia took the Nova members of her club with her that time. 

“...!”

Not too long after that she spotted a massive debris, the size of a house was in the midst of a free fall right at the bleachers. With quick reaction, she kicked off the ground and launched herself up airborne.

“Haaaah!”

With a full swing of her fist, she augmented the momentum of her punch and clashed against the massive debris. The impact of her punch was so strong that it bent the entire debris, as if subjected into a hydraulic compressor. The steel chunk landed at the empty side of the field.

“Haah… Hey you!”,

“Yes boss!”,

“Get either one of the Alphas here and have them sent more men here, now!”,

“Boss, yes boss!”

Upon landing on the ground, Virgilia ordered one of the Delinquent Club members accompanying her to get the attention of her aides, the Alphas. It was a dire situation, they were undermanned to quell the chaos ensued here. The other Delinquent Club members escorted the audience safely at the exit.

Meanwhile at the field, Thea hurriedly aided Ailana as she staggered back up. The intense strain on her Nexus Energy dealt her hands second degree burns. Using her Nexus Trait, Thea held up her hands over hers as a warm golden light illuminated from her palms. The light began soothing Ailana’s burned arms.

“I’m so sorry…”,

“Ugh… it’s okay Thea. Thank you…”

Thea felt like a jerk at that moment, her selfish actions endangered not only Ailana but also the innocent bystanders present. Ailana was the one sniffling from the pain and yet Thea was the one crying. She tried to hold back her tears and concentrated on healing her friend.

Walter felt his Nexus Energy synchronizing as it began to reboot its flow on his body. The regeneration of his wounds and injuries accelerating and his Mantra Arm becoming functional again. Slowly, he sat up from the ground and checked his movements to inspect the healing process. His wounds were closing up, bruises being healed and internal injuries mending.

“Ahhhh!!!”,

“...!”

Just as Walter was about to get up, they heard a loud crash from across the field coming from where Elandra was. The ceiling debris had fallen on them and Odette, one of the twin posses of Elandra, had her leg pinned by debris. If she was a Novus, she could have left to safety but unlike their Mistress Elandra and Master Colton, the twins were only human, they were helpless against this crisis.

“Sister, hold on! Grrr--ghghgh…!”

Her sister, Adette, immediately came to her aid desperately lifting the debris and hoping it would somehow raise loose enough for her sister to pull her pinned foot out. But no matter how hard she tried, the effort was futile. Her skinny physique just does not favor her in this dire situation.

“Lady Elandra!”,

“Quiet you! Just heave and lift!”

Elandra shushed her posse as she joined in to help her. Without saying another word, the two both heaved and put all their strength into their arms. And strangely enough, the debris still did not budged an inch.

“Huh? But… Grrr… I--can’t--”

She was practically grimacing at this point as she put all her effort unto it, but the pile of debris was simply too heavy. It must have weighed over 5 tons, and Elandra was not really a strong-arm type of Novus. Regardless, the supposed woman of high standards and nobility was getting her knees to the dirt just to save her servant.

““...!””

Just then a loud bellowing groan of steel echoed throughout the gymnasium, the sound of the last high beam giving away. Thanks to the haywire lance projectile from Colton’s weapon earlier, the steel beam supports melted off, causing the structure integrity to deteriorate.

“Somebody he--AAAH!!!”

As Adette was about to yell for assistance, the girders finally gave away. A massive roof debris, the size of a three-story house was now falling towards them. The trio hugged each other and prepared for the worst.

“Dear sister--ggh!!”

Colton tried to get up but fell as he tried to support his weight with his arm. Due to his effort on redirecting the momentum of his attack earlier, his arms were rendered too injured to even support him. Virgilia and the others, were too far away from where they were. It would be to far for a stretch, even Virgilia herself would not make it.

“H-Huh--!”

As he made another attempt, he was suddenly startled by a passing red lightning trail. He followed it with his gaze but it was moving too fast that he could not even distinguish it with his enhanced senses.

“Get down!”

A familiar voice yelled on top of the trapped trio. They did as they were asked without even looking at this unseen individual. The debris fell down on top of them but thankfully it did not even flattened them where they sat.

“Whew… made it. You girls alright?”

The voice sighed in relief, not hint of distress nor struggle in his tone. As the girls slowly looked up, they finally saw who their savior was, Walter. He was letting the three-story debris rest on his shoulder whilst supporting it with both his arms, as if he was doing a dead lift.

The girls just stared at him in awe and subtle admiration. He was supporting the entire debris without even breaking a sweat. No grunts, nor gritting of the teeth, he was just merrily letting the colossal mass of steel and concrete rest on his shoulders with a bright expression.

“Okay. Just hang on. Hmm!”

With single push, Walter easily flopped the giant debris over as if it was a wooden palette. The large roof debris flopped over to the side with a loud crash, creating a slight tremor to signify how heavy the object was. With that loud of a crash, Elandra and her posses would have been flattened to the ground, if not for Walter here.

“Are you okay?”,

“Huh--uh… yes, but m-my foot is stuck.”,

“Hmm… here. Stand back and cover your eyes. This might get dusty.”

Walter stepped forward and prepped himself to lift the debris. The two girls did as they were instructed and took a few steps backward from the pile. Walter carefully gripped the edge of the slot where Odette’s foot was pinned. Again, with no effort at all, Walter sifted the entire pile of collapsed concrete and steel with just one hand; finally freeing Odette’s foot from the debris’ custody.

“There you go. Here, can you stand?”

Slowly, Walter assisted Odette to stand back up on her feet. Thankfully her foot did not have a hint of a serious injury, just some minor scrapes. He dusted her shoulders and arms, and checked for any more signs of injury.

“All better.”,

“*sniff* Uuuoooohh…”,

“Eh?”,

“---*sniff*… Waaaaaaahaaa!!!”

Could not hold back the tears any longer, Odette finally broke down in a loud wail as she charged in and hugged him tight. It was not out of love nor ulterior motive, it was out of fear--- she was genuinely scared for her life. Walter just smiled and patted her back gently to comfort her. The scene reminded him of the days where he would save Tiffany from bullies, from his childhood days.

“There, there.”

Walter comforted the distressed girl until she finally loosened her grip. As she slowly lets go, her twin sister rushed in his place and held her tight. He dusted himself up and finally sighed a breath of relief.

“...”

Meanwhile, Elandra lost her gaze upon her savior, staring at him with a blank expression. She and her new dress was dotted with dust and grime from the debris and yet her attention was solely point at Walter. Although unintentional, her admiration was apparent with her cheeks colored with a soft pink hue. 

This was the second time that Walter had save her from certain death, not only her but her entourage too. According to one of the tenets of the Einford family tradition: 

‘One must repay kindness and selflessness with love worth more than the deed.’

Which meant if an individual, be that be commoner or nobleman, has done a commendable deed upon a member of the Einford household, must be repaid with something even greater than that deed. And since Walter has saved Elandra from death twice now, there was one thing left offer him…

“M-m-m-m---”,

“Hmm? Umm… Elandra?”

Walter suddenly turned his attention to her. Her lips were visibly shaking, face as red as a ripe tomato with beads of sweat trailing down her temples. She was not even focused what was in front of her, she was lost in thought.

“M-M-MAAARRRIIIIIAAAAAAGEEE!!!”,

“Wha--! Hey hey!”

Walter panicked as a stream of blood gushed out of her nose following her sudden outburst. He caught her in his arms as she toppled down like a cardboard cutout pushed by a gentle breeze. The twins also quickly rushed to her aid.

“Oh dear. Oh dear, this is worse than the last time.”,

“Wait--what--what’s going on with her? Is she gonna be okay?”

Walter was starting to panic too, as the blood kept gushing out of her nose like water fountain. The twins just looked at each other with a cringing expressions about their faces. 

“It’s… well… let’s put it in a way that she does this on a regular basis.”

“What--but…”,

“It’s okay mister Walter. Lady Elandra is going to be fine.”

Even Odette, who just snapped back from a shock was showing a rather forced smile. Walter took it as a hint that there were some things best left undisclosed. Reluctantly, he just let the topic go and glanced at Elandra one more time.

“Hee hee… proposal… marriage… children… ahh~ lo--love-- heee hee…”

Yep, she’s giggling and mumbling hysterically as if in the middle of prancing throughout her own world. With a sigh, he left Elandra to her twin posses’ care and walked back to where Ailana and the others were.

“...!”

As he was a nearing his destination, Walter’s path was suddenly blocked by Colton, who just went by and stood in his way. His glare just directed at him, visibly agitated and dismayed by the outcome of their dispute. Unlike earlier, Walter did not responded to him with a sharp glare nor a threatening stance, he just sighed in exasperation. 

“Well, Mr. Walter. We would just have to postpone our Game of Dispute for an another time. I refuse to call this one a draw, to come so close to victory.”

With a dignified stance, Colton asserted his convictions on the matter. Though it was clearly a draw, apart from the fact that Walter did not even showcased his power, Colton stubbornly leaned upon his potential triumph prior. Walter just rubbed his brows in dismay and did not say anything else, he did not even thought that a response would be appropriate at this rate. 

“Nothing more to say? Good, then my business is concluded here. Pardon.”

Raising his head, Colton marched past Walter, who was still rubbing his forehead. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Walter?”,

“Hmm? Oh.”

It was then a more tolerable figure approached him next, Colton’s butler, Robert. Walter quickly dispelled his reaction and stood in attention. Unlike his master, Robert seemed a more amicable nobleman if he ever met one. He stood with a stern grace, and presented himself properly and none of the stubborn haughtiness.

“I must thank you for tolerating my sire’s unreasonable whims. It is quite a burden to anyone outside the family.”,

“Ah… yeah. But really it’s not a problem, though I wish he would be more careful sometimes with his powers of his.”,

“Yes… Yes of course, my deepest apologies.”,

“Ah… ahaha… really it’s no problem.”

Walter seemed flustered at the sight of an esteemed man such as Robert to bow his head for something he had no hand in. He insisted that it was not a problem, but Robert’s sincerity with his apology was simply too overwhelming. As Robert bowed his head, a sudden deafening silence ensued as the air around them suddenly became… unnerving.

“Hmm…!”

Without a sound nor warning, Robert spun his heel and performed a lightning-fast roundhouse kick aiming at Walter’s torso. It was so fast and so silent that normal senses will not sense it, like an assassin’s blade being brandished from the shadows.

“...!”,

“Hmhm…”

Much to Robert’s surprise, his lightning-fast kick was stopped by a mere tap of Walter’s index finger when he was so sure that Robert caught him off-guard. If a normal individual was to be struck by that kick, he/she would have tumbled through the dirt. But with Walter, he just stopped it like it was but a mere predictable maneuver. Slowly, he lowered his leg and eased his stance while fixing his bow tie. 

“So that confirms my concerns about the fight, you were holding back. May I ask why, Mr. Walter?”,

“So you noticed too. Well… for one, I’m not dense to who your master is--or at least his name. The House of Einford has a strong influence in the corporate world here in the US. I should know, you guys are my dad’s bosses. Would be too disgraceful if the heir himself loses in a fight before it even started.”

Walter let out an exasperated sigh as he cast his gaze upon Colton’s figure on the distance.

“It’s like a game of rock-paper-scissors when you already know what your opponent’s going to cast scissors and yours is rock. I have that rock, but I chose to cast paper instead. In a way, I was protecting his pride and to keep it from being sullied by a random stranger.”,

“But what if my sire Colton did won the Game? You do not mind having your companion be whisked away?”

As Robert asked that question, the sight of Thea and the others approaching them came into Walter’s point of view. A slight giggle escaped his breath as he thought about it, then waved at them. His face was exuding with confidence and conviction, much more so than Colton’s.

“Don’t mind me being cocky here, but even if he did, I know that the result is as clear as day.”,

“Mhm… hahahaha… You certainly are a strange one, or maybe smart should be more appropriate.”

Genuinely surprised and amused by Walter’s response, Robert let out a hearty yet dignified laugh. He was right, even if Colton did “won” the Game of Dispute, the maiden’s heart is already decided. Win or lose, the result was set in stone before the duel had ensued, Walter has already won Thea’s heart.

“And I know if you put a lot effort on that kick, I would have been eating dirt right now. Mr. Robert Irons, aka Black Talon.”

Walter made a snark remark followed with a slight smirk. He has noticed since earlier, that Colton’s butler seemed familiar to him. Upon hearing his full name and his moniker, Robert squared his shoulders and bowed slightly in agreement.

==============

Robert Irons, also known as Black Talon, one of the finest members of the Metro Sentinels and a former colleague of Impact Man, Richie Marcus’ father. He was one of its former core members and the brain of the team. His intellect and attention to detail has saved his team many times than he could count.

As a superhero, Black Talon, like his name suggests, wore black greaves as his weapon. His kicks were comparable to a sharp blade. The sheer vacuum of air created by the momentum of his kicks can slice through solid steel. Like Walter said, if it was a serious attack, he would have likely thrown off by the sheer impact.

=================

“It has been quite a joy to have conversed with you, Sir Walter. Now then, I would have to return to my master’s side. Salutations.”

With an firm bow, Robert bid his farewell to him. He may not say it, but the he earned the humble butler’s respect; evident in his prefix for him “Sir Walter”, a sign of earned reverence among the noble families. As Walter waved him goodbye, Thea and others finally caught up to him.

“W-Walter! --I.. I..”,

“Heh… Yeah umm…”

The awkwardness of the situation quickly escalated as the two met gazes, both guilty of their own faults. Thea was worried that he would be angry, that she jumped right in the middle of their dangerous scuffle just because she was overwhelmed by her sudden impulse. Walter, on the other hand, was afraid that they were upset by his utter recklessness of going too far with his pacifistic approach on that fight.

“Walter, I think you owe us an explanation?”,

“Yes well---”,

“Hey Walty.”,

“Wha---BRUUAGH!”

As Walter was about to give a proper explanation to Ailana’s query, Virgilia, approached with eyes blazing with fury. She came charging in and landed a punch directly at Walter’s kisser. Her punch was so strong and so sudden that it sent him skidding through the grass.

“Ah! Walter!”,

“Oh my, Ms. Virgilia we all owe him a slap on the cheek but no need to level an entire field.”

Thea immediately rushed to Walter’s aid yet Ailana did not seem to mind it one bit. It may not show on her expression but Ailana was livid on that moment. Whoever knew this pink-haired, gentle-faced hot-house flower was capable of unpredictability?

“Ehehe--eheh… Yeah I deserved that. Agh…”

Letting out a wry laugh, Walter picked himself up from the ground whilst cracking his neck from the impact. The punch left him unscathed but it still caught him off-guard. Thea helped him stand up while the other two girls crossed their arms, still waiting on his explanation.

“I’m really sorry. I admit, I have gone too far. But I guess you could say I don’t intend to humiliate him and sully his reputation. It was selfish, I know, it proved disastrous. I’m so sorry.”

The two did not expect him to be so genuine with his apology. They were expecting for him to show a little stubbornness, but Walter was really guilty at his mistake. Indeed it proved to be disastrous, it worried them so much that it led to a massive collateral damage; bystanders were almost hurt and the ones that he was supposed to be protecting were caught in the middle of the fray.

“J-Just don’t do it again--okay?!”

Virgilia tried to keep her stern countenance up, but the apparent fluster did not even helped. She just averted her gaze, unknowingly blushing across her cheeks. She could not afford to show her soft side in front of her members, or she will lose face.

“Just do not make us worry like that, understand?”,

“Whoa!”

Walter was startled as Ailana suddenly gave him a big hug out of the blue. Her embrace was soft and warm, that it was enough to distract Walter. And apart from the fact that she was nuzzling her cheeks against his chest.

“Wha--hey no fair---I mean--I was the one who jumped in! I’m sorry Walter.”

And then soon after, Thea followed with her arms around his neck, clinging unto his tall frame. Since basically she’s only 167 cm and Walter was 182 cm. 

“Make way, make way.”,

“Wha--Vee!? What even--”,

“I was worried too okay!? Hmph!”

And Virgilia followed as she positioned herself to hug him from behind. He appreciates and understands that they were worried for him but this was ridiculous. They were also in plain view of everyone, which made the moment all the more embarrassing.

Apart from the gesture of concern, all three of them were wearing quite a delightful set of expressions. It would seem there was an apparent ulterior motive. They were enjoying this a bit too much.

Walter tried breaking free but it did not seem that they were letting go any moment, but that was not his concern. His concern was it was already an hour passed, and they have to get to the club room as soon as possible. They were still meeting their new faculty advisor after all.

\------------------------------------------

SA Brigade Club Room

Meanwhile at the club room, instead of Xiu being the early bird today, Kurszt came by. Xiu was with Kurome, still in the midst of informing her about the commotion that Walter and the others were caught in. As he opened the door, Kurszt was welcomed by a familiar and mundane atmosphere.  
Orange hues of the sun setting illuminated the room, a soothing sight after a long day of class. 

As he entered the club room, he proceeded to lay down his club report papers and folders in an orderly fashion and went to the white board to write the header. There were still no official vice-president position on the club itself, but Kurszt always takes the initiative. But he does aim for that position once their club pulls through.

They were still a fairly new club, while other clubs had state-of-the-art amenities such as Holo-Boards and ITC’s (Interactive Touch Consoles), they still don’t have the budget for those luxuries. They had to use whatever was provided for them; whiteboards, papers, pens and the traditional stationery. It was hard to believe that they were already living in the future, when they still lack the equipment.

“Ah! You’re here. The report’s on the table, I’ll have the rev---huh?”

As he finished writing the header, Kurszt heard the door open but as he turned around, there was no one present. He was expecting Kurome or maybe even Max and Xiu but it failed him. As he was about to investigate…

“Hmm… Not bad for a club room. Small, cramped, smells like dust but simple and not mention cozy.”

A voice of woman resounded across the room all of a sudden, which almost made Kurszt jump. He did not see anything nor anyone where this voice came from. Scanning the room and on high alert, Kurszt braced himself.

“Who’s there? Answer me.”

He asked the voice, demanding the identity of this unseen intruder. Kurszt’s eyes darting across every nook of the room to where it came from. But judging from the volume and clarity, the source was close.

“Aren’t you being a bit rude on that statement, buddy boy?”,

“Maybe, but I’m not rude enough to just talk somewhere where I can’t see.”

He gave the voice a response while taking a few steps back. He clicked his tongue as he felt the wall at the back of his foot, he was cornered. Regardless, he kept his stance firm and his senses on high alert.

“Sigh… I’m over here.”,

“Where? You say you are but I don’t see you. Are you trying to trick me?”,

“Sigh---- for crying out--down here!”

“...!”

The voice’s tone grew irate as it directed the oblivious Kurszt her whereabouts. As instructed, he looked down and was surprised at what he saw. A pair of flopping feline ears and a head of unkempt pink hair. 

“Now do you see me? Mine’s not really invisibility, but do you see me now, buddy boy?”

The voice came from a kid. She had a voice of a mature woman, had a long and unkempt pink hair with a braided end. Her pupils were like two golden orbs and slit in the center like a feline’s; she also had two functional cat ears on top of her head. She also sported two long and fuzzy cat tails, giving her a visage of a Grimalkin or a Bakeneko of the Japanese folklore. She wore a long white coat over her business attire with a red bow tie.

“M-M-Ms. Ferrion!”

As Kurszt finally grasped his familiarity, his expression was enveloped in pure terror. The person before him was the last person he would ever want to meet again for the entirety of his life. He nearly stumbled as he backed away like a scared mouse on the corner.

“Sigh… relax, Kurzh… Kur---aw f*ck it. I’ll just call you Kurt like I used to. Relax, I’m not here to scrap you.”

With a bored expression, she pulled up a chair and sat with her legs on the table. Her rather rude mannerisms were akin to a delinquent, kind of like Virgilia but hers was more relaxed. She then began leafing through Kurszt’s club reports.

==================================

Her name was Ms. Celica Ferrion, one of the most recognized teachers in Yorktown State University. A retired Superheroine under the moniker, Chiester Cheshire, she used to work with the well-known superhero teams worldwide until finally retiring just a few years of service. 

She was not born short, but rather part of her abnormality of being a Novus. The abnormality or mutation consisted of her DNA being akin to a feline. She was almost apprehended because normally Anomalus exhibits these abnormal mutations. But she was saved when she proved that she still has her sanity and intelligence intact, but was on constant probation by the Supernova Committee.

Though her stint was short, she has made significant impact on the correlations of the Superhero Team diplomacy. Spent most of her time behind the desk, than on the field, she easily became one of the greatest minds of the Supernova Committee. The irony that she helped flourished the ones that condemned her very being.

And make no mistake, just because Celica spent her time behind the desk, does not mean she bore no presence in the battlefield. She was the one who trained both Iron Squire (Kurszt’s former moniker prior to emerging as a Novus), and Gray Knight himself. Hence why, Kurszt was a bit iffy around her, remembering the hellish trials he had to undergo just to train his body to surpass a Novus.

While she did not have any knowledge of any ancient martial arts, she did have the knowledge how to attack weak points of any adversary. Her physical attributes can easily rival any member of the Supernova League. She can traverse easily beyond the speed of light, and able to even bench-press up to several thousands of tons. One of the most notable feats of physical strength was she once punched through a Photon Resonator Barrier, a barrier that can fry anything it touches into ash, with her bare fist and unscathed.

=======================

After she settled down, Kurszt finally eased his stance. Normally, Ms. Ferrion would always bury his face to the floor whenever they meet. It is how she greets him every single time, back when he was still under her tutelage. Even as a Novus, he was still miles apart from surpassing her.

“So what brings you here today, ma’am?”

He tried to hide the nervousness in his tone, but barely pulled through the uneasiness. Ms. Ferrion chuckled softly as she noticed, but chose to kept quiet about it. As she was about give him her response, Kurome, Xiu and Max came in just time.

“Ah, Ferrion-sensei! Yoroshiku! Didn’t noticed you’re here already.”,

“Ah there you are, thought I was in the wrong room.”,

“Wait---you mean to say--”,

“Ah! Sou yo neh! Ferrion-sensei here is our Club Advisor!”

Kurome answered him with a big smile on her face, the enthusiasm reverberated on her tone. But none of that enthusiasm reciprocated on Kurszt’s expression upon hearing Kurome’s response. He felt a single cold bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, like an icy fingertip caressed his soft flesh. Kurszt let out an audible gulp as he glanced towards Ms. Ferrion’s direction.

“Hmhmhm…~”

She cast a mischievous cat-like grin on his direction with a slight giggle. Her smile made him froze up on his spine, flashbacks of the grueling past washed over him like a violent headwind as Kurszt stared at her grin with sheer terror. Fat beads of sweat began accumulating on his forehead, and his face draining of color.

“Ah… Kurszt? Are you okay?”

Max was the first to notice his rather unusual behavior today. Normally, Kurszt would just have that perpetual dour look on his countenance. But to the one who made a portion of his life a living hell, it would be a death sentence.

“Oh he’s fine, don’t worry about him.”

A snappy response, Ms. Ferrion just went ahead and spoke for him whilst still wearing that cat-like grin on her face. Max and Xiu glanced at each other then just shrugged at each other. Clearly whatever was between those two were none of their concern.

“Say Hinokami, didn’t you say you guys have 7 members? Where’s the rest of you?”,

“Ah osoi desuyo neh. They are running a bit late, because of---some small business but they should be here in about…”

Kurome then held up her watch and then held up 4 fingers, gesturing as she counted the seconds that went by. As her last finger curled down, the door opened, right on queue. In came Walter, Thea, Ailana and even Virgilia herself.

“Sorry, we’re late--whoaa! Ms. Ferrion!”

Walter was the first to speak up. Immediately upon entering the club room, he was greeted by an awfully familiar face. His expression lit up with gladness, a complete opposite to Kurszt’s. And speaking of which…

“Wait--you know her?”,

“Hmm? Know her? She’s our school guidance councilor. I frequent visits with her back when I was still… me.”

Raising a brow on his question, Walter responded with a bemused look. Upon retiring from her superhero career, Ms. Ferrion dedicated herself in educating the younger generation. She was appointed as school’s leading guidance councilor on the high school department.

Prior to becoming a Novus, Walter frequents in her office for consultancy. Ms. Ferrion was no stranger to his being a victim of everyday bullying. They even already had Richie Marcus come over her desk and yet the abuse just continued. Walter was her prime example of discrimination present in the school system; he had been already hospitalized 2 times and yet Richie Marcus still got away with it.

It was in Walter’s case, very much in contrast at her time at the Supernova Committee, she felt helpless for the first time. She could only lend her shoulders for him to cry on. Though she spits vitriolic tough love unto him to encourage him to man up, Walter grew to refer to Ms. Ferrion as his second mother.

“Well butter my catnip sock and call me kitty, Walter Olven.”

As soon as she set her gaze upon him, a genuine expression of surprise painted across her face. Ms. Ferrion immediately approached him and eyed him from head to toe, whilst circling him with curiosity. 

“I have heard the rumors of you beating Marcus and finally emerging as a Novus. But this is just ridiculous!”,

“Umm… do you really have to poke me everywhere, ma’am?”

Feeling ticklish, Walter was assaulted by Ms. Ferrion’s… examination as she poked his torso from front to back. Still in disbelief, she first had doubts over the rumors pertaining to him. But now that the evidence was clear and right in front of her, she could not help but to be amazed at Walter’s development.

The three girls, Thea, Ailana and Virgilia just stared at the scene with both displeasure and a bit to envy. As Ms. Ferrion’s gaze landed on them, she gave them a mischievous smile; knowing what their expressions entail. She figured Walter would gain such admirers after ascending to a Novus.

“I was wondering why you didn’t visit me for almost a week now. Heh, I’ll be damned.”

Resting her hands on her hips, she looked at Walter with her cat-like grin. It was not an expression of mischievousness earlier but rather of pride. It was like seeing her son grow up to be a fine young man. 

“Sah, ikimasho. If nothing else, then let’s begin the club session. Shall we, sensei?”,

“Yes of course.”

Prompting by Club President Kurome, the others went to their respective seats and Ms. Ferrion took the front. With a fast stroke of the marker, she wrote her full name on the whiteboard with a precise stroke. She then faced them with stern expression as she began her introduction.

“Alright, as you may already know, you guys are stuck with me as your Club Advisor for the entirety of this miserable club’s existence. Like it or not, we will be sharing our own miseries together like a struggling Superhero Team.”

She faced them like she was talking not to students but to her own team. Deep in her, the feeling and the atmosphere felt somewhat nostalgic. Kurszt had to loosen his collar a few times, her presence was just simply unnerving to him. It was like having your terror drill sergeant being hired as your teacher.

“Ms. Hinokami here has made her case to me for the past two days. It’s clear that this Nova Reform stood against everything the system stood for. Yes, I know some of you might call me out on this--looking at you delinquent gal.”

Ms. Ferrion suddenly pointed her finger at Virgilia, whom was sitting with them. Normally she would have a side comment or two for that, but she kept silent as it was irrelevant anyway. Even Virgilia knew when to keep her potty tongue even for a moment.

“I have worked on Human-Novus Relations back in my stint at the Committee before I retired here. I still continue to work upon it, even on my own. I am well-aware of the discrimination that happens in this school. The privileges that we nova have barely even touches the tip of the iceberg. I can help with improving the relations between my human and nova students, but when a group decides that humans should be shunned completely--that’s where I draw the line.”

Ms. Ferrion continued her piece. As she went on, her reputation that preceded her really showed. Though she was not active on the field, she was a top of the notch negotiator and speaker for the Supernova Committee. A brilliant talent, the likes of which retired early before even reaching their zenith.

She does not have any recollection of her life prior to the White Storm event, but many speculate that she used to be a leader or politician of some country, maybe even a speaker for the United Nations. And those speculations might be closer than anyone think. The presence, the charisma, the spirit, all of which were the characteristics of a good leader. 

“--But like my stint in the committee, I can only do so much. Members of the faculty such as myself are not allowed to intervene with student relations directly. Meaning, if you guys have a field day, don’t expect me to be there to hold your hand. But---!”

Ms. Ferrion bowed down under the table and pulled out three small piles of paperwork and laid it down the table. Though a bit messy, all of the papers were labeled and organized according to the club name. A trait that Kurszt adapted from her, back when he was still a sidekick to Gray Knight.

“I can however, provide you with info on all the clubs registered on school records. Because come on, I’m the guidance councilor. My desk is an information gateway from both the student body and the school administration itself.” 

Crossing her arms and twirling her feline tails behind her, Ms. Ferrion cast a bright and proud glow. Kurome handed the papers to her club members and the latter began scanning it page per page. They could not help but to be amazed on how detailed the information was tallied within these records, it was like they just got their hands upon forbidden files. 

“And you guys wanna look at this too, I think this should be the top of your list.”

As the SA Brigade members scan through the bundles of paperworks, Ms. Ferrion then pulled out a thick black folder and laid it carefully on the table. The others then looked at it with both caution and curiosity. While Kurome scans through the contents of the black folder, Walter turned his attention to their advisor.

“Think this is giving too much, Ma’am. We know you’re our club advisor, but all this…”,

“Heh, well… I know you’d ask sooner, my boy. Well let’s just say… Ms. Hinokami here has her methods of argument and persuasion. You have a great leader for a struggling club like this, let’s just say she deserved an ounce of appreciation.”

Her two tails swayed behind her as she finally cast her mischievous facade towards Walter. Raising his brow, Walter glanced over at Kurome’s direction only to be greeted by her usual bright smile. Makes him wonder what kind of case she had presented before her, to have their club complete access on Ms. Ferrion’s file cabinet.

“’Occultist Coven’, ‘Survival Club’… Hmm… these clubs I never heard of.”

Kurome uttered some of the black folder’s contents whilst rubbing her chin; she put down the folder and passed it around her members. 

“So finally figured it out? That folder contains rejected club forms whom were still operating under the School Administration’s radar. You want to appeal to the student body, then appealing to these minorities would be a good stepping stone.”

Ms. Ferrion added as a response. The contents of the black folder consists of rejected club forms but were still active even after the school denied them of their pass. Most of these clubs were rejected by reasons either being too short on members, established for leisure reasons, or had a potentially demanding upkeep and even too dangerous for the student body to partake in. 

The club discussion went until the next 2 hours, everybody was throwing ideas left and right. Kurome, though a bit of a klutz, had all the workings of a good leader. She together with their advisor, Ms. Ferrion worked together with the members of the SA Brigade present. 

The discussion was lively and very productive, that even Virgilia, whom was there just guesting on the meeting, went off her way to give her thoughts and contribute some ideas. To some, it might be a tiring atmosphere, but to Walter, it felt rather relaxing and fulfilling; a complete contrast to what happened earlier on.

Working up his brain, the meeting helped him forget the disaster that had ensued just beforehand. At that point, the incident felt like a distant and vague memory. Thinking back on what Ms. Ferrion had said, he really ought to appreciate his colleagues, especially Kurome. He could tell from the discussion, she was giving her all for the club she established all on her own. 

There was no need for her reputation as one of the three most powerful female members of the student body. To him, he would have preferred her, just being the best she could be, as a leader. He was also certain that Kurome would have also preferred not fighting at all. If the White Storm did not occur in this world, Kurome would have achieved so much just by charisma and will alone.

\------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, School Entryway

As the club meeting concluded, and all members of the club said their farewells. Thea made her way to the entryway arch at a very slow pace. Her face portrayed with a gloomy expression. 

She intended to talk to Walter after the club meeting but she hesitated half-way and did not managed to do so. She felt rather lonely at the moment, her wishing that she was still at the hospital with Walter to come visit her every afternoon. Now that she was all better, her pale skin now back to its tan complexion, she was secretly hoping for a sudden illness or accident to strike her any moment.

These past few days, she barely even get his attention. Was she becoming possessive? She would ask herself. The feeling of longing was cutting deep in her like thorn being pushed slowly unto her heart, slow and painful. And then as she was several steps out of the entryway, as if serendipity turned its cog, she saw the figure of her longing just standing by the lampshade.

“Hmm…”,

“Ah… Walter.”,

“Hmm? Ah Thea! Didn’t notice you there.”

Walter turned to her and greeted her with a warm smile; he was standing by the lamp whilst scrolling through his Holo-Watch.

“I thought you went off ahead, what are you still doing here?”,

“Well… I’m still waiting for my cousin--you know, Tiffany. We were supposed to go home together.”,

“O-Oh… umm…”

Her chance was right in front of her and yet she hesitated. The feeling of doubt and the fear was overpowering her. But she needs to muster what was left of her courage, she needs to take this before it slips away again.”

“Umm…”,

“Hmm? Is something wrong? I’ve noticed since our meeting you’re not looking too well. Are you sick?”

Walter closed the holographic console for a while and directed his concern to Thea. She could not even meet his gaze, she was frozen and she felt her nerves were ice cold. 

“About earlier---…!”

The words suddenly slipped out, she tried to cup her mouth to slur her words but it was too late. As Walter heard it, his expression went distant as he tilted his head down. An unnerving silence enveloped between them. 

“--I’m sorry.”,

“N-No… It’s just.”

Both of them were consumed by guilt. Though the incident was long over, they felt like they have not gotten a closure for it. Especially Thea, who had jumped in between in the first place. Taking one deep breath, Thea tried to muster her courage. She had to come clean, she had to be honest or else it will haunt her for quite a while.

“It’s what Virgilia said… You were suppressing your Nexus Energy to the point that you can die.”,

“She said that huh?”

Walter just chuckled a bit to her statement, and to the fact that Vee noticed his dangerous stunt. It made him realized that his actions were all the more selfish. Though his intentions were to save Colton some face, he did not took into consideration on how his actions would affect the people who cared for him.

“--won’t have it.”,

“...!”,

“I won’t have it!”

With a loud yell, Thea’s welled up emotion came bursting out that it made him flinch. As he met her gaze, her eyes swelling with tears running down cold on her cheeks, her shoulders shaking and fist clenched as if trying to hold her ground. Walter’s shoulders drooped down as he saw the worrisome sight.

“I have already seen too many people died for my sake… all of them, deeply cared for me. Faced the abyss chasing me and did not survived without even having the chance to fight back! I can’t… I can’t lose you too, dammit! I won’t have it!”,

“...”

He could not muster a response to her, Walter was overwhelmed by the resulting guilt of his actions. Thea was looking at him with anger in her eyes, not hate, but just pure anger to his deed. Her tone, her anger, her sadness, cut deep into his heart; it was much more painful than any of the blows he had taken. 

“What would you do if he had won? Didn’t you care that I would be forcibly taken away, without a say nor thought?”,

“---I care.”

Walter finally spoke up underneath the dim of guilt, and looked at her with eyes full of honesty. 

“I know you won’t believe me, but if he did won that-- then I would stop him with my everything I got.”

It sounded forced, and a bit cheesy but that was Walter’s honest feelings as he said it with a smile. Thea just paused and stared at him with disbelief. She was not crying anymore at least but this situation felt incredibly awkward. Walter thought he could say something cool, but it ended up backfiring.

“...”,

“Don’t say it. Sigh… I know, I know. Oh god. I’m sorry, I really am. Like I said earlier, I was selfish and disregarded you all watching me. And I even gave you my word to protect you--I just… I’m a big mess.”

Embarrassment and guilt continue to wrack his emotions, it felt like it drained him of his strength that he had to lean back on the nearest lamp post. He was at a loss, he did not know what to do to make it up to her or everyone. While the fact that he did not lose that duel, he felt like he lost to something else and paying for the consequence equivalent of defeat.

“Eheh… hehehe… hahaha…”

Thea then suddenly began to have a giggle fit which again, caught him by surprise. 

“Y-You don’t have to laugh… I’m just saying what I feel. Hmph.” 

With a puffed-up cheek, he angrily averted his gaze in embarrassment. He was having a hissy fit like a little kid which Thea found adorable. She was not laughing at his statement, but rather she was happy that the scene felt familiar to her. It reminded her of the time when it was her last day at the hospital and Walter came over with a basket of sweets.

“Ahahaha… Ahah… I’m sorry. I’m sorry, it’s just. It’s like back in the hospital.”

First, tears of anger now tears of joy, Walter really knew how to bring out the best of her. All the more reason that she could not bear to lose him. She knew, of all the people that had come and gone in her life, she wished for Walter to stay.

“...!”,

“I’m sorry I made you cry… That’s all I’m saying. I can’t bear seeing someone crying. Please forgive my selfishness.”

Walter said in his soothing tone as he approached Thea and wiped her tears with his thumb. The sudden feeling startled her a bit, but it was a nice feeling. The cold was unforgiving but his touch was like a blanket of warmth, a warm shelter in a blizzard.

As he tried to move his hand away, she stopped him and held his palm close to her cheek. A noticeable smile finally rested on her countenance, which brought a sign of relief from Walter. The scene was silent, nothing but the sounds of the urban environment around them; and yet it felt serene.

“You know…”,

“Hmm?”

Thea finally lets go of his hand and met his gaze; as if finally dispelled of her grief and sense of dread, she felt like she can finally tell him what had been bothering her the past few days.

“I… kinda miss where you visit me in the hospital. And I.. well since I’m all better… and umm…”

And just like that, the confidence she thought she had built up, suddenly went into a halt. Her gaze darting everywhere, fingers twiddling and her face red up unto her ears. Needless to say, she was back to her old self.

“Well… I was hoping you could--y’know… come over to the dorm?”

Thea said it in an almost inaudible tone that she had to cover her face as she said it. She had to say it, and yet her doubts were physically stopping her from doing so. But thanks to Walter’s enhanced senses, he heard it as clear as day.

“Well okay, if Mrs. Hinokami would permit it. Maybe… Tomorrow night? Oh wait… well maybe the night after tomorrow.”,

“Y-Yes! That would be fine!”

As if being jolted by an electric shock, Thea shouted her response. She stood stiffly like an army cadet facing her drill sergeant and blinked rapidly, which again, startled Walter. It did not really mattered when he was going to come over, but the fact that he agreed was enough.

“Or maybe we could give each other our holo-ad, you have your holo-console with you?”

As if a light bulb sparked over his head, Walter pulled up his integrated holo-console on his Mantra Arm again. Holo-consoles were a compact piece of technology, convenient and easy to carry wherever you go with the size no larger than a calling card. But given the nature of his black arm, almost all of Walter’s personal gadgets were already assimilated by it, including his own holo-console.

His personal computer, laptop, and even his TV antenna in his room were all assimilated into his arm, like a techno-symbiote. While the Mantra Arm amalgamates and adapts its host with every technology assimilated, Walter still needs their tangibility and function in his hand. Primarily because his parents still were not aware of his emergence; he was not yet ready to explain to them where his things had gone. He even had to restrain his arm’s ability whenever he uses the computer on the library, to prevent violation of tampering with school property.

“Eh? Umm…”

Going back at Thea, the once ecstatic mood of hers suddenly vanished when the question popped up; her shoulders drooped down and her expression sagged.

“I… don’t have any.”,

“O-Oh… I see. Sorry, I asked. I forgot you were still struggling with money after paying for your tuition and board.”,

“N-No it’s fine, really. Kurome and her grandmother were good people to provide for me, it would be too much if I ask them to buy one for me.”

Thea twiddled her fingers as she thought about it. Though her board on the dormitory and tuition for two years were paid in full, she still has to provide her own food. She used to have a part-time job prior to being sent on the hospital but sadly, she failed to send a letter of notice to her supervisor. As a result, she was terminated from the contract despite her plea.

She had no means of providing food on the table since then. So in good will, Ms. Hakume Hinokami, Kurome’s grandmother and owner of the dormitory, let Thea join them every day in their dining table. Though a bit hesitant, Thea was grateful for the old woman’s kindness.

Walter turned down his holo-console and faced her once again.

“Well… then I’ll just notify you in advance that I would be coming over.”,

“--wait.”,

“Hmm?”

While Walter did not intend to conclude their conversation just yet. Thea stopped him and called his attention. With small, dragging steps, she drew closer to him inch by inch whilst her gaze was averted. 

“Y-You’ll come on your own, right? No need to call on Ailana--I mean anyone with you… right?”

She said the words very softly, still looking away from him. From her tone, she was shying every syllable of each word uttered. Attempting to be subtle at waiting for her ideal response from Walter.

“Just like before. We’ll do our homeworks, chat, and maybe play some video games? If you’re in to that. Just the two of us.”,

“...!!!”

With a loud gasp, Thea’s eyes widened as the last phrase reverberated and echoed in her mind. 

‘Just the two of us.’

‘Just the two of us.’

Her mind went completely blank, her eyes still wide open and her expression was of beyond disbelief. She was becoming more and more like Xiu now, maybe even worse. She got the response she more than bargained for.

“Umm… Thea--..oh! Hold on.”

As he was about to inquire on Thea’s condition, Walter’s holo-console rang from his arm. He raised his right arm and plates of synthetic skin slid to form his gadget on his wrist. The device projected the console and displayed the notification unto him. 

“Oh. So Tiffany just went ahead of me an hour ago. Oh man… Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Thea.”,

“----ah! Ah yes, yes of course.”

Finally returning to reality, Thea responded hastily. Walter slung his backpack over his shoulder and waved her off in a hurry. Though it was an abrupt end, she cherished the short time they had.

“--oh by the way.”

But before Walter could continue further, he turned around to face her one more time; Thea stood in attention and met his countenance.

“I also missed our time together before this. See ya!”

Without even waiting for a response nor a glimpse of reaction, Walter used his super speed to disappear out of sight. As he did, he instantly went on a speed of light and disappeared right where he stood, leaving only his burned foot prints on the pavement. Whatever the reason, left ambiguous, he just knew he had to make that last minute comment.

Thea was left speechless, her expression in a complete shock. She felt her heart pounding so hard that it was like ramming itself out of her body. She was at a complete loss, she was so happy that she felt like crying but could not do so.

“...gh!”

Then at the height of her bliss, a sudden jolt of pain struck her chest as vine of red lightning emerged from her chest. It was like a sudden short circuit, the pain was much more noticeable than earlier that she let out a grunt. It was the same instance as before, that it was starting to bother her. She could not pinpoint the source of it.

“What is this…?”

She said as she clutched her chest, trying to calm herself. She took slow and deep breaths. The pain was sudden, like a lightning bolt. Thankfully it was not a persistent one, although it bothered her. 

As she calmed down, a flood of questions washed over her thoughts. Could it be triggered by her emotions and mental state? Or worse, could Walter had something to do with it? She could only hope and pray that it would not be the latter.

\----------------------------

Yorktown State University, Campus Grounds

Meanwhile a few moments earlier, and a few moments after the inconclusive duel, Colton walked the grounds with his head still held up high. Even though it was declared a draw, by him, he was confident that he could have won the odds if his beloved Thea did not interfere. In a way, he was fairly disappointed with not the result but with his opponent.

He seemed to have overestimated him to be subjected to his signature attack, and by that, meaning the high extent of his power. It was a shame that he had such high hopes of a lengthy duel. Accompanying him was his butler, Robert and with his twin sister Elandra nowhere in sight. She seemed to went off ahead to deal with some matters in his absence, but it did not really bothered him.

“...?”

As Colton proceeded in a few steps his path was suddenly blocked off by his butler, who stepped in front of him. 

“Robert, what in the blue hell are you doing getting in the way?”,

“I’m sorry, sire by it seems we have… an unexpected appointment.”,

“Appointment? What are you---!”

Before Colton could continue his question, he suddenly heard the tiny chime of what sounds like a tiny bell. As he heard it, the entire atmosphere suddenly fell into dread in an instant. Robert stood his ground, scanning the surroundings for this unseen intruder. 

Though there was no one nearby, they both felt two powerful presences just peering at them from an unseen location. Someone with a presence so strong just by looking a them seemed to send their senses into high alert. Then it happened, an unnatural dense cold vapor crept around them, freezing the ground and grass in its path. Followed by a kaleidoscope of luminescent butterflies flying past them.

“Wh-Who’s there!? Show yourself!”,

“Argh!”,

“Robert!”

As Colton demanded to see the perpetrator’s presence, his butler’s legs was suddenly bound by dense frozen spikes, effectively immobilizing him. As Robert tried to touch the spikes, his hand was frostbitten in an instant. Since his main mean of offense was his legs, he was completely rendered vulnerable.

“Now now… I wouldn’t attempt to break him out, if I were you, Lord Colton Einford.”,

“...!”

As Colton turned around, the perpetrator has finally shown their identities. Two gallantly-dressed ladies. One dressed in black dress with elaborate motifs, holding a black parasol and the other dressed in a light blue Victorian-style garb with a long fur scarf that hung loosely around her shoulders. The two ladies sat on a tea table for two, enjoying a relaxing afternoon.

“Greetings, I have heard the Einford Clan would visit Yorktown. But I did not expect it to be so ahead of schedule.”,

“You seem to know me and my heraldry, to whom do I speak?”,

“Sire, I would beg to reconsi--mmm! Mm!”

Before Robert could voice his objection, the woman in blue waved her finger unto her lips. And in an instant, Robert’s lips were frozen shut by freezing the very flesh and blood from his cheek. 

“Ah-ah-ah… Messer Robert, we are trying to make conversation here. Comprendre?”

With a delicate french accent, the woman in blue shushed the meddling butler. She then prompted her company to proceed, gesturing a bow of appreciation. 

“Now then to answer your question, I am Nobuki Aoda. I am here to represent our fine company, the Nova Reform. And this is one of my associates, Aqueois de’Rais.”,

“Bonjour, Messer.”

The two women identified themselves as representatives of a group known as the Nova Reform. While Colton did not know who this group was, he appreciates the level of graciousness and elegance this two women exhibit before him. It was from that alone that his interest was instantly piqued.

“Well then, you have my attention. What do you ask of me?”,

“Hmhm~ we have certain matters to attend to preceding this, so we’ll be direct. We’re here to extend our invitation to you, Lord Colton. It would do us great honor to have you with us in our circle.”

Nobuki spoke honey and sweet nothings on her tone, elegant yet malicious and seductive. The white butterflies fluttered around her, effectively donning the visage of a mischievous elemental like in a folklore. And her victim was Colton himself, just waiting for him to take the deal.

“Hmph! Such hostility, and you speak of invitation?”

Although forced, Colton asserted his stance on the matter. Yet it proved to be futile, because when it comes to the Nova Reform, business is business. They do not have time for worthless game faces and false bravado. Unlike Walter and the others, they were not willing to buy any of it.

“Oh? Then you don’t have the problem of being toyed earlier by your adversary then?”,

“What do you--”,

“I was there~ ah my poor beloved Walter… My proudest fixture, soiled by pompous nobody. He did not even tried to fight back because he spared you the shame of beating your down where you stand. Isn’t he the sweetest candy in the box?”

As she spoke of Walter, Nobuki’s body trembled in pure ecstasy. Flushed in noticeable crimson whilst embracing herself. Colton took it as an insult when it was clear to him that the match was a draw.

“I beg your pardon! That match was draw! We have an unexpected interference--”,

“If it is, Lord Colton, then why do you bother with excuses? Hm? You saw his strength when he saved your shrill-sounded bitch you call a sister and her pathetic lapdogs earlier, right? Or do you even bother to use those pits on your face, you call eyes?”

Nobuki’s presence became more and more foreboding and powerful that even standing before her was enough to make you stumble on your behind. Colton felt like being crushed by the sheer pressure of her aura that it made his knees buckle. He could feel in every fiber of his being that his presence was but an inferiority before her.

“Oh? Finally got through you? Mhmhm~ But I digress, we’re not here to belittle you. We’re here to help you. But we cannot do it unless you offer us your aid. What do you say? We can help you make him pay for humiliating you for forcibly ending your duel a draw, when it should be you whom is standing over him. After all, by the end of the day, who was standing beside her. Hmhmhm… Certainly you can’t think it’s you, Lord Colton!”

Kihihihihihihi----hehehehehe---HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!!!

Nobuki’s shrill laughter echoed and resonated throughout the surroundings as more white butterflies fluttered around them. Colton finally gave in and fell on his knees, fat beads of sweat dripping down his face as he was continually assaulted by Nobuki’s powerful presence. He could not take another second of it. 

That and the truth Nobuki had mentioned, the one that he was denying with all his conviction, breached through his stubborn resolved. She was right, that speed, the effortless strength--it all made sense. And in the end, his beloved, Thea was still with Walter and not by his side, it made him realize to draw the conclusion into a draw when he should have aimed to win.

It was then that Nobuki had Colton caught on her web. She could feel the emotions that she desired from him: hate, regret, and desire. That was when she knew, this pompous heir has easily been played with just a twitch of her strings. Such is the cruel and sadistic yet passive approach of Nobuki.

“So then… what is your response? Lord Colton? You want power? We can give to you a power to topple everyone who stood in your way. You want prestige? We are the pinnacle of prestige, just being with us is enough. You want an army? We could grant you an unstoppable legion of loyal servants whom are willing to slit their throats by your whim. Will you join us? Grace us, with your noble name and heritage.”,

“...I will.”


	9. Differences

After receiving Tiffany’s message and parting words to Thea, Walter went straight home. He could utilize his super speed to reach his destination quicker, but he ultimately decided against it. Aside from his principle that powers should not be used for the sake of convenience, he wanted the time to think while heading back.

“I’m ho---me?”

He reached his house earlier than expected. As he opened their front door, an unexpected sight presented before him. Surprising enough to make his face twitch on reflex.

“Ah! Big Brother, welcome home…”,

“...”

Tiffany skipped towards him as jolly as she can be, nuzzling her face as she gave him a big hug. 

“Umm… Big Brother?”,

“Hmm? Ah, yeah. Right. Good to see you, Tiffy”

However, Walter’s attention was glued to the one with her on the living room. He looked back and forth between his cousin and this visitor of hers. A boy, who looked the same age as her.

“Where’s mom and dad?”,

“Oh auntie? They went for the supermarket just a few hours ago--”,

“Right, so to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

Seemingly ignoring her response, he stood in attention and faced the boy with a stern stance. Even though they were cousins, Walter has always filled the role of the older sibling. His sudden approach intimidated Tiffany’s guest, retreating on his seat.

“Ah! He’s a classmate of mine. Tom, my big brother and vice versa. He’s here for an interview for our newspaper club!”,

“N-n-nice to meet you, sir.”

Tom was visibly flustered as he offered his hand to Walter, while Tiffany seemed to be oblivious of the entire scene. Walter eyed him from head to toe with a raised brow, as if sizing him up. Walter took his hand and give it a firm shake. 

“...eep.”

Perhaps his shake was too firm, as Tom let out a soft yelp. He felt his knuckles grind as he felt Walter’s grip. Tom was afraid of look at him straight on the eye at this point, he might faint if he did.

“Right, make yourself at home, Tom. I’ll go and get you guys something to drink.”,

“Okay…”,

“Juice please!”

Tiffany responded with the utmost cheerfulness, while Tom nervously sat down. Walter was unusually stingy tonight, Tom feared that if Tiffany would have left the room, he would have fainted from the sheer pressure of being in her cousin’s presence. Walter even made quick and sharp glances at the boy as he went to the kitchen counter.

His glances were basically pertaining that one wrong move, Tom’s life is forfeit on the spot, though not really. He has always been overprotective of Tiffany, but this was the first in a long time that he has assumed the persona of a shotgun-wielding dad or grumpy older brother. Especially now that Tiffany was at that age where she can start dating and whatnot.

“Isn’t he the sweetest?”,

“Y-Yeah…”

Tom said as he loosened his collar, while he curled his lips into a wry smile. Cold sweat running down from his temple to his neck. The atmosphere was thoroughly suffocating.

‘So let’s go back to the question, shall we? Thomas Marcus.”,

“...!”

While in the midst of preparing their drinks, Walter was startled upon hearing the boy’s surname. The surname ‘Marcus’, the last thing he ever want to hear again. He was about to dismiss it as a coincidence when…

“So you have a brother that is a superhero too? His name is Richie Marcu--”,

“...!”,

“Ummm… Big brother? Are you alright over there?”,

“Ah s-sorry! My hand just slipped. Please don’t mind me!”

It was just as he feared, Tom was Richie’s brother. He was taken off-guard that he accidentally knocked over the cutlery. With a wry smile, Walter just gave words of assurance there was nothing to be bothered about.

“Right so, apparently he was hospitalized because he went up against a really powerful enemy?”,

“Yes, we only heard the gist of it. Whoever knocked him out must be really strong. Thanks to his Nexus healing, he might have died.”

Tom responded with a glum expression. Apparently, the full story has yet to reach throughout school. Walter knew he was not responsible for that, but he shouldered it anyway without thinking of the consequences.

“Really? Will he be alright? What is his condition at the moment?”,

“His body’s severely injured. It would take months, even with his regeneration, for him to recover.”

Tom continued to promptly respond to her questions. Walter had no recollection of what happened after the incident, he just remembered that he woke up and met Atha, the woman in red. Although he remembered that he took a blow that was meant to Thea.

“That’s good to hear at least. Then how do you weigh on this incident?”

Tiffany’s tone had an apparent concern for Tom. Empathizing with him as she read his increasingly gloomy expression. It was then, his eyes exhibited a fierce glint. 

“I knew my brother had made so many enemies, but he has put the school first before anything else. He made it his pride and was willing to take control when no one would dare. He had a very admirable ambition on how will he shape the school, no matter how selfish the means to attain it. To be beaten up like that… It’s just---detestable. Only a supervillain would do that.”

Tom opened up his pent up sadness and anger upon the incident. His very words struck deep in Walter. Richie Marcus may have been a bully to him but the majority still looked up to him. It was enough to make his stomach spin, to shoulder such a detestable burden.

Thinking back what Chipper had said to him, if Richie Marcus was still here, he would have kept the Nova Reform in check. Now the normal citizen populace of the school was in danger, all thanks to the burden he chose. All points lead to Walter, the root of the upcoming chaos that was about to loom over the school. 

“Big Brother…?”,

“I’m going to our room. I still have homework that needs to be done.”,

“Okay!”

As he finished making their refreshments, Walter went straight upstairs with Tiffany, of course, still oblivious. It seemed that the conversation took a lot from him. A deep resignation with a hint of depression was all Walter felt as he walked out of the scene.

\--------------------------------------------------

Walter thought by keeping himself busy, he would forget about the earlier exchange. But after finishing up his school homework and studies for the day, the latter conversation was still stuck on to his thoughts. Before, he would just shrug off this controversy surrounding him; but since Richie Marcus’ younger brother was now concerned, the issue now became a glaring problem.

He was at a loss, an impasse, he felt like he just hit a massive roadblock. He chose to take the blame, and now the backlash was hitting him hard. To suffer the wrath of the younger brother and earn the disdain of his cousin that looks up to him; either way, both were undesirable outcomes.

“Big Brother! I’m back!”,

“Oh Tiffy. Where’s Tom?”,

“He already went home. And guess what? I have a huge scoop for my new club! The man who took out Boulderdash!”

Tiffany was disturbingly enthusiastic about it too. Just the sight of her being like this, and not knowing what she would find eventually makes Walter really bothered. He has to make the choice now, or else he would be in even more trouble. It would even affect her too if it drags on like this, and he certainly will not have it.

“I can see it now, it’ll by my biggest headline---”,

“Tiffy!”

"Ah."

Before Tiffany could express her overflowing anticipation, Walter abruptly interjects. His tone was unexpectedly serious even for her. She felt her presence shrink, he did not mean to interrupt her in a rude was. But this needs to be settled here and now.

“I--I’m sorry. Could you please sit down with me for a bit, there’s something I need to tell you.”,

“Big brother? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong? You’re not looking good earlier either.”

Tiffany sheepishly asked her cousin as she sat down on a nearby chair, while Walter on the side of his bed. She was always overly cheerful but to see her like this was quite a rare sight. Both were downtrodden, both were troubled.

“Regarding your story on who beat Boulderdash, Thomas Marcus’ brother. In case you still haven’t heard about it…. I was the one responsible.”,

“What…? But---Big Brother that’s impossible---whoa…”

Before she could doubt her cousin’s sudden claim, Walter held his right arm up and manifested his Mantra-Arm. His entire right arm transformed into a black bio-mechanical limb, with coursing red outlines. He thought she saw him crushed a gun into a ball with his bare hands, during the incident the earlier today.

“But---Big Brother… why…?”,

“I… I don’t know what happened. Look, Tiffy before you get mad or anything. Truth is… I am not even sure how or was it even me who did it. It was all a blur.”

Walter’s hands were visibly shaking, he tried to open up as much as possible to his cousin. He was not mentally prepared for this, but it had to be said now rather than later. He dug in every small detail he remembers to lay it on his cousin.

“I woke up with this overwhelming ebb within me, and this arm.”,

“But what were you doing with a superhero like him in the first place? Why was he with you that time? Did you challenge him or something?”,

As expected of Tiffany’s inquisitive nature, much like a journalist, she began interview her cousin about the incident. She listened as intently and closely as possible, not missing even a single syllable unheard. Walter tried to lay down the information on her, as honest as he can be.

Walter told her about the bullying he went through and the incident that led to that. He was harassed and so did Thea, Richie Marcus manhandled the both of them, unprovoked. And then came the most important bit, that he used his body as a shield to protect Thea from Boulderdash’s kinetic grenade.

Tiffany was shocked to hear that last bit that it made her drop her pen and notebook in her grasp. This was the first time she has ever heard a superhero harassing innocents. She was still young and naive, thus the reality hit her like a brick.

“I’m… I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, Tiffy. But I can’t let this incident drag on for long. I know my take on the blame will have consequences but… Richie Marcus… Thea… he’s gonna kill her for sure. I know I didn’t have any powers that time, but I have to protect her. I don’t want anyone dying on my expense---”,

“Big brother…”

Walter’s statement was abruptly interrupted as he felt her arms wrapping around him, her petite frame embracing him. The gesture helped him calm a bit, he did not know how he should react. Tiffany rested her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled her face on it.

“It was hard, wasn’t it?”,

“I was scared… and yet… I can’t just let her die like that”

“But you saved a life, Big Brother. I know you more than anyone else will, and I know big brother did the right thing. You are a superhero with a big heart, and that is enough for me.”,

“Tiffy…”

He almost cried at his cousin’s response. Tiffany’s still undergoing through maturity, oblivious and overly cheerful to the point of naivety. But to hear these heartfelt words was something to behold to him, he was almost certain that she was the older sibling if they were one.

“Well… if that’s the case. Then--”,

“Wait what--”

Tiffy skipped over his shoulders and held her interview notes before her cousin, before suddenly tearing it all in front of him. Pieces of paper fell to the floor like confetti, Tiffany spreading it all around with her usual bright demeanor. A gesture that left him bemused.

“But what about your report on your school club?”,

“Nah, I’ll just pick up another story. There’s loads out there just waiting to be uncovered! Look out world! Tiffany is out to make her name!”

Tiffany stood atop her bed, with a proud stance and her finger up into the sky. Her confidence somehow mirrored Kurome’s, just minus the over-the-top mannerisms. Tiffany was bound to do great things, Walter was certain of it. Her confidence was something he always admired and envied at the same time.

“Ah! Oh! I forgot I got something for ya, Big Brother.”,

“Hmm?”,

“Should be around here somewhere…”

As if something dawned upon her so suddenly, Tiffany rushed to her baggage and belongings and started rummaging through them like a raccoon in a garbage pile.

“Ta-Da! I got you these!”,

“These are---”,

“Comic Books from the Old World Era! I got it from old man Barney back at Pineswood. I figured you’d like them, Big Brother. I was gonna give it to you yesterday but I keep forgetting.”

From her baggage, Tiffany produced a stack of dusty and old comic books. Most of them are worn off and crumpled because of how many times they have been read. Some were bound by only masking tape and others were stapled. Walter’s attention immediately caught by the comic book’s title at the top of the pile.

“Superman…”

The comic book’s title just slid out of his lips. He was awestruck carefully flipping through the dusty gloss pages. The comic book was about a superhero, a god from another world that descended from earth to live and walk with the humans. Or at least from what Walter understood in overview.

“These would have cost a fortune if they were in good condition! Wow…”,

“Ahem…! Big Brother.”

While Walter was getting lost in every page of the comic book stack, Tiffany stood before him with her hands behind her. She swayed back and forth like a kid waiting for some sort of reward. He chuckled a bit and closed the comic book in his hand.

“Of course, come here you!”,

“Ehehehe… I got hugs!”

Walter pulled her in locked her head in his right arm and stroke her head like playfully giving her a noogie, but with a head pat. She giggled as she got her just reward, like a puppy being petted. Despite her having a heart of an older sibling, Tiffany was still a kid. 

“Thank you for being honest, Big Brother.”

A one last hug and a peck on the cheek, Tiffany expressed her gratitude for his cousin’s honesty. The two of them went to clean their room before calling it a night. Tiffany slept ahead of him, while Walter read some more of the comic books Tiffany had brought for him.

With so many colorful characters, great stories, and art, Walter felt his inner geek being pampered. He did not know that even in the Old World Era, people still upheld values that superheroes today can put into practice. Superheroes that time were naught but a figment of the imagination, but now in the future, they are finally one with the real world.

He was thankful that he cleared the issue with Tiffany and her story, but there was still the matter of Tom, Richie’s younger brother. It will not be long before he finds out, and when that day ever comes, he would just have to face it like a man. Like Tiffany had said, he did what he believed was right at the time. 

Thea was in danger, and Richie Marcus attacked them unprovoked. That was, by all means, not how a superhero should act. And from what he had experienced, he was sure that Richie would not even had stood a chance against one member of the Nova Reform, and that they were merely using him as a front.

His conviction and resolve was invigorated and renewed, all thanks to his cousin. She was always there whenever he was down. A ray of sunshine in a storm of doubts, that was Tiffany for him.

\------------------------------------

Yorktown State University

The next day, school hours went without a hitch. Thea and Ailana now seldom with Walter and more on with each other as they begin to finally get along; that or the coincidence that they were assigned both as study partners for the Science lecture. While Walter was allowed to have his own pick, he chose not to, because he could feel the girls’ sharp glances from behind his back whenever he talks to other girls in class.

Though what bothered him throughout was his dream from last night. He could not remember it, but his gut tells him that it was important. He spent majority of his free time digging deep in his memories to find a shred of recollection of that dream, and yet it just proved futile. He would ignore it right there and then but his eagerness to know was overpowering.

“Hey Walter!”,

“...”,

“I just need to double check this formula--umm… Walter?”

After the bell rang, Ailana, with her notes in hand, approached Walter regarding their math lecture earlier but she was unintentionally ignored. He was still in deep contemplation since earlier that his body was in full auto-pilot mode; his body moving on its own and yet his mind was somewhere else. Ailana then placed herself in front of him to check up on him.

“Ah! Ailana. S-Sorry I just… Hmm…”,

“Are you alright? If this is about finding another partner earlier other than us--”,

“Wh-what--wait no. No… No… Just thinking hard about something irrelevant.”

Walter attempted to say some words of reassurance but failed to convey otherwise. He was troubled, physically and mentally. He never expected remembering a dream, that was practically erased from his mind, would bother him this much. 

“Alright, here…”,

“Hmm? Wait, Ailana what are you--…”

All of a sudden, Ailana grabbed Walter’s both cheeks then pulled his head face closer to hers. He could not resist, his mind was screaming to pull away but the warmth of her touch made it impossible for his physical body to respond. As they drew closer, Ailana slowly closed her eyes; the glisten of her lips and the sweet scent drew Walter in until…. 

…Their foreheads touched.

It was only for a moment, but her scent, and her face this up close was… something else. He felt bliss and heat swelling in his chest, his heart beating so fast that he felt like it was going jump out of his rib cage. Walter’s lips tremble as he froze in place.

“You don’t have a fever… Thank goodness.”,

“Ah…. I--ah…”

Walter stuttered, he felt like he was regressing back to his old self after that daring gesture. He felt his cheeks burning and his breath running. He swallowed as he tried to calm down, though his eyes were darting left and right. This was just like the first time she and Walter met.

She was actually checking his temperature by touching his forehead with hers, an old-fashioned way but a rather daring gesture. She could have used her hands, as Walter would have pointed. He was about to retort when….

“Walter…?”,

“Oh.”

Walter made an audible “oh” escaped his lips as he took a good look at Ailana. After all this time, he noticed something different about her. Something that he should have noticed earlier since they met this morning.

“A ponytail.”,

“Hmm? What about my hair?”,

“It’s just I’ve never seen you in a disheveled everyday look before. I mean, not in a bad way of course! It’s just… you look really approachable.”

Walter said with complete sincerity, with a dash of a warm smile. As if becoming conscious, Ailana slightly averted her gaze and began stroking her ponytail.The two were instantly put in each other’s spots.

“I always see you with a clean and rather formal look and all, but just seeing you like this…”,

“I--Well...”,

“Ehehe…”

The two fidgeted as both of them were now flustered, both faces red and the choking tension hanging above them. Both have their smiles all the way up to their ears, and butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. The two just had their awkward silence for a good 5 minutes, just fidgeting and glancing over, waiting on someone to break the ice.

Ailana was the resident popular girl in their class, she was always surrounded by either her admirers or boys looking to get lucky to go out with a celebrity like her. Her natural charm was akin to a movie star’s, her star look were always effortless as if her beauty is her natural state. Seeing her in such a disheveled look, proves that she was not about vanity nor did she care about her status quo. Though being a superheroine, Ailana was just a simple girl underneath her glamorous presence. 

“”So uh…””,

“”We should go.””,

“”Yeah, let’s do that.””,

““Hehehe…””

Like a comedic duo, the two just synced responses that it almost sounded like they have the same brain. The two, with a hurrying pace, walked side by side down the hallway towards the club room. Seems like nothing would break this ice of awkwardness. 

As the two just paced towards their destination, Ailana finally eased up while still matching Walter’s pace. She placed her hand on his elbow as they walked together, happy that even with their busy schedule, Ailana was thankful to have a moment with Walter like this.

“It’s been a while since we walked together, and just talk.”

Ailana just said it out loud as they walked side by side.

“I know. It has been a while. Heh, I know it has been a few weeks but it felt like forever.”

Walter chuckled as he raised his arms and put both his hands behind his head, he felt his worries now but left his shoulders just talking to her. 

“Say, Ailana. I have been meaning to ask you this ever since that day.”,

“Hmm?”,

“You know there are other people you could have talked to during your first day here. Why approach me, the wallflower, of all people?”

Walter asked Ailana with curious thoughts. He had been pondering this since the day before the incident. Why would a popular girl approach him of all people, and why did she welcomed his company just as easily? Walter knew best not to question someone’s nature but due to the experiences in the past, he could not help his curiosity.

“Mhm… Well, would it be enough that of all people, you were the one I enjoyed talking to that time?”,

“I guess so…”,

“...or maybe you just didn’t recognized me….”,

“I’m sorry?”,

“Oh it’s nothing. Ah… just pondering on the science lecture earlier. My, such a handful.”

Ailana’s voice trailed off in her last statement, barely audible even for Walter’s enhanced hearing. She quickly dismissed and retracted that inaudible statement and just kept walking ahead of him. It would seem that she had something that she was not telling Walter, and just waiting for him to figure it out.

“I’m---I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to question your attitude towards me. I just… I just have been taken advantage too many times before this and it’s really hard to come around.”,

“Oh. My condolences. Despite the fame I enjoy now, I am still trying my utmost to keep my feet on the ground. Because like you before, Walter, I was a nobody too. Worry not, if I have to prove it to you through actions, then I’ll do it.”

Ailana’s conviction was apparent in that statement. Her eyes glinted with a spark of determination, motivated to make this stance as her cause. Walter can feel her aura just blazing through, he feared she might be overreacting.

“Umm… Y-You don’t have to go that far.”

He responded with a wry smile, now nervous that she might overdo herself with something so trivial. Walter was flattered of course but it was a bit too much. He feels unworthy to be given such effort, especially coming from Ailana.

“That reminds me, Ailana. I’ve always wanted to ask you. What are your thoughts on the current state of the Superhero society? You are a superheroine yourself, surely you must have experienced firsthand of being one.”

Walter inquired, he took the opportunity to ask that vital detail to a real superhero such as herself. He meant to ask Alicia Brock, aka Pixie Lass but he has yet to meet up with her again, ever since the incident in the Liberty Theme Park. Same with Kurszt, but in his case, Kurszt was just too unapproachable.

“Well… It was---quite a life-changing event for me since the day I awakened my powers. Sure I have passed the committee’s tests and my results are stellar… But truth be told… I have yet to form a valid opinion on the matter.”

Ailana slightly bowed her head and contemplated on what had transpired before. 

“I have all these accolades but I have yet to make my first step. Honesty be told, it’s… scary. Knowing you’ll have a tremendous burden ahead of you. Knowing all these good people will be counting on you. It already costed me my friends back then, as they began to shun me because I’m ‘too good’ to be with them now.”

She continued. Her mood became increasingly gloomy, thinking back the things she had been through. It was quite an uphill road for her.

“Given on how most superheroes nowadays are swimming in fame and spoils, it was a stigma rather than a blessing. People began to view me as a different person, no longer seeing what I used to be. Treating me some sort of a vain celebrity.”,

“It must've been tough…”

Walter placed his hand on her shoulder, he empathized on what she had gone through. He did not know being a superhero could be just as harsh, or maybe even harsher than being a an everyday person. As Ailana felt his hand on her shoulder, she felt relaxed, knowing that Walter was willing to listen.

“Hence why, Walter… As a Superhero, I want to destroy this stigma surrounding superheroes. I want for the ones we protect, that not all superheroes cling to vanity. Be knee-deep in dirt or hands wet, a hero must cast aside everything do all it takes to protect and save a life. Not for money, not for fame, nothing but indiscriminate compassion to everyone.”,

“You’re right.”

Walter agreed raising his palm in front of him as if reaching for something, the rays of dusk shone in-between his fingers. He was surprised that her goals and principle mirrors his in a number of ways. Superpowers don’t always make you a superhero, it is the morals you uphold and the cause you fight for. With that, Ailana easily won his admiration.

“Alright. If you truly insist, then do so. Just… don’t push yourself too hard, eh?”,

“You have my word, Walter…---…and maybe one day you’ll remember…”

There it was again, the last sentence just trailed off. Walter would have pried further but chose not to, just let her have her moment. He wish he could talk to her more, but there was always a next time.

\-------------------------------------------------

SA Brigade Club Room

The moment they arrived at the club room, the members quickly gathered round and sat in attention. There were no more time for boisterous allowance time, as they aim to be a step ahead of the Nova Reform while they were still complacent. Today was the day Kurome would assign a special case to Walter and his partner for the day.

“Alright, we have been coordinating with the Delinquent Club. Through Vee’s help and her members, we were able to have leads regarding these independent school clubs.”

Kurome’s tone was serious off the bat.Usually she would greet the club with her loudest persona possible, like a kid in a playhouse. But now that they are dealing with serious cases, there will be no room for erratic behavior at that point forth. 

“Walter.”

Kurome threw the black folder unto Walter’s side of the table. The folder that Ms. Ferrion imparted to them just a few days prior. It contained all the known data of all these independent clubs operating under the administration’s scope.

“As our field officer, I want you to take charge of these independent clubs. They are the minority, their support is essential. There must be a reason why they could not go out in the open, you job is to find out and see to it. Make it your priority, whenever there’s no assignment from me. Can I count on you with this, Walter-kun?”

Kurome stated, her fierce stare burrowing deep unto Walter’s. She was full brigadier commander mode now. Her stance, her gait, her aura overtook the entire room, with each of them felt like being put on the spot.

“Yes, I will. We’ve come this far, I can’t back down now.”

Walter responded with conviction as it was expected of him. There was a lot at stake now that they have entered the battlefield. He cannot let Kurome or any of them down; he must become more than that what he was now, start acting like a superhero and not a trainee.

“Arigato… Walter-kun. I know you can do so much more. I want to be there when you realize your fullest potential. But please, don’t push yourself too hard.”

Her tone went to its usual pitch, but instead of a loud response, it was a mellow one. A sign of reassurance from Kurome herself. She was always a curious one, she can be as stern as a drill instructor, and yet can be caring as a doting mother.

“Then we better get started.”

His fire sparked and motivation lit, Walter declared before his fellow club members. Everyone nodded in agreement, with no objections whatsoever. With that, Kurome began sorting their assigned activities for today.

“Yosh! That’s all of us and that just leaves… Kurszt-kun. You’re Walter’s partner for today!”

Kurome declared as she finished her work in just mere minutes. Kurome and Xiu would meet with Ms. Celica Ferrion regarding the elite school clubs; Max, Ailana and Thea would be in charge of information and data gathering on other clubs. That left Kurszt the it, much to the other members’ silent dismay, even Kurome herself.

After a few more minutes of a refresher and summary of activities, the club went on to their separate tasks. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Campus District

“So… the Occultist Coven.”,

“I don’t like the sound of that club.”

Walter and Kurszt walked side-by-side, with the former reading through the mentioned independent club’s data. Beforehand, the two boys made a stop to the construction complex first and inquired about it on one of the members of Virgilia’s Delinquent Club. Walter was hoping to encounter her, but sadly, Virgilia was away from another district dealing with rival gangs.

With these independent clubs operating under the administration’s radar, it was hard to find leads of them from the student body. Luckily, since the SA Brigade now works hand-in-hand with the Delinquent Club, every underground and forbidden information regarding the school was made available to them. No other clubs knew the school better than the Delinquent Club itself, as they are not limited to the Main campus, but also in other campuses of the YSU too.

Thanks to their source in the Delinquent Club, the two were redirected at Campus B, one of the ten high school campuses of the entire university. To have an independent club situated in one of the most well-known campuses, would mean that this club would be too open to be operating independently. Much to the surprise of the two boys, the Occultist Coven has yet to gain recognition in the Main Campus.

“According to this… the club itself is popular among middle-schoolers and some seniors… huh.”,

“That sounds a bit outspoken for a club that should be operating under the radar, no?”

Kurszt and Walter discussed their objectives as they made their way towards the school district and to Campus B. The Occultist Coven was a curious case at that. Like the former said, indie clubs like these should be operating under the radar of the school administration.

“Furthermore, the club is always active during extra-curricular events, particularly school festivals. Because this club’s main attraction was---fortune telling? What the?”

Walter was baffled by the written data about the club, Kurszt even shared the same reaction. He flipped through the pages again to review the club’s data but that was it. The output was either seemed like hastily-written, or just needed further study. 

“I don’t know what to make of this. That’s it? Fortune-telling? No demon summoning or black magic rituals? You know… occult-related stuff?”

Walter was visibly disappointed as he was curious too. He thought the club would involve something supernatural factors or whatnot. It would seem that the club was nothing more than a harmless hobby of sort and just slapped the name because it sounded cool.

“Oh.”

He stopped as he read the input regarding the club’s main attraction, bullet-ed just below the general information. 

“Says here… that their fortune-telling readings are 100% accurate. Most cases the readings were warnings of the immediate probability of danger.”,

“Sounds like dangerous ability to have. We’ll need to get to them before the Reform does. Who knows what will they do with that power in their arsenal.”

Kurszt expressed his utmost concern of the matter. He feared if they have this power, then they would pretty much demolish their competitors before they could even act. If the accuracy was as true as the data say, then what kind of a Novus would have such kind of power? Or was it just a big fraud machinated by the club to gain popularity?

“So that’s where we come in. If this club is situated on Campus B, then it should be a matter of time before they end up within the scope of the Nova Reform. It was fortunate that this was brought to our attention immediately."

\-----------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Light Tram Transit

“So uh…”

After a few minutes of walking, Walter and Kurszt boarded the school tram towards Campus B. Since it was around after-dismissal time, the tram transit was almost empty. Passengers were mostly school staff or student boarders from the school dorm. Walter attempted to at least strike a conversation with Kurszt, since he was the only one left in their club he did not interacted yet.

“How’s being a superhero after graduating from a Normal to a full-fledged Novus?”,

“...”,

“Y’know I have been a fan of you and your mentor, Gray Knight.”,

“...”

Walter’s attempt seemed to be in vain as Kurszt continued to ignore him. His jarring trait as to why Walter was having a hard time striking a conversation with him, was he was always too serious and broody. Unlike Xiu whom was shy in nature, Kurszt was broody and angst-y. He was all business when it comes to school and superhero work.

“You know, I’ve watched the shows. You and Grey Knight solve mysteries that are too complex even for a Novus to understand. You fight crime and beat up supervillains that were stronger than you--all those feats that you can’t even tell that you were both human!”

Regardless of Kurszt’s silence, Walter continued to express his admiration to him. He was just elated to be working with and on the same class with the superhero he admired since his childhood. It was a kid’s dream come true for him.

“I still even got… this.”

Walter pulled something out of his breast pocket.

“It’s a pin of both of your emblems! I got from Grey Knight himself during a visit from the Superhero Convention. I still carry it for good luck.”

It was a pin with embedded emblems of the Grey Knight and Iron Squire. As soon as Walter showed it to Kurszt, the latter finally turns his attention to him. Kurszt looked at the pin with a rather glum expression, probably reminiscing in his head.

“You two inspired me when I was a kid, that even as a human, you can still be a superhero. Especially you, with you as Grey Knight’s sidekick, you’ve shown me that no matter how small you may be, you can still save lives if you put your heart into it.”

Walter clutched the pin in his palm, remembering one of his strongest motivations of becoming a superhero. Though Kurszt only lasted about 5 years with Grey Knight before emerging as a Novus, his exploits was nothing short of inspiring to Walter. He even dreamed that one day he would become a sidekick like Iron Squire, and would rehearse one-liners and enact battle scenarios in his room. 

“Sigh… you know Walter. I was like you once.”

After minutes of silence, Kurszt finally spoke.

“Full of enthusiasm, cheerful and energetic… I knew the dangers of becoming a hero, and yet I faced them all with sheer bravery and wit. Even though one wrong move could spell my death, I still tackled them head-on.”

He still sported that gloomy expression and a sad tone. He was sad that he lost all that drive he had in the past. He felt lonely, and empty as he looked back in retrospect.

“But then… It was that fateful day… Life dug its claws on me. It was then, reality hit me hard. Even as a superhero, you can’t save everyone. Especially when that one is the one you love.”

Though he may not say directly, it was clear that something happened that changed him forever. Something so tragic that it plunged him into the abyss. Walter looked at him with concern as he noticed his grip on the railing was bending the metal itself.

“---that’s when I realized. That in order to save them, I had to root out the problem itself. The old man didn’t agree with my methods; hence why days after becoming Novus, I left that old man in his devices and went on alone. I believed that with this power, one can accomplish the impossible. I don’t want to be that powerless again.”

Kurszt’s grip on the railing finally loosens as the tram finally stops at their destination, Campus B. He walked a few steps ahead of Walter as they went out of the transit. Walter would catch up, but something was stopping him after telling that piece. Kurszt then suddenly pauses in his track and turned his attention to his partner.

“Remember that Walter. Even as a superhero, even with compassion and heart, you must learn to face the fact that you can’t save everyone. Even gods like us suffer the consequences that will break us.”

He said it like it was his parting words before continuing his pace. Walter had no response to that, he felt sad to what he had become. He may not know what happened, but it was sad that one of his idolized heroes was not the same as he was before.

As he followed Kurszt, Walter held the pin from the cloth of his pocket. Kurszt may have changed, but he still believed that with heart, he can still protect everyone. Although doubts now linger within him, he still held on to his beliefs. He secretly hoped for the day that Kurszt would learn how to be positive again.

As for Kurszt, ever since that life-changing incident, he has always walked on the gray area between good and evil. To him, power was the key to enacting justice, criminals must be apprehended and the Anomala killed. To him, the Anomalus were beyond saving; the moment they let the Malus corrupt them, that was the moment that they abandoned humanity.

\------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Campus B

The two kept silent for a while until they finally reached the premises of Campus B. They were immediately greeted by a bustling crowd of students, still roaming the school premises at this hour. The reason being that the entire student body of Campus B in YSU were room-boarders, most of them are from another Metro Zones here and abroad.

Since they were from the main campus, Walter and Kurszt immediately stood out like sore thumbs upon the crowd. The students look on as they saw them walked through their campus, whispering random comments about them like they were celebrities. Walter did not even knew that Main Campus students like them were like a rarity here, even though he was just hailed from a middle-class family.

“Hmm… The data doesn’t say anything about their whereabouts.”,

“Then convenient for us, that we can ask around with all these students still around.”

With them now at their designated location, Walter and Kurszt’s work has now began. First line of order was to find this independent club. Since they were in a pretty bustling area, the Occultist Coven must be well-known to them.

“You there!”,

“Huh--!”

Kurszt suddenly called out a random student with a loud tone. The student froze in place the moment he saw Kurszt marching towards him. His gait and his look was too intimidating to ignore.

“Where is the Occultist Coven! Spill it or defend---”,

“Hep! hep! That’s NOT how we should work Kurszt.”,

“Why not? This is how I interrogate---”,

“We’re just asking for directions! Not interrogate criminals!”

Walter yelled at his impulsiveness, while Kurszt was baffled on why he was being scolded. The former stopped him from grabbing the poor passer-by by the scruff of his uniform. He was aware that Novus get exemptions but harassment will not bode too well on the SA Brigade’s reputation.

“Sigh… So sorry about that. Forgive my partner here. He’s just new to this.”

Walter whispered the last sentence to the passer-by whilst stealing a glance back at his companion.

“R-right…”,

“Okay let’s take it from the top. We heard there was a fortune teller here, we are actually want to have our future told.”

Walter asked in a polite manner, which seemed to eased the tension on the passer-by. He scratched his head with a wry smile, still apologetic on Kurszt’s behalf on the terrible first impression. He could already tell that he was about to have a rough afternoon.

“Oh… Oh! You’re in luck!”

The passer-by suddenly grabs his backpack and pulled out a long black cloak. He put the cloak over his head and tied the neck area to make a makeshift hood. The passer-by turned his attention back at the two with a foreboding look on his face.

“Ahem… Greetings fellow believers of the supernatural~! Thou seek the one who gazes into the future~?”

The passer-by revealed himself as one of the Occultist Coven’s members. Although his introduction was… not convincing with the phony accent and theatrical gestures, he tried his best. The two just looked at each other with expressions both hiding their intent to laugh.

“Ah… yes. Umm… O um… respected one. Layeth upon us thy wisdom that we seek.”,

“Hey that’s pretty good--uh.. yeah--I mean then thou hast found me, follow and I shall lead!”

The club member broke character for a moment to compliment Walter’s Old English accent. While Walter did not delved into theater clubs, he has read some Old World Texts and watched some shows with the said accent. Thanks to his photographic memory, he recalled how each word was pronounced and delivered.

“You disgust me with that accent.”,

“Hehehehe…”

Kurszt just grunted in frustration to Walter, even though he was German in descent, he knew English accent during his stint as Gray Knight’s sidekick. The latter could only strain an embarrassed laugh as a response. Walter knew that his companion will not be willing to go with the flow, which was an essential when dealing with eccentricities.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Campus B, Third Floor, Academic Building

The three walked for a while at dusk, with Walter interviewing one of the members of the Occultist Coven they met earlier. His name was Charlie Zeke, and with their luck, just happens to be the “headmaster” of the club or the club president. Both boys braced themselves to an anti-social lot but Charlie himself was surprisingly accommodating.

According to him, their independent club only consisted of 3 members him and two girls. The reason why their club was never approved by the administration was that they lacked the members to make it official. Their club was one of the flunked clubs during the Recruitment Drive earlier this year.

They had planned to keep their club’s name a secret, but due to the surprising amount of patrons coming in, it was out of their control. Their reputation was set and their popularity among middle-schoolers and lower campus student body was on the rise. So far, Walter found no case of violent incidents involving them. If Walter had the authority, he would petition them to make their club official.

“Ah…”

From the distance of the empty hallway, a girl with a long cloak tripped on her own cloak that made her drop the stack of books she was carrying. 

“Oh no, umm… excuse me for a minute---Mina! Mina are you okay?”

Charlie immediately rushed over to the cloaked girl’s aid. From the cloak that the girl was wearing, the two can tell that she was one of the members of the Coven. Walter followed Charlie and offered to lend a hand.

“Are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall there.”,

“...”

The cloaked girl paused as Walter suddenly entered the scene. Seemingly in suspended animation, she just stared at him as Walter help the two pick up the books. Motionless and her eyes staring dead straight at him.

“Here you go--umm… something wrong?”

As Walter was about to hand out the remaining books to her, he was able to take a good closer look at her. Her face was hidden by the shade of her heavy hood, even with that, he can tell she was staring right at him. Her skin was deathly pale and her arm very skinny, almost skin and bones. And her most distinguishing feature at the moment, she does not have a right arm; her right limb was a just a stump with noticeable stitches at the tip.

“Ah---ahahaha… she’s just shy around other people. Oh yeah! This is Mina, one of the members and cornerstone of the coven.”,

“Hi, Mina. My name is Walter.”,

“.…---Walter.”

Charlie introduced Walter to his colleague, and Walter extended his hand for a shake. But Mina just blankly stared at it, looking up and down as she somewhat whispered his name. Though his intention was pure, Mina seemed either hesitant or just extremely shy.

Slowly and hesitantly, she slowly lifted her arm to return his shake. Walter’s presence radiated with a warm aura that seemed to comfort her a bit. And then at last, they shook hands; Walter just gently held hers, careful not to intimidate her.

“Oh…. warm…”

Mina looked at her hand as if she has touched something for the first time, as Walter’s warmth still lingered on her palm. It felt welcoming, and genuine. Her hand though felt like ice, Walter felt like he just touched an icicle but he just shrugged it off for now.

“Wow, Mina never shook hands with someone other than us before. She must see something in you for her to trust you.”,

“Trust… Walter…”,

“O-Oh aha… ummm that’s--I’m glad then.”

Walter did not know what to respond as he found himself flustered by the feat. Other than her fellow club members, Mina was usually cold around strangers with the other members just handle the talking. He could conclude that she was be the fortune-teller or psychic in their club.

After a brief exchange, the group proceeded down the empty hall until they reached their destination. It was huge classroom, just about the same as theirs in the main campus. But before they enter, Charlie paused and faced his two guests.

“Now honored guests of the coven! To seek thine future, is to open thine hearts and minds to the supernatural~, free thy earthly doubts! And the future shall be clear. Bear in thought, thine future can still be changed! This only serves as a warning.”

Charlie immediately went back into his character, but this time, there was a hint of sincerity unto it. Whether or not that was just a part of his role, the two boys took it as a precaution no less. Walter may have been a skeptic of fortune-telling, but he has to have an open mind about the unknown.

“Then proceed---errmm… so which one of you wants to go first?”,

“Oh! Me first!”

Walter was quick to raise his hand, he was eager to dive in head first at this. Kurszt was happy to wait outside of course, he would rather not involve himself with unknown forces. Charlie pulled the black cloth that was covering the entrance and lead Walter in.

Inside the room was something Walter would have expected the club’s room would be. All four sides of the room were covered with thick black cloths, akin to a gypsy’s tent. The room was decorated with various exhibits, and trinkets that relate to the occult. 

As he stepped inside, he was instantly greeted by an enigmatic atmosphere. Few steps away, he saw another member and Mina getting ready for their ritual. The moment the other member saw Walter, she immediately greeted him with and shook his hand.

“Ah! Our first patron in weeks! Welcome! Welcome!”,

“Ah yes… My name is Walter.”,

“Oh! I can tell. You’re from the Main Campus! Oh splendid! Splendid! Tala Connors, senior student here.”

Tala greeted him with a very cheerful welcome. Tala Connors, a senior student here at Campus B and the last member of the coven. A girl of a Native-American descent, she was the brains behind the club’s theme and their resident loremaster. Although not a Novus, Tala has dabbled with her ancestor’s art of ancient medicine and the occult.

After a brief introduction, Tala tended to Mina’s preparation and had her enter the a secluded part of the room divided by a black cloth. She then emerged from the part of the room, dressed with an animal pelt that covered her cloak, donning a visage of a witch-doctor. The get-up was so convincing that it made Walter flinch a step back. 

“Now… Walter stand still and calm yourself. Empty you mind and clear your thoughts.”

Tala sounded like a different person, as if her cheerful attitude just minutes ago was merely a facade. Regardless, Walter complied and tried to concentrate. Once still, Tala and Charlie both chanted an incantation rite on him to prepare him for the ritual’s next step.

“It is done…”

As they concluded the incantation, Walter felt somewhat light as if he was about to float. The two members of the coven faced him one last time before he proceed. They may have been assuming roles, but in this part, they need to make sure that their patron was mentally and emotionally prepared.

“Now, Walter. Before we send you to the other side of the divider where Mina is waiting, we must warn you. What lies ahead, is not for the feint of heart.”,

“Not all of our patrons manage to even finish this last part of the clairvoyance ritual or fortune telling. Hence why Mina could only see their immediate future. But seeing Mina trusts you, you too must also trust her. She has and would never harm anyone. So please, I only ask that you entrust her your heart for this next part.”

Tala and Charlie both gave their warnings and concern. It would seem that Mina was their seer, and would oversee the actual fortune-reading. And since Walter was the first person that Mina seemed to be comfortable with, both were hoping that Walter would somehow be her friend even after this ritual.

He did not know what would happen or what Mina would do to him on this part, but there was no turning back now. From the looks of it, Mina did not have any friends except Tala and Charlie, if she needed a friend, then he would gladly be that friend. Steeling himself, he finally entered the divider where Mina was.

“Hello?”

Walter was immediately welcomed by an impenetrable and suffocating darkness. This area was just a small part of the room but it felt like Walter just entered a whole another area. It does not feel cramped nor hot but rather spacious with a cold breeze tickling his body.

“Ah! Mina.”

From the middle of the area, he spotted her sitting on the small cushion. She kept silent and gestured him to sit in front of her. He silently complied and sat down, looking straight at her shroud-hidden face.

“... Trust… Mina… trust… Walter?”,

“Yes, I trust you, Mina.”

Walter responded with quiet affirmation, he was ready now more than ever.

“Then…”

Slowly, Mina reached for her hood that covered her face and slowly pulled it down to reveal her face. It was then that Walter realized that it was not shroud that covered her face, it was her hair. Her hair began to grew so long that it basically sprawled all over the floor. 

Her fringes parted finally revealing her face. Her complexion, was just as pale but her eyes was not that of a human’s. Her eyes were like doodles of empty eye sockets that swirl around and blink; she also lacked a nose. Her face itself looked like an animated pale flesh mask.

“SSSSKKKKRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!!!!!!”

With an explosive screech, Mina revealed all of her terrifying glory to Walter. Her mouth full of incisors and stretch so big that it was big enough to swallow a person whole. As she screeched, a mass of dark energy bellowed around them like a maelstrom of malevolence.

Walter resisted the urge to flinch as he kept his eyes on her, he refuse to even blink. Now he knew why Tala and Charlie was concerned, he now knew why the Occultist Coven was denied of an official approval, he knew why they had no success of recruiting members. It was because of Mina… Mina was an Anomalus, a Type-2 Anomalus.

“Kkh…”

The energy was so strong that his body was new being pushed back. His face clenched as he tried to concentrate on her. He must overcome this trial, he gave his word to her.

<\---But seeing Mina trusts you, you too must also trust her. She has and would never harm anyone. So please, I only ask that you entrust her your heart for this next part-->

It was then he remembered what Charlie had told him. Despite being a Type-2 Anomalus, Mina has never nor do not have any intentions of harming other people. Walter raised his head and opened his heart for her.

“Huh...!”

It was then, he saw passed her monstrous outlook. Beyond her hideous form, tears, and with his heart open, he felt it… Behind those tears, isolation and sadness.

It was all clear to him. Once Walter has saw pass the dark barrier, the maelstrom of dark energy did not affect him anymore. One thing left to do was reach out to Mina, he raised his arm and gently touched her cheek.

“...!”

In the midst of her infernal screeching, Mina suddenly stopped as she felt a warm sensation on her right cheek. It was Walter’s hand caressing her cheek. The feeling soothed her emotions, finally returning her face and hair back to normal. 

“I can see now why you’re sad… You’re alone and wanted to make friends. But you can’t, because you’re something that they would condemn. I get it now, Mina.”,

“...Uuu…”

From her seemingly empty eye sockets, warm tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Walter pulled her into an embrace. A gesture she yearned for as long as she can remember.

“I’ll be happy to be your friend.”,

“Uuu… Walter… Mina… Happy…”

Her body still felt icy cold, but the tears that was soaking Walter’s chest felt warm. Even though she was an anomalus, she was more human on the inside. A misunderstood being, like Thea because of her Yellow Zone origins.

“You’re no monster, Mina. You’re just a girl, yearning for love.”

After she calmed down, Walter wiped her tears with his fingers gently. Mina finally smiled, something she has not done in a very long while. She could only blush in response to Walter’s consolation, she was right to put her trust in him.

“Walter… Read… Future…”,

“Huh? Well you don’t have to, I did not come here for that in the first place.”,

“Mina… Repay… Kindness… Walter…”

“Well, alright. Just don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”

Walter responded and Mina just responded back with a slight happy nod. She might be an Anomalus, an abomination in the eyes of people, but there was never a trace of malice within her. Walter trusted her that much.

He relaxing his body once more, he focused and emptied his mind; because this way, she would have better access inside his psyche. Walter does not even know what was inside his mind, he was curious and nervous at the same time to find out. He closed his eyes as Mina placed her finger on his forehead, her psychic connection now established.

\-------------------------------------------------

Walter’s Psyche, ???

From Mina’s vision, she had successfully linked her astral presence within Walter’s mind. With her Malus Trait, the antithesis of the Nexus Trait, she was able to transfer her own consciousness inside his mind. In order to foretell the person’s future, Mina reads them from deep within the far reaches of the human mind. 

From there, she could allocate future decision patterns and map them into a concrete probability of the person’s future. It should be also noted that Walter was the first one to have his psyche accessed by Mina. As most of their visitors in their club do not even make it to the last part of the ritual.

Mina concentrated and channeled her Malus energy unto her astral form. All of her five senses, sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing all materialized in her form. She may be fragile and clumsy in her physical form, but she was powerful in her astral presence; not exactly a formidable force to be reckoned with but just enough to traverse through the mind-scape without harming Walter’s mind.

As she finished materializing her astral form, Mina walked to the valley of memories. Every memory Walter has ever had, from the day he was conceived to the present. From these memories, she must find the one’s that will lead her to the hidden path of Walter’s mind.

Mina carefully observed each memory cell of Walter’s, and strangely enough, she took enjoyment in watching some of them. Some happy and the rest were sad, she saw every bit of struggle Walter had gone through his life. She may not feel his emotions inside his psyche, but she can tell that Walter has been through hell despite his normal life.

“...!”

After what seemed to be hours of searching, Mina finally found her intended memory cell. And within that cell, was the incident where Walter first got his Mantra-Arm. Picking up the cell carefully, she let the orb float into her grasp then held it in front of her; the cell was a sphere no larger than a volleyball, reflecting the memory of that incident, playing in a constant loop.

The memory cell floated away from her then with a flash of light, it formed a door towards a path to a bright path. This signified the overall future for Walter, albeit one of the probabilities, a bright future. Now comes the hard part, Mina must go in and peek for her to give a concrete code of probability.

She readied herself, taking deep breaths until finally stepping inside the bright pathway. Her vision was obstructed by a blinding flash of light as she entered, so bright that even her astral form could not take it. But as soon as she stepped in…

“Ah…!”

She heard a loud click behind her, like a lock mechanism closing. As she went to turn around, the blinding light, the bright path that was projected from the other side, was nothing but an illusion. Mina was instead greeted by a void of living darkness and machine circuitry.

The circuit-like ley-lines constantly overlapping the crawling darkness throughout the area. There was no way out, Mina could only go forward and see what this place has in store for her. She walked unto the endless mechanical void, she felt as if the place was alive and was welcoming her in; this was it, the vision, but unlike any other.

“Ah… Ah…!”

After what seemed to be a long walk, Mina finally reached the pinnacle of the mechanical void, her intended destination. What she saw terrified her to the core, she fell on her hind as crawl back as she saw what lied before her. The darkness began suffocating her in the presence of this “thing”.

From around her, were disfigured bodies of 12 heroes, burned, stabbed and other gruesome infliction riddled their bodies. And standing in the middle was a shrouded man in a long burning red cape. Before the man with the red cape was Walter himself, hung on a makeshift cross made out of the very material of the mechanical void itself. 

“H-Help… me… I’m… sorry---guh!”

The crucified Walter tried to speak but out of nowhere, he was impaled by numerous flying spears of light. As Mina turned around, she saw another man engulfed in light. He floated down and walked pass her, he was shining so bright that he looked like a humanoid star. This glowing man slowly approached the pinnacle with his flowing golden cape behind him.

The dark man in the burning red cape reduced into a puddle of tar before the glowing man. Then eventually so did the bodies of the 12 heroes and Walter himself. Their carcasses melded with the darkness.

Then from the accumulated darkness, it was then it revealed itself before the glowing man and Mina. A colossal statue of a chained ten-headed serpent--no not a statue, but an actual entity in its dormant state. The sleeping ten-headed serpent towered over them as if they were too insignificant to even be noticed.

“N-No…!!!”

Mina tried to scream for the Glowing Man as he slowly approached the colossal lock with the intent of touching it. The Glowing Man could not hear her cry, as he just obliviously approached the lock with a growing grin across his face. Mina could not let this happen, she tried to stop him but…

It was too late…

The lock disintegrated with the Glowing Man’s touch along with the Ten-Headed Serpent’s chains that kept it bound with this void. As the chains disintegrated, the entity began to move, its every twitch every ebb of life channeled within it quaked the entire void itself. One by one, it opened its eyes setting them upon the Glowing Man himself.

With a void-shattering roar the serpent blew shattered the entire void sending Mina flying through.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Campus B, Occultist Coven Club Room

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…..!!!!!”

Mina let out another screech, but this time, her loud screech accidentally set off a shock wave of Malus energy throughout the campus. Charlie and Tala from the other side of the divider went flying, their displays and trinkets shattered and destroyed. The room was utterly wrecked by the sheer power projected by her.

“Hey Mina! Mina! Are you alright!? Mina--Mina!?”,

“Aaaah!”,

“Hey… hey… it’s okay! It’s okay it’s me, Walter. Are you okay?”

“Walter….”

Walter was startled by the sudden event, but he managed to hold his self together to calm her down. He carefully approached her, cautious not to agitate her. It seems Mina has finally come to, whatever she saw in his psyche must have terrified her. But for now, he was more concerned about her.

“Mina… It’s okay. It’s me. Walter.”,

“Huuu…”,

“Oof…! Hey hey… it’s fine. I’m here.”

Mina just threw her fragile frame in his arms and started crying. Her grip clutching his shirt and her entire body shaking that Walter had to support her from falling. She was genuinely terrified, seeing this reaction somehow struck deep in Walter.

“...!!!”

They were about to relax when Walter’s senses suddenly spiked. Still clutching Mina, he dove to the right, just in time to evade an incoming attack from behind. As he glanced over the destruction, he saw the damage the attack had inflicted, a huge searing cut that came from a blade. With this kind of attack, it can only came from…

“Kurszt!”

Walter called out as he saw his figure came out of the cloud of dust. He was already armed with his Nex Arm and both his hands clad in Nex Frame Armor. His eyes gleamed savage intent as he laid eyes upon Mina.

“What in the actual hell are you doing!?”,

“Walter? Get away from her. There’s no mistaking it, that was Malus energy. She’s an Anomalus.”

It was from earlier that Mina was so shocked by her vision that she accidentally unleashed her energy, causing a magnetic eruption of Malus Energy in a wide radius. This is what Walter feared, Kurszt was extremely hostile around Anomalus or Supervillain alike. But Mina here, despite being an Anomalus, she has never hurt nor have any malicious incidents with anyone ever.

“Okay… Okay… look Kurszt. Put the weapon down, and let’s reason with this. Look…”

Walter gestured Charlie and Tala nearby, and quickly handed him Mina’s papers. It was all there, the Student ID, registration proof and the necessary credentials. They kept Mina’s papers just in case that this situation happens.

“Here’s her credentials, and they are no recorded inci--”

As he was in the middle of reasoning, Kurszt swatted his hand holding Mina’s papers with his sword and then pointing it directly at Walter. 

“You are aware that YSU Credentials can easily be forged, Walter? That’s how corrupt our School Administration is without the Student Council. And THIS is one of the things we should be wary of if we are to be the Council. Now… Step aside Walter I’ll get this done quick and efficient. An Anomalus has long since abandoned their humanity the moment they become one, you do best to remember that.”,

“...”

Kurszt has asserted his conviction upon Walter with eyes of indomitable authority. The latter glanced over from behind to see Mina being tended to by Tala and Charlie. She was scared, quivering and alone, the two has treated her with love and in-discrimination like two older siblings. Walter does not see a monster, he sees a scared little child yearning for a place to call home.

“No… I won’t.”,

“Walter I will remind you that she---”,

“I am fully aware of what she is. She’s just as human as any of us. Her curse was not her choice, and due to the discrimination she has faced everyday, she was alone and without a friend.”

Walter met the gleam of Kurszt’s eyes with his own. He had no plan of backing down nor will he stand against this apparent bigotry. At last, the two finally found themselves on the opposing sides of the board.

“Very well then---HMMPH!”,

“Guaargh!”

All of a sudden, with a powerful back fist, Walter was sent flying through the walls then into the hall. Kurszt was sure to put a lot in that blow, just enough to incapacitate even an armored enemy. He then immediately set his sights upon Mina, tucking on Tala’s arms as he approaches.

“Please sir, just let this one slide. She’s not a menace! We’ll take care of her--”

Both Tala and Charlie pleaded before the iron clad Kurszt, but sadly their pleas fall on deaf ears. He was bent on annihilating Anomalus no matter what. The time of reasoning was long passed, the aberration must be dealt with.

“...!”

“GRRRAAAAAHHH..!!!”,

“Ooooff---”

As he took another step closer, Walter suddenly came charging through which startled him. Walter tackled him so hard that the entire wall behind them collapsed. And now, they were free-falling from the third floor of the building to the ground.

Whilst in mid-air, Kurszt wrestled Walter to get him off. With his armored arm, he repeatedly bashed his elbow unto his shoulder plate to loosen his grip on him; or else he would take the full force of the fall. As Walter’s grip loosened in a split-second, Kurszt took the opportunity and grappled him while still in mid-air; holding both his arms while stepping on his spine.

“Aarrgh!”

The result was Kurszt used Walter’s body to cushion his fall, inflicting considerable damage on the latter while he safely flipped across the field. The onlookers below scrambled in a panic as the commotion went down. They could easily tell, staying to spectate would be a less desirable choice for them.

“Kuh…”,

“I was holding back last time, Walter. I won’t make that same mistake ever again. This time, I’m going to go all out on you. This is your last chance, since we’re on the same side---stand down!”

Kurszt took a minute to be at ease while his sword pointed in the ground, and a warning. From the pile of debris, Walter got up and staggered a bit on his feet. This was the second time, first being Hernan of the Delinquent Club, that someone has inflicted serious damage on Walter.

“I know… It is your duty as a superhero to be rid of suervillains. But Mina… Mina isn’t one of them. She’s innocent---she’s my friend.”,

“...so was I.”

Kurszt picked up the sword again and began approaching Walter. Channeling mass amounts of Nexus Energy, metallic pieces began forming all over his body; and then finally donning his true form, the superhero, Ironclad. 

Walter panted as he saw Kurszt approaching him, he knew it was only a matter of time before they clash again. He would have preferred to settle this over reason, but he will not stand for someone being discriminated just for being so different. His right arm and both legs began forming plates of intricate mechanical armor, arming him up with the Mantra; the right side of his face covered with a red half-visor. He then primed his Nexus energy and surrounded his entire body with his vector armor.

He did not want this, he despised allies fighting against each other. But Walter despised discrimination more, so he had no choice but to fight. Some battles can be won with words and principle, but if you are not prepared to defend your beliefs with force, then there is no point to it all.

The two matched paces, it was almost as if the ground itself was quaking with each step closer. Both their presences burned like two fireballs about to collide. With one last step, the ground that they walked on shattered as the two clashed in an epic face-off.

<”Strong. Just as expected, he has grown stronger the last time we fought. But this time, I won’t be reserved.”>

Putting all of his strength unto his sword arm, Kurszt overpowered him, pushing him away with his swing. Walter wasted no time, the two clashed again back and forth, like two bulls clashing their horns. Each collision of their face-off exploded into multiple shock waves, both aggressive with their fighting style hell bent on putting their opponent down.

<”Tch… His vector armor is more troublesome than I thought. Then---”>

Kurszt slid back after their clash and quickly recovered his stance. He discarded his sword, de-materializing it at will. Walter took the opening and charged towards his direction; with such short burst of speed, he managed to close the gap as swift as lightning.

“--try this!”,

“Guaaargh!”

As Walter was about to perform an attack, all of a sudden, he was struck with a numbing pain at his diaphragm area. He was struck by the pommel of his blade, completely by-passing his vector armor. Kurszt then proceeded to pour in his strength to that attack and sent him tumbling through the dirt ten meters away.

<”As predicted, his vector armor required ascertaining the enemy’s attack before it can make a successful block or repel. Seems that speed is key…”>

From his grasp, Kurszt materialized his weapon, a black ornamented claymore sword. The length and size was about his height and looked cumbersome than his previous sword. While Walter recovers, he took a different stance, preparing to launch a projectile attack. His sword illuminated with a dark purple glow as he began channeling his energy upon it like a conduit.

“Hmm!”

With a wide upward swing, he launched a large cutting projectile that seared through everything in its wake. Walter reacted quickly and rolled into a corkscrew flip before landing in a prowl stance. The projectile instantly dissipated the moment it missed him.

That was mastery of control on Kurszt’s part, he can control the intensity of his attacks and abilities. All of his abilities were directed only to the enemy, effectively avoiding collateral damage. Proof of the difference in experience between the two.

“Kuh…”

Though he managed to dodge it, the heat that radiated from that projectile was so hot that it felt like an iron furnace. In fact it left a bad burn mark on Walter’s left arm. If that projectile even manage to hit him, Kurszt would have inflicted considerable damage; and judging from the seared marks on the ground, he would have leveled the entire area if he wanted to.

“Hmm…! Haah!”

Kurszt again launched another cutting projectile and it was bigger than the last. Walter quickly analyzed the projectile’s path. He powered up his armored legs and began gathering momentum.

“...!”,

“Too slow!”

It was then that the moment of his jump, Kurszt appeared behind him with his stance ready. He was so focused on evasion that he did not even consider Kurszt exploiting an opening. There was no time to dodge when he already poured his momentum on that jump.

“Hmmph!”,

“Gah…!”

Using his sword as a vaulting pole, Kurszt delivered a flying drop kick directly at his back. It was instantaneous, he could not raise his vector armor in time to cover for that blind spot. Thanks to his attack, Walter was sent flying towards the still incoming projectile; he needed to react fast or else, he quickly raised his vector armor in attempt to at least take the full brunt of the projectile.

“GUAAARRGH….!!!”

The projectile just completely negated the vector armor even though Walter concentrated on repelling it. As a result, he took the full damage of the attack as the projectile exploded on contact. Walter dropped down to the dirt with his body covered in second-degree burns; if it were not for his superhuman durability, he would have been burned alive.

“Guh… uugh…”

His body sustained a crippling damage, his vector armor shattered and was now in the process of regeneration. Walter struggled to stand up as his entire body was assaulted with unbearable pain. Enduring it, he managed to somehow stand up but his stance was crooked and his regeneration was taking too long.

“I may have overestimated you, Walter.”

Kurszt stood before him with his sword resting on his right shoulder with his helm opened just so he could talk to Walter one more time. 

“As much as I would be willing to continue this fight, I also hate senseless beatings. So one more time, Walter, stand down. Let me take care of the Anomalus. We can forget this ever happened and we can sooner move on.”,

“Ugh… So… you’re saying… The sooner you kill her. The sooner… you can call it day? Don’t give me that bullshit!”

Though his body terribly bruised and burned, Walter manage to somehow get back up on his feet. He gritted his teeth after hearing Kurszt’s statement. Kill her then call it a day, he sounded like he was nonchalant about it, something he would never hear from a superhero like him.

“Didn’t you forget? Ugh… Without restraint, we become villains. So you’re saying you’d prefer to be done with it without even considering the possibility that she is innocent!? You call yourself a hero after saying THAT!?”

Walter snapped, he stomped his right foot forward causing the ground to shake in a wide radius. His eyes now burning anger, his right arm and legs coursing with energy like a machine injecting fuel unto its engine. He was at a disbelief that Kurszt would be one of those superheroes, ones who would disregard the innocence of the convicted and prefer summary execution instead of a fair trial.

“...!”

With a sudden burst of speed, Walter bee-lined his way towards Kurszt. And the two clashed again, his fist and his blade collided with an explosive shock wave. Then with a shove, the two went on a deadly exchange of attack strings.

<”His attacks have more pressure into it and his speed is rising up one notch at time. But it won’t be enough!”>

Even with a cumbersome weapon in his hand, Kurszt’s two-handed sword fighting style was still flexible to to his advantage. By holding the grip and the lower part of the blade itself, he can move and swing just as fast during close quarters. A result of his swordsmanship tutelage even before emerging as a Novus.

“Hmmph!”,

“Tch!”

With one parry, Kurszt made use of his maneuverability to shift his footing and connecting a 180 two-handed swing. While Walter managed to block it, the pressure of the attack sent him sliding back with his left foot planted to the ground to maintain his balance. Kurszt managed again to put him on a distance.

“Haah! Hah!”

Dragging his blade through the ground, Kurszt unleashed two cutting projectiles at his opponent. Walter managed to evade them but each time he attempt to close the distance, he was always met with a follow up projectile. He must think fast, he was still under the process of regenerating his wounds; if this keeps up, he would tire himself out, exposing him completely to his opponent.

“Grrr…Raaagh!”

As the next projectile was launched, Walter did not evade it. Instead, he channeled his Nexus energy unto his Mantra-Arm and formed his vector armor on it, forming a vector gauntlet. He then punched through the projectile causing it to dissipate in an instant.

“Kuh…”

<”Tch! I forgot about that arm of his. That mysterious black arm. He used it and amplified his vector armor formed around it to vaporize the projectile. No matter…”>

“How about---THIS!”

Doubling his energy output on his weapon, Kurszt launched a black pillar of flame towards him. He readied his arm again and punched the pillar directly. The impact of his attack detonated the pillar of black flame.

“Gah…ugh…”

The attack was just too potent, even with his Mantra-Arm, Walter felt the searing heat from his circuitry nerves. His vector gauntlet almost sustained damage from the attack. Not long, Kurszt immediately followed it up by launching two more pillars of black flame with his weapon.

Walter tried to dodge it but the pillars were basically locked into him, following his movements until caught up with him. Walter tried punching them with his vector gauntlet but the burning sensation on his Mantra-Arm became increasingly worse and just as painful as his normal left arm. The vector coating on Mantra-Arm fading fast that he does not have the moment to reconstitute it.

“Gah--”,

“Hmph!”

As Walter was about to dodge another black flame pillar coming at him, Kurszt’s armored silhouette came bursting forth from the black inferno. The pillar was a mere decoy, he was just inches away from unleashing his attack. He quickly powered the Mantra mechanism on his legs and leaped away from from his opponent’s overhead swing.

“Got you. Crash!”

As soon as Walter made his dodge, it was revealed that his attack was a mere feint. Dragging his blade through the ground with an arc, he made a full corkscrew to launch another pillar from his sword. The ground erupted in a black velvet inferno, searing its way towards Walter.

“Shit!”

There was no margin big enough for him to dodge it, he was going to get a direct hit. Walter quickly re-assembled his vector gauntlet around his Mantra-Arm. His arm hummed with tremendous amount of power.

“Graagh!”

With a powerful punch, he smashed the ground so hard that it erected a dirt slab.

“Guaaarrgh!!!”

However, the earthen shield was not enough to minimize the projectile’s impact. The pillar exploded and the molten debris from the destroyed dirt slab pummeled his body, like a fragmentation grenade. Fortunately, he managed to keep his footing and yet he still sustained damage.

<”Seems that his right arm is his weapon. His left one seems of no use… I need to keep an eye on his black arm.”>

Kurszt took stance once again, dragging his two-handed sword to the ground. As he made one step, he spun his body with his blade, gaining enough centrifugal force in just seconds. Then with the gathered momentum, he took a step forward ready to unleash his attack.

BLEED SABER!

With a powerful swing, he unleashed a powerful wave of energy in a wide span area. With this attack, he could even match the winds of a raging hurricane, trampling everything in its path. There was no way to dodge this, but…

“Hey… Where the hell are you looking?”,

“...!”

Walter’s sudden expression startled him. Both of Walter’s arms now armed with vector gauntlets, brimming with Nexus Energy. Walter raised his left arm and channeled his Nexus on a singular point, like aiming a firearm to a target.

Redirection Counter: Vector Shoot!

“Argh!”

From his left arm, Walter fired a projectile of condensed vacuum that easily pierced through his opponent’s attack and directly hitting Kurszt from the other side. It hit Kurszt with the ramming force of a speeding 18 wheeler truck. It was powerful enough to send him tumbling back.

“Agh…!”

<”How did he---don’t tell me… He used his sustained damage to redirect what I have inflicted on him! No… He did not do it on purpose. A counter-attack of his Redirection-Type Nexus Trait. I see…”>

After seemingly gaining the upper hand majority of the match, Kurszt finally sustained damage. Although, Walter looked like he could not keep this up for too long. Walter’s body has already taken too much damage, his Nexus Energy running low and the Mantra-Arm assimilation was taking too long. 

“What wrong, Kurszt!? Don’t tell me you’re going down after that!?”,

“Heh… I have to admit, that took me by surprise. But don’t get cocky, I have not even begin to play.”

Kurszt twirled his two-handed sword and shifted his grip as he prepared to close in for a close quarter combat. Walter did the same, clashing his fists together and began charging through. With their bursts of speed, it was impossible to keep up with them through a naked eye. 

<”First a feint--”>

He swung his blade overhead for a feint, it was to ascertain Walter’s movements so that he could predict his next move. As the blade closed the margin for striking, Walter quickly shifted his footing and slid backwards to dodge. But this was all according in Kurszt’s prediction…

<”--then strike!”>

At a certain angle, Kurszt changed the trajectory of his attack. From an overhead strike to a forward thrust, there was no dodging it from this margin. He was in complete focus, his entire stance allowed no openings.

“Hmm!”,

“Shit!”

Before the blade could even hit him, Walter prowled down missing Kurszt’s attack entirely. And since Kurszt put too much effort on that attack, it provided Walter an opening. Walter held his footing and closed in.

Giant Drive: Longhorn Magnum!

With his Mantra-Arm primed and loaded, he successfully connects a punch aiming at his opponent’s mid-section, where his Nex Frame Armor the thinnest. His punch exploded in impact, the entire surroundings buzzed with red electrical surges. Walter pressed his fist through his armor and sent Kurszt flying back.

“Uwaggghh…! Tch….!”

He quickly recovered but the impact of Walter’s punch made it hard for him to straighten his stance, that he had to brake his momentum with his blade. Walter made the punch count, he made sure to inflict as much damage as possible into that one blow. Kurszt was silent as he catch his breath, who would have thought Walter would manage to land a decisive blow on such tiny margin.

“GGRRRAAAAHHH….!!!”

Walter was not done; from the dust cloud emerged his frame about to land another hit.

Lord Camelot…

“Kuh--aaarrgh!”

In an instant, Kurszt materialized a great ornamented shield equipped on his left gauntlet. The shield completely neutralized Walter’s attack. And since he was stationary, Walter’s vector gauntlets had no effect causing him being harmed by his own attack.

“I’m sorry, Walter but this has gone long enough. I acknowledge your prowess but--- this is as far as you go. I must fulfill my duty to rid this world of Anomalus.”

Ironclad’s armor illuminated in bright purple, its light perfectly outline his bulky frame. There was a hint of bitterness in his words; although he looked forward of facing Walter, he have overestimated him in the process. If he wanted it, he could have put down Walter the moment he tackled him through the wall; but he wanted to see just how far he could push him.

“Ugh… Ugh… No, I won’t let you… She’s afraid, she’s alone, she wanted to be with everyone. And most of all---”

Walter looked up and his expression was the exact opposite of what Kurzst was expecting. It was not anger, hate nor disdain. It was a smile…

“---she accepted me as a person, not as a Novus nor Hero.”,

“...!”

He was taken aback by the unexpected expression of Walter’s however. It was then, it was clear to Kurszt what Walter was fighting for, something he once had years ago. He can respect his cause, but his still stands and this final blow should be the deciding factor.

Both adversaries prepped their attack as a suffocating air of tension enveloped around them. Walter’s Mantra-Arm was already in the process of assimilation, his wounds mostly healed but it will not be enough to take him down. For the first time, he felt like he had reached his limit; seeing the difference between Kurszt and him, he knew---he still has a long way to go.

“GRRRAAAAAAA---!!!”

Channeling everything in his Mantra-Arm, Walter charged in for his final strike. His fist trailed with a surge of energy as if he was about to hurl a literal lightning bolt at point-blank. His right arm and both legs glowing with a red light like klaxons.

“I’m sorry… Walter.”

Lord Camelot: Excaliburn

With a powerful burst of light, the shield on his left arm formed a huge gauntlet made out of solid light and armor. As the two closed their distance, and their attacks collided. A powerful explosion ensued with a loud buzzing electrical surge like a colossal Tesla Coil. 

There was naught but silence to be heard after that, the battle was decided. As the cloud of dust cleared, the only one left standing was Kurszt. Walter was swept away clean through the building wall.

“It feels… empty. Did I truly won? Was that really it?”

Kurszt looked both his armored hands and was baffled by this empty feeling. He thought he would feel more triumphant but it felt like his victory was for naught. He opened his helm and took a good look around, nothing but destruction, no crowds to cheer and no damsel to be adored.

“----what!?”

As he was about to revert back to normal, he saw a silhouette from the cloud of dust in the distance, the direction where Walter was sent flying. It was no mistaking it, it was Walter himself. Standing firm with his legs apart and his arms crossed as if giving an unamused expression.

His Mantra were still glowing red and from the looks of it, just began assimilating. The Mantra now crawled unto his spine, reinforcing his back with the same mechanical armor as his right arm and legs. And what was strange was the white streak on his fringe was no longer white, but it emitted the same color as his assimilated limbs; which would mean that the Mantra has finally assimilated his brain.

“He’s… unconscious? But…”

Kurszt was about to raise his guard up when he noticed that Walter himself was unconscious, and yet he was standing with a cross-armed pose like that. It was visible that he was unconscious but his presence permeated of a different presence, as if he was glaring at him even though Walter’s eyes were closed and his expression peaceful. It was almost the same feeling as Kurome’s presence whenever her back is turned, a feeling of her aware of everything around her.

“Ahhh…. Wait…! Stop…!”

Just when Kurszt was about to investigate, Mina came stumbling in the scene. She quickly rushed unto Walter’s side, blocking Kurszt’s path. Her shoulders and even her lips were shaking, she was scared and yet she stood in Kurszt’s path alone.

“Don’t… Hurt… Friend… Walter… Mina… Friends… Uuuu… Stop…”,

No! I won’t let you hurt Kurszt anymore! Back off villain! I’ll protect him even if means with my life!

“...!”

He was about to raise his blade when an image of the past flashed before his eyes. A similar situation that he was years ago. The Anomalus girl had genuine tears rolling down her void-like eyes, her lips shaking and she was sobbing in fear. 

<”Inez…”>

A girl’s name from his past appeared inside his mind.

\---She accepted me as a person, not as a Novus nor Hero.

“...”

With that, Kurszt finally dismissed his Nex Frame Armor and reverted back into his normal form. He did not utter anymore words, he was exhausted. He simply turned around and began walking away, leaving the still unconscious Walter with Mina.

Kurszt won, but it was a bitter and empty victory. He was fighting for his cause to rid the world of the Anomalus and Villains alike, and yet… he gained nothing from it. He boarded the University Tram back to the main campus and head back home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mmmmh…”

It was dark, Walter could not see nor distinguish a thing. As he searched through the darkness, he felt a soft caress on his cheek followed by what seemed to be a comfortable feeling wrapping his head. He was about to panic but this sensation somehow calmed him down, akin to the time where his mother would tuck him to sleep.

“Mmh…”

And then there was light, he slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying down on the ground.

“Oh… right.”

It was then he remembered what happened, he was soundly defeated by Kurszt. This was his first taste of defeat, at the hands of his friend no less. He would have congratulated him but…

“...!”

His eyes shot wide open, he was jolted wide awake as he remembered another thing. Kurszt had the intent of terminating Mina. He was about to get up, when he felt a hand softly caressed his cheek again.

“Walter… awake…”

From just above him, Mina’s smile radiated upon him like a ray of dawn. She may have hellish black eyes that would struck fear to anyone, but her smile was warm and genuine. While Walter was unconscious, Mina let him rest on her lap and just watched him sleep.

“Mina, you… you’re okay. But where is he?”

Walter sat up and searched for his companion, but all he saw was a ton of rubble and debris. The aftermath of their battle; although both opponents did their best to avoid collateral damage, their fight just leveled half of Campus B to the ground. Walter just rubbed his head, shaking off his dizziness.

“So… Sleeping beauty’s awake!”,

“Huh?”

Walter suddenly heard a girl’s voice of a rowdy manner from behind. Initially, the one he knew with that kind of attitude was Virgilia, being the head of the Delinquent Club. But as he turned around, he saw two girls approaching them from a distance.

“Umm… And you girls are…?”,

“Ah! Right, I’m Anka and this is Shin.”,

“...”

Two young women arrived at the scene both wearing a familiar club’s uniform. Walter need not ask, as both of them were undoubtedly from the Delinquent Club. With their ragged outlook and fierce presences, it was easy to tell.

Anka Ghing, second year student of Indian descent; originally from DC Metro State now transferred here in Yorktown. And Shin Nguyen, also second year, formerly from Grand Vegas Metro Zone. Both of them were students here in Campus B, as the Deliquent Club does not limit itself to the Main Campus but also other campuses as well.

“So did Vee sent you here?”,

“’Vee’? Who’s ‘Vee’?”

Anka tilted her head in confusion as she heard the name. But as soon as she did, the other girl, Shin, leaned on her ear and whispered something to her. As she did, Anka nodded in realization.

“Oh you mean, boss? Wait--if you’re calling her by that name--uhuh… uhuh… ooooh! The Black-Armed Ace! Boss’ sweetheart!”,

“R-Really? Sweetheart?”

Walter was overcame with surprise to hear that specific term. He cannot help but assume that Virgilia has feelings for him, though it might be too much. Anka had that wide grin on her face finally meeting the person behind their boss’ strange behavior.

“Yeah! You should have seen her always watching her Holo for your pictures and captured videos of your fights. Oooh~hohoho! She’s always had that dreamy look on her face. Hahaha!”,

“...”

Anka loudly teased Walter as she slapped his back repeatedly, while Shin just stood behind them projecting a rather bemused expression. 

“Ah… ahahaha… that so?”

Walter just let out an awkward laugh. Although what Anka said was too ambiguous to conclude his earlier assumption on Virgilia having feelings for him. For all he knew, she loved good fights and strong opponents; she must have been eyeing on him for a rematch some time in the future.

“Anyway, what’re you guys doing here?”,

“Well we were on the way back to the Campus Dormitory when we saw the uproar here. We tried to get to the bottom of it but the proximity of your fight with that armored guy was too dangerous. We closed in after your battle and just found you here along with that Anomalus.”,

“...! Wait, y-you knew about her?”

Out of reflex, Walter stepped in front of Mina to protect her.

“Hahaha! Relax, prince charming. You may not know this, but I’m from the Carolinas. So I understand, and her secret is safe. And truth be told, we did visited Mina’s club quite regularly.”,

“O-Oh, sorry. I’m just on edge. Really? Carolinas Yellow Zone?”,

“Heyyep! Most of us in the club were originally from Yellow Zones.”

Walter breathed a sign of relief and eased his body for a bit. Apparently, Thea was not the only one who came from the Yellow Zone; though technically Virgilia just came out of the Red Zone since she did moved to Japan before its fall to ruin. One of also the contributing factors why the Delinquent Club’s cooperation with the SA Brigade, was because Virgilia saw Thea as their benefactor. If SA Brigade were to be Student Council, then Thea’s presence at the Council’s seat would help other students from the Yellow Zone to be represented as recognized members of the student body.

“... Shin… friend…”,

“...”,

“Hey what about me?”,

“Bleh… Anka… Bleh…”

Mina ran up to Shin and gave her a big hug, in which she responded with a slight smile and a warm reception. Anka on the other hand, utterly ignored by her although she does not seem to mind Mina’s reception to her. It was good to know that Mina has made friends with other students other than him.

“Oh yeah, by the way. Did you guys happen to see a guy left from here? Spiky hair with an awesome black jacket on?”

An astute description, regardless it almost slipped his mind. Kurszt was not there when he came to, it was only him, Mina and the two girls. He feared at the moment he was beaten, Kurszt would have went after Mina immediately.

“Eh… nope! Sorry. We got here and just found you laying flat on the ground with Mina here trying to wake you up.”

If you are looking for your companion, he had already left moments ago. You were out cold for 2 hours

“Wait, who said that?”

Walter suddenly jolted up as an ominous voice rang inside his head.

“Hmm? What? You okay?”,

“Huh? Ah… Yeah. Why don’t you gals go on ahead? I’ll just see to Mina for a while.”,

“Well okay, you’ve already woken up in a jiffy. Think it’s high time we head back to the dorm.”

Anka shrugged and turned her heel into the other direction. Walter did not intended to be rude but he dismissed the two girls to go ahead. Either way, since Walter was up and about, there was no more reason for them to stay put. 

“Wait…”,

“Oh? Shin?”

As the two were walking away, Shin turned her heel and came running back to Walter.

“Thank you… for protecting my friend, Mina.”,

“Oh, you’re welcome. It’s nothing, really.”

Walter’s face flushed as he received an unexpected gratitude from the quiet one of the two. Shin gave him a proper bow of respect. Though she may be a delinquent, Shin was surprisingly dignified.

“Come visit us at our club when you have the time!”,

“I will!”

Walter waved farewell at the two as they finally disappeared unto the distance, on their way back to the campus dorms. 

...It’s me, Walter.

“M-Mina…? How--”

The moment I entered your psyche to read your future, my power had left a psychic link between you and me. Hence I can direct my thoughts unto you. Worry not, it won’t harm you, it’s only for means of communication.

Mina stepped forward and faced her savior. She had difficulty speaking with her lips but with her telepathy, she could convey her words much more fluently. Walter was relieved that she was still here and nothing bad happened to her.

“So did he say something before he left?”

None. I just saw the emptiness that wracked his heart. It was an empty victory for him, hence he just abandoned his intent and left.

“Kurszt…”

Walter just hung his head and sat down a nearby debris. He was exhausted in every aspect, physically, mentally and emotionally. He could only sympathize with him, he must have saw that their fight was just utterly pointless. Nothing gained and nothing lost.

It was thanks to you and your good heart. I was right to trust you, Walter, you are the first person to truly saw me not as I am now, but as I have before this curse.

Mina extended her skinny left arm, since her right limb was amputated, and held his hand.

It is as you said… I never wanted this power. I wanted to make friends and find happiness just as Charlie and Tala has taught me. And if possible I also want to help people, thus the Occultist Coven.

Mina added as she gave a light squeeze on Walter’s injured arm. It was clear now to him why they established the club, it was have Mina an outlet for her powers. By fortune-telling or predicting the immediate future, they would help their fellow students with some advice how to either avoid or invoke their good and bad luck.

“Kuh…”

Walter squinted as he felt as sting on his left palm. His regeneration process was taking longer than he thought. That last battle really did a number on him that it somehow tampered his Nexus Energy flow, thus, his Mantra assimilation had to adapt to it.

You are still hurt… I’m sorry you had to go through this suffering. I did not mean to cause such conflict upon you and your companion. Maybe it’s for the best that---

“Don’t…”

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence, Walter knew what she was going to say next.

“When I said I’ll be your friend, Mina. I meant it. You’re no monster like Kurszt makes you out to be.”

Walter then lifted her left hand and placed it on his chest.

“I see nothing but a girl who yearns to be with everyone. That is all.”,

“Uuu… Walter…”

She broke out in soft squeaking sobs, with tears once again rolling down her porcelain cheeks from her void eyes. Mina was so moved by his words that she could not even utilize her telepathy to form a proper response. Her fragile heart filled with joy to know that Walter was there to stay for her.

“Oh he’s awake--wait are we interrupting something?”,

“Ah! Charlie! Tala!”

Just then the rest of the Occultist Coven club members arrive with first aid essentials from the infirmary. It would seem that they intend to nurse Walter back to health, but seeing he was now up in no time, there was no need. Walter would have expected for them to be furious after what had transpired, but their reception remained the same.

“I am so sorry for what happened. I should have known that my companion was overzealous against Anomalus. Truth be told, we came here to ask for your support for our run in the Student Council seat…. but…”,

“.…”

Charlie and Tala looked at each other as they heard his true intentions as to why they came from the Main Campus. Walter intended to hold a negotiation between them, and explain their platform. But due to the unexpected turn of events, he feared that it would be completely out of the question.

“Sigh… Walter.”

Charlie sat down the nearby debris as he laid down the first aid kit.

“Honestly, seeing that commotion, if we were an official club, we would have kicked you out. Your companion seemed hell bent on harming Mina and we can’t have that. She’s our friend, ain’t no way we would agree to your terms.”,

“...so it seems.”

Walter was downtrodden after hearing that response, Charlie just phrased it in a scolding way. At this rate, persuading them would be fruitless. It was an utter disaster to what had transpired here.

“But, you know… Walter. We’ve never seen someone tread great lengths just to protect our friend. That is something to be admired.”,

“Tala is right. If we were Novus ourselves we would do everything to protect her. And you did just that. And moreover, I don’t think Mina would like us to choose whom she wants to be friends with.”,

“Ehehe… I love... Walter.”

All three of them expressed their admiration for Walter’s bravery and resolve. Yet another unexpected development, but this time, it was a good one. There responses somehow uplifted Walter from the dread which would only mean…

“Th-Then…”,

“I know we can’t speak to your companion, but are you willing to shoulder this huge responsibility? To change the school and make it a suitable place for Humans, Nova and Anomala alike? Are you willing to stand up against the vanity of superheroes whom were prisoners to their own image?”

Charlie grabbed both Walter’s shoulders and looked at him straight into his eyes. There was a glint of seriousness in Charlie’s gaze as he awaited for Walter’s reply. He was right, not just the SA Brigade but Walter would need to shoulder the entire school’s future, this was the responsibility to bear if they were to be the Student Council.

“Yes, I will. For Mina’s sake and all others---I will protect everyone. We will uphold the image of selflessness so that no one would look down on whom.”

Walter said it from the bottom of his heart, with fiery eagerness and willingness. That was the answer that Charlie needs to hear. If Mina trusts him with her heart, then so should they; even without Mina’s say on the matter, they could tell that Walter was a genuine person with a good heart, the foundation of a true Superhero.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Yorktown State University, Main Campus Hall

After the incident yesterday, the wounds and bruises Walter had dealt in his previous battle with Kurszt had not been healed just yet; mainly due to the overlapping of the Nexus Regeneration and the Mantra Assimilation, his injuries were taking time to heal longer than usual. As a result, the Olven household were in an instant uproar with both his parents and Tiffany bombarded him with smothering and utmost concern.

Thankfully, he managed to convince them somehow that he was going to be fine. But that did not let him off the hook, regardless it had been a very stressful evening for Walter. On the next day, he had to go to school with his body riddled with bandages, much to Thea, Ailana and even Xiu’s surprise.

While the girls expressed their concern about him, he just let off an excuse that him and Kurszt encountered some troublemakers yesterday. Although Kurszt was the prime culprit as to why his body was covered with bruises. Just then he had been meaning to talk to Kurszt, but it would seem that he was actively avoiding Walter. He knew Kurszt was anti-social but this time it felt more distant and cold.

And at last the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the class period. Walter hurriedly packed his things up that he did not even waited for Thea and Ailana, he was rearing to talk to Kurszt as soon as possible. As he saw him made his exit down the hall, he just hastily grabbed his things and went after him in a rush.

“Wait…! Kurszt!”

Finally catching up with him, Walter called out his name. Kurszt heard it and paused in his tracks, he was not even facing Walter. But as soon as he caught his attention, Walter seemed to choke on his words, not knowing what to say.

“Don’t say it and don’t get the wrong idea.”

Kurszt said in a firm tone as if to coerce him, but there was one question that came to mind that Walter had to ask.

“Why?”,

“I don’t know and I don’t care. But let’s be clear on one thing, Olven.”

As Kurszt turned around to face Walter, he still had that same glint in his eyes yesterday before they fought. The eyes of pure conviction, despite his empty victory yesterday. His gaze was sharp enough to make Walter take a step back.

“We may be on the same side, but we are still fight for different causes. While I am all for equality among Humans and Nova, the same can’t be said with Anomalus. Once we claim the Student Council seat, I’ll be running for Vice President and make sure those menace are ousted. I am a superhero and that’s what I do.”,

“But you can’t just---”,

“That is final, Olven. That is the path I chose to take and will defend it against all if needed be. We’re done here.”

Without even giving a chance for Walter to answer, Kurszt went on ahead of him. It really did not matter because Walter did not have an answer for that… yet. He could only clench his fist in frustration with a bit of sadness, because it was then that he felt like he just lost a friend. 

“Walter?”

Just then, Ailana called out from behind. Walter jolted up to greet her, but the look on her face says that she saw the entire exchange. He could only sigh in dejection.

“O-Oh… Ailana… you heard it huh?”,

“Mmh… What happened between you two? I have never seen Sir Schwarz like that.”,

“It’s… a long story. Not sure I can tell it now.”,

“I understand. Well come, come! I’ll have your bandages renewed.”

Ailana responded with a smile, pulling out a small first aid kit in her bag. He would comment that his injuries would heal in the next few hours, but after yesterday, he felt like he needed to sit down and have someone to talk to. She then lead him to the nearby stairs and began removing his bandages and applying fresh ones.

“Where’s Thea? Wasn’t she with you?”,

“Oh! Ms. Eissen had to run some errands with Ms. Xiu, so she went on ahead. She sends her regards, nonetheless.”

Normally she would be gloating over this but this was no time for such petty rivalry. Now that Walter had thought about it, it was pretty unusual for a high-class girl like Ailana to be taking up the role of nurse. He felt like his problems were lifted a bit to the thought.

“So… tell me what happened.”

Ailana said in a comforting manner, like a doting elder sister tending to his little brother.

“Sigh… Well, about that. We---”

Walter proceeded to tell his story one event after another. About the first independent club they visited, then about Mina and what her true identity is; Ailana listened carefully and intently as she tended to Walter’s bandages. Walter would have hesitated, but there was something about her that he felt like she can be entrusted with this, that he felt comfortable unwinding with her.

“Oh my… an Anomalus here in the school? That’s a serious case indeed.”,

“I know. But I can tell she’s innocent and has no intent on harming anyone. Quite the opposite actually, she wanted to have friends. That was all she ever wanted… To think Kurszt just wanted to kill her… it’s sickening. I---”

Walter could not speak further, he felt like punching the ground or wall at that moment. He really does not understand why the extreme hostility without even hearing Mina out. The fact that an Anomalus was much more human than a novus was just too much irony to bear.

“It's okay to feel frustrated...”

Ailana’s voice rang in his head, pure and comforting whilst she brushed his head with her palm. A voice of empathy, something that Walter really needed. She pulled him close and let his head rest on her shoulder.

“If you truly believe in Mina and others like her, and if you truly are willing to bear that responsibility. Then know that you are not alone in this Walter. I cannot say the same for others, but if your truly are committed, I’m sure the other will provide you support and eventually Kurszt himself will too. Be angry if you must but don’t forget that you are surrounded by your friends. Make your case, and we will be there for you…”,

“...”

Walter did not say anymore, he just made a small nod while he rested his head on her shoulder. Deep down, he was thankful from the bottom of his heart to have people like Ailana with him. For a high-class girl born of nobility, she was surprisingly humble.

“Then let us proceed to the club room. Let us not make Ms. Hinokami waiting for us.”,

“Yeah…”

Walter nodded in response, now cheered up because of her. As the two got up from the stairs, she helped him stand up though redundant to say the least. She packed up her things and walk side by side with Walter.

“Ailana.”,

“Hmm?”,

“Thank you, I really needed that.”

Walter replied honestly, it was a plain comment but the thought was all the same. He meant it, he would care less if she would not have talked to him if he was still human, but he was thankful to have her around. She was such an amazing girl, but he would not say that directly to her. Ailana just smiled as a response, no words were needed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

SA Brigade Club Room

As they arrived on the club room, Walter was welcomed with a rather peculiar scene. Something that was unprecedented. So much so that Max and Kurszt were uncomfortable in their seats.

“She’s been quiet for a while now.”

Max whispered to Walter which intrigued him. It was an unprecedented scene indeed, normally she would have been jumping around with her usual antics such as flirting with Walter or whatnot. But this time, she had been staring outside ever since she entered the club room.

“Was she like that during Class Period?”,

“Xiu said she was silent even when they left the residence. Something’s really wrong if you ask me.”

Max added as he continued to whisper a conversation to Walter and Ailana.

“Max. Ailana”,

“’Y-Yes?””

The two suddenly jolted up as if being suddenly struck by an electric pulse. Kurome’s voice has none of the cheery and outgoing tone to it, but rather her voice was deep and brimming with a threatening aura. The moment she spoke, the entire room was enveloped with a choking tense atmosphere.

“Could you two leave the room for a minute? I need to speak with Walter and Kurszt.”,

“S-Sure…”,

“You two, front and center.”

Kurome sounded like a drill instructor, her tone was absolute and fearsome. They did as they were told, Ailana and Max went outside the room while Walter and Kurszt both approached her. With them called out, it was no guessing that it was regarding the incident yesterday. Walter just prepared himself for a tongue-lashing.

The two stood there for a good amount of minutes, while Kurome was still looking out the window. The air around the room, cramped as it already was, brimming with tension. It was quiet as almost as if the only thing they hear was the sound of their hearts beating.

“I understand there were complications yesterday, Walter? The administration has notified me.”,

“U-Uh… yes there was. But we umm… We secured our first minor club’s support.”

Walter replied hesitantly, she did not even uttered her usual Japanese honorifics like “-kun” to address him as her junior. He was nervous, his eyes were darting all over the place and his mind could not sit still. He felt like he was facing a different person, a far cry to the fun-loving and outgoing Kurome.

“Mhm… Yes we’ll get to that matter later, but that’s not my utmost concern at the moment.”,

“Uh… yes.”,

“The administration has submitted eye-witness accounts that you two have duked it out in the middle of Campus B. Kurszt, why is that?”

Kurome bowed her head and went to call on Kurszt’s attention, she wanted to hear his side about the incident. The two looked at each other, Walter would have preferred to answer this himself but something tells him that it was unwise at the moment. While Walter was tense and nervous, Kurszt kept his composure.

“We have discovered that this independent club has been harboring an Anomalus within the student body. It was my responsi---”

*SLAP!!!*

Before he could continue his statement, he felt something hit something across his face. A cold and solid slap by furious club president herself. The slap’s sound echoed throughout the room and was even heard outside. 

“Ah…!”,

“...!”

Kurszt fell to the side as the slap landed on his cheek, despite of it not even having force behind it. The slap itself was painful enough as it was channeled with Kurome’s frustration. The sudden slap left Walter in shock, he did not even saw it coming.

“Responsibility? Under whose authority? You do realize that innocent people could have been caught between your petty quarrel? There were people in that area, Kurszt, people whom we serve. That attitude of yours almost caused us valuable rep! And what happens when somebody got caught in the collateral damage? Anomalus? That’s not the problem here, you even harassed the independent club’s members. Just what the hell is wrong with you!? Huh!?”

Kurome was brimming with anger and frustration, she was fuming from the core. Walter has never seen her angry like this, it was painful to watch and yet he had to bear it. Her eyes looked like they were on the verge of tear, he wanted to intervene yet he could not find the resolve to do so.

“We’re superheroes it’s our duty---”,

“We’re also students, Kurszt! Never forget that! I have instructed that whenever you encounter an issue you direct it to me first and then we can devise an appropriate actions! You’re too reckless! And you call yourself a knight? What, your mindset is stuck in the fucking dark ages too? That it? Huh!? RRRAGH!!!”

With her pent up anger, she grabbed the nearby table and hurled it to the wall and kicked the chair to the side which sent it piling over.

“...Do understand I wanted this club to make a difference. Not just for fun and thrill, if someone were to be caught up in your scuffle, who were to be blamed? Us. If we were to be student council, do understand, the appeal and reputation is important. Anomalus or not, that girl is a certified member of the student body whether YOU like it or not. If you have dealt with that girl in your own terms, then you’re no better than the Nova Reform. If there is one thing that we are not, Kurszt is that we are not extremists. That is all.”

It would seem that she had calmed down a bit after giving words of reprimand. He could not even look at the two, the fit she had made her braided pony-tail loose with her hair all over the place. Once again, the room was filled with silence until finally Kurszt spoke up, after contemplating on his actions.

“...I understand. You were right, I should have consulted first before acting. I apologize for my impulsiveness.”

Kurszt said in a soft tone while still holding his cheek where the slap landed. He would voice his defense but she was right, Anomalus or not, that girl, Mina was still part of the student body. It would not bode well for the SA Brigade if they were heard to have harassed a student, and her being an Anomalus would have been treated as a smear campaign.

“I sincerely do hope that this is the first AND the last time I would hear such an incident. You are dismissed for today, Kurszt. Take care of the collateral damage report on the Administration. They need it tomorrow, you’ll be in charge of that paperwork.”,

“I see. Then leave It to me.”

He responded promptly, he immediately left the room leaving only Walter and Kurome. He would run after him but chose against it, Walter could only offer his silent sympathy. Another brief period of silence enveloped the room as the sun finally fell into the horizon, he could only prepare himself to what Kurome would have to say to him.

But before anything else, he went over to the flopped table and picked up the thrown chair and laid it in front of her. He figured after that outburst, Kurome was exhausted herself. It was not like he was buttering her up to soften her reprimand to him, he was just genuinely concerned about her.

“You want to sit down for a bit?”,

“Sigh…”

Kurome seemed to have accepted the offer, but her mood was still the same. She sat leaning forward whilst supporting her head with her hands. A rather intimidating pose, much more so than her standing facing back; he had the full view of her vehement expression, he could feel himself shrinking even by not looking at her.

"As for you, Walter." 

"Y-yes." 

Walter straightened himself up and stood in attention, like an army private in front of his drill sergeant. After a brief moment of silence, Kurome finally spoke. Her tone was unchanged and giving Walter the same intimidating stance. 

"So this particular member of that independent club is an Anomalus, yes?" 

She asked as she cast her gaze at him, he could only nod in response. 

"Hmmm... quite a conundrum indeed. And you're certain that she has no black record? She had been docile ever since she enrolled here?", 

"Yes. Well I can't exactly prove it. But I had glanced within her---I mean I just felt on a emotional level when she entered my psyche via Telepathic Link. I knew deep down, she was just as human. I don't know what it was like in her shoes but I have been through the same treatment. Before all this.", 

"I see... I see..." 

Kurome took it all in, and listened to his case. A rather weak one because it was stemmed from a personal level, but she overlooked it. She could tell that he cared about this Anomalus, and she respected compassion. 

"Then let me ask you this, Walter..." 

Kurome stood up from her seat and glanced outside once again. 

"We all know that the Malus energy, the antithesis of the Nexus, is a parasitic source of power that seeks to consume its host. Like the Nexus, if the host is weak, the source will take over and evolve into an entirely different persona. Although the Malus is much more volatile, as it can either drive its wielder insane or worse, mutate them into a gruesome monstrosity. Worst case scenario, this friend of yours will attack everything and everyone in its sight, friend or foe. The question for you is...." 

She cast a grim gaze at him. 

"...as her friend, are you willing to personally put a stop to her and put her down, should that event happen?" 

She asked in earnest to her subordinate. Kurome did not ask as a club president, she asked on a personal level as if she had been in the same situation before. The question itself overwhelmed Walter in such a way that he forgot to even consider the possibility. 

"Another one... she is an Anomalus, no doubt. Protecting her would mean going up against not just the entire school---but also the entire Metro Zone, the Supernova Committee. You would be going up against the world itself. The last question would be... will protecting a single life be worth it even if it means being against the world?" 

As soon as she finished, she went back on her chair and faced him crossed armed. Kurome eagerly awaited his response, and looked like she had no intentions of standing up until he gives his answer. Meanwhile, Walter hung his head as he went into a deep thought. 

Outside the room, Max and Ailana watched the conversation from the door slot. They heard the earlier commotion with Kurszt, and saw him make his exit earlier. Max was able to catch up with him, but his concern was just met with a silent and regretful glance. Kurszt did not look like he was in the mood to talk. 

Back inside the club room it had been 30 minutes and the two were silent, still unmoved from where they were. 

"Sigh..." 

Walter contemplated for a while before raising his head, he was ready to answer. 

"...Should that time comes, yes. I will be the one to put her down. Mina... trusts me with her life, I will not betray that. I'm sure she would not want to hurt her friends, I will make sure, when everything else failed, I will be the one to release her from her suffering..." 

He had to clench his fist tightly to say that. Walter abhorred the notion, but he prayed that such situation will not come to pass, even though it was still a possibility. And if it did, he was sure that Mina would have said the same. 

"And the last... yes, she is worth everything. And I know she isn't the only one, Kurome. I've said this before and I will say it again, I will shoulder that burden and go against the world, head first if I have to. I would beat my point unto each and every one of them until they get it. It is as Mina said, most of them did not chose their curse. Rather than harm, Mina chose to use her power to help people in need. And that I can respect. That alone is enough reason for me to be by their side when everything else was taken away from them!" 

Walter said it as his heart willed it to be. His mind and heart and soul were all in this cause. To protect the weak and to shelter those whom have nothing left, that is what he lived for. It was his aspiration to abide by that if ever he were to be a superhero. 

As soon as he finished his sentence another moment of silence enveloped the room. Walter held his composure this time; after letting out that statement he felt empowered, motivated and willing. He face Kurome with an unwavering stance with a glint of determination.

“Pffft...”,

“Huh?”

Kurome’s cheeks suddenly puffed up and her stern composure came crumbling down before Walter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMOSHIRE KONO HITO! HAHAHAHAHA!!!”,

“Ah... what?”,

“Hahahaha... ah gomen gomen... I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it in! It’s just-hahahaha! Too funny!”

She was laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt her tummy. Meanwhile, Walter just stared at her with disbelief, confused as to what was funny. Or what he said earlier was too ridiculous or too idealistic for her to take it seriously?

“Aha... ahaha... ah-itai itai...”,

“Are you done now? I’m serious about what I said, it’s a matter of life and death here.”

Walter could not help but feel disrespected, to say the least. He did poured his heart and soul unto his answer and yet it was met with a mocking laughter. Kurome’s tummy was assaulted with pain from laughing so hard.

“Ah... gomenasai gomenasai! Sorry! Sorry! Oooh... boy. Daijobu, I’m not laughing at your statement. It’s just how you say it, needless to say I am overwhelmed! Really!”,

“Okay...?”,

“Ah... but really I never thought I would hear such a heartfelt statement in such a long time, Walter-kun. You had that aura, that makes you... unreal by today’s superhero standards.”,

“So is that a good thing or...?”

Walter was still in the dark to why she was laughing, ‘Unreal by today’s superhero standards’ she says. Given on how she was laughing again and her tone back to the way it was, one could safely say Kurome was back on her old self. Although in reality, she was overwhelmed on how determined Walter was behind his statement, something you will not see in real life.

“Let’s just say in simple terms... I’m glad to have pursued you to be here in this rag-tag band of misfits. If you are determined to go such lengths to protect one life against the many, then... count me in. You won’t stand alone, after all, it’s not just the normal members of our student body that we should focus on, but also those whom were misjudged and discriminated just because they came from another place or born with a curse marked on their heads.”

Thanks to Walter’s resolve, Kurome had broadened the scope of her cause. All this time, they were so focused on the human con-census of the student body and the hierarchy, that she did not even noticed those who would actually be the real victims. She was sure that if her friend, Virgilia , was there she would have smacked her silly for not even acknowledging the underlying problem.

“Thank you, Kurome.”,

“Sigh... that was bad, huh? My fit earlier, I should apologize to Kurszt for that slap. And I’m sorry Walter for venting this on you two. It was a shock to me when I heard about the incident. I--”,

“Say no more. I tried to settle things peacefully with him, but it would seem that it would be hard to get him to fight for the same cause.”

Walter added, he still has Kurszt to be concerned with. He could not even begin to think what would happen if he were to be vice president; of course he still values him as a friend but his morals when it comes to Anomala was overzealous and extreme. He could only hope that he would find the heart to change his ways, and Walter would highly doubt that he would spare another hidden Anomala in the student body.

“Mah mah... I’m sure one he’ll come around. Sigh...”,

Kurome just patted his back and responded with a light encouragement with a big smile.

“--he just needs to find someone to protect...”,

“Come again?”,

“Ah ie... nothing.”

He last last sentence kind of trailed off, she does not want to reveal what Kurszt had gone through before they met. Even before the SA Brigade Kurome and Kurszt had been acquaintances; she and Xiu knew what Kurszt’s story was and why was he like that. She had predicted this impulsiveness of his yet she still does not know how to cope with it without her being there all the time with him.

“Sah sah! Max-kun! Ailana-san! Kochi desu!”

She then finally let the two in after what seemed like a good hour of discussion with Walter. Max and Ailana went on to bombard the both of them with questions, and the two would promptly answer them. Their club period went on for an extended time until they were ready to call it a day.

\---------------------------

On his way home, Walter contemplated about their club meeting and other concerns such as the incident from the day before. He was thinking about meeting Thea or Virgilia but none of them turned up. Thea was still busy with her own paperwork with Xiu, while Virgilia was still dealing with rival gangs from the neighboring district.

“Oh yeah! Mina’s fortune-reading!”

It was then he remembered Mina’s reading of his future just after the incident, he almost completely forgot about it. He was so consumed by other issues that time that he had not found a time to full meditate on it. Walter was not a believer of fortune-telling but a rain check once in a while would not hurt. 

“What did she say again...?”

A black enigma with a fiery red cape stands among twelve fallen heroes and before the sleeping 10-headed dragon. A luminous man shall be the first portent to the dragon’s awakening, and with 10 heads blinked awake, an uncertain fate awaits...

“That is too cryptic and vague for me to understand. But it really makes you think...”

He just sighed, still meditating upon it. By the time that he reached his home, the wounds and injuries he had been inflicted yesterday were now completely healed. And as usual he was greeted by the same doting crowd, namely his parents and little cousin. He did not dislike it, not at all; Walter may have it rough outside, but inside his home, he mattered, that was something he was thankful for.

"What the...?"

He stroked his fringe as he was changing his clothes and just noticed the red streak on his hair. He just noticed it now, when in the past it was just a white streak. Walter thought it was blood at first but, thankfully he was wrong. He would have ignored it if the streak was like a hair highlight, but it would seem that the red streak of hair itself was luminescent in the dark, and stood out like a sore thumb.

"Sigh... just one concern after another."

Exasperated, he just brushed up his fringe to try to somehow hide it and quickly changed his clothes as intended. 

"Huh? What the---...!"

As he was about to leave the room for dinner, he suddenly cannot open the door. It seemed like it was locked but the door from his room can only be locked from the inside. It was then he noticed the surroundings was suddenly devoid of color, a rather familiar setting.

"Argh!"

From out of nowhere a rip in space manifested above the room, opening a cosmic passageway. From the passageway, descended a red bolt of lightning that exploded upon impact. But strangely enough, the impact of the lightning bolt dealt no physical damage to his room, and yet he felt the crushing impact that almost sent Walter flying.

"...it's you!",

"Walter, it has been quite a while."

"Atha!"


	10. Season 1 Finale; Reformation

“So is it bad, Atha?”

Walter asked nervously as Atha continuously examined the Mantra-assimilated parts of his body. 

“Atha…? Who is Atha?”

She promptly paused as she heard the name, confused as who was he referring to. 

“Didn’t you told me your name---oh right I wasn’t able to properly hear it that time--”,

“Atha is fine.”,

“Really? You’re not gonna correct it or object?”,

“My name is of no importance. If you wish to call me as such then I will not mind.”

She just brushed it off and just continued with her examinations, although Walter would have preferred a clarification. But since she said she did not mind, then it cannot be helped. It might be rude in a common sense, but it was unintentional in Walter’s part.

The Mantra’s assimilation since their last meeting has increased exponentially, it now encompassed not just his entire right arm but also now both feet and just recently, his spine. Further analysis showed that even his entire cranial cortex and brain, the most troubling of the assimilation process. Normally when reached to this level, Walter would have been turned into a rampaging monstrosity now; but as clear as day, he was there still has his sanity intact.

“Hmm..?”

As she read the data on her holographic console, Atha found an interesting piece of data regarding the assimilation process. Around the cortex area crawling down to his spine, the Mantra was… changed to a degree. Or to put it in other terms, it was now prepping itself to enter a chrysalis state, a first stage of evolution.

“...”

Atha looked back and forth at her data then to Walter, analyzing it right down to the most minor of details.

“W-What is it? Is it bad?”,

“...”,

“H-Hey… Atha?”

Judging by her expression, or at least disposition being projected, Atha seemed perplexed much to Walter’s distress. He wanted to prod more but from what he was perceiving, it would not be wise at that point. He could only sit there and wait, it was not like he could do anything either, as the nature of the Mantra was still alien to him. But the fact that the only being such as her capable of understanding it, looked just as confused and surprised was troubling.

“Hold still, Walter. I need to confirm something.”,

“Wait, wh-what are you doing--h-hey! This is not funny anymore, please tell me what’s happening to me.”

Walter fell on his hind as Atha slowly approached him with her gauntlet forming on her arm, materializing a blade made out of white-hot luminescence. If this was any other person, he would have stood his ground. But this was Atha, an abstract and god-like alien being, he knew enough that she could kill him on a whim.

“Atha… please wait.”,

“.…”,

“Aaaaarrrg---”

It was too fast for the naked eye could see, with instantaneous speed, she thrust her blade forward, aiming at his heart.

“...!”

But the blade did not made contact, Atha did not even felt his fleshed pierced. Instead she felt a crushing grip that was holding her wrist, stopping the blade completely and with no effort. Walter unconsciously stopped her attack before it even reach him.

“What--”,

“...”

As Walter raised his head, a pair of eyes much different from Walter’s gazed directly at Atha. She quickly pulled out her hand and de-materialized her weapon. As she did, she felt her wrist broken by such grip. That strength of his maybe even surpassed hers, but she could sense that this was not the same Walter before her.

“Identify yourself!”

Atha demanded as she rearranged her broken wrist. “Walter” slowly rose up from the ground and stretched his body, the Mantra circuitry seemed to even resonate with him in perfect sync as if it was his body’s extension. Using Walter’s body as a vessel, the entity projected a dominating presence above her.

“For one of the Cosmic Wills… You sure act impulsive. Sorry but I would prefer to keep my name hidden for now until this boy’s realization. I hope you can respect that at least. But I will tell you this, I am the manifestation of this boy’s mantra.”

Walter began to speak in a completely different tone; it was calm and almost baritone.

“Th--this can’t be… The Mantra has gained sentience!?”

The revelation shook Atha to the very core, this was an unprecedented feat. She knew that the Mantra was capable of the conceiving a concept of life of its own, but to develop a sentience with a mortal body conduit was completely unheard of. And she was there to witness it firsthand and the first to witness it unfold.

“But how? The Mantra could have just deform him into an aberration. How?”,

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. All you need to know, is that this boy is special. He is still weak and has lots of growing to do. Every time this boy is dealt with crippling damage to anything that could breach the Mantra, it grows and evolves.”

“Walter” inspected his arm and his body as he responded with frugality. Atha was still wracked in disbelief, even after countless eternities she never thought this could be possible. He exhibited a presence akin to a Celestial but maybe even more than that.

From what he had stated, Walter’s Mantra continues to assimilate whenever he is inflicted with serious damage. The more life-threatening the damage, the faster the assimilation accelerate. The Mantra helps its host develop a physical countermeasure of its previous damage dealt or in other words--- self-evolution.

“Ah… it’s time. The evolution has yet to take root. I can’t maintain… for too long.”,

“Ah… Walter!”

Atha caught him as he suddenly wobbled on his feet, she used her body to support his footing. He was sweating and hyperventilating such was the disadvantage of a mortal host. It would seem even talking took a herculean effort. 

“Wait! Tell me, how is this possible? Is Walter going to turn? Hey!?”,

“Argh… Hmhmhm…”,

“What’s so funny?”,

“You know… for a Cosmic Will, you sure exhibit more human-like traits. It is almost as if you… yourself are using a mortal conduit. But… I… digress. Everything will be clear once the time comes, so please… protect him.”

With the last of the newly-emerged persona’s strength finally spent, he went straight back into the Mantra, leaving Walter unconscious. It was only for a short while, but it would seem that this persona of Walter’s knew everything about her. Atha dismissed her data written and went to tend to Walter.

She then carefully laid his head on her lap as Atha watched him sleep, like a woman watching over her lover. She gently patted his head and caressed his cheek as she stared at his peaceful expression for what seemed like hours within the frozen time. It was her prolonged stay at Earth, made her realize how precious all creation were.

“Reckless… that is all I have to describe you. Using that power to protect others, to someone you don’t even know. Selfless acts upon selfless acts, the naivety is apparent. And yet…”

She whispered as she reminisced while still caressing Walter’s cheek.

“That time when you took a blow for me, that time on the Ferris Wheel… And that time when you have to stop another from taking me away… Such foolish acts. And yet… Why do my chest hurts so much when I think about it? Is this what they call.. emotion?”

Atha rested her hand on her chest as she felt the term they call “emotion” again. It was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. A dangerous weakness, and an indomitable strength; a double-edged sword.

He was not going to wake up any second soon, Walter was out cold. Atha just laid him on to his bed and left without saying. As soon as she left, the frozen time went back to normal.

“Walt! Dinner’s gonna get co--oh…”

It was then Walter’s mother went up to check on him, only to find him all tuckered out on his bed. She just left quietly out of the room and turned off the lights. His mother had figured that he was working so hard at school. And with that Walter just slept throughout the night.

\-------------------------------------------

“Waaah--huh?”

The following morning, Walter jumped out his bed screaming. The scene from last night still fresh on his mind. He inspected his body but nothing seemed amiss; no wounds, no scars nor bruises.

“Just a dream? Hmm…”

His mind was a total blur, he did not even know if what transpired last night was real or just a horrible nightmare. He felt a vertigo coming on, but he just tried to walk it off. Looking at the time, Walter just proceed with his daily routine like normal.

As he went out and proceed towards school with his cousin, they noticed three trucks parked at the neighbor’s house next door. With some men moving some furniture and some baubles in and out of the house. Walter took a moment to see whom were moving next door.

“Let’s go, big brother--eh? Ooh so there WERE new neighbors!”,

“You knew about this?”,

“Yeah, those trucks just rolled in last night. Oooh! We better greet them when we get back from school!”,

“H-Hey! Wait up, Tiffy!”

Walter chased after his cousin as they hurried their pace, on their way towards the Tram station. At this point, he had already forgotten what happened last night and his day just went with the usual flow. Whatever bothered him last night can wait, as Walter focused on what was ahead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus Hall, Class 2-D

“Okay class, for today, we have a new transfer student that will be attending 2-D.”

As soon as Homeroom period commenced, their teacher immediately made her announcement, much to the surprise of the students. Whispers immediately buzzed throughout the classroom, as each student made their gossip. It also caught the curiosity of Walter, Ailana and Thea.

“A new transfer, huh? What do you think, Ailana?”,

“Oh… He must be the latest endorsement from the YSU Scholarship, Walter.”

Ailana expressed her curiosity, recalling the news she had overheard in the faculty.

“I have heard the faculty’s discussion just yesterday regarding that but I never would have guessed it was today.”

Thea added, although knowing it beforehand, she was quite surprised of the suddenness. Apparently from what Thea and Ailana known, this particular transfer almost did not made the cut in the YSU Scholarship Program. After settling the commotion down, the teacher then proceeded with her piece. 

“Alright, now if there’s no more interruptions, let me all introduce to you our newest member of class. Mr. Khal Galil Sabbah Al’Rajid. The podium is yours, sir.”

With the teacher’s prompt, she beckoned for Galil whom was just waiting outside the classroom. As he finally entered the classroom, his entire frame easily towered each and every one of them. He emitted a powerful presence, physically and mentally, like a living colossus showcasing his grandeur.

Galil stood 2.16m tall (7’ 11” inches) and his entire body was built and armed with impressive musculature of both a bodybuilder and a strongman competitor. He had a dark skin that seem to glisten in sweat, his face stern and fierce like a Nioh Statue from a Japanese Shinto temple. Just by looking at him shook their very spines, that even Walter and Kurszt (whom was sitting on the back row) quivered before him.

“G-Go on… introduce yourself, s-sir.”

The teacher was shook with nervousness, cautious with her choice of words. 

“I see a lot of healthy young men and women before me. Ah… Such youth is invigorating! Gyahahahahaha!”

His laugh was like thunder and earthquake manifested, as it shook not just the classroom but the entire hall as well. Each student clamped their ears with the deafening bass of his hearty laugh. Except for Walter, he took it as a good sign at least; he was bothered that the transfer student might be an overzealous patriot or a vain idealist.

“As you heard from the respectable teacher, I am Khal Galil Sabbah Al’Rajid. I am 36 years old, married and formerly of the Saudi Metro Zone in the Middle East. I had been looking forward to continuing my studies ever since I stopped during the economic collapse, I hoped despite my age we could get along.”

Despite his threatening outlook, Galil was a well-mannered and very humble man of character. With his disposition revealed, the entire class finally eased up. His mannerisms easily won Walter’s admiration.

“Truth be told, lads and ladies… I have barely passed the scholarship test and have to compensate for it. So… I am a student AND part-time janitor of this grand institution! Not that I mind, but it’s a fulfillment on its own! Gyahahaha!”

Galil proclaimed with his head held high, he was truly an image of unwavering optimism. Despite barely passing, he openly accepted the stipulations of the scholarship program. A real man’s man if there ever was one.

“Wait a minute… You said your surname was Al’Rajid right?”,

“Ah! A question from this youthful lad!”, 

“Ah--yes, hi I’m Walter. So from my notebook, you are… The Djinn! Saudi Metro Zone’s top superhero!”

Walter exclaimed as he came to the realization. Everyone in the class all looked at Walter in surprise, sharing the realization with him as they slowly recognize Galil. With that, the entire class of 2-D went on an uproar of questions.

“Gyahahaha! I did not know that I was also popular here. Ah… Secret identities seemed lost these days…”

Though exasperated, Galil was happy nonetheless with his new environment. The class welcomed him with open arms, becoming quite the father figure of the class in an instant. He was a bright and happy old soul, someone that anyone would aspire to be.

\--------------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus, Class 3-A Classroom

It was break period, Walter went with Galil while Thea and Ailana were called in to the 3rd years’ class hall to meet with Kurome. As the girls arrive, they were greeted immediately by a lonesome Kurome inside their empty classroom. Strange enough that Xiu was also not present at the scene, it must have been something either urgent or very important.

“Sorry for the trouble, but I figured this would be the only good time for this.”,

“Oh not at all, Ms. Hinokami. If there is something you’d like to talk about we are all ears.”

Ailana responded with willingness, as accommodating as she can ever be. Though the two were relieved that she was not in a serious nor foul mood, as that mood of hers was too much for them to handle. The three girls then accommodated the seats nearest them and went ahead with their topic in hand.

“So I have been meaning to ask you two of this for the longest time…”

Kurome started with a serious tone, although still has that smile on her face. 

“Wh-what is it?”

Thea could not help but be curious, still wracked by nervousness.

“I have seen you two always with him--our precious field club agent, Walter--so if you don’t mind for me to ask: what do you both think of him? What is he to you?”

Inching closer, Kurome directed this critical question upon them. The two girls were genuinely surprised as they met each other’s gaze then back at her. It was a sudden question, and a difficult one at that.

“Well…”

Ailana cast the initiative, having a proper answer in mind.

“I think he is a man of character, a superhero in the making. A man with a big heart, selfless and reliable. That’s what I think--or rather what I see in him.”

Ailana’s response was brimming with confidence, she answered truthfully and based on her experience being with Walter. It had been so long, but she does still looked forward of becoming the next in line to be Walter’s partner in his field assignment. Or just simply having a time alone again with him, like the first time they have met since she first transferred here.

“What about you, Althea-chan?”,

“H-Huh!? Um…. Um…”

Even though after having Ailana take the initiative, she was still taken aback when Kurome called her. This was not the first time Kurome has brought up Walter in their conversation. And yet every time they would talk about him, she would always get either tongue-tied and quickly avoid the topic.

“W-Well… He’s a reckless fool to start with! Y-Yeah… He’s selfish, reckless, an stubborn! I don’t even wanna know where he picked that attitude up but there it is! He is… He is…”

Thea angrily responded, just thinking about what they have gone through the past few weeks. She at least tried to keep a straight face, but sadly her dishonest expression belied her statement. It was so obvious that even Ailana can see it, but chose not to speak about it; instead Ailana just giggled at her response, because it was so like her to make that statement.

“Ahahaha! Honto ni? Really now? Okay then.”

Kurome responded, seemingly amused by each of their answer. They were truly opposites when it comes to attitudes; Ailana was an image of confidence, whilst Thea easily flustered and shy. And yet both were precious to the man they adore.

“Now comes the reason I called you both here.”

Kurome reverted back her to her previous stance. She wandered unto the window as she gazed outside. Now upon coming to an understanding the gist of Thea and Ailana’s traits, she wished to know…

“Let me repeat my question, what is Walter to you?”

It was straightforward question and yet both of them failed to answer her question. Both of them wore troubled expressions on their faces. Kurome did not asked out of playful curiosity, she asked because she wanted to know.

“Umm… Well Ms. Hinokami, if I may, before we answer. May I ask as to why?”

Once again, Ailana spoke for the both of them, her confidence was still there but the nervousness was beginning to gnaw within. 

“Hehe… I knew it was too personal. Yosh! Since this is just between the three of us. A tit for tat. It’s only fair I present my case first.”

Kurome stuck her tongue out like a kid whom was just caught red-handed. It would be indeed too much for them to answer, so in exchange, both girls deserved to know what brought this on. She went back unto her seat and faced them.

“You know what I am, right? Happy, always cheerful and upbeat. Sometimes, I wished he hadn’t met me that way…”

Her tone had a hint of gloom, and yet Kurome still held her ground.

“To tell you girls the truth, I have been trying to confess to Walter. But to no avail… It was frustrating, yes. And I don’t blame him if he is dense on the subject, and definitely I’m not about to give up, unless he would personally choose who will his heart belong to…”,

“Kurome…”,

“Like you both said, he is a man of character; humble, kind yet reckless and stubborn. He’s always mistaking my confessions for my usual antics. Hehe… I guess I brought it on to myself. Truth be told.. I really like him---no, I love Walter.”

Kurome projected a seething sadness and frustration behind that smile. During the past few days, she had been recklessly and unsuccessfully conveying her emotions to Walter. All were either informal or casual, partly to blame her lack of knowledge when it comes to love.

“Maybe… I’m just not ready to lay it everything in front of him. I’m not yet too sure myself if this is truly love I feel for him. I guess I still have growing up to do, before I can re-affirm this feeling. All I know, is that… without Walter, the SA Brigade wouldn’t have taken shape. He doesn’t know it, but I am indebted to him. So I ask you girls, because I want to know… I am very much aware that both of you share a bond with Walter, what is he to you?”

There was not a hint of bitterness in that statement. Kurome had good intentions, fully aware that these girls share the same feelings to him. She does not wish to impede on them, she wanted to confirm if ever Walter chooses one of them, she would know whom to give her support to. Even though that she was not about to give up, she would be more than willing to respect her fellow competitors.

“I understand.”

Thea responded, easing herself of the tension as she felt she could trust Kurome on this deeply personal matter. 

“To me… Walter is…”

Thea took a deep breath, remembered everything what she and Walter had gone through for such a short amount of time. It was only weeks but it felt like an eternity, because that was the point, just everyday being with him was solace in itself. She could not think of anyone she had ever met, whom could have held a candle to him.

“He was the one who helped me realize that even though I have left everything behind when I escaped that dreaded place… That there was something waiting for me. That there was still life waiting on this city. When I was alone and afraid, he gave me a shoulder to cry on; when in danger, he gave me shelter; when in the face of hopelessness and enmity, he stood by me and gave me a reason to go on…”

Thea was clenching her fist, carefully putting her feelings unto words and cautious not to cry her eyes out. Even though clear beads of tears now welling up her eyes, she held on as she spoke from the bottom of her heart. Thea was truly grateful for Walter, for everything that he had done.

“You know…”

Ailana placed her handkerchief on Thea’s lap as she gave her a pat on the back.

“Thea, I really do envy you.”,

“Ailana..?”,

“I know that you are aware that I also vie for his affection, but you had all these experience with him that it’s almost… unfair. Even before his emergence, I had tried to get along with him. I thought just by talking to him everyday would help us grow closer. Because… he and I go way back in middle school. He had completely forgotten about me…”

Ailana spoke, revealing her hidden connection to Walter. The revelation took Thea aback, almost to the point of disbelief. If it was any other person, she would have doubted him/her, but Ailana will not lie about something like this.

“I am conflicted whether I should tell the truth, or just reintroduce myself as I am now. I was a completely different person way back then. Ironic isn’t it? I have all these accolades and yet I am struggling to reach out to the one I love.”

She wandered off to the same spot where Kurome stood earlier and gazed out the window. 

“You’ve all felt it right? Whenever he was not around and being with someone else? My chest would hurt thinking that he would vow to someone that he will protect her with his life, or that he would share an oblivious intimate moment to someone rather than I…”,

“Ailana…”,

“I had to struggle to chase those thoughts away, sometimes wishing that you could turn back time where me and him still in middle school talking about our future hopes and dreams. He saw me as girl, not as an icon nor something else…”

Ailana continued with her back turned, trying her best to hold back the tears. Thea can feel her yearning yet had to hold back because of such uncertainty that clouded her heart. She may not know what were the moments she and Walter had shared in the past, but Thea can tell that it was just as heartfelt.

“... That is why… I really envy the both of you… I don’t want to be selfish, but part of me wishes it should have been me, and I should have been there--I shouldn’t have left him…”,

“Ailana… It's okay”,

“Ailana-san…There there.”

Thea and Kurome went to her side as her eyes finally gave way to the tears she had been holding back. Crying does not fit her, to see a kind soul like Ailana cry like this was heart-wrenching. Thea did not know that she had been dealing with such frustration and struggle that she had no one to talk to about it until now.

“I’m so sorry Ailana… I didn’t know.”,

“It’s okay, Thea… I can’t force his feelings unto me. If he decides to choose you, then just do me a favor and don’t let him go.”,

“A bit too early for that don’t you think, Ailana?”,

“So desu ne? Don’t give up just yet girls… the least we can do is cherish the present. I’m sure more than anyone that Walter loves us equally.”

The three girls came unto an impasse and hugged each other out. There will come a time that Walter will choose, but that problem is for a later time. Despite their competition to win over his heart, they were still the best of friends.

Meanwhile….

“Deee---shooo~!!!”,

Walter together with Max and Galil, suddenly let out a loud sneeze startling the both of them. 

“What’s wrong, lad? Cold on a sunny day!? That’s no good!”,

“I have some vitamin pills in my pack if you need one.”

Both men expressed their concern, it was after all a loud and obnoxious sneeze out of the blue. 

“Ahaha… Ah no it’s fine. Must have been some dust.”

The two then just shrugged to each other and continued walking. The three were actually talking about having Galil be admitted unto the SA Brigade. Something Kurome would be delighted to hear, and it looked like he was even considering the option strongly.

For all ups and downs, laughter and tears, the SA Brigade kept their bonds strong. They were still starting out, more and more trials still await them ahead. But something does not sit right with Walter, he had been quiet about it but he felt like something was off--something terrible was coming. 

\----------------------------------------------

YSU Campus Hall, Lockers

The next day, Walter went school earlier than usual. He went ahead of his cousin, Tiffy as she headed for their Newspaper Club extra-curricular activity outside YSU Campus. As he arrived, the school was almost deserted.

There were a few early birds and students from dormitories that litter about, but the campus halls were barely populated at this time of morning. He thought since it was still early, he would review his notes typewritten on his Holo-Note. As he closed his locker, he saw two familiar girls heading straight toward him---and it was neither Thea nor Ailana.

“Oh you two, Odette, Adette.”,

“Hmph! So for a plebeian, I applaud your recognition!”,

“Adette that was uncalled for… Ah! Good Morning, Mr. Walter…”

The twins Adette and Odette, the two girls were the main entourages of the famed Elandra Einford, princess of House Einford of the United Kingdom Metro Zone. Though twins, they exhibit polar opposite traits; Adette, was the haughty and high-spec whilst Odette was the mild-mannered and modest. Odette was the one whom Walter saved during the aftermath of his duel with Elandra’s brother, Colton.

“Well good morning to you two. Are you girl a bit early?”,

“That’s none of your business! Anyway, the lady has ordered us to deliver this message for the one called Walter Olven, you. Odette!”,

“Here.”

From her pack, Odette handed over a grand-looking scroll, which thoroughly surprised him. It was big and bulky, a total far cry from the technology they have been using. Walter was surprised that such archaic means of messaging still existed.

“Umm… okay. ‘Meet me after class in the campus courtyard.’ Wait that’s it? A big bulky scroll for one sentence?”,

“Hmph! As expected from a plebeian! They know nothing of tradition.”,

“Adette… stop… You’re being rude to Mr. Walter.”,

“Odette!? Don’t tell me you’re siding with him!?”,

“It’s the least I can do, he did saved me.”,

“Ugh… F-Fine… But just this once. Because you did… save my precious sister.”

Adette seemed reluctant but her sister did have a point. It would be rude and ungrateful if she kept the rather dismissive attitude like that in front of their savior. Polar opposites as they may be, they do still care for each other. Despite social status, the two still owe their lives to him.

“Now now, no need to argue over. Alright, just tell Lady Einford, I’ll be there as early as I can.”,

“You better! The lady is critical when it comes to punctuality!”,

“Yes Ma’am. You did good, I can see that you both woke up early just to deliver me this message. Thank you.”

Walter held both his hands up and gently gave the both of them a pat on the head.

“W-W-What are you doing!?”,

“Hehehe… Mr. Walter is nice.”

As expected, two differing reactions from the twins. Adette, while she flat out rejected it, she just allowed it; whilst Odette was happy about the gesture. It was like having two more little sisters, a stubborn one and a meek one.

*Grooowwwll~*

“Ah. I forgot that I haven’t taken up my breakfast yet. Oh I know! Since you guys are here, why don’t I buy you something to eat, hm?”,

“Hah! As i--”,

“Oooh! Can I have some bacon and eggs?”,

“Odette!!! Grrr… Fine! Do what you want!”

As she was about to respond with sass, Odette just jumped right in without hesitation.

“Well how about it? It’s also a perfect time for some biscuits and tea.”,

“W-Well… I-If you’re buying. I guess I can entertain the offer.”

Wasting no more time, Walter took the lead and went with the twins to the cafeteria. He may have interacted with them in a short while, but he can tell being with Elandra with the twins were quite an experience. Putting aside Elandra’s usual gushing on him, they were good people and the high and mighty attitude was all but a facade. Elandra was a genuinely kind person at heart, she had the qualities of a true nobility.

\---------------------------------------------------

YSU Campus Grounds, Courtyard

Immediately after the class period. Walter rushed towards the assigned meeting place of him and Elandra, he did not know the reason but he was excited somewhat, nervous even. She was a noble after all, a real life princess; and even though they have met a couple of times, he will never get used to being around her.

While on his way, he notified Kurome via Holo that he may be running late for club period. Not that Kurome would mind of course, but just out of courtesy. Even if they were friends, Walter still recognized her position as club president.

"Hmm? A red carpet? Flowers?"

As he reached his destination, a surprising display immediately presented itself before him. The courtyard itself was decorated with a fine red carpet and lots of floral ornaments and display. It was like a gala event but with no participant in sight.

"Umm... hello?"

Walter looked around for any sign of Elandra or the twins around. It was dusk and there was not but a soul in sight. He could only scratch his head to the possibility that he may have arrived too early.

"Hmm?"

Until finally, three familiar figures were sighted from afar.

"Now I want some candles delivered and hire a romantic quartet---ah! He's here! Quickly shoo shoo!!!"

Elandra and her entourage seemed to be in the middle of arrangement of the entire area, when the man of the hour have already arrived and on time too. Flustered, she hurriedly checked and dusted her beautiful golden dress, quickly retouched her make up and her large drills or hair. She calmed herself and straightened her posture before sending the twins away.

"Lady Einford...",

"Oh my such grace. But I will permit you to use my first name. So what do you think of the place?"

Admiring Walter's sense of formality, Elandra acknowledged his respect.

"I--it's grand? Maybe a bit too much.",

"There is never such a thing as 'too much' for a nobility like me! Ohohohoho!"

Despite overdoing it, she was quite proud of it. Maybe too much for Walter's preference but it did had an extravagant atmosphere to it. Although he was still oblivious to the purpose of this entire soiree.

"So here I am, is there something you'd like to talk about?",

"Well..."

Proceeding to the matter at hand, Elandra took a few steps back, and turned around. The grace she exuded was something to be admired. Every little move she made mirrored a ballerina's fluidity.

"I am here because I beckoned you for a formal proposal.",

"Which is...?"

Walter leaned forward, careful not to slip the slightest bit of informality before her.

"Rejoice, because I, the heir to Einford name, have taken a liking to you. You have proven yourself to be worthy of being a regal consort.",

"Ah...!"

Walter felt like his heart and throat were suddenly choked. Basically, Elandra just confessed to him right at that moment. Which would explain the gratuitous setting she had arranged for it.

"Of course you feel honored! By my decree---",

"Wait! Waitwaitwait..."

Before she could continue, Walter had to stop her. This was all too much to take in, he had to take a moment to digest this sudden declaration. After all, this was the first time someone has confessed to him.

"Are there any objections? D-Do you not find it to your liking?",

"Okay... well with all due respect, Lady Einford. Since you are the one who proposed, I think my say on   
the matter should be… umm… accounted for."

Walter responded promptly after regaining his composure. He was still muddled and flabbergasted but he needed to sort this out. Worst case scenario, he would be entangled in a vast web of misunderstandings.

"A fair point...W-What is it that bothers you?",

"Well to start off, on what grounds do you base this proposal? Why me of all people?",

"H-Huh? W-Well... I..."

As soon as the first inquiry was presented, Elandra's suddenly stumbled upon her thoughts. She was only prepared for a quick and simple ceremony, but to be asked such a loaded question. She cannot have this embarrassment, she must at least answer him.

"Okay... to start, it's because I owe you my life. And as father taught me, kindness can be either be reciprocated with kindness or... l-l-love... and I wouldn't have any other way than the latter.",

"Hmmm..."

Walter took a moment to understand her response. Indeed her philosophy was quite admirable but Elandra seemed hesitant about the matter of love. He still needed confirmation that she was doing this out of genuine feelings and not just some dictated tradition.

"Okay it's because I saved you, yes? Then my question next is... let's say IF I wasn't there that time and someone else saved you? Would that person be qualified as your consort?",

"Wh-what? That's.... well..."

At that question, Elandra looked like she was hit by a dose of reality. Walter scored a nail on the head--her reaction was all he needed. It may seem harsh, but it was necessary.

"I knew it...",

"But... I think you're still worthy despite that Walter. You have the kindness that radiates upon every people that you meet. And I...",

Elandra clenched her fist in frustration. She could not properly express how she felt, being a nobility whom have been raised strictly by tradition. But she persisted, she did not want to lose here.

"I wanted more and more of that kindness you have shown me. I truly want… to be with you more",

"Elandra... I'll be honest. It truly was an honor. But sadly, I can't give you a direct answer right now... Please let me apologize from the bottom of my heart.",

"No... no..."

Elandra's proud expression slowly degraded into soft sobs. She could believe what was happening, rejection from that one person she adored. This raw emotion of heartbreak was what she was feeling at that moment.

"Is there... someone else?",

"Yes... but even that I don't even know if I am sure. Until I can form a firm conviction or absolute answer, then I am not worthy. Besides...",

"Huh...?"

She opened her eyes as soon as she felt something warm caressed her cheek. Walter wiped her welled up tears softly with his thumb, careful not to scratch her marble-like complexion. He was guilty of having her experience such a dread moment.

"I think that despite your overbearing outlook. I think you are a genuinely good person, and a wonderful lady worthy of admiration.”,

“...You’re so unfair… you rejected me and yet you are complimenting me. It makes my heart uneasy knowing those words bear truth in them…”,

“Elandra…”

Walter held her in an embrace try to calm her down, he did not know how to comfort her but it was the least he can do. If things were different, he would have gladly submitted to her, but sadly his heart is not yet made up for someone to love. He did not know giving rejection would even hurt him this much, it felt unpleasant even more so seeing a proud lady break down on her knees.

The sun has fallen and the cold night breeze sent the floral ornaments dancing with its serene flow. This was neither a canvas of happiness nor regality, this was the image of tragedy. Walter holding a broken heart in his arms.

“Are you okay…?”,

“I’m sorry, Walter…”,

“Don’t be. If you really want to be there more for me, then why not spend the time with us?”

Walter asked softly, still holding Elandra close. Upon his question, she raised her head, him gazing over her teary expression. He immediately met it with a wide grin, a genuine one rather than a forced.

“You’re… you’re not going to leave?”,

“Leave? Why would I do that?”,

“Isn’t the candidate supposed to cut all connections with royalty upon rejection?”,

“Um… I really don’t know what your tradition dictates but I am not gonna do that. This isn’t about tradition or proper etiquette, this is about you and your feelings.”

Finally calming down, Walter gently released her in his embrace and took two steps back.

“If you are really not yet sure about me, then why not spend some time with us at the SA Brigade? Because I’ll be honest, I too want to get to know you better. I want to see more of your kindness behind that facade.”,

“So… becoming my loyal subject?”,

“Well if that’s how you want to put it, then of course. Just take it easy on me okay?”,

“.…”

Gazing upon his warm smile, Elandra slowly lit up. She may have been indirectly rejected, but she felt like she was closer to Walter now than before. This was all she needed, to see that warm smile from him. A reason of encouragement, and a reason not to give up.

“Alright… I shall return to our homeland for a few days, I am summoned back at our palace. I need to contemplate on this matter---but promise me, Walter! When I return, I want you to be there to greet me, you hear!?”,

“I’ll be there…”,

“Mm… Darling!”

Elandra then once again threw herself unto his arms, hugging him tight. Though things did not go her way, she felt fulfilled and contented. Walter just returned her hug with his own, although calling him ‘Darling’ may be too much.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After wrapping up with Elandra, Walter decided to go straight back home. The affair took too much time and was actually really stressful despite ending on a good note. Basically, Elandra would be returning back to United Kingdom Metro Zone for a few days then fly back here to officially attend YSU.

Walter talked about it with Kurome and AIlana via Holo, and as expected both were shocked and saddened at the same time. Even though it ended on a good note, he still felt like a total jerk and he hated it. Both girls tried to give him words of comfort, but this unpleasant feeling will not go away…

After all… There is one girl that he has in heart for a very long time now…

“Hey Walter my boy!”,

“Whoa! Mr. Galil.”,

“Nah, just drop the ‘mister’, call me Galil. Going home?”

Along his walk home, Galil spotted him from the crowd and went to walk with Walter. 

“You look down, something happened?”,

“It’s… a long story.”

Walter at least tried and be positive about it, but it would seem the tone of his voice betrayed him. He felt like carrying a weight chained around his torso, he was really concerned. Something that Galil will not let pass.

“That’s no good! Oh! Maybe come by our house next door. We are neighbors after all! My wife and my kids would love to meet you!”,

“Wait… did you say neighbors?”

Walter was taken off-guard by his last sentence.

“Here.”

Galil then took out his card from inside his uniform and gave it to Walter. Written from the card was his complete address. Walter quickly analyzed it and pinpointed the location in his mind, and the location was…

“Oh so you’re the new neighbors that moved in just the other day!”,

“You got it, my boy! My wife already met your parents, such good people!”

Galil told him that during their school period, the Al’Rajid family has arrived and Galil’s spouse went to pay Walter’s parents a visit. 

“Well okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to pay a small visit and get to know the neighbors.”,

“There ya go, my boy! You’re gonna love our big family! My wife’s cooking is the best in the universe! Gyahahaha!”

Letting out a hearty laugh, Galil boasted with all his heart; he was truly a real man of the household. Even though they just met, Walter’s respect and admiration for Galil just did not let up. He admired him not because of his superhero background and achievements, but because he can handle both being a Superhero and a father to 12 daughters with relative ease. He was the kind of man that Walter aspired to be, a Superdad to put simply.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Al’Rajid Residence, 7th Street

After arriving at their homes, Galil excused himself for a moment to get ready while Walter did the same. Again, Walter’s parents were running late, and left some leftover lunch at the table. With Tiffany in his company, Walter decided to pay the new neighbors a visit.

“Big Brother, I think we could have at least brought the leftovers auntie left…”,

“I think it would have been rude if we were to bring leftovers instead of a home-cooked meal, we’ll be fine.”

Tiffany and Walter arrived with nothing but their best behavior before the neighbor’s front door. The two made a last minute check and proceeded to ring the doorbell. Both were nervous and excited at the same time.

*Ding dong!*

“Yes! Coming!”

A little voice from behind the door answered, must have been one of Galil’s daughters. They both patiently waited, Walter fixing his jacket on and Tiffany checking her notebook. Both cousins were nervous nonetheless.

“Hmm?”,

“Uwah… what is that rumbling, Big Brother?”

As Walter was about ring the doorbell again, they heard rumbling coming closer from behind the door. It briefly stopped and it sounded like it banged on the door like it hit itself. Both then braced themselves as the front door began to open.

“Good Evening…”

From behind the door, emerged a meek-looking girl with her forehead red and had a small bump. She must have been the one who accidentally banged on the door. Tiffany’s eyes grew wide in surprise as she instantly recognized her.

“Uwaaaaah… Kati!”,

“Ah! Ms. Tiffany.”,

“Yay! We’re neighbors! We’re neighbors! Ahahaha!”

Being the energetic girl that she was, Tiffany jumped at her and nuzzled her shoulder, much to Walter’s surprise. She was about the same height as his cousin, with a long braided hair. And upon closer look, she did have some slight resemblance to her father, Galil.

“Umm… Tiffy?”,

“Ah! Oh yes. Big Brother, this is my classmate, Kati! Kati, this is my Big Brother!”,

“Oh… you have a brother?”,

“Umm… Actually we’re cousins, but---hm?”

As Walter was about to give his proper introduction, a tiny tot plopped over Kati’s head. Then another and another until it counted to eleven in total. Eleven little girls that came out of hiding like little prairie dogs popping out of their hiding spot.

“Visitor!”,

“Visitor!”,

“Visitor!”,

“Wh-Whaaaa….!”

Without warning girls altogether latched on to Walter like adorable puppies begging for treats. He suddenly tripped back falling on his hind with all the kids still mobbing him. With the exception of Kati, her siblings seemed overtly energetic as their father.

“Hey! Hey! You guys cut it out! That’s our guest!”

Kati tried to settle her siblings down but to no avail. She have not the will and prowess to handle this many little siblings all at once. They must have been responsible for that rumbling sound earlier when Walter and Tiffany first arrived.

“Kids…”

Suddenly, a voice was heard from inside the house. A mellow voice of woman, and yet the tone had pressure to it, like a dominant presence. All 11 of the girls including Kati turned their attention to the approaching individual.

“What did I say about jumping on guests?”,

“””Never do it unless it’s okay for the guest too…”””

All dozen of them answered in perfect unison, it was amazing how much this person commanded respect.

“Now come along… and let our guest have their proper welcome first.”

A tall lady came approaching them from the back, called her daughters back to the living room except for the eldest, Kati. The woman was like a walking mythical figure, she was maybe even taller than Galil and her figure was more built and muscular than Virgilia. What caught their eyes was her most prominent feature, she sported two sets of arms, like a Hindu Deity or a Bodhisattva.

“Do forgive my daughters, they are still young. Hello, I am Kanesh Fativ Al’Rajid and you must be Walter, my husband’s classmate. We have been expecting you, please come in.”,

“Ah y-yes… Umm… we live just next door actually. Oh and this is my cousin, Tiffany.”,

“Oh my, you’re my sweet little Kati’s new friend she’s been talking about. And we’re neighbors, oh such splendid serendipity.”

Mrs. Kanesh declared, she seemed to be ecstatic to meet new people. She may emit an intimidating aura earlier, but she seemed like any other housewife. Accommodating and a very cheerful yet mature woman, Walter could imagine Galil having a wife like her. He was a very thoughtful husband, working hard to support not only his studies but also his daughters’ futures too.

Tiffany and Walter went inside and joined the Al’Rajid household for dinner. All of the dishes prepared by Galil’s wife were surprisingly superb, Walter can see why he was constantly boasting about her. It was a lively gathering, celebrating Galil’s admittance to both the YSU Student Body and the SA Brigade, although Walter wished the rest of the club were present.

After dinner, Tiffany went to Kati’s room to have their own conversation. While the rest of the Al’Rajid siblings went to bed under their mother’s orders as it was passed their bed time. Galil and Walter stayed at the dining table while Mrs. Kanesh sets the table.

“So Walter, my boy. You were looking gloomier than your enthusiastic self earlier. Something happened?”,

“Huh? Oh that…”

Walter was surprised by the sudden question. But with such a gathering like this, it was hard to recall what burden was he carrying. He may have been a visitor but he felt like he never left their home.

“Come on, you can tell me. I may be loud and proud but I respect discretion! Don’t ya agree, dear? Gyahahaha!”,

“Well, let’s not pry dear. But if you did so say that he was gloomy, that is bad for karma.”

Mrs. Kanesh waggled her finger in front of them. She can be old-fashioned, since she was born from the Indiavarta Metro Zone or India, she can be superstitious about karma and whatnot. If this was the Old World, Walter would have shrugged it off; but with the existence of the Nexus, her warnings may heed some truth in them, since the Nexus can be connected to the supernatural.

“I see… well… it’s kinda embarrassing to say it.”,

“I see. Then why not just tell it with discretion? Since we are neighbors, the best we can offer is some life advice. How to best keep the chakra at perfect harmony.”,

“Hehehe… Okay well it’s like this--”

Walter preferred to have the incident just fade into memory, but having someone to talk about it helps too. And from the looks of it, the couple may indeed have some things in their experience that can relate to him. Galil and his wife were both nice people, like an eccentric yet loving aunt and uncle from abroad.

Walter thought it would not be so bad, and besides, it looked like it was just between the three of them. So he did, he told Galil and his wife what had transpired earlier without disclosing Elandra’s name. The rejection, her preparation for the said event and all that; the two were instantly distressed to his story.

“So I see then, my boy… It was your first received confession AND your first rejection? Poor girl…”,

“But since you did say that you did not rejected her out of a whim, I say it is still alright.”

Galil and Kanesh altogether voiced their sympathies, Walter just drooped his head on the table. All that had happened earlier just came rushing back. He could only wish to never having to do it again.

“Still… It felt horrible. Making a girl cry like that, it’s also heartbreaking for me…”,

“Well you did have a good conversation with her afterwards, no?”

Kanesh stood up from her seat and gave Walter a pat on the back.

“The fact that you felt horrible about it, instead of being proud proved you still cared for that girl. Ah… I can see clear as day, your Karma radiating of pure compassion. A rare trait nowadays in this age of strife.”

The moment Kanesh touched his back, her Nexus Trait automatically activated its function. Basically, she can sense and see aura of any living creature, or what she dubs as “Karma”. According to her, each person differs “Karma”, depending on the emotional spectrum of the person’s soul.

“You are a good person, Mr. Walter. Kindness, begets love… She will come to understand and will come back as you said with happiness in her heart rather than bitterness.”,

“I… guess you’re right, ma’am.”

Although eccentric, Kanesh’s words rang true and Walter just openly accepted it. Amazingly it felt like the burden was lifted off his shoulder. Galil was one lucky man to have married such an outstanding woman like her.

“Gyahahahaha! That’s my boy! By the way, so did so mention that you have someone else in heart?”,

“W-W-Well yeah… but I… I’m not sure yet if I should… y’know.”

As soon as Galil mentioned it, Walter almost jolted up his seat. Thinking that he should have left that detail unsaid, now he was all flustered again. The man of the house could not help but burst into a hearty laughter.

“Well, my boy, need not fret! We won’t pry on who is this lucky lady, but I would like to know if you have any plans on confessing to this girl you have in mind, eh?”,

“T-That’s… I don’t… Well you see, I’m…”

Walter could not get himself to form a coherent thought. He did not thought about it this much before, but bringing it up in such a moment made his heart race. It has been a very long time since he confessed to a girl, since middle school. 

Thinking about the blunders he had made, all those wasted efforts of him confessing to his crushes in class. It was because of that that he was made fun of in middle school, he was rejected 10 times by 10 different girls. Granted that those girls he had confessed to were now attending a different school but still it left a mark on him.

“Well if I may… Why not confess to her as soon as possible?”,

“What!? With all due respect, Mrs. Kanesh… I don’t think it would be as simple as you say.”,

“You were different compared to middle school, maybe you can try now that you are a changed man?”,

“But you see… this girl isn’t from my middle school… she’s… from way back.”

Walter’s voice trailed off, almost revealing that girl’s identity.

“Oh… I see now, my boy. A childhood friend! Gyahahaha! I love it! It’s something from a romance novel, dear!”,

“Oh my~ this setting could not even be more perfect!”

Both eccentricities collide as the couple seemed to be swooned by the ideal situation he was in. Walter did not respond, but what Galil had guessed was right--this particular girl that he liked was not from Middle School but his childhood friend. 

“That aside, my boy! If this girl is truly your childhood friend, then I don’t think she would mind you confessing to her.”,

“We can’t speak for her, but it may be that she is just waiting on you. As I always say, matters of the heart must not be left unsaid, for it begets regret… and regret is bad karma.”

The couple then voiced their advise, it was vague at best but Walter understood where they were coming from. Walter silently contemplated upon this and thought about the things this girl and him had been through up until now. Before it’s too late, rejected or not, he must made up his mind sooner or later.

Honesty was all he has, what happens after that will be all up to the girl. He silently affirmed himself to do so, and nodded. Walter began forming up a plan, as such matters still must be approached with caution. 

“Ah…. I know that look of determination when I see it! Gyahahaha! You’re fired up, my boy!”

Sensing a glint of motivation in Walter’s eyes, Galil could only laugh in a proud stance. And so the conversation went on for the next hour, before Walter’s parents arrive back at their home. Tiffany and Walter bid their farewells to their neighbors and called it a night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks have passed since then, the SA Brigade decided to call off the campaign for a while as did their rival party, the Nova Reform. With the Annual Test Period coming up, the YSU will be implementing a temporary Club Period Closure so that the students were all focused in studying for the exams. Surprisingly, even the elite Nova Reform honored it and so the SA Brigade did the same.

Kurome however, still did not let her guard down and continued to keep tabs on other clubs that supported them. While the rest of the members of the SA Brigade were so busy that even Thea and Ailana themselves could not find the time to talk to Walter. Though they do held study sessions from time-to-time, even in that period, all of them could not even find an opening.

The normal boisterous activities of other students in the campus fell silent in this time of year. Failing the Annual Test is not an option if they wish to stay in the largest university in the world. Not even the Nova population of the student body were exempted to this, if they do so much as to fail the Annual Test, they would be instantly expelled with the full force of the School administration AND Nova Committee’s authority.

After weeks more, days of grueling studying and the day of the Annual Test Period, it was done and their grace period has arrived. And it just so happened that their grace period landed on a December. The SA Brigade came together and celebrated by organizing their own Christmas Party.

Within the duration of the Christmas Party, some events had transpired regarding Walter and Xiu but was resolved immediately. And again a week have passed just after the New Year vacation before going back to school. Despite all that had happened, Walter still weighed on his decision to confess to the girl he truly loved… his childhood friend… Virgilia.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After coming back from New Year vacation, Walter was now always seen wearing Xiu’s present from the Christmas party last year: the red nano-weave padded jacket. Both Xiu and Walter also seemed to grew closer as opposed to Xiu’s past shy demeanor around him. Not to a romantic degree but it was quite a welcoming sight to see Xiu interacting with someone other than Kurome.

As their class period marked its end, Walter immediately rushed out of the classroom and went straight for the third floor. He wanted to catch Kurome before club period, because if he were to find Virgilia, then Kurome had a better connection to her. The hard part would be to state his intentions, because he was fully aware of Kurome’s confession antics last year; and he did not know whether she even held truthfulness to those “confessions”.

"Umm..."

And just in time, Walter went ahead and hurried himself towards Kurome's class. He figured that he should meet her soon because she might make a detour before club period. He was just in time, as he caught her just closing her locker.

"Ah! Walter-kun! This is quite a surprise. What's up?"

In her usual energetic self, she greeted her junior. 

"I have a favor to ask, if that's okay with you.",

"Oh? Alright. If there's anything I can do. Come, let's take a walk."

Wrapping things up on her end, she and Walter walked down the hallway. It was expected that she would be this accommodating, but Walter was bothered that she will not be for what he was about to ask. Still it would be rude to say nothing at all after intruding this far.

"Well if I may, I would like to suspend my participation on club period for today--",

"Oh that's it? Granted!",

"Wait that's not it..."

And of course she was quick to assume, Walter quickly corrected himself to avoid another roundabout conversation.

"Well you see... it's about Vee...",

"Vee-chan? What about her?",

"..."

Here it goes again, Walter's words choking up in his throat. He could not even say it that he broke eye contact with Kurome, the latter puzzled with his expression. It was incredibly awkward, but he had to, because Kurome was the only choice he had left.

Considering the fact that Kurome herself has confessed to him numerous times. To think that he would need a stepping stone just so he could reach out to Virgilia, and it just so happen to be the girl whom held strong feelings for him. The best he could do was just be honest, and just bear the full brunt of the consequences.

"I... if you don't mind. I need your help... I wish to confess to her."

There it was, although strained, Walter had nothing to hide. The moment he said it, both of them stopped on their tracks as if time itself stopped for them. She was surprised to hear it that she felt her feet petrified.

"Look if it's too much--",

"Say no more, Walter..."

She responded with a rather unusual tone; none of the high-pitched quirkiness. She was smiling, but it was a shallow one compared to her usual cheery one. It was then Walter realized that he had done it again, he had to break her heart to get to the one he truly loved.

"Are you sure she's the one?",

"...yes. I have never been more sure."

Walter responded from the bottom of his heart regardless. It had been so long, he will never get another opportunity like this. Everyday he had been yearning to be closer to Virgilia ever since they have been reunited, he could not bear another minute without her.

"Sigh... I guess it can't be helped. To think we would be beaten by such an unlikely opponent. Hehe...",

"I'm sorry Kurome... I...",

"Please don't say anything... I don't want to do or say something so bitter. I'll be fine. But hear me neh? You'll take good care of her neh? Don't make me regret this neh? Neh?!"

She was smiling and yet Walter could see that tears were about to set loose on her glistening eyes. 

"I will."

That was all he could muster, a simple response of honesty.

"...as I always been.",

"That's all I needed. Go to the building just before you reach the excavation site. I'll take care of Vee-chan... just one more thing..."

It was evident in her voice that it was trailing off. Kurome slowly turned around and proceeded walk a few paces ahead. Walter intended to approach her but stopped himself in doing so, it was for the best. 

"When you go, please don't turn--and don't look back... if you do, then I'll stop you with everything I have.",

"Kurome--",

"Go. Just go to her."

With that affirmation from Kurome, Walter went ahead. His steps felt like lead as he tried his best to look ahead as he passed her. But then after a few steps, he felt a soft impact on his back, Kurome's arms embracing him from behind.

"Why... why couldn't have been me... Walter... uuuugh... uuuwaaaahaaaa...",

"Kuh...."

Walter clenched his fist as she cried her eyes out on his back; this was the first time he heard Kurome cry, the symbol of happiness of the SA Brigade, broken and defeated. He had the urge to turn back and hug her but he had already chosen his path, turning around now would have been a great disrespect. Sure he may feel like a jerk for making someone as precious as her cry, but indecision would be worse.

At that point, the moment Kurome let loose of her grip, he immediately took off. Never looking back and setting his sight to the one he truly loved. He could only wish that they would forgive him once this was all over.

\-------------------------------

Construction Complex, Abandoned Building

Upon arriving, Walter got a message from Kurome via Holo. She notified him that Virgilia was on her way to where he was. He still could not get over that display earlier, but it was too late to back down now.

Was all he could reply at her message. He figured he at least could show her some gratitude for helping him. It took only a few seconds for him to get a response.

"Hmhm... I'm so blessed to have friends like them."

He felt like the thorn prick on his chest was picked out, as breathed a sigh of relief. She was still the same Kurome, he had ever known. He wished he could have also told Thea and Ailana but he could worry about that for a later time.

"Ah!"

After an hour of pacing he finally heard footsteps approaching his direction. He dusted himself up and fixed the disheveled parts of his uniform. He wished he could have bought some flowers or candy, but he perished the thought.

"Woah! Walty? What are you doing here?", 

"Ah, Vee!",

"Hmmm... Kurocchin said she would meet me here.",

"Actually... She set this up so we could... you know... talk?"

Walter was anything but calm at the moment. He felt like his mind was screaming and his heart going to burst out of his chest. He was flustered but he had to man up, the woman he loved was right there in front of him, he must act.

"Eh? Well... why didn't you just notify one of my members? I would have come either way.",

"I did. But whenever I do you're always away.",

"Oh right... good point. So what do you want to talk about?"

She replied with a wry smile, now that it crossed her mind that there was some business she had to take care of outside of school. Given the increase of local gang intrusions from other Metro Zones and even Yellow Zones, she had been actively participating in keeping them in check. Or more specifically, just her and her lonesome; as she really loves to fight to her heart’s content.

"Well you see..."

He took a deep breath and steeled his mind and heart.

"It's... just since the day we've met back in the day. You have been very supportive of me and my dreams even to the most absurd, you were still there to believe..."

Nostalgia came washing over him, helping Walter calm down a bit.

"Like I said that night when we snuck out, I have been thinking about you. Missing you since the day we went our separate ways. And hoping you would notice me during our first year.",

"Okay?"

Virgilia seemed perplexed to what Walter was saying but regardless, he continued.

"It just then I realized... I... I know what happened the last time I did this. But I want to at least try again, now that I have the strength and courage to say… I have always loved you.”

Walter did not missed a beat nor a syllable, he wanted to say it loud and clear. He looked at her dead straight in her yes, his gaze unyielding. Virgilia was visibly surprised by his confession.

"...S-So... if you will... Will you go out with me, Vee?",

"...."

It was a success, he held his ground and said it from the bottom of his heart. It felt exhilarating than he thought it would. Now all that was left was her response, he did not care if it goes on the entire night, he was eager and willing.

"I’m sorry.",

".....Wh-what? I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

At that moment he was struck with disbelief that he thought he was in a bad dream. 

"I can’t.",

"What?",

"There’s something wrong with me. I… no. Forget it."

It was the same scene as before, something that Virgilia hesitates to even share it to Walter. It was not a straight rejection, it was a hesitant one. Walter wanted to understand her, but he could not; so long as she keeps it, Walter could only assume.

"...I'm going home.",

"Walty--",

"--no, I won’t force you like last time. I just-- I just…"

It was at that moment, Walter clenched his fist out of frustration. He wanted to lash out but he held back as hard as he could. The moment seemed unreal to him, it was like deja vu from last time.

"I just wished you’d tell me, Vee. So that I can help you and understand you."

Walter’s tears began rolling down his cheeks, his lips trembling and his brows furrowed.

“Thanks for coming anyway. I’m sorry to bother you with such a trivial matter.”

"No Walty. I…"

Virgilia was at a loss for words. Although she can empathize with him, she really could not tell him. This was the price of the path that she took that time, to become stronger she had to sacrifice something dear to her.

"I just wished you could have trusted me like you have entrusted me back then.”

Walter's voice trailed off as his frustration finally devolved in sadness. 

"Walty…”

Virgilia was torn, between her solemn duty and the one that she loved the most. Walter turned around wearing not an angry expression, but a sad smile. That image struck deep within her mind, shook her to the very core

"Walter! Walter wait--"

Before she could respond, Walter used his super speed and disappeared from where he stood. He had no reason to stay any longer. Even though Virgilia deeply cared about him, her duty must take precedence over everything.

"Why.... I don't understand... I don't understand...! Uuugghh...."

She could only cry, Virgilia was wracked with guilt. She wanted to go back to where it all began and love him the way she was now, but sadly she was already at the point of no return. She abhorred breaking his heart, she abhorred herself because of it.

"...?"

A few moments later, she heard someone approaching. In impulse she ran towards it thinking it would be Walter. Her expression enlightened as she saw the figure from afar.

"Walter!"

She called out his name ran towards it with great vigor, wiping her tears.

"Walte---guuhargh!"

Suddenly as she neared the shadowy figure, she felt something hit her square on her face. Followed by her gut which sent her flying back. As she recovered, she finally had a good sight of this person.

"Wait a minute... You're---gaahargh! Uargh!"

She was assaulted with a blow to the liver then connecting an arcing uppercut. The blows she took were akin to being rammed by a speeding bullet train, maybe even powerful than Walter's. As she tried to stand up, she readied her fist as she was about to retaliate.

"Hmmph! Take this! Tch!"

Using her Nexus Energy, she unleashed high-impact punches that tore through the concrete like fine sand. Unfortunately, her attacks missed as the shrouded individual skillfully evaded them. With her third punch, her opponent caught her arm, shifting her weight to perform a rolling throw.

"Aaargh...!"

As she was thrown back, her opponent followed it up with a lightning-fast punch to the gut that sent her crashing through the wall. As Virgilia laid flat on the ground, she saw her opponent's dust-cloaked figure about to pounce on top of her. There was no time to react, the shrouded individual planted her foot on her gut as she descended.

"..."

The shrouded individual picked her up by the collar with Vee finally recognizing her.

"Ku--Kurocchin?",

"Satisfied?"

It was Kurome herself, her best friend. She had been watching them from afar, she was furious at the development. If Walter was present he would have intervened, but luckily, she was not there with the intent to kill.

"Just what is it that you don't understand? Walter made an effort of leaving it all behind, just so he could finally confess to the one he loved! I had to calm down and went through the same agony in our club whom held strong feelings for him, and you chose your own duty over him?! I would have accepted it if you have just rejected him. But you know me... I could not let this one stand! What the hell is wrong with you!? Tell me!!!!",

"Uuuugh...",

"Huh..!?"

Kurome was just bursting with anger, whilst Virgilia was consumed by guilt as she violently shook her. Both have beads of tears rolling down their cheeks, both have regrets gnawing within them. Given how the event turned out, it is to be expected.

"I don't know... Kurocchin... I don't know... I don't know how to return his feelings. I made him cry... I'm so sorry… You very well… the Path of the Oni. Kurocchin--Kuro---uwaaa…!"

Virgilia was confused, weighing her duty over the man she loved was too much for her. She did not mean to hurt him, she just did not know how to return his feelings. But the damage was done, she was afraid what will Walter now think of her.

"Vee-chan...",

"Uuwaaaah...aahaaa..."

Kurome understood where she was coming from. Despite all that, Virgilia was still her best friend; she knew that Vee never intended to hurt him, she was just oblivious to love to a fault. She pulled her into in an embrace, lending Virgilia a shoulder to cry on.

\------------------------------------------

Bokujo Residences, Thea’s Apartment Unit

"Ugh..."

Thea breathed a sigh of exasperation as she resigned to her apartment unit. She cast her bags aside, and threw herself to her bed. She seemed downtrodden the past couple of days.

The news of Walter's confession really struck deep in her. Although unsuccessful, the fact that he had already decided still lingered. Since that event, Walter was absent for three days now; it felt really lonely without him around.

"Sigh..."

After a few minutes of rest, Thea grabbed her towel and went to take a nice warm bath. It was heavily raining outside, perfect time to relax a little. Thea tried to distract herself a bit, but no matter she did, she could only picture his warm smile and those moments he and her shared just months ago.

"Walter..."

Thea hugged her petite frame trying to replicate his touch. It was a warm bath but she could feel her tears roll down her wet cheeks. Her heart aches no matter what, it was clear as day... she held him very dear to her heart.

*knock!* *knock!*

"Hmm? Coming!"

Just a few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. Thea checked the time and it was past 9, she could only assume it was Kurome's grandmother, Mrs. Hakume. But it was already this late, it cannot be because of her late housekeeping rounds.

"Ah...!"

Only then it was not Mrs. Hakume, but someone so unexpected that she almost jumped at the person behind the door.

"W--W-Walter!? How did you--ah you're soaking wet. Here come in."

Thea quickly made way for him, and let him inside. The least she expected to be there arrived at her doorstep, Walter himself. He appeared before her just soaked from the rain, his shoulders trembling from the cold.

"Thank you, Thea...",

"What happened? How did you know I was here?",

"I'm sorry I came here without notice. I was meant to call you earlier but it was still during your class period.",

"Don't sweat it, here let me help..."

Thea quickly grabbed her towel and help Walter dry himself from the rain. She may not know the reason why, but she was glad to see him again. He may have his usual expression on, but Thea could tell that he was not himself.

"I was about to go back to school tomorrow, I figured I would ask you about the lectures I've missed. Would that be okay?",

"Ah, sure! Just... umm... wait here by the bed. Sorry about the place.",

"Nah it's fine, my bedroom looked just about the same."

He responded looking at the entirety of Thea's apartment unit. It was fairly smaller than his bedroom; with a single bed and some furniture and even a working bathroom. It was a decent place fit for one person.

"Here. We have also an assignment due tomorrow, I just finished mine but I can help you if you don't mind."

Thea pulled out a small pile of handouts and notebooks and placed it in front of Walter. She may have a rather infamous rep among the student body, but Thea never botched her studies. Though above-average at best, she still took her studies at heart. 

"Hmm?",

"Wh-what?"

Walter suddenly noticed something different about Thea.

"Glasses, they look great on you.",

"O-Oh... well... I have been reading before you arrived--oh hold on, we're here to study not flirt damn it!"

Flustered, she smacked Walter's face flat with her notebook, the outline of the notebook marked his face red. 

"Hahaha... I'm sorry. But really... it fits you.",

"....Thank you."

Thea just quietly responded and took the compliment by heart. At that moment, she saw that smile again. Walter cheered up by their small interaction.

They soon began their study session, flipping pages and writing notes. The two busy themselves catching up to their studies, while exchanging some small talk. It was moments like these were worth cherishing.

"Walter...",

"Hmm?",

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to you and Virgilia after that incident?"

Thea just could not resist the urge of curiosity, he had been away for quite some time.

"...",

"W-Well you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it.",

"No... I did made you guys worry. I think an explanation is the least I can give."

After wrapping up, Walter sat next to Thea by the bedside and took a deep breath. Kurome herself saw the entire affair, while the others did not. Apparently, she also did not told them yet what had happened out of respect to both Virgilia and Walter.

"Well... it was uneventful really. I just stayed at home doing nothing. My cousin Tiffy was worried sick about me when she heard what happened..."

Apparently during those 3 days, Tiffany, his cousin caught wind of what happened. She almost called off school because she wanted to take care of him, but Walter strongly objected to it. Tiffany was also furious at Virgilia to what happened; she also tried contacting her, even to the point of marching by herself within the Delinquent Club.

Sadly, Virgilia too was none to be found and none to be contacted. Not even her club members knew of her whereabouts. Kurome knew but refused to disclose it, she told Tiffany that Virgilia was contemplating and reflecting on herself. 

"Oh..."

Thea just responded, so it was not only Walter but also Virgilia too. 

"My only mistake is that... I was just too caught up with the moment and way ahead of myself. I did not thought it through that I almost endangered our partnership with the Delinquent Club. I'm just not ready for a commitment I figured. I was selfish... I hope you can all forgive me.",

"Walter..."

Thea reached for his hand and held it tight. Despite what happened, he still cared for the integrity of the club and them. He was truly a kind soul, despite a selfish mistake, he still wanted to make right with his duties as a club member.

"I can't speak for the SA Brigade, but just... be there tomorrow. I'm sure they will understand."

In her heart, she has already forgiven him. It was then he knew that he was not alone. It was a comforting thought, enough to get him motivated for tomorrow.

"Thank you, especially you Thea...",

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Whiner.",

"Hey...",

"Ahahahaha!"

The two both shared a hearty laugh with their laughter almost echoing through the corridor. They shared a bit more conversation, until it was time to call it a day. Walter then looked out the window to check the rain.

"Hmm... it looks like the rain will not let up."

He then held two fingers together on his Mantra-Arm and formed a communication device from his fingertips. He held it on his right ear, and a holographic earpiece formed around his ear complete with a mouthpiece. He excused himself for a bit on the apartment corridor and called his mother.

"Thea...?"

After a brief period on the phone, he returned back inside Thea's unit.

"Hmm?",

"The storm outside looked like it's not gonna stop for a few hours and the Sky Tram station is already closed... so... if you don't mind... can I sleep here for the night?",

"Eh? Eh-eh-eh-eeeeeeehhhhh!?!?"

Thea just largely taken aback by the sudden turn of events, she was livid and panicking. Delirious that this was happening now, a dream come true. She could only question on what did she do to deserve this.

"I know... not happening huh? I guess it's too much to as--",

"Wait wait! I... well... there's one bed and.",

"Well I was thinking I'd be sleeping on the floor.",

"What!? No no! Nonsense!"

She kept going back and forth on her decision but in the end she decided for Walter to sleep with her on the bed. With the agreement made, Walter changed into his extra clothes he packed and carefully slid onto his side of the bed. It was a small bed but it was better than nothing, just thankfully the blanket was big, he was a total hog when it comes to blankets.

"Are you alright, Thea? You've been hyperventilating the past few minutes, I am starting to worry.",

"No... I'm... fine... just... fine... please let's just go to sleep."

Meanwhile, Thea was restless and pulsating. Still at a disbelief that the one she was thinking about the past few days was right there beside her. She could not even bring herself to turn to his side, because who knows what her impulse would make her do.

"Well okay... goodnight, Thea.",

"Gu-gu-goodnight...!"

She was barely holding on but she managed. Walter was careful not to move so much and give her enough space to shift. In the end, she was fast asleep due to the stress of being flustered.

\-------------------------

"Mmmh..."

Thea did not even noticed that she was fast asleep. She woke up to look at the time, it was 2 am in the morning. Unknowingly, she shifted her sleeping position to the other side. 

"...!"

And there she was, face to face with Walter, whom was soundly sleeping. Not a snore can be heard, he was sleeping like a log. Thea felt her entire body petrified and heating up like a clay in an oven.

"W-Walter...?",

"...",

"Hey... Walter...",

"...",

"Walter...!"

"..."

It was no use, he was sound asleep. Thea did not knew that he was a heavy sleeper. She was hoping to wake him up a bit to have him turn over but ultimately gave up on it. He was sleeping with a slight smiling expression.

"I wonder if he does sleep like this or was he dreaming...?"

Carefully, she placed her hand on his cheek. Still no movement, he was soundly sleeping. Thea then started to caress his cheek and even slightly pinching it.

"You really do sleep like a baby do you? Hehe... you look so vulnerable... yet so peaceful... Walter... I know you won't hear this but... if you ever decide again. I want you to know... I'm here just waiting for you."

Thea spoke softly towards the sleeping and vulnerable Walter, the words from the bottom of her heart.

"The reason I go on... the reason I am living this second chance at life… after everything I have been through--- is you... Walter. I love you more than anything in the world..."

He may not be conscious or awake to hear every word, but she has longed to say it in front of him ever since.

"Someday I will say it again when you're finally awake and I have finally the courage... until then... this is all I can..."

Thea gently caressed his cheek and slowly moved closer. Tears rolling down her eyes, yearning for him to wake up. She did not care anymore if he wakes up after this, she just felt the moment overcome her... 

"Mmmh...mch.."

...And let her lips touch his. That was it, the moment she had yearned in this lifetime. Thea felt fulfilled and full of hope that someday they would be together. 

She scooted down a bit and rested her head on his chest, positioning his arms so that he would be holding her into an embrace. It was then that she fell back asleep. And a few minutes later, Walter squinted half-awake.

"Hmm?"

Walter found Thea soundly asleep in his arms. He chuckled softly and looked at the time. It was still early, he figured Thea moves too much when sleeping that she did not even noticed the compromising position she was currently in. So, he just decided to humor her and pulled her closer into a warm embrace.

\----------------------------------------------------

Later that morning…

“OHAYOU! ALTHEA-CHAN!!!”,

“Ue-eh..!!! Eeek! Kurome…!!!”

Like a force of nature, Kurome came bursting in Thea’s apartment unit. This has been a recurring scene every morning for Thea ever since moving here from the Yellow Zone. She will never get used to this kind of an awakening.

“Hmm…? Huh?”,

“Nani? Nani? Doushite Althea?” (What’s wrong, Althea?),

“Huh? Oh no, nothing just half awake. Ugh… here comes the morning headache again.”

She made up an excuse as Thea felt the bed was suddenly spacious. It was then she remembered Walter stayed for the night and now he was none to be found. It looked like Kurome did not even know he was there last night. 

“Anyways, get going Thea-chan! Breakfast will be ready soon.”,

“Alright… I’ll go freshen up.”

She grumbled as she dragged her petite frame out of bed, still hanging on to her blanket. As soon as Kurome left, Thea went straight to the bathroom to do her daily routine. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went back to her bedside to fix the sheets.

“Hmm…? This is…”

Thea spotted a foreign object just tucked under the blanket. It was Walter’s shirt, he must have left it in a hurry. Curious, she inspected his shirt and hesitantly sniffed it.

“Mmmh… Walter…”

Soon enough she was hugging the shirt as if she was hugging him. That pleasant morning odor felt like he was just there in front of her. Just as she sat up, she saw a note tucked under the pile of homework she and Walter did last night.

__

_“Hee hee… Then I shouldn’t waste time daydreaming, let’s go Thea!”_

_That was all she needed, she felt more awake now more than ever. Motivated, she straightened herself up and quickly grabbed her uniform. During her routine, she thought about him and what stories to tell him and Ailana later in school._

_“Okay… this should be---guh! Gaaaarrgh…! Arrgh!!!”_

_In the midst of putting on her uniform, Thea was suddenly assaulted with a stabbing pain in her chest._

_“Guhaaargh…! Why---now!?”_

_This had happened before, but now it was more painful than ever. Streaks of electricity jutting out of her body, she felt not just her chest but her body being pricked by thousands of needles boring down in her flesh. She tried to scream for help but she was being choked by the pain, writhing on the floor as if being electrocuted._

_…..hea…_

_“...”_

_The…_

_“Mmm…”_

_….Thea._

_“Who… are you?”_

_From what it seemed like an hour, Thea suddenly heard a disembodied voice calling out to her. Her mind was a blur, her body numb, but she was still conscious. She can tell that she was not in her anymore._

_“Do not be afraid, Althea… The Biological Interface has encountered a growing glitch. But I have taken care of it. Soon, your senses will be back to normal.”,_

_“Biological interface, Soul-Merging at 50%--wait… Why do I know that? What am I saying?”_

_Thea suddenly forced herself to open her eyes, all she could see was what it seems to be a distorted dimension before her. Her vision was still blurred and her body numb, which would mean her body was still being fixed. Dazed, confused, she felt like her brain was being fed by data that she did not know of._

_“Calm down, Althea. Let me take care of the rest.”,_

_“Who are you?”_

_Thea asked the disembodied voice once again. A being of pure light materialized before her, majestic in her golden radiance. As her form became corporeal, her limbs clad with red armor and her body coursing with red energy flows…_

_The Woman in Red, or as Walter like to call her, “Atha” appeared before Thea._

_“I… am called… Althelaide. The Cosmic Will of the Temporal Medium. I exist both in the mortal realm and the Hyperdimensional Reality. I am your vessel, Althea Eissen.”,_

_“Vessel…? Y-You mean---”,_

_“Exactly. We… are one.”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Downtown, Yorktown District_

_Upon the ragged downtown streets, a sad individual made her towards school. Upon her three-day absence just like Walter, Virgilia DeLune finally decided to go back to school. Living alone in her ragged apartment in the downtown block, she lived a life of poverty._

_Though she had a scholarship to take care of school, she barely even has the money to keep her rent. Ever since moving back at the west, she only made her living on working with the local community associations. Since gangs and thugs were a major problem in the downtown districts, she would regularly volunteer to keep them from harming innocent bystanders._

_A thankless job, and a dirty one at that but it keeps food at her table, but barely making ends meet. Kurome has offered her numerous time to move to their family-owned apartments, the Bokujo Residences, but she would decline it every time. But after what happened a few days ago, she was now considering it._

_“...Maybe it’ll be different.”_

_Virgilia mumbled upon herself as she walked with the rush hour crowd._

_“Maybe if I just break away from fighting, I would see things differently. Even to love… Oh Walty…”_

_Walter’s sad expression that day really seared itself on her mind. It weighed heavily on her heart that she actually hurt his feelings unknowingly. That was why, even though hesitant, she chose to come to school today to face him once more._

_“When he confessed to me, he wasn’t only baring all his feelings for me… Walty offered me a new life outside of fighting. And I crumpled it before his very own eyes… I’m such an idiot!”_

_In her frustration, she kicked a nearby traffic sign, bending it sideways. The crowd, out of fear, made way for her as she just ignored them. As she kept walking, Virgilia suddenly came across a familiar spot._

_“...”_

_She stopped to see the park where that one time Walter and her snuck in. And into the distance, the same bench where they had a hearty conversation and some fooling around. It all came rushing back to her, the memories they had shared together as kids, and how they got separated then how they were finally reunited._

_“I can’t…”_

_Virgilia gritted her teeth and clenched her fist._

_“I can’t let us to be drifted apart again!”_

_With haste, she tightened her sling bag’s strap and rushed through the crowded streets. It was all clear to her now on what she must do. He was the only left worth coming back to, when she lost everything during the cataclysm on the Fall of the Rising Sun._

_With tears on her eyes, she ran and ran towards Walter’s house if possible. She did not care where, she only needed Walter and nobody else. It was then and there the answer to the question of what she was fighting for, was right in front of her…_

_“WAAAAALLLLTEEEEERRRR….!!!”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

_7th Street, Olven Residence_

_Walter left Bokujo Residences at 4 in the morning, though Mrs. Hakume Hinokami, Kurome’s grandmother, knew he was there, Kurome did not. Hence why he had to leave early to avoid her teasing spree for the sake of Thea. And adding to the fact that it was an All-Girls Apartment, he was lucky enough to gain access by exemption._

_His only regret was for him to leave early without saying goodbye to Thea. Walter would have liked to stay just to see what was like waking up with someone next to you, though he did experienced that indirectly, but still. Although in Thea’s favor, he was still oblivious to what had Thea done while he was asleep._

_Walter had to change quickly and leave using his super speed ability, but just out of the premises and not on the way home. He was still against using his powers out of convenience, except for his super strength because it was just part of his natural physiology as a Novus. Since the Sky Tram stations does not open by 7 in the morning, he had to walk all the way to his house._

_“Hmm… Odd.”_

_Walter noticed something off, as he was nearing his address he noticed the lack of a rush hour crowd around him. He checked his watch on his Mantra-Arm and it was pass 6 am, there should be a huge crowd passing by right about now. But sadly there was none to be found, it was like walking through a desolated block._

_The atmosphere grew eerie as he neared his destination, it may have been subtle before but now it was foreboding. He hasten his walking pace then soon began running in a hurry. He could not shake the hanging dread about all this, Walter had to get to his house as soon as possible._

_“...! What in the world?”_

_As he arrived at the neighborhood, it all presented to him in its bizarre glory. All of the houses were the same as his house; Walter tried to go back but the way just disappeared. He was now stuck in this nightmarish landscape with nowhere to go._

_“Mom! Dad! Tiffy!!!”_

_Walter ran and checked every house but even with his colossal strength, he could not open any of the houses’ doors. He tried knocking but there was no answer to be heard. He tried punching himself but no matter what, this endless cul-de-sac was reality._

_“Ah… Argh… Hah…”_

_He did not know how long he was running, but it felt like hours have passed now. And as minutes pass, he felt his strength being sapped, to the point that he could not even lift a finger on his Mantra-Arm. Something was tampering with him to prevent Walter from using his Mantra._

_Deeply fatigued, he stopped at one specific copy of his house. As soon as he was about to turn the knob, he heard a crowd of laughter from behind the front door as if someone was having a gathering from inside. He slowly opened the door and an unknown group greeted Walter by the door._

_“Ah! The Man of the hour is here! You’re late, Mr. Olven.”_

_A man in a sleek white three-piece suit welcomed him with a very warm welcome. He sported a spiky blonde hair, he was about the same height as Walter, holding a shot glass on his right hand. He was a high class gentleman that can put even Colton Einford to shame._

_"Ah~ my darling doll...",_

_"...!"_

_Taking another step, Walter felt a soft impact in front of him, accompanied by a lascivious voice. he felt an invisible presence embracing him tight. As he looked down, in a swarm of white butterflies, materialized a girl dressed in a grand white dress._

_She was about the height of Kurome, maybe shorter and more petite. She sported a powder white hair with a swirl ponytail akin to Elandra. But unlike Elandra, her aura of nobility seemed ro radiate that of malicious intent, like that of a tyrant rather than royalty._

_"Missed me, my favorite toy..?",_

_"Favorite toy--wait, you!?",_

_"Awww... look Ruger! He remembers me!"_

_The lady looked back at the gentleman in white behind her. Before he could voice his outrage, Walter's expression turned pale with shock. Standing before him was the head of the Nova Reform himself, Ruger Kings; with him was the girl Walter had encountered before, the one that perversely used her powers to warp reality just so she could push her advances on him, Nobuki Aoda._

_"Alright, why don't you come in first. Nobuki, no perverted acts until I say so.",_

_"Hmmmph... fine.",_

_"let's talk Walter."_

_Ruger seemed to exude his politeness and good manners to Walter. He may seem to be kind now, but in the bigger picture, it was Walter himself whose at their mercy. Reluctantly he sat on the sofa with Nobuki and Ruger across him._

_As soon as he sat down, he felt a crushing pressure in his heart that seem to hold him by the throat, fear. Fear that he never felt even before becoming a Novus. He may not know who Ruger was aside from his name and profession, but there was this screaming feeling that Ruger was a dangerous person._

_"What do you want? What are you doing here in my house--",_

_"Your house!? Heh... you here that, Ms. Aoda? It's his house! Hahahaha!"_

_Ruger burst into laughter the moment he mentioned 'my house', not in a mocking manner but he was thoroughly amused._

_"What's so funny? Where are my parents!? Tiffany!?"_

_Walter yelled as he followed up his question, he was more angry than afraid now. He frantically looked around searching for them. But as soon as he rushed to search for them..._

_"Huh--guaaagh!"_

_Walter was thrown back into his seat, as Nobuki suddenly appeared before him and poked him on his chest._

_"I think you should understand that I was the one who invited you here. I would expect some proper manners even from you, Mr. Olven..."_

_Ruger's voice boomed across the area, the vehemence in his tone made it seem like he was going to be killed on the spot if he does that again. It was no use, Ruger's presence easily towered over him, Walter could not even respond. Even Nobuki herself seemed shaken by him, just who or what was he?_

_His voice possessed a magical quality, capable of penetrating the very heart of all those who heard it; the best comparison was to the cries of dragons from the age of legends. A juggernaut of a voice that would not fail to ensnare any mortal. And that being that possessed it was certainly no mortal._

_"Okay, let's calm down for a bit. And do excuse my impudent manner earlier."_

_Ruger was back to his easygoing self as he sipped another shot of wine. Walter just decided to behave himself for now. The room was filled with nothing but silence, the tension felt like torture to Walter._

_"I did get the address, right? Seventh street, 4120?",_

_"Y-Yes...",_

_"Right... you see Walter, you don't live here. Hell, you shouldn't even BE here!",_

_"W-What are you getting at? I live here! This is my house. My family."_

_Walter said with affirmation. He did not know what he was saying, but there was no way Ruger could make such an outrageous claim. But Ruger kept his calm, his mocking smug towards him._

_"Alright then... wait here."_

_Ruger then stood up and went up his room. He would follow him but decided not to. Walter sat still until Ruger came back with a photo in his grasp._

_"Sorry about that. Good thing, this, was still there when I left it years ago."_

_He then passed the photo to Walter, throwing it across the table. Walter caught it and looked at the photo. His eyes widened as he saw what was in the photo._

_"Mom and dad... and who's this kid? Where did you get this?",_

_"I hid it on a secret compartment by the ceiling before I was taken away from here... that boy in the photo... is me.",_

_"You're my brother...?",_

_"Technically speaking."_

_Ruger with a half-hearted response. Walter used his Mantra Sight and analyzed the picture to make sure there was now tricks or edits or anything. But no matter how he looked at it, he can confirm that this photograph was a genuine article and not an edited nor illusion. The revelation struck him like a jolt, he was in utter disbelief to what he was seeing._

_"No... no! This is fake, all made up! Don't you dare feed this bullshit to me!",_

_"You be quiet!",_

_"Gaargh...!"_

_Walter was held down by an invisible force by Nobuki, that it wrecked the sofa he was sitting on. He tried invoking his Mantra-Arm but he could not fight back, the function was being hampered. He could only kneel as he felt an invisible weight, holding him down._

_"When Ruger isn't finished talking, you listen!",_

_"Go to hell... flat bitch!",_

_"Haah...!? What did you just say!?",_

_"Gah!"_

_Walter suddenly felt her heel stepping down at the back of his skull. Nobuki seemed to be thoroughly offended by that disrespectful insult. Repeatedly, his nape was being stomped; if he were human, she would have broke his neck already._

_"Ms. Aoda..?",_

_"But he insulted my womanhood!",_

_"Keep that up, you won't even get to develop that. We don't want that do we?",_

_"Eep! Yes... Ruger."_

_Nobuki yelped like a kitten as soon as she felt a sudden chill on his voice. After finishing his drink, Ruger approached the beaten Walter. He grabbed him by the hair on his nape and flipped him over in a lying position._

_“Seriously, Nobuki. If your bosoms is what you consider ‘womanhood’, then you should probably consider reevaluating what that word truly means.”,_

_“Hmph!”_

_Nobuki pouted at her leader’s remark, she was really sensitive on that topic._

_"Alright, Walter, back to you. Since you're gonna deny my story like a little bitch. The I will tell you my story."_

_Ruger bent down and grabbed his black clad right arm, the Mantra-Arm. He inspected it and suddenly dug his fingertip on the wrist area. Ruger then began sending his memories upon Walter's mind via his Mantra._

_"What are you... ah!?"_

_It was then, Ruger's memories began playing in his mind then using his retinas as screens._

_"Now then, let's start from the beginning...."_

_\------------------------------------_

_Before the universal event of the White Bang, I was like you, living a normal life with loving parents and a sister. But unlike other kids my age, I exhibited great promise of knowledge, a kid genius. But that did not matter to me because all I ever cared about was making my parents proud, as seeing them smile was more than enough for me to go on._

_I did not have any friends but I have my family. They were my world, it wasn't fair that I get all the praise. So I worked hard for them to land a job at EmpireTech, and I did._

_All was perfect, until that fateful day..._

_It came without warning, it was like the sun descended on earth. The White Storm, all were consumed by the light. I remember dad holding me tight to shield me from it but it was futile.  
I woke up after that event in a daze. Searching for them... all I saw were crazed people with superpowers courtesy of the Nexus Energy consuming them, running amok. Killing and fighting each other. I had it too, my body coursing with raw energy. _

_With my desperation to find mom and dad, I managed to stay sane. Eventually I found them amid the chaos, unconscious. With my newfound powers, I carried and protected them, I never lost hope.  
It was then that they finally woke up in a daze. As I ran to finally hug them, they were taken aback.   
They saw me as a stranger they have never met, a monstrosity. _

_I reasoned with them but they kept denying me... it breaks my heart to see that kind of disdain upon their very own child. That moment, the Supernova League descended upon the skies to restore order.  
I tried to reason and fight back but I was eventually subdued by the Supernova League. I begged them, reached out to them one more time. But my own mother and father still denied me my own family._

_I was taken away from a facility, experimented on and detained for the rest of childhood. Years passed, during my time in that hellish facility, I caught a glimpse of my sister alive and well. Later that night, I had enough, I plotted my escape and take my sister with me._

_I succeeded but alas. Even my sister did not even recognized me... in a fit of panic she tried to run away but unknowingly crossed a regiment of guards ahead. She was gunned down in front of me.  
After witnessing such event, this power within me exploded. All I remembered that time was me   
holding my sister's burned corpse. Surrounded by dead people whom used to be guards.  
With nothing but clothes on my back, I limped back to this very house. What I saw still haunted me to this day. My parents have another child with them. That was you, Walter._

_In a fit of rage I ran back to the facility, breaking the speed of light. With my powers, I singlehandedly destroyed the facility that took everything from me. I released the prisoners, both Novus and Anomalus, I didn't care._

_After searching that facility, I found a shocking discovery that finally broke me. The facility have checked my background, knew who my parents were. So as insurance, I found out that they used my DNA to create a perfect copy of me and sent one to this address. That was you, Walter._

_Despite everything I have done, gave them a good life and be the son that they can be proud of, they betrayed me. Same with humanity, humanity has betrayed me. They took everything from me.  
So from that day on, I was no longer... Thompson Olven. _

_From that day on I became Ruger Kings... starting from the largest university of the world, the YSU, I will build my kingdom. No one will stop me... not even you... Walter._

_\---------------------------_

_"A...h..."_

_Walter was thoroughly overwhelmed by the vision Ruger gave to him. He did not know what to say nor what to react to that vision. He felt like his entire world shattered before him._

_"Hmm... it's almost time."_

_Sipping one last shot of the wine, he shattered the glass with his bare hands. Ruger fixed his suit whilst Walter still lied there shocked. He did not know what to do or what to say, Walter mind was in complete chaos._

_"Ah...! Mom--ah.."_

_It was then he saw his mother and father and even Tiffy standing by the kitchen, motionless like statues. He tried calling them but after witnessing Ruger's vision, he did not know if he had to call them that anymore. In his mind, he was just but a mere by-product of Ruger's DNA._

_"Oh not gonna call them? Of course you won't.",_

_"Huuurk!"_

_Ruger then suddenly grabbed him by the neck, lifting his feet off the ground. Walter tried to break free but his grip is solid, like an iron clamp. He was like an immovable object._

_"Your 15 minutes of fame is up Walter. Unlike you... I'm the hero. And you? Heh, you're just pig shit. I have been ignoring you for too long, and you know what happens when you ignore the pig shit in the room? You stink up the whole place.",_

_"Guaargh...!!!",_

_With an effortless heave, Ruger threw Walter's body through the wall. He may not be even trying, but Ruger seemed like at a massive advantage. His presence alone overshadowed Walter in an instant._

_"Nobuki, add the repair bill to this wall to our expense. Send it to my desk tomorrow.",_

_"Sigh... fine Ruger. Take it easy on the collateral."_

_Nobuki and Ruger casually exchanged words as if they are in the middle of meeting, proves how insignificant Walter in their eyes._

_"Well then time to sweep this pig shit off our room--",_

_"Guh...!!!",_

_"--and time to clear up the stench!"_

_"Guhhhaargh!!!"_

_Walter was mercilessly beaten down by Ruger. And the latter has not yet even exerting his strength on his punches and kicks. From the looks of it, he was just roughing Walter up._

_“Not even gonna fight back? Well just imagine what would your friends do without you. And this… girl… Tiffany, ugh what an obnoxious little girl. I don’t even know her, and how did she even get in this miserable family.”,_

_“...!”_

_As Walter was getting beat up, he suddenly felt something boiling inside him. The moment Ruger badmouthed his cousin Tiffany, memories began flashing in his mind. Memories of how Tiffany supported him in every step of the way, she was there when he mourned for Virgilia’s departure, she was there when he was conflicted about his newly-found powers._

_He clenched his Mantra-Arm, its function began priming up, its evolution accelerating at an alarming rate. Soon, Walter finally got his Mantra working under the enemy’s created reality. His Mantra overwriting the causality of Nobuki’s reality warp itself._

_“Oh…?”,_

_“Argh! Ruger, he’s defying my hampering on his Mantra! I can’t restrain him!”_

_Due to the Mantra overwriting Nobuki’s microcosm, the sheer pressure being exhausted by Walter was putting a strain in her mind. She would have to restart this particular reality and have him put into stronger restraints. Ruger noticed the sudden change in Walter, thoroughly amused by it._

_“Let him be, Nobuki. I need to see this.”,_

_“B-but…kuh… If I can just restart it--”,_

_“You’re already expending too much Nexus Energy to keep this altered reality stable, I still need you.”,_

_“Ruger…”_

_Nobuki just silently agreed to his term, she was moved on how important she was to him. Despite his ruthlessness, Ruger was capable of compassion too. Although truth be told, he meant it in a different way._

_“Ru… ger…”,_

_Walter now blinded with rage, set his sights on his prey, Ruger Kings. His body enveloped in a red aura, the Mantra on both his legs and right arm releasing tremendous amounts of excess energy. The mechanism of his mechanical limbs looked like they were about to go on a critical mass._

_“Hahahaha! Yes, that’s it Walter! Rage! That’s all you ever have! Now! Hit me with all you have! Hold back and I’ll kill them… All. Of. Them.”,_

_“Grrraaaaaaaaaahhh….!!! RUGER!!!”_

_It was then Walter exploded in anger, his Nexus Energy and his Mantra being warped by his malevolent hate. Breaking the speed of light, he appeared at point-blank range with Walter’s fist at full swing and critical mass. His fist landed straight on Ruger’s jaw, the resulting impact destroyed everything within a wide radius, like a small nuclear warhead._

_As counter-measure, Nobuki directed her energy and erected a barrier to protect her from the blast. Everything was reduced into a smoking crater, ans if Walter was not in her microcosm, he would have leveled 5 blocks or more with relative ease. This was his most destructive attack yet, but unfortunately…_

_“...!?!?”,_

_“Hehe…”_

_As the dust cleared, Ruger was still standing with Walter’s fist still on his face. He was unfazed and did not even budged an inch, not even his clothes were affected by the attack. He has that sinister grin on his face, looking down on Walter._

_“So that’s your Mantra-Arm? Very nice, powerful but too flashy. I would be impressed, but the thing is--”_

_Ruger’s face began to be outlined by golden marks like a circuit board. The marks crawled from his head then working its way down to his feet. His grin grew wider as his eyes glow in a golden radiance._

_“Uwaaargh…!”_

_Walter was blown away by Ruger’s massive concussive blast fired from his eyes. But before his body skid through the dirt, Ruger instantly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. As he did, he proceed to slam Walter through the ground._

_“---I have it, too Walter. So don’t think for a second that you’re special.”_

_Again, Ruger lifted him up by the neck. It was not just his limbs, but his entire body was the physical embodiment of the Mantra. His immeasurable Nexus Energy being channeled and coursed throughout his entire body, inside and out. Walter has a red and black, whereas Ruger’s Mantra was white and gold, a complete anti-thesis to the former._

_“Remember when I told you that my body was coursing with raw power? Well that power was that of the Mantra itself. No… Not Mantra, mine has already reached its peak evolution. This is no longer the Mantra, this is the Archistrategos! I have been honing this for years now, Walter…”_

_The Archistrategos, Ruger’s evolved Mantra. While Walter’s was still about to take root of its evolution, Ruger already has it in its peak point. If he has already achieved the highest point his Mantra’s evolution, then his powers would have been far greater than Atha or Althelaide’s. If he does so will it, Ruger could become a god himself._

_“Hmmrrggh!”,_

_“Ah-ah-ah! No cheap shots.”_

_Walter was in a desperate situation as Ruger’s grip began to slowly tighten, he primed his left arm and armed it with his Vector Gauntlet. But before he could land his hit, Ruger caught his left arm while still holding his neck. With a crushing grip on his left arm, Walter tried to break free by punching with his Mantra-Arm._

_“Ah… when will they learn. Alright then…”,_

_“AAAAAAAHH…--GAH---AAAARRGHHHH!!!”,_

_“Ah shushh… Don’t move or this’ll be much more painful.”,_

_“WAAAAARR---GUH---AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAARGH! AAAAARRGHH!!!”_

_Ruger then held his left arm and slowly began pulling it. Walter could feel his arm coming out his socket, his bones being ground by Rugers grip. He kept punching Ruger on his face, but the latter was not fazed nor did he intend to stop. He could only see Ruger’s twisted smile, staring deep into his soul._

_“GWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!!! AAAAAAHAaaargh…!!!”,_

_“There we go… Not so bad isn’t it?”_

_With a sudden pull, Ruger finally tore Walter’s left arm off. Walter was screaming in tormenting agony, vomiting blood and his entire body becoming numb with pain. While Ruger acting like a friendly surgeon just finished with his own twisted procedure._

_“Argh… argh…gghuhuhg…”,_

_“Geez, Walter at least take it like a man. You look so pathetic right now, is this how a ‘hero’ should act? Crying and bleeding all over the place?”_

_He still had the gall to mock him in his state, he truly was a sadistic psychopath. This was Ruger’s true nature bared in front of him. A mad god that takes pleasure in mocking other people’s suffering, while he inflicts pain upon a man’s tortured soul._

_“I think I have humored you enough, Walter. I still have a meeting coming up. But just to make sure you remember this face. The face of the man who beat you senseless as I cast you into non-existence. HMMPH!”_

_Ruger then threw Walter’s battered and bloody body into the air. From his index finger, he channeled massive amounts of energy from his body and from above. Like a giant Tesla coil, streaks of golden lightning began concentrating to form a ball of electricity with an energy that surpasses the sun itself. As he move to aim his final attack, the ball of energy actually was searing through the fabric of reality itself._

_As Walter fell, life flashed before his eyes. Thinking how did it end up like this? He wanted to become a superhero so that he can protect the weak and help people. But without thinking that powerful villains like Ruger would be there to stop him._

_If this was his last time, his only regret was not being able to attend school one more time and apologize to everyone he loved for what he did in the past 3 days. And even though they were not his family, he was still thankful for Mr. and Mrs. Olven for treating him like he was their own flesh and blood. Tiffany for even though they were cousins, still treated him like her own beloved brother._

_Kurszt… Max… Xiu… Kurome… Ailana… Thea… Vee---everyone… I hope you can all forgive me…_

_“Bang…”_

_As Walter finally got in range, Ruger fired his lightning sphere directly at him. There was no scream to be heard, just a massive explosion. As the explosion finally subsided, all that was left was Walter’s lifeless body._

_“Hmm…? I thought you’re gonna erase him from existence, Ruger?”_

_Nobuki, just watching from above them, finally decided to float down towards the aftermath._

_“I did. With my last attack, I effectively erased his soul. There will be no afterlife waiting for him, which would mean everyone he has ever known and met will forget he existed. His body would be nothing more than a nameless corpse.”,_

_“Oh… So if that’s the case. Can I just keep him instead~?”_

_Nobuki went beside Walter’s lifeless corpse and cradled it on her lap, as if cradling a sleeping child. Even dead, she found Walter’s appeal intact. Her gaze grew more lecherous as her mind filled with perverted thoughts._

_“Do what you want. He’s worth nothing now, the mantra would just dissipate from his body now that its host is dead.“,_

_“But he looks so vulnerable---so fresh for the picking.”,_

_“Ugh… You and your fetishes. Just remember to attend the meeting later. Time is money, I’m out of here.”_

_Turning back, Ruger then finally disappeared from the microcosm, leaving Nobuki and her new pet project behind. As soon as he left, the microcosm began reconstructing itself by her will. She caressed Walter’s lifeless body as she looked at it with malicious intent._

_“Mmmh... I’m going to make you pay for insulting me earlier, Walter~ mmmh.”_

_She repeatedly kissed him around his neck, then lips, like a body pillow. As the dimensional microcosm slowly dimmed, Nobuki dug her claws unto his lifeless body and dragged it into the darkness. What would become of his body after that, nobody would ever know._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“WAAAAAALLLLTEEE--wait huh?”_

_In the midst of her running, Virgilia suddenly stopped. Dazed she looked at the surroundings and looked at the time. She was trying to remember something but could not bring herself to do so._

_“What--why am I screaming? I feel like I was about to do something important.”_

_She again looked around and even checked her pockets and sling bag. But no matter what, she could not figure it out. Her heart was racing, maybe she was being chased? Was she doing her daily running routine?_

_“Oh shit, right! I’m gonna be late for the Sky Tram!”_

_Looking at her clock again, it dawned to her that she was actually trying to beat the rush hour. In the midst of her doing so, she passed by the Olven residence. She was about to make a rush for it, but suddenly stopped and turned around to glance at the house one more time._

_“Huh…”_

_Virgilia did not know why but she suddenly felt her heart pound as she saw the house. Like a sense or nostalgia or something but she did not even remember someone with an ‘Olven’ for a surname. Moments later, she saw someone came out of the house and then it was clear to her._

_“Big Sister Vee!”_

_A little girl came along running towards her, it was her friend from the middle school division, Tiffany._

_“Hey little Tiff! How’s living with your aunt and uncle?”,_

_“Oh they were nice people. And Aunt’s cooking is the best!”,_

_“Really now? Hey, wanna go to the station together? I was just passing by.”,_

_“Sure!”_

_The two then walked side-by-side as they made their way to the Sky Tram station. It was your typical day, typical Metro Zone day that is. It was not long before they came across the rush hour line for the station._

_“You know I’ve been thinking, how long was your aunt and uncle married now? Almost 20 years now, right?”,_

_“Yeah! And they still haven’t have a kid yet. Odd.”,_

_“Right? I was just thinking of that.”_

_While waiting for the line, a thought just crossed on Virgilia’s mind and it just so happened that Tiffany was thinking about it too. Tiffany would have been thinking that her aunt and uncle we just that abstinent that they still don’t have a child to that point. Both girls left with their wishful thoughts._

_“I wish I had a cousin. Preferably a boy! So then I could have someone to call big brother!”,_

_“Wow that’s specific. But if you did get one, would he be younger than you? He’d be your little brother instead.”,_

_“Booo! I don’t care! He’d still be my big brother!”_

_The two just had a happy conversation from there. Both girls finally boarded the Sky Tram and their talk just went on. It was just a day like any other._

_Meanwhile…_

_Just outside the YSU gates, Thea and Ailana finally met up as they walked together through the main campus. And as usual, crowds of boys gather from the sidelines to marvel at their beauty. While Thea was originally from a Yellow Zone, she finally outgrew the outcast image as she topped the recently concluded Annual Test Period; Ailana was of no question, because she was a bona fide celebrity and next-in-line to become a Supernova League member._

_“Althea. Can I ask you something… personal? Just between us.”_

_As they near their classroom, Ailana suddenly spoke up._

_“Hmm? Personal, eh? What is it? Oh! Is it about Roddie, the one who confessed to you the other day?”,_

_“Ahaha… No no. It’s just. There’s something bothering me since days before.”_

_Ailana said with a troubled look on her face. Thea’s face turned serious as she heard her friend’s tone about it, it must have been something serious. Ailana was always cheerful and all smiles, but to see her so grim like this._

_“What is it? Tell me?”,_

_“Do you had that feeling… where there’s just something missing? Or maybe we’re supposed to be with someone?”,_

_“Huh? I’m not following you.”_

_Thea’s expression perplexed, it was certainly a weird question coming from her._

_“Well you know… I just feel like, I think there’s someone missing? I don’t know how to describe it.”_

_Ailana was struggling to put it into words. Basically, she was saying that it had been bothering or she was anxious about something or someone whom was supposed to be with them. She could not really interpret the feeling as she was so confused._

_“It must be anxiety, you wanna go for some sweets at lunch break? It helps me lift up my spirits.”,_

_“Hmmm… maybe you’re right. Okay then, maybe I’ll just take you up on your offer.”_

_Eventually, Ailana just figured it was just her growing anxiety. Being so many that depended on her, it was hard to keep up and the pressure must have been getting to her. Thea and Ailana went to their respective lockers and eventually just went to class._

_As they sat to their respective seats, Ailana found herself daydreaming. She does not know why, but she always found herself staring at the empty seat beside her. She would just shrug it off as she does not want her friends to worry about her. Until she can confirm these growing anxiety within her was something else, then she would just be quiet about it for now._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zenith Executive Towers, 60th floor_

_Back at their head office, Ruger had called for their newest member, Colton Einford, the sole male heir to the House Einford. Normally he was accompanied by his butler, Robert Irons; but ever since that incident, he was relieved of his position from being his personal butler, demoted to his former stature as castle servant._

_“So what happened to that… Walter?”,_

_“Oh him? Taken care of. Removed from further obstructions. Erased. That’s all you needed to know.”_

_Ruger smugly replied as he flipped through Colton’s papers._

_“Is it true that…”,_

_“Erased him from existence? Yep.”,_

_“Then how come I can still remember him?”_

_Colton voiced his concern to his leader. It was true that Walter was permanently taken care of, but what really bothered him was why can he still remember him? His face, the time where they dueled for Thea, everything about him._

_“Oh you can thank our lovely Ms. Aoda for that, Lord Colton. Since I was the one who’ve taken care of him, I’ve tasked her to exempt us, the Nova Reform, from the paradox effect of his erasure.”,_

_“Ulp… You sure are thorough, Mr. Kings. Quite frightening, I’ll admit.”,_

_“Haha! Well just another day’s work, Lord Colton. So I’ll ask you this as I had instructed the rest, do NOT mention him from anyone you’ll ever meet. Understand? That’s all I ask, can I entrust you with that?”_

_Ruger asked Colton as he finished compiling his papers. It would seem that the paradox had a fatal loop hole. Hence why beforehand, Ruger had the rest of the Nova Reform meet upon this issue._

_“But wh--”,_

_“Don’t. Question. Say, yes. Or would you like an exhibition?”,_

_“Eeek! Y-Yes simple enough.”_

_Colton yelped in fear as he just agreed to Ruger’s terms. Colton may be higher in hierarchy compared to Ruger, but he knew whom held true power. Despite their differences, the latter still honored the former’s title out of respect._

_“Anyway, are you sure you want to trade you royalty so that you can fill in Walter’s shoes?”_

_Ruger held up his papers, the contract to Nobuki’s paradoxical substitution. This was Colton’s main purpose in this personal meeting with Ruger and Nobuki. With Walter out of the picture, he wanted to fill in his shoes with some specific limitations to Thea only._

_In order to accomplish this he needed her powers. Nobuki’s Nexus Trait, the Eclipse, basically having the ability to alter realities in large magnitudes. She can also manipulate paradoxes by modifying the causalities, but it must be met by something in return or else it will not work. Nobuki can also protect herself and others of her choosing from a time paradox’s effects, just like what she did to the members of the Nova Reform._

_“Yes, I have meditated upon this for a very long time. If you will.”,_

_“Well your exchange is… too much just to be with someone, are you sure? What about his house? His ‘parents’? His loving cousin? They do offer good company you know.”,_

_“I care not! I only care about Thea herself and no one else!”_

_Colton asserted his decision, his mind was already made up about this. Basically, he wanted to give up being the sole heir of House Einford just for the sake of being with Thea. Beforehand, he had already stashed half of his family fortune to sustain himself for years to come; that and he can reap the benefits of being with the Nova Reform._

_“Alright, I must warn you, once the paradox has begun, there is no more turning back.”,_

_“...”_

_Colton contemplated for a moment, then raised his head with eyes of affirmation._

_“Do it.”,_

_“Nobuki…”_

_Ruger handed Colton’s contract in hand to Nobuki whom was just standing beside him. Nobuki then carefully leafed through the pages. She closed her eyes and fixed the paper pile before giving a nod back to Ruger._

_“It’s done.”,_

_“...really? Just like that? No flashy effects?”,_

_“You’ll know when you leave this building. Elandra is no longer your sister, you are no longer an Einford, Ms. Eissen is the only one that knows you and you have nothing left but your riches and a single estate. What happens next is up to you, Lord Colton.”_

_He gave a confident response, and it was indeed done. Nobuki can effortlessly modify causality but to change it back was a whole another story. The two shook hands in conclusion and Colton finally made his exit to prepare to face Thea in a new different light._

_“Ah… I love it when a plan goes well.”,_

_“We shall proceed with the next phase?”,_

_“Of course, I have dallied long enough. No more idling, or else another ‘Walter Olven’ may appear to oppose us. It’s time for the reformation…”_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_YSU Campus Hall, SA Brigade Club Room_

_One month later…_

_The SA Brigade has finally achieved administrative recognition, thanks to their newly-found partnership with the Nova Reform. Although it came with a price, since the Delinquent Club strongly opposed the Nova Reform, Virgilia had severed her partnership with Kurome. It also caused a rift with the SA Brigade’s connection to the minor independent clubs._

_The minor clubs were instead fell to the Delinquent Club’s jurisdiction. Now the Nova Reform stood unopposed as it now had the votes of every major club in school. All they need now was to wait for the Student Council Elections this coming 6 months from now._

_“Sah minna! Be careful on moving those boxes!”_

_Kurome instructed her club members as they pack up their things. Since their partnership with the Nova Reform, the SA Brigade had been reward by Nobuki with a new club room and was now being built as of the moment. Kurome could not help but feel sentimental._

_“Time sure do flies, huh?”,_

_“Gyahaha! Yeah! To think just last year we’re here at this janitor’s storage room now we’re moving!”_

_Max and Galil shared their sentiments, this was progress. For Galil it may be a cramped room, but it  
had its charm and memorable moments. They had their Christmas Party, their first club inauguration, those were the times._

_“But Kurome, what about Ms. DeLune?”_

_Ailana asked all of a sudden. And in an instant, Kurome’s expression became despondent, thinking of the things that happened between them. But she knew she had to be strong for her club members._

_“To be honest, Ailana-san, I really don’t know. I had to make a choice, and we did not really saw eye to eye. It’s sad to see her go, but we need to keep moving forward for this school’s future. If we have someone who could have prevented that then maybe things could have been different…”,_

_“Kurome… I’m sorry we weren’t much help.”,_

_“No Ailana-san, you’ve all done so much for me and this club. Oh here I go again… so unlike me to be sad like this.”_

_Kurome’s voice trailed off, Ailana could tell she was holding back her tears. It might have been a step forward, but partnering themselves with the Nova Reform was the hardest decision Kurome had to make. Ever since her confrontation with Virgilia the past few weeks, Kurome seemed to have lost her usual cheery self._

_Though she still stayed strong and kept trying, she could not afford to be sad now. She lost Virgilia but happy that she and Nobuki finally reconciled. Just as they were packing up, the door opened._

_“Oh hey guys, I’m sorry I’m late!”_

_Thea came in with a box in her hands, she was carrying their paperwork from the faculty._

_“Where do I put these, sweetheart?”,_

_“Oh here just outside the door will do.”_

_Thea instructed her boyfriend to let down the boxes. Colton Einford, or now goes by the name, Colton Hurst since he was no longer an Einford finally got his wish; by having Nobuki alter the paradox, he took the opportunity and confessed to Thea. It took him several tries, but seeing his perseverance, she finally accepted his feelings and they have been going out for weeks now._

_“Ah! Mr. Colton, so nice of you to help us.”,_

_“Heh, it’s nothing. All in a day’s wor--ow! Hey!”_

_Before he could puff his chest in pride to Ailana’s compliment, he was hit on the back of head by Thea._

_“My ass, you just agreed to help because you know I agreed on a date later.”_

_Thea quickly rebutted his statement by telling what had transpired before this._

_“Heh, I knew it.”,_

_“What a no-good man…”,_

_“That won’t do, laddie.”_

_Kurszt, Max, and Galil, the boys of the SA Brigade altogether voiced their disdain to Colton. Thea may have accepted him but they seem to be still stuck on one step with no progress in their relationship whatsoever; they have held hands but yet to share a legitimate intimate moment. And Colton has yet to earn the trust of Thea’s friends, as he was known for doing favors without something in return._

_“Maybe I’ll go get some drinks, do you want anything, sweetheart?”,_

_“Some strawberry milk will do.”,_

_“Okay, how about you people?”,_

_“”“...”””_

_The entire club room just gave him a stink eye, telling him to hurry off if he was going to get some drinks._

_“Okay then… suit yourselves.”_

_As soon as Colton left all of them voiced a sigh of relief._

_“Thea-chan, are you really sure about him? I mean he does his best but his attitude really needs to change.”,_

_“I know… but I can see he’s somehow putting some effort. I just can’t let him go if I could not see his best.”_

_Thea gave a rather exasperated reply. It would seem that all of her friends did not approve of him as her boyfriend. Beforehand, Colton tried to make an appeal for her friends by doing what they like; but instead he just did the opposite, by mocking them of their interests. He even almost got ganged up by the Delinquent Club because Colton laughed at Virgilia’s scar-ridden body._

_“Still busy as always I see…”_

_Moments later, Nobuki herself arrived at their club room._

_“Ah! Nobuki-chan!”,_

_“Please, Hinokami-san refrain from physical contact.”_

_Nobuki poked Kurome by the forehead, stopping her from advancing any further. She had been playful with her ever since they reconciled, and Nobuki being the high-spec girl, disliked her physical advances. She went to check on the SA Brigade getting ready for their new club room transfer next week._

_“Ooo? Dare ga? Who’s this hunk right here?”_

_Kurome noticed someone behind Nobuki. A tall gentleman sharply dressed in a formal suit attire, he wore an black iron mask with a noticeable black-clad right arm. His eyes were noticeably either dead or empty._

_“...”,_

_“Oh him? This is my new butler, W.”_

_Nobuki stepped aside as this man named W bowed his head upon his mistress’ associates. The club went silent as they saw him, as if struck with familiarity. W does not speak or was not capable of speech, one could only assume that W was a humonculus created by Nobuki herself as she had so many of them as personal servants._

_“Wow, so that’s a humonculus huh?”_

_Max inspected every angle of W, and he does not seem to mind. Since Nobuki’s humonculi were created without feelings and incapable of thought. They were akin to machines, with a pseudo-biological structure._

_“But of course! He’s my latest work, and I am quite proud of my favorite toy~”_

_Nobuki said with a hint of maliciousness. Nobody seemed to mind her calling it a toy, since humonculi are basically biological machines created to mimic a human. Their only purpose was to serve and protect their mistress and creator._

_“Ehhh…? He sure do looked life-like, Nobuki-chan you’re still keeping up with creepy habits.”,_

_“Hmph! Well excuse me for having hobbies. But I shall take it as a compliment. Now then, since you people seem to be occupied with packing up. I shan’t detain you any further, come W.”_

_Concluding her business, Nobuki walked away with W just a few steps behind her._

_“Umm… Mr. W! Mr. W!”_

_Without a particular reason why, Ailana suddenly chased after Nobuki’s humonculi. She did not know what came over her, she just felt like she had to talk to him. Normally, a humonculi would have kept walking, but W actually heard Ailana and turned around._

_“...”,_

_“I just want to ask, have we met before? You seem… familiar.”,_

_“...”_

_W just stood there speechless, and stared blankly at Ailana with those soulless eyes. But Ailana just could not deny she felt a strong familiarity to him. She could not tell but she felt like she had met him before._

_“...”,_

_“Oh hey W, old chap! Looking good! Hey sweetheart, I got you strawberry milk!”_

_Colton, just coming back from buying drinks greeted W with the most casual way. W then just watched him go to Thea’s side, calling her sweetheart. He turned his attention back to Ailana bowed his head slightly down and turned around after bidding his farewell with a bow, just in time for Nobuki to call his name._

_“Mr. W…”_

_Ailana tried to call him back but she just decided against it. But humonculi were incapable of feeling and thought, the way she saw seemed to exhibit basic thought and emotion. In the end it just left her confused and with more questions._

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

_7th street, 4120_

_Dead of night, a man in a red cloak arrived at this specific address. As he stepped on the premises, he saw that the lot was for sale, no owners. The man reached the front door and lifted both his hands, both his arms were clad in black armor with a holographic vector revolving around his left arm. From underneath the heavy shade of his hood, his red luminescent streak on his fringe can be seen._

_He lifted the doormat and found the key to the house, as if he used to live there. And as he opened the door, a breeze of dusty air welcomed him in. The entire house was vacated, devoid of furniture._

_He walked around the living room then kitchen area, as if looking for something. Next he checked the individual rooms, all empty and not a soul found. Finally he opened the door to the bedroom, the one he was sorely familiar of._

_As he walked to the middle of the room, he suddenly knelt down. He stayed there for a good couple of minutes then suddenly bowed down on his knees. Droplets of water began dripping from his hood, he was crying, for who or for what?_

_All that man in a red cloak felt was the sadness of emptiness. He cried silently before hugging himself to contain the pain he felt in his chest. The pain of sadness…_

_After a few minutes of stay, he finally left the house and made sure to lock the front door and hid the key under the doormat. As he walked out, he suddenly disappeared in the midst of the storm as if he was never there. He had a particular destination in mind he would like to visit._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_YSU Campus Hall, SA Brigade Club Room_

_It was already midnight, and Ailana chose to stay behind and finish up her paperwork. Since her house was just two blocks away, she figured she would stay. If she were to come home now, she would have just called her butler to pick her up._

_She may be focused on her work but, Ailana’s mind was plagued by Nobuki’s butler. Just who was he and why did he seemed familiar to her? Answers continue to elude her, and the thought that was bothering her last month just came rushing back to her the moment W introduced himself._

_Was there really someone who should have been with them, with the SA Brigade? Were they missing one member? She repeatedly checked on student records, but found none. It was all the same every time, but she could not help but be suspicious of it._

_Meanwhile outside the campus hall, The Man in the Red Cloak arrived at the school grounds. With the rain stopped, his wet cloak left dripping marks as he entered the campus hall. He stopped at various points before heading up a floor._

_Since there was no prefects present this late at night, he was able to move freely inside the halls. He walked until he reached his intended destination, the door to the SA Brigade Club room where Ailana was. Just then Ailana, whom was still inside the club room, heard footsteps from outside._

_As the door knob turned and the door opened…._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_The man in the red cloak found nothing but junk, it was a nothing but a maintenance room with a table in the middle of the room. Dejected, he pulled up a chair and sat by the table. Looking around, he seemed to be exuding sentimentality upon an empty room with nothing but maintenance supplies around him._

_The man in the red cloak rested his head on the table and just fell asleep right on the spot._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Ah! Thea!”,_

_“Ailana? I came as soon as you called, are you alright?”_

_From outside the door, it was Thea whom Ailana called earlier on. She told Thea of the problem that plagued her, she felt like she has no one to turn to with this kind of problem. Thea immediately went by her side and lent her shoulder._

_“I’m so confused, Thea… I don’t know what’s going on with me…”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of Season 1, To Be Continued in Season 2…._


End file.
